


Jugando con el Tiempo

by LalaDigon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, BL, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Tony Stark, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ironspider - Freeform, Lime, M/M, Marvel Universe, Marvel Yaoi, Older Man/Younger Man, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Romance, Starker, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark, Tragic Romance, Young Tony Stark, versatile
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 171,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Peter es un hombre hecho y derecho de treinta años.Tony, un hombre increíble de sesenta años.Oh bueno, eso se suponía hasta que un experimento sale terriblemente mal y la vida como Peter la conoce sufrirá un revés del que no sabe si podrá hacerse cargo.¿Qué hace un Tony Stark con dulces dieciséis años en un tiempo que no le pertenece, si no burlarse del único hombre que parece querer alejarlo sin más?
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Ultima mañana normal

Los pulmones de Peter comienzan a arder obligándolo a un soltar jadeos más y más bruscos a medida que sus caderas toman más y más velocidad.

Entre las paredes del gran dormitorio el tosco ruido de la cama chocando errática y repetitivamente genera un ligero eco que impedía tener dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Acomodó mejor sus rodillas, pues el ángulo aún no era el indicado y sujetándose de los fuertes muslos bajo él, comenzó a merecer arriba y abajo con mayor intensidad, con mayor rapidez, languideciendo ante el placer.

Sus manos se resbalaban, su espalda dolía, sus mejillas arden y siente el cuerpo en llamas. Pero era el placer, el abrumador placer, es lo que estaba en verdad a punto de matarlo.

El viciado aire que los rodeaba no era suficiente para sus pulmones y por más que se esforzaba por respirar lo único capaz de hacer era soltar jadeos pesados y entrecortados.

Se alzó un poco más, necesitando desesperadamente una liberación. Un bálsamo para aquella locura era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Se dejó caer pesadamente y un gruñido salvaje brotó de él. Una corriente de placer llenó su torrente sanguíneo terminando de enloquecerlo. _Ahí estás_ gimió para sí.

—¡Joder Peter ...! —Gimió Tony aferrándole la polla con una de sus manos y con la otra la cadera para apurar sus saltos— In-inclínate más. —siseó con una mueca de furia cuando alzó sus propias caderas en su encuentro, golpeandole otra vez la próstata con certera fuerza.

Sus ojos se pusieron blancos cuando el placer volvió a atacarlo acelerando peligrosamente su corazón. Desesperado por correrse, lo obedeció. Deslizó sus sudadas manos por los duros muslos y se terminó apoyando en sus rodillas. Apretó cuanto pudo sin lastimarlo las manos y volvió a alzarse lejos de él solo para dejarse caer bruscamente.

Escuchó encantado el improperio que soltó Tony y repitió la acción con mayor rapidez. Cerró los ojos y dejó que aquel hambre por sentir esa polla entrar y salir, era larga y gruesa, de su interior lo gobernara.

Estiró su cuello hacia atrás y mientras sentía unas ligeras gotas de sudor caer por su espalda, fijó la vista en el impoluto techo blanco y se obligó a luchar contra el placer montándolo furiosamente, forzandolo a ser eterno mientras lo llenaba y lo enloquecía.

—Eso Peter —gimió Tony encantado cuando cogió un ritmo desolador y su mano empezó a apurarse sobre su rígido miembro.

Su cálida, sudada y callosa mano podía con él. Todo su mundo se redujo a nada cuando con la otra mano le soltó la pierna para dirigirse a sus abdominales y empezar a delinearlos lentamente. 

_Alabados sean los fetiches_ , pensó Peter sintiendo como su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas preso de aquella incontrolable escala de placer. Cuando agachó la mirada y su vista se topó con los whiskys llenos de lujuria se sintió morir.

—Joder, Peter, vamos... —gruñó Tony anclando los talones en el colchón, hundiéndose más en él, arrancándole un superficial gemido— Márcalos para mí... —canturreó embistiéndolo.

Su respiración se cortó bruscamente y sin otra opción más que hacer cualquier cosa que le ordenará, lo obedeció endureciendo su cuerpo y arqueándose sobre su regazo.

Tony gimió complacido arrastrando el pulgar por las líneas de sus abdominales y apuró la mano sobre su polla como recompensa a su buena obediencia.

—Eso amor, ahora llenamos de semen para mí... —gruñó lamiendo sus labios, viéndolo como si fuera un espectáculo pornográfico.

Sintió el fuego consumirlo. Una a una sus células implosionan y se corrió con un gruñido doloroso sentándose por última vez sobre su regazo, logrando que su polla llegara tan dentro de sí que resultaba un poco doloroso. Gimió largamente sintiendo como se le cortaba la voz antes de soltar un quejido cansado.

Aún mareado por semejante corrida, nada más y nada menos, Tony lo empujó contra el colchón y se acomodó arrodillado entre sus piernas.

Con esfuerzo abrió los párpados y se embebió de la erótica imagen que proyectaba su novio mordiéndose el labio inferior, respirando duramente por la nariz, bañado en sudor y con los ojos whiskys casi negros fijos en su cuerpo.

Un temblor excitante lo envolvió y moviendo sensualmente su vientre le arranco un gruñido hambriento cuando una espesa gota, producto de su propia corrida, se deslizó por su abdomen en dirección a su pubis; Trayecto que los imponentes ojos de su antiguo mentor, siguieron fervientemente.

Una de sus duras manos se apoyó sobre él, arrastrando más de su propio semen sobre su cuerpo y con la otra Tony empezó a masturbarse duramente. Sentía sus ojos en cada parte de su cuerpo y la vista de Peter se fijó en esa mano con la que se castigaba sin piedad.

Hipnotizado con el espectáculo que presenciaba, gimió alzando las piernas hasta sus caderas y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo empezó a imitar los movimientos que veía.

Entre gemidos y jadeos pesados, que se entremezclaban erizándole la piel, lo vio correrse sobre su cuerpo, arrebatándole un jadeo, cuando su calidez lo golpeó allí donde descansaban los restos de su propio éxtasis.

Gimió en cuanto la polla cayo flácida contra su ahora duro miembro y enredó sus dedos en la entrecana cabellera cuando está se acercó a lamer descaradamente su cuerpo.

—Tony —jadeó sintiendo el cálido y áspero contacto ponerle los ojos en blanco.

Era un maldito cerdo, pero no iba a negar que le encantaba lo guarro que podía ser.

La áspera lengua empezó a lamer el blancuzco líquido arrebatándole por partes la conciencia y con un suspiro dejó que el letargo lo acogiera en sus brazos.

Era verdad que él ya no era precisamente un niño, pero estaba seguro que ni viviendo dos vidas iba a poder competir contra su abnegado maestro en el dulce y oscuro arte de la perversión.

Tony era amo y señor en ese mundillo y él se conformaba con mirarlo desde su privilegiada posición, que a su vez, le permitía disfrutar en carne propia lo lejos que podía llegar su sucia mente.

—En verdad tienes un cuerpo impresionante —gimió el castaño sin prestarle atención a los quejidos que escapaban de su boca.

La áspera barba y el suave bigote cosquillean y erizaran la tibia piel de Peter arrancándole ligeros quejidos molestos. Gimió por lo bajo cuando sus fuertes manos se hundieron tras su espalda, arqueándolo contra su boca y, meneando la cabeza, dejó que la familiaridad en la situación le relajara los músculos tensionados.

Soltó un suspiro satisfecho cuando los tersos labios le recorrieron el cuerpo y volvió a cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la suave caricia de la seda en su espalda.

—En verdad increíble —susurró suavemente Tony, acariciando con su voz la piel bajo sus costillas

Gimió cuando el placer lo recorrió y apretó ligeramente el agarre de su pelo arqueandose contra sus labios. Sin dudas los años le dieron a Tony la clave con su cuerpo. Llevaba demasiados tiempo saturando sus terminaciones nerviosas con placer y más placer. Peter juraría que podría hacer un mapa de su cuerpo sin fallas, sin dudas. Una recreación perfecta desde la forma hasta el color, pasando por la textura y el sabor.

Los dientes fueron los que respondieron a su silencioso llamado y rasparon sensualmente la piel de su cintura, antes de que su boca se apiadara de él y le diera un casto beso.

—Pasan los años y más me gusta —murmuró alzando la cabeza para abalanzarse sobre su boca.

La ávida lengua de Tony se enredó con la suya y valiéndose de cada uno de los treinta años que éste le sacaba de ventaja, lo sometió con un par de maestros movimientos.

Su cuerpo lo aplastó contra el colchón y gustoso se dejó hacer por su hombre de hierro.

No estaba seguro si le gustaba más cuando se lo follaba o cuando se deleitaba de aquella forma con su cuerpo. Eran dos sensaciones tan contrapuestas que no podía decidirse, pero como fuera, le encantaban las dos.

La dicotomía entre lo duro y lo suave, la pasión y el amor, eran la especialidad del hombre que en esos momentos mimaba su cuerpo con esos abultados labios y él siempre sentía como era arrastrado desde los confines del infierno hasta el mismo jardín del Edén.

Tony era la serpiente y la manzana, Peter solo podía ser el pobre bastardo pecador que caía bajo sus encantos.

—Tu tampoco estas nada mal Stark —gimió estirando el cuello para que pudiera dejar otros besos por allí, una vez que lo sintió ir ascendiendo lentamente, solo después de morder suavemente sus pezones.

—Claro que no —le respondió con su usual arrogancia.

Una sonrisa cansada tiro de sus labios y volteó la cabeza mirando el reloj.

—Hay que levantarse —gruñó haciendo un puchero volviendo a la dura realidad de que eran las siete de la mañana y el día apenas iba comenzando para él.

—Tu tendrás —puntualizó— Yo puedo quedarme un rato más aquí —canturreó lamiéndole detrás del oído.

—Millonarios —se quejó chasqueando la lengua intentando en vano no temblar bajo su boca— No necesitan trabajar.

—Podrías ser igual de millonario, _posible_ señor Stark. Que no te interese, es otro asunto.

Una calidez absoluta lo envolvió cuando escuchó su tono ofendido y cerró los brazos apretando el cuerpo de su _no_ esposo contra él.

Sintió como lo mordía ofuscado y él solo se limitó a acariciarlo sin molestarse en sostener esa conversación que siempre terminaba en una discusión.

No era falta de amor lo que lo frenaba. Jamás sería eso. Lo amaba tanto que lo hería. Pero Tony se rehusaba a escuchar razones. Sabía de sobra que _"el qué dirán"_ no entraba ni en el _top-cien_ de la lista de cosas que le importaban a su pareja, pero él si lo sufría. Le dolía lo que veía en los ojos de los demás cuando se daban cuenta de la relación que los unía.

Con treinta años de diferencia nunca faltaba el que pensaba que Tony era su padre y suficientemente difícil era para él vivir con eso como para agregarle lo que pensarían si se casaban. No interesaría cuantos acuerdos prenupciales firmara, Peter sabía que todos iban a ver un hombre ventajero que contaba los días para que su pareja no estuviera más y poder heredarlo.

Y él sí pensaba en ese día. Muchas noches cuando el insomnio atacaba, miraba de soslayo la cara de Tony en la cama y se dejaba arrastrar por la odiosa verdad que nunca consideró en su inconsciente juventud: ¿Que iba a ser de él el día que Tony lo dejara?

Demasiado joven, demasiado ilusionado y con el amor adolecente adormeciendo sus pensamientos, nunca tuvo ese fatídico hecho en cuenta. Pero los días y los años pasaban trayendo ese miedo a oscurecer su día a día.

Quizás sonaba fatalista, pero con la madurez vino la aceptación de la verdad de que Tony era treinta años mayor y que esto es algo que no podía seguir obviando.

Sacudió la cabeza, ese no era el momento. Esos eran los pensamientos que tenía que evitar. Ellos eran ese momento, no un futuro incierto. Debía patear el miedo y disfrutar del hoy. Ya iba a tener tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

Con mucha mala suerte, les quedaban diez años, con suerte veinte, veinticinco. Por milagro treinta. Peter se esforzaba mucho por solo pensar en eso, por solo pensar en que era un afortunado. Pocos en la tierra podrían afirmar haber pasado más de la mitad de su vida con el amor de su vida y él podría decirlo. Qué más daba si... si la verdad tan dolorosa se imponía luego de ese momento, ya vería que hacer con lo que le restara a él de vida. En el momento en que lo sobreviviera averiguaría como lidiar con el dolor y esa devastadora soledad.

—No podrías disfrutar de este cuerpo si me dedicara a quedarme acostado todo el día. —murmuró contra su oído volviendo al momento en que estaban, y Tony gruñó afirmativamente.

—Buen punto, vaya a trabajar señor Parker, yo voy a ir a jugar al taller. —dijo rápidamente Tony sacándole una sonrisa.

—Cruel —se quejó mirando el techo cansado.

—Mueve el culo Parker. —gruñó mordiendo juguetonamente su cuello antes de alejarse definitivamente de él.

Con el frío invadiéndolo, como cada día, dejó que su mirada vagara por Tony. Una pulsión que lo acompañaba desde el mismo momento en que apareció en el departamento de May, buscándolo para ir a la batalla.

Sabía que no era el mismo, podía ver las arrugas surcar su rostro; Acariciar sus ojos y frente, intentando perpetuar en él el paso del tiempo, pero ese brillo que tanto amaba aún estaba ahí. Travieso, arrogante, inmaduro. Suyo.

Seguía siendo jodidamente atractivo, lo que le sabía a injusticia. Tenía sesenta años, no había derecho a que su cuerpo siguiera así de bien y no iba a mencionar que seguía siendo la misma máquina que lo conquistó hacia casi doce años, porque definitivamente no iba a levantarse de la cama como dejara a su mente vagar por esos caminos. No cuando se había despertado de humor suficiente para hacerlo.

Sabía que mucha gente todavía lo miraba con el mismo deseo. Seguía levantando suspiros por doquier y aún después de años de relación estable y pública, nunca faltaba el/la optimista que creyera que se lo podía robar.

—Vamos Parker —lo apuró levantándose de la cama.

Por supuesto que él ya se había levantado gloriosamente desnudo. Imponiendo con su esplendor una verdad innegable: Anthony Edward Stark era tan hermoso e imponente, que incluso el tiempo le otorgaba su clemencia.

Soltó un gruñido y se acostó boca bajo enredándose con las sábanas. No importaba cuanto lo viera, cuántos años pasaran, ese hombre podía con él.

—No. —se quejó escondiendo el rostro.

—Vas a llegar tarde a la universidad —lo reprendió estirándose para sujetarle una de sus manos y tirar con fuerza de él intentando levantarlo.

Sonrió ladinamente y de un rápido movimiento lo empujó sobre su cuerpo. Enredó las piernas en torno a sus caderas y lo apretó duramente.

—No quiero —susurró mirándolo fijamente.

—No hay quien te entienda —se rió suavemente uniendo sus bocas.

—Por eso te quedas conmigo.

—Por eso y porque tienes el mejor culo de Nueva York —le confirmó divertido riendo sobre sus labios.

—Lo que sirva para retenerte a mi lado, querido.

Tony negó una vez más antes de besarlo profundamente. Mientras dejaba que el suave y excitante rose de su boca volviera a someterlo con su experiencia, con mucho cuidado, como si no fuera intencional, movió muy sutilmente el cuerpo. Sólo una leve ondulación. Perfectamente natural. Pero para él, mucho más que eso, para él ese simple e imperceptible movimiento era tantear el terreno.

—Dime, ¿Crees que ayer cumplí años de estúpido? —murmuró algo duramente, sin dudas atrapándolo.

Cerró los ojos con nerviosismo y Tony le empujó el mentón con la nariz divertido.

—¿Lo siento? —preguntó abriendo lentamente un ojo con miedo de enojarlo.

Peter en verdad llevaba muy bien aquello de la disminución del sexo y no iba a negar que siempre que estaba de buen humor Tony no le fallaba, pero lo de las dobles rondas habían pasado a la historia.

Lamentablemente su polla no se enteró de ese hecho y ese día, inusualmente, su libido no parecía encontrar paz.

—¿Por qué te disculpas Peter? —susurró fríamente, olvidando el tono juguetón dejando entrever parte de su duro temperamento.

Había sólo una cosa que el tiempo no perdonó y Tony de hallaba especialmente sensible ante esto: el sexo.

La costumbre y la convivencia fueron grandes enemigas. Después de unos imposibles seis años, donde follar era tan inevitable como respirar, las cosas fueron encontrando un cause entre los dos. Poco a poco pudieron controlar el hambre que los tenía perdido uno en el otro y empezaron a disfrutar de su compañía sin necesidad de estar gimiendo como dos animales en celo.

Cuando la rutina llegó a sus vidas, con ella el mejor sexo de su vida lo hizo. No lo hacían cada día ni a cada instante, pero sin dudas, cada vez que Tony lo inclinaba/acostaba frente a él, veía las jodidas estrellas.

Redefiniendo el terminó follar, Tony le enseñó que esperar por algo aumentaba el placer.

Lamentablemente, en algún punto de esos doce años, el ritmo volvió a bajar y el cansancio de Tony al hacerlo a aumentar. Jamás le dijo, pero sabía que aquel desolador ritmo al que lo hacía suyo era algo que cada vez le costaba más. Como él no era un novato y siempre ante todo fue un buen alumno, empezó a hacerse cargo de la situación.

Dando cátedra de la Dominación, Tony le enseño que no interesa quien este aplicando la fuerza corporal, el dominio pasaba por lo mental y él podía (literalmente) estar follándose a sí mismo con la polla de Tony, pero este jamás perdía el mando en la situación.

Órdenes simples y duras gruñidas y gemidas en ese delicioso tono imperativo que mostraba irrefutablemente quien guiaba y quién se dejaba domar.

Desgraciadamente, esto no era algo que Tony hubiera podido superar, por lo que al escuchar el tono con el que le habló supo que se había enojado, y mucho.

Como si sus treinta años no significarán nada, un ligero temblor se apoderó de él y sintió su manzana de Adán agitarse cuando paso saliva preocupado por sus siguientes palabras. Aquella vez tenía que elegirlas bien.

No podía decirle porque se disculpaba. No había una sola forma de decirlo sin herirlo y pese a que su ego podía sanarlo con rapidez si lo lastimaba, de todas formas eso iba a quedar grabado en alguna parte de ese brillante cerebro y eso no iba a poder borrarlo.

—Dime Peter —pidió duramente arrodillándose mejor entre sus piernas, empujando sus caderas contra él.

Un leve quejido salió de su boca cuando sintió la semi erección de Tony golpear su dura polla y supo que los problemas se avecinaban para él.

—¿Temes que el abuelo no pueda volver a hacértelo? —le espetó furioso antes de enderezarse.

Abrió los ojos impresionado. Bien, él no tenía para nada ese miedo. Sólo había una ligera reticencia.

Por costumbre, quedaba tan saciado que era increíble para él pensar en seguir. Tony siempre logró dejarlo jadeando desesperado por aire y hacía tanto de la última vez que repitió casi automáticamente, que dudó.

—Vamos Tony, yo no dije eso... —dijo intentando explicarse, antes de tener que dejar morir sus palabras en el aire— ¿Qué haces? —murmuró sintiendo como lo sujetaba del cuello y lo empujaba para que se incorpore junto con él.

—Ponla dura —gruñó hundiendo las manos en su pelo acercándolo bruscamente a su entrepierna, una vez que se paró a los pies de la cama— Yo voy a enseñarte una o dos cosas que te faltan aprender.

—Tony, no tienes que demostrarme na- —intentó (sin éxito alguno) volver a explicarse.

—¡Ahora! —gritó sujetándose la polla con fuerza.

—Joder, si señor Stark —masculló perdido por aquel implacable tono.

Era un jodido hijo de puta, eso era. Se estaba aprovechando de Tony y su enojo, pero nadie vivía quince años con ese hombre y no aprendía tres o cuatro trucos.

Si ya lo había descubierto, ya se había enojado y estaba planeando follarlo, ¿a cuento de qué iba a negarse? El mal estaba hecho, bien podía intentar sacar algo de provecho. ¿No?

Bueno, al menos eso aprendió en el internado Stark para jóvenes novatos sin experiencia, al cual se enlisto con dieciocho años.

De hecho, inclusive eso podía ayudar. 

Sí Tony lograba dejarlo deshecho en cama (tal como le rogó a Odín), demostrándole que nunca iba a aprender que a Tony Stark no se lo subestima, luego se sentiría mejor y no habría nada que remediar.

Gateó por la cama hasta sentarse en el borde y se llevó la polla de Tony a la boca sin pensar un solo segundo en nada que no fuera su plan.

Podría luego azotarse mentalmente por ser una jodida mierda con su pareja y sacar ventaja de sus problemas. Ya habría tiempo cuando fuera de camino al MIT para eso. Podría odiarse y jurar nunca más hacerlo mientras caminara por los amplios pasillos de la universidad que daban a su aula y antes de dejar su bolso en el suelo, junto a su silla, y volver el rostro a sus alumnos podría aceptar que era una promesa vacía y absurda que no iba a cumplir.

Alzó la mirada y vio el duro whisky clavarse en él con determinación. Soltó un suave gemido mientras succionaba duramente sobre la base de su miembro y vio las aletas de su nariz dilatarse como única respuesta.

Frunció el ceño algo desconcertado. Eso solía salir mejor. En general, Tony le soltaba alguna pulla sobre lo mucho que a Peter le gustaba tragarse su polla y lo hidalgo de su accionar al dejarlo complacerse.

Repitió la acción. Se retiró un poco, acariciándolo a lo largo con la lengua, y cuando volvió a engullirlo, lo empujó al mismo fondo cerrando bien la boca en la base succionando con más fuerza aun.

Los dedos de Tony le tiraron con más fuerza del pelo, inclinándole más la cabeza. Aflojando la garganta dejó que se guiará hasta donde quisiera. Controló las arcadas como bien aprendió tanto tiempo atrás, pero Tony seguía técnicamente perdido en algún lado porque, pese a que su miembro lentamente empezó a endurecerse contra su paladar, no estaba reaccionando como siempre.

No había gemidos bruscos, no había burlas que intentaban enmascarar la realidad de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando.

Repentinamente entendió que aquello era otro error.

¿Por qué no le extrañaba en lo absoluto que el método Stark para solucionar problemas no hubiera dado sus frutos? Porque nunca lo hacía y los dos se negaban a aceptar aquel saber universal. Insistiendo como los dos idiotas que ambos se vanagloriaban de no ser, siempre probando un método que se sabía fallido.

Soltó la polla, dura y lista para él, pero paso de ella sin más. Con un rápido movimiento, se paró y sujetó a Tony por las caderas. Alzándolo ligeramente, los giró rápido y lo tiró en la cama.

Sonrió de lado viéndolo lanzarle una mirada molesta cuando estaba por incorporarse, ya que había quedado sentado contra el cabecero de la cama, pero él siempre fue más rápido. Lanzó dos de sus telarañas y sus manos quedaron atrapadas contra el duro hierro.

Era hora del método Parker. No era muy diferente, pero en general mucho más efectivo.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar mis mañanas? —se quejó mirándolo fijamente mientras se subía lentamente al colchón.

Su legendario mal humor había sido motivo de grandes discusiones antaño. Por esos días, si no follaban a la mañana, él se despertaba y salía de la cama dándole un ligero beso en el mentón y huía sin molestarlo.

Hacía su rutina diaria de ejercicios y cuando salía de la ducha aparecía en la cocina donde, un ya con dos horas despierto Tony, lo esperaba tomándose un café y gracias a F.R.I.D.A.Y. las tapas de todos los diarios del mundo rodeándolo.

—No fui yo el que insinuó que no se me para más. —se defendió enojado.

—¡¿Quién lo habrá dicho?! —dijo con su mejor voz de incredulidad, y por la ácida mirada que le lanzó Tony, supo que sus dotes de actor seguían siendo malas.

Cuando llego a su altura, se sentó sobre su regazo y gimió duramente al sentir la polla pegarse a su trasero.

Lejos de tener el dominio de su cuerpo, como siempre que esa dureza irradiaba ese imposible calor contra él, no pudo evitar restregarse un poco contra ella. Cuando escuchó a Tony gemir junto con él sonrió. Mucho más efectivo.

Abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a su novio. Las canas en la barba y el pelo le sentaban increíblemente bien que se perdió ligeramente.

Nunca creyó que Tony fuera a ir envejeciendo con semejante dignidad. No es que esperaba un viejo feo y arrugado, tampoco, pero aquello era un absurdo sin límites.

Cada año parecía transpirar más y más testosterona, descomponiendo su sistema nervioso en el proceso, claro. Su rostro se había vuelto más anguloso y ese precioso mentón que adoraba lamer y mordisquear de volvió más filoso.

En su pecho (otra zona que elevaba sus pulsaciones pese a los años), los vellos también empezaron a nacer blancos y una parte de su cerebro entro en combustión espontánea la primer vez que fue plenamente consciente de ese hecho al verlo salir de la piscina.

Cada maldita gota cayendo por su cuerpo, jodidamente caliente, sensualmente mojado, lo acabó. Cuando se tiró hacia atrás el pelo, sacudiéndose las gotas que caían por su rostro, como si alguien más se hiciera cargo de sus funciones motoras, lo había levantado de su asiento y lo arrastró hasta pararse frente a un sorprendido Tony y lo forzó a derribarlo sobre las sillas para subirse a sus piernas y hacerlo que se lo follara hasta quedar saciado y casi dormido sobre él.

Su pecho había brillado bajo el sol y las gotas de sus manos cayeron justo en medio descendiendo lentamente entre sus pectorales. Le había tomado un poco darse cuenta qué de esa imagen le resultaba tan jodidamente nuevo y caliente, pero allí los vio, reflejando el sol, sus preciosos vellos blancos lo cautivaron y le dieron una clase de humildad: la juventud no significaba gran cosa.

Aún podía recordar lo mucho que le quedó doliendo el trasero ese día. Casi no se dejó preparar, estaba tan excitado que corría riesgo de venirse de un segundo al otro y por nada se iba a perder la oportunidad de dejar su marca sobre ese maldito pecho con la polla de Tony doblegándolo.

—Sabes que yo no dije eso —ronroneó meneando las caderas en círculos sobre él recobrando el habla.

—Bastante poco te faltó —gruñó Tony alzando las suyas duramente, claramente molesto.

—Deja de decir idioteces Tony —murmuró profundizando el movimiento.

Se mordió el labio soltando un gemido cuando la fricción sobre sus testículos empezó a aumentar su temperatura corporal.

—Sabes lo mucho que me pones —jadeó deslizándose arriba y abajo, buscando que su polla se empezará a frotar entre ellos— No hace falta ni que me toquen tus manos para que me derrita sobre ti. —gimió demostrando su punto.

Tony le lanzó una mirada dividida y decidió que era hora de cerrar el trato. Escupió levemente en su mano y se irguió un poco sobre sus rodillas para poder sujetarle la polla cómodamente harto de hablar.

—Fólleme, señor Stark —gimió acomodándolo para que de un solo movimiento pudiera penetrarlo.

Tony gruñó por lo bajo, intentado esconder de él su debilidad ante esas dos palabras, poniendo cuidado de no dejarle ver su satisfacción.

—¿No tienes miedo de que no me dé... el cuerpo? —le preguntó con sorna y él se limitó a cerrar los ojos contando mentalmente.

—Por favor, señor Stark —volvió a pedirle sin dejarse desesperar.

Tony esquivó hábilmente su mirada cuando lo miro entreabriendo los párpados y se aferró con más fuerza a sus hombros.

Podían estar allí todo el condenado día y él no iba a rendirse. Ambos lo sabían.

Esperó con los nervios cada vez más crispados. Sentía el erotismo del momento encerrarlo sin piedad en su burbuja personal de necesidad. Nada lo ponía más cachondo que su determinado temperamento. Lo enloquecía, se derretía, moría y mataba por ese obstinado hombre.

—Señor Stark —susurró oprimiendo su labio inferior entre los dientes con fuerza mientras que se auto penetraba superficialmente con su polla.

De una fuerte embestida sintió como el miembro de Tony lo colmaba y jadeó sorprendido apoyando la frente en su pecho. Mierda, ese calor...

Nunca se iba a cansar.

—Nunca vuelvas a dudar —gruño dándole un golpe en la coronilla haciéndolo levantar la cabeza.

—Nu-nunca —gimió uniendo sus bocas.

—Ahora muévete sobre mí —demandó duramente tirando de su labio inferior— Y acercarme ese pecho Parker, quiero saborearte hasta que te vengas —gimió alzando bruscamente las caderas nuevamente.

Con un débil tartamudeo aceptó y se abrazó a él, mientras cumplía con cada una de las deliciosas órdenes que le daba.

Soltó las manos de Tony cuando esté se lo ordenó y perdió la cabeza cuando Tony se arrodilló frente a él y lo hizo alzar las caderas hasta su regazo. Peter se arqueó en el colchón e intentó aferrarse para poder coger impulso, pero Tony meneó la cabeza y como hacía tiempo no pasaba se lo follo con dureza, soltando gemidos fuertes y bruscos, jadeando con un hambre que lo enloqueció completamente. Sentía la fuerza de sus embistes, la furia y el placer entremezclados. Su cabeza empezó a girar en esa conocida espiral y cuando un segundo orgasmo se empezó a gestar en su interior, se corrió sin más.

Peter se bañó y bajó para poner en marcha la cafetera. Dejó a Tony solo unos momentos, poco más de media hora, nada fuera de lo común, para que escapara o hiciera su rutina habitual.

Nunca en los años que estuvieron juntos aquello fue un inconveniente y, seguramente, si Peter no hubiera perdido parte su raciocinio con aquella segunda ronda tan inesperada y devastadora, hubiera notado que algo en el semblante de Tony estaba distinto. Si Peter no hubiera estado pregonando su buena suerte al universo, habría notado el momento en que la mirada de Tony perdió algo de brillo al sentarse sobre el colchón con la mirada vacía y fija en dónde antes estuvo su cuerpo gimiendo y el deliciso dolor recorriendo cada uno de sus huesos.

Muchas veces Peter creía saber qué pasaba por la mente de su pareja. Después de años a su lado (tres como alumno y mentor, doce como pareja) había cometido la imprudencia de suponer que sabía todo lo que pasaba en la cabeza del millonario.

Por esa misma arrogancia, característica que siempre lo acompañó desde el misterio se reveló y Tony lo obligó a admitir que no era curioso, solo un poco engreído, Peter tuvo que abandonar la clase que estaba dando cuando la voz de alerta llegó mediante una llamada.

Una llamada que nunca creyó recibir, una llamada que interrumpió su monólogo sobre la importancia de la tecnología unida a la bióloga por la salud y salió corriendo en dirección a la sede: Tony tuvo una situación en el taller. 


	2. Un error de Cálculo

—Deberías poder verle el lado bueno y positivo a esto —aventuró Rhodes parado a su lado con aire pensativo.

Peter repitió mentalmente esas palabras intentado encontrarles la lógica que a simple vista no hallaba. Qué podría encontrarle él de positivo a lo que sus ojos veían era una de las incógnitas más grandes que alguna vez se le presentaron. A su opinión, nada «bueno» estaba pasando, nada «positivo» había pasado en las últimas horas.

Quizás si decían que era una _buena_ tragedia, pero «buena» en el sentido de grande, inmensa. _Positivo_ en el aspecto de: "Vaya, aún la vida puede sorprenderme". Solo hablando con mucha ironía la palabra «bueno» o «positivo» tenían lugar allí. De otro modo, quedaban completamente fuera de contexto y era imposible usarlas. Podía ir más lejos, pero el solo pensarlas estaba mal.

No se molestó en correr la vista del vidrio para responderle, no tenía sentido o razón de ser esa oración y él se encontraba muy concentrado buscando el cómo y por qué esa mañana (esa increíble y espectacular mañana) dio paso a una tarde tan inverosímil como esa.

Desde su posición sabía que las dos personas en el cuarto de enfrente no podrían verlo u oírlo, pero eso también le daba lo mismo. No tenía palabras. Se habían ido.

Peter, alguien verborrágico por naturaleza, estaba completamente mudo. Las últimas palabras que había logrado emitir fueron un insulto y cuando despertó del desmayo ya no pudo hablar más. Dentro de él algo había muerto y con ello su poder del habla.

No quería creer lo que veía, se negaba a aceptar lo que sus ojos le decían a su cerebro era real. Pero Peter, un hombre por demás obstinado también, le ganaba la batalla a lo visual y convencía a su cerebro de que aquello no era más que un espejismo, una alucinación nacida de lo más profundo de sus miedos, que proyectaba ante sus ojos aquella abominación. Hermosa y linda, sí, pero una abominación en definitiva. Una que no quería, una que jamás podría apreciar.

Había corrido como loco para salir de la facultad. Sintiendo como el miedo le helaba la sangre y detenía el flujo de sus pensamientos corrió y corrió si poder parar. En esos segundos había saboreado el terror como hacía años no lo vivía. Intentando acortar la distancia en el menor tiempo posible sus zancadas se sentían cortas y lentas pese a que la suela de sus zapatos apenas rozaba el piso antes de que el otro pie estuviera cogiendo impulso.

Tony jamás necesito de su ayuda, nunca. Cuando F.R.I.D.A.Y. le dijo que su pareja estaba en apuros no pudo sino sentir como su corazón se paraba.

¿Qué apuros podía tener Tony, si no mortales, que no podía solucionar solo o con la ayuda de alguna de sus máquinas? Nada. Si hasta tenía _DUM-E_ ahí para él. Que por mucho que pasaran los años, aquel brazo robótico seguía allí con ellos, como la mejor y más fiel mascota electrónica que Tony podía tener.

Odín sabe que ese bicho fue lo único que Tony volvió a buscar de su mansión en ruinas luego de su pelea con Dr. Aldrich Killian y el Mandarín. Luego de que lo reconstruyó, dejándolo tal cual estaba, esa cosa lo perseguía por todo el taller como un guardián silencioso. Sí, sí, los robots no tenían sentimientos, pero cualquiera que viera a _DUM-E_ interactuar con Tony sabría que eso era pura mierda.

Desesperado por llegar a él no había dado ni dos pasos fuera de las puertas del MIT cuando se embutió en su máscara y el resto del traje se pegó a su cuerpo automáticamente. Aún le dolían un poco los brazos del esfuerzo sobre humano (y arácnido) que había hecho para llegar a él en tiempo récord. Pero nada de ese dolor se comparaba con el que —ahora que sabía el tenor de la urgencia— lo consumía.

Las dudas eran sus peores enemigas y en ese momento un millón surcaban su mente. ¿Qué había hecho Tony? ¿Por qué? Pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué lo dejó afuera? Nada tenía sentido. Sentía como si caminara sobre una irrealidad que le negaba el cerrar los ojos y dejarse auto convencer de que no era más que un sueño.

Encerrado en aquella pequeña y demasiado blanca antesala, acompañado por Rhodes, rodeado de vidrios y separado por uno más espeso del hombre que amaba, lo único que era capaz de hacer era mirar al frente y pensar en mil cosas que no quería.

Sabía que el ambiente, como toda la casa, se encontraba climatizado a una temperatura agradable por F.R.I.D.A.Y. Pero pese a esto, Peter sentía sobre su piel una fría y húmeda capa que alejaba el calor impidiendo envolverlo y guiar a su mente lejos de la desazón.

Cerró los ojos y sintió como su miedo e incertidumbre danzaban alegremente, y juntos los dos, sujetaban los pedazos de su vida destrozándolos a un ritmo cada vez más vertiginoso, como quien arrancaba un papel tapiz de un viejo y olvidado cuarto dejando la pared desnuda y enmohecida expuesta. Mientras más veía por el espeso cristal, menos quería ver y más partes de su vida se iban descomponiendo a cada instante.

Ansiaba una solución, anhelaba una respuesta, pero cada uno de sus instintos (arácnidos y humanos) le gritaban que estaba buscando en vano, que si aquello no era un espejismo, sí lo era el creer que eso se iba a solucionar.

Una muy pesimista voz (claramente igual a la de Tony) le gritaba que aquello era otro camino sin salida y que el gran mazo de cartas que era su vida había perdido esa partida y tocaba tirar otro juego de cartas al destino.

Las náuseas lo sobrevinieron y se aisló en su mente. Miraba fijamente los ojos whiskys y se negaba a ver, escuchaba la tersa voz del doctor Banner pero no oía nada. Todo dentro de él se volvió silencio y soledad dejando que el miedo y el odio lo arrinconan sin piedad o escapatoria.

Si cerraba los ojos podría ver claramente como había entrado a tropezones a su casa, derrapado por todas las esquinas del primer piso hasta llegar a las amplias escaleras de mármol que lo guiaban al paraíso en la tierra de Tony.

Aún podía escuchar el eco que sus pisadas dejaban atrás en la minimalista sala, como el silencio de la casa se le antojó extraño y no relajante como de costumbre. Poco había faltado para que, con el corazón vuelto un puño, hubiera traspasado corriendo los amplios vidrios que insonorizan aquel santuario. Sólo saber que iba a tardar más rompiéndolos que abriendo las puertas evitó el desastre.

 _—Bien Tony, creo que estás en perfecto estado_ —dijo Bruce al otro lado del espeso cristal soltando el estetoscopio, forzando su dolor a correrse de ese nauseabundo primer plano en su mente— _¿Sigues bien?_ —le preguntó con cautela y él se enderezó alerta.

 _—Perfectamente_ —murmuró poco interesado en Bruce, mirando todo a su alrededor.

Como si sus ojos fueran un imán, en el mismo segundo en que la oscura miel recién extraída del panal se clavó en el espejo, lo traspasaron. Sabía que Tony no podía verlo, sabía que solo estaba mirando su reflejo, pero sintió aquella vieja y muy conocida punzada de unión que le daba cada vez que se conectaban sin quererlo o buscarlo.

Paradójico o no, era más que un eufemismo en ese momento, era un saber universal.

Paso saliva con el estómago saltando incontrolable. Una angustiante punzada le perforó el pecho intentando forzarlo a ir aceptando su asquerosa realidad. Esa cosa mística que había entre ellos era de ellos, no era de él con otros. Peter y su cuerpo empezaban a entender que sí era verdad, que sí había pasado, que sí era suyo. _O lo será_ dijo su mente en shock.

 _—¿Náuseas?_ —siguió preguntando el doctor Banner sin prestarle atención a su intercomunicador, por el cual a él se le escapó una respuesta en simultáneo a la de Tony.

— _No_

—Sí

Rhodes lo codeó fuertemente intentando no perderse ninguna de las palabras de Tony, pero él en verdad se hallaba sumergido en un laberinto sin salida en su mente. No podía distinguir lo real de lo irreal, menos que menos podía frenar su boca ahora que había logrado soltar una palabra en más de dos horas.

 _—¿Dolor de cabeza?_ —volvió a preguntar y demasiado descompuesto como para reaccionar, la respuesta volvió a escapar de sus labios en perfecta sincronización con Tony.

_—Para nada_

_—_ Me va a explotar.

—Peter contrólate —lo reprendió el moreno a su lado, agarrándole el brazo con firmeza.

Como si el contacto humano fuera lo único que necesitaba, su cuerpo pudo despertar.

—Lo siento —musitó retirando el dolor con su firme determinación, soltándose de las fuertes garras de la locura.

Bruce hizo silencio y Peter supo que el Doctor solo le estaba dando unos segundos para recobrar la compostura y evitar que se perdiera de algo fundamental. Peter peleó contra todo emergiendo a la superficie de su realidad.

 _—Tony_ —dijo Bruce más duramente llamándole la atención a los tres, visto que dentro de la enfermería Tony estaba igual de distraído que ellos fuera— _Algún malestar, pérdida de memoria... ¿Algo?_

 _—Ya dije que no_ —espetó con ese toque altanero tan propio de él— _Vamos a seguir aquí por mucho, o me van a dejar salir de una vez. ¿Quienes me ven del otro lado?_ —preguntó rápidamente cambiando de tema— _¿Rhodes?_ —preguntó saltando de la camilla para caminar lentamente por el cuarto, yendo justo frente al espejo.

Lo vio inclinar la cabeza en ambas direcciones y entrecerrar los ojos con la esperanza de ver más allá, pero como bien sabía, no logró nada.

 _—¿El anciano que se desmayó?_ —susurró con la vista fija en él, logrando que un escalofrío lo recorriera ya que pese a no poder tener idea donde estaba él, se había parado justo en frente y de nuevo, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

— _¿Anciano...?_ —murmuró Bruce sorprendido— _¿Te refieres a Peter?_ —se carcajeó junto a Rhodes y Peter los odio casi tanto como los envidió— _Supongo que tienes razón y ahora él es el mayor... Pero bueno, Tony, te dije que están en una reunión. Me trajeron para que te haga un control nada más. Porque no te sientas y..._

La voz de Bruce se perdió un poco cuando Rhodes a su lado no pudo contener la risa y estalló a carcajadas mirándolo de costado.

—No le veo la gracia —gruñó preocupado e incómodo.

—Se siente tan refrescante que no esté muerto. —masculló su amigo acercándose un paso al espejo— Cuando F.R.I.D.A.Y. me dio la alerta pensé que venía a ver a un muerto. Te lo juro Peter, pensé que venía a buscar el cadáver de mi mejor amigo y mira lo que me encontré. Un milagro. ¿Quién iba a decir que Tony Stark era merecedor de ellos?

Obligándose a no pensar en un Tony muerto, a riesgo de que el dolor lo matara a él, decidió no responder a ese comentario.

—Aún no sabemos dónde está —respondió tensándose, intentando abordar la única parte de esa situación con la sentía podía trabajar— No sé quién es ese —espetó mirando la nuca casi rapada del adolescente frente a él— Pero te lo aseguro, no es mi pareja.

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió antes de que Rhodes pudiera intentar rebatir sus palabras y el rostro cansado de Happy apareció detrás de ella.

—Strange llegó. —les informó lanzado una mirada al espeso cristal— Vamos —murmuró con la vista algo nublada.

—Ya quiero escuchar qué me tiene para decir —gruñó por lo bajo, dejando que parte del fuego del odio que en ese momento lo asfixiaba desesperado por salir y poder consumir a alguien, se hiciera presente en su voz y su pose.

—Peter —sintió el suave jalón en su brazo y solo por respeto frenó.

Los oscuros ojos de Rhodes eran como los de _su_ Tony, vívidos y fuertes pese a las arrugas en sus costados. Su afable expresión ahora era incluso más relajante, las marcadas arrugas en su frente y las comisuras de su boca le daban una apariencia mucho más serena. Y por más que él ya era un adulto hecho y derecho, una parte nada despreciable de él, se sintió más confiada con su amigo al lado.

En todos esos años Rhody se peleó con él y lo molestó hasta el cansancio, pero nunca, ni una sola vez, le hizo sentir poco querido o apreciado. Eran familia y no importaba cuantas pullas le hiciera, cuántos chistes malos dijera sobre su persona o cuántas veces gruñera quejándose del día que Tony y él al fin empezaron a salir, ahora eran familia y así se lo había hecho sentir. A punta de consejos y retos, a fuerza de confianza y lealtad. La familia que tenía, ahora que May ya no estaba, era la que forjó al lado de Tony y Rhody era de sus más allegados.

Su relación siempre le hizo recordar a la que tenía con Ben, quizás menos paternal, pero si distendida y relajada. Con regaños y peleas cuando los necesitara pero más divertida y llena de travesuras.

Tony era el que había adoptado a Rhodes de padre. Él se metía con ambos por ello, todos decían que parecían hermanos, pero él veía la forma en la que uno cuidaba del otro y diría que era mucho más parecida a la forma en la que Happy cuidaba de él.

Happy, que pese a casarse con Pepper, nunca tuvo hijos y por más que aún, después de quince años, gruñía cuando lo iba a buscar por un poco de afecto o algún consejo que le diera vergüenza pedirle a Rhodes, siempre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dejó un lugar en la casa que tenía con Pepper a las afueras de Nueva York, para que siempre tuviera donde escapar cuando las cosas con Tony se complicaban por el motivo que fuera.

Happy, que en ese momento dejaba traslucir en su rostro todo el cansancio y el miedo que también lo consumía, pero que al volver sus ojos cafés a él, pareció rejuvenecer diez años, asintió dándole la muda confianza que empezaba a flaquear en su pecho antes de girar y salir de allí con la espalda tan erguida como la incipiente curvatura que sufría producto de la artrosis le permitía.

—Intenta recordar que no podemos tener problemas con Strange.

—Problemas le voy a dar como no logre devolverme a Tony, Rhodes. Y lo sabes. —añadió con firmeza.

El moreno alzó las manos y solo meneo la cabeza soltando un _«Para qué me molesto»_ antes de abrir más la puerta para pasar.

— _... 1990, ayer cumplí dieciséis... ¿viaje al futuro?_ —preguntó el muchacho en el cubículo de la enfermería y él tuvo que salir de allí antes de volver a caer inconsciente.

Se sentía humillado por perder de aquella forma los papeles, pero la impresión casi lo mató.

Había entrado a toda máquina en el taller y después de llamar a Tony a los gritos se desesperó tanto que casi empieza a destruir todo con sus manos dispuesto a encontrarlo. A un minuto de la debacle ese pequeño niño asomó su cuerpo por detrás de una de las tantas máquinas que había allí, blandiendo un tubo de hierro hueco (de un considerable tamaño) mirándolo determinado.

Sintiendo como su sentido arácnido le advertía de algo, buscó peligro cerca de ellos _. ¿El niño es el problema?,_ se preguntó sorprendido cuando no pudo encontrar nada. Quiso reír ante eso. En menos de un santiamén podría derribarlo, por lo que sólo podía significar que no era el niño en sí, si no lo que había asustado al chico.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó alzando las manos para que vea que él no iba a lastimarlo— ¿Dónde está Tony? —preguntó enfriando su mente para poder entrar en acción en el segundo que fuera necesario.

Seguro Tony había puesto a salvo al chico en el taller y había tenido que huir. Ya habría tiempo para averiguar qué había pasado, como ese chico terminó ahí, de dónde lo saco Tony y por qué diablos lo dejó solo en el taller sin llamarlo.

—Y-yo soy Tony —le respondió algo titubeante aferrando con más fuerza el tubo.

Su boca cayó abierta y por unos segundos el mundo dejó de girar. Agudizó la mirada cuando a su oído la voz del chico se hizo más clara. Ahora que los nervios y el miedo no lo distraen, pudo empezar a notar algo imposible.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó sintiendo todos los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse al encontrar cierto parecido.

—Que yo soy Tony —repitió más confiado balanceado el tubo como si fuera un bat— ¿Tú quién eres? —le espetó prepotente alzando el mentón, sin dudas asustado pero determinado.

Su boca se abrió. Notó por primera vez el parecido. Muy parecido. Sus ojos, la voz, su actitud...

—¡¿Está es tu forma de decirme que tuviste un hijo Stark?! —había gritado estupefacto.

Ahora hasta se sentía idiota creyendo semejante estupidez. Era estúpido pensar que ese hombre era: A-) Capaz de concebir un hijo y no enterarse; B-) creer que iba a soltarlo así.

—Mi padre se llama Howard —le espetó ya sin ningún rastro de temor el chico y hasta tuvo el atrevimiento de lanzarle una mirada divertida— ¿Necesitas que lo deletree para ti?

—¿Cuánto te está pagando por qué hagas esto? ¿Dónde te encontró? —le espetó enderezandose molesto.

Siendo justo con él, ahora creía que eso era lo más lógico sacando la verdad y era la teoría que seguía creyendo parte de su mente. Aquello era una broma. Una de muy mal gusto. Malísimo.

—Aburres. —se quejó el mocoso rodándole los ojos— ¿Dónde están mis padres?

—¿Dónde está Tony? —reiteró molesto por su actitud. Estaba cansado de jugar y sus nervios empezaron a molestarlo nuevamente.

—¿Tú tienes problemas auditivos abuelo? —le soltó el chico con una sonrisa traviesa, bajando el tubo como si decidiera que él no era digno de temer.

Una vena que no sabía que poseía palpitó en su frente. ¿Quién diablos era ese crío y por qué demonios, Tony lo habría traído a su casa? ¿Y qué cojones era eso de problemas auditivos y abuelo? Apenas tenía treinta. Una parte de su orgullo se resintió al caer en la cuenta de que debía doblar la edad del chico que alzó una perfecta ceja en su dirección con aburrimiento y curiosidad.

—Yo soy Tony. ¿Anthony Edward Stark? —le preguntó burlonamente— Hijo de Howard y María Stark. Heredero de Industrias Stark, El hombre más joven en recibirse del MIT, genio, millonario, terriblemente guapo y un problema para tus pantalones. Ahora... ¿Vamos a seguir jugando a dónde está Tony o vas a usar alguna neurona de esas que te permiten mantenerte en pie para responderme?

El chico alzó una ceja inclinando la cabeza a la espera y su mundo se fracturó en ese segundo. Ni el mejor actor podría imitar ese brillo en sus ojos. Con los años puliría esa presentación, con los años serían palabras más, palabras menos, pero mismo concepto, misma idea, misma arrogancia y displicencia.

—¿Viaje en el tiempo? Porque esto no parece ser el año 1990 y yo sigo con dieciséis años...

Estupefacto había extendido una de sus manos y lo atrapó en una de sus telarañas arrastrándolo hasta él. Había sólo una última cosa que constatar... Un último destello de esperanza brilló dentro de él. Uno de los secretos que escondía el cuerpo de Tony. Uno que sabía casi nadie conocía, porque a Tony no se le daba bien dejar ver nada de sí y eso incluía su cuerpo.

Lo escuchó gritar asustado y revolverse furiosamente hasta que sus manos lo atraparon. Usando su súper fuerza, logró dejarlo petrificado cuando rápidamente lo empujó contra la mesa más próxima a ellos.

—¡Woh viejo, al menos dime tu nombre! ¿Eres un superhéroe? —se quejó nervioso fingiendo aburrimiento cuando le empezó a subir el polo blanco que traía.

Qué eufemismo, se sentía todo menos superhéroe. La palabra hasta le sonaba infantil. En ese momento no era nada, pero sin dudas lo último que era ser súper algo.

—Joder... Eres Tony —gimió viendo los tres lunares con la misma forma de las estrellas sobre la cintura de su pantalón. Alzó la mano temblando y con la punta de los dedos delineó el contorno en forma de triángulo que formaban— ¿Qué hiciste Tony? —jadeó girándose lentamente entre sus brazos— ¿Qué hiciste? —volvió a preguntar observando sus ojos, tan distintos como iguales de cerca, en busca de una respuesta que explicará lo que estaba viendo.

Ese crío solo lo miró unos instantes a la cara, antes de agachar la cabeza y alzar una ceja. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron otra vez, lo vio desplegar una sonrisa que no reconoció en un principio.

Parpadeó algo perdido hasta que vio como separaba los labios y con la punta de la lengua humedece lentamente el inferior antes de torcer la boca en una sonrisa arrogante y sensual.

Lo miró horrorizado. Claro que sabía cuál era esa cara. La conocía de sobra, solo que en esas jóvenes facciones le resultó irreconocible a simple vista.

—No sé qué hice, pero si quieres... —dijo arrastrando maliciosamente la palabra erizandole la piel con su ronco tono.

Se alejó de tres pasos él con el estómago revuelto y el corazón martillado furiosamente en su pecho antes de que pudiera terminar.

Su Tony, ahí estaba, ahora lo veía. Por debajo de la superficie, escondido a medio camino de la adultez, bajo las facciones redondeadas y delicadas de un niño, se encontraba el futuro Playboy millonario que era.

Lo vio cuando su sonrisa se intensificó sobradamente al ver su reacción; ese orgullo y ese ego explotando en una mirada ganadora de quien sabe que está logrando alterar a su presa.

Podía ser un chico de dieciséis años, pero su mirada dejaba entrever el hombre fuerte y dominante en que se convertiría.

—...puedo dejarte ver donde más tengo lunares y... —sintió la caliente mirada que le lanzó al cuerpo y retrocedió un paso más cuando el crío se le acercó acechándolo.

Su respiración había saltado, pero sin excitación alguna, más bien era como la del actor principal de una historia de terror.

Vio estupefacto como Tony alzaba una de sus manos y le sujetaba el borde de la camisa que sobresalía del blazer que traía. El chico jalo de su prenda suavemente en su dirección para volver a acercarlos. Sus ojos habían seguido todo el recorrido de su mano y se habían perdido en ella.

Lisa y suave. Sin arrugas o callos. Una mano impecable y ligeramente delicada que chocaba violentamente contra la ligeramente arrugada y curtida por años de trabajar en el taller.

—... hasta te puedo dejar tocarlos —remató lanzándole esa traviesa y juguetona mirada.

Ese fue su fin. Su mirada. Esa mirada que tantas veces lo puso de rodillas, literal y figurativamente hablando, se la estaba lanzando un niño y se tuvo que aferrar a la mesa tras Tony, antes de caer al piso cuando sintió el último vestigio de esperanza abandonar su cuerpo al escuchar su ronco y sexy tono.

No había más dudas, no era un juego. Ese era Anthony Edward Stark, con 16 años intentando ligar con él.

No sintió mucho, sólo como el niño quedaba atrapado entre sus brazos y la mesa. Solo podía ser consciente de cosas muy puntuales como la tensión que envuelve el delicado cuerpo y cómo contuvo el aire, notó lo pequeño que era contra él y el suave aroma que desprendía su piel. Un olor completamente distinto al fuerte e inconfundible perfume que tanto conocía, pero no más que eso.

Pedazo tras pedazo su cerebro se autodestruye y un lacerante dolor en el pecho empezó a quemarlo al ser consciente de esos detalles.

—¿Te está dando un infarto? —preguntó Tony muy cerca de su oído completamente divertido— Imagina si me hubiera sacado el pantalón, anciano. Hubieras muerto del gusto.

Con el mismo oportunismo de siempre (gracias a alguna divinidad de turno) Rhodes entró corriendo por la puerta y freno a unos metros de ellos.

Claro que él no quería ni pensar en verlo sacarse el pantalón. No quería ni enterarse de lo que iba a encontrarse y menos le nacía analizar aquello de anciano, por lo que giro la cabeza y observo a su viejo mentor con la mirada vacía.

En su rostro mil emociones tras lucieron, pero las únicas dos con las que sentía empatía fueron la incredulidad y el desconcierto.

Rhody se quedó allí parado lo que pareció una eternidad, abriendo y cerrando los ojos con clara sorpresa.

—¿...Tony? —preguntó sin dudar realmente de lo que veía, arrebatándole cualquier atisbo de ilusión, mirando al niño frente a él que giro la cabeza (por suerte) dejando de verlo para dirigir aquellos impresionantes y tan jóvenes ojos a Rhodes.

—¿Tú si sabes que soy Tony? —le preguntó con recelo apretando la mano sobre el tubo.

Había tenido que cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando otra vez pese a su tono confiado, sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de Tony se acercó más al suyo buscando una protección inconscientemente.

Un gemido se atascó en su garganta cuando sintió todos y cada uno de sus instintos protectores activarse y al abrir los ojos cruzó una fugaz mirada con Tony. Algo muy extraño y primitivo se despertó en su interior con el saber que la persona que más amaba en el mundo, tenía miedo y no era capaz de protegerse.

De alguna forma que se negaba a entender, su cabeza ya había aceptado lo que estaba pasando y había reaccionado por instinto a las necesidades de este nuevo Tony.

Sin despegar sus labios, perdido en el suave y oscuro dorado en su mirada con vetas café, lo miró intensamente y sin poder detener sus movimientos, separó la mano de la mesa rodeando la pequeña cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo.

El suave olor de su cabello casi rapado ascendió por su nariz y sus ojos se apretaron con más fuerza al encontrar este olor terriblemente familiar y nuevo a la vez.

Al ver como intentaba esconder el miedo que había dentro de su pequeño y frágil cuerpo un gruñido quiso salir de su interior, y lo contuvo pegando a Tony a su pecho para transmitirle su calor. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron sin querer su suave piel y vio cómo el niño se estremecía ligera e involuntariamente contra él.

Suave, tibio, frágil. Todas palabras que su mente soltaba una tras otra, mientras con más ganas tapaba el cuerpo de Tony de la vista de Rhodes.

Había que joderse, estaba loco. De remate, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba tanto hacerle sentir que estaba a salvo que no tenía idea de que sería capaz. Nunca dudo que lo amaba, pero aquello se sentía raro y bien, mal y necesario.

Ahí vio el precipicio. En el instante en que los ojos castaños lo miraron fijamente y un ligero sonrojo tiñó delicadamente sus mejillas al soltar aire bruscamente, saboreo la perdición de su cordura, cuando algo dentro de él se calmó complacido cuando vio el miedo remitir.

—Yo estoy aquí —susurró duramente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sorprendiéndolos a los dos.

Todo su interior le gritaba que tenía que calmarlo, que tenía que dejarle claro que había alguien que lo iba a defender. Su garganta quemó cuando se guardó las inadmisibles palabras, que quisieron salir de su boca: «Yo siempre te voy a cuidar»

Él no iba a hacer tal cosa, porque su Tony, el que lo cuidaba a él más específicamente, iba a volver tarde o temprano y él no le iba a prometer a un niño cuidado y protección si dicho niño iba a desaparecer, en minutos si era posible.

Susurro aquello tan bajo, que no se enteró si Tony lo escucho o no. Suponía que sí, ya que lo oyó inspirar bruscamente, antes de pasar saliva y recomponer su arrogante expresión ahora más confiado.

Algo dentro de él se rompió más cuando la dicha por lograr su cometido lo golpeó.

No quería sentir nada de eso, sólo quería volver a tener a su hombre de hierro allí y no a ese suave y pequeño niño con cara de ángel y sonrisa de demonio. Quería al gran y duro déspota que esa mañana le había dado un selección sobre sexo matutino y lo bien que los años le sentaban a un cuerpo.

Diría que pasaron cien años desde que lo sintió acercarse asustado para luego volver a alejarse para enfrentar a Rhodes, pero sabía que solo había sido cosa de unos pocos segundos.

Segundos que: lo desestabilizan, visto que toda idea de que aquello no estuviera pasando, se esfumó cuando la férrea determinación de que nada iba a tocarlo lo atacó. Segundos que lo llevaron al infierno y lo dejaron allí cuando se dio cuenta que si sus sentidos arácnidos estaban conectados al chico, era porque irrefutablemente era su Tony. Segundos que bastaron para dejar su respiración pesada y los dedos hormigueando allí donde lo tocaron.

Como granos de arena perdiéndose en el infinito de un reloj gigante, el tiempo perdió dimensión y lo único que quedó dentro de él fue ese fuego frío que juraba proteger a Tony de cualquier cosa que lo asustara, así fuera él mismo. Una determinación tan grande y pesada que sintió como si sus hombros cayeran por el peso de esta vida nueva y extraña que se insinuaba en su panorama.

Nada de eso sucedía con su consentimiento. Su vida y su mente se reestructuró como si fuera un puzzle invisible e imantado. Una cosa fue llevando a la otra y por más que su mente racional seguía sin entender qué pasaba, su yo primitivo tenía las cosas muy claras.

—Claro que sí... —susurró Rhody caminando lentamente hacia ellos, sin haberse llegado a dar cuenta de lo que pasó mientras Tony empezaba a caminar a su encuentro alzando el mentón.

Agradeció que no se diera cuenta, sentía paz de saber que eso fue tan íntimo y fuerte que los envolvió por unos segundos solo a ellos. Y solo pluralizo porque no había forma de que Tony no notara la locura momentánea que lo envolvió.

Sentía una extraña molestia al pensar que eso podía ser descubierto, eso que por unos instantes le hizo olvidar el dolor que lo había estado abrumado.

Cuando notó como el semblante del niño se suavizó con plena confianza en que lo estaba cuidando, no fue capaz de entender porque se sintió sucio y extraño, como si fuera algo que debía de esconder.

—¡Oh claro, mi apariencia! —dijo Rhody frenando de golpe para verse a sí mismo con una sonrisa penosa cruzando por su rostro al caer repentinamente en cuenta de porque la reticencia de Tony— Supongo que los años no fueron tan generosos conmigo como lo son... ¿fueron? contigo —dijo alzando la cabeza un poco perdido.

—¡Joder! —gritó el adolescente mirándolo extasiado alejándose del todo de él con cuatro fugaces pasos— ¡¿Rhodes, no?! ¡Viaje en el tiempo! —gritó victorioso al ver a Rhody asentir desplegando una sonrisa asustada pero tranquila y solo necesito verlo alejarse dos pasos más de él, antes de caer desmayado y totalmente superado por la situación.

—Hijo de tu puta madre...

Hasta ahí había podido aguantar en pie.

Viajes en el tiempo. ¿En que se habían metido?

—¡Peter! —se sobresaltó al escuchar la dura voz de Happy y corrió en dirección a la sala de reuniones que había en otra ala del segundo piso.

Ni bien entró en la gran habitación extraño terriblemente los vidrios. Aquellas espesas paredes de duro hormigón lo incomodaban tanto o más que la gigante mesa de acero negro pulido.

Había follado sobre ella suficientes veces a lo largo de los años para hallarla familiar y cómoda, pero si no estaba acostado, sentado o inclinado sobre ella, se le antojaba extraña e intimidante.

Todas las personas que importaban en la vida de Tony se hallaban allí reunidas. Todos por lo mismo: una explicación y posterior solución al inmenso y joven problema que tenían entre manos.

Strange se venía igual que siempre, lo que sólo aumentaba su reticencia a ese hombre. Mientras las caras de todos los demás, incluida la suya, evidenciaban distintas marcas del paso del tiempo, el rostro de Strange se mantenía exactamente igual. Barba prolijamente cortada y ese pelo castaño con un ligero veteado en gris a los costados.

Sus vívidos ojos azules lo perturban otro tanto, pues de alguna forma que encontraba inexplicable, sentía como si contuviera más saber del que le apetecía entender y que con ellos te atravesará como si leyera en tu rostro el destino no ayudaba.

Carraspeó atrayendo la atención sobre él, y se intentó recordar que era un adulto, rodeado de otros adultos y no un chico de quince años, rodeado de demasiados adultos. Cosa difícil de hacer, más sin el apoyo silencioso que siempre le daba el aura dominante y protectora de Tony a su espalda.

Caminó lentamente, forzando a su cuerpo a imitar la postura llena de arrogancia y seguridad de su pareja y se sentó en la cabecera opuesta a la de Strange, sin dejarse intimidar por esos azules ojos.

—Bueno, ya estamos todos —dijo Pepper asintiendo con la cabeza en su dirección.

—Falta Bruce —dijo Rhodes mirándola de soslayo.

—Él se queda con el niño, alguien tiene que vigilarlo.

—Con Tony —aclaró Happy por si él no se había dado cuenta.

Selló sus labios y decidió dejar esa conversación para más adelante. Se rehusaba a llamarlo por su nombre.

Tenía una fea corazonada que le impedía comportarse con normalidad con el adolescente, no planeaba exponer sus temores en público o dejar lugar al debate sobre su forma de obrar.

Los tiempos en los que todos tenían cierta potestad sobre él se terminaron hacía muchos años, no iba a permitir que se les olvidará. Era muy fácil perder el respeto de las personas y si querías ser tratado con algo de dignidad más te valía forzar a que todos lo entendieran o te resignas a lo que ellos consideraban apropiado.

Inclinó la cabeza dejando pasar su comentario y se centró en Strange.

Stephen lucía exacto como lo recordaba, pero ese día, había algo distinto en sus ojos mientras lo miraba. Lo estudió un rato mientas Happy y Rhodes ponían al corriente a Pepper, Wong y Strange sobre los hechos ocurridos una vez que F.R.I.D.A.Y. les dio el aviso y él se concentró con el Hechicero Supremo de Nueva York.

Lo veía más pálido de lo habitual y algo en la postura de sus hombros le dijo que la tensión era más que preocupación. _Culpa_ , susurró su mente.

—¿Por qué... —dijo cortando sin darle nada de importancia a lo que Rhodes estaba diciendo— por qué estás nervioso Stephen? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección.

—No lo estoy, sólo escuchaba atentamente lo que pasó.

—No, no lo haces. —lo contradijo pese a sentir el golpe en su pantorrilla, cortesía de Rhody.

—¿Qué crees que hago Peter? —preguntó amablemente inclinando la cabeza.

Vio como Wong estaba por defender a Strange, pero este alzó la mano pidiéndole silencio con sus impresionantes ojos fijos en él.

—Te noto ansioso —dijo con énfasis, dejando en claro la deliberada decisión de no usar otra palabra— Como si esperaras el momento oportuno para decir algo. —continuó por más que los ojos de Happy lo devoraban a preguntas.

— Lamento decir que estás en un error.

—No me esforzaría, si fuera tú, en mentir. —inclinó la cabeza con aire aburrido— No me tomaría nada lograr que F.R.I.D.A.Y. me muestre exactamente qué pasó en ese taller y a qué hora saliste de él está mañana.

—Peter... —se negó a mirar a Rhodes, no solo por qué quería una respuesta, si no por el tono que uso.

—Porque no dejamos las idioteces para cuando Tony vuelva y ahora solo te limitas a decirme por qué mi pareja está atravesando la pubertad por segunda vez. —dijo tan acusatoriamente como pudo.

La verdad es que lo que había pasado allí olía a Strange. Nadie se lo iba a sacar de la cabeza. Tony podía ser una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo, pero de ahí a poder manipular de aquella forma el tiempo... Había un límite muy claro pese a lo fino. Uno que sólo una persona que ellos conocían podía cruzar.

—¡Peter! —volvió a reprenderlo Rhodes y esa vez viró la cabeza viéndolo duramente.

—Si quieres algo de mí —dijo con los dientes apretados— Dirígete a mí como a un adulto. —marcó molesto—. Caso contrario, puedes gritar e insultarme y seguirás dándome lo mismo ¿Fui claro? —le preguntó con firmeza.

Todos en la sala guardaron un silencio incómodo y vio cómo su mentor asentía lentamente, recuperándose de la impresión.

—¿Puedes dejar de atacar al Dr. Strange? —le preguntó falsamente amable.

—¿Puede el Dr. Strange dejar de jugar al tonto y explicarme qué pasó con Tony?

El Hechicero Supremo los estudió unos instantes antes de sentarse más erguido. Peter lo vio coger aire con seguridad y Wong a su lado corrió ligeramente la vista. Peter sintió las náuseas, sintió el malestar general en su cuerpo y lo supo mucho antes de que se lo dijeran: _Nada bueno_.

—No sé qué pasó —dijo llanamente enervándolo.

Todo su cuerpo le gritaba que aquello era un inmensa y descarada mentira.

—Tony muchas veces me decía que no era que él me mintiera, era que yo no hacía las preguntas indicadas —explicó recostándose en su asiento cruzando las manos en su pecho mirando a Stephen fijamente— Verá, cuando quería era un astuto hijo de puta, pero voy a seguir su lógica por puro sentimentalismo. ¿Dr. Strange, usted no sabe cómo pasó esto?

—No.

—Bien. —asintió decidiendo que su instinto arácnido fuera el polígrafo del interrogatorio— ¿Sabía que Tony planeaba algo que claramente debería estar relacionado con el tiempo?

—No tan relacionado. —asintió con ambigüedad y Peter se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

—Lo suficiente para volverlo un adolescente entonces. —marcó automáticamente.

—Ciertamente no imaginé que consiguiera algo como eso. Pero dadas las circunstancias, asumo que fue un error de cálculo por mi parte no prever que la cosa podía alcanzar éstas escalas. —corroboró reticente e incómodo.

—Stephen —lo cortó Pepper más tranquila que él— No demos más vueltas, todos nosotros estamos preocupados. ¿Qué pasó con Tony?

El maldito Hechicero volvió su azulada mirada sobre él y suspiró abriendo un portal por el cual metió su mano y luego de rebuscar un poco, y escuchar un ruido extraño al otro lado, sacó la mano del mismo con una carpeta que lanzó en su dirección.

Rodó los ojos a su rostro molesto y abrió la carpeta interesado sin fuerzas para fingir que era muy superado para tirarse sobre ella hambriento por una respuesta.

 _¿Qué intentabas Tony?_ se preguntó mentalmente. _¿Qué me escondías, de qué intentaste cuidarme?,_ se siguió preguntando mientras sus dedos temblaban sobre la carpeta.

—Hace dos años el señor Stark vino a buscarme para preguntarme por un asunto que me llamó la atención: Estaba repentinamente interesado en la gema del Tiempo.

Sus ojos viajaban a los papeles que leía pero no entendía qué significaban. Releyó mil veces un mismo párrafo pero no le hallaba sentido a lo que sus ojos veían.

—Como era de esperarse, le dije que ese no era un tema que yo fuera a discutir con él, pero después de insistir por mucho tiempo y de formas increíbles, accedí a escuchar que era lo que le intrigada de ella.

Peter paso página tras página sintiendo un entumecimiento agarrotar sus ideas y volver sus manos torpes. Las palabras se desenfocan una tras otra impidiéndole leer con claridad. Quizás su instinto de supervivencia intentaba evitarle ese pesar, quizás sólo eran las lágrimas impidiendo que su corazón se rompiera y su mundo dejara de existir.

—Me dijo que no le interesaba la gema en sí, si no parte de su magia. Él no lo llamo así, pero me preguntó qué posibilidades había de encapsular parte de su fuerza. Sólo un fragmento.

Sentía como si las finas hojas pesaran cientos de kilos cuando intentaba pasarlas y se rindió al tener que releer la misma palabra un mínimo de mil veces en lo que la voz de Strange se perdía en el aire.

—Me dijo que no necesitaba mucho, sólo lo suficiente para darle empuje a uno de sus proyectos.

—¿Qué proyecto? —preguntó Pepper

—Uno de rejuvenecimiento celular. —dijo secamente.

—¿Quería verse más joven? —preguntó Happy con los ojos clavados en él.

Peter abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada. Se hallaba perdido más allá de lo que alguna vez pensó poder. ¿Así se sentía la locura? ¿Así de frágil e inverosímil?

¿El dolor podía enloquecerlo? Cerró los ojos y cerró la carpeta. Había tenido suficientemente. Su pecho se apretó tanto que temió jamás poder volver a respirar. Las palabras giraban, se gravaban a fuego en su mente, apuñalaban su corazón y rasgaban su mente.

Cáncer.

Huesos.

Ninguna mejora.

Tratamiento experimental.

Metástasis total.

Terminal.

Tres años de vida máximo.

—No —respondió Stephen mirándolo fijamente.

O bueno, eso era algo que Peter sospechó, porque sintió su mirada, ya que era imposible para él salir de su mente. Seguía encerrado en ella y sentía como si nada nunca fuera a liberarlo. La oscuridad se lo engulló y todo dejó de ser real. Alguien tocó su mano. Suponía que Rhodes, no tenía idea, pero tiró de él llamándolo.

Volteó el rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba ciego, no veía nada, nada tenía forma o color. Su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos y recuerdos encajando con una perspectiva que hacía a sus entrañas arder.

¿Qué le habían hecho a la vida para merecer aquello?, ¿Que?. Sólo eran felices. Ninguno de los dos se metió con nadie, estaban solteros al momento de iniciar su relación y él era mayor de edad.

Tony había hecho mal pero hacía mucho bien recuperando el equilibrio. Luchaba y luchaba por ser mejor persona. Tenía sus errores, pero siempre después de quejarse mil veces, los enmendada.

Por su parte Peter creía humildemente que estaba haciendo las cosas como era debido. Ayudaba a los necesitados, dedicaba sus tardes libres a seguir su trabajo como el amigable hombre araña, había empezado a buscar a su reemplazo y hasta había optado por la docencia. Completamente convencido de que el futuro eran los chicos, había declinado la posibilidad de abrir su propia empresa solo para poder dedicarle la vida a la enseñanza.

¿Por qué a ellos?

Todo fue muy claro. Las fechas empezaron a cerrar en su mente y todo lo que le fue imposible ver por culpa de la rutina, encajó de una nueva y grotesca forma. No estaba volviéndose viejo, Tony se estaba muriendo. Que a ojos de un simplista era lo mismo, pero no, había una diferencia muy grande. Inmensa y abismal.

—Sólo quería... —empezó Strange, pero él lo cortó.

—Retroceder el tiempo —remató él abriendo los ojos, desesperado por escapar de la demencia que lo acechaba dentro de su propia mente—. A un nivel celular ¿no es cierto? —preguntó sintiendo como el intenso dolor le adormecía el cuerpo.

—Exacto.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó sin poder creer lo que Tony había sido capaz de hacer sin hablar con él.

—No lo sé. —susurró con completa sinceridad.

—No... No puedo con... No... Lo siento —dijo antes de que su voz se quebrara.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y un gritó furioso salió desde fondo de su alma antes de arrastrar la silla y pararse enloquecido.

Escuchó como todos empezaron a gritarle que se calmara pero se consumía por dentro. Su cabeza empezó a doler gracias a las repentinas punzadas que lo atacaron y sus pulmones no querían cooperar.

El odio y el miedo lo aplastaron y no fue capaz de tener medio pensamiento coherente. Quería salirse de su piel y no volver nunca. La injusticia le supo a porquería en la boca y la locura ganó la partida contra todo lo demás.

Con furia sujetó la silla en la que estaba sentado y las con lágrimas quemando sus mejillas la arrojó contra la espesa puerta de vidrio.

—¡NO! —gritó con la frustración ardiendo en su interior.

Con furia renovada vio cómo su ira no conseguía destrozar nada y con un grito aún más fuerte la volvió a sujetar y la arrojó soltando otro gruñido frustrado.

—¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! —gritó histérico esa vez cuando vio que la jodida puerta solo se había resquebrajado un poco.

Perdido en la bruma de la miseria que lo envolvía, atrajo la silla así con una de sus telarañas y sujetándola con fuerza empezó a golpearla una y otra y otra vez contra la puerta.

—¡DEBISTE —un ruido seco se oyó y una de las patas de la silla cayó al piso— HABLAR —Peter empezó a ahogarse con sus propias lágrimas— CO-CONMIGO! —lloró.

Sentía como con cada nuevo golpe, la silla se hacía pedazos bajo sus manos pero no podía frenar. Gritando y gruñendo con el alma sangrando y el corazón rompiéndose hasta sus huesos siguió destrozándola hasta que no quedó nada de ella que sujetar. Con la mirada enloquecida y soltando otro grito rabioso, agarró otra de las sillas y volvió a la carga contra la puerta.

Nadie intentó detenerlo, Happy sostenía a Pepper y Strange a Rhodes. Peter los miró y se llenó de dolor. Sus ojos se volvieron a nublar y la furia volvió a consumirlo.

Gruñía, lloraba e hipaba pero no sentía que fuera a acabar nunca, sentía que sin importar qué no se cansaría, nunca conseguiría extirpar esa frustración, esa furia. Un huracán de dolor y desesperación lo tenía cautivo y solo quería destruir algo. Quería destrozar, romper, arruinar. Necesitaba destruir, necesitaba sacar ese veneno que por dentro lo consumía jurándole no volver a dejarlo salir a la superficie.

Su cuerpo se sentía ajeno, las grietas en su pecho se ramificaban, crecían y lo cegaban. Otro grito salió de su cuerpo, los expulsaba, no los soltaba. Algo más grande y más fuerte se los arrancaba del pecho como si entre las octavas se esconderían los pedazos de su alma y se la estuvieran arrebatando.

—No, por favor, no por favor no —sollozó sujetando la silla entre sus manos destrozándola antes de agacharse en el piso y caer sobre sus rodillas.

Apretó el rostro entre sus muslos y sintió cómo sucumbía. Los recuerdos en su mente se resquebrajaban como el vidrio, los pedazos de su corazón cayendo igual que esos pedazos de hierro al suelo.

Alguien tocó su brazo y Peter alzó el rostro asustado, olvidando que no estaba solo.

—Peter hijo, cálmate. —le pidió Rhodes con una sonrisa amable— Está bien, solo tenemos que revertir esto.

Peter se paró de golpe alejándose de sus palabras. El dolor lo tenía prisionero y ya no tenía idea de quién era.

—¡NO SE PUEDE! —le gritó sin el menor interés por lastimar o no a las personas que quería.

Ya nada importaba. Se giró y vio la puerta, no sabía cuándo, pero se dio cuenta que el vidrio ya no estaba. Miró furioso los restos en el piso y tomando otra silla, la empezó a destrozar contra la pared, sintiendo como el hormigón empezaba a volar a su alrededor manchando su rostro húmedo e hinchado.

Le dolían las manos y la espalda pero peor era detenerse. La realidad llegaría con la calma, con ella iba a venir la aceptación, pero él sólo quería morirse. Quería consumirse así como la vida de Tony se consumió sin que lo viera, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder ayudarlo o detenerlo. Peter sentía como su garganta ardía, como su mente tomaba su vida y sus recuerdos retorciéndolos, ensuciándolos, retirando un putrefacto velo de mentira y dolor.

Pensar en Tony arrojó una nueva ola de dolor a su cuerpo. Un azote violento de penuria le arrancó otro grito furioso. No podía vivir sin Tony, no importaba qué. Aquello no era justo. Habían pasado por mucho a lo largo de los años no podían arrebatarselo. Era suyo y ni la muerte podía entrometerse.

Un fuerte estruendo proveniente de su izquierda lo sobresaltó, sintió como era comprimido y alzado un metro del suelo. Parpadeó y bajó la mirada para ver unos fuertes brazos verdes sujetarlo.

Gritó con fuerzas y se empezó a revolverse furiosamente contra ellos casi con esperanza. Volvió la cabeza y por más que el rostro verde lo miro sacando los dientes, los ojos del Hulk eran los de su antiguo profesor. Peter no bajó los brazos, no ahora que tenía un rival, no ahora que alguien en la sala podría darle la pelea que necesitaba para drenar aquel dolor, para hacerlo arder bajo la rigurosa fuerza animal que empuja y pujaba por salir.

Negó imperceptiblemente, Hulk lo imitó y Peter sonrió como un lunático demasiado roto como para importarle las consecuencias de sus actos. Oyó a Happy gritarle algo, pero Peter volvió su rostro si vida modulando un mudo «No puedo» antes de volver a ver a Hulk atinandole una patada para soltarse. 

Hulk abrió los brazos sorprendido por la fuerza de su golpe y él se agachó en el piso listo para pelear.

Claro que nadie iba a permitírselo, menos que menos Bruce, que alzó una de las duras manos del Hulk en su dirección y lo lanzó sin piedad por la habitación haciendo que su cuerpo golpeara duramente contra el concreto. Cayendo al piso en el otro extremo de la sala de conferencias, Peter sintió un ligero mareo al dar de frente contra el piso y su cuerpo quedó marcado en la pared.

—¡Hulk! —gritó Happy a unos metros de él en lo que otra persona pasaba su brazo bajo su hombro para pararlo.

Stephen y Wong se habían interpuesto entre Hulk y él. Sintió la terrible necesidad de decirles que lo dejarán que quería que acabara con él. Peter se burló por meses de Tony y sus dolores por la edad, Peter se reía y se burlaba de un hombre, de _su_ hombre muriendo _._ No quería, no lo merecía. Su cuerpo dolía casi tanto como su alma. Las lágrimas se secaron en su cuerpo porque pese a que el dolor lo recorrió agachando su cabeza rendido, ninguna rodó por su rostro.

—Parker calmado —gruñó mirándolo ofuscado antes de girarse y desaparecer haciendo otro inmenso agujero en el hormigón.

Todos en la sala se giraron para verlo y se obligó a no seguir llorando cuando notó en cada rostro el dolor y el miedo. Repentinamente se sintió perdido, abandonado. Tenía que ser fuerte porque Tony no estaba ahí para serlo por los dos

 _Por todos,_ lo corrigió su mente. Alzó la vista, no fijo en ninguno los ojos, pero los vio apretados unos contra otros asustados. Todos estaban mal y preocupados, pero sabía que en cuanto se los dijera ninguno habría reaccionado como él.

 _Ninguno jamás lo amo tanto,_ escupió su mente con resentimiento a ese pensamiento, pero pese a que tenía toda y completamente la razón, no quitaba mérito al hecho de que tenía que calmarse.

Inspiró y ni peleó contra el coronel cuando esté se esforzó por erguirlo.

—Mira lo que lograste. Despertaste a Hulk. ¿Qué te hemos enseñado en estos años? —gruñó suavemente Rhodes soltandolo para ver si podía mantenerse derecho por sus propios medios.

Peter sintió un dolor agudo quemarle las venas y sacudió la cabeza. No podía dejarlo hacer chistes, no podía dejarlo burlarse.

—Tiene cáncer terminal de hueso. —susurró saboreando la sangre en su boca— Si lo revertimos morirá en pocos meses. Ni un año de vida de le quedaba. Se había... se había prendido a su páncreas, a sus pulmones, a su estómago y empezaba a llegar a su sangre...

Peter gimió recordando la dieta vegana de la que se burló, la falta de aire al bajar las escaleras. Tony siempre se reía con él, le decía que iba a tener que ir comprando el disfraz de enfermerita, lo besaba y lo abrazaba bromeando con que iba a vivir ciento diez años ahora que su dieta era inmejorable.

Si todos estaban en silencio en ese momento la cosa se tornó fría y desoladora al instante. Los hombros de Rhodes cayeron cuando soltó el aire de golpe y Pepper lo taladraba con la mirada buscando una explicación. Happy ni siquiera se inmutó, Peter no estudió largo y tendido su rostro, le dio una ligera mirada pero pudo ver el dolor y la aceptación. Stephen solo lo miró con pena y corrió la silla al lado suyo para que se pudiera sentar.

—Podemos seguir —dijo esquivando con la mirada la destrucción que su exabrupto y la aparición de Hulk dejaron.

Se sentía humillado e infantil. El dolor en su cuerpo crecía, se sentía pesado y su cabeza embotada. El cansancio momentáneo mantenía su mente en un sordo estado de semi- hibernación, pero sabía que la frágil calma poco duraría.

—No puede ser —dijo Pepper con rotundidad volviéndose a sentar.

—No vamos a perder tiempo en esto —dijo Rhodes mirándola determinando— Entiendo que esto salió mal, pero no puede ser tanto peor que lo otro. Sólo tienes que avanzarle la edad y que vuelva a no sé... los cincuenta. ¿No?

—Debo estudiarlo —dijo Stephen sin querer implicarse mucho y pese a que Peter deseaba decirle que era un maldito hipócrita, mantuvo la boca cerrada— No puedo prometer nada. Wong y yo necesitamos ir al taller y ver que salió mal porque esto no es algo que hubiéramos contemplado. Cómo en todo experimento había cosas que podían salir mal —explicó con una frialdad que le molestó, pero su mente entumecida no estaba para sostener esa pelea— Pero Tony jamás especuló algo como esto en sus pruebas preliminares.

—Yo los llevo —dijo parándose tan rápidamente que otro ligero mareo lo golpeó.

Necesitaba mantenerse entero y andando. Sentía un agujero en el pecho crecer y crecer consumiéndolo, temía que si no se mantenía activo esto lo consumiera hasta destrozar lo que sigue vez llamó corazón.

—Peter quizás deberías...

—No Rhodes, lo que voy a hacer es ir a ese taller y dejar que el Dr. Strange vea que hizo Tony, yo voy lograr poner esa maldita máquina a funcionar. Me figuro que la parte de biología le quedó grande. Y después de eso —agregó con un susurro duro— quiero que tú y yo charlemos el por qué no estás ni la mitad de sorprendido que deberías con que esté enfermo. Por qué no me vas a conv-

—Hace cuatro años se empezó a sentir mal y yo le dije que vaya al médico —dijo rápidamente Rhody, dejándolo estático en su posición sintiendo la traición golpearlo palabra por palabra— Nunca más volvió a tocar el tema, le pregunté qué le dijo el doctor y me dijo que sólo era una anemia.

—¿Y te lo tragaste? —preguntó incrédulo, ya no quedaba suficiente de él para sentir dolor— Sabes que le encanta escondernos su mierda.

— Claro que no lo hice, pero no me dejó nunca saber que tan mal estaba. Tú mismo no te diste cuenta. Él es un as para esconder lo que le pasa. —se escudó Rhodes acorralándolo.

Corrió la mirada con vergüenza. Claro que él tampoco lo noto, jamás hubieran llegado a ese punto si así fuera.

—No sé cómo siempre logra que no lo veamos. —se quejó Pepper meneando la cabeza.

Escuchaba la desazón en su voz, pero él solo tenía los ojos puestos en la carpeta frente a ellos y la mente en Tony. Su Tony, su Tony con cáncer terminal de hueso y en todo el cuerpo.

En su Tony solo y lleno de dolor. Escondiendo con mal humor su malestar y en cansancio los avances de su enfermedad.

Incluso esa mañana había osado creer que tenía problemas para tener una erección y lo más probable que sólo tuviera un dolor inmenso cada vez que lo hacían. Por las placas que vio y lo avanzado de su estado, era obvio que hacía mucho tiempo el dolor lo tenía abatido.

—No tiene caso todo esto. ¿Vamos al taller? —dijo Happy mirándolo fijamente, intentando ayudarlo a que se concentre en lo importante.

Asintió dejándose guiar por el pantano que era su mente y empezó a pensar en una solución. Eso era lo único que tenía que hacer. Centrar su mente.

Volver a la normalidad a Tony, arreglar la máquina y lograr que funcionara.

 _Tony_ , susurró su mente.

Lo había olvidado completamente. _Ya quisieras,_ le espetó una parte de su mente. Parte que impulsó sus siguientes palabras al tener que darle la razón.

—No, ustedes tiene que llevarse a To-... al niño de aquí. Hay que mantenerlo escondido. Nadie puede saber lo que paso. Quién sabe la fila de idiotas que intentarán atacarlo ahora que es débil. 

—No podemos llevárnoslo —dijo Pepper después de salir del estupor en que se había sumergido.

—Claro que sí. No podemos dejarlo solo y libre por ahí —Peter le lanzó una mirada a Happy pero este lo miró con incredulidad.

Él no podía enfrentar todo aquello y liderar con el chico. Era imposible. Muy imposible si tenían en cuenta la miradita que le hecho en el taller. Más imposible si se daba un segundo para pensar en lo extraño de su comportamiento y lo irracional que se volvía.

Intentaba entender que pasaba, que había de raro en él, por qué una reacción tan desmedida. Sentía que había peligro, sentía que debía cuidarlo y protegerlo. Pero lo sentía de una forma tan visceral, tan extrañamente aferrada a sus instintos que lo descontrolaba y lo asustaba. Con Tony jamás fue así, con Tony había sentido muchas veces es conexión piso no tan... intensa. Ahora sentía una especie de lazo que no podía entender, que no podía manejar.

Aún con la angustia clavada en medio del pecho, se sentía violento ver el cómo Bruce lo tocaba cuando la mirada de Tony pedía a gritos distancia. Primero tenía que poner en orden su maldita cabeza, hallar la forma de solucionar esa mierda y luego, luego, podía darle tiempo al niño. Tampoco es que quería que recordara que él lo esquivó, pero Peter tenía asuntos urgentes que atender antes de andar jugando al niñero. No podía dejar a Strange solo y a cargo de todo y sin dudas Tony adolescente era más de lo que él podría manejar. A las pruebas se remite, menos de cinco minutos juntos y lo había sacado de sus casillas.

—Para nada. Se queda aquí. —lanzó Happy con tanta firmeza que no perdió tiempo en intentar rebatir su idea.

—Con Rhody entonces —dijo con seguridad intentando finalizar la discusión, pero su amigo lo miró abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Ni lo pienses Parker —dijo escandalizado por la sola mención de su nombre— Está es su casa, aquí lo tendremos a salvo, contigo.

—No puedo tenerlo aquí —se defendió superado.

No podía, no con el dolor manchando su vida de aquella forma. ¿Nadie notaba que no estaba para cuidar ni de sí mismo?

—Lo siento Peter, Tony se queda aquí. Voy a coordinar su seguridad. —le dijo Rhody sin dejar lugar a quejas.

—Yo voy a conseguirle lo que va a necesitar —dijo Happy dándole un casto beso a Pepper en la frente, antes de acercarse a Rhodes listo para irse.

Los miró traicionado y cuando ambos le palmearon el brazo, entrecerró los ojos molesto.

No quería su compasión, necesitaba desesperadamente su ayuda.

—Vamos, quita esa cara. Llévalo al taller. ¿Qué edad tiene...? Este año se recibía en el MIT. Créeme que no lo notarás si lo dejas vagar por ahí con un par de herramientas. —se abstuvo a soltar un gemido cuando Rhody se dio vuelta y lo miró unos segundos dudando— Sólo no le sueltes una soldadora, si no vas a poder echarle un ojo. En verdad tenía una capacidad innata para quemar cosas.

—Por dios —se quejó soltando un gemido incrédulo.

Definitivamente era lo último que le faltaba, auspiciar de niñera.

—Después tu y yo —dijo Happy burlándose de su tono— Vamos a hablar del porque lo quieres alejar de tí y de la casa.

—No es mi Tony, no lo digas así. —dijo a la defensiva.

La verdad es que no quería discutir eso. No tenía lo necesario para hablar de ello en ese momento.

—Ese es Tony —le recordó haciéndole señas a Rhody para que se vaya sin él.

Corrió la vista molesto. Le dolía demasiado pensar en esos términos. No era su Tony, no le importaba un carajo sus instintos o su ADN.

—Si bueno, no puedo con un adolescente ahora. Tengo mil cosas en la cabeza y... no es sólo trabajo Happy.

Vio cómo su siempre cuidador lo miró lleno de pesar y le dio una palmada cariñosa en la espalda.

—Lo entiendo, pero Tony no te dejó en la calle cuando te conoció. Eras un adolescente mucho más molesto de lo que Tony podría soñar con ser, él también estaba pasando un momento muy duro. ¿Eres mejor o peor que él? —le preguntó seriamente.

Observo cómo le hacía una mueca compasiva y se iba palmeándole más lentamente, dándole su apoyo en verdad esa vez.

Cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz. La migraña empezó a ramificar y cuando Pepper le dio un ligero abrazo y no presto atención a su mueca ligeramente divertida. Escuchó como Rhody soltó una risa lejos suyo, y alzó la mirada al techo sin saber que hacer o pensar.

El dolor era fresco, la traición le quemaba la sangre, saber que su treinta años mayor novio ahora era un adolescente, encerrado en una enfermería lo aterraba más de la cuenta.

Con algo de añoranza volvió a recordar su espléndida mañana y ni siquiera allí encontró consuelo. Toda la mañana, así como los últimos cuatro años, estaban manchados de dolor y mentiras.

Eso lo lastimaba tanto como la culpa. Tony había llegado a esa instancia solo porque no prestó atención; porque ese maldito hombre se la había vuelto a jugar y no quiso contarle lo que estaba pasando y él no pudo ver que estaba mal.

No podía ni enojarse con él al respecto, y no era porque no quisiera, sino porque así era Tony. Era el uno, dos de su pareja y con los años aprendió a amarlo a pesar de todo. Sólo que hubiera deseado que esa vez hubiera sido diferente, que hubiera hablado con él, que lo dejara ayudarlo.

Inspiró con fuerza, cerciorándose de que sus pulmones funcionarán como deberían y se armó de valor. El momento de llorar y lamentarse ya había pasado. Tenía muchas cosas de las que ocuparse y un adolescente por el que preocuparse.

Con pesar Peter acompañó a Strange al taller y con la promesa de volver se encaminó a la enfermería en búsqueda de Tony.

Si no hubiera estado sumergido en la miseria absoluta, Peter habría notado lo mismo que Bruce. En el segundo en que los ojos cafés chocaron con los ojos whiskys estos brillaron.

Como si la imagen de Peter despertará esa chispa traviesa en Tony, estos se encendieron y rápidamente pareció despertar del estupor en que se había sumergido, cuando con mucho tacto y cuidado, Banner le explicó que año estaban y que por lo pronto, lo único seguro que podían decirle es que sí, había viajado en el tiempo y que no, aún no sabían cómo volverlo a llevar a su año.

El asombrado Profesor estaba muy seguro que alguna parte del novio de su mejor amigo, despertaba cierta influencia en el menor visto que el chico relajó los hombros ni bien lo vio atravesar la puerta. No le quedaron dudas de qué era cuando Tony compuso una sonrisa pícara mientras se dejaba caer más en la silla que tan rectamente ocupó cuando hacía unos momentos el ruido de la destrucción se filtró tras la puerta entreabierta y él tuviera que intervenir.

Con una sonrisa Bruce saludó a Tony jurándole verlo en unos días por un control y miro con pena a Peter antes de despedirse.

Por su intercomunicador había escuchado lo suficientemente y si bien le daba mucha tristeza lo que tendría que estar pasando, más pena le daba pensar en lo que el pequeño Tony frente a ellos le iba a hacer pasar.

No lo conoció de chico, pero por lo poco que los vio interactuar, pudo percibir como Peter perdía rápidamente la paciencia, logrando que Tony sonriera encantado.

Y si de algo estaban seguros todos los amigos de Tony era que, en el momento que fuere, bajo las circunstancias que sean y sin importar la edad, Anthony Edward Stark siempre iba a caer a los pies de Peter. Cómo buen Stark que era, la determinación siempre iba a empujarlo a lograr su cometido, tener a Peter Benjamín Parker a sus pies.

Mientras Peter veía la espalda de Tony enderezarse y tensarse cada que estiraba la cabeza para contemplar sus alrededores en dirección a la escaleras se esforzó por no dejar que nada llegará a él.

—Mierda —masculló Tony frenando tan de golpe que se chocó contra su espalda.

Ambos retuvieron el aire y el cerro los ojos obligándose a controlarse. No podía empujarlo lejos suyo por más que las ganas lo apremiaron. El chico no tenía la culpa, no era el responsable. El jodido adulto que había desaparecido lo era.

—¿Qu-qué pasó ahí? —preguntó Tony sintiendo un absurdo miedo cubrirlo, que escondió en una risita aburrida.

El adolescente sabía que estaba a salvo, el Doctor se lo repitió hasta el cansancio y cuando los gritos y el claro ruido de algo viniéndose abajo llegó a sus oídos le había pedido que se quedará en la enfermería y no saliera por nada del mundo hasta que él lo fuera a buscar, pero aquello era atemorizante.

Peter por su parte, como el autómata que era en esos momentos, alzó la mano y la acomodó sobre la piel del cuello de Tony mostrándole que él estaba allí.

Cuando lo sintió relajarse contra la palma fría de su mano alzó la mirada y de fijo en lo que veía Tony.

Desde esa posición podía verse claramente a la distancia la arruinada sala de juntas.

Desperdigados por el suelo descansaban los vidrios que había roto con sus propias manos y los dos agujeros en la pared permitían ver claramente las sillas rotas por el suelo y la mesa negra llena del polvillo del hormigón.

Peter paso saliva empujando suavemente a Tony para que esté avanzará desesperado por alejarse de lo que allí vivió.

—La caída de un superhéroe —dijo recordando su graciosa pregunta en el taller «Eres un Superhéroe»

 _Ya no_ , _ya no hay anda súper en mí_ pensó cuando sintió al chico pelear

Tony giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Peter. No sabría explicarlo ni aunque le dieran un día entero, pero algo en su mirada lo relajaba. Su actitud no era la más amable, pero se sentía extrañamente a salvo cuando ese hombre lo miraba tan fijamente con sus ojos cafés rojos y agotados.

Algo extraño se revolvió en su estómago y alejó la mirada confundido e incómodo. Él nunca titubeaba o tartamudeaba, pero su prodigioso cerebro se descomponía cerca de ese extraño y lo maldecía por eso. _Estás cansado_ le dijo su mente intentando aliviar su desconcierto _Y necesitas una ducha fría_ añadió desdeñosamente. Ah, pero es que olía tan bien. Que puñetera desgracia. Le encantaba. Bueno, ni caso. Ya hallaría la forma de divertirse con él un tiempo en lo que averigua bien qué diablos pasó y cómo llegó allí. Obviamente él no hizo eso desde su taller privado en el MIT, así que su yo de ese año fue ese idiota.

—Un pésimo superhéroe sería —dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se obligaba a actuar con normalidad. 

—No te haces una idea niño.

Peter deslizó los dedos por el fino cuello antes de retirar la mano y Tony apuró sus pasos en la escalera sintiendo como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas incomodándolo. _¿Qué diablos?_

—Tony, abuelo —le esperó alzando bien el mentón y cuadrando los hombros viendo sobre su hombro como Peter (como lo llamó el Doctor) lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos—. No te preocupes, me pondré un cartel para ti, después de cierta edad recordar los nombres es un imposible.

Tony escuchó el resoplido molesto que soltó el castaño a su espalda y sonrió altanero.

 _Al menos va a ser divertido_ , pensó mientras se relajaba un poco más a la espera de que lo devolvieran a su tiempo. 


	3. Jugando con el Tiempo

Habían pasado seis meses desde que todo colapso sobre él. Sabía que muchos creerían que eso era mucho tiempo. Medio año. Una nada envidiable cantidad de días, horas y minutos, pero para él, aquello no significaba nada. 

¿Qué eran seis meses cuando trabajas sin descanso por un objetivo que iba a premiarte con años de felicidad? 

Nada. Eso era nada. 

Una medida estúpida de tiempo, que no valía nada realmente. Un minuto a lo largo de toda una vida, eso era lo que significaba para él seis meses en ese momento. 

Claro que esto solo aplica si te llamabas Peter Parker y habías pasado cada segundo trabajando y trabajando sin descanso. 

Por seguro, si eras Pepper, Rhodes, Happy o Bruce, considerarías que era un excesivo periodo de tiempo. Más si ponías sobre la balanza el no comer, el que dormir se volvió algo efímero y que su personalidad se había empezado a resentir. 

La única conclusión certera y unánime a la que llegó en ese tiempo, era que nadie lo entendía. Quizás Bruce, pero no estaba muy seguro que tanto lo entendía y que tanto le daba por su lado. 

A veces pensaba que el único motivo por el cual su antiguo profesor se sentaba al lado suyo a trabajar era por devolver un favor a Tony. No parecía que en verdad creyera que estaba bien lo que hacía, pero por la amistad que lo unió —unía, se corrigió sin importar un carajo lo mal que estuvieran dando sus resultados— a su pareja, él subía cada día y trabajaba a su lado por conseguir hacer funcionar esa máquina del demonio. 

Claro, claro que no todo fue improductivo. Ahora odiaba a Tony casi tanto como lo amaba: Con todo su corazón. Se sentía dividido a la mitad, una parte de él lo odiaba y la otra lo amaba con locura. Era aquella la que lo empujaba a no descansar, a levantarse cada día, subir por las amplias escaleras y caminar al taller. Lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba y era ese odio el que lo desvelaba por las noches y consumía su vida. 

El muy condenado había programado a F.R.I.D.A.Y. para que borrara todo lo que existiera de su último y más revolucionario invento. 

Estaba muy seguro que había hecho aquello con la firme intención de que nadie pudiera replicar su máquina y decidiera hacer algo indebido con ella. Cómo por ejemplo lo sería retroceder unos quince años y decirle que no, que moría en Alemania y que se fuera al demonio. Pero seguramente el muy ególatra no tuvo en cuenta que su plan podía fallar, que iba a terminar saliendo tan mal, que iba a convertirse en un adolescente y que Peter iba a necesitar replicar el experimento. 

Como siempre, el ego del maldito lo precedía. 

En esos seis meses los avances fueron frustrantes, llenos de fallos y angustiantes fracasos. No terminaban de entender qué era lo que hizo y por más que Bruce y él podían ver la lógica en su ensamblaje, como diantres la hacía funcionar seguía siendo un misterio. 

Había tenido que amenazar a Strange para que le diera el equivalente a una muestra de su cochina gema con la que poder trabajar. Proceso en el perdería un mes y casi todas las horas de sueño posibles, ya que la condenada magia no estaba concebida para poder ser encapsulada y Tony con su puñetera paranoia había eliminado el historial de los procesos que uso para conseguir de ella el único punto que usó. Strange en un acto idiota prefirió no enterarse, ya que lo único que hizo fue llevar su trasero al taller y poner la gema sobre una superficie plana y dejar que Tony a palabras suyas «Creo que la escaneó» y se la devolvió. 

De nuevo, Peter no creía tener lo que hacía falta para intimidar a ese hombre, ¿pero cómo le decías que no a un loco que amenazaba con destruir algo más que una sala de juntas? Correcto, no lo hacías, pero aun así no lograban hacerla andar. 

La desmontó y la volvió a montar, como si hacer esto le diera algunas pistas, pero nada le daba los resultados esperados. 

Más pronto que tarde entendió algo fundamental, lo que fuera que hizo Tony era mucho más que una simple máquina. Y los programas, parches e interfaces que uso para hacer sus sueños realidad le eran un misterio. 

Una de las pruebas casi terminó en éxito, pero eso solo era una burda broma a sus planes. Podía retroceder con éxito los años que quisiera de un organismo, lograba retroceder el tiempo en él y rejuvenecerlo. Habría sido increíble si no lo hubiera visto, pero ni con la ayuda de la gema lograron algo permanente. Frente a ellos y mientras Bruce y Strange contenían al aire, la pequeña ratita bebé volvió a envejecer de golpe y todo fue en vano. 

A esa altura la verdad le daba lo mismo. Una vez que Strange lograra traer a Tony podía seguir trabajando junto a él. Ya tenía los planos de una nueva máquina y estaba seguro que con el cerebro de Tony coronaria el éxito. 

Peter sintió una puñalada en el pecho y suspiró. No quería pensar mucho en Tony, lo evitaba a toda costa porque al hacerlo no solo dolía, si no que traía a colación en su mente  _ otro _ Tony. 

Y  _ eso _ sí era mucho. 

Peter sabía que Odín lo abandonó en esa área. Ese condenado que tenía viviendo bajo su techo era más de lo que podía manejar. Rápidamente le quedó en claro que sus instintos y él estaban en guerra. Una casi tan encarnizada como su cuerpo y su mente entre el dolor y amor. 

Todo respuestas e insinuaciones le era un perpetuo dolor de cabeza. No era muy hablador, algo que achacarle a favor, pero poco más podía decir en su defensa. 

El chico parecía encontrar encantador perturbarlo, por lo que había empezado a rehuir de él casi en el mismo instante que lo fue a sacar de la enfermería. En esos seis meses sus horarios casi no coincidían, sólo lo veía por las mañanas en el desayuno y los pocos minutos que estaban juntos, bastaban para enloquecerlo y exasperarlo. 

De alguna forma Tony se las arreglaba para cruzar sus caminos durante el día y con mucha impunidad, lo volvía loco con pocas palabras obligándolo a esconderse lejos él al despertar sentimientos que se negaba a soltar. 

Pepper lo miraba con rencor cada que huía de la cocina y Rhodes se reía cruelmente cuando lo pescaba escapando del taller a la hora que el chico bajaba para distraerse. Happy dejó de intentar hacerlo explicar su comportamiento la última vez que le cerró la puerta en la cara y, por suerte para él, Bruce no exigía una sola explicación. 

¿Pensaban que no se sentía ruin? ¿Creían que para él era fácil? No, no lo era. También le dolía saber que sus acciones eran egoístas y desconsideradas, pero el dolor seguía muy fresco en su interior y pese a que todos se esforzaban por qué él entendiera que  _ era _ Tony, Peter sabía dentro de sí que no lo era. Al menos no el suyo. 

Ver a ese chico era ver la cruda verdad explotando en su cara. Cada vez que se acostaba, el frío que lo rodeaba era devastador, pero despertar no era mejor. Ver al chico sólo aumentaba esa podredumbre que poco a poco le arrebataba su personalidad y lo volvía ese osco ser humano con la mirada apagada. Ese que le devolvía el reflejo, al desempeñar el espejo del baño cada mañana, no era él mismo así como ver el chico comer, hablar o reírse pese a que se pareciera al hombre que amaba, también le recordaba que no era él. 

Peter secretamente sabía que jamás volvería a ver a su Tony. Eso no era algo que pudiera discutirse, pero una parte de él mucho más propensa a seguir creyendo en las hadas, le decía que si se esforzaba, que si demostraba estar a la altura, lo lograría. Pero el Tony adolescente rondando por la casa le rememoraba que estaba muy grande como para creer en puñeteras hadas y Peter en verdad no estaba listo para tener esa charla consigo mismo.

Todos parecían convenir que prefería vivir en la miseria y con el correr de los días dejo de intentar hacerlos entender. Claro que él también extrañaba reír y divertirse. En esos seis meses trabajó lo que no hizo en dos años y todo su cuerpo lo sentía, pero el chico lo supera y cualquier vestigio de diversión que pudiera encontrar en sus respuestas rápidas le hería más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse.

Tan crudamente igual como distinto, le recordaba constantemente lo que perdió y todo lo que extrañaba de su antigua vida. No podía ni escucharlo hablar sin recordar a su Tony, mucho menos podía fingir que no le afectaba. 

Claro que había más, claro que sí. ¿Quién dijo que su calvario terminaba en el dolor de la soledad, en la aceptación de una pérdida? Él era Peter Parker y claro que la vida volvería a darle una cachetada y le tiraría más mierda encima. Porque obviamente, Peter había sabido joderle muy bien la vida a mucha gente en su anterior vida, si no nada explicaría el martirio que le tocaba padecer en ese momento. 

Sus instintos se habían alejado completamente de su control. No se reconocía, ni a sus acciones. Peleaba contra una enfermiza y molesta necesidad que no podía mantener a raya. La misma parte que pensaba que aún era posible traer a Tony, le decía que estaba todo bien, que solo era estrés. La misma que le decía que madure y dejé de hacer el idiota, le explicaba con dolorosa lógica que sus instintos trabajan horas extra para proteger por dos aquello que su mente intentaba alejar. 

En cierta parte de esta lógica, Peter se preguntó si tan solo dejar de huir haría una diferencia, pero no sabía si correr el riesgo era oportuno. ¿Cuántas veces iba él a quemarse con la misma maldita mecha, antes de entender realmente qué no era a tan prueba de incendios como pensó originalmente? No sabía, pero la duda y sus ideas sobre cómo manejar aquello lo habían orillado a una nada sana obsesión que estaba desarrollando por vigilarlo constantemente. 

Mientras F.R.I.D.A.Y se encargaba de la Sede y le echaba una mano con su proyecto, Karen vigilaba al chico por él. 

Peter amaría decir que solo lo hacía porque de un Tony pequeño sano dependía la vuelta de su Tony adulto y sano, pero Peter podía ser idiota si se le antojaba, pero no tanto. La verdad es que el chico no era responsable de su mierda y por más que tenerlo cerca hacía sus piernas flaquear y a su frágil calma hacerse añicos, no le era del todo indiferente. 

Día, tarde, mañana y noche lo controlaba. Comidas, ejercicios e incluso hacia un control de los líquidos que tomaba. El concepto de privacidad se había evaporado, y por más que nadie lo supiera, mantenía un estricto ojo sobre el chico. 

Le gusta esa parte: «Nadie lo sabe» entendía que Rhodes no veía la hora de que Peter lo fuera a buscar y todos iban por el mismo camino. Holgaba decir que en la Sede de los Avengers, él era el único que aún creía que podría traer a Tony de regreso.

Le dio un ataque de náuseas cuando entendió la miradita que les echó a Tony y a él Rhodes en desayuno unos meses atrás, cuando el primer experimento falló. Al principio pensó que intentaba decirle que algo malo pasaba con Tony y se preocupó, pero viéndolo en el desayunador tomando como amo y señor un café muy dulce (increíble para Peter era ver cuántas cucharadas de azúcar le metió, siendo que el adulto lo tomaba amargo y tan fuerte que alzaba muertos de sus tumbas) notó que estaba bien. Alejó rápido la mirada cuando sus ojos se posaron dos instantes de más, en la forma en la que relamía sus labios y la sonrisa que vio en la boca de su mentor fue confirmación a la más aberrante de las ideas: Quería que use como parche al niño.

Era absurdo y huyó ofendido de allí. Diría que se enojó, pero la verdad es que le dio pena. Ese día estuvo casi todo el día viendo a Tony interactuar con todos los demás y mentiría si no dijera que lloró internamente al ver el amor con el que Pepper lo reprendía; la picardía con la que Rhodes le daba clases o la afectuosa forma en la que Happy lo controlaba. Todos estaban desesperados por darle amor, ahora tenían frente a ellos la oportunidad única y de oro de darle al niño todo lo que alguna vez se le negó.

Amor, calor, una familia. 

Peter sentía la pulsión, qué más hubiera dado por poder ir al pasado y abrazarlo cuando sus padres murieron, por darle el afecto que claramente un hombre tan frío y desabrido no tuvo. Pero no podía, en ese momento Peter no podía abrir los brazos para un chico que con su sola presencia implicaba perderlo todo. 

Se llenó de dolor, se llenó de resentimiento y se encerró en el taller espiándolo, cuidándolo a lo lejos y sin poder evitarlo. Puso a Bruce a hacerle exámenes diarios cuando otra de las pruebas mostró un envejecimiento acelerado como posible falla. Por su puesto que está medida rigurosa de exámenes era algo que ninguno de los dos (adulto y niño) agradece, pero el terrible miedo de que el experimento fallara de improvisto lo mantenía despierto por horas en la noche, enredándolo con una terrible verdad. Rhodes lo había dicho: «¿Quién creería que Tony era merecedor de un milagro?» Nadie, ni él. Por lo que dos temores y una pobre esperanza se alzaron en su interior con sorprendente velocidad. 

Miedo uno: Que en algún momento el efecto cambiara, que el proceso se volviera a la inversa y envejeciera de golpe. 

Miedo dos: Que solo la enfermedad volviera, y tuviera un chico enfermo a su cargo. 

Esperanza: Que todo fallara y que su viejo Tony volviera solo. 

Sabía que lo último no era una esperanza era más bien un maldito milagro pero así estaba él, a la captura de milagros y trabajando en proyectos imposibles. 

Ciencia contra fe y ninguna parecía funcionar. 

—Peter. Stephen acaba de llamar, viene en camino. —dijo Rhody sin siquiera acercarse. 

Su vista se desenfoca rápidamente tras esas palabras y soltó las herramientas parándose en el acto. Dilatar aquello sólo aumentaba el calvario y no tenía energía para dejar pasar un solo segundo más. 

No necesito preguntarle a Rhody que esperaba de esa reunión, todos en la casa podían saborear la derrota. Después del primer mes ninguno se atrevió a ser el optimista del grupo, y con el niño ahí, era mucho más difícil creer que podían traer al viejo de regreso. 

El Tony que vivía con ellos era fuerte, sano y no presentaba ningún indicio de algo que no fuera el crecimiento natural para su edad. Era lisa y llanamente un niño que crecía normalmente.

Bueno, ni simple ni normal. La realidad es que Tony se negaba a entrar en esa categoría aún a los dieciséis y demostraba que era más inteligente que el hambre con sus comentarios y su rápida habilidad para manipularlos a todos y tenerlos a su  _ son _ . 

No necesitó pasar grandes instantes al lado de uno de ellos para saber que botones tocar. Bruce la ciencia; Rhodes los recuerdos; Pepper con aquella cara de pena; Happy enloquecerlo a preguntas y a él... 

Peter frenó sus pies, juntó aire y voluntad. Francamente le abochornaba saber que herramienta usaba el chico contra él. Era absurdo. No es que se sintiera humillado, pero le molestaba en sobremanera que algo tan superfluo logrará exasperarlo de aquella forma. Y es que cada vez que le decía «Abuelo» «Anciano» o «Viejo» perdía la cabeza. 

Siempre fue el más chico, nunca se había percatado de lo consciente que te vuelves de tu cuerpo y del paso del tiempo una vez que alguien, al que de momento le duplicas la edad, se metía contigo. 

Seguía estando en plena forma, pero el sueño llegaba antes y las desveladas le pasaban muchas facturas al otro día. Su vista año a año empeoraba y estaba muy al borde de empezar a usar anteojos de forma permanente. 

Si, si, solo eran treinta años y nada malo había ahí, pero cuando el maldito niño le preguntaba si estaba listo para irse a dormir a las ocho de la noche y con horror él se daba cuenta que en la verdad lo estaba, salía de allí huyendo azorado por la poca resistencia que empezaba a mostrar. 

También sabía que una parte de él no huiría despavorida, si el automático comentario del condenado mocoso no fuera: «¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrar tu cuarto?», «Ya voy a arroparte abuelo, no te preocupes» dicho con una sonrisa traviesa y muchas desagradables implicaciones sexuales. Por su puesto que si el chico tenía un mal día las bromas dejaban el terreno de lo sexual y le soltaba el peor de todos «Luego te alcanzó los pañales para dormir». El hijo de puta le había cogido gusto el desesperarlo y le encantaba verlo ponerse furioso. 

Odiaba esa forma de actuar, lo odiaba con todo su ser, porque solo lo hacía extrañar horriblemente a su descarado, ya que Tony siempre le hacía chistes parecidos solo que burlándose de su corta edad, de sueños húmedos y TDA. Parecían metidos en un mundo al revés y de alguna forma Peter siempre se encontraba en su mira cuando había que disparar a matar. 

Subió cada uno de los escalones sintiendo como si lo obligarán a cargar a su espalda más peso con cada paso, alargando su tortura; prohibiéndole e impidiendo que hallara un poco de paz o consuelo. 

Tantas noches se encontró a sí mismo pensando cómo actuar si Tony dejaba su vida y en ese momento no sabía qué querer. Parte del problema con su trabajo era que presentaba una disyuntiva muy dolorosa:

Que vuelva, enfermo y todo, para luchar juntos y encontrarle un milagro más acorde a lo que ambos anhelaban.

Que no vuelva y ver cómo rehacía su vida ese chico de dieciséis años.

Suspiró con pesadumbre y abrió la puerta obligándose a enfrentar lo que les venía. No tenía caso esconderse tras preguntas que no iban a ninguna parte. Todas las opciones que tenía sabían mal o no eran una posible. Y eso era lo que peor lo tenía: falta de opciones. Odiaba no poder tener las soluciones en sus manos, pero más odiaba necesitar tanto el pecho de Tony para poder llorar como correspondía. 

Quería romperse y dejar salir todo ese dolor que llevaba cargando por tanto tiempo, pero no sentía seguridad para hacerlo. ¿Quién iba a sostenerlo para evitar que sus pedazos se esparcieron por todo el suelo y no pudieran re-ensamblarse? Sin los fuertes brazos de Tony no estaban ahí para contenerlo, cómo podía estar seguro de abrir esa canilla. Nadie, no había nadie y eso era lo que más le dolía. Porque nadie lo entendía, nadie escuchaba sus lamentos en la noche, nadie podía acariciar su cabello y decirle que llore que allí estaba para velar por él mientras la angustia pasaba y sacarlo del pozo si se demoraba más de la cuenta. 

Extrañaba sentirlo y la seguridad que eso le daba, añoraba sentirse completo. Todos podían creer que era mezquino con el niño, pero Peter sin importar qué, se durmió cada día de esos seis llorando por un hombre al que ya no sabía si podía hacer volver, o siquiera si eso era correcto. 

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron, cuando tuvo valor de abrir la puerta, fue a Strange parado en medio de la sala hablando por lo bajo con Wong.

Pepper y Happy hablaban entre sí sentados al lado de Bruce, que jugaba con sus gafas abstraído de todo a su alrededor. 

El pétreo rostro de Strange era tan mal presagio como el hecho de que todos subieran con pena la vista en su dirección. 

Sintió la sonrisa triste tirar de sus labios y le hubiera encantado poder contenerla, ya que todos lo miraron incómodos y desconcertados, siendo ésta la primera que soltaba en tanto tiempo. Pero estaba un poco más allá de todo. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin llegar a entrar en la sala. 

Una sala que después de su exabrupto, habían tenido que ser rediseñar y construirla a prueba de Peter Parker con ataques de histeria. 

Unos vidrios reforzados como para Hulk reemplazaron las paredes de hormigón destruidas y la sensación de estar en un acuario lo envolvió. 

Cruzó una rápida mirada con el profesor y este le sonrió de lado diciéndole con ese simple gesto, que él también entendió el mensaje que les quiso enviar Pepper al usar específicamente estos materiales. 

_ «Compórtensen» _

Peter cerró la puerta con calma y sintió antes que escuchar el veredicto. Su estómago se tensó, las náuseas hicieron que la bilis alcanzara su boca y el dolor, oh ese maldito dolor se volvió sólido en su pecho. 

—Lo siento —dijo el Hechicero Supremo y sus ojos es se cerraron cuando el piso se volvió inestable bajo sus pies. 

Los brazos de Rhodes lo atraparon y él sólo tuvo fuerza para menear la cabeza como agradecimiento. Las manos le apresaron la cintura y pese a los años, el amplio pecho de Rhodes lo sostuvo, cargando con su peso cuando la esperanza marchita le arrebató la fuerza. 

—Intenté entender que había pasado aquí y por unos instantes pensé que solo había retrasado su propio tiempo —le explicó Strange, mientras él era acomodado en una silla, nueva y reforzada. 

Quiso reír, de hecho sintió la risa crecer en su interior. Muy tarde las reforzaron, en su interior hasta las ganas de luchar habían muerto. 

Escuchó como todos a su alrededor se sentaban más cerca de él en la mesa. Todos menos Strange. El Hechicero seguía parado frente a ellos, caminando en el cuarto de un lugar a otro; claro indicio de la frustración que a él también lo alcanzaba a tocar en esa situación. 

—Pero algo estaba mal, cuando intenté restablecer su edad me di cuenta de que... en realidad... es el mismo que era con dieciséis años. No puede adelantar, no es tal como lo conocimos... adelantado... a un futuro distinto. —intentó explicarse vagamente Strange.

—No entiendo —se quejó Pepper poniéndole palabras a sus pensamientos.

Las de él se hallaban perdidas en algún lugar entre su pecho y su garganta. Todas juntas asfixiándolo. 

—No retrocedió en el tiempo... viajó en él... por así decirlo. —dijo con sencillez Stephen. 

El silencio a su alrededor tenía poca concordancia con la hecatombe en su cabeza. 

Atrapado entre las palabras y enredado en los sentimientos que lo consumían, sentía como estos intentaban salir de su interior, empujando temerariamente el nudo que le bloqueaba el habla. 

Desconocía si podía darles sentido o no a las palabras, pero en todo caso ellas salieron de todos modos de su reseca boca. 

—¿Dónde fue a parar mí Tony si este es el mismo que a sus dieciséis? 

—Yo... lo busque hasta el cansancio pero no está. —dijo el Hechicero frunciendo el ceño.

Peter aturdido como estaba se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar encerrado en su mente, redimensionando el alcance que esas palabras tenían en él. «No está» Las palabras se repetían y su mente intentaba hallarles una lógica. Siempre había pensado que en el tiempo volvería alguien distinto, alguien que tuviera conciencia de sus viajes en el tiempo, alguien con otras heridas y quizás otro pasado. Se había preparado para que adelantar al niño en el tiempo trajera una lata de sardinas que abrir y sobre la cual construir, pero jamás pensó que solo... solo ya no estaba.

—¡No puede desaparecer! —estalló Happy. 

Quizás alguien debería darle el aviso de que Tony lograba lo imposible. Así fuera una imposible mierda, su novio se lucía o no lo hacía. 

—Se disolvió. —dijo Bruce. 

Un quejido se escapó de su férreo control, al escuchar la simpleza en esa palabra. La imagen mental fue devastadora para él. Las tinieblas seguían tomando espacio en su mente y tras estas pudo distinguir la figura de Tony perdiéndose entre ellas. Diseminándose, solo desapareciendo de sus brazos. 

— Lo siento. —dijo el profesor rápidamente, torciendo la boca en una mueca de disculpa. 

Alzó la mano y la agitó restándole importancia, la verdad era la verdad, pese a todo. Y todo parecía indicar que eso era así. 

En esos seis meses había llegado a esa misma conclusión. Nunca sus poderes se podrían enganchar a otra persona. 

Había tenido parejas antes de Tony, pese a que el engreído ese suponía que era un completo inepto cuando llegó a sus dieciocho, él se había esforzado por superar lo que sentía por su mentor. 

Ninguna de las chicas y chicos con los que estuvo conectaron con esa parte de él. Tony sí, desde el mismo momento en que cruzó la puerta de la casa de su tía el suave perfume natural de ese hombre, se impregnó en su piel y nunca lo pudo sacar. 

No era algo que le encantará decirle al mundo, ya que se sentía muy tosco y privado, pero había algo en su olor que lo ponía a babear y en simultáneo despertaba una fuerza violenta en él. 

Cada vez que Tony lo rondaba, sus instintos se ponían en alerta y le avisaban de su cercanía. Así mismo, cada una de sus nuevas habilidades funcionaba en Tony. Si el riesgo lo rondaba él, se enteraba, y su estado de ánimo rara vez le era indiferente. Podía leerlo a un nivel animal si se quería. 

Seguramente sus instintos entendían una verdad universal, Tony era vital para su sistema y si estaba en peligro, él también lo iba a estar. Teniendo en cuenta el tipo de bicho que lo pico, resultó una suerte que generará un instinto más bien de propiedad y no la desenfrenada necesidad de devorar, literalmente hablando. 

Por ello sospechó, que ese Tony que tenía enfrente, era el único Tony que iba existir ahora para él. Era una cuestión de instintos y para los suyos, no había otro Tony más que el que necesitó proteger en el taller. 

—Diría que se perdió en el tiempo espacial. Ese Tony dejó de existir cuando cambió su línea de tiempo. 

«Dejó de existir» tres palabra, trece sencillas letras combinadas con la capacidad de hundir una vida en la miseria más absoluta. 

—Esto tiene que ser una broma. ¿Cómo es que logró hacer eso, sin que todos sus inventos o interacciones personales desaparecieran? 

Aquello de alguna forma logró desenredar el desastre que daba batalla en su mente y pudo abrir los ojos concentrado. 

_ ¿Cómo? _

—El sólo modificó su tiempo. No su paso en él. —explicó Strange. 

Algo en esa oración se sentía vacío y poco preciso. Se habría molestado por hacerlo ir más a fondo en su explicación, pero el pobre control que tenía de su mente en esos momentos le dijo que no iba a poder con conceptos más técnicos. 

La batalla contra el dolor era muy aguerrida en su interior, casi encarnizada. Intentaba mantenerse en los dos lugares, pero el maldito peleaba fuerte, y su ancla se había "disuelto" en el tiempo llevándose la cordura con él. 

—Cortó un fragmento de su línea del tiempo y lo fusionó con el de ahora —dijo Bruce sorprendido— Algo muy parecido a lo que intentó hacer con sus células. Por lo que Peter y yo vimos, intentaba modificar muy específicamente en su cuerpo, no el tiempo que rodeaba a este. Algo... algo como cortar y pegar. 

Happy soltó un bufido y Strange arrugó la nariz como si le hubieran acercado un plato de mierda.  _ Bienvenido a mi mundo,  _ pensó con malicia. 

—Sí bueno, es mucho más específico que algo así como una computadora. —remarcó entendiendo que la simpleza en su forma de hablar provocaba esa conjetura tan insultante en contesta con los hechos— Pero básicamente sí. —reconoció Stephen después de hacer unas cuantas muecas, que dejaban en claro que era mucho más complejo pero que no valía la pena ahondar.

Cuánta razón tenía. 

—¿Y si agarras a Tony y lo vuelves a " _ pegar _ " en su tiempo, eso no tiene que devolver a nuestro Tony? —preguntó Happy y Wong fue el que hizo una mueca a la palabra pegar. 

Peter notó que se sentían insultados porque ellos siguieran hablando en esos términos, y le alegró terriblemente que así fuera. 

—Puedo —dijo Strange muy poco convencido—. Pero no sé los recomiendo. 

—Sale peor que el cáncer ¿no? —preguntó con tristeza llegando por sí mismo a esa conclusión.

La boca le sabía a alquitrán, pero el silencio era peor. Sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a adormecerse y temía a lo que se avecinaba. 

—¿Qué? Vamos. No puede ser peor. —dijo Happy con una convicción que nadie compartió— Tú sólo corta y pégalo, nosotros hacemos el resto. 

Strange lo miró de malos modos, claramente harto de aquella vulgar forma de hablar de algo que para él debía ser tan sagrado y miró a Happy sin un ápice de piedad. 

—No va a vivir lo suficiente para enfermarse —respondió con ironía y solo fue capaz de lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa en agradecimiento.

—¿Cómo puede pasar eso? —preguntó Pepper con la consternación impregnando sus palabras.

Ella era más del estilo de Rhodes, poco dispuesta a perder el tiempo con absurdos sueños.

—Los viajes en el tiempo y la gema. —suspiró el Hechicero volviendo a hablar en un tono más sosegado quizás entendiendo que Peter podía estar aturdido y dolorido, pero no muerto y acabado. Ganas no le faltaban de medir cuánto le tomaba al Hechicero matarlo porque él no pensaba soltarlo si sucumbía a la locura interna y se lanzaba por su cuello— Se va a obsesionar con ello y morirá buscado respuestas que nunca encontrará. 

Todos clavaron sus ojos en el ojo de Agamotto y se preguntó cuántas veces habría viajado en el tiempo Strange para determinar eso con tal rotundidad. 

—Más veces de las que piensas. —dijo este respondiendo a sus pensamientos— Intente todo. Pero no puedo acceder a los Tony de otras épocas, la única en la que puedo "entrar", por así decirlo, es al punto exacto de donde se sacó. Este es ahora su único presente. Todo cambia de ese punto a este.

— No entiendo —se quejó Rhodes a su lado y se abstuvo de decirle que nadie lo estaba haciendo. Que solo se estaban torturando unos a otros haciendo que Stephen dijera de muchas formas que Tony no podía volver.

—No termino... no termino de entender cómo pasó. —admitió ofuscado el Hechicero y una sonrisa tembló en los labios de Peter, claro que Tony era capaz de lograr cosas que nadie más podía— Wong y yo hemos estudiando todo y lo seguiremos haciendo, pero si desean que lo devuelva a su tiempo, este es el mejor momento. 

Peter se reclinó en el asiento escuchando algo que seguro nadie más notó. Miedo. Stephen tenía miedo de lo que Tony inventó y se jugaba el cuello a que era porque lo que Tony había hecho, no debería poder hacerlo ningún  _ mero mortal _ algo le decía que lo único que a Strange le preocupaba era el logro en sí, la forma. No sonaba como si realmente le sorprendiera lo que pasó, sonaba más bien que le sorprendía que Tony lo hubiera hecho. 

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Bruce acomodándose mejor las gafas.

Y otra vez, sus ojos vieron cosas que seguramente los demás no. Alivio. Se le ocurrió que bien podía cobrarle la maldita forma en la que dijo que su novio moriría antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de enfermarse intentando hacer que confesara el miedo que le daba el cerebro de Tony, pero no tenía caso. No mentía, no podía traerlo, no sin que eso implicara que Tony moría y una parte de él sabía que lo peor que podía hacer en ese maldita maldito momento era buscar problemas gratuitos con Strange. 

— Lo aislaron bien y no tuvo casi acceso a su vida en este tiempo. Mientras más sepa, peor será cuando vuelva.

— ¿No puedes borrarle la memoria? —preguntó Happy extrañado y esa vez una risotada se le escapó.

— No es esa clase de mago Happy —le dijo con crueldad y Strange solo rodó los ojos.

— No, no puedo. Y no, tampoco estudie en Hogwarts. — marcó ofendido.— Esto no es un juego y él no es un títere. —dijo con altivez, como si a alguno de los allí presentes se les fuera a olvidar que el Tony de dieciséis años no era una marioneta. 

— Haberlo pensado antes de dejar que Tony jugará con él. —espetó clavando sus ojos llenos de desdén en él— De haber preguntado, te habría dicho que ese hombre tiene la mala, _ malísima _ , costumbre de arruinar los juguetes ajenos. 

— No lo deje jugar. Intenté ayudar a un amigo. —se defendió mirándolo tan duramente que sintió el ligero golpe en su cuerpo— Él siempre supo los riesgos y decidió correrlos. Prefería eso que la etapa final de la enfermedad. Hubiera hallado la forma Parker. Yo solo intenté que no arriesgara algo más que su vida, por conseguir acceso a las fuerzas que pedía. 

— Debiste decirle que hablara conmigo —gruñó molesto.

— Peter... —gimió Happy sujetando su brazo— No volvamos a empezar. —le pidió agotado.

Veía el cansancio y el malestar que sentía, pero la furia empujaba la sangre en sus venas. No podía dejar las cosas así. No tenía a Tony para desquitarse, pero el malnacido de Strange había participado en ese experimento, lo había ayudado y con eso le bastaba.

— No es empezar. Nunca me explicó por qué lo dejó hacer esto solo. —volvió su vista al Hechicero y lo miró desbordando odio— Si lo querías ayudar, por qué no estuviste ahí para impedir que esto pasará. 

—Porque me engañó. —dijo Strange cortándolo molesto— No se suponía que hiciera esto tan pronto. —por primera vez escucho la frustración absoluta envolver sus palabras y deformar su rostro— La enfermedad avanzaba, pero nada que no esperáramos. Tenía dolores fuertes pero la morfina seguía ayudándolo. Sus movimientos empezaron a limitarse, necesitaba cada día más tiempo para salir de la cama y poder caminar, pero me dijo que aún podía, siempre que usará las pequeñas prótesis que lo sostenían por debajo de la ropa podía soportar una temporada más. Teníamos un plan —gruñó golpeando la mesa molesto alzando los ojos hasta conectarlos con él.

Leía la disculpa en ellos, pero se encontraba demasiado shockeado como para nada que no fuera respirar. 

—Cuando me llamó esa mañana para que le acercara el orbe, dijo que sólo quería empezar a calibrar la máquina, nunca me dijo que iba a apresurar el experimento. No sé qué le pasó, no sé si ese siempre fue el plan, pero lo que fuera, yo no estaba enterado. —se quejó exasperado. 

El asco se apoderó de su boca y le retorció las entrañas con tal violencia que unas fuertes náuseas lo pusieron a temblar. 

La pesada mano de Happy le sacudió el hombro cuando su malestar rompió su control y todos en la sala pudieron ver cómo se desmoronaba. Rhodes vino a su rescate acercándole un vaso con agua y lo cogió desesperado por algo que apagará el incendio que lo empezó a consumir. 

—Fue mi culpa —gimió después de sentir el frío líquido quemarle la garganta— Yo... yo lo... él creyó que lo traté de viejo... —un sollozo le cortó el habla y automáticamente sintió como alguien lo ponía en pie. 

Se aferró con fuerza al saco de Happy sin importarle si estaba intentando abrazarlo o golpearlo por haber molestado a Tony. Todo lo que lo había bloqueado esos seis meses empezó a caer sobre él, no podía resistirlo en pie ni mucho menos solo. 

Aferró con más fuerza a Happy y cuando esté lo apretó conteniéndolo, cerró con fuerza los ojos evitando llorar. 

No podía creer que aquella mañana, esa puñetera mañana, hubiera empujado a Tony a cometer semejante locura. Pensó que se lo dejó en claro, había estado convencido de que su pareja entendió su punto. ¿Por qué precipitarse? 

_ Porque es un maldito obstinado _ , reconoció su mente. 

Siempre se vanagloriaba del hombre que tenía al lado, incluso disfrutaba un poco de la envidia que esto generaba; Pero en esos momentos, sabía que nadie en el mundo sería capaz de cambiar lugares con él. 

Nadie quería amar a un ser tan egoísta, porque estás cosas no deberían de pasar. Decidir arbitrariamente sobre su vida como si no fuera a haber repercusiones, a pesar que siempre las había, era una clásica Stark. Esa que no fallaba y que con los años solo se volvía más y más ridículamente extremista. 

Esa era la cosa con Anthony Edward Stark, era capaz de darte el amor más fuerte y leal que alguna vez fueras a sentir, pero su egoísmo volvía todo terrenal y no podías reclamar uno sin padecer el otro. Y mientras el dolor ascendía a una escala que le era imposible contar en su interior, aceptó la verdad. 

Peter uso mentalmente las palabras que rechazó por instinto y obstinación: Lo había perdido para siempre. No habían hadas, no había milagros. Había perdido a Tony, para siempre y por siempre. 

Lo había perdido y de alguna forma su estúpida mañana se había cargado su relación, de una forma que no podía ser encasillada, lo que él vivió como la mejor en años, Tony la vivió como una condena y apresuró sus decisiones. 

—Tú no hiciste nada Peter. —dijo con vehemencia Happy cuando un sollozo le hizo caer el piso— Por más que quieras creer que esa boca tuya hizo esto, no lo es. —continuó siguiéndolo al piso, forzandolo a quitar las manos de su cara, forzandolo a mostrar las lágrimas que no podía esconder.

— Yo no quise decirle eso... —gimoteo sintiendo como todo lo que lo volvía humano se iba desmoronando en su interior, al caer poco a poco en lo que había pasado y las consecuencias que esto traía a su vida— Yo solo... pensé que estaba cansado, que era la edad... —era increíble para él como unas pocas palabras y un suave movimiento de su cuerpo habían desencadenado esa surreal realidad.

Rhodes se paró a su espalda y se acercó para volver a levantarlo, pero Peter se negó y se intentó alejar. Pero algo que Peter olvidaba era que esos dos le sacaban a Tony la botella de la mano mientras el gateaba en el tapete de la casa de sus padres y de un fuerte tirón las cuatro manos lo enderezaron. 

Ambos lo miraron con firmeza y Peter volvió a ser el chico de quince sin recursos y solo en un mundo más grande que él y su optimismo. Rhody masajeó sus hombros en silencio y pese a que él volvió a agachar la mirada, no lo dejó volver a caer. 

Los sollozos seguían saliendo de su garganta y cuando uno débil provino de la mesa, Happy lo acomodó entre los brazos de Rhodes y se fue con su mujer. 

—Vamos Peter, sabes que ese idiota había entendido lo que quisiera entender. —le dijo su amigo calmadamente mientras su mano se enredaba entre sus cabellos y lo apretaba contra él. 

Peter sintió el abrazo sujetar su corazón y se permitió asentir a esa pequeña lógica. 

—Solo necesitaba una excusa para hacerlo, ya lo oíste a Stephen, esto estaba todo planeado y si me preguntas, no creo que hubiera formado parte de sus planes dejar a Strange participar. —suspiró— Después de todo, las posibilidades de fallar deberían ser lo suficientemente elevadas y todos sabemos que no lo hubiera dejado. 

Sabía que tenía razón, pero pese a todo no podía contenerse. Sin dejar caer una sola lágrima más contuvo el aliento y poco a poco se fue calmando escuchando como la voz suave de Happy consolaba a Pepper. 

—Lo lamento —dijo Strange después de un rato— Pero si van a querer que lo lleve a su tiempo, debo hacerlo ya. 

—¿Qué pasa... qué sucedería si lo dejamos aquí? —Pepper sonaba esperanzada parada junto a su marido, mirando a directamente a Strange.

Se enderezó y sonrió débilmente a Rhodes que solo le golpeó el hombro asintiendo con cariño. 

Los azules ojos del Hechicero Supremo se clavaron en él, duros y confiados. Pasó saliva sintiéndose ligeramente enfermo y temió por sus siguientes palabras. ¿Qué más podía pasar? 

—Aquí tiene posibilidades de ser feliz —dijo lentamente. 

Algo en su cuello pico incómodo por su mirada e intentó esquivarla. 

Otro ataque de náuseas lo atacó cuando Strange le impidió esconder su cara roja por la repentina vergüenza que lo embargó. 

Podía ser todo lo adulto y hombre que quisiera, pero aquellos ojos azules tan fijos en él determinados e inclementes intimidaban al que fuera. 

Cuando su entumecida mente unió conceptos que el Hechicero parecía gritarle con los ojos y quiso huir. Sentía que podían ver su destino si aguantaba la mirada lo suficiente y algo dentro de su pecho tembló pensando en qué futuro podía encontrarse. 

¿Hablaba con él? ¿Era una advertencia? ¿Le estaba diciendo que podía ser feliz Tony o los dos juntos? ¿Estaba él contemplando la idea de estar con el niño? ¿Podría? 

Peter agachó la mirada. No estaba listo para esa mierda. Suficiente tenía con todos los demás. No tenía ni un poco de fuera para ese hombre y esas implicaciones. 

—¿No pasa nada con la línea de tiempo? —preguntó Bruce, siempre más pragmático que los demás. 

Característica que Tony siempre alabó y se daba cuenta que con razón. Ya que muchas de las preguntas que Bruce hizo eran las que claramente le correspondían a él, pero estaba demasiado atascado en la mierda como nada que fuera la autocompasión y el desconsuelo.

—No, de nuevo —enfatizó con un retín molesto y supo que si en verdad no sé hallará en el fondo del abismo, podría haberlo golpeado— Hizo un salto en el tiempo. Fusionó un fragmento de su pasado a su presente. La línea de tiempo no se cambió, solo se interrumpió en un intervalo fijo. Hay solo un día en el pasado que puedo cambiar, y es el día que saltó.

—Específicamente a los dieciséis, cantidad de años que seguramente pretendía quitarse.

—Una posibilidad entre tantas. —dijo Strange meditabundo.

—Entonces... ¿es obvio no? —dijo Pepper aferrando la mano de Happy que se apoyó en su hombro— Se tiene que quedar. 

Todos soltaron murmullos unánimes y él se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza incapaz de hablar. 

Por aquellos meses esa fue una constante, no podía hablar, se rehusaba a pensar y se esforzaba por solo dejar el trabajo flotar en su mente. 

Las risas, los comentarios mordaces o su ironía se habían perdido en algún lado y allí sentado (sin saber cuándo lo hizo), se sintió lejos de todo. 

Mientras la voz de Strange y Wong empezaba a desvanecerse a su alrededor, los murmullos de Rhodes y Bruce perdieron sentido y sintió la voz de Happy y Pepper a kilómetros. 

Se encontraba sentado y vacío. 

El frío acechaba a la tranquila espera de terminar de atraparlo, con la seguridad de un ganador, para poder terminar de consumirlo. 

Lo único que era capaz de ver realmente era aquel lóbrego sentir, que comenzaba a alzarse a su alrededor, cercando sus pensamientos en su insólita tranquilidad y rodeándolo con la nada. 

¿Quién diría que llegaría un momento en el que incluso el dolor y la desidia se volverían relajantes? 

Buscaba dentro de él, pero solo un oscuro vacío era cuanto podía encontrar. 

—... voy a llamar a Steve, él podrá venir por Tony —dijo Pepper arrancándolo brutalmente de sus pensamientos. 

Había un selecto grupo de personas que iban a entender lo que había pasado en su cuerpo cuando esas palabras se estrellaron contra su conciencia vacía. 

Como si le hubieran asestado un golpe seco en la boca del estómago, sintió como le arrebataban el aire de los pulmones. Pero no de la misma forma en que la sorpresa o el susto podían quitártelo, aquello se parecía asombrosamente a una de las tantas veces que lo derribaron. Esa curiosa sensación de que alguien te mete la mano por la boca hasta llegar a tus pulmones y con odio sujeta todo el aire en ellos y lo extrae así sin más. Las lágrimas caían por tu rostro, débiles y desesperadas mientras tú luchabas por respirar, pero algo bloqueaba tu garganta. Arrastrándote a la desesperación de sentir que nunca más ibas a poder llenarlos, la falta de aire se volvía enfermiza y atemorizante. Ese sentimiento de angustia y tormentosa asfixia, bloquea gran parte de tus sentidos hasta que sin ser siquiera consciente, un ligero soplo de aire entra en tu cuerpo y poco a poco logras restablecer la calma. 

Algunas personas con menos suerte que otras, como los que eran como él (expertos en pelear con quiénes no debían) iban a entender el sentimiento. Aquél malestar tan primario y salvaje que te envolvía y sacaba tu instinto animal a la superficie. Ese era el sentimiento que lo poseyó cuando a su frágil mente llegó el nombre Steve Rogers. 

Como cada vez desde que se enteró del amor que Tony supo sentir por el rubio, lo consumió una sensación que lo dejaba en guardia y sin aire.

Exactamente así se sentía. 

No era muy maduro de su parte, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo acontecido en esos meses, ¿Quién se iba a atrever a culparlo por un arranque de celos? Más si estos eran los responsables de, paradójicamente, salvarlo del despeñadero emocional en el que estaba inmerso. 

—Shuri me dijo que está todo programado para que pase estos seis meses que le restan para la mayoría de edad allá. 

— Hay que ir a buscarlo y explicarle todo esto... 

— Puedo hablar en privado con él, explicarle de Wakanda y que sólo será una temporada. 

—¿No tienes nada de su tecnología? Así aceptará más fácil que tiene que irse. 

Inclinó la cabeza parpadeando con fuerza y sintió un pequeño hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo ante esas palabras de Rhodes. 

Oía todo desde lejos, no podría decir que es lo que decía quién, pero eso último si llegó limpio a su mente pese a la distancia que sentía de todo aquello. Como si la conversación no se estuviera sosteniendo bajo sus narices, las voces llegaban difusas e inconexas. 

Sacudió la cabeza y se mordió la mejilla con fuerza dejando que el dolor físico se abriera paso en su interior y limpiará su mente. 

Como una vieja máquina a la que repentinamente le daban vida, con una correntada errática y un poco oxidada empezó a funcionar en él el poder del entendimiento y después de un par de intentos más, su mente empezó a decodificar claramente lo que oía. 

—Alguien tiene que decirle lo de sus padres. No podemos seguir escondiéndole eso. —dijo Happy con pesar.

—...podríamos hacerlo mejor esta vez. —susurró Pepper y tembló ligeramente al escuchar la esperanza en su voz.

—Antes debemos traer a Steve y T'Challa. Ellos van a vigilarlo, deben saber que vamos a decirle. —agregó Banner logrando que su vista se enfocará nuevamente.

—Por los dieciséis... creo que aún era fanático de Capitán América —dijo Rhodes pensativo— Alguien debería decirle a Steve que se afeite y que traiga a Barnes con él. Dos superhéroes son mejor que uno para convencer a ese chico. Más si tenemos en cuenta que Howard los conocía y nunca tuvo reparos en hablar de ellos hasta el cansancio. 

— F.R.I.D.A.Y. —dijo Happy golpeando la mesa con determinación— Llama a Tony y dile que venga inmediatamente. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha. 

Alzó la cabeza sintiendo como su agitación interna lograba desprenderlo de los fuertes brazos con los que el entumecimiento lo sometía y miró fijamente a sus amigos. 

Strange no estaba allí y creía recordar el roce de su mano contra su hombro antes de irse, quizás la mirada que le lanzó Wong no era otra cosa más que una despedida, pero no estaba muy seguro. 

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó escuchando sorprendido la frialdad en su voz. 

Como era recurrente en esos días, sintió como todos se tensaban a su alrededor y lo miraban fijamente. 

Se ahorró la molestia de decirles que dejarán de verlo con el pésame en la punta de la lengua, que eso solo dolía más, que si lo que querían era ayudarlo, debían dejar de lastimarlo y forzó a su mente a mantenerse en el camino indicado. Sus instintos le gritaban que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar y que Tony estaba firmemente relacionado con ello. 

—Hice una pregunta —dijo lentamente dejando su mirada vagar por la cara de cada uno de ellos, en intervalos regulares, a la espera de que alguien le diera una explicación. 

—Estamos... Estamos hablando de qué vamos a hacer con Tony. —dijo Pepper con cuidado. 

Sabía que no le temía, las mujeres como Pepper desconocían el significado de esa palabra. Entendía que intentaba ir con cuidado a su alrededor y eso era muchísimo peor, porque esa vez debían de preocuparse. 

Él, que había perdido lo único en verdad importante en su vida, en ese preciso instante era la cosa más peligrosa del mundo. Un salvaje y loco herido, más de lo que cualquier mortal podría soportar, al que ya nada le importaba lo suficiente. 

—¿Qué van a hacer? —dijo alzando una ceja con la vista fija en Rhodes, sabiendo elegir sus rivales. 

—Bueno, no podemos seguir encerrándolo —se explicó el moreno torciendo el gesto con una obvia incomodidad — Ya decidimos que íbamos a dejarlo en este tiempo, no podemos encerrarlo más —agregó sosteniéndolo con valor la mirada. 

—Van —reiteró marcando la palabra con sorna, a la espera de que dejara de hacer el tonto con sus vagas explicaciones y empezaran a respetarlo.

—No te pongas impertinente Peter —se quejó Happy sorprendiendolo— Sí, vamos. —agregó duramente— Alguien tiene que hacerlo y ya nos quedó muy claro que no estás interesado en esto.

—¿Disculpa? —gruñó enderezandose en su silla. 

—Peter te desentendiste de Tony —le explicó Pepper lanzándole una lacerante mirada a Happy— Nosotros tuvimos que cuidar de él, te perdiste dentro del taller y olvidaste que tiene necesidades al igual que tú. 

—Intentaba salvarlo —se defendió sorprendido y con dolor.

Siempre le quedó en claro que no lo entendían, pero aquello no se lo vio venir. Jamás quiso hacer otra cosa que salvar a Tony, lo hería que insinuaran otra cosa. Llevaba toda una vida a su lado, la mitad para ser exactos. Hubiera esperado cualquier comentario, pero no ese. 

Desde el mismo momento en que Tony se cruzó en su camino lo único que hizo fue cuidarlo. De la forma que pudiera, con las herramientas que tuviera y tanto como Tony se lo permitiera. Pero siempre a su lado, apoyándolo, estando ahí. 

Nunca, ni en sus peores momentos, había hecho algo para lastimarlo. Y no es que Tony en quince años no le hubiera dado motivos para intentarlo. Salir con alguien como el gran IronMan, no era precisamente la cosa más fácil del mundo. Su orgullo junto con el egoísmo volvían nada la paciencia de un monje pero ni cuando estos dos lo lastimaron él hizo algo que no fuera mantenerse firme protegiéndolo. 

¿Había dejado de lado al niño? Sí, mierda, sí lo había hecho, pero nunca esperó que se quedara por siempre. 

Aquello sólo era —fue— algo temporal. Claro que iba a tener en cuenta el nuevo panorama, claro que él iba a cuidarlo y protegerlo ahora que obviamente las cosas estaban como estaban. 

Podía ser que no entendiera cómo iba a hacerlo posible en ese momento, pero siempre iba a estar para Tony, él siempre iba a ser lo que el otro necesitara. 

Crudo, real y humillante, como fuere, sabía que había venido al mundo para estar al lado de ese hombre y ser lo que tuviera que ser para él. Alumno, amigo, pareja. 

_ Niño _ le recordó con crueldad una voz en su mente. 

Un dolor lo recorrió junto con la absoluta certeza de que eso no importaba. Había que joderse, pero esa era la verdad, a él no le afectaba. No ahora. 

Ya lo había pensado hace seis meses atrás, ellos eran presente, no un futuro incierto. Eran el ahora y él siempre iba a estar para Tony. De la forma que fuere, en el tiempo que fuere, con la edad que fuere. Tony era suyo, tan suyo como nada nunca iba a serlo. 

Con sesenta o dieciséis, sano o con cáncer. Era suyo y no le importaba lo que las personas frente a él pudieran pensar. No importaba las circunstancias, nadie lo iba a alejar de Tony. 

—Muy bien —aceptó Pepper, inclinando la cabeza logrando que su pelo cayera sobre su hombro— Pero, ¿tú quieres cuidarlo, ser su tutor? 

Nada pudo hacer por refrenar el asco ya que éste se traslucía en su cara cuando la palabra «Tutor» caló en él. Con furia vio cómo su pelo se volvía a mover cuando ella asintió mirándolo con pesar, y algo satisfecha, por tener supuesta razón en sus argumentos. 

Apretó con furia los dientes. Era la mar de injusto que lo mirara así. Llevaba años gimiendo dura y largamente el nombre de Tony Stark, era natural que le diera repulsión pensar en sí mismo como su tutor. 

Lo mínimo que podían concederle, era unos momentos para reajustar su mente. 

Claro que iba a estar ahí cada vez que Tony lo necesitara, llevaba años estando ahí a su lado, peleando con y por él. Sí, podía concederles el que aún no se hacía una idea de en qué forma iba a estar ahora en su vida, teniendo en cuenta su edad y la explosiva relación que sostenían por esos momentos; pero nada de eso habilitaba a que lo acusaran de que no le importaba. 

Se alejó de todos intentando fabricar con sus propias manos un milagro para Tony, había renunciado a la universidad, su traje de Spider-Man descansaba en su armario olvidado, ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para dejar en claro que siempre iba a estar para él? 

—A eso me refiero —dijo señalando su rostro— No quieres y él necesita libertad. Una que aquí ninguno de nosotros le puede dar. En Wakanda Shuri lo va a cuidar y puede ayudarlo a adaptarse a las nuevas tecnologías. Esta cincuenta años atrasado. 

—Es tu amiga —le recordó Rhodes— Ella lo va a hacer por ti. —agregó al ver que ese argumento le valía. 

—¿Y qué tiene que ver el Capitán América aquí? —gruñó intentando controlar las raras y fuertes emociones que empezaban a destrozar lo poco que quedaba de él, pensado en Tony lejos de su vista, necesitandolo y él hallándose insoportablemente lejos para poder salvarlo— ¿Qué le va a enseñar? —escupió ácidamente. 

—Él entiende lo que es estar fuera de su época. Va a poder apoyarlo cuando se sienta abrumado, lo va a entender cómo nadie puede. —dijo con calma Bruce.

Casi hubiera preferido que se mantuviera callado. Esa era otra de las cualidades que Tony le admiraba. La poca necesidad de estar hablando por horas ya que con pocas palabras y una sola intervención bastaba. 

Se removió incómodo en la silla cuando un escalofrío le sacudió el cuerpo bajo las palabras que uso. ¿Desde cuándo él no entendía a Tony? ¿Desde cuándo Steve era mejor para Tony que él? ¿En esos seis meses todos habían perdido la razón? 

—¿Insinúas que yo no podría entenderlo? —murmuró furioso. 

—Insinuó que dejaste en claro que no estás preparado para esto. Y a decir verdad, todos nosotros aceptamos que no somos lo que Tony necesita para transitar este momento —le respondió sin alterarse— Así que, tomamos la mejor decisión, vamos a pedirle a Steve Rogers que venga y se lo lleve. 

Aferró con fuerza los apoyabrazos, sintiendo la indignación golpearlo palabra tras palabra. 

—Él no necesita nada del Capitán América, Banner —masculló intentando desesperadamente controlarse. 

Una parte de su cuerpo le decía que debía relajarse y entender la lógica en esas palabras. ¿Qué tipo de apoyo y ayuda podía ser en ese momento? ¿Cómo iba a poder ser lo que Tony necesita si el solo verlo le dolía? Pero la otra parte, definitivamente la que estaba conectada a Tony de una forma más visceral, tan profunda que lo sentía hasta en los huesos, (la misma que quería comprobar que tan buenas eras las nuevas sillas), le rugía furiosa sin aceptar esas palabras. 

—¡¿Me voy a ir con el Capitán América?! —gritó sorprendida una voz a su espalda y deseó poder ahorcarlo al escuchar la felicidad en su exclamación. 

_ ¿Qué mentiras te mentías Peter?, _ le preguntó maliciosamente una voz muy parecida a la que lo sobresaltó desde atrás, quizás más ronca y sensual, pero sin dudas con el apellido Stark. 

_ Maldito seas niño, maldito seas  _ gruñó su celosa e iracunda mente que inmediatamente oírlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue conjurar la estampa de él llevándoselo a rastras de allí hasta encerrarlo en su cuarto bajo diez llaves. 

Peter apretó los ojos y gimió para sus adentros. Maldito fuera él que no podía alejarlo de su mente o su cuerpo. 

_ Estoy muy jodido _ — pensó con un suspiro.  _ Muy jodido _


	4. Fin y Principio

Peter sentía su cabeza dar vueltas y el cansancio consumirse a bocados su buena y conocida predisposición.

—¡¿De verdad está vivo?! —volvió a preguntar Tony como si fuera la noticia más increíble del mundo y de verdad él sintió la punzada de celos quemarlo.

Peter apretó los dientes e intentó echar mano a algo así fuera efímero de calma, pero nada de eso llegó a ser posible luego de oír el grito de júbilo del chico cuando Pepper asintió con una sonrisa encantada.

Bueno qué mierda ¿no? Ahora iba a tener que ser el aguafiestas.

—No —gruñó volteando la cabeza para ver como Tony se quedaba quieto en la puerta clavando en él sus ojos— Vete de aquí, después te llamamos.

El rostro de Tony se endureció cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Todo aquello que se despertaba en su interior cuando lo veía volvió a la vida enervándolo, aplastado las mentiras para dejar paso a la terrible, terrible verdad. Deseaba poder decir que sus pensamientos e instintos caminaban por el prado del entendimiento, pero decirlo, sería una farsa.

Mientras el sentimiento de culpa por la supuesta traición a su pareja desaparecida se lanzaba a una lucha encarnizada con la necesidad de reclamar al chico, él quedaba en el medio huyendo del niño como el maldito cobarde que no era.

Su mente y su cuerpo peleaban por tomar el control y él solo podía ver a ese niño sintiéndose sucio e indecente. También terriblemente desesperado, anhelante y asustado. Peter conocía esa desesperación; luchó hace muchos años contra ella, intentó encerrarla en su mente, enjaularla pero ésta había roto cada barrera que irguió y, como en esa oportunidad, un deseo que no podía aplacar o explicar lo llenaba cuando sus ojos lo veían a la versión joven del mismo hombre que le voló la resistencia a sus quince años.

Hacía tantos años que no perdía de esa forma el control de lo que le pasaba que la necesidad de poner distancia era vital para poder continuar trabajando.

—¡Peter! —lo retó Pepper indignada cuando Tony se tomó sus buenos segundos para componer para ellos una buena pieza actoral.

Listo para el show, hizo el sonido ahogado de un quejido triste y corrió la mirada al piso como si pudiera existir la ínfima posibilidad de que le tuviera miedo.

—Por favor, está actuando —se defendió pero como siempre, nadie le creyó. 

—No se preocupe señora Hogan —dijo la melodiosa voz de Tony, cerrando la puerta tras sí entrando sin quitar esos ojos traviesos con una máscara de tristeza de él— No obedecí nunca a Howard, no empezaré a obedecer al abuelo. —se defendió cuidando de sonar terriblemente dolido.

Apretó la mandíbula molesto y lo miró echando chispas por los ojos. Ya volvía con esa palabrita que lograba desquiciarlo más de lo que le agrada admitir. _Recuerda tu lugar_ —se dijo molesto.

—Tony —lo reprendió Happy, sobre la risita que soltaba Rhodes encantado con la acérrima forma que tenían de tratarse como perros y gatos.

—Perdón —respondió agachando la mira, disque sumamente arrepentido.

Rodó los ojos molesto. El maldito embustero siempre fingía ser un pobre niño cuando todos lo rodeaban, incluso con él tenía que ir con cuidado cuando alguno de ellos los veían juntos.

Claro que todos pensaban que era un malnacido que ponía distancia por crueldad con el chico pero no era eso. No sabía qué hacer consigo mismo cuando Tony aparecía por allí. Le dolía sin explicación alguna que fuera así con él. Peter empezaba a ser duramente consciente de lo vanidoso de su malestar, pero estaba muy acostumbrado a caer bien, no serlo en ese momento, para ese condenado crio... _Odín ten piedad_ —pensó. 

Tony con esa necesidad facilidad para despreciarlo y burlarse lo hacía sentirse menos y poco digno. Ya quisiera él que tuviera la complicidad que tenía con Banner cuando le hacía compañía en el taller o que dejara ver algo del cariño que cuidadosamente escondía al ver a Rhodes. Incluso con Pepper y Happy era correcto y cortés. ¿Pero con él? El muy maldito solo parecía ser capaz de burlarlo e incomodarlo con sus cínicas proposiciones y sus pullas incesantes. 

Sacudió la cabeza y alejó las punzadas de celos que le daba aquello.

Era injusto y estúpido. No tenía trato con él como para lograr nada; Peter lo rechazaba a cada oportunidad que tenía ¿cómo se atrevía a esperar si no lo mismo?, pero aun así, aun sabiendo eso, le molestaba que siempre anduviera por ahí faltándole el respeto. ¡Maldita sea! Era el profesor más amado de los alumnos del MIT. Chicos que no estaban en su cátedra iban por él en busca de apoyo o un algún consejo. ¡¿Por qué diablos ese crío se la pasaba burlándose de él?!

—No te preocupes, pero ya te dije que no puedes ir por ahí siendo irrespetuoso —lo disculpó Happy sin darle importancia. 

Observó con gracia como Tony ponía ojitos de víctima y asentía sentándose junto a Bruce, que le regaló una sonrisa tranquila. Maldito fuera su ex profesor, él era el más ciego de vistas con el niño.

—Bien, te llamamos aquí porque estábamos pensando que lo mejor es qu-

—Basta Banner —lo interrumpió claramente molesto y sin ánimos suficientes para esconderlo— No discutimos esto antes. No tienen derecho a tomar esta decisión sin mi consentimiento.

—Peter —se quejó Rhodes mirándolo fijamente— Deja esto así, es solo por una temporada. 

—No me importa —se quejó aferrando su temperamento. Cosa muy complicada cuando sentía la astuta mirada del niño fija en él con esa leve sonrisa jugando en sus labios que lo distraía constantemente.

Su humor se ensombreció cuando sus ojos lo recorrieron involuntariamente. Quiso golpearse a sí mismo. Esos días también sentía un odio inusitado a Howard, María incluida.

Había visto fotos de la madre de Tony y sí, era un mujer hermosa. Vio otras tantas de Howard y puede que para él no fuera tan bien parecido como algunos juraban, pero de algún modo se las arreglaron para que su combinación genética lograra crear semejante perdición.

Deseó poder controlar sus pensamientos, no dejar que su mente divagara, pero no podía hacer nada contra lo evidente. A la edad que fuera ese malnacido era hermoso.

Su pelo había crecido lo suficiente, y como si alguien le hubiera dicho cuál era el mejor corte de pelo para resaltar sus preciosas facciones, Tony había decidido dejarlo largo en la coronilla y corto a los costados. Lucía tan parecido al corte que históricamente le conoció, que tantas horas al día acariciaba. Igual de castaño que antaño, forzaba a su mente a divagar sobre si la textura sería la misma o sería más suave como parecía a simple vista.

No ayudaba en lo absoluto ver su cara y descubrir lo preciosa que se veía con aquellas facciones más redondeadas y aniñadas. Sus pómulos más suaves y su mentón menos marcado despertaban su maldita libido de una forma que jamás creyó posible. Asumía que con el correr de los años su rostro se marcaría, adquiriría esas facciones más duras y fuertes; observando su lampiño rostro se preguntaba muchas veces en que momento habría decidido dejarse la barba.

Ligeramente descompuesto bajó la mirada y el odio rebotó contra el deseo volviéndolo un bipolar ofuscado.

Se sentía enfermo y sucio, un jodido depravado que no podía evitar pensar que si bien extrañaba su fuerte y duro cuerpo, que fuera más débil y pequeño lograba despertar toda una zona de su cerebro que no conocía y ahora hasta le agradaba pensar que podría meterlo entre sus brazos y protegerlo de todo. Que Peter quiso morir al descubrir esto, era una obviedad.

Incluso a veces en el taller se perdía observándolo trabajar distraídamente en lo que fuera que Banner le dejara y miraba sus pequeños brazos con algo de ternura, hasta que su mirada vagaba por su cuerpo y contemplaba bajo el nuevo y obviamente mejorado guardarropas que era igualmente escultural y elegante.

Quién le habría provisto de pantalones jeans ajustados y camperas de cuero era un puñetero misterio, pero con aquella apariencia, parecía un jodido problema con piernas bien torneadas y un trasero envidiable. Sabía que él mismo tenía un jodido trasero de lujo, pero Tony ponía verde de la envidia a cualquiera cuando se sacaba la campera entre risas preciosas y se quedaba con alguna maldita remera blanca, que se entallaba dejándole saber que su estado físico era lo suficiente bueno para darle un abdomen plano y hombros anchos.

Estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco, lo sentía. Cada día si no era el dolor era el deseo creciendo y no sabía cómo luchar contra todo.

Simplemente era mucho.

Cada que sus ojos lo veían dando vueltas cerca suyo, su mente no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en las palabras sensual y sexy para describirlo y eso solo lograba enfermarlo más. Era solo un niño y esas no eran las que se le decían a un niño ¿no?

¿Qué más daba su innata capacidad de soltar proposiciones con solo una mirada? ¿Hacía diferencia en su edad aquella traviesa y ladeada sonrisa? ¿Importaba que lograra erizarle la piel cuando su ronca voz se metía con cruelmente con él?

¿Así se sentía Tony al verlo antes a él? ¿Un jodido pedófilo que no se enteraba de que lo que sus ojos admiraban con deseo, era un niño?

Quiso retroceder el tiempo y poder decirle que lo entendía. Quería ir a buscarlo y darle un abrazo diciéndole lo mucho que lo entendía y poder pedirle perdón por acusarlo injustamente de evitarlo a posta cuándo sólo tenía quince años.

Más en ese momento, cuando Tony le guiñó descaradamente un ojo mientras todos lo veían mal por su forma de tratarlo y se humedecía lentamente los labios obligando a su vista a fijarse en su boca.

Lo entendía terriblemente.

—Pero yo me quiero ir con el Capitán —dijo con pena mirando a Pepper— ¿Puedo?

—Claro Tony, vamos a llamarlo para que veng-

—Dije que no —la cortó molesto, sujetando las riendas de su persona.

Era un adulto, no podía olvidarlo.

—Peter, es su decisión. —le dijo Rhodes mirándolo duramente.

—Una que no está capacitado para tomar —aclaró viendo de reojo como el rostro de Tony se endurecía al escuchar la displicencia en sus palabras. Sacando valor volvió la vista a Pepper— No voy a repetirlo, no se va de aquí.

—Pero yo me quiero ir —se quejó fríamente Tony. 

—Tú te callas —dijo cortándolo enojado, aceptando su completo fracaso para contener su temperamento y no darle letra a ese cabrón de ojos whiskeys— No sabes de qué estamos hablando —le espetó con lo que Peter llamará odio muy avergonzado para usar su verdadero nombre. 

¿Lo torturaba por meses y de buenas a primeras quería irse? Bastardo manipulador—pensó sabiendo que no estaba nada enojado y más bien estaba muy, muy celoso. 

—Mira abuelo, mis oídos funcionan a la perfección —le dijo dulcemente, lanzándole un silencioso «¿Y los tuyos?» con la mirada.

Apretó más la mandíbula y lo miró con desdén.

—Ve a tu cuarto _niño_. Cuando lo adultos terminemos aquí te diré lo que vamos a hacer contigo. 

—Peter trátalo bien —lo reprendió Pepper otra vez.

Los ojos de Tony brillaron con felicidad y le alzó una ceja con arrogancia acomodándose más cerca de Bruce, logrando que este lo mirara mal también. Quiso soltar un gruñido pero se esforzó por recordar qué era eso lo que el astuto pretendía y se calmó.

—No vamos a alargar esta discusión. —dijo con resolución y cansancio.

Visto el nuevo panorama, era hora de aceptar la nueva realidad en la que vivirían y por ello tenía muchas cosas que arreglar.

Que se jodiera el mundo, acaba de convertirse en el mentor de Tony Stark.

Descontando que ya no faltaba tanto para la noche decidió que antes de que le tocara ir a la cama más le valía dejar todo arreglado o su mundo se terminaría de destruir a sus pies antes del amanecer y él ya no podía posponer lo que la noche le deparaba.

—Se va quedar aquí. —cerró— Voy a llamar al -

—No eres nadie para decidir por mí —marcó Tony interrumpiéndolo con un tono tan gélido como su mirada llena de desdén.

Nadie, y él menos que nadie, se había molestado en explicarle claramente la relación que los unió por tanto tiempo. Por lo que la parte racional de sí entendía que osara usar esas palabras.

¿Pero que era él desde hacía quince años? Todo menos un ser racional en lo que a él se refería y eso, esa maldita mierda, un experimento que les explotó en la cara, no modificó.

Tony no supo el daño y el dolor que lo azotó tras esas palabras, y si lo notó, al menos tuvo el detalle de no dejárselo saber, pero Peter se quedó mudo sintiendo y aceptado que era verdad, que no era nada. Una parte de él acababa de estrellarse contra esa obvia observación y lo dejó mudo. Tony no sabía quién diablos era, qué diablos significaron el uno para el otro. 

Peter _era_ el único con poder legal para decidir aquello, pero fue la sensación de vacío que lo golpeó al escuchar así de real que para él no era nadie, lo que empujó fuera de su boca sus siguientes palabras.

—Lamentablemente para ti, en este momento si lo soy. Así que, ve ya mismo a tu cuarto. —le ordenó saliendo del estupor con algo más que el orgullo herido.

—No me interesa quién _fueras_ —le espetó alzando la mirada hasta clavar sus ojos en él con la maldad grabada en ellos y Peter sin siquiera notarlo retrocedió en su asiento— No me pienso quedar aquí. Quiero irme con el Capitán América y no tienes derecho a obligarme a nada. —sonrió duramente— Te lo dije abuelo, no eres nada mío. Hago lo que quiero y no me pienso quedar aquí encerrado solo porque tú estás demasiado amargado y llorando por los rincones de esta casa como para aceptar que no me interesa permanecer aquí.

Esa vez dio un respingo y el dolor lo volvió a golpear dejándolo sin habla otra vez al sentir como cada una de esas palabras se clavaba en su cuerpo como un maldito puñal tras otro, con hojas afiladas y gruesas, de punta ligeramente curva para causar más dolor.

Escuchó casi en la distancia el jadeó sorprendido de Pepper y la brusca inspiración que dio Happy a su lado, pero no pudo hacer nada, no alcanzó. Tony no dudo en aprovechar el silencio de todos, confundiendo la sorpresa con aprobación.

—Yo no soy tu pareja —marcó maliciosamente haciendo que cada puñal se retorciera en su pecho— A mí no me vas a tener encerrado para reemplazar lo que perdiste. 

—¡Tony! —exclamaron todos en simultáneo y vio como el semblante de Tony solo se marcaba molesto. 

Peter se quedó pasmado y aturdido con la mirada perdida en sus ojos, intentando encontrar así fuera una pequeña parte del hombre que con el tiempo llegaría a amar más que a sí mismo. Fracasó completamente. Los ojos whiskeys se oscurecieron por la vergüenza y en lugar de bajar la guardia, volvió a la carga.

—Es la verdad —se defendió algo intranquilo y la bilis subió por su garganta para ese punto porque efectivamente era verdad— No pueden obligarme a que me quede porque él lo quiere. —siguió sin un ápice de maldita piedad— Estoy cansado de que me tengan encerrado. Si el abuelo tiene problemas que los solucione, no me voy a quedar aquí hasta que descubra como mandarme a mi tiempo. Si es un incompetente es un problema suyo, no mío. 

—Tony te dije que pares de faltarle el resp- —intentó defenderlo Happy pero él alzó una mano con rapidez haciendo que los ojos de todos se volviera a posar sobre él. 

—Se acabó —gruñó por lo bajo corriendo la silla para enderezarse.

El ruido resonó en toda la estancia cuando el silencio espeso y tenso los envolvió.

Su cuerpo temblaba por la furia y dolor, pero caminó determinado hasta donde Tony estaba sentado y sujetándolo con fuerza del brazo lo obligó a pararse. El chico abrió los ojos y se esforzó por contener la sorpresa cuando lo jaló sin miramientos y lo hizo trastabillar dos pasos. Peter sentía la reprobación de todos pero hasta él tenía un límite y si ese niñito quería verlo, a la labor pues. Jamás perdió oportunidad para darle a ese malnacido lo que quería y todos sabían que su estúpida sobreprotección era la responsable de ese despliegue de verborragia Stark.

—Ahora mismo te quiero en tu cuarto. ¿Me oyes?. No vas a salir de él hasta que yo mismo vaya a buscarte.

—Suéltame abuelo, nadie me da órdenes. —le espetó fríamente— Menos un inepto que lleva seis meses babeando sobre su mesa sin poder arreglar esto. 

—¡Pues te las estoy dando! —gritó cansado de todo esa irreverencia— Y como sigas faltándome el respeto te vas a enterar de qué más puedo hacer. 

—Sigue soñándolo. El respeto se gana abuelo —le espetó con altanería— Y tú no tienes lo que hace falta para que te respete. 

—Tony, por dios —se quejó Rhodes ya sin rastro de diversión. 

—¡Tú cállate! —lo interrumpió furioso volviéndose a verlo— Te causaba gracia cada vez que me faltó el respeto frente a ti. No vengas a querer enseñarle modales a esta altura. —giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Tony mirándolo sin nada de interés— ¿Y para ti? Soy el Señor Parker. —sonrió maliciosamente. 

Peter debería haber notado el brillo que Bruce a su lado notó iluminar la mirada del chico, pero sonrió de lado al ver que su ex alumno no se enteraba de nada y caía completamente en la trampa que le tendían. 

—Ahora camina lejos de mi vista niño. Te quiero en tu cuarto en dos minutos ¿oíste? Me enteraré si osas ir a otro lado de la casa. Y ya vamos a hablar sobre el respeto. —masculló por lo bajo furiosamente.

—¿Por qué no reconoces que me quieres aquí _abuelo_? —canturreó por lo bajo, dejándose arrastrar unos pasos. 

—¿Qué te dije? —gruñó pasando saliva intentando desesperadamente no gritarle más— Para ti soy el señor Parker, niño.

Tony y él se quedaron mirándose fijamente y ninguno dijo nada más por unos instantes.

Se perdió en el suave dorado que brillaba rabioso y salvaje en sus ojos y vio el momento exacto en que estos se movieron por su cara antes de iluminarse con verdadera maldad.

—Ambos están empezando a exagerar. —dijo Happy intentando calmar las aguas, visto que Peter en lugar de preocuparse, cosa que debía empezar a hacer, solo se llenó de fastidio— Tony, su nombre es Peter, ya deja de molestarlo con eso de abuelo. Y Peter, esto es pasarse. Tony jamás te forzó a... 

—Deje señor Hogan —dijo Tony mirándolo fijamente con odio y diversión— No es problema, _señor Parker_. —añadió inclinando la cabeza mansamente.

Sacudiendo el brazo se zafó de su agarre y Peter, completamente desconfiado de lo que fuera a hacer, lo sujetó de nuevo y lo arrastró hasta la puerta.

Tony empezó a caminar detrás suyo con dignidad y nadie osó decir nada mientras los dos se dirigían a la salida en un silencio sepulcral.

Sentía como si tuviera todos los nervios del cuerpo expuestos. Su respiración se había agitado y Tony a su lado tampoco estaba mucho mejor. Veía el sonrojo ascender por su cuello, claramente enojado.

Abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera arrojarlo fuera de la sala, Tony se frenó girando la cabeza para verlo con arrogancia y soberbia. El chico se movió hasta quedar escondido de la vista de todos ente la puerta y él, mirándolo con una sonrisa ladeada que gritaba peligro.

—¿Sabe señor Parker? — preguntó bajando tanto el tono de voz, que tuvo que inclinarse esforzándose por escucharlo— Reconozco un fetiche cuando lo veo. Si quería que lo llame _señor Parker_ —ofreció con un ronroneo tan sensualmente que sintió un tirón en la parte baja de su cuerpo—, solo tenías que pedirlo, abuelo. Encantado lo gemiría para ti... mientras estés hundiéndote en mi —remató dejándolo pasmado.

Sintió como todo su cuerpo se enervaba y su boca se abría presa del estupor.

_Mierda._

Saboreando la victoria de haber vuelto nada sus palabras, Tony pasó con aires de grandeza por la puerta y la cerró con fuerza, dejándolo allí plantado, con más ideas de las que debía en la cabeza y un hormigueo eléctrico recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

 _¿Qué clase de demonio es este que se para frente a mí?_ — susurró su mente entumecida, repentinamente llena de pensamientos calientes y dolorosamente lujuriosos.

Después de aquel despliegue de buena educación, Tony consiguió validar su posición.

¿Cómo discutidas contra alguien que había sido abofeteado en la cara de aquella desagradable manera por la única persona con verdadero poder para lastimarlo? Bueno, la respuesta se la dio Rhodes cuando dijo con rotundidad que Tony se quedaba.

Happy intento decirle a Peter que no se enfadara y que recordara que Tony sólo era un adolescente falto de atención. Pepper le acarició el brazo con muda compresión pero fue Bruce lo arrastró unos pasos lejos de todos para poder tener con él unas palabras.

—No te olvides quien es ahora el niño —le dijo seriamente y hasta que no asintió, no quitó de él sus penetrantes ojos— Es él —le recordó al ver que seguía sin decir nada— Intenta no olvidarlo.

Peter apretó sus párpados y soltó aire en busca de paz interior. No quería ser grosero con Bruce. Él no era así y no podía perder los papeles de esa forma. No iba a dejar que ese chico se cargara todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo creo para sí y para su vida. 

—De acuerdo —masculló Peter algo cohibido, ya que Banner no solía hacer esas cosas ni meterse en los asuntos ajenos.

—Y recuerda, lo que hagas mal solo lo alejara de ti en un futuro.

El ceño de Peter se frunció y miró sorprendido al profesor. No entendía porque le decía eso, era del último que esperó intentara irle con la charla. Ya se veía a Rhodes intentándolo, por no decir Happy. 

—Yo no creo que eso sea algo de lo que preocuparme. —respondió sin esforzarse en esconder la antipatía que sentía— No le caigo en lo absoluto bien.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro del —aún— Vengador más fuerte y Peter parpadeó viendo cómo frente a sus ojos el motivo por el cual era tan amigo de Tony quedó en evidencia: Nadie que pudiera ejecutar esa expresión era tan bueno como aparentaba.

—Vamos Peter, estás tratando con un adolescente "normal" —le dijo jugando con sus gafas divertido—. Si le gusta una niña en la escuela, no se lo dice. Jala de su cabello hasta que ella se da vuelta a verlo. Si eso es algo que te preocupa, solo devuelve el tirón. —Bruce, contra todo lo que pudiera creer, le guiñó un ojo y se despidió de todos en voz alta.

Sacudiéndose aquella extraña charla, Peter dio un par de órdenes antes de encaminarse al cuarto del niño. Niño, que en esos momentos, caminaba enfurecido y expectante en el cuarto a su espera.

Pepper cubriría la espalda de Tony hasta que esté se hiciera cargo de todo lo que le pertenecía. Contratos y órdenes legales disponibles para acreditar que un Tony de diecisiete años de edad ya estarían disponibles para cuando estuviera listo para dictaminar el curso de sus empresas sin que terceros pudieran entrometerse.

Rhodes iba a contratar la seguridad personal que debía custodiar con celo al niño en lo que Peter se las arreglaba para enseñarle defensa personal y darle algunas cuántas clases de tiro.

Nadie iba a especular con el qué podían intentar ahora que Tony era tan vulnerable. Era un blanco jodidamente fácil y por más que él iba a estar a su lado cada que pisará la calle, cuando terminara de arreglar las cosas para que vuelva al MIT (para un último año de adaptación) no le iba a ir mal saber cuidar su espalda en lo que él llegaba a su lado.

Happy no dejó que Peter le diera una a sola misión, él sabía cuál era su trabajo así Parker creyera lo contrario. Iba a volver a ser su chófer y su guardián. Como al principio. Como siempre iba a ser.

Con un resoplido y mucha desgana, Peter aceptó que su tarea era la peor pero no sé iba a quejar, así lo eligió.

Bajó las escaleras con los nervios destrozándose en su interior. Quizás no fuera la mejor decisión hacer eso ese día, podría darse uno o dos para aceptar lo que pasó, pero Tony no se merecía seguir en la sombra solo porque —como marcó con maldad— él quería llorar por los rincones a su amor perdido.

Parado frente a la puerta juntó aire y recordó las palabras que le dijo Rhody antes de salir de la sala:

—¿Si te golpea? Responde. Tony jamás en su vida respeto a las personas débiles.

No se molestó en tocar, Peter sujetó el pomo y abrió sin más enderezándose lo suficiente para demostrar cuan alto era y sacó pecho endureciendo el gesto.

Dio un paso en la habitación y vio de costado su reflejó. Una sonrisa se formó en su mente, se veía muy parecido a Tony el día que le quitó el traje. Quizás después de todo no fue un mal alumno.

El abdomen de Tony se comprimió viendo el gran cuerpo de Peter Parker y sujetó con mano de hierro sus emociones. No podía echarse a babear como un idiota por mucho que le apeteciera. En la maldita sala mostró mucho de sí, dejó que su malestar por su displicencia lo pusiera en evidencia y debía mantener a raya esos exabruptos. Ese maldito hombre no iba a poder someterlo a su gusto y debía asegurarse de que lo entendiera.

Qué clase de insulto para su padre sería que Tony dejara que un idiota con cara bonita lo pusiera a obedecer sus órdenes.

No, no quería irse. La verdad la idea de ver al Capitán América si sonaba interesante, pero en lo que terminaba de entender qué pasaba allí, lo mejor era quedarse donde estaba la acción y no dejar que lo enviaran de vacaciones. El único problema es que estaba harto de que ese maldito lo tratara como a un crío molesto.

 _Pero te quiere_ _aquí_ —se recordó sintiendo un pomposo orgullo envolverlo. Tony ni era estúpido ni mucho menos y todas sus escapaditas al taller le dejaron en claro que lo que sea que intentaban para volverlo a su tiempo no funcionaba. Hubiera intervenido si no hubiera notado los ojos de ese cabrón posarse en su trasero cuando llevaba ahí menos de un mes.

Tony siempre supo cuando lo miraban con deseo. Algunas personas se sentían atraídas a los chicos de su edad y ese tipo de personas eran de lo más interesantes. No creía que Parker fuera un degenerado, la verdad daba el palo con los rectos profesores del MIT, pero no es como si alguno de esos babosos no hubiera hecho lo que el recto viejo frente a él: Quedarse mucho más tiempo del necesario viéndole el trasero cuando Tony se giró en busca de una herramienta.

Bueno, a partir de ese día todo fue mucho más interesante y mientras aprendía de ese tiempo, también aprendía cómo hacerlo perder los papeles viendo con gusto y placer como terminaba huyendo con más ideas en la cabeza de las que seguro podía procesar. Tony sabía que lo tenía acorralado y que era cuestión de tiempo para verlo caer. Y los difíciles siempre eran más deliciosos. La victoria sabía a ambrosía en la boca.

—¿Viniste a pedirme que le quede abuelo? —dijo sonriéndole ladinamente— Ahí está mi cama, siempre puedes intentarlo. —ofreció abnegado.

El rostro del mayor se puso casi bordo y Tony casi se ríe de él, pero cuando pese a todo Parker avanzó decidido por la estancia y lo arrinconó a él y a su errático corazón contra su escritorio, con vergüenza tuvo que admitir que lucía intimidante. Retrocedió viendo su mirada taladrarlo y por más que no mutó su sonrisa burlona, igual sus pies lo alejaron del amplio pecho.

—¿Tan interesado éstas porque me meta en tus pantalones? —le preguntó tan fríamente que Tony por primera vez se preocupó.

La diversión murió levemente en los ojos whiskeys y los cafés de desinflaron un poco, claramente confundidos con lo que querían exactamente. Peter ni siquiera sabía que prefería pero se mantuvo lo más firme que pudo.

Ambos se midieron unos instantes y la suave voz de Peter se alzó erizando la piel de Tony con un tono cortante y dominante que lo obligándolo a retroceder hasta casi subiese al escritorio.

 _¡Mierda Stark deja de retroceder!_ Se quejó consigo mismo, pero era inevitable. Los ojos cafés no mostraban un solo ápice juguetón y Tony sabía algo de defensa personal pero no tanto como para no sentir el peligro cernirse sobre él. Aún no terminaba de encasillar al viejo y la idea de ir por ahí consiguiendo nalgadas no le molestaba demasiado, pero no tenía idea de qué tipo serían y a menos que terminarán en sexo no le apetecía.

—Dime Stark, ¿quieres eso?

El borde, el borde de lo amoral anda por ahí rondando a Peter y sus pies, pero sabía que eso iba a poner en su sitio a Tony. O eso le quedaba por rogar. Ya que no se le ocurría una forma de intimidarlo y la fuerza estaba completamente descartada.

—¿Quieres que te folle? ¿Eh? Ya, así, tenemos sexo y listo. Te quedas tranquilito y saciado sin discutir. Luego y si te quieres ir, vuelvo a acostarme contigo y así como buena puta que pareces creer que soy consigo lo que quiero —escupió acercándose hasta quedar a un palmo de su boca— O será que de pronto te gustaría comportarte como un adulto y charlar conmigo.

Tony no respondió, dos cosas lo tenían cautivo: Una era la idea de que Parker lo follara, visto que él de algún modo no había pensado en eso sí no más bien a la inversa y segundo algo en la forma que Peter había dicho «Gustaría», como si creyera que fuere imposible.

Eso último le molesto no lo primero, porque bueno, un repaso rápido le hizo darse cuenta de que la idea no era del todo descabellada.

En la sala se lo dijo solo por molestar, no lo pensaba realmente. Ahora viéndolo bien, viendo que tenía lo que hacía falta para que Tony se arriesgara a creer que podía ponerse boca abajo y dejarlo hacerse cargo de su cuerpo, se lo pensó mejor. Pero le molestaba que insinuara que no podía ser un adulto, dejando en claro que lo veía como un niño.

—¿Y si mejor me meto yo en tus pantalones y tú sólo hablas? —dijo susurrando quedamente contra la boca del castaño, intentando recuperar el control de aquella charla, aún sin ser muy consciente de cómo lo estaba perdiendo.

Ese hombre siempre reaccionó huyendo cuando Tony lo acechaba y tenerlo tan cerca, oliendo así de bien, era toda una novedad. El viejo tenía un pecho tan ancho que Tony entraba completamente en él y más sobraba. No podía jurarlo, pero los bíceps tan grandes y marcados le decían que bajo la remera holgada un cuerpo igual de escultural se escondía y esa idea lo distrajo otra vez haciendo que pensará en la nueva situación que estaban y cómo podría sacarle provecho.

Una voz profunda en la cabeza de Tony le dijo que todos sus pensamientos no eran tan nuevos, que recordara sus sueños. Humillante lugar donde el vejete siempre le gruñía con la jodida voz más sexual del mundo que «él estaba allí» mientras lo apretaba entre sus brazos y lo besaba con uno de esos besos que te dejan en blanco y sin aire.

—¿Sabes que Tony? —susurró adelantándose otro medio paso hasta casi rozar sus labios, cerrado brevemente los ojos, respirando el aire que Tony exhaló— El caso es que siempre que me la metes, solo puedo gemir. Pierdo la cabeza cuando me haces tuyo y no podría decirte nada que no sea que me folles más duro. —Tony jadeó sorprendido y se aferró al escritorio sin creerse lo que oía.

Aquello no estaba saliendo como el menor lo planeó, pero a nadie iba a lograr convencerlo de que no le agradaba el giro de los acontecimientos.

¿Podía ser que a ese maldito, que no había hecho otra cosa que darle la espalda y rehusarse a pasar tiempo con él a lo largo de esos meses, en verdad lo deseara? Las posibilidades eran altas. En especial ahora que con cada bocanada de aire inspiraba su suave perfume y sentía su poderoso calor corporal golpearlo. Tony sentía como Peter peleaba consigo mismo, sus manos se abrían y cerraban luchando contra las ganas de aferrarlo y terminar por perderse en aquel molesto trance. 

Y vaya si lo deseó. Tony casi lo besa. Casi. Ladeó la cabeza y sintió la fuerte mano aferrarle la cintura.

Lamentablemente, con molesta terquedad, cerró los puños y terminó por enderezarse lejos de él. 

—Y tengo muchas cosas serias que hablar contigo antes. —dijo volviendo a ese tonito estricto y de superioridad, pese a que en sus ojos podía seguir viendo el deseo— ¿Qué me dices Stark? ¿Vamos a tu cama o te portas como un jodido adulto y me escuchas?

Tony dio un respingo ante el tono de burla y vio con odio como se alejaba de él con una sonrisa burlona. Tony se sintió ridículo y humillado. Quería aventarle algo y poco faltó, pero la sola posibilidad de dejar que reafirmará que era un crío estaba descartada.

 _Te salvaste esta vez_ le dijo en silencio.

—Habla abuelo. —le espetó aburrido sentándose de un salto en el escritorio— Igual me voy a ir, pero te dejare rogar por un rato.

Peter cogió aire y decidió ir en orden cronológico.

Se sentó en la cama y clavó sus ojos cafés en Tony, logrando que la piel de este hormigueara preocupada al notar como el semblante del mayor caía en picada.

Nada bueno iba a salir de allí y lo supo antes de que despegara los labios. Le escondían muchas cosas pero Tony se lo estaba pasando lo suficientemente bien como para fingir que no. Sujetando con firmeza sus emociones, escondiéndose en su mente, dejó que su inocuo rostro tomara el poder de sus facciones y lo miró como si aquello le importara muy poco.

Les tomó tres horas y Peter pensó en plural solo por costumbre, no porque Tony hubiera abierto la boca en alguna de estas. Cuando ya no quedaba nada que pudiera decirle, o bueno, que necesitara saber inmediatamente, Peter lo miró impresionado.

Estaba sentado frente a un bloque de cemento. Tony seguía sentado con la misma desgana que tenía cuando se alejó de él y en ese tiempo no había cambiado de pose. No después de que le dijo que no iba a poder volver a su tiempo.

El mayor observo como Tony seguía mirándolo a la espera de que siguiera hablando y la incomodidad empezó a flotar entre los dos cuando el silencio se prolongó. 

—¿Algo más? —preguntó tan pragmático que el castaño parpadeó perdido.

—Tony, ¿entendiste lo que te dije?

— ¿Me vuelvo idiota con los años como para que dudes de mis capacidades de entendimiento? —la mandíbula de Peter cayó abierta por lo inexpresivo que era y solo negó algo desorientado— Bien. Entonces, el asesino de mis padres, ¿pagó?

—El asesino... ¿ _Hydra_? —preguntó sorprendido de que eso hubiera quedado en su mente luego del repaso general que convenientemente cortó justo antes de IronMan para saltar a su actual presente como consejero externo de Defensa y su trabajo en Stark Industries— Los buscamos y los perseguimos, pero... «Corta una cabeza y dos más aparecerán» —recitó con desgana— Nunca acabamos con ellos pero sí, los que dieron esa orden pagaron. 

—El que disparó, abuelo. El que disparó. —se explicó con impaciencia.

Peter sabía que ahí estaba el punto. Podía ir con cuidado y algunas mentiras o podría decidir ser diferente a Steve.

—El sargento Barnes aceptó los crímenes que lo obligaron a cometer y se entregó a la justicia por ellos. —dijo el mayor lentamente y Tony detectó su cuidado al elegir cada palabra— Con su ayuda descubrirnos que muchas más personas que creíamos sus muertes fueron accidentales resultaron ser ejecuciones. Hizo lo correcto. —reconoció recordando vagamente los juicios y lo valiente que fue Tony al presentarse y prestar declaración como perito experto a favor de Barnes cuando llegó la hora. 

—¿Pagó? —reiteró exasperado.

—Si Tony, Bucky pagó. Fue cinco años a la cárcel y bueno... Todos coincidieron que los años de tortura eran pena suficiente. 

—¿Bucky? —preguntó duramente por primera vez perdiendo la máscara de insoldable indiferencia— ¿Acaso eres su amigo?

Tony no podría saber nunca que detrás de la sorpresa que cubrió el rostro de Peter, una ligera esperanza creció en su pecho al oír ese retín de incredulidad en su voz. Peter no debía sentirse tan bien, pero sin ser consciente el chico le dejó ver que para él sí era lo suficientemente importante como para ofenderse ante esa idea.

—No, de hecho no lo es. —le aclaró el mayor cruzándose de piernas cómodamente— Pero el Capitán Rogers siempre lo llama así y nos acostumbramos.

Eso logró hacer que la cara de Tony por fin expresara un sentimiento concreto y pleno: Sorpresa.

Peter, desde donde estaba sentado, podía ver como esas palabras golpeaban a Tony, demostrando lo que siempre sospecho: no le molestó solo porque sean amigos o ex pareja inclusive. Era obvio para cualquiera que supiera lo mucho que Howard perturbó la vida de Tony con el nombre de Steve el saber de qué una parte de ese chico lo odiaba y lo amaba.

Saber que ese nombre que te persiguió cubriendo con un manto de dolor y distanciamiento de tu padre, iba de la mano del término «Amigo» del hombre que lo mató, debía ser desconcertante y doloroso.

—Así que... —murmuró Tony inclinando la cabeza sintiendo la bilis y el odio corroerlo como hacía tiempo no le pasaba— Me estás diciendo... que no solo mi padre y mi madre murieron a manos de una persona que los conoció, sino que además, el gran Capitán América —Peter no tendría que, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta morbosa y sucia satisfacción al escuchar el asco que desprendió la boca de Tony al nombrar a Steve— Es amigo del hombre que lo hizo.

—Te expliqué que a Barnes le lavaron el cerebro y lo tenían bajo control. No podía evitarlo, él no fue el responsable. 

—Ya lo creo que no, pero el Capitán América es su amigo. —dijo meditabundo y por precaución Peter mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Podía agradarle aquello, de hecho, mientras una parte de él disfrutaba una misma parte de Tony lo hacía. 

Solo que en el menor, el dolor seguía primando. Pero diferencia de Peter, Anthony Edward Stark, tenía diferentes conceptos sobre cómo lidiar con la perdida y el dolor.

—¿Y ustedes me quieren mandar con el asesino de mi padre y con el traidor que lo encubrió? —preguntó distante y sin inmutarse.

Peter apretó los dientes frustrado. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo gritarle que debía acercarse a Tony y esconderlo entre sus brazos para mitigar el dolor que bien sabía debía estar empezando a encapsular.

Lamentablemente, como con el adulto, sabía que no tenía sentido intentarlo. Ya iba a aceptar su consuelo, ya iba a buscarlo sin ser consciente de ello, pero en ese momento, donde la sorpresa dominaba y aceptaba sus emociones, solo iba a lograr alejarlo.

—Creo recordar que dije que no, pero —agregó parándose al ver como la noche empezaba a caer por la ventana tras el cuerpo de Tony— es tu decisión. Mañana necesito que me informes que vas a hacer.

—¿Vas a admitir que quieres que me quede abuelo? —preguntó susurrándole sensualmente, logrando que Peter temblara imperceptiblemente.

Estaban lo suficientemente lejos uno del otro para que Tony se anotara esa victoria. Si a esa distancia conseguía afectarlo, sin dudas tenerlo más cerca debía representar un problema al viejo. _Muy interesante_ —se dijo con diversión, guardando esa pieza de información en algún lugar donde le fuera útil. 

—Nos vemos mañana niño. —dijo muy duro y muy seco, obviamente reprimiendo algo dentro. 

—No tan niño, _abuelo_ —le respondió con arrogancia pero Peter no cayó.

Cuando Tony vio como el castaño estaba dispuesto a irse, una sola duda amenaza dentro suyo con no dejarlo dormir. No iba a consentirse un solo momento de debilidad frente a ese hombre, pero aquello era más fuerte, aquello si lograba perturbarlo lo suficiente como para impedirle dejarlo estar.

—¿Hice algo? —preguntó Tony a su espalda y se giró frunciendo el ceño desconcertado— Cuando me enteré, hice algo por la memoria de mis padres. —especificó mirándolo seriamente, sin burlas o soberbia.

Una pieza cayó tras otra y Peter entendió lo que significaba esa simple pregunta.

¿Cuántas cosas podrían definirte más como persona, que decir que te enteras de que tus padres fueron asesinados y no intentas vengarte?

—Claro que sí. A lo grande Tony, como siempre.

—¿Gane? —preguntó con la esperanza rasgando su mirada y en ese momento entendió un poco más a Steve.

Peter hubiera dado cada gota de poder que contenía su sangre por poder decirle que sí, que venció, que podía estar orgulloso de él mismo. Hubiera sido capaz de mentir y decirle que no terminó tirado en un frió piso solo y lleno de dolor, pero de nuevo, él no era Rogers. Él sabía que una mentira solo iba a traerle años de dolor a Tony y por más que en ese momento el preferiría morir a tener que lastimarlo, junto aire con fuerza y se obligó a decir la verdad.

—Fue dos contra uno Tony, no tenías posibilidades. 

—No te pongas filosófico conmigo abuelo, —le espetó con nerviosismo— ¿Gane? 

—Lo hiciste Tony, venciste al que mató a tus padres. 

—Pero no a Rogers —dijo con seguridad.

No le extrañó en lo absoluto que diera por hecho que Steve estaba involucrado. Así como tampoco lo sorprendió que se diera cuenta solo que habían sido pareja. Tony podía ser un niño, pero era más inteligente que muchos de los adultos que conoció y Peter debía dejar de babear por él y recordarlo.

—No a Rogers —aceptó sintiendo en su propio cuerpo lo que eso debería dolerle— Pero no fue una pelea justa. Si hubieran estado solos... hubieras podido con los dos. 

—¿Cómo me las arregle para pelear contra dos súper soldados y vencer a uno? —le preguntó saltando del escritorio caminando hasta él. 

—Eso es lo que quiero enseñarte. Si decides quedarte... voy a enseñarte a ser ese hombre. Si decides ir a Wakanda... —terció con un suspiro resignado— ellos te enseñaran a ser el hombre que alguna vez deseaste poder ser. —reconoció con pesar y Tony lo miró unos segundos procesando esas palabras. 

—¿No logre ser el que quise?

—No eres... bueno eras, un ideal Tony. —sonrió con añoranza— Siempre fuiste el más humano de todos nosotros. Eso te hizo tan especial. Solo eras un humano, con la mente más brillante de todos los tiempos, pero un humano que se equivocó muchas veces. La gente te amaba porque eras lo que aspiraban ser, no perfectos, sino un hombre capaz de darle pelea a un Dios, de ganarle una pelea a un Súper Soldado, de domar a un Hulk. —enumeró con orgullo—. Pero sí, eras solo un hombre que a veces tomó decisiones de las que se arrepintió y otras muy estúpidas de las que nunca se arrepintió. 

—Entiendes que eso no suena prometedor, ¿no? —preguntó con sorna— ¿Por qué me quedaría aquí para ser un fracasado? 

—Porque yo me enamoré de ese fracasado —dijo Peter con una media sonrisa tan triste que algo dentro del pecho de Tony se apretó sorprendido a la facilidad con la que lo reconoció, mostrando tanta vulnerabilidad en el proceso.

Se le ocurrieron al menos una docena de chistes, pero la verdad ni siquiera se pudo atrever a decir uno. Tony podía ser un poco border y rebelde, pero él sabía reconocer el valor y eso requirió una respetable cantidad de huevos.

—Siempre creí en ti. Te seguí hace quince años y no me equivoque de bando. Volvería con gusto a elegir pelear a tu lado, porque pese a todo lo que hiciste, creo en ti.

Con esas palabras Peter salió del cuarto antes de que Tony dijera algo especialmente grotesco al escuchar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró entre ellos, ambos se recargaron en ella dejando que todo lo que pasó ese día los consumiera y nublara sus mentes. Peter sintió como el llanto se abría paso —cansado de tanto esperar— por sus ojos y el regusto salado rápidamente inundó su boca.

Tony sintió la verdad y la realidad golpearlo. No iba a volver. No podía, pero más allá de eso, ¿Quería? por una buena razón terminó en ese punto. ¿Qué futuro estaba por construir, si lo único que iba a lograr era volver al mismo punto de partida?

Ninguno estaba listo para pensar claramente lo que había pasado entre ellos, la electricidad que ambos habían sentido por la cercanía del otro; pero en el cuerpo de los dos, los cambios se sintieron.

Sin verse, sin saber que estaba haciendo el otro, como en un espejo de dos realidades distintas, ambos apoyados en la puerta, dejaron que una de sus palmas la acariciara buscando un consuelo ajeno. Amabas manos descansaban en el mismo lugar, tocándose en el silencio mediante una puerta.

Peter fue el primero en romper con el magnetismo que lo dejó adherido a la puerta y huyó a su habitación desesperado por poder llorar y dejar que de una vez el dolor arrasara con su vida para poder cimentar una nueva.

Tony lo siguió, recostándose en su cama, mirando el techo, pensando en sus opciones e intentando no pensar en Peter Benjamín Parker, que decía amar al hombre en que se convirtió, pero parecía no querer nada con el que era en ese momento. Nada que no fuera ayudarlo como un mentor. Algo que sin dudas, le supo a mierda.

Tony no quería un mentor. Tony no tenía puñetera idea que quería del abuelo, pero sabía que no un mentor.

Era muy entrada la noche y la lluvia caía silenciosamente golpeando las ventanas del cuarto de Tony. Algo de lo que por el suave y pausó ritmo de la respiración que llenaba el aire dejaba en claro que este no noto.

Siempre fue de sueño ligero, pero el cansancio y todo lo que le había sido revelado ese día lo dejaron exhausto a tal punto que nada parecía perturbar su descanso. Por no mencionar la acalorada discusión con Peter, que lo dejó agitado y ansioso, casi sofocado y un poco mareado. Así mismo con la reveladora charla que sostuvieron en su cuarto, que logró dejarlo confundido y algo preocupado.

 _Señor Parker para ti_ —susurró la mente de Tony y este se revolvió en la cama destapándose ligeramente, sintiendo el pecho arder. 

Nadie podría siquiera sospechar que esas palabras se estaban repitiendo en sus sueños, en el preciso instante en que su puerta se abrió con el suave contacto de una tarjeta de acceso total.

Sin hacer ruido, y cuidando de no despertar al adolescente, una figura entró y dejó su mirada vagar por toda la estancia.

Una ligera punzada de orgullo lo recorrió al intruso que revisaba todo a su alrededor interesado por primera vez, pese a haber entrado allí una insana cantidad de veces en los últimos meses. Habían dejado a elección de Tony la decoración de su recamara y no podía negarse el evidente buen gusto. Algo que sin dudas lo sorprendió y a la vez le era natural. En cualquier momento de su vida Tony tenía una excelente habilidad para convertir cosas ordinarias en verdaderas joyas.

Con un poco de miedo, el adulto se acercó a la cama donde el chico descansaba con la cabeza ladeada en dirección a la ventana, con las sabanas revueltas en torno a la cintura.

Su mirada se distrajo un poco sobre su abdomen plano y su pecho ligeramente lampiño. Una pequeña línea de bello oscuro empezaba a tomar consistencia debajo de su abdomen pero en el pecho aún era incipiente y pese a que no la tocó, se imaginó que suave. Sintiendo como sus diferencias con el que sería despertaban más dolor en su pecho, continuó alzando los ojos por su figura viendo el pecho que aún no se abría para un reactor y subió por la curva de su cuello hasta su mentón.

Poético o casual, como fuere, la suave claridad de la luna iluminaba a medias sus rasgos y Peter se permitió unos segundos más de inapropiada contemplación.

El día había sido largo, las discusiones con Tony parecían nunca acabar y sin embargo a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar ir a buscarlo cuando el insomnio lo atacó. El dolor no le permitía pensar con claridad y su mente —rota y destrozada— solo podía empujarlo en la única dirección que significaba paz: Tony.

Perdido en una locura que lo comía segundo a segundo, se acercó más. No pudo evitar sentarse junto al cálido cuerpo y alzar una temblorosa mano hasta enredarla en el corto cabello castaño.

Sonrió con melancolía al sentir la suave y conocida textura rozar sus toscos dedos y continuó acariciándolo lentamente. Pese a saber que en cualquier momento lo despertaría y no tenía ni una sola excusa o explicación para su comportamiento, no pudo frenar. 

Peter sabía que no era recomendable exponerse a ese Tony, menos de aquella suicida forma. No cuando era capaz de lastimarlo sin aparente culpa. Pero el dolor era ciego a la razón y la lógica le excedía. Solo necesitaba de eso, un poco de familiaridad para intentar encauzar sus pensamientos. Algo que le recordara el motivo por el cual luchaba y fuera el motor que impulsara a sus piernas a salir de cama la próxima mañana cuando la realidad volviera a golpearlo. Un poco de su calor bastaría para ponerlo en funcionamiento y aquella simple caricia iba a ser el recordatorio de que no todo estaba perdido, y que de alguna forma, aquello podía salir bien.

Cuando por su mejilla cayó la primer lagrima, Peter supo que tenía que huir, pero no podía. Las sombras jugaban con su mente y acariciando el pelo de Tony, sus recuerdos lo transportaron al año en que se conocieron. Un par más de lágrimas bastaron para empujarlo sin piedad al primer beso que se dieron.

Con apenas quince años, Peter, no podría decir que fuera un gran inicio o la mejor forma de demostrarle a Tony que él iba en serio. Pero en definitiva y gracias a eso, los dos terminaron conectados tres años después en la misma bahía, donde esa vez no dejó que su señor Stark se escapara.

Un sollozo más fuerte resonó en el cuarto y cuando algo húmedo cayó sobre la mano de Tony, éste saltó de la cama asustado.

Tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces para convencerse de lo que veía, pero cuando estiró la mano y vio al jodido Parker sentado, llorando desconsoladamente, a punto de escaparse se lanzó sobre él y le sujetó el brazo.

—¿A dónde huyes, abuelo? —murmuró con maldad por mucho que no había tenido eso en mente.

Tony se reprendió mentalmente cuando el pálido rostro frente a él se alejó y pestañeó una última vez intentando desenredar su mente de los sueños que lo había tenido cautivo. En ellos, el mismo rostro estaba parado frente a él, en la sala de juntas y en le gruñía que lo llamara Señor Parker. Inconcebiblemente, aquello le había erizado la piel incluso dormido y con alguna cuota de locura, había susurrado ese nombre ganándose un lento y muy tentador beso. Uno que lejos de odiar o molestarle, lo dejó pidiendo por más y gracias a Dios su inconsciente no le falló.

Por ello, despertar y tener frente a él, el mismo hombre que había estado arrancándole la ropa mientras lo sentaba en la amplia y oscura mesa, era un poco escalofriante. Claro que verle el amplio pecho desnudo y lleno de deliciosos abdominales marcados era una terrible locura y mucho mejor que sus sueños. Tony se dijo que no era oportuno meterle mano pero estaba seguro que ese cuerpo tan robusto debía ser duro y firme. Claramente se veía sepultado en la cama por ellos, acariciando su espalda o su abdomen, daba exactamente lo mismo.

Peter sintió tanta vergüenza como dolor al ver el rostro de Tony endurecerse al reconocerlo. Se había equivocado en creer que encontraría algo de consuelo allí. Y después de todo, era un niño. Solo un niño que no tenía por qué lidiar con él y sus problemas, ¿pero quién dijo que los heridos toman las mejores decisiones?

Sintiendo como el fuerte y fibroso brazo se escapaba de su agarre, Tony entró en pánico. No quería que se vaya, mucho menos en ese estado. Podría no estar desnudo sobre él (como en su sueño), pero en esos segundos le daba lo mismo.

Sin querer pensar mucho en el por qué, tenerlo allí llorando era mejor que volver a dormir y tenerlo follando con él.

Peleando contra las frazadas se salió de la cama y sin muchas más opciones, sabedor de que su fuerza nunca iba a bastar, se arrojó sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de Peter y se acomodó en sus piernas.

Peter se quedó lívido cuando sintió el cálido y suave cuerpo del adolescente sobre el suyo y Tony no reaccionó mucho mejor.

Tensos y asustados por los motivos que empujaban sus acciones, los dos solo fueron capaces de quedarse viendo cual cedía primero y ponía palabras a lo que hacían. Peter pasó saliva mirando el marrón veteado bajo la pobre luz. _Casi el mismo_ dijo una voz en su cabeza. _Es realmente hermoso_ dijo una en la de Tony y envalentonado por alguna fuerza mayor, el menor rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Peter.

—Niño... —susurró con la voz ronca y tomada Peter.

Tony no quería alejarlo, no quería asustarlo, así que se tragó la desorientación y las nerviosas sensaciones que se empezaban a agolpar en su abdomen y aferró con mayor fuerza su cuello.

—Tranquilo abuelo, yo también perdí algo —le espetó Tony esquivando la molestia que le causaba que se rehusara a llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

Entendía su dolor. No es como si él alguna vez hubiera sido tan abierto con sus sentimientos como para terminar así, pero la verdad, desde que se enteró que sus padres habían muerto, algo oscuro y sin nombre se había apoderado de su mente. Por mucho que se esforzaba por sepultarlo, seguía empujando en su pecho la angustia intentando quebrar su regla de oro: No llorar frente a otros.

—Lo siento, esto está mal —dijo Peter entrando en razón por primera vez cuando la pequeña mano se enredó en su cabello acariciándolo suavemente.

Debía alejarse, pero el fuerte aroma de Tony lo envolvió con más fuerza cuando este se apretó a su cuello acercando más sus caras y derrumbando sus opciones. No podía alejarse de ese olor.

—Mis padres están muertos —susurró Tony atrayendo a la velocidad de la luz sus genes protectores hacia él, con aquel tono asustado y herido— No me llegue a despedir de ellos ese día. —marcó corriendo la vista, seguramente avergonzado por el nudo en la garganta que volvía su voz ronca— ¿Tú te llegaste a despedir de mí, de él? —se corrigió.

Pocas palabras pero precisas. Justas si se quería. Así de simple Peter entendió lo que le había dicho Bruce. Él no era el niño allí. No más.

Estirando las manos, sujetó la cintura de Tony y lo apretó con fuerza contra él cayendo en la cuenta de cuál de los dos necesitaba del otro en ese momento.

Tony podía no querer conscientemente lo que sus almendrados ojos pedían desesperadamente, pero él siempre iba a saber leerlos.

No necesitaba palabras, él las tenía por los dos. Cerró con fuerza los brazos en torno a su pequeño y duro cuerpo y dejó que el calor de su piel lo envolviera.

El menor se removió incómodo e intentó poner distancia pese a que era lo último que en verdad quería. Peleó unos segundos contra los brazos de Peter, pero el mayor siempre ganaba ese tipo de batallas.

—Quieto niño —lo reprendió duramente Peter, enviando una extraña sensación por la espalda de Tony al recibir aquella orden— Deja que te abrace —susurró forzandolo a cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio para contener un quejido que intentó escapar de su control.

Después de quedarse muy quieto (como única respuesta que considero digna), se tuvo que relajar contra el cuerpo de Peter cuando no tuvo más opción.

Esas manos lo apretaban firmemente de la cintura y su cabeza descansaba en la curva de su cuello haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera allí donde sus pechos desprovistos de ropa se rozaban.

Tony juraría que el cuerpo del castaño estaba en llamas, Peter que el de Tony parecía haber absorbido el frió que hacía fuera.

Las manos de Tony hormigueaban por más contacto, la piel de su cuello se había humedecido por la pesada y errática respiración de Peter. Apostaría a que esa voz que controlaba la casa había elevado la temperatura, por qué el calor empezó a sofocarlo.

Las fuertes manos de Peter irradiaban un calor abrumador contra su cuerpo y en el segundo que su corazón aumentó sus pulsaciones, se tensó preocupado de que el mayor lo notara.

Peter se enderezó ligeramente y lo miró directamente arrancándole un gemido mudo cuando vio sus inmensos ojos húmedos por las lágrimas clavarse en su boca.

—No tengas miedo —susurró Peter sorprendido por la reacción de Tony y este casi quiso soltar un suspiro aliviado.

No sentía miedo, no sabría decir o descubrir que era, pero _ansioso_ era una buena palabra para empezar.

Lo vio dudar unos segundos y su estómago se contrajo expectante.

Tony sabía que estaba tan cerca de Peter que tranquilamente podría acercarse y besarlo. Y mierda si lo quería, pero no se atrevió a hacer nada.

Solo se permitió temblar ligeramente cuando el calor empezó a subir por su cuello, casi acompañado de las manos de Peter que ascendieron por su espalda.

—Nunca te lastimaría —agregó profundizando la caricia.

Quiso alejarlo, odiaba el contacto tan directo, más odiaba que Peter lo tocara, ya que algo raro se apoderaba de él y se negaba a creer que eso que empezaba a enloquecerlo fuera muy bueno.

—¿Ya estás listo para admitir que quieres que me quede abuelo? —dijo con un susurro arrogante, mientras intentaba controlar su cuerpo y sus reacciones a las sutiles caricias.

Para Tony, rogar por algo estaba descartado hacía muchos años. Quería que el mayor lo besara y lo apretara más contra su cuerpo, quería seguir sintiendo como el suave perfume de su pelo ascendía haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, pero ¿pedirlo? Ni en sueños. Él no era de los que mendigaban, nunca servía en todo caso. Otra buena lección que aprendió de Howard.

—Vamos, vamos —dijo cuando sintió el cuerpo tensarse bajo suyo ya sin control sobre su boca o las palabras que de esta salían— Solo reconoce que me extrañaras cuando salga por esa puerta y verás cómo automáticamente te sientes mejor.

Una sonrisa triste tiró de los labios de Peter, que por más que Tony intentara alejarlo a base de comentarios supuestamente hirientes, lo siguió apareando contra su cuerpo sin dejarlo escapar.

Sintió algo de tristeza al notar que tan chico era Tony cuando aprendió a temerle al cariño desinteresado.

—Si me conocieras niño, sabrías que no es eso. —Tony arrugó en entrecejo tiernamente y Peter sonrió más profundamente— Yo me iría contigo si me dijeras que prefieres vivir en Wakanda, nunca te librarás de mí.

Tony sintió muchas cosas tras esas palabras. Todas cosas que ni de chiste quería analizar o entender. Sus ojos vagaron por la cara del viejo y a regañadientes reconoció que en verdad le encantaba. Sus ojos estaban algo rojos, pero el color café parecía oscuro ónix bajo aquella penumbra y un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda al separar los labios e inspirar su aliento.

—Me llamo Tony —le espetó incómodo a más no poder cuando su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente— Usa mi maldito nombre, o me iré. —gruñó incapaz de impedir que se le zafaran esas rebeldes palabras— ¿Quieres que _nos_ quedemos? Usa mi maldito nombre y yo me quedaré aquí para que me enseñes a ser el hombre que dices vale la pena seguir.

El viejo abrió los ojos y lo miró impresionado. Tony no iba a retractarse o alejarse de su maldita boca. No era solo la firme creencia de que el que retrocede es el que pierde, eran las ansias de que enterrar su lengua en su maldita boca.

Vio la mente de Parker luchar con esos conceptos, lo vio pensando y midiendo cuánta verdad había en sus palabras. Creía que notó la suficiente para hacerle caso porque luego de acariciar su piel con una larga bocanada de aire, cogió otra y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Tony... —susurró tan bajo que Tony apenas lo escuchó— _Tony_ —repitió apenas más alto, deslizando la mirada perdida por su rostro hasta fijarla en sus labios entreabiertos.

Tony sintió como si le arrebataran el aire de sus pulmones cuando los ojos de Peter se detuvieron en su boca repitiendo lenta y suavemente su nombre. Maldita sea, lo susurraba con una lentitud tan deliberada que parecía la plegaria de un condenado.

Peter vio como los dientes de Tony sujetaban con firmeza el labio inferior e inclinó la cabeza sin poder pensar en nada que no fuera esa pequeña fracción del cuerpo sobre él. Esa roja y suave boca que tantas veces lo beso y lo mimo. Solo tenía mente para esos preciosos labios que se amoldaban a los suyos elevando la palabra perfección y no pudo evitarlo, era un esclavo sin elección. Acercó su cara a la de Tony hasta encontrarse respirando cada suspiro que el chico soltaba en bruscos intervalos.

—Este es un buen momento para frenarme, Tony —susurró contra sus labios y Tony estaba seguro de que lo mataría si osaba hacer cosa semejante.

Sujetándole el pelo con fuerza, el menor unió sus bocas casi con furia y antes de que Peter pudiera arrepentirse, su férrea mano lo dio un tirón obligándolo a alzar un poco el mentón y profundizar el beso.

Peter gimió, Tony se derritió.

Sus sueños tampoco le habían hecho justicia. Esa boca era perfecta. Tony no era un jovencito principiante; de eso la vida se encargó hacía cosa de dos años, pero hasta la fecha jamás lo habían besado de _esa_ forma. Soltó un gemido contenido y se alzó un poco sobre su cuerpo para poder dominarlo en el beso, visto que el malnacido no lo profundizaba y Tony sentía el alma ardiendo por consumirlo hasta sus cenizas.

La lengua de Tony acarició toscamente la boca de Peter y cuando esta dudo un segundo, Peter recobró la conciencia y tomó el mando de la situación separándose. Por un destello pensó en alejarse e irse corriendo de allí, pero la mirada whisky brillaba llena de necesidad y Peter no se pudo contener. Ya no era cuestión de pensar en el pasado o en su futuro, fue algo más primario lo que alteró sus sentidos al ver como la boca hinchada de ese chico brillaba producto de la saliva que él dejó.

Peter gimió y no pudo contener el impulso de volver a besarlo, de volver a sentirlo, a saborearlo.

Tony, que estuvo a punto de rogar por más, agradeció mentalmente cuando las manos de Peter no solo no lo soltaron, sino que lo aferraron con dolorosa fuerza.

Acomodándolo mejor sobre él, Peter logró que las piernas de Tony fueran a parar a cada lado de sus caderas y volvió a apretarlo contra sí capturando su labio inferior entre sus dientes, dándole un ligero tirón lo sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos y no supo qué más pasó después, porque su cuerpo se hizo cargo de todos y cada uno de sus actos.

Aquel sabor... Peter no tenía idea de cuánto había extrañado aquel glorioso sabor, hasta que Tony gimió contra su boca soltando una dulce bocana de aire en la de él.

Tony jadeó sintiendo que su cuerpo entraba en combustión espontánea y se aferró a los anchos y duros hombros bajo él cuando su cabeza empezó a girar a la deriva.

Con más ímpetu que practica, Peter sintió como Tony deslizaba su lengua dentro de su boca y enredó la suya contra la de él obligándolo a ir a un ritmo más aceptable, ya que el vertiginoso que había tomado no iba a complacer a ninguno.

—Lento —gruñó por lo bajo cuando Tony quiso volver a arremeter contra él y al no obtener lo que pretendía, visto que Tony solo gruño negando volviendo a apresurarse, decidió dar paso a la técnica Stark para controlar mocosos presuntuosos.

Sujetándolo por el trasero, le dio una dura nalgada antes de morder con más fuerza su labio. Tony se quejó pero se quedó quieto cuando lo arrastró sobre su regazo apretando su miembro casi rígido contra su abdomen.

—Lento te dije —gruñó volviendo a meter su lengua en la boca de Tony deslizándola lentamente contra la suya.

Alzando una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Tony, Peter profundizó lenta y pausadamente el beso, dándole la bienvenida a una vieja amiga: La paz.

Eso que había ido a buscar estaba ahí, solo necesitaba ser pulido y perfeccionado, pero allí estaba. El calor en el cuarto subió otros cuantos grados y la piel del cuerpo de Peter dio muestra de ello cuando empezó a sentir una ligera capa de sudor acumularse en el cabello naciente en su nuca. Tony se meció sin querer y el abdomen de Peter se tensó encantado. Sin apurar un solo instante sus movimientos, continuó dejando que el aire se espesara, que los sonidos húmedos y bajos de sus bocas encontrado una sintonía perfecta lo llenara borrando del todo el dolor.

Tony, sin creerse que había sido nalgueado y sin creerse que le había encantado, se hallaba en shock y se dejó hacer.

Le habría encantado decir que ese aburrido ritmo le estaba dando sueño, pero la verdad sea dicha, cuando la lengua de Peter acariciaba lentamente la suya, para luego retirarse e inclinar la cabeza y volver a acariciarlo desde otro ángulo, su cuerpo se incineró logrando que algunos gemidos desobedientes salieran de su boca cada vez que lo soltaban para que pudiera respirar.

Las manos pequeñas y algo errantes se aferraron a sus hombros y descendieron por su espalda apretándolos. Podía no querer pedirlo, pero ahora que se lo habían dado, Tony no iba a decir que no. Apretó la amplia espalda, dejó que sus dedos recorrieran las curvas de los músculos bajo sus yemas y se meció con más insistencia cuando el calor empezó a enloquecerlo. Peter se inclinó un poco dándole mejor acceso al interior de su boca y Tony se alejó mareado y sin aire.

Peter sin control alguno sobre sí, deslizó la boca por la curva de su cuello, apretó los labios contra su manzana de adán y delineó la fina clavícula con la punta de la lengua. Tony apretó los ojos y gimió arañando sin querer su espalda. Peter se dio cuenta que jamás había oído un sonido tan excitante y eso que tenía experiencia de sobra. Alzó el rostro, hundió la mano en la ya mucho más espesa cabellera y volvió a empujar sus bocas.

El cuerpo del chico se enervó sobre su regazo, ahora podía sentir como su miembro duro se restregaba contra el suyo y cuando jadeó su nombre, Peter despertó a la realidad con un creciente dolor en el cuerpo. Bajó la intensidad del beso, deslizó las manos por su espalda y las acomodó en su cintura para alejarlo levemente de él. Cuando el chico empezó a empujarlo con la clara idea de acostarlo, supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Por unos instantes Tony pensó que Peter iba a ir más allá, que iba a acomodarlo en su cama y poner fin a la dura tortura que empezaba a trastornarlo de cintura para abajo, pero fue cruelmente vuelto a la realidad cuando lo soltó definitivamente luego de un último lametón lento a su mandíbula y se acomodando con la frente en su pecho.

—Lo siento —susurró arrepentido, pero no tanto como hubiera sido lo debido— Lo siento esta noche... esta noche no puedo... —Peter sentía muy fresco el dolor y no podía perder el norte de aquella forma.

Era más que si estaba bien o mal lo que hacía, era la realidad de que no podía hacerle aquello al chico mientras pensaba y añoraba al adulto.

El brusco ruido de sus respiraciones agitadas era todo cuanto podía escuchar y Tony empezó a temer sobre qué hacer a continuación.

Claramente no podía hablar. Se conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era capaz de decir algo que en ese instante no alejara a Peter y antes prefería morderse la lengua que separarse de ese imposible calor.

—Quiero que te quedes Tony —susurró Peter contra su pecho erizándole la piel— Lo siento no debería, pero lo quiero —susurró y Tony tuvo la impresión de que esas disculpa no eran para él— Pero es tu decisión. Yo siempre voy a seguirte. —masculló por lo bajo y Tony confirmó ya sin dudas de que esas palabras no iban a su persona, ya que aquello sonó a la dolorosa constatación de un hecho que a una confesión— Nunca voy a poder alejarme de ti.

Antes de que Tony pudiera alejarse, asustado ante los sentimientos que no podía llegar a entender, sintió algo frío golpear su clavícula y soltó un suspiró. No se planteó separar los labios, no se planteó ni remotamente responderle. Alzó las manos y apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de Peter contra su pecho, sintiendo como en medio del silencio y la noche las lágrimas silenciosas de Peter Parker los mecían.

Se sintió extraño. Una mezcla entre ajeno y amado. Era imposible explicar lo que en él generó ver como su futura pareja lloraba desarmada por su pérdida. Ya sabía que se quería quedar, ese no fue un hecho, pero teniendo en cuenta el panorama actual, teniendo que empujar dentro suyo un dolor extraño, un sentimiento de culpa al sentirlo tan derrotado entre sus brazos, se dijo que quedarse junto a una persona que así de fuerte lo amo, era lo más idóneo.

Tony no pensaba admitir que tanto le agradaba poder sostener al castaño y Peter no quería creer que estaba dejando que un adolescente lo consolara, pero era eso exactamente lo que pasaba. Sus brazos pesaban toneladas y sostenerlos alrededor la pequeña cintura de Tony debería costarle horrores, pero no fue así. Abrazarlo se sentía raro, pero agradable. No había un pecho trabajado o un contenedor de nanobots frío contra su frente, pero los delgados brazos se cerraban con fuerza y pese a que estaba rígido sin saber bien cómo proceder, tenían la firmeza necesaria para no soltarlo.

Algo que ambos compartían, más allá del calor y el estupor por lo que habían hecho, era que habían decidido olvidar el beso por considerarlo algo muy peligroso en lo que pensar en esos momentos. Uno por dolor, otro por temor. Caras de una misma moneda, que los tenía demasiados conmocionados para analizarlas en ese instante.

—Si te sirve abuelo —susurró Tony cuando los hombros de Peter dejaron de convulsionar y su respiración parecía al fin haber encontrado un ritmo constante— yo siempre voy a recordar que me extrañas.

Peter lloró silenciosamente un poco más luego de eso, lloró pensando en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado hacer las cosas diferentes y lo mucho que en el presente debía corregir. El silencio se prolongaba pero no era molesto, ninguno necesitaba llenarlo pues ambos en su mente libran batallas silenciosas. Peter necesitó un rato para volver a calmarse y se dio cuenta de que una pequeña mano se había enredado en su cabello y le hacía ligeras y superficiales caricias. Internamente sonrió al notar que el movimiento era tan vago y la caricia tan superficial, que seguramente Tony no lo había notado. Por unos instantes, por unos sorprendentes instantes, Peter sintió que esos pequeños brazos no necesitaban años de trabajo para contenerlo. Pero por sobre todo, Peter quiso creer que esos brazos eran capaces de mantenerlo entero si se lo proponían.

—Sé que tus padres te querían mucho Tony. —susurró con la boca pegada a la clavícula frente a él— Howard decía que eras su más grande invento. —comentó dándole un ligero beso lleno de miedo.

Si intentaba alejarse de él, seguramente Peter iba a cerrar los brazos e impedirlo. Porque al llegar la mañana podría torturarse tranquilo por sus actos, pero en ese momento, sostenerlo contra sí era lo único que podía hacer para no sucumbir al horror de la vida que le tocaba afrontar ahora que toda esperanza había muerto.

—Seguro que sí —dijo con cinismo Tony luego de tomarse un tiempo para encajar sus palabras— Era un secreto a voces que era un bueno para nada. Obviamente crearme a mí fue lo mejor que hizo.

Peter se obligó a sepultar sus sentimientos e intentó alzar la cabeza para decirle que no mentía, pero Tony se lo impidió apretándolo más y ahí fue cuando sintió como una solitaria lágrima cayó sobre su cabeza.

Sabiendo que nada más iba funcionar se resignó a solo sostenerlo contra él permitiendo que la calma que alcanzó en ese rato lo envolviera. Sentía contra su sien el pulso de Tony notó que este estaba mucho más agitado de lo que seguramente le hubiera gustado poder hacer gala, pero en cualquier caso no lo apuró o intentó hacer algo que no fuera continuar abrazándolo, permitiéndole que lo sostuviera a su vez.

El silencio cayó sobre los dos y por unas largas horas ambos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos.

Mientras más se esforzaban por no pensar en el beso, más lo hacían y aquello terminó siendo en lo único que pudieron pensar.

Horas en las que el dolor que los consumía desapareció a un segundo plano y solo sus cuerpos dándose apoyo y calor mutuo fue lo importante.

Peter decidió, cuando recostó a un ya dormido Tony, que era hora de darle una oportunidad a ser adultos. Si su pareja pudo hacer eso con cuarenta y ocho años, él con treinta y teniendo mucho más fresca la memoria sobre lo que se sentía a los dieciséis, podría.

Tony decidió, un segundo antes de caer rendido en los fuertes brazos de Peter pese a luchar contra el cansancio, que iba a intentar ser menos duro, pues en verdad le gustaban sus abrazos, por no hablar de sus besos. 


	5. Una tarde en el Taller

—¿Qué probabilidades hay... —preguntó Tony lentamente mirando la destrucción frente a él, sabiendo que estaba jodido— de que ese auto en realidad sea mío? 

— _Cero, es de Peter. Se lo compró hace un año, por su cumpleaños._

—Lo sospeché —resopló, observando cómo fragmentos del techo seguían cayendo sobre él hasta sepultarlo un poco más.

El auto en sí mismo era hermoso, elegante no lo negaría. Un modelo que en su tiempo sería una real locura. Pero pese a todo Tony sabía que no podía ser suyo. Su gusto era elegante, obviamente, pero clásico por sobre todo. La belleza de las viejas carrocerías era indiscutiblemente más cautivadora. Curvas más pronunciadas, diseños que daba placer acariciar con la mano, no solo pensados por su concepto aerodinámico.

—Bien —suspiró derrotado— ¿Cuánto dices que tardará en darse cuenta? 

— _Probablemente... Dos a tres horas, una vez que vuelva._

Indignado con su buena suerte, Tony soltó una maldición y se masajeó la frente. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que la tercera vez que lo dejaban subir, allí solo, pasará eso?

Una cosa que podría tachar de su lista eran los propulsores. Iba a tener que poner mucho cuidado la próxima vez que decidiera probarlos. Ir rompiendo el taller y las pertenencias del abuelo no era una opción. No cuando estaba intentando demostrarle que él era más que capaz de desenvolverse en aquel lugar sin inconvenientes.

—¡Vamos!, ¡¿Viene y se toca dentro de él?! —gruñó molesto pensando en la mirada que iba a echarle cuando viera las condiciones en las que quedó el lugar.

Se sonó la espalda cuando esta dio un ligero tirón y pensó que era una suerte que no lo viera sin camiseta, el moretón que tendría en unas horas sería épico.

Quiso golpearse, muy duro y sin clemencia, cuando una voz en su cabeza le dijo que eso no era precisamente suerte, sino que era el rechazo claro que el cobarde octogenario le dio al día siguiente de que lo beso. « _Anoche me extralimite. Lo siento Tony, anoche estaba mal y... bueno, como sea. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar_ » Bastardo hijo de la...

Por cuestiones puramente éticas Tony lo miró sin entender y se fue de allí con un ligero y burlón: _«Tranquilo abuelo, nadie te pidió matrimonio. Sé que para ti ese fue el equivalente a toda una propuesta de amor y fidelidad, pero créeme los jóvenes, le decimos b-e-s-o.»_ guiñándole un ojo Tony se perdió en el taller y apuñaló sin piedad algunos de sus proyectos jurándose internamente que iba a conseguir que ese hijo de puta se arrastrara para tenerlo o dejaba de ser un Stark.

 _—No que yo notara, pero me puede desactivar_ — dijo Karen pensativamente.

Tony sintió sus labios temblar y suspiró. La verdad podía dejarlo todo así y que fuera cosa de Peter arreglar el desastre. ¿Qué importaba? Sintió una ligera molestia en el cuello y suspiró. Bien, si le importaba. Apretó suavemente la mano contra su boca y meditó un poco que opciones podría tener.

—Vamos Karen, necesito un poco de ayuda aquí. —dijo al fin— No falta tanto para que el abuelo regrese y no puedo decirle que rompí el techo junto con el auto. No va a entender que esto fue su culpa por no tenerlo guardado en un garaje como las personas normales. —se quejó previniendo la injusticia que el abuelo iba a cometer en su contra.

— _¿Puedes reparar este?_ —aventuró y él alzó la vista encantado con la idea— _o... ¿llamar al coronel Rhodes o al señor Hogan tal vez? Ellos podrían ayudar._

—Buena idea, quizás después de llamar a Rhods, puedes llamar a la guardería. Diles que me pasen a buscar por aquí, puedo caerme al salir si voy solo, ¿quién sabe? la inestabilidad de los bebés es legendaria... 

Se quejó sacándose la campera de cuero que traía para arrojarla a la mesa junto a él con un movimiento molesto. Odiaba que lo trataran como niño y en ese tiempo parecía que todos lo hacían.

— _Supongo que vamos a reparar este. —_ dijo Karen pasando de su sarcasmo.

—Karen, eres la cosita más inteligente que tenemos por aquí —dijo sonriendo— ¡DUM-E!, vamos, ayúdame aquí o no terminaré nunca de sacarlo. Ponme una cuenta regresiva en... —alzó la cabeza corriéndose rápidamente del camino de su robot cuando esté apareció a su lado (casi derribándolo) para llegar hasta la pila de escombros— En esa cosa de allá —dijo señalando la pared del fondo.

_—¿Terminal 3D?_

—Como sea —confirmó con desdén mientras le lanzaba una mirada exasperada a su robot que había empezado a arrojar escombros en todas direcciones— Tú si podrás entender que no quiero romper nada más, ¿verdad? 

El robot alzó su brazo mecánico y se volvió en su dirección abriendo y cerrando la enorme pinza en la punta.

—No me mires así —lo retó logrando que se retrajera un poco— La idea es ocultar este desastre, no esparcirlo por todos lados. Vamos, trabaja. 

Cuando esa vez su robot empezó a acomodar pulcramente los escombros más pesados, sonrió conforme.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que DUM-E estaría allí. Había terminado de ensamblarlo hacía pocas horas, listo para entregarlo en la universidad, cuando había sentido como caía desmayado.

Fue él el que impidió que perdiera la cabeza al despertar.

Había abierto los ojos y ahí estaba, claramente mejorado, pero era su robot. Este abría y cerraba su pinza tirando suavemente de su camiseta, queriendo incorporarlo.

Aún recordaba el pánico que lo había envuelto al recorrer el taller con la mirada. Todo tan extraño y brillante.

«Evolución» le había susurrando su mente y no es que él fuera a discutir eso, solo que no entendía ¿Cómo podía haber evolucionado de un minuto a otro? ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de estar lejos de casa? Y sobre todo: ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

DUM-E lo empujó por el taller hasta acercarlo a unas máquinas grandes en las que se refugió unos momentos mientras dejaba el pánico filtrarse. Sabía perfectamente qué había construido y por eso sujetó con fuerza el tubo que su robot dejó a sus pies.

Si él decía que debía protegerse, no iba a negarse.

Ahí apareció el abuelo. Gritando, histérico y casi llorando. Lo llamó tan desesperado que miró asustado a su robot. Algo en su interior se relajó solo de oírlo, pero esa misma tranquilidad lo enervó más.

Nadie llamaba así a alguien, menos a él. Tenía que ser una trampa.

Claro que su estúpido robot no entendía esas sutilezas y lo había empujado para quitarlo de su escondite. Se tuvo que armar de valor pues era obvio que DUM-E estaba por revelar su posición. Con una fuerte inspiración aferró más determinado el tubo y salió listo para enfrentar a ese hombre que lo llamaba preso de la histeria.

—¡Deja de lanzar escombros! —gritó cuando vio como DUM-E se cansaba de ser organizado y volvía al modo destructor— Te juro que un día de estos te voy a convertir en una aspiradora portátil, quizás así aprenderás a seguir órdenes. 

El brazo agachó la pinza y la levantó dos veces antes de volver a retirar con cuidado los escombros más pequeños.

—Puedo ponerte luces y serías una aspiradora muy linda —ofreció divertido y el robot arrojó con un poco más de fuerza los escombros en la pila— Karen, ¿tendrás el archivo del auto? 

_—No lo diseñó Peter, pero puedo escanearlo._

—No me oirás impedirlo. —susurró intentando imaginar al abuelo construyendo con sus propias manos algunas partes del auto y la imagen mental casi lo hace morir del gusto.

La maldita idea de verlo con ropa de trabajo, machacando sin piedad una pieza caliente de metal le hizo agua la boca y dado que iba a tardar un poco ese dúo en tener todo listo, Tony dejó su mente vagar un poco por esas ideas.

Sin problemas, ahora que sabía que cuerpo escondían las camisetas holgadas, pudo ver esos brazos fuertes tensos por sostener la tenaza y el martillo golpeando una y otra vez con furia la pieza. Oh, Tony lo vio golpearla una y otra vez hasta que ésta tomara la forma deseada y dejara escapar una sonrisa conforme bajo las gafas de protección ligeramente empañadas por culpa del calor que abría a su alrededor. Dios sabía cómo se vería, todo sudado logrando que la camiseta sin mangas (blanca, porque la situación no permitiría otros colores) se le pegará al pecho, resaltando sus fuertes clavículas y marcando cada jodido abdominal en su cuerpo...

Cerró con fuerza los ojos y se obligó a calmar el errático ritmo que había adquirido su corazón, trasladando la sangre de su cuerpo a áreas menos útiles en ese momento.

Estaba jodidamente bien. No había más que decir. El abuelo estaba jodidamente bien. _Y besa jodidamente mejor_ , dijo una voz en su mente recordando la forma en la que lo había alzado sobre su regazo y hundía la lengua en su boca mordiendo sus labios.

— _¿Quieres un diseño a escala?_ —la voz de Karen lo sobresaltó, impidiéndole recordar con más claridad el beso.

—Pon uno realista del motor y ve pensando que voy a hacer con las piezas que necesito. —dijo rápidamente, obligando a su mente a concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea el abuelo.

Una misión que antaño hubiera creído fácil, pero que al parecer en ese año era pedir imposibles. De alguna forma que no encontraba racional el anciano desprendía un aura que lo tenía cautivo y preso.

Debía poner kilómetros de distancia del viejo, si quería volver a poder ser el dueño de sus pensamientos, pero en ese momento le resultaba imposible. Tampoco era que sus pensamientos fueran la mar de bien. Ahí había mierda de sobra y todavía no estaba listo para analizarla. Pensar en algo que no fuera el viejo implicaba sus padres, la imposibilidad de volver, la traición de las personas que amaba o amaría. No, Tony si se echaba a pensar tampoco la tenía bien.

 _Aún no_ , dijo para sí mismo, sabedor de que el momento de hacerle frente a lo que sentía no era ese. Tenía cientos de cosas que ver, analizar y aprender. No podía dejar que eso llegara. No cuando en definitiva, era algo que no podía cambiar. Ni ahora, ni el pasado.

 _—Enseguida_. —dijo Karen arrastrándolo al presente, o futuro (ya no tenía muy en claro cómo debía llamarlo).

Esperó con paciencia mientras veía como DUM-E retrocedía graciosamente, cuando el láser rojo empezó a barrer la zona y una carcajada brotó de su interior.

—Madura DUM-E no intenta escanearte a ti, al menos no ahora, mientras limpies como te dije. 

_—Escáner terminado, deberías acercarte a la terminal para verlo._

Arrugó un poco el gesto pero se paró de todos modos.

No quería admitirlo, pero ese aparato le daba un poco de aprensión. No terminaba de entenderlo y todo lo que no fuera capaz de escapar a su mente lo ponía ansioso.

—Dame una vista interna —pidió estirando las manos forzándose a no temblar.

 _—Si abres las manos podrías ampliarlo_ —le explicó Karen, mientras él solo había estado girando sobre sí mismo el diseño para estudiarlo por dentro.

Juntó aire y quiso golpearse por temer a esa maldita máquina. Resuelto e indignado abrió las manos y jadeó retrocediendo cuando vio como cada pequeño detalle del motor se agrandó y pudo verlo a la perfección.

 _—_ Esto es genial —gimió sintiendo su mente volar y volar en las posibilidades— Necesito saber todo de esta máquina —murmuró abriendo y cerrando las manos para apreciar el motor en su totalidad.

— _Descargue el manual de uso en tu Tablet_ —le dijo Karen, tomando como una orden lo que él solo pensó, pero no se molestó en responder, se hallaba perdido en lo que veía.

Con cuidado empezó a manipular la imagen y desarmó el motor alucinado con poder hacer algo así.

Arrugaba el entrecejo cada vez que alguna pieza le resultaba inútil, y aprendió rápidamente a desecharlas.

—¿Puedes ensamblarlo tú, o debo hacerlo yo? —preguntó después de descuartizar todo el motor pieza a pieza.

— _Como tú prefieras_ —le dijo con sencillez, mientras volvía a unirlo para él.

—¿Cuánto vas a tardar en conseguirme las piezas? —preguntó mirando al techo preocupado.

No se había ni planteado el tema del tiempo. Ya le daba un poco lo mismo si el abuelo veía aquello y se enojaba o intentaba echarle la bronca, lo que en verdad quería era ponerse a trabajar.

 _—Media hora, si me dices que piezas necesitas específicamente_ —una sonrisa lobuna se abrió paso por su rostro y se giró para ver como DUM-E volvía a quitar de cualquier forma los escombros dejando el auto medio destruido bajo estos— _Si quieres todas nuevas, dos horas, es un auto exclusivo._

—Linda, tenemos trabajo. 

Se acercó al auto y lo miró detenidamente. Dos veces tuvo que correrse del camino de su robot y no lo reprendió solo porque estaba evaluando que iba a necesitar y de que se podía encargar.

—Trae todo para hacer un nuevo motor, uno con más caballos, este está desperdiciado. — dijo frunciendo el ceño— Pon las luces, traseras y delanteras. Limpia parabrisas y luneta. Fíjate que estén polarizados —agregó estudiando los vidrios laterales— Y nuevos neumáticos. Cromados, estos dan asco. —dijo chasqueando la lengua. 

Tony se acercó al capó del auto y lo movió con fuerza haciendo que este se meciera arriba y abajo y asintió.

—Amortiguadores y homocinética nuevos. Ah, y consígueme un sistema hidráulico de rápida tracción. 

_—Perfecto, ¿Algo más?_

—Dime dónde puedo empezar a trabajar —murmuró acariciando el maltrecho capó con ansias.

 _—Deberías ir a la zona de ensamblaje, ahí tienes el espacio y las herramientas necesarias para quitarle las abolladuras. Si puedes._ —agregó desconfiada.

 _Herramientas_.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y sonrió olvidando todo lo que había estado investigando antes de destrozar el techo.

Claro que podía. Ya se iban a enterar todos en esa casa de lo que era capaz de hacer en menos de un día. Amaba los autos y por lo que más quisiera, ese iba a quedar irreconocible.

—Vamos DUM-E, sujeta ese bebé. Tenemos mucho en que trabajar, antes de que llegue mi motor. Karen, ¿aquí mismo podríamos pintarlo? —preguntó esquivando a su robot que ahora enganchaba el auto y empezaba a arrastrarlo.

 _—Aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras_ —le dijo con altanería y él solo pudo reírse.

—Prepara pintura... azul noche y negro mate para detalles. Vamos a dejar a este precioso bebé como corresponde. 

Dejándose guiar por su robot siguió el camino que Karen señaló y el paraíso se abrió para él, cuando terminó de recorrer los intrincados pasillos que había en aquella zona.

Sus ojos empezaron a devorar todas las hermosas e inmensas máquinas que había en ese lugar, dejándolo pasmado y enloquecido.

Tony sintió que entraba en una fábrica brillante y viva. Por unos instantes calculó mentalmente el tamaño de ese lugar y se imaginó que perfectamente doblaba el tamaño de la Casa. Había líneas de ensamblaje, había anaqueles con herramientas y trabajos, había pequeñas recamaras de cristal donde se imaginó que harían de pequeños y específicos laboratorios. Tony se preguntó si en algún momento alguien más que él trabajaría allí y se imaginó que al menos un centenar de personas podrían hacerlo sin molestarse unos a otros. Nunca le permitieron llegar tan lejos y Bruce siempre procuró no revelarle demasiado de lo que fuere con lo que trabajaban. La verdad en esos seis meses, más bien, se la había pasado jugando de aquí y allá con cosas que claramente eran obsoletas.

Viendo todo lo que había ahí, entendió la definición de futuro.

Siguió avanzando, ahora más lentamente, ya que no quería perderse nada. Si bien no entendía cómo podían funcionar la mayoría de las máquinas que estaba viendo, se juró a sí mismo averiguarlo con certeza.

Caminó ensimismado con la grandeza de aquel taller, y sintió una punzada de orgullo recorrerlo. En eso se había convertido. No tenía idea que quería decir el abuelo cuando le juraba que no llegó a ser el hombre que soñaba ser, si viendo aquel increíble lugar quedaba más que claro que sí lo logró, pero no perdió tiempo en intentar entender la mente de ese hombre.

Embobado vio el techo y alcanzó a sentir que estaba en un inmenso granero de cristal y hierro forjado. La luz del sol entraba por cada una de las placas de vidrio haciendo que su rostro se calentara agradablemente. Entre las máquinas había inmensos anaqueles que llegaban hasta el cielo abovedado y notó que eran cajas y cajas de piezas, de herramientas y partes. Otro de los anaqueles a su izquierda parecía ser una despensa de proyectos ya sea fallidos o inconclusos, no sabría la diferencia así se acercara a examinarlo, pero lo haría.

Tony resistió la pulsión de ir corriendo y siguió caminando por la pasarela principal, viendo los estantes como si se hubiera sumergido en una biblioteca industrial.

Casi al final del pasillo había una plataforma elevada y tres grandes mesas donde Tony sin dudas quería llegar y poder ponerse manos a la obra.

Sabía por experiencia, que los adultos al verlo creían ver algo que no era, y ya no se seguía molestando en sacarlos de su error. 

Él era eso, vivía para eso. Sentía como a cada paso su cuerpo se relajaba y su mente se despejaba. Solo estar cerca de esas máquinas, rodeado de esas poderosas e imponentes estructuras se creía el dueño del mundo. _Y lo eres_ , le dijo una orgullosa voz en su cabeza _Todo esto es tuyo, lo construiste tú._

Definitivamente no entendía al abuelo, aquel lugar lo único que hacía era confirmar que sus sueños si se iban a volver realidad.

Más si tenía en cuenta que iba a lograr tirarse a alguien como el anciano. Que si las cuentas y los cálculos que había podido hacer (con las pocas piezas de información que le dieron) dejaba en claro que en ese tiempo, le sacaba como mínimo, la misma cantidad de años que el viejo a él.

Si no es que más. Aún no le quedaba del todo claro qué edad tenía el anciano, y por la forma en la que reaccionaba a sus pullas, diría que debía rondar los treinta y cinco. Cosa que era impresionante, ya que se veía absolutamente bien.

El suave olor en el aire le acarició la nariz e inspiró sintiendo el poder recorrerlo. Claro que hizo bien en quedarse allí.

Acompañó a DUM-E y justos acomodaron el auto en la placa de elevación. Tony trabó las ruedas y se deslizó bajo el auto para engancharlo antes de subir por las escaleras a dónde los tres mesones se alzaban. Tony aceptó aquel lugar como el trono de un rey, ya que a unos pocos metros vio un horno y otras tres colosales estanterías donde las herramientas estaban acomodadas con una pulcritud milimétrica y orgásmica.

Definitivamente ese era su taller. No necesitó que alguien le diera un recorrido, deslizó la mirada a lo largo y entendió la forma en la que todo estaba organizado.

Soltando un suspiro, se obligó a recordarse por qué estaba allí. No fue de excursión y pese a no tener el conteo en la pared, se olía que el viejo no iba a tardar más que unas cuantas horas en llegar.

Desde que había retomado su trabajo, siendo un profesor de su actual/antigua (¿quién sabía ya?) universidad, se iba en la mañana y mientras que algunos días llegaba por las tardes, otros en la noche. Por suerte para él, era de los malos días donde le tocaba esperar a que fuera la hora de la cena para poder verlo.

Giró para ver el auto y meditó seriamente por dónde empezar. El capó era la zona más afectada, tres abolladuras inmensas iban desde el medio hasta los costados, una con la forma de su espalda, dos por culpa de los escombros, cinco más pequeñas y sin un sin fin de rayones. El techo y la tapa del porta equipaje tampoco estaban bien, pero sin dudas debía empezar con el capó.

Dejó que DUM-E lo ayudara a separarlo, y acomodándolo en la mesa sobre donde iba a trabajar, sonrió sintiendo como todo su cuerpo cobraba vida.

—Necesito un mazo... —murmuró alzando la mano a la espera.

Cuando el duro mango de su herramienta entró en contacto con su mano, dejó de perder el tiempo y cogiéndolo con fuerza, empezó a trabajar.

Ya se había acostumbrado a que solo bastara con que lo pidiera, para que la herramienta volara hasta él. La primera vez que vio como Bruce hacía eso había soltado un jadeó asustado, solo unos segundos bastaron para que se recompusiera, y pasó una entretenida tarde apilando más y más herramientas a su alrededor hasta que se volvió natural para él aquel extraño y novedoso sistema. Debía tener cuidado cuando pedía mechas o un soldador, pero en general le había cogido el truco.

Alzó el martillo y cuando el primer impacto resonó en sus oídos, sonrió dejando su mente libre. Con cada nuevo golpe, el sudor empezó a formarse en su cuerpo, pero sentía como cada una de las tantas cosas en las que no quería pensar se iban yendo lejos, perdiéndose en el sonido.

El esfuerzo se empezó a sentir en sus hombros, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer verdadero trabajo, pero dejó que la plenitud que en esos momentos sentía guiará cada uno de sus movimientos. Apreciando el éxtasis que comenzaba a correr en su sangre, se mordió el labio y continuó emparejando la fina chapa al tiempo que la acariciaba delicadamente, sintiéndola amoldarse como él quería.

 _—Puedes aumentar o disminuir la fuerza del martillo o la temperatura si lo requieres._ —dijo Karen una vez que paró para revisar sus progresos.

—¿Hmm? — murmuró inclinándose sobre el capó para examinar de cerca el trabajo con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, buscando fallas y detectando errores.

 _—El martillo puede sacar cuanta fuerza aplicas y duplicarla para que no tengas que hacer grandes esfuerzos_. —le explicó, pero él se hallaba muy lejos en su mente como para prestarle atención— _Sirve a la inversa si deseas menor fuerza de impacto o si le quieres aplicar calor o frío al golpe._

—Aja... 

Cuando a simple vista los golpes parecían haber desaparecido, se enderezó, y mientras soltaba un quejido producto de una dolorosa punzada en la parte baja de su espalda (a causa del estúpido golpe), acarició la superficie apreciando la textura.

Con mucho cuidado continuó trabajando, más milimétricamente y llamando a sus pies cada vez más herramientas. Necesitó una larga y frustrarte hora para tener un resultado aceptable. Se alejó con la moladora en la mano y sacó el disco para pulir con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Dejó a su mano libre deslizarse por la áspera superficie y asintió orgulloso con el resultado. Aún podía sentir algunas protuberancias, pero no era nada que no pudiera arreglarse con un poco de calor y vacío.

 _—Las piezas para el motor acaban de llegar_ —le avisó Karen volviéndolo a distraer.

—DUM-E —gimió sujetando con fuerza el capó para correrlo de su camino— Ve por ellas y déjalas en la mesa más cercana que encuentres. — levantó la cabeza y miró a su robot alzando una ceja— Ten en cuenta el tamaño y la resistencia de la mesa. Sería inútil si no entra o la mesa se rompe bajo su peso. 

El robot agachó la pinza mecánica y salió con aire deprimido de allí. Meneó la cabeza divertido y se volvió al resto del auto.

—¿Cuántas horas me quedan? —le preguntó algo preocupado, el trabajo que restaba era mucho y las piezas del motor habían demorado más de lo que se suponía.

No hacía la diferencia, el capo se resistió más de lo normal, su espalda lo estaba matando y no hubiera acabado a tiempo para recibirlas.

— _Para que vuelva y lo vea... cinco._

—¡Mierda! —se quejó frustrado retirándose el sudor de la frente con la mano— No voy a llegar —gimió sentándose con pesadez, en una de las cómodas sillas que había allí.

_—¿Por qué no dejas que una de las máquinas acomode para ti las abolladuras?_

—¿Tenemos de esas? —preguntó incrédulo.

— _Tenemos robots que pueden hacerlo_ —aclaró.

—¿Por qué, si sabías esto desde un principio, no me avisaste? 

— _Tú no preguntaste._

Repitiéndose a sí mismo que pelear con una IA, como bien le explicó que era Bruce, era estúpido e infantil, decidió cortar por lo sano y aceptó la ayuda extra.

Algo turbado observó cómo unas tenazas salían del suelo bajo el auto, asquerosamente parecidas a DUM-E y empezaron a trabajar en el auto sin más.

Vio asombrado como estas separaban cada una de las partes, las lijaban y enderezaban una a una.

—¿En serio? —se quejó molesto viendo lo rápido que avanzaban— ¿Me dejaste hacer esto por una hora, sin avisarme que podríamos haberlo hecho en un cuarto del tiempo?

 _—Te avise sobre el martillo y no escuchaste, creía que querías hacerlo tú mismo_ —se defendió Karen.

—Seguro que si le decías que podíamos terminar el trabajo seis horas antes... —masculló rodando los ojos— ¿Que me dijiste del martillo? —preguntó repentinamente curioso.

—Todas las herramientas cuentan con un dispositivo que puedes activar para que calcule la energía cinética que ejerces... 

Su mente se desconectó, cuando un destello dorado y rojo llegó a sus ojos atrayendo completamente su atención y fundiendo su cerebro.

¿Ese era el auto que creía que era? ¿Tenían ahí escondido un Roadster del 32 modificado, oculto allí como si fuera un sucio secreto y no algo de lo que vanagloriarse?

 _—Tony, no creo que Peter esté de acuerdo con que vayas por ahí._ —dijo Karen pausadamente, pero él no estaba para prestar atención a sus advertencias.

Caminó y casi corriendo esquivó las grandes estanterías, que rodeaban esa zona en particular y sus pies de pegaron al suelo cuando frente a él, descansaban siete robots tamaño hombre de diversos colores y estructuras.

—Joder... —gimió abriendo la boca como idiota.

En distintos tonos, todas haciendo juego unas con otras, estos colosos de hierro parecían inmensos tras el cristal que los contenía.

—¿Qu-qué es esto? — jadeó acercándose con cuidado y reverencia.

 _—Tus Marks_. 

—¿Mark? —preguntó parándose frente a la roja que había atraído su atención a lo lejos.

 _—IronMan_. —especificó Karen, pero él solo fue capaz de negar con la cabeza sin entender igual esa palabra.

Alzó la mano y la apoyó en el cristal mientras dejaba que su mente buscara entender esa palabra y situarla en el contexto adecuado, a la espera de darle una nueva lógica (que no fuera Hombre de Hierro como traducción literal), dejó que su vista se recreara con aquella maravilla.

Las pequeñas luces en el techo y el panel detrás de cada una las hacía resaltar magnificando su ya de por sí belleza.

Brillantes, inmensas, elegantes, fuertes. Le hacían sentir un ligero hormigueo en el vientre. Quería tocarlas, ver qué tan sedosa y fría eran sus superficies.

Mejor aún, quería entrar en sus núcleos y entender la ciencia en ellas.

 _—Eres tú_ —le explicó Karen suavemente— _IronMan eres tú_. 

—¿No son robots? 

— _No, son armaduras. Te metes en ellas._

—Oh por Dios... —gimió muerto del gusto— Así que... así fue... yo... ¡Oh por...! ¡¿Me volví un superhéroe?! — jadeó retrocediendo un paso.

 _—Si Tony, eres un superhéroe._

Algo dentro de su pecho tembló y se revolvió. Sus ojos empezaron a picar y pestañeó con fuerza intentando evitar un llanto que lo avergonzaba. Era si no lo lógico, una mente como la de él no daba para menos. ¿Por qué se sorprendía? Pero de alguna forma, saberlo era distinto.

¿Qué niño no soñaba con algo así? Pero esa era la trampa, todos sabían que era un sueño. Nadie lo lograba.

Sólo hombres como Steve, que según su padre, tenían una jodida y pomposa escala moral tan pura y limpia que no podía ser igualado.

 _¿Verdad que es una putada que encubriera tu asesinato no, Howi? Se cargó tu escala moral padre. Y a mamá en el proceso_ , pensó con furia viendo sus _armaduras_.

Él mismo pasó incontables noches lleno de odio en su cama, mirando el techo deseando superpoderes, deseando ser mejor. Y allí estaba ahora, parado, viendo su obra maestra vuelta realidad, entendió que iba a tener que sujetarle el brazo al abuelo y arrastrarlo ahí. Claro que se convirtió en el hombre que soñó.

Ahora entendía como pudo enfrentarse a dos súper soldados. Ahora entendía perfectamente por qué lo mantenían alejado de allí, no querían que supiera la verdad.

Ilusos. Aquel era su terreno y a él nadie le escondía nada.

Sintió algo de lastima por saber que Howard no vería nunca aquello. Que sorpresa hubiera sido para él descubrir que su hijo, ese que tan fácilmente desechaba cuando decidía que el trabajo era más importante, iba a superarlo.

Le hubiera encantado poder pasearse frente a él, con una de esas armaduras, las cuales no dudaba deberían verse imposiblemente bien cubriéndolo, engulléndolo en un capullo de hierro capaz de lograr las cosas más imposibles de la tierra. Realzando su persona, volviéndolo aquello que siempre deseó ser a los ojos de todos y los propios.

—Quiero verlas de cerca, abre las puertas —dijo decidido, olvidando completamente el auto y desechando los pensamientos de sus progenitores, sobre todo los de su padre.

 _Aún no,_ le volvió a decir su mente impidiendo que volviera a pensar Howard y en el dolor que esto empezaba a representar en su pecho. Pasó saliva cuadrando los hombros, alejando de él ese sentimiento que no reconocía volver a reparar por su cuerpo. El frío se ramificaba rápido en su interior si no hacía algo, así que empezó a darle vueltas a la caja de cristal que contenía las armaduras evaluando críticamente cada una.

 _—Lo siento, no tengo acceso. Sólo F.R.I.D.A.Y. puede_. 

— Diablos —masculló con molestia.

Sabía que esa IA no iba a ayudarles, era la mano derecha del abuelo. Ya lo había delatado la vez que intentó escaparse (aburrido después de estar encerrado tanto tiempo). Y ella fue la que le aviso a Rhods que él había logrado robarle su tarjeta de acceso.

— _Tiene un comando de voz_. —informó Karen— _¿Ves el panel a tu izquierda?_

—¡Oh mierda, si! —gritó corriendo hasta el panel— Actívalo. —pidió mirándolo fijamente.

— _... ya está activado, solo tienes que hablar_ —murmuró la IA, logrando que enrojeciera abochornado.

—Tony Stark. —dijo algo nervioso.

Una luz roja y una fuerte alarma empezaron a sonar aturdiéndolo.

Llevó las manos a sus oídos e inclinándose empezó a gritarle a Karen que callara esa cosa _. ¿Dónde quedó el poder de la discreción?_ pensó furioso con su yo del futuro, cuando frente a él los paneles de cristal empezaron a iluminarse con luces rojas y las palabras «Acceso denegado» brillando.

—¡Ya, ya! —gritó furioso— Maldita sea Karen silencia esto, se va a enterar medio Nueva York que estamos haciendo aquí. 

_—Lo siento, F.R.I.D.A.Y. sola puede._

—Mierda. F.R.I.D.A.Y. —la llamó cerrando los ojos cuando el estruendo subió de volumen— Joder, apaga esto de una vez. —gimió sintiendo como si el mismo sonido empezará a repercutir en su cerebro.

 _—Apagando sistema de alerta_. —dijo la melodiosa voz de la IA del abuelo.

—Dios, me duele — jadeó dejándose caer en el piso.

Mientras se masajeaba los oídos esperando que el fuerte y agudo pitido que sentía en ellos desapareciese, sintió como era golpeado con algo largo y duro.

Alzó la vista asustado y se encontró con DUM-E, que empujaba contra sus pies una y otra vez el tubo que le había dado cuando apareció allí.

—Eres un caso perdido DUM-E, esto no me hubiera servido de nada—se quejó sujetando el tubo por las dudas.

Su robot alzó la pinza abriéndola y cerrándola señalando el panel.

—No creo que eso funcionara, pero intentaré la próxima vez que una jodida alarma enloquezca. 

El brazo mecánico se estiró hasta poder tocarlo y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—Si amigo, gracias por esto. —dijo dándole un ligero golpe en la punta de la pinza— Ahora ayúdame, mi espalda no puede más. ¿No tenemos hielo por algún lado? 

DUM-E asintió con su pinza mecánica repetidas veces y se fue dejándolo solo en aquel lugar.

—Imposible DUM-E, estás a punto de batir el récord siendo útil en dos ocasiones seguidas, ten cuidado de no quemar tus circuitos centrales. Aún no sabría arreglarlos —agregó con susurró irritado por esa realidad.

Giró sobre sus pies y miro las palabras titilar frente a él, sintiendo una terrible necesidad de romper los vidrios, atravesarlos, lo que fuera para llegar a ellas gruñó.

—No las abrirás para mí ¿no? —preguntó y no se molestó en hablar con F.R.I.D.A.Y. sabía que ella era como dios por allí, lo veía todo.

_—Lo lamento, Peter me dio órdenes precisas, no puedo dejarte acceder a ellas. No aún._

—¡No aún! Condenado abuelo. ¡Son mías! —se quejó pateando el pesado cristal.

 _—Sin embargo_ —dijo F.R.I.D.A.Y sorprendiéndolo— _No me dijo que debía bloquearlas para evitar que puedas abrirla manualmente._

—Mi voz no la abre. 

— _Aún no está en la frecuencia que corresponde_ —le explicó logrando que se volviera rojo de vergüenza, al entender que intentaba decirle que era muy joven—. _Podrías probar con la clave numérica._

—Pensé que estabas con el abuelo —murmuró dirigiéndose nuevamente hasta el panel.

 _—Él no me creó_ —dijo algo divertida y él sonrió mientras intentaba activar el panel. Definitivamente él sí lo hizo. Ya quería ver cuántas personas serían capaces de crear aquellas maravillas con lealtad incluida— _Pasa la mano enfrente, aparecerá el teclado_. —le dijo al verlo mirando concentrado la placa dónde estaba el micrófono.

Cuando las luces se encendieron, miró con una sonrisa los números. No podía ser tan difícil.

Probó con su fecha de nacimiento y esperó. Su ceño se frunció al ver que eso no funcionaba y probó con la de su madre. Al volver a ver la negativa, empezó a probar unos cuantos números al azar. Intentó con la fecha de su graduación, con la del día que hizo su primer motor y algo perdido, con la fecha que le dijo el viejo morían sus padres.

—¿No la sabes? —preguntó exasperado.

 _—Lo siento. Si me dio la orden de no decirte las claves_. —se disculpó la IA, dejando en claro que no iba a quebrar las órdenes que se le dieron.

Eran obviamente creaciones suyas, no quiebras la ley, sacas provecho de los vacíos legales que los idiotas dejan al dictarlas.

 _—Quizás es la fecha del cumpleaños de Peter._ —intervino Karen.

 _—_ Dios quiera que no me haya convertido en eso —se quejó asqueado con tal cursilería— Dime cuándo nació el viejo _._

Probó los números y sonrió ante dos cosas:

Uno: ya sabía exactamente la edad del abuelo y no se creía que sólo tuviera treinta. Eso explicaba porque le tocaba tanto que lo tratara tanto de viejo, ya que no lo era ni de cerca. Iba a divertirse a lo lindo con él.

Dos: le alegraba supremamente no tener que vomitar arcoíris ante la idea de haberse vuelto un idiota sentimental.

—Es imposible, ¿Qué día me convertí en IronMan? ¿La primera vez que use el traje? 

F.R.I.D.A.Y y Karen le dijeron todas las fechas que se le ocurrieron y nada funcionaba.

Frustrado le dio un manotazo al cristal, y miró con odio las armaduras. No podía ser tan difícil. Él había puesto la maldita fecha. Tenía que haber una forma.

 _—La contraseña es importante para ti, una fecha importante_. —dijo F.R.I.D.A.Y intentando ayudarlo.

 _Sí ¿pero qué?_ se preguntó molesto.

Dejó a su mirada vagar por el resto del taller esperando hallar ahí las respuestas. No tenía que ser muy difícil, si era una fecha importante, tenía que ser algo que lo hubiera acompañado por años.

¿Qué evento usaría como guardián para sus trajes? Era claro que no podía ser cualquier cosa. No cuando había probado todos los números que significaban algo y ninguno funcionaba.

Siguió estudiando las máquinas y los inventos que poco a poco fue recapitulando todo lo que sabía de su yo del futuro. Sus dedos tamborileaban distraídamente sobre el vidrio y cortó en el acto aquel molesto sonido cuando fue consciente de estar haciéndolo.

Era un maldito tic que compartía con su padre y odiaba cualquier cosa que...

Giró rápidamente la cabeza y miró la placa sin querer creer que fuera capaz de algo así. Pasó saliva sintiendo como los nervios volvían a golpearlo y se obligó a marcar cada número.

Sus ojos se cerraron cuando las placas de cristal desaparecieron y retrocedió sin entender por qué haría algo así.

Las armaduras frente a él cobraron vida y su mente volvió en sí.

Cada una se enderezó aún más y los ojos de estas se iluminaron. Caminó con algo de temor y se acomodó frente a la roja y dorada.

En su estómago las cosas se pusieron complicadas, cuando alzó la mano y acarició lentamente el frío material.

—No es hierro —dijo sorprendido.

 _—El nombre era pegadizo_ —le dijo F.R.I.D.A.Y. y él sólo asintió ausente.

¿Por qué su padre? Tanto iba a llegar a odiarlo como para burlarse de él guardando su más grande invento... Las palabras del abuelo lo golpearon repentinamente. «Decía que eras su más grande invento». Tony sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho y el control que tenía de sus emociones se rompió.

La soledad empezó a rodearlo y mirando las armaduras no pudo evitar que el dolor lo estremeciera. Por mucho que intentara reprimirlo, saber que había usado a su padre como clave era algo que no podía ignorar, no podía ignorar que no lo odiaba. Era devastador, pero real. Quería hacerlo, deseaba poder, pero no podía.

Agachó la cabeza y sintió como un sollozo se intentaba abrir paso desde el fondo de su abdomen ascendía rasgando lentamente su pecho. Sabiendo que no tenía caso silenciarlo, dejó que saliera de su boca y se permitió unas cuántas lágrimas también.

Aquello dolía, lo lastimaba mucho y odiaba que fuera así. Ni siquiera pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, no era justo que aquello lo afectara. Lo habían dejado por años a su suerte, a su madre la veía con cierta regularidad, pero no a Howard.

Sólo para las fiestas y cuando volvía por las vacaciones, no era justo que le doliera tanto saber que había muerto, que lo habían asesinado. No era justo que se sintiera tan solo y angustiado.

Esos encuentros tampoco eran tan buenos, siempre discutían, peleaban por todo lo que él hacía y no era de su agrado. Nunca era suficiente, no importaba que tanto se esforzara, nunca lograría ser como el gran Steve Rogers o como el mismo Howard.

Dejaba todo de sí y aun así no era tan bueno como para dejar un día de trabajar e ir a verlo en sus exposiciones. No recordaba algo más que una tibia felicitación, el día que logró entrar en el MIT y cuando le mostró a DUM-E no le dirigió más que un asentimiento de cabeza.

¿Por qué demonios debía dolerle de esa forma saber que ya no iba a verlo? Era algo que no entendía. Tenía que sentir alivio, no aquel dolor lacerante cerrando su garganta con más y más sollozos. Entendía lo de su madre. Ella siempre estuvo para él en los momentos más importantes de su vida, lo acompañó en su primer día en el MIT y aplaudió orgullosa cuando le entregaron su diploma en la escuela tantos años antes.

Lo besó y le dijo cuán feliz se sentía por él cuando le mostró a DUM-E y siempre lo visitó en sus cumpleaños.

Eso tenía lógica. Entendía porque sentía que se iba a caer a pedazos cuando pensaba en ella siendo asesinada por un títere de la Gestapo, ¿Pero Howard? ¿Howard que siempre lo alejó y lo menospreció? No tiene puto sentido, pero le dolía igual. Con la misma fuerza, gritándole que había perdido una parte de él que jamás iba a poder sanar. Sentía como si le hubieran arrebatado algo importante, una fuerza que desconociera poseer.

— _Tony, tienes una llamada_ —le informó Karen y se obligó a sepultar todo dentro de él.

Como si de verdad dos manos de hierro sujetarán su dolor, estás lo aplastaron y lo comprimieron sepultándolo en el fondo de su mente y corazón.

Tony se esforzó por recomponerse al recordar que alguien lo veía y carraspeó alzando la cabeza. DUM-E estaba parado frente suyo, sosteniendo un pequeño celular para él y suspiró limpiando su rostro de dos manotazos.

—¿Quién? —preguntó probando su voz.

 _—Peter_. 

Se adelantó hasta su robot y le arrebató el móvil.

—¿Preparaste todo para ensamblar el motor? —preguntó forzándose a no seguir pensando en lo que no debía.

El robot asintió repetidas veces y carraspeó otra vez sujetando el hielo que DUM-E le pasó.

—Ve acomodando las piezas y consígueme las herramientas que voy a necesitar. Supervisa que el auto este quedando bien y mira que no lo rompan o lo rayen al ensamblarlo. —frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja mirando a su robot abrir y cerrar la pinza expectante— Has todo eso de lejos, todos sabemos que ya cumpliste con el cupo de ordenes bien ejecutadas. 

DUM-E se alejó rápidamente abriendo y cerrando la pinza, claramente ofendido y sonrió un poco sintiéndose algo mejor.

—Abuelo, creía que el beneficio de que volvieras a enseñar, era no tener que soportarte. 

— _¿Qué está mal?_ —le preguntó claramente alterado, al otro lado de la línea pasando de su pulla.

—¿De qué hablas anciano? —preguntó incómodo al escuchar su preocupación— ¿Qué hablamos de andar mezclando las pastillas para el reuma y la memoria? Hace que alucines. —dijo con fingida diversión.

— _Tony_ —gruñó por lo bajo, tan duramente que se tuvo que morder el labio cuando un delicioso escalofrío lo atravesó— _Deja de buscarme. ¿Por qué estás mal? ¿Qué pasó?_

—Yo no estoy mal —se defendió intranquilo.

 _¿Cómo demonios lo supo?_ Por un segundo pensó que alguna IA lo vendió, pero eso tenía muy poco sentido _._

— _Deja de hacer el tonto Stark, o iré a buscarte_. —le advirtió con cansancio y su preocupación aumentó.

Después de que se besaran, sentía al abuelo casi encima de él y no de una agradable forma.

Ya quisiera tener esos músculos trabajando para él. Pero el abuelo solo se la pasaba viendo que estuviera bien y si creía que él estaba mínimamente mal, no lo dejaba escapar. Siempre lo tenía una hora (insufrible e infructífera) taladrándolo con el cuento de que tenía que hablar de sus emociones y que no se escondiera. Era un molesto optimista que no dejaba de molestarlo e incomodarlo.

No entendía, a cuento de qué, tanta repentina preocupación y eso lo desesperaba. ¿Desde cuándo era tan importante para el anciano saber qué demonios pasaba con él? ¿De dónde nacía toda esa preocupación? ¿Cómo diantres lograba decirle aquellas cosas que lo reconfortaban, cuando él no sabía ni qué diablos pasaba en su interior?

Era en verdad desesperante tener a alguien preocupándose todo el día por él. Muy desesperante. Tanto como el hecho de que eso en verdad le encantaba.

No volvió a besarlo.

No se atrevió a pedirlo.

Lo deseo cada uno de los quince días que habían pasado desde entonces.

— _¿Y? —_ insistió— _¿Te peleaste con alguien?_

Evaluando sus opciones, decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo contento por unas cuantas horas.

—Discutí con Rhods. Quiere que reconsidere la escuela militar. 

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —gritó el abuelo al otro lado.

El alivio lo inundó y se apoyó el hielo en la baja espalda conteniendo un gemido.

—Si bueno, le dije que se olvide. Ya sabes cómo se pone. 

_—Voy a hablar con él, no puede pretender que te vayas de la sede así como así.._. —gruñó molesto y no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia.

Le gustaba que el anciano lo quisiera cerca.

—No hagas nada estúpido, abuelo. Puedo solucionar mis problemas por mi cuenta. 

— _No lo digas así Tony, nadie tiene derecho a-_

—Aburres anciano, porque no vas a molestar a alguno de tus alumnos. Tengo una vida. 

— _¿Que te dije de-_

Cortó sin dejarlo terminar después de eso, tenía muchas cosas por hacer y con el abuelo aplacado, era hora de continuar.

Miró por última vez sus trajes y decidió dejar eso para más adelante.

—Karen, ponte a investigar todo lo que puedas sobre estos trajes. Voy a necesitar hasta la última cosa. Revisa en... ¿Internet? Quiero saber quién fui. 

— _Peter no quiere qu-_

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó frustrado ante tanta traba— No es un jodido asunto mío qué quiera o no. Averigua todo y consíguelo lo antes posible. No voy a seguir las órdenes de ese amargado así él no quiera entenderlo. 

_—Como órdenes jefe_. 

—No me llames así —refunfuñó sintiéndose ligeramente mal por tratarla de esa forma.

Sentía las paredes que habían erguido a su alrededor empezar a enfermarlo. Nunca en su vida (ni siquiera con Howard a cargo de vigilarlo) había sentido semejante opresión.

Cada que intentaba hacerse con una pieza de información le cambiaban el tema o eran lo suficientemente impunes para decirle que aún no estaba listo.

Rhody le explicaba cómo había avanzado el mundo por esos años con aburridas y repetitivas clases de historias. Clases que abruptamente terminaban, cuando preguntaba que había estado haciendo él mientras esto pasaba.

Pepper empezó a explicarle sus negocios, hacer un balance de sus pertenencias y propiedades, pero nunca profundizaba a la hora de hablar sobre cómo había conseguido todo aquello y porque parecía como si repentinamente hubiera dado un vuelco extraño al ver el viró en las líneas que trabajaba.

Happy, era su chófer, pero como no lo dejaban pisar la calle en realidad se había vuelto su traficante personal, ya que era el encargado de comprarle lo que quisiera. Picado y molesto por esto, había pedido seis latas de cerveza y un atado de cigarrillos. 

Había supuesto que eso iba a dejar en claro su opinión sobre su misión en la tierra, pero bajo su almohada estaba la muestra de que alguien en esa casa había decidido darle el gusto.

Era un atado de cigarrillos y un encendedor que descansaban con la nota «La cerveza está en la heladera» lo que lo reconfortaba en las noches en las que sentía como si todos lo sofocaran.

El abuelo, maldito hijo de puta, era el encargado de darle las clases particulares de ciencias, física, química e ingeniería. Añadió biología y ese bendito día le pidió que se desnude para mostrarle cómo funcionaba el cuerpo humano.

Claro que eso acortó considerablemente las clases, pero valía la pena de solo recordar la mirada libidinosa que le lanzó cuando él, muy dadivoso, se ofreció a desnudarse para que no se apene.

Frustrado, cansado, algo nervioso y claramente con muchas más cosas de las que necesitaba en la cabeza, decidió poner su mente a trabajar en cosas que sí podía manejar.

Sacudiéndose de encima aquella malsana cantidad de sentimientos, volvió lentamente por el camino que recorrió anteriormente y se encontró con el auto punto de ser pintado.

—Todo azul y un ligero tono negro esfumado en la parte de abajo, con un preciso degradé. —dijo caminando sin mirar realmente nada de lo que lo rodeaba.

Así era como se sentía la asfixia por encierro, en ese momento se sentía abrumado por todo lo que estaba viendo.

Sentándose en la mesa donde encontró todo dispuesto para que pudiera empezar a trabajar, pensó que quizás el maldito anciano tuviera un punto y tenía que tomárselo con calma.

Sintió el pequeño dispositivo que moraba en el fondo del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón pegarse a su piel, cuando se sentó y sacudió la cabeza sujetando las herramientas.

Con la ayuda (para nada eficiente) de DUM-E, empezó a ensamblar el motor. Con cada nueva pieza que unía, su mente empezó a tranquilizarse y se fue perdiendo rápidamente en su tarea. Sentía que la espalda empezar a dolerle más a cada instante y cuando frenó por un poco de agua, levantarse le fue un problema.

Pese a todo, unas pocas horas después, Karen le informó que el auto se hallaba listo.

Caminó sujetando la pequeña botella y admiró la obra. El capó lucía increíble y le sentó bien a su orgullo que los robots no hubieran tenido que modificarlo mucho después de que él lo había emparejado.

 _—¿Quieres que le cambien ya las ruedas?_ —le preguntó Karen y arrugó un poco el ceño.

—¿Cuánto me queda para que vuelva el abuelo? —preguntó viendo como DUM-E le alcanzaba los neumáticos y los dejaba a su lado apilándolos peligrosamente uno sobre otro.

_—Una hora más o menos._

—Deja que los pongo yo entonces. DUM-E prueba el motor, fíjate que ande correctamente. Karen, supervísalo — agregó con una sonrisa cuando la pinza del robot decayó un poco.

Arrastrando los neumáticos con él, se dejó caer en el piso.

—Levántalo Karen —pidió observando como automáticamente tomaba la altura correcta.

Mientras liberaba las tuercas una a una, sintió una punzada de dolor recorrerlo, pero no por ello dejó de trabajar.

La ayuda de los robots fue buena y aceptaba que no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ellos, no a tiempo, pero sentía que no había hecho lo suficiente, quería poder presumir de su trabajo.

Una parte de él le dijo que el motor era un trabajo muy bien logrado, pero la verdad es que aun así quería más. El maldito abuelo era impecable en todo lo que hacía. Lo desesperaba encontrarse a sí mismo babeando cada que lo escuchaba hablando de ingeniería y al mismo tiempo lo incomodaba.

Había perdido la costumbre de que alguien a su alrededor supiera más que él, solo algunos de sus profesores en el MIT podían hacer gala de eso y que alguien como el abuelo lo superara en muchos campos era molesto.

Cuando le daba algunas tareas, las pocas que le daba en general, se sentía extrañamente intimidado. No porque no pudiera hacerlas, era más que capaz y en esos quince días había avanzado con suficiente rapidez como para que el mismo abuelo lo mirara sorprendido, pero le molestaba. Aquello picaba dentro de él, junto con la idea de sentirse tan asquerosamente atraído.

Era un estorbo que le gustara tanto, claro que su edad no era tampoco algo que le hiciera especial gracia. No sería el primer hombre más grande que le gustara, pero en general eran idiotas sin cerebro con los que podía follar sin más, pero algo en ese hombre le decía que eso no era tan fácil o tan así. Por no decir algo sobre el aire de maldito dominante que desprendía.

¿Desde cuándo la idea de ir de pasivo por la vida empezó a seducirlo?

Desde que el muy cabrón lo hizo sentir terriblemente seguro en su primer encuentro. Algo dentro de él empezó a buscar eso, por más que lo hacía a un nivel inconsciente, algo que lo hacía enojarse más con la psicología, hacía lo que podía por refrenarlo. Él no era un chiquillo que necesitaba de los fuertes y musculosos brazos de Peter Parker para que lo defendieran de nada.

Soltando un gruñido frustrado con sus malditos pensamientos, ya que se dirigían a lo que esos fuertes brazos podían hacerle a su cuerpo, ajustó más fuerte las tuercas de la llanta con la que trabajaba.

Lentamente, y esforzando sus brazos al máximo, empezó manualmente el trabajo pasando absolutamente de la pistola para las tuercas. Sujetó la llave de cruz con las dos manos y siguió trabajando.

El calor empezó a subir y gimió encantado. Eso era lo que le gustaba, aquello era lo que se sentía bien. La energía y la fuerza fluyendo. Sentirse apto y capaz. No era débil, por mucho que todos quisieran creerlo o forzarlo a serlo. Él no lo era.

El sudor volvió a pegarle la camiseta en la espalda mientras sujetaba el tercer neumático con el brazo y daba la vuelta.

 _—Preparando prueba final del motor_ —le informó Karen.

—Enciéndelo, lo escuchó desde aquí. 

Mientras ajustaba la última tuerca, el sonido llegó a sus oídos. Su cara se arrugó cuando lo escuchó y alzó la vista preocupado.

—DUM-E ajusta mejor las válvulas. —pidió parándose por la última rueda.

Mientras sacaba la vieja, escuchó como su robot terminaba y el motor volvía a cobrar vida.

—Engrásalo un poco más y revisa la tapa —pidió mucho más conforme.

Con un gemido dolorido, que le informó que por ese día ya había sobre exigido su espalda, se paró y caminó soltando pequeños quejidos en dirección al motor.

—De nuevo —pidió y esa vez cuando el estruendo rebotó contra las de cristal del inmenso taller, una ancha sonrisa se posó en sus labios— DUM-E, engánchalo, lo vamos a poner. Ya está listo. 

Esperó con impaciencia, viendo como su robot enganchaba el motor al hidráulico, con el que se iba a ayudar para meterlo y se paró junto al auto para poder guiarlo. Sabía racionalmente que nada iba a pasar, pero le daba ansiedad de todos modos.

Antes de que DUM-E decidiera bajarlo, se aseguró de enganchar una cadena para poder maniobrarlo él a su gusto y ojo. Una cosa era segura, como jodiera ese paso, iba a tener que golpearse. No le quedaba ni tiempo, ni fuerzas en el cuerpo para reparar nada.

—Empieza a bajarlo lentamente Karen, no quiero un solo contratiempo. 

Claro que para eso, él tendría que haber confiado un poco más en la tecnología que lo rodeaba y no en la fuerza que podría aplicar. En un completo acto de idiotez, había balanceado mal la fuerza que iba a ejercer la máquina y la que iba a ejercer él.

Cuando la gruesa cadena que tenía entre sus manos se volvió insoportablemente pesada, tuvo que afirmar los pies al suelo soltando un grito dolorido.

La había jodido.

Todos los músculos de su espalda empezaron a tirar robándole el aire a sus pulmones cuando el dolor se volvió insoportable y los de sus brazos difícilmente podrían sostener el imposible peso por mucho tiempo.

—¡Joder! —gritó, sintiendo como el calor empezaba a abrazar sus bíceps logrando que sus pobres brazos empezarán a temblar por el esfuerzo— ¡DUM-E ven aquí! —gimió sintiendo la cadena resbalarse de sus sudadas manos.

El miedo de que se le cayera empezó a volver más difícil la tarea de sostenerlo. La frustración consigo mismo creció dándole un poco más de fuerza, pero no la necesaria. Lo sentía. Iba a caérsele, iba a joderla olímpicamente, porque a la altura que estaba y con el peso que tenía, iba a destrozar todo el trabajo que habían hecho los robots cambiando las piezas internas.

Antes de perder el control de la cadena, cosa que estaba a un segundo de pasar, sintió como un calor lo rodeó y con un jadeó observó dos fuertes brazos rodear su cuerpo, mientras que dos grandes manos sujetaban la cadena que sus manos no podían contener.

— ¡¿En qué estabas pensando Stark?! —gritó la potente voz del abuelo sobre su cabeza y él encantado le hubiera respondido algo, si hubiera tenido alguna neurona funcionando claro.

Su boca se había quedado abierta en shock contemplando con deseo como, sin esfuerzo alguno, las manos alzaron el motor en el aire.

 _A eso llamó fuerza_ , pensó con lo último de coherencia en él.

—¿Qué tienes en la cabeza eh? —preguntó— Tenemos, por lo menos, tres máquinas aquí para hacer estas cosas. ¿Por qué demonios tendrías que hacerlo manualmente? —le espetó.

Su boca siguió humillándolo al mantenerse abierta y la saliva empezó a acumularse al sentir como su mente se fundía sola en hacer una serie de cálculos sobre las posibilidades que toda esa fuerza podía implicar para su satisfacción personal.

—DUM-E, engánchalo. —gruñó el anciano, que aún no se alejaba de él, pese a que la cadena ahora si se lo permitía.

Su mente vagaba libre por ahí la sentía lejos y... caliente. Oh, que calor tenía. Parker traía una camiseta blanca y fina de algodón, los bíceps se marcaban en las mangas con fuerza ahora que seguía sosteniendo a pulso el motor en el aire. Olía a jabón y a un perfume suave pero hipnótico.

Una imagen, más sugerente que otra, empezó a llenarlo y cuando las fuertes manos frente a él soltaron la cadena, se encontró a sí mismo imitándolas. Casi pudo ver cómo las fuertes manos lo empujaban sobre el motor y le bajaba el pantalón para metérsela. Casi y así de cerca estuvo de gemir.

—Bájalo F.R.I.D.A.Y. —gruñó el abuelo, sujetando sus hombros para dejarle lugar a los dos robots que ahora empezaron a trabajar sobre el auto.

Tony se dejó arrastrar hacía atrás aún encantado con las fantasías que su mente recreaba para él. El calor del pecho de Parker le llegaba a la parte trasera de su cuello y por un violento segundo pensó en retroceder un paso más y poder pegar su trasero a sus caderas. Ya quería ver qué hacía él viejo si lo tenía solito y restregándose contra él.

 _—Enseguida Peter_ —respondió la IA y su mente lentamente empezó a despertarse, cuando el calor y la cercanía del cuerpo a su espalda se fueron alejando.

Mantuvieron silencio mientras el motor era pulcramente acomodado y observó algo molesto como los robots lo conectaban. Él tendría que estar haciendo eso, no dos máquinas inútiles que no habían dejado horas de su vida trabajando sin descanso en eso.

—Tienes que tener más cuidado niño —gruñó el abuelo tras suyo, erizándole la piel, al sentir como su aliento lo golpeaba— No puedo estar siempre detrás tuyo cubriendo tu trasero. 

—De nada —respondió torciendo el gesto al ver como DUM-E terminaba de ajustar el motor.

—¿Qué dices niño? —se quejó el abuelo retrocediendo un paso algo incómodo por su inesperada respuesta— No te estaba dando las gracias. 

—Deberías agradecer que al menos la vista es inmejorable —con una sonrisa ladina giró un poco la cabeza y viéndolo sobre su hombro, le guiñó un ojo.

Vio con orgullo como la cara del abuelo perdía un poco de color y sintió como sus ojos se deslizaron por su cuerpo hasta clavarse en su trasero.

El deseo se traslució en el profundo café y su sangre empezó a hervir en respuesta.

La vergüenza de necesitar su ayuda, así como sentir el deseo adormecerlo, lo empujaron a meterse con él intentado restaurar algo de su orgullo herido.

—¿O qué, me vas a decir que viste mejores? —preguntó divertido humedeciendo su labio inferior.

—Mira niño... 

—Ahórratelo abuelo, sé que lo tuyo son los mayorcitos. —sonrió más profundamente al verlo fruncir más el ceño y avanzó hasta el auto.

Se pateó mentalmente al sentir la decepción golpearlo al no recibir un solo comentario que le marcara su error y se concentró en el motor.

—Córrete DUM-E, no queremos que estropees mi trabajo. 

Observó las uniones y se esforzó en ignorar los ojos cafés que en ese momento lo perseguían como halcones.

—Llave del nueve —dijo estirando la mano y se sintió muy conforme con poder decir aquello sonando mortalmente aburrido.

Con la llave en su poder se inclinó y empezó a ajustar lo que suponían eran las mejor ajustadas tuercas de la historia, pero necesitaba hacer algo consigo mismo. Algo que no fuera hablar con el abuelo, visto que su mente seguía en un estado de trance molesto dónde peligrosas palabras como: «fóllame» se le podían salir.

Meticuloso y paciente fue ajustando una a una las tuercas, revisó a conciencia las conexiones de las mangueras y lentamente, muy lentamente, su mente dejó de pensar en el abuelo y volvió a sumergirse en el trabajo de ingeniería.

Comprobando aquí y allá su obra, siguió siendo arrastrado por la concentración que la tarea requería y solo por eso cuando la mano del abuelo se posó en su hombro, saltó ligeramente. Nada tenía que ver la corriente eléctrica que lo recorría cada vez que lo tocaba y mucho menos tenía que ver con esa cosa pesada y fea que se removía incómoda en el fondo de su estómago cada vez que inspiraba el suave aroma del adulto tras él. Nada.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi auto? —preguntó el abuelo estudiando su trabajo parado al lado suyo.

—Lo mejoré. 

—Dirás que lo rompiste. —aclaró con una cuota de diversión— Vi la destrucción en el taller, ¿qué hiciste? 

—Redecorar —gruñó mientras ajustaba el motor— Tu gusto es horrible. 

—Si bueno, no es mi gusto en todo... ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi motor?! —gimió sorprendido.

Cerró los ojos y deseó que no hiciera una guerra con él al respecto. Estaba cansado y rápidamente se dio cuenta que no tenía humor para ello.

Aún sentía muy en la superficie los descubrimientos que hizo ese día, por más que la idea de una gratificante pelea lo sedujera, en especial con ese maldito que siempre se veía comestible cuando se enojaba, sentía muy en el fondo que ese día solo iba a lograr decir cosas hirientes y con ello arruinar por completo los avances que hacía día a día con el viejo.

—No llores abuelo lo acabo de... 

—¡Joder no me lo creo! —volvió a gemir corriéndolo de un empujón pero esa vez escuchó la felicidad en sus palabras.

Hubiera podido soltar un gritó de victoria cuando los ojos del abuelo se agrandaron mirando el motor, pero se contuvo. Lo que si sintió fue el orgullo recorrerlo cuando lo vio alzar la mano embobado acariciando el nuevo motor. Tony sólo se quedó allí parado mirándolo con practicada exasperación, como si aquella reacción no fuera lo mejor del mundo y solo fuera una obviedad inmensa.

—Dios Tony, es hermoso... —dijo alzando la vista impresionado— ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? —preguntó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Hoy —masculló algo perdido al contemplar esa sonrisa tan inmensa y alucinante.

 _Vaya, claro que a mi yo del futuro no le importó un carajo tirarse a un chico treinta años más joven_ —pensó— _Por esa sonrisa, uno se olvida de todo._

—Hace un rato —añadió carraspeando ligeramente al ver que solo seguía mirándolo.

—Eres increíble, ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo pensando que quería modificarlo? Eres... Odín no tengo palabras. Siempre me dijiste que eras un maldito genio a los dieciséis, pero creo que te quedaste corto. Esto... yo no hubiera podido a tu edad. Mierda Tony, ni siquiera puedo describirlo. 

Una a una sus palabras calaban en él, incomodando tanto como lo reconfortaban. Ahí radicaba la habilidad de ese malnacido, lo hacía sentir muchas emociones juntas y Tony no sabía cómo aplastarlas o correrlas.

Sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros cuando la mirada café volvió a posarse sobre él.

—Nunca debiste dudar abuelo, soy brillante. —dijo con arrogancia y acomodando la cadera contra el auto, tan orgulloso y satisfecho que por unos segundos temió que su ego se inflara tanto que lo levantara del suelo, le guiñó un ojo. 

—Lo eres, digo, no es que en estos quince días no me hubiera dado cuenta. Comes los temarios de la universidad día a día, pero esto... —habiendo perdido las palabras, solo señaló el motor con una sonrisa— ¿Qué...? 

—Un V8 modificado abuelo, casi mil caballos. —dijo lanzándole una mirada a su bebé.

El abuelo alzó abruptamente la vista y clavó sus ojos en él abriendo la boca estupefacto.

Alzó las cejas jactancioso, puso todo de sí para que esas cosas extrañas que empezaron a despertar una a una en su interior bajo esa impresionante mirada, no se traslucieran en su rostro.

Orgulloso no lograba describir la totalidad de lo que en ese momento lo embargó, y sintiendo sus defensas activarse, su arrogancia emergió.

—¿Qué abuelo, aun crees que eres más listo que yo? 

—¿Que tú? —le preguntó soltando una carcajada meneando la cabeza— Jamás pensé eso Tony, esta es la muestra fehaciente. Intenté solo una vez modificarle el motor y me rendí por imposible, no porque no supiera, me enseñaste a hacerlo hace años, pero no tengo la paciencia que se necesita y esto... —volvió la vista al auto y admiró su trabajo una vez más— Es definitivamente una obra maestra de la ingeniería. 

—Claro que lo es —dijo con altanería forzando a sus labios a mantener una mueca desinteresada y no dejarán salir la sonrisa que pujaba con fuerza.

—Tienes que mostrarme las mejoras —gimió el abuelo, sujetándole la mano para pararlo a su lado y lo posicionó frente al auto— Ahora mismo. Tengo que poder presumir sobre él. 

Soltando una risa medida, se inclinó y empezó a explicarle lo que había hecho.

En algún punto entre la explicación de lo mucho que iba a mejorar el sistema que tuviera 24 válvulas, su mente se desconectó y mientras por su boca las palabras fluían, él se hallaba más concentrado en ver como la cara del abuelo se iluminaba; Como de a ratos la sorpresa y el reconocimiento se traslucía en su mirada.

También encontró cautivante como se mordía el labio inferior cuando se sorprendía o como sus perfectos dientes quedaban al descubierto cuando sonreía ampliamente.

Claro que también fue consciente del calor que su cuerpo desprendía y de anchos que eran sus hombros en comparación a los suyos.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, empezó a rozar sus brazos para señalarle algo del motor o sus caderas cuando se inclinaba más abajo del capó fingiendo querer mostrarle algo detrás. No perdió oportunidad y rápidamente logró acomodar al abuelo a su espalda, cuando le sujetó la mano para guiarla dentro del auto y hacerlo sentir el motor vibrar.

—Eres impresionante Tony —susurró aprisionándolo entre sus brazos.

Pasó saliva cerrando los ojos encantado. Todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente y palpitante, en especial aquellas que estaban en contacto con el cuerpo del anciano.

Contuvo el escalofrío que su voz ronca le género y se relajó sin poder contenerse cuando la gran y cálida mano del abuelo se posó en su cadera moviendo lentamente los dedos.

Aquella podría ser la más inocente de las caricias, porque incluso seguía formulando preguntas sobre el sistema de inyección y de refrigeración, pero sentir como a veces las yemas de sus dedos rozaban su piel lo estaba destrozando.

—¿Y dices qué te tomó solo un día hacer todo est...?

Debido al abrupto silencio que lo envolvió, su mente emergió de la inconsciencia y se intentó girar en los brazos del abuelo, solo que este se lo impidió.

Apoyándolo bruscamente contra el auto, le inclinó la espalda y en lo que su mente empezaba a trabajar en el concepto de pasivo, el anciano le levantó con rapidez la camiseta enfriando sus pensamientos.

—DUM-E tráeme mi botiquín —murmuró fríamente sin levantar casi la voz— ¿Esto fue lo que rompió mi techo, no? 

Más excitado de lo que debería en una situación así, asintió una vez con los ojos fijos en el traidor de su robot que obedeció al abuelo sin dudar.

Intentó removerse, las cálidas manos le recorrían lenta y superficialmente la espalda y él no quería aquello. No porque le disgustara, muy cerca estaba de soltar un gemido cuando con la yema de los dedos empezó a delinear con cuidado sus vértebras, pero no quería que el abuelo se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba.

No podía controlar su cuerpo, pero podía esconderlo. No había por qué humillarse.

—¿No pensabas ir a la enfermería no? —preguntó duramente y cuando a sus oídos llegó el duro sonido de su camiseta siendo rasgada, supo que no iba a poder hablar en una temporada— Toda la espalda tienes lastimada —gruñó furioso por bajo mientras seguía rasgando su camiseta— ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? — jadeó dejando caer los retazos de tela a sus pies.

¿En ese momento? Nada. Solo un remolino de necesidad y excitación tan grande que lo que le estuviera diciendo le importaba bien poco.

Bajo el zumbido que pitaba duramente contra sus oídos, escuchó el ruido que hizo su robot al llegar a su lado y sintió las manos del abuelo enderezarlo.

—Camina —le espetó soltándolo y así de fácil su mente volvió en sí.

Parpadeó dos veces con fuerza y se obligó a actuar como correspondía. Domó su cuerpo y se aferró al frío temperamento que siempre lo salvaba.

La gran mano del abuelo lo frenó antes de que pudiera avanzar grandes pasos y lo paró frente a la amplia mesa que había armado el motor.

—Orden —dijo por lo bajo y vio como todas las herramientas apiladas desaparecían de su vista.

Intentaba desesperadamente mantenerse en ese momento y lugar, pero las fuertes manos volvieron a manipular su cuerpo como un jodido trapo y era imposible no ceder.

El problema allí es que llevaba demasiado tiempo soñando despierto con eso, si solo se hubiera podido olvidar de la boca del abuelo consumiendo la suya, no estaría metido en ese lío. Pero llevaba días soñando despierto con ese beso, con repetirlo.

—¿Tenías siquiera planeado ir a la enfermería? —le espetó otra vez, arrancándole un quejido cuando un frío ungüento le tocó la espalda.

Siseó sin responder, el abuelo empezó a deslizar los dedos por su espalda y un gemido se escapó cuando el dolor empezó a remitir.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —susurró el anciano bajando el tono a uno más cansado que enojado y él se mordió el labio con cuidado de no responder.

«Follarme» no daba lugar a ser una respuesta acertada, menos cuando la gran mano empezó a descender desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de su espalda.

Sentía como sus dedos se clavaban tentadoramente por su piel y cuando contra su espalda rebotó la dura respiración del abuelo, su boca se movió antes de que pudiera hacer algo producto de todas sus neuronas muriendo.

—Siempre puedes follarme —jadeó sintiendo las dos manos frenar el sinuoso recorrido en su cuerpo.

Quiso gemir, gruñir o protestar. Estaba harto de aquella mierda. Pero más harto estaba de la incapacidad natural que tenía a resistirse a ese condenado.

 _Vamos Tony, ¡maldita sea no es tan difícil solo dejar de humillarte!_ gruñó para sí.

—Vamos abuelo, cálmate —dijo forzando a su voz a calmarse y recuperar un poco de su orgullo.

Era obvio que más allá de ese maldito beso, el jodido el viejo no quería nada con él y le dolía pero eso no daba pie ésas muestras de debilidad.

Apretó los labios molesto y se forzó en limpiar su mente. Ese día todo dolía. No tenía que dejarse sucumbir. Tony sabía perfectamente qué había días así, días dónde domar sus emociones era difícil. Lo mejor que podía hacer era sujetar lo que quedaba de sí y esconderse en su cuarto a pensar y meditar bien sus próximos pasos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo, intentando que ese maldito le diera algo que tenía merecido por derecho? ¿Por qué diablos se encontraba rogando por un poco de lo que fuera? Era ridículo y no tenía nada de sentido seguir por ese camino.

Él no era así, se rehusaba a serlo.

—Solo me meto contigo —dijo enderezándose listo para irse tan dignamente como pudiera— Sé que a ti lo que te pone no son los culos duros, si no los viejos pelu- Ah... —gimió duramente cuando las fuertes manos del abuelo lo sujetaron de las caderas pegándolo a su cuerpo.

—A mí me pones tú, Tony —jadeó contra su oído con tal profundidad que lo sintió en sus entrañas.

 _¡Al fin!_ gritó su mente enloquecida.

—Nadie lo diría abuelo —murmuró sintiendo su cuerpo electrificarse. 

—¿Crees que esto no lo deja en claro? —susurró contra su oído apretándolo más contra su cuerpo, arrancándole un gemido cuando sintió la incipiente dureza clavarse contra su trasero— _Odín..._ —gimió mordiendo suavemente su oído aferrándolo tan duro que sus dedos se clavaron dolorosamente en su carne— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de buscarme Tony? —preguntó con un suspiro agotado, lleno de resignación y anhelo—¿Cuándo vas a bajar la guardia? —se quejó restregándose contra su trasero otra vez, besando su cuello, lamiéndolo, sepultando lo entre sus brazos y su pecho— _Me vas a enloquecer..._ —dijo lentamente sobre su oído.

Tony jadeó mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar como un loco. _¡No te delates Stark!_ se gritó. Con un resoplido corrió el rostro y le dejó espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. Parker gimió, lo aferró con más dureza y siguió besándolo lentamente, arrastrando la legua por su piel, por sus tendones y hombro.

—No lo hago abuelo, si lo hubiera intentado ya te habrías enterado. —jadeó con altivez restregándose más vulgarmente contra él.

Peter gimió y apretó la frente contra la parte posterior de su cabeza embistiéndolo bruscamente. Tony sintió contra su cuerpo su miembro duro y grueso. Casi se cae de rodillas al sentir el vaivén y supo que no podría irse de allí aunque se le fuera la vida.

A joderse con el orgullo. Inclinó más su cuerpo y el viejo a su espalda gimió largamente apretándolos más, pegándolos más. Tony apretó los ojos y murmuró un improperio cuando una de las manos de Parker se deslizó por su abdomen hasta apretarle la polla tiesa como la tenía escondida bajó el pantalón.

Separando un poco las piernas, Tony apoyó la mano sobre la del viejo y lo forzó a sujetarle el miembro. Peter gruñó y por más que se quedó ligeramente petrificado, al final curvó los dedos e imitó los decadentes y groseros movimientos que Tony lo invitaba a hacer sobre su miembro.

Mierda que calor que tenía. Al menos unos cien motivos vinieron a su mente por los cuáles tenía que darle un manotazo y quitárselo de encima, pero los descartó todos. Tony no tenía puta idea que había en ese hombre para descontrolar así su sistema y se hubiera tomado la molestia de sentirse humillado si no fuera porque Parker posó la boca en su cuello y lo mordió lleno de algo que sí podía entender: furia.

Casi quiso decirle que lo entendía, que a él también le quemaba saber que lo necesitaba tanto, saber que lo deseaba de aquella manera, pero no dijo nada, cerró los labios y solo continuó empujando la mano contra su miembro y el trasero contra el del viejo. La otra mano de Parker se había colado bajo su camiseta y se deslizaba por su abdomen de camino a su pecho mientras mordía su oído.

Lo oía gruñir encantado, lo oía maldecirlo y Tony le sonrió con altivez mientras más movía su cuerpo. Su miembro goteaba contra la costura de su pantalón y estaba seguro que el de Parker también, porque se frotaba duramente contra él empezando a perder el ritmo pausado con el que había iniciado el lento movimiento de sus caderas. 

—Tony... —se quejó y el menor maldijo internamente a su jodida fuerza de voluntad. En su voz el tinte desesperado se había disuelto y volví a intentar alejarlo con esa falsa frialdad.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos al escuchar el tono ronco y cortante en su voz. Preocupando recomponer su rostro se giró rápidamente y clavó los ojos en él.

Todos los días era lo mismo, veía como lo miraba, sentía sus ojos sobre él. Mierda si incluso siempre encontraba formas de terminar rozándolo o abrazándolo, pero siempre se frenaba. Siempre retrocedía antes de hacer algo.

Siempre lo dejaba esperando por más. Y Tony, que no era un maldito altruista, se esforzaba por pensar y recordar que el cabrón aún andaba llorando al hombre que perdió. Pero había límites ¿No? Él no estaba forzándolo, no estaba ahí empuñando un arma en su cabeza diciéndole que o se desnuda o iban a pintar de rojo y gris las malditas paredes. Sí, quizás lo provocaba, lo buscaba y le decía todo tipo de chistes obscenos y se esforzaba por romper la barrera de frialdad que siempre intentaba erguir, pero jodida mierda problema suyo si caía y estaba demasiado grandecito como para no ser puramente responsable de sus actos.

—¿Qué quieres abuelo? ¿Quieres que me vaya? —lo estudió conteniendo el aliento listo para lanzarse al vacío.

Tenía mucha práctica con hombres tercos y supuestamente insoldables. Mucha más de la que seguro el abuelo sabía. Buscó en sus ojos y observó en ellos la duda

—¿No verdad? Tú quieres esto... —susurró melosamente— Lo deseas —dijo más duramente alzando el mentón— Te mueres por ello. Pero eres un cobarde abuelo, eso eres. 

El rostro del viejo se crispó dando un respingo y él se enderezó escondiendo dentro de él el dolor que le subió por la espalda ante ese movimiento.

—Quítate de mi camino, no pierdo el tiempo con gente como tú. 

Lo empujó para pasar y sonrió vanidoso cuando las fuertes manos volvieron a sujetarlo.

—No sabes de lo que hablas. —le espetó duramente con la vista fija en su boca— ¡No es fácil para mí! —se defendió— Tu eres solo un niño y no entiendes lo que me pas- 

—Conozco a un cobarde cuando lo veo y tú lo destilas. —se mofó cortándolo avergonzado.

Ya estaba bien de dejarlo ir por allí con esa cara de víctima. ¿Se enamoró de él en el futuro? Bueno, Tony no sabía si el paso del tiempo lo iba a ablandar o si se volvería un idiota que se deja pisotear. En el presente, ese idiota iba a saber que a él no iba a joderle de esa forma la vida. Que se definiera de una santa vez o lo dejara.

—Ve a llorar a otro lado y a mí déjame en paz. Busca una mejor excusa la próxima vez que me quieras tocar. Esta no va a servirte siempre. 

Volvió a intentar alejarse, pero esa vez, las manos de Peter lo sujetaron de la cara y unió sus bocas sin delicadeza alguna.

Sin dejarle un solo segundo de duda, alzó sus manos y las hundió en su cabello pegándolos. Gimió duramente cuando sintió los dientes clavarse en su labio, y se apretó más contra él. Casi seguro que podría hasta agradecerle que lo besara.

Metió con rapidez su lengua en la boca del viejo y se obligó a ir más lento de lo que en verdad le apetecía. Sintió ganas de revelarse cuando lo oyó soltar un suspiro complacido, le molestaba terriblemente que le dijera como ir, pero no pudo. Aquel devastador y lento ritmo se sentía increíble. Inclinó la cabeza y profundizó cuanto pudo el beso ansioso por borrar la necesidad que lo había estado carcomiéndolo desde que se levantó solo y con frío en su cama.

Tiró con fuerza de su pelo y empujó sus caderas contra el duro y fuerte cuerpo frente a él.

El aire empezó a atascarse en sus pulmones y el abrazador calor volvió a adueñarse de su cuerpo cuando las amplias manos empezaron a recorrer con cuidado la espalda hasta terminar en su trasero. Ahí fue, ahí se sintió morir.

Motivado por su avance, deslizó sus manos por la ancha espalda y las hundió debajo de la camiseta de Peter. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios hinchados cuando la fuerte boca lo soltó y fue descendiendo por su cuello mordiendo y lamiendo lentamente.

Tan pero tan bien se sentía aquello... Necesitaba más, nada era suficiente, nada alcanzaba a dejarlo satisfecho. Sentía como si el tiempo se detuviera y como si lo arrastrara a otro lugar donde solo sus sentidos gobernaban, dónde el raciocinio y la vanidad murieran, reduciéndose a cenizas bajo el fuego indomable de la pasión.

Su cuerpo temblaba y su determinación flaqueaba. Quería todo, necesitaba todo.

Con rapidez y desesperación apretó más la cintura contra su cuerpo y disfrutó de la sensación que le produjeron los dientes clavándose en su yugular.

Tony jadeó bajando más las manos y metió una de ellas dentro del pantalón sujetando aquel duro trasero. _Oh por la..._

—Tony — jadeó el abuelo alzando la cabeza y cuando vio que estaba por alejarse, se volvió a tirar contra sus labios.

Ah no. No señor. Que se jodiera el mundo a él nadie —nadie— le hacía algo así. Menos si el hijo de puta lo deseaba tanto como él. Que fuera a jugar al cobarde con otro bastardo.

Rodeó su cuello con su brazo libre y empezó a amasar aquel manjar con más avidez mientras apretaba sus hombros para mantenerlos bien pegados.

Sentía como su pecho se movía arriba y abajo con fuerza y los dedos del viejo se clavaban con más ímpetu en su trasero como respuesta. Empujando su suerte, lo tiró más cerca de la mesa y casi se subió sobre su regazo cuando esté se acomodó contra ella.

Le dio una ligera patada a sus piernas y las separó haciéndose lugar entre ellas.

Soltó su trasero y le sujeto las mejillas cuando las manos del viejo hicieron lo mismo.

—Tony, más lento —jadeó el abuelo, pero para él era imposible parar.

Capturó con los dientes sus labios y tiró con más fuerza, cuando logró rozar su duro miembro contra el completamente erecto de Peter.

Su cuerpo estalló en llamas y la necesidad se volvió desgarradora. Su mente era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera gritarle que no frenara, que siguiera. Aquello se sentía tan bien que todo a su alrededor perdió sentido.

Gimió contra su boca y repitió el movimiento sintiendo como el calor se volvía devastador. Aumento el ritmo de sus caderas y sintió el orgasmo empezar a formarse en su interior.

Sentía las leguas de fuego esparcirse desde su miembro hasta la punta de sus dedos, se le agarrotaron los hombros y gimoteó mareado. Soltó sus mejillas aferrándose más a sus caderas, asegurándose de aumentar la fricción al máximo posible.

—Tony despacio —gruñó Peter pero él estaba tan desesperado que la idea de frenar le resultaba hilarante.

Su corazón martillaba descontrolado contra sus costillas y sus oídos pitaban aturdidos a tal placer. Sentía su piel arder y la necesidad volverse alarmantemente grande.

Con fuerza volvió a empujar sus caderas y lo escucho gruñir duramente antes de que las fuertes manos lo corrieran definitivamente.

—Esto no es una carrera —jadeó el abuelo luchando por hablar con normalidad.

Tony mi miró hambriento, molesto y necesitado. El pantalón ajustado que traía marcaba claramente su miembro, la camiseta medio alzada le dejaba ver sus abdominales. Arrastro los ojos por su cuerpo y vio complacido que estaba todo despeinado e igual se necesitado que él.

—Si lo fuera, irías perdiendo —le soltó sintiendo el calor de la vergüenza ascender por su cuello.

Parecía un jodido virgen desesperado.

La oscura mirada del viejo se vio ligeramente escondida cuando entrecerró los párpados y su boca se volvió una dura línea cuando lo recorrió con la mirada.

Podía fingir todo lo que quisiera molestia, pero él podía ver el hambre enturbiar la superficie café contemplándolo.

—Yo te voy a enseñar de perder... —murmuró ofendido y sin darle tiempo a correr (como sus instintos le gritaron) sintió como las fuertes manos le sujetaban la cintura y lo sentaban de golpe en la mesa.

Cuando la boca de Peter chocó duramente contra él, alzó las piernas y las enredó en torno a sus caderas con temor a que escapara. Gimió y peleó contra su camiseta mientras la subía, pero el puñetero tenía mejores planes.

Deslizó sus manos en torno a sus brazos y lentamente las fue empujando para que los alzara sobre su cabeza. Muy distraído en acariciar su lengua contra la del viejo, se dio cuenta muy tarde lo que pretendía. Soltó un jadeó sorprendido, cuando algo frío se pegó a sus muñecas distrayéndolo por completo.

Alzó la vista sorprendido y parpadeo estupefacto mientas la risa soncarrona llegaba a sus oídos. El sonido era amortiguado por la piel de su cuello y pese a que Tony sintió su cabeza hacer un corte, seguía mirando sus manos atadas y la... ¿telaraña? Que las sostenía en alto pegada al techo. Tony dio un tirón y no consiguió nada más que un doloroso tirón en su espalda.

Bajó la vista y se encontró con la encendida mirada del viejo recorriéndolo. Tony parpadeó otra vez y sintió su cuerpo temblar. El hambre era tan evidente como el deseo. Parker deslizaba las manos por sus brazos, bajo por sus axilas y pese a que se estremeció, la punta de sus dedos continuó deslizándose por su cuerpo abarcando sus costillas y su abdomen. Lo vio acariciar la cintura de sus pantalones, sus caderas y sus muslos.

Le separó con rudeza las piernas y Tony necesito recargar la frente en su brazo cuando el sonido de su gruñido fue afrodisíaco para su cuerpo.

—¿Cuál es tú problema con la rapidez? 

No sé atrevió a responder, no cuando vio las manos soltarlo para alzar la camiseta y dejar a la vista su increíble cuerpo. Ahora que la luz lo alcanzaba completamente Tony gimió sin poder contenerse al verlo. Era terriblemente fuera de serie. Su cuerpo era amplio, era perfecto a un nivel insultante. Estaba lleno de músculos, su pecho era ancho y deliciosamente marcado. Su cuello ancho estaba enmarcado por dos fuertes clavículas y Tony alcanzó a imaginarse que así pusiera sus piernas sobre sus hombros, igual sobraría espacio en ellos.

En los confines de sus bóxers, su polla dio un tirón adolorida y la saliva empezó a acumularse peligrosamente en su boca. Era más que hermoso, era desesperante.

Se empezó a revolver incómodo y tiró de sus manos deseando poder tocarlo, pequeños espasmos le recorrían el cuerpo aturdiéndolo y parecía que solo iban a cesar cuando pusiera sus manos en aquel cuerpo digno de infartos.

—Tú me enseñaste los placeres de ir lento. —le explicó acercándose con un tétrico paso a la vez, con un tono remilgado y ceremonioso, casi como si fuera su puto profesor— Meticulosa y tortuosamente lento —añadió separándole al máximo las piernas.

El aire empezó a apretarle la garganta al no poder pasar y sus ojos se concentraron en todo su tórax.

—Nunca en mi vida pensé que iba a llegar a valorar el día que me diste esa lección... —comento acomodándose entre sus muslos— Pero, tampoco nunca creí que llegaría el día en que yo sería el más grande de los dos... 

Sus ojos se cerraron presos del placer, cuando las manos de Peter se apoyaron en su baja espada y lo arquearon ligeramente contra su pecho.

—Siempre me pareciste hermoso Tony —susurró acercándose lentamente a su cuello dónde deslizó la lengua de camino a su oído— Pero ahora creo que me quede corto. 

Sintió el momento exacto en que el aire dejo de fluir por su sangre, cuando la boca se posó suavemente en su mejilla dándole un ligero y casto beso que no duró más que la fracción de un segundo.

—Definitivamente nunca creí que pudieras ser más atractivo de lo que eras a tus cincuenta y cinco... 

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando la lengua del viejo empezó a delinear el contorno de su cuello hasta la unión de su hombro y tuvo que cerrar con más fuerza los ojos, al sentir las manos deslizarse lentamente a lo largo de su espalda volviendo a masajear sus doloridos músculos.

—Pero me equivoqué Tony —susurró capturándole el lóbulo entre sus labios— Desde que apareciste así... — jadeó empujando sus caderas contra él, forzando a su espalda a arquearse más por la fuerza con la que lo empujaron sus manos— Me di cuenta que había sido un idiota...

Tony abrió los ojos sobrepasado, ardiendo por dentro y por fuera. Aquello era mucho. Sentía como su fornido cuerpo lo rodeaba y lo alejaba de la realidad. Su calor empezó a destrozarlo, se sentía abrumado y necesitado. Todo en él palpitaba. Sus labios sentían la falta de la boca de Peter y por más que sus piernas lo rodeaban otra vez, lo sentía asquerosamente lejos.

—Siempre vas a enloquecerme Tony —susurró enderezándose ligeramente para volver a mirarlo a los ojos— No importa la edad que tengas —dijo dejando un lento beso en su mentón— Tu siempre vas a poder conmigo —confesó besando la comisura de su boca— Deja de torturarme —le pidió acariciando sus labios— Hago lo que puedo... ¿No puedes solo ir lento conmigo? 

Tony boqueó con la mente en blanco.

—Solo dame un poco de tiempo para reajustar esta mierda... —susurró deslizando las manos por su cuerpo, besando su pecho, su cuello— Solo ten un poco de paciencia conmigo —suspiró hundiendo las manos en su trasero para aferrarlo con fuerza mordiendo su oído— Odín, te daré el mundo, pero deja que primero pueda entenderme a mí mismo... 

Estiró el cuello y Peter se alejó levemente viéndolo con la lujuria deformando sus rasgos.

—¿Puedes? ¿Puedes tomártelo con calma? 

Tony asintió sin escucharlo, se sentía morir allí amarrado. Le hubiera firmado los derechos sobre su alma. Nada le importaba, solo quería seguir sintiéndolo, solo quería escuchar como lo deseaba, como lo anhelaba. Era adictivo.

—Señor Parker, por favor... —gimió Tony mirándolo desesperado, lo necesitaba.

Ya no le importaba su dignidad, ya no le interesó que supiera lo mucho que ansiaba esto. Cada parte de él clamaba por ese hombre y si tenía que rogar por qué volviera a besarlo, porque lo tomara de una vez y terminara con la locura y el calor, que así fuera.

—Por favor señor Parker —repitió apretándolo entre sus piernas. 

Peter inspiró con fuerza y lo miró fijamente a la boca.

—Béseme señor Parker —insistió— Lo necesito. —pucherió con inocencia y sumisión.

—Joder, Tony... —jadeó cerrando los ojos apretándolo más temblando contra él.

—Por favor, señor Parker —volvió a susurrar cerrando más las piernas, frotándose más duramente contra él— Béseme de una vez... —casi le ordenó ya ni tan paciente, ni tan sumiso contra su boca.

—Claro que si mi amor —gimió hundiendo las manos en su cabello mientras unía sus bocas— Toda mi vida... 

Lento y sin apurarse empezó a devolverle el beso, gimiendo y jadeando cuando la hábil lengua se enredaba contra la suya.

Alzó más las piernas y las acomodó sobre sus caderas inclinándose para mejorar el ángulo logrando que el calor empezara a emerger otra vez. Lento y devastador como el beso que en ese momento le robaba el aliento su polla se empezó a frotar contra el vientre desnudo de Peter. Ese delicioso ardor lo envolvió.

Las manos de Peter dejaron su cara y se empezaron a deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta sujetarlo con fuerza del trasero, levantándolo de la mesa.

—Muévete —gruñó empezando a besarle el cuello.

No se molestó en responder, no hubiera podido hacerlo ni aunque así lo quisiera. Su cabeza estaba completamente embotada. En ella lo único que existía era el cuerpo y las manos de Peter.

Rozándolo, acariciándolo. Su boca sobre su piel. El fuego fundiendo su mente. La necesidad destrozando sus sentidos. Todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas estallando cuando la cálida y húmeda boca se cerró sobre uno de sus pezones.

—Joder —gimió echando hacia atrás la cabeza antes de empezar a obedecerlo.

Usando sus piernas como palanca, empezó a moverse sobre Peter y un gemido le atravesó el pecho cuando una corriente de placer lo envolvió.

Gruñó con fuerza y empezó a embestirlo más duramente sintiendo como su mente terminaba de entrar en cortocircuito.

—Más lento Tony —gruñó Peter contra su pecho, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en obedecerlo, sus fuertes manos lo volvieron a soltar sobre la mesa— ¿Tu no entiendes? —le espetó mordiendo sus labios— Así Tony, justo así —gruñó apretando los ojos, uniendo sus bocas.

—¡Mierda! —gimió acompañando sus lentos movimientos, mientras le devolvía el beso con fiereza— Deja de torturarme abuelo, solo hazlo de una vez. 

Peter soltó una risotada sobre sus labios y apretándolo fuertemente, empezó a moverse más duro.

Un gruñido casi salvaje se escapó de su boca cuando sin aumentar mucho el ritmo, pero resinificando el término fuerza, las caderas del abuelo empezaron a atacarlo sin piedad. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando el fuego se instaló en su abdomen y Tony sonrió internamente disfrutando encantado de su éxito.

Gimió oprimiendo las piernas, gimió aumentando la fricción. Igual iban subiendo los jadeos que soltaba el abuelo contra su boca cuando aumentaron de ritmo.

—Vamos Tony, vamos —gimió Peter sujetándole con más fuerza el trasero y su cuerpo no pudo más una vez que lo alzo en el aire empujando al ritmo de sus palabras sus embistes— Córrete, Stark —le gruñó aumentando al fin el ritmo a uno mucho más despiadado dónde solo podía saltar entre sus manos sintiendo como la atadura de sus muñecas lo rozaba y tiraba— Córrete para mí... 

Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.

Sus pulmones estaban por decir basta, de golpe sintió como los músculos de su cuerpo empezaron a tensarse y moviendo las caderas una y otra vez, sintió la preciosa liberación abrirse paso.

—Joder, ya... ya... a-abue-, ¡Peter! —gruñó estirando el cuello para besarlo y dejarse ir.

Sentía como los espasmos del orgasmo aún lo recorrían, cuando las cálidas manos del abuelo se apretaron contra su trasero embistiéndolo más duramente.

— Vamos abuelo, córrete sobre mi... —gimió mordiéndose el labio al sentir sus dientes volver a clavarse en su cuello.

—Dios Tony... —gruñó largamente embistiéndolo por última vez, antes de soltarlo bruscamente en la mesa para separarse, sujetarle las mejillas y unir sus frentes.

Tony sonrió sintiendo sobre sus labios el gemido final del viejo y como este se relajó completamente contra su cuerpo, exhalando con fuerza entre besos lentos y mordiscos fuertes.

El sueño y el cansancio empezaron a golpearlo mientras el cuerpo del abuelo caía más sobre él. Y ni se molestó en sentirse increíble, esa estaba pasando así él quisiera guardar decoro. Una ligera sonrisa tiró de sus labios, mientras sentía los suaves y superficiales besos que Peter dejaba por su rostro.

—¿Vas a seguir fingiendo que no quieres nada conmigo abuelo? —preguntó después de un rato, controlando los bruscos jadeos de su respiración.

—Lo que ahora voy a hacer —dijo soltando una risita que por poco logra que Tony la responda— Es ignorarte, porque, estoy demasiado satisfecho para otra cosa. 

Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro y observó como las grandes manos del abuelo le soltaban las muñecas.

—Vas a explicarm- ¡Mierda DUM-E, no! —gritó escondiendo la cabeza tras el pecho de Peter cuando esté lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras su estúpido robot bajaba el matafuego. Sacudiéndose el polvo blanco alzó la cabeza incrédulo.

—Tú... ¿¡Qué tienes en tus circuitos!? ¡No nos estábamos prendiendo fuego! —le gritó bajando de un salto de la mesa.

—Déjalo Tony, él solo quería ayudar. 

—¡Te voy a desarmar! —gruñó quedándose muy quieto cuando sintió las manos del viejo rodearlo por la cintura abrazándolo.

—¡Huye DUM-E! —le gritó Peter y su robot subió y bajo el tubo del matafuegos, sin estar seguro de que hacer.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —le espetó duramente, viendo cómo el robot huía lejos de ellos obedeciendo al abuelo.

Quería golpearse a sí mismo por sentirse tan bien siendo abrazado, pero estaba muy cansado y muy saciado para nada que no fuera refunfuñar con fingida indignación, disfrutando silenciosamente del calor que ese cuerpo desprendía contra el suyo.

—Me voy a bañar —le informó el abuelo retrocediendo un paso y la incertidumbre lo envolvió.

Decidió no dedicarle ni un solo pensamiento a la imagen que tendría, se alejó del abuelo y le lanzó una mirada divertida.

—¿Eso es una invitación abuelo? 

— Te veo en la cena Tony —se rió meneando la cabeza— Limpia todo esto y el taller. —agregó frunciendo el ceño— Y mantente alejado de mis autos. Tú tienes los tuyos en el garaje de arriba, diviértete todo los que quieras con ellos, no con los míos. 

Hizo un puchero triste y el abuelo se quedó parado mirándolo embobado. Sonrió lentamente y se acercó al viejo con seguridad renovada.

—Yo también me voy a bañar —susurró estirando la mano para sujetar la camiseta que descansaba en la silla a unos pasos de ellos— Y eso, si es una invitación abuelo. —agregó estirándose para acariciar suavemente el amplio pecho con el dorso de la mano.

Las manos del abuelo volvieron a volar a su rostro, y lo besó lentamente antes de soltarlo con la respiración pesada.

—Menos mal que te pedí un poco de tiempo ¿No? —gruñó demasiado excitado como para sonar realmente enojado.

—Oh... bueno, si quieres puede ser un baño de inmersión. La tina en mi cuarto es ideal para que pueda montarme sobre ti y sentir como me la m- 

—¡Vete Tony! —jadeó contra su boca.

—Como quiera, señor Parker —susurró golpeándolo con el hombro para pasar.

Caminó con la frente alta y lleno de dignidad.

La duda y la reticencia seguía en la mirada café, pero así mismo el deseo dominaba y él no era ningún inexperto. Él sabía que piezas mover en el abuelo, sabía que cosas decir para provocarlo y llevarlo a su terreno.

Salió del taller escuchando como a su espalda el viejo soltaba un jadeó y sonrió más profundamente.

Cuando la noche cayó y Peter no apareció para la cena, no se molestó en sentirse ofendido. Sabía lo que estaba pasando con el castaño.

Siendo él un chico de dieciséis, siempre estaba el moralista que se sentía mal por su edad, no era algo que alguna vez dejara interfiriera en sus planes, pero si los retrasaba.

Caminando lentamente por la cocina se recargo en la encimera observando su entorno mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Había sido un día muy largo y lleno de emociones, algo que el Tony odiaba, pero ya había aprendido a aceptar que a veces pasaba.

— ¿F.R.I.D.A.Y.? —preguntó carraspeando, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía.

— _Señor Stark_ —lo saludo la voz sobresaltándolo

—Ya te dije que no me digas así, ese era Howard —se quejó el chico arrugando el gesto.

Y es que Tony aún trabajaba en el hecho de que al parecer, con los años no solo iba aceptar que quería a su padre, si no que iba a terminar extrañándolo. Dos cosas para las que el joven sabía que aún faltaba mucho.

— _Tony_ —se corrigió la IA.

—¿Dónde... Dónde duerme el viejo? —preguntó estudiando muy concentrado sus uñas.

— _En su cuarto_ —le respondió imitando su tono.

—Ya, que lista. —masculló chasqueado la lengua molesto— ¿Y me dirás dónde es su cuarto? —preguntó alzando la vista.

 _—Peter no quiere que vagues por la casa, hay muchos lugares que son potencialmente peligrosos._

Tony cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta diez. Sabía que insultar no iba a ayudarlo, pero la tentación era inmensa.

—No pienso matarlo si eso es lo que te preocupa. —dijo lentamente— Él entro muchas veces en mi cuarto, es injusto. 

— _Puedo ver tu punto._

—Que amable —gruñó empezando a impacientarse.

No lo dejaban nunca solo el tiempo suficiente como para poder recorrer la inmensa sede, por no mencionar que muchas veces se topaba con puertas cerradas bajo códigos que no podía desbloquear.

Estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, y solo quería encontrar aquella habitación que tanta intriga le causaba.

—Voy a buscarla yo entonces —se quejó enderezándose.

— _No creo que saber dónde está su cuarto, sea potencialmente peligroso._ —dijo la IA antes de abrir una pantalla frente a él y mostrarle un mapa de la sede, dejando que un cuarto en la planta superior, casi al lado del taller, brillará.

—Oh F.R.I.D.A.Y. deberías saber mejor el significado de esa palabra. O prender a usarla en el contexto adecuado. 

Recorriendo sigilosamente la casa, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y casi derrapó por el inmenso pasillo cuando estaba por llegar.

La arquitectura de ese lugar era impresionante e intimidarte si se paraba a pensarlo, pero en ese momento la mente de Tony corría por otros caminos. Le daba lo mismo si vivieran en una pocilga (que de todos modos a pesar de las prisas agradecía que no fuera el caso)

Cuando Tony vio la gran puerta tembló ligeramente. Algo dentro de él se removía inquieto y nervioso.

No podía decir que iba a buscar exactamente, pero los sueños lo habían atacado y el impulso de ir con Peter lo empujó a dejar la cama rápidamente.

Acercó la mano hasta la perilla y el plantel se activó, soltando un suspiro apoyó el pulgar y vio como la puerta se abría para él.

Sin saber por qué, o bajo qué necesidad se movía, entró en el cuarto lo más sigilosamente que pudo.

Sus brillantes ojos se posaron en todo por unos segundos, la habitación era soberbia y amplia. Con un aire minimalista, que era brutalmente cortado por la inmensa cabecera de hierro en la cama.

En ella, Peter se removía entre sueños abrazando a una gran almohada.

Mientras los ojos del menor devoraban con la vista el gran cuerpo, casi completamente desnudo en el medio de la cama, en sus sueños Peter lo veía a él acostado bajó si gimiendo.

La culpa se golpeaba con la necesidad, y mientras más duro lo embestía, más fuerte Tony gemía y peor se sentía.

Su inconsciente no se definía de como prefería que lo llame. Mientras más dentro de él se metía, este lo llamaba «señor Parker». Y cuando se retiraba, el menor jadeaba suplicándole aún más fuerte «abuelo, muévete»

El calor se apoderaba de su mente y la libido de su cuerpo, pero Peter no sabía que lo que en verdad había vuelto a sus sueños más reales y candentes, era el suave cuerpo que en estos momentos se acercaba a su cama enviando descargas a su sistema con su solo aroma.

Con la mirada perdida en el cuerpo frente a él, Tony metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco el pendrive que cargaba consigo desde que le dieron su cuarto.

—¿Tienes pesadillas abuelo? —preguntó acercándose hasta su cara, donde le rozó suavemente la frente.

Peter tembló en sus sueños y se aferró con más fuerza al cada instante más real Tony.

—Tranquilo Peter, todos las tenemos... —masculló retirándole el pelo de la cara con pesa.

Ahora que nadie lo veía u oía podía permitirse hacer algo que llevaba meses anhelando.

Deslizó las manos por su rostro, acarició sus mejillas, el puente de su nariz, su pronunciada quijada. Tony continuó viéndolo, continuó dejando pequeñas caricias intentando determinar qué hacer y qué no hacer. Evaluando los pro y los contra de la situación en la que estaba metido.

Con la mano descansando en la sudada frente, posó sus ojos en el pequeño aparato y por primera vez formuló la pregunta más importante de su vida: ¿Me quedo o me voy?

En sus sueños, Peter sintió que algo iba mal, Tony ya no estaba gimiendo su nombre, solo lloraba.

Saliéndose de encima y sintiendo la angustia en su propio pecho, dentro del sueño se sentó en la cama y lo arrastró a su regazo acariciando lentamente su rostro.

—¿Por qué lloras? —susurró pero Tony no respondía, se mantenía callado y clavaba en él sus tristes ojos— ¿Tony? 

El menor dio un salto lejos de la cama y miró en todas direcciones intentando encontrar dónde escapar al escuchar como lo llamaba.

Su corazón martillaba desesperado contra su pecho y antes de que el pánico lograra terminar de dormir su cerebro, Peter se revolvió en la cama volviéndolo a llamar y pudo ver que en realidad seguía dormido.

—Me quiero ir —susurró el menor en los sueños de Peter y el corazón de este se oprimió contra su pecho.

—Quédate conmigo. —pidió desesperado.

Una sonrisa inmensa se posó en los labios de Tony, quien mirando por última vez el pendrive, lo guardó antes de salir sintiéndose extrañamente mejor.

Peter quería que se quede.

En sus sueños, Peter sintió como Tony alzaba la cabeza y le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante antes de lanzarse por su boca. Dejándole en claro que no importaba que pudiera hacer cada día por alejarse de Tony hasta que este alcanzara la mayoría de edad, su mente lo veía como un adulto y nada podía hacer contra sus sueños.

Claro que después de tener al Tony real en sus brazos esa tarde, completamente en contra de todo lo que se había planteado a sí mismo, Peter ya no estaba tan seguro de poder ni querer mantenerse lejos.

Cuando Tony cerró la puerta, Peter se despertó de golpe desorientado y con frío pese al sofoco. Miró todo en el cuarto y apretó los ojos cuando el sueño empezó a filtrarse.

Dejándose caer contra las almohadas, Peter miró el cielo raso y se mordió el interior de la mejilla lleno de dudas y fantasmas que se negaba a soltar. Obviamente Tony no iba a ir despacio y él no podía seguir besándolo y huyendo.

Llevo las manos a su cabeza y gimió en medio de la noche sin saber qué demonios hacer, sin aceptar lo que quiera y sin poder despedirse de lo que ya no tendría.

—Mañana —se dijo resuelto— Mañana veremos cómo solucionar eso Peter. Tiene que haber alguna maldita salida para esta mierda. Tiene que. —suspiró mirando el lado de la cama que ahora nadie ocupaba— Siempre hay una salida. 


	6. Dolor

Las semanas pasaban y por más que todo parecía ir normal, algo dentro de Tony seguía inquieto y agitado.

Las cosas con el anciano iban cada día mejor. Más aún desde su encuentro del « _tercer tipo_ » en el taller. Algo que calentó las cosas entre ambos. Aún no conseguía lograr desnudarlo, pero contra muchos pronósticos y su fe en sí mismo, aquello ya no le disgustaba.

Cuando no estaban en el taller o en sus clases, platicaban de autos y pese a que muchas veces seguía dirigiéndose a él como «niño», era verdad que usaba su nombre con más regularidad. En especial cuando el viejo decretaba que era hora de clases sobre cultura general, lo arrastraba hasta el sillón de la casa y lo obligaba a ver alguna película. Fingía con todo lo que era que odiaba esos momentos y se esforzaba por interrumpir a preguntas cuanto pudiera la película. Pero le encantaba sentir como su fornido brazo a veces descansaba contra su cuello. Cuando el viejo alzaba las manos exasperado y las dejaba caer en el respaldo tras él, era el mejor momento de la semana; pese a lo mucho que aborreciera admitirlo.

Los días y las horas en las que estaban separados los aprovechaba escapando del resto de los adultos y se recluía en el taller.

Rhodes intentó sacarlo un día con la excusa de que debía retomar sus clases, pero una poca delicada charla sobre sexo, logró alejarlo definitivamente. Con Pepper esa estrategia no funcionó, ya que el que salió corriendo de allí fue él, cuando ella empezó a explicarle —con más detalles de los que su estómago podía soportar— como era el sexo y los métodos de protección disponibles en esa época. Desde ese día él se escondía de ella. Happy no cometió el mismo error que Rhody, y seguramente advertido por su amigo, mantenía una prudencial distancia, solo dejándole saber que lo llamara si necesitaba algo.

Una vez lograda su misión, en el taller con Karen y F.R.I.D.A.Y. empezaban sus verdaderas clases.

El pendrive seguía en sus pantalones, bien guardado y a salvo de posibles ojos poco oportunos. Pero eso no era lo importante, no en ese momento. Ya no sentía el tiempo cerrarse sobre él, por lo que se daba el gusto de aprender de esa época tanto como pudiera y luego pensar en qué diablos hacer consigo mismo. Más adelante vería que iba a hacer con toda esa información que cargaba, después analizaría sus futuros pasos. Ahora que las cosas pintaban realmente bien, no tenía por qué tomar decisiones que no le apetecían.

Gracias a la ayuda de las dos IA logró verdaderos avances.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. ponía cuidado de no quebrar ninguna norma estricta del abuelo, pero si le hacía la pregunta indicada, ella podía responder. Establecida esa regla de juego, para Tony no era nada difícil conseguir toda la información que quería. En verdad el truco era bastante sencillo. Solo tenía que enfocarse en no ser muy detallado, no preguntar directamente por su persona y enfocarse en un problema secundario para así hallar sólo el camino a lo que en verdad le interesaba. Entrenar el pensamiento colateral no le hacía ningún daño y eso animaba su espíritu.

Al final, la verdad sea dicha, quería agradecerle al abuelo, pues de aquella forma sentía todo mucho más interesante y divertido. Cada pieza de información que lograba obtener se sentía mucho más importante ¿Y por qué no? Ayudaba a sentirse menos idiota. Algo que pese a todas las clases que tomaba al día, aquel encierro empezaba a hacerle sentir.

Palabras como inútil o débil lo perseguían cada vez que intentaba hacer algo por sus propios medios y el viejo venía y lo socorría de situaciones que él podía manejar por su cuenta. No necesitaba su maldita ayuda para usar los comandos de la casa y no iba a entrar en detalles sobre la sofocante asistencia que le daba en el taller. ¿El día que le arrebató de las manos el martillo para moldear? Por poco lo descuartiza sin dudas.

Si, su polla había disfrutado el espectáculo del _Señor Parker_ moldeando hierro a puño, pero él era más que capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta.

Karen, casi sin barreras visto que ella no tenía tanta injerencia en la casa, fue de mucha ayuda cuando esa asfixiante pesadilla lo estaba por volver loco. Nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que esa IA era mucho más rebelde y más propensa a omitir las órdenes que seguramente le fueron dadas. Le agradaba mucho más. De alguna forma la sentía más temeraria y menos responsable. Dos cosas de las que F.R.I.D.A.Y. no hacía gala. Pero al menos la IA del viejo no lo volvió a delatar. Junto a ellas aprendió mucho de su vida futura, tanto como estaba seguro nadie quería que supiera. Pero Tony jamás fue conocido por hacer exactamente lo que de él se espera.

Se enteró así pues de cosas que lo sorprendían; Como que renunció al negocio familiar de las armas y que en su lugar se había convertido en un filántropo especializado en la energía sustentable. Maravilloso e idiota por partes iguales. Pero reconocía que hacer armas llegaría a ser sencillamente muy fácil y algo obvio para un Stark. Verse a sí mismo desafiando a las leyes naturales enseñándole al mundo como manejar a la madre naturaleza a su favor, era un concepto que le interesaba más. Podían ser los dueños de la seguridad, pero una parte de él sentía que ser el dueño de la energía era mucho mejor. Con increíble sorpresa se enteró de que el que fue mejor amigo y socio de su padre casi lo mata. Ese pedazo de información lo dejó tan pasmado que necesitó un par de días para volver a hurgar en su futuro.

Claro que había una parte de su vida que investigó con gran saña y dedicación. Karen fue una buena fuente de vídeos donde aprendió mucho del abuelo y F.R.I.D.A.Y. por su parte desaparecía cuando estos empezaban. Con desconcierto descubrió que en realidad, F.R.I.D.A.Y. era su IA, y Karen la que él mismo creó para el viejo. No le extrañó en lo absoluto que el maldito las intercambiara, su antigua IA tenía demasiado poder, mientras que Karen era más una asistente.

Aquello era un insulto y por partida doble. Karen se había vuelto su amiga, no era justo que la rebajara de esa forma. El viejo había cometido un error, uno gigante que él iba a corregir.

Siendo franco tampoco le extrañó mucho enterarse de que conoció a un Dios, pero si le asombró el descubrir que había formado parte de un grupo de superhéroes. Casi carcajeó ante esa perspectiva. Siempre le dijeron que era muy malo trabajando en equipo. Aún no quedaba muy en claro por qué se disolvieron, pero no le costaba nada asumir que la había jodido en algún punto, era en verdad malo trabajando en equipo. Efectos secundarios de ser hijo único y extremadamente brillante. En general nadie lo comprendía y se tomaban a mal sus palabras. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo siendo estúpidamente cortés, cuando ahorraba mucho más siendo honesto y directo? La cortesía acarrea muchas vueltas, ir con mucho cuidado y estupideces de ese estilo. Una real pérdida de tiempo.

Claro que de los mismos videos que le mostró Karen, notó que el abuelo quizás sí lo entendió.

Después de un violento momento, en donde había encontrado información bastante preocupante en Internet sobre su relación, como que el viejo prácticamente babeaba por su billetera, Karen se tomó aquello muy personal y necesitó gotas para los ojos luego de que ella lo bombardeara a vídeos. Unos en los que le quedó más que claro que el abuelo si amaba al hombre en que se iba a convertir y que Tony el adulto jamás se lo mereció por ser un puñetero desconfiado.

Rápidamente le dejó de importar su vida después de eso. Como fuera, él sabía que tenía que hacer las cosas diferentes, ya tenía las bases para saber que debía evitar si pretendía cambiar su futuro. Las minucias de una vida que nunca iba a vivir le traían completamente sin cuidado. Bueno, después de hacer búsquedas exhaustivas de Parker le empezó a traer sin cuidado. En especial después de saber que tanto el viejo amó al hombre en que se convirtió. Él no era ese hombre ni iba a serlo, así que lo que el viejo sintió era irrelevante y Tony puso cuidadoso esfuerzo en jurar que no escuchó la pequeña voz en su mente decir: _«Ahora debemos preocuparnos por cuanto te puede amar a ti»_ No, Tony no oyó eso y lo juraría hasta en la tumba.

Lo evidente era que las cosas no fueron como pretendía y por algún motivo que nadie le decía, terminó retrocediendo en el tiempo cuarenta años. Claramente había jugado mal sus cartas no necesitaba alcanzar la adultez para entender eso.

Lo segundo en su lista fue la tecnología. Cada día que pasaba los conocimientos en su interior se ampliaban y veía la boca del abuelo caer abierta ante sus progresos.

Karen en un acto completamente ilegal —según explicó— pirateó el sistema del MIT y le consiguió el temario de estudios. Le alcanzaban los dedos de una mano para describir cuántas horas durmió la primera semana después de haberlos recibido.

Luego de dar una ronda obligatoria por el cuarto del abuelo, solo para confirmar que lo seguía llamando entre sueños, se escabullía en el taller y estudiaba por horas hasta que aprendía todo lo que el abuelo le iba a explicar la siguiente mañana. Se sentía muy cansado y le dolía la cabeza con regularidad, pero valía la pena. Cuando el orgullo y la sorpresa inundaban esos ojos marrones, estos se volvían tan cafés que le daba insomnio de solo verlos y con más fuerza se concentraba en estudiar por las noches.

Lo único que no sentía pesado o molesto era estudiar toda aquella tecnología.

Día a día desguazaba aparatos y los estudiaba hasta entenderlos a la perfección. Su manejo del Internet era envidiable. Y para alguien que hacía pocos meses solo sabía que estaba naciendo era todo un logro. Gracias a las pruebas que le ponía F.R.I.D.A.Y. había aprendido a inmiscuirse en muchos lugares sin ser detectado. Claro que no era perfecto, solo gracias a Karen su rastro siempre desaparecía, pero no se hacía mucho problema. Como todo, solo era cuestión de práctica y había aprendido muy rápido que hackear era muy gratificante.

Y, pese a todo eso, sentía que algo andaba mal. Karen tuvo la deferencia de llamarlo « _Paranoico_ » y F.R.I.D.A.Y. reafirmó con un: « _Ese es un diagnóstico muy común en personas con una inteligencia más que superior a la media_ » ósea, él.

No perdía tiempo defendiéndose, era algo que ya cuan lo menos sospechaba de sí, pero algo en la actitud del abuelo lo ponía en guardia. Tramaba algo, lo olía. Podían decir que era un exagerado, pero había un deje de tristeza en su mirada por esos días. A veces abría la boca como para decirle algo, pero luego la cerraba y se iba dejándolo con una mala sensación en la boca del estómago.

El pitido de la cafetera lo sobresaltó y se bajó de un salto del taburete en que estaba. Mientras vertía el contenido en una de la tasa, se recargó contra la encimera intentando entender qué era lo que le hacía sentirse así. Tony odiaba las emociones porque eran difíciles de manejar. Pero más odiaba no entender cuáles lo perturbaban en específico. Siempre creyó que era más fácil omitirlas si sabía cuales era, pero admitía que estudiarlas era engorroso...

—¿Sobró café? —alzó abruptamente la vista y sintió una ligera molestia en su abdomen cuando vio como el abuelo bajaba las escaleras.

Tony pasó saliva estudiando lo bien que se veía con aquella americana, que se entallaba en su cintura y le provocaba una insana cantidad de fantasías al ver todos esos botones para desabrochar lentamente o de un brusco tirón. Opción dos por favor.

¿Es que tenía un fetiche con todos esos botones? ¿Tenía complejo de aviador? ¿Qué marca podría fabricar chaquetas con tal espantosa cantidad? Suponía que debía perder minutos valiosos en la mañana prendiéndoselos. Lo peor es que por más que lo exasperaba, también sentía la tentación de soltarlos uno a uno hasta llegar a esos impresionantes abdominales y lamerlo. Mierda Tony sentía cada una de sus hormonas completamente fuera de control. Era humillante no poder controlar la descarriada cantidad de fantasías que tenía con ese maldito sujeto.

—Este es para ti —comentó extendiendo la taza alejando de su mente esas cosas. No era hora para pensar en eso. El viejo nunca era cooperativo en las mañanas— El mío está allá —dijo señalando la suya, que descansaba frente a la silla que había ocupado.

Tony sintió esa cosa molesta cuando Parker se detuvo a los pies de escalera mirándolo fijamente. Intentó decirse a sí mismo que solo estaba volviendo a ser paranoico cuando este al fin habló.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con insultante sorpresa.

—¿Por qué habría de mentir? —preguntó a su vez torciendo el gesto contrariado.

En su nuca la incomodidad empezó a picar, pero se obligó a sepultar eso.

 _No es paranoia —_ se dijo molesto, esforzándose muchísimo en no desatar su incomodidad contra el viejo. Por fin las cosas iban bien entre los dos y arruinarlo por un puñetero café era simplemente absurdo.

—Es que... Eso es muy detallista. —se explicó frunciendo el ceño sin moverse aún— Muy poco tú —susurró.

Tony sintió como su piel se enfriaba y a la mierda voló su autocontrol. Apretó los dientes y se mordió con ellos el interior de su mejilla _. «Poco tú»_ Que alguien le dijera de dónde ese bueno para nada de Parker sabía un rábano de cómo era.

—Disculpa, ¿Debo pedirte permiso para hacerte un café? —espetó soltando la taza de malos modos y avergonzado.

Había seguido aquel estúpido arranque después de ver cómo la cafetera quedaba vacía tras servirse el suyo. Pensó en desecharlo, en dejarlo así, si el viejo quería un café que se lo hiciera. Pero, y ahí estuvo su error, había querido hacer algo lindo por él. Ya no se la pasaba el día molestándolo, y esa mañana cuando vio la cafetera, creyó que podría intentar hacer algo más que dejar de insultarlo o insinuársele.

Pese a que las sesiones de cine se volvían rápidamente intensas y una vez que él dejaba de importunarlo con sus preguntas deslizaba la mano hasta el muslo del viejo; sentarse y terminar dándose el lote como dos jodidos adolescentes no era mucha interacción. Le agradaba, él no se iba a quejar (aunque se fuera a dormir con dolorosas erecciones después), pero creía que podía hacerlo mejor. Y ahí estaba el por qué seguía sintiéndose mal e incómodo. _«Poco tú»_ Estaba hasta la coronilla de que siguiera tratándolo como la versión miniatura o de juguete del hombre en que se convertiría.

No es que se planteara mucho de donde nacía eso, pero obviamente, el viejo no quería mucho con él por ser él, si no por ser el que el viejo considera su amante pero de joven. Menuda mierda ni siquiera entendía qué diablos quería con él ese maldito anciano.

En los vídeos vio como compartía distintas estupideces con su yo más grande, y bueno, le picaba la curiosidad saber lo que se sentiría compartir algo más que banales charlas de motores, clases aburridas y besos intensos. Un jodido error viendo la cara extrañada con la que miraba a las dos tazas y a él, sin decir una sola palabra.

—Si quieres lo meo y vemos que tal te va tomándolo. —ofreció sarcásticamente— Lo escupo, tanto mejor. ¿Eso sonaría más a mí? —preguntó dulcemente entrecerrando los ojos— Eh, señor Parker, ¿quiere que la próxima vez le pida permiso? 

—¡No! —dijo acercándose rápidamente— Sólo me sorprendió. Gracias. Es que... tú no haces estas cosas. Solo eso. 

Espero un beso, un abrazo, lo que fuera una vez que se le acercó, pero fue en vano. El abuelo lo rodeó y sujetó la taza aún con la vista fija en él. _«Tú no haces esas cosas»_ Ganas de reventarle el pescuezo le daba. Claro que él pensaba que lo conocía. Buena mierda, que más le daba a él si era o no de los que hacían le hacían a alguien un maldito café. Aparte con un demonio, que le vio si era un bastardo que ni un café podía hacerle. ¿No más bien debería estar agradecido y ya?

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —gruñó por lo bajo, sintiendo la incomodidad crecer en su interior junto con la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que fue muy idiota e infantil. No tenía que haber esperado nada— Hoy estás más estúpido de lo normal. 

—¡Tony, no me trates así! —lo reprendió el abuelo después de dar un respingo ante su tono.

Por más que quería cerrar la boca y no empeorar las cosas para él, visto que el ceño fruncido del viejo no era nada comparado con la mirada herida le lanzaba, no pudo hacer nada por refrenar su boca.

—No sabía que ahora tenía prohibido decirte la verdad —murmuró abriéndole los ojos sorprendido.

—Tony... —gruñó el abuelo entrecerrado los ojos.

—Anciano... 

—¡Deja de comportarte como un maldito mocoso! —estalló después de que lo imitara.

Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en su cara y caminando lentamente se paró frente al abuelo, observándolo con superioridad.

—Verás, el asunto es, viejo, que yo si soy un mocoso. A diferencia tuya... —se paró sobre la punta de sus pies y estudió su rostro más de cerca y concentrado— Que hace años dejaste la zona de la pubertad. Tengo entendido que eres un ser comprensivo —dijo recorriéndolo con una mirada tan cargada de cinismo como sus palabras— Pero no necesitas comportarte como un adolescente a mi lado abuelo, resulta patético. —entrecerró sus ojos y le sonrió con frialdad— Y deja de fruncir el ceño así, se te marcan las arrugas. —comentó divertido señalando la zona.

El viejo apretó los labios y retrocedió un paso dándole un manotazo a su mano. Lanzándole una sonrisa de costado, pasó a su lado empujándolo y se fue al taller. Cuando las puertas se cerraron a su espalda, recordó que su café recién hecho había quedado olvidado en la mesada y gruñó furioso.

¿Qué demonios pasó allí? ¿Por qué mierda no podía aceptar el jodido café sin cuestionarlo? ¿Él no hacía esas cosas? Joder con ese maldito, tampoco era un desgraciado desconsiderado y en última instancia, si el hombre que iba a ser no las hacía, eso no tenía nada que ver con él.

Ese condenado parecía no saber nada de él y eso le dolía mucho más de lo que quería admitir, porque una parte de él le gritaba que Parker tampoco quería saber nada de quien era, si no que esperaba que fuera quien iba a ser.

Apretó con furia las manos en dos duros puños y se obligó a respirar una y otra vez hasta que sintió su control volver. Estaba hasta arriba de que las cosas le dolieran. Si el viejo no le preguntaba nada de su vida, sobre sus gustos, que se jodiera. ¿Qué sabía de él de todos modos? Nada. Por las decisiones que tomó de grande, era obvio que no eran la misma persona. No necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que la vida había obrado su magia y poco había de concordancia con el que era en ese momento y el que en un futuro iba a ser. Pero claro, ¿por qué eso iba a ser importante? Por qué el maldito anciano iba a preguntarse esas cosas.

—¡DUM-E! —gritó frustrado sacándose la chaqueta que se había puesto esa mañana en un acto igual de optimista que lo empujó a preparar el estúpido café.

Había notado que al abuelo parecía gustarle que las usara porque su mirada siempre se quedaba unos segundos de más en su cuerpo con un intensidad encantadora cuando se las retiraba lentamente. No mentía, sabía reconocer un jodido fetiche y su estilo y gusto por el cuero ecológico era uno que el abuelo tenía. Pero ahora estaba harto de pensar y analizar la mierda que hacía para atraer su atención y quería concentrarse en él.

—Vamos —dijo más calmado cuando su robot apareció.

Tony se sintió ligeramente culpable cuando vio que se acercó a él lentamente, por seguro temeroso de que su furia lo empujara a desarmarlo y se paró a su lado cuando empezó a golpear sistemáticamente la mesa con las herramientas. Alzó la mano y tocó la tenaza con calma y lo miró mansamente. Esa cosa era mucho más empática que Parker.

—Karen, muéstrame los planos de las Mark. —pidió calmado.

— _Tony, Peter seguro des-_

—Atrévete a decirme que no lo harás porque el abuelo no lo quiere —dijo cerrando los ojos con furia renovada.

 _¿Es que es muy difícil darme cinco malditos minutos de paz?_ —se preguntó.

—Y te juro que subiré yo mismo y bajaré una por mi cuenta. Así la tenga que arrastrar por el piso. 

— _Abriendo archivos._ —fue toda la respuesta que le dio.

Estudió atentamente cada una de las especificaciones y asintió centrándose en el reactor.

—Bien, según esto, nada funcionará sin el reactor. DUM-E anota lo que voy a necesitar y déjalo por aquí. Karen, muéstrame los circuitos centrales del reactor. 

Ambos empezaron a obedecer sus órdenes sin más dilatación y cuando llevaba medio día en ello, su estómago se quejó.

Alzando la vista se masajeó la frente cansado. Había estado haciendo más cálculos de los que parecía posible y todas y cada una de las cosas que DUM-E le trajo, seguían allí sin usar.

No tenía sentido alguno ensamblarlo si no podía entenderlo. ¿Podría armarlo solo siguiendo las instrucciones? Claro que sí, pero él quería entenderlo. Había pasado horas leyendo, sacando cuentas y estudiando las anotaciones para encontrar con lógica los pasos que le faltaban. Casi lo tenía, pero lo que sin dudas si logró adquirir, fue un terrible dolor de cabeza. Sentía como sus sienes palpitaban y la sangre se acumulaba dolorosamente tras ellas.

Cuando la inapropiada idea, de cortar con un bisturí su frente esperando liberar la presión al dejar salir la sangre recorrió su mente, se levantó rápidamente y decidió que era hora de un pequeño recreo. Salió de allí en busca de comida y un analgésico. No había porqué dejar su costado más sádico salir a la superficie.

—DUM-E, guarda todo. No quiero que el abuelo encuentre nada. 

Su robot abrió y cerró la pinza empezando a acomodar todas las cosas, mientras él salía de allí masajeándose el cuello y bastante orgulloso con que en toda la mañana no hizo a su robot saltar asustado. Si bueno, era obvio que tenía que empezar a hacer algo con su ira o pronto le daría algo alguien.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, la pelea que habían tenido esa mañana volvió a su mente al ver el desayunador vacío. En ese momento, con un poco más de calma, reconocía que había sido un poco exagerada su reacción. Había sobredimensionado su estúpido comentario. El abuelo había sido un idiota, él solo había hecho un poco de café, pero se recordó que era el viejo y que solía hacer esas cosas. Aparte y a Tony no le daba mucha gracia admitirlo, él tampoco estaba esforzándose por conocerlo. Parecían dos polos que peleaban por alejarse pese a lo que las leyes del magnetismo especificaban.

Bueno, si Parker era un cobarde, Tony no lo era. Quizás más adelante lo fuera, pero maldito sea ese anciano, no trataba con un idiota que dejó que un experimento le arruinara la vida, trataba con la versión inteligente de ese hombre.

—¿F.R.I.D.A.Y, hoy a qué hora llega el abuelo? 

— _Está aquí, en su despacho._

—¿A-aquí? —consultó nervioso.

Pudiera ser que él estuviera pensando en disculparse o hacer algo medianamente parecido a eso, pero no se esperó que eso fuera a suceder tan rápido.

— _Canceló su agenda, me dijo que tenía cosas que arreglar_. 

—Bueno, gracias. —murmuró preguntándose si él había sido el responsable de eso, o si de verdad el viejo solo se levantó con intenciones de hacer de vago.

Como no tenía pinta de quien se olvida de sus obligaciones cada tanto, asumió ese era mérito solo suyo. Caminó con pesadez por la cocina maldiciéndose internamente. Todo aquello era una pesadilla. Odiaba demasiado estar metido en esos aprietos y notar que solo él podría sacarse de ellos. No le apetecía volver a fingir que lo ignoraba y menos le apetecía dejar que el viejo volviera a ignorarlo. Darse el lote con ese bueno para nada era demasiado placentero para él como para tolerar volver a soportar su indiferencia.

Corriendo una de las altas banquetas, se dejó caer sobre ella y acomodó los codos en la mesada apoyando el mentón entre sus manos. Miró el mármol blanco y dejó que su mente se volviera del mismo color.

Poco a poco empujó cada uno de sus pensamientos y se fue quedando suspendido en el vacío. Humedeció sus labios y respiró profundamente hasta quedar en cero. Se regodeó unos instantes en la tranquilidad del silencio y la soledad que su mente le daba, pero luego soltó un suspiro y empezó a guiar a su mente.

Ahora sí podía pensar.

Necesitaba empezar a usar la cabeza. Estaba dejando que sus emociones tomaran el control. Se estaba perdiendo un poco en ese mundo, tenía que recordarse que con la mente fría, los problemas se solucionan más rápido. Si uno pensaba con claridad no dejaría que cosas tan engorrosas, y poco entendibles, como los sentimientos estorbaran.

¿Por qué le importaba en todo caso? Él no solía ser así de considerado, en eso el viejo no se equivocó. Pero sabiendo que no tenía sentido despreciar energías en preguntas absurdas, se preguntó mejor cómo solucionar aquello.

Debía empezar por lo obvio, ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué fin quería alcanzar? Bueno, no era tan fácil. Follar era indiscutible, pero había algo más. Le gustó lo que vio en los vídeos. Le daba envidia, por lo que era evidente que algo así no sonaba nada mal para él. Pues, entonces, yendo a lo práctico sin pensar en emociones idiotas, Tony resolvió que quería algo que se asemejara a una relación con el viejo.

Con un punto resuelto, pasó al siguiente: ¿Qué iba a hacer para lograrlo?

Era —si no la cosa más obvia del mundo— que dándose el loto con el abuelo no se acercaba a su punto. Llevaba semanas en eso y no conseguía que el viejo mirara al chico que tenía enfrente si no que viera el pasado del hombre que ya no estaba. Bien, un error que no debió permitir, pero que igual le tocaba solucionar. Así que debía conseguir atraer su atención, pero su verdadera atención. Otra cosa no tan sencilla.

Su inteligencia era un buen punto de partida, pero quizás podría interiorizarse por qué materia impartía el viejo y demostrar sus conocimientos en esa área en particular. La verdad sea dicha, él tampoco le preguntó mucho sobre su carrera como profesor del MIT. Pensándolo bien, no había hecho muchas preguntas. Si podía adjudicarle eso al hecho de que cada vez que lo veía sus hormonas se iban de control, pero no podía ser tan difícil estar cerca suyo y recordar cómo usar la cabeza.

O no tanto al menos.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y, ¿Sabes si él abuelo almorzó algo? 

Viendo su reloj notó que ya se pasaba un poco de la hora del almuerzo, pero siempre estaba esa posibilidad.

— _No, de hecho no salió en toda la mañana._

—Perfecto. —el plan empezó a tomar cuerpo en su mente.

Saltando de la silla, se encaminó a la heladera y la abrió fingiendo saber lo que hacía. Algo no muy fácil, no tenía idea sobre comida, en su vida nunca cocinó, pero no podía ser más difícil que armar un motor.

—Er... tienen alguna... idea de lo que le puede gustar. —pregunto estudiando uno a uno los ingredientes que halló en el refrigerador ensimismado.

¿Por qué una acción tan idiota tenía que ponerlo así de nervioso?

— _Los churros_ —dijo F.R.I.D.A.Y.

—¿Los que? —preguntó desconcertado mirando el techo perdido.

 _¿Qué diablos es un churro?,_ se preguntó intrigado.

— _Los sándwiches_ —aportó Karen salvándolo.

—Bueno, con eso creo que podré.—dijo mucho más relajado.

Eso sí que era fácil.

Sacó rápidamente todo lo que consideró que podía combinar bien y después de muchos intentos por hacer algo que se viera apetecible, terminó con dos inmensos emparedados.

Karen le advirtió del apetito voraz del viejo antes de que pudiera terminar y sí, unos cuantos impropios pensamientos lo llenaron en ese momento, pero se mantuvo firme. Volvió a enfocar su mente consiguiendo un emparedado para personas normales y una cosa intimidante de la cual podrían comer tres perfectamente.

Caminó lentamente por la planta principal e intentó no derramar ninguno de los dos vasos que cargaba con sodas. No era esa la misión más difícil del mundo, y sin dudas las sirvientas que tenía en su casa lograban aquello sin problemas, pero no iba a volver a subestimar su trabajo. Parecía pan comido viéndolas, pero resultaba más difícil de lo que aparentaba.

Mientras iba caminando por el amplio corredor que estaba en la dirección opuesta a su cuarto, vio algunas de las tantas puertas que no pudo abrir y se preguntó cuál sería su despacho. La tentadora idea de encontrarlo lo sedujo lo suficiente para que a unos pasos de la del abuelo, las voces que salían de este lo sobresaltaran.

Miró extrañado la puerta que estaba a unos metros de él y se preguntó molesto quién estaría con el viejo arruinando completamente sus planes.

No le interesaba en lo absoluto ser atrapado con todo eso encima. Él podía querer ser un poco mejor con el abuelo, pero de ahí a que todos los vieran... no, ese es un puente que no le apetecía cruzar. De momento al menos.

Iba voltearse y salir de allí antes de ser descubierto, pero el claro sonido de la frustrada voz del viejo le ganó la pulseada a su curiosidad y se acercó unos pasos más en silencio.

Arrastró cuidadosamente sus pies y se agachó para depositar en el piso la comida y los vasos. Una huida rápida era fundamental para los chismosos y él no iba a poder hacerlo con todo eso encima.

Algo en el fondo de su estómago se revolvió cuando dio un paso más en dirección a la soberbia puerta de madera, pero no pudo evitarlo. Las ansias de saber que podía tener de ese humor al abuelo eran inmensas y tiraban de él con una fuerza incontenible.

Se esforzó en pensar que eso que empezó a causar que su corazón palpitara más rápido solo fuera el miedo a tener que empezar a dar explicaciones por sus acciones si era atrapado, como antaño le pasaba con su padre cuando decía que era productivo espiarlo, y descartó esa entidad que trepó por su cuerpo hasta su mente y le susurró que saliera de allí.

— _No me mires así_ —se quejó el Peter.

Analizó su tono y se dio cuenta que sonaba contrariado y culposo. Con una sonrisa, pensó que el viejo fue pescado haciendo algo sucio. Con un último paso se pegó a la pared junto a la puerta y reafirmó sus ganas de escuchar, volviendo una vez más a desoír a su conciencia que le gritaba se alejara.

— _Es la idiotez más grande que oí en mucho tiempo, no sé cómo quieres que te mire_. 

_—De otra forma, claramente. Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por él en este momento._

— _Peter, busca mejores excusas, te ofendes a ti mismo soltando ese pobre pretexto. Esta solución_ —dijo con marcado desdén— _Es una basura_. 

Sintió los nervios empezar a acrecentarse en su interior.

¿Hablaban de él?

— _No es basura, el lugar es genial. Lo vi por mí mismo hace pocos días. —_ insistió— _El decano del MIT cree que este internado es lo mejor que puedo hacer por él en estos momentos. El lugar es grande y no está muy lejos. Allí estará muy bien cuidado y aprenderá todo lo que necesita saber._

_—Peter, es un maldito internado. Deja de intentar vendérmelo como unas vacaciones. Es un maldito internado._

_—Ya lo sé —_ dijo con molestia— _Pero es un buen internado. Puede irse mañana mismo si esta noche hablo con él._

Una vez, cuando era pequeño, se había lastimado la mano con una de las soldadoras del taller de su padre. Aquel día, Howard lo reprendió horriblemente por ponerse a jugar con sus herramientas de adulto y lo mandó lejos de su vista. La quemadura no fue una cosa ínfima, aun habiendo pasado unos cuantos años, la marca seguía ligeramente visible en esa zona de su mano, pero su padre no la noto nunca. Howard simplemente lo echó diciéndole que esas cosas le pasaban a los chicos que usaban mal las herramientas y que era algo que cualquier ingeniero pasaba. ¿Quería que no volviera a suceder? Debía aprender a usarla correctamente.

Fue su madre la que lo llevó al médico, sí, pero fue trabajo suyo sacarse la venda de su aún pequeña mano y curar la herida cada tanto. Ese día aprendió a usar una soldadora. Jamás volvió a quemarse, jamás tuvo otro accidente en el taller, su control de esa cosa era óptimo y trabaja con un cuidado que incluso su padre alcanzó a elogiar años después. Bajó todos los días con su mano vendada y pese al dolor que le producía el calor contra la quemadura, aprendió a usarla.

Aquello, aquella maldita mierda dolió menos.

Sus ojos se cerraron y las náuseas se volvieron tan fuertes de un segundo al otro que el amargo sabor de la bilis le inundó la boca.

Debería haberse ido.

— _Peter, ¿te escuchas? ¿Un internado? Esas cosas son basura._

— _Deja de repetir eso._ —se defendió el maldito hipócrita— _La escuela militar no es mucho mejor. Aquí puede recibir visitas siempre que quiera._

_—¿Quién demonios habló de la escuela militar Parker?_

— _No finjas conmigo que yo sé que lo piensas. Este internado es muy bueno. Él va a estar bien en él. Hable con el director y no tiene problemas con aceptarlo, pese a que el año escolar ya empezó y..._

Tony alzó como pudo el rostro y se alejó de ahí sin más. No necesitaba lo restante, había escuchado lo suficiente.

Caminó por el corredor alzando el mentón tan alto como podía. Sus pasos eran lentos y medidos. Nadie sabría con solo echarle una mirada que se estaba consumiendo en la miseria. Si alguien lo estuviera viendo, hasta podría jurar que lucía orgulloso. Quizás hasta pretencioso y jactancioso.

Sabía que nadie notaría el vendaval de dolor que se alzó en su interior, nunca sabrían lo mucho que le costaba dar cada paso, o el esfuerzo que le significaba no llorar en ese preciso instante. Nadie veía una persona rota caminar. Vería al niño de oro del MIT, al Tony Stark con una sonrisa matadora, con ojos astutos y pose arrogante. Casi quiso volver sobre sus pasos y tirarle la puerta al viejo para que lo vea. Estaba seguro como la mierda que al conectar sus ojos vería en el espeso café reconocimiento, vería como encontraba aquello que juraba faltaba desde que Tony abrió los ojos fuera de su tiempo. Seguro que si lo miraba de arriba abajo, vería al bueno para nada en el que se convertiría.

Había aprendido muy bien a esconder esas cosas, era un buen alumno. Manejaba el arte del engaño, era profesional en esa área desde niño. Howard jamás vio su dolor, había aprendido a la fuerza a esconder sus debilidades de su padre. Fue un idiota. Demasiado para su propio gusto. Le daba vergüenza mirar su reflejo en los vidrios espejados que daban acceso a esa área de la casa, así que pasó derecho sin mirarse.

Sabía lo que sus ojos iban a ver si lo hacía, el rostro de un perdedor. La cara que tenían los optimistas cuando se daban cuenta que los volvían a traicionar y aborrecía esa expresión.

Le daba náuseas solo pensar en verse así y con la debilidad estomacal que sentía en esos momentos, la sola visión de su rostro lograría que vomitara.

Cada una de sus respiraciones dolía, mierda como dolía, pero siguió caminando. Así era aquello, nunca parar, jamás frenar. Eso también se lo enseño Howard. Tú frena y te van a alcanzar. Sólo sigue, avanza, que vean tu espalda es mucho mejor que dejar que vean tus lágrimas.

Vio a Happy dando vueltas por la cocina y le dio un esquinazo. No podía hablar. Sentía un nudo que le oprimía el pecho y sabía que no era tan buen actor. Menos con esos adultos que tan bien lo trataban, que tanto parecían conocerlo.

Más allá de todo, también se conocía y sabía que eso que lo estaba matando lentamente iba a salir disparando a la primera persona que se topara y el pobre de su chófer nunca le había hecho nada para merecerse una alta dosis de su enojo.

Escabulléndose por la sala, subió las escaleras tan rápido como le dieron las piernas y corrió en dirección al taller. Esperó a que las puertas se cerraran a su espalda y sin perder oportunidad le susurró a Karen que las bloqueara para él.

Sin preguntas, sin pedir explicaciones, su IA las cerró y recién entonces, a salvo del exterior, se derrumbó.

Cerró los ojos y escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas soltando un grito frustrado.

Internado. Otro maldito Internado.

Estaba hasta las jodidas pelotas de esas mierdas.

Los odiaba. Pasó su vida en ellos, siempre solo, siempre lejos de su disque familia.

Las lágrimas empezaron a picar en sus ojos y dejándose de vueltas, parpadeó lentamente una vez y las dejó salir. Tenía que limpiarse para poder seguir. Debía dejar que el venenoso dolor lo abandonara antes de poder siquiera pensar en alzar la cabeza.

Un sollozo descontrolado rompió el silencio en que estaba sumergido provocando que se aferrara a las piernas con más fuerza, sintiendo lo brazos del frío envolverlo y arrastrarlo a aquellas conocidas tierras donde la traición y la desolación gobernaban.

Otro sollozo lo rodeó y agachó más la cabeza hasta volverse una pequeña bola. Odiaba esos sonidos, lo aterraban. Siempre le recordaban lo solo que podía estar. Porque si los podía soltar, quería decir que estaba más allá de la soledad. Eran la prueba explícita de que nadie estaba ahí cuando se derrumba. De lo contrario, quizás solo alguna silenciosa lágrima soltaría.

Recordó la noche que se permitió algo así, recordó perfectamente la noche en que abrazó contra sí un cuerpo cálido, dejando que parte del dolor se abriera paso y soltó una lágrima. Recordó —aumentando los sollozos— que esa noche, dos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron cuando cayó rendido, recordó que unos suaves labios le besaron la frente, la nariz y la boca. Sintiendo las lágrimas caer descontroladas por sus mejillas recordó que aquello se había sentido muy bien.

¿Qué había de malo en él, que siempre lo alejaban? ¿Qué?

Sabía que no era una persona fácil de tratar, pero Tony no concebía que aquello se repitiera. Su madre siempre se justificó con viajes, su padre con educación pero Tony sentía que simplemente cargar con él era muy pesado como para intentarlo. Él no necesitaba de una maldita escuela con educación de mierda. Pero no importó que tan mal se portara o de cuántos lo echaron. Siempre encontraban uno nuevo al que enviarlo, siempre conseguían que volvieran a admitirlo. Siempre volvían a echarlo.

¿Cómo era que nadie veía el dolor que eso causaba?

Solo una vez le pidió a su madre que paren de enviarlo, que prefería ir como cualquiera a una escuela promedio pero que dejarán de llevarlo. Era chico, pero jamás olvidaría que ella solo negó y le dijo que en las vacaciones podría volver a su casa.

Una casa que se sentía ajena porque jamás estaba allí, una cama que le era incómoda y extraña, una en la que ni siquiera había dejado la huella de su cuerpo de tan poco que la usó.

Apretó los ojos cuando el salado sabor de las lágrimas llegó a su boca, pero no intentó frenar. Debían seguir su curso. Quizás si lo hubiera querido no hubiera podido parar en cualquier caso, aquello era mucho más horrible que cualquier cosa.

Había confiado.

Confió en ese hombre. Dejó que se saliera con la suya, que lo hiciera sentir a salvo y todo para que lo traicionara de esa vil e inclemente forma. Parker lo quería allí, Tony tuvo mil oportunidades de ser echado y no lo consiguió jamás. Confío en que estaba a salvo de eso, confió que esa vez todo podría ser distinto y francamente eso alentó su interés en permanecer allí, en no presionar por volver. Le daba vergüenza admitir que quería quedarse en un lugar del que nadie lo echaba, del que nadie esperaba que se fuera luego de que las vacaciones terminaran.

Obviamente solo fue cuestión de tiempo a qué esa estupidez tan infantil le explotará en la cara.

Más lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro pero de nuevo, entendía que tenía que dejarlo salir. Necesitaba su mente libre y limpia para pensar en su siguiente movimiento. Y en ese preciso instante, lo único que había en esta era el frío y cegador fuego del dolor consumiendo lo que era y dejándolo en la nada otra vez.

¿Por qué nadie lo quería a su lado?

Estaba cansado de que lo dejaran, estaba harto de ser algo prescindible. Había creído que para ese hombre no lo era, él se lo dijo: «Estoy aquí» podía ser una simple oración hecha por un desconocido, pero algo dentro de sí le creyó.

Lo había sentido. Se sintió protegido, sintió que no estaba solo. No podría explicarlo, pero esas palabras, ese tono, esa mirada, había tocado una parte que no creía poseer. Una que aún estaba dispuesta a confiar. Había estado todos esos meses allí solo por esa voz. Aferrándose cada noche a que algo tenía que significar, negándose a dejar atrás algo que lo asustaba, pero lo llamaba como un canto de sirenas.

Fue un idiota, ahora lo sabía, dejó que dos palabras lo arrastraran por aquel penoso camino.

Hacía muchos años había aprendido la verdad más universal de todas: No debías confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en tu sombra. Porque cuando la oscuridad te rodea hasta ella te abandona.

En un acto completamente idiota de su parte, cedió a la tentación y dejo que ese tono que calentó cada célula muerta en su interior se apropiara de su bien más preciado: su confianza.

Apostó y perdió. Perdió como hace años se juró no volver a hacerlo luego que su madre lo delatara y Howard lo reprendiera una larga y tediosa hora por negarse a ir a uno de esos tantos internados dónde lo encerraban solo por algo tan infantil como no hacer amigos. La educación era mucho más importante, no iba a jugar, él debía ser el mejor alumno no el mejor compañero. _Lección bien aprendida papá —_ pensó recordando el futuro que le deparaba al fracasar como compañero de un equipo de súper héroes.

Cerró con más fuerza los ojos y dejó que sus manos se apoyaran en su cara, intentando contener las lágrimas que caían cálidas contra sus rodillas, humedeciendo sus jeans.

Sus hombros empezaron a temblar y el llanto siguió creciendo mientras aceptaba la certeza de que no importaba que intentara o pensara, las cosas no cambian, la historia se volvería a repetir para él.

Su vida era un bucle sin fin y tenía que aceptarlo. Detestaba cada uno de los hipidos que salía de él, pero dejó que siguieran y siguieran.

Dejó que su maldito llanto se alzara a su alrededor y borrara todo lo demás. Si lograba que la escena se volviera todo lo patética que pudiera, quizás en el futuro aprendiera; Y así como cada vez que limpio su mano herida y el dolor le hizo soltar más lágrimas, asegurándose a sí mismo que no volvería a quemarse, aprendería en ese momento a siempre ir con cuidado y erradicar esa nefasta palabra que solo traía dolor a su vida.

Quizás si lloraba con suficiente fuerza las lágrimas desaparecerían de una buena vez y las cosas ya no lograran afectarlo de esta forma. Quizás si dejaba que siguieran cayendo, algún día se acabarían.

A pesar de que el suelo se sentía duro y los hombros le dolían, no se movió. Mantuvo aquella absurda posición fetal con la firme determinación de caer pero no sucumbir. Podían joderlo, podían derribarlo, pero hacía muchos años había aprendido que nadie más que él tenía el poder de quebrarlo.

Sintió como si pasaran horas, pero poco a poco el llanto mermó. El dolor seguía ahí, recordándole que no debía volver a ser débil, que las cosas eran como eran y él no era alguien al que pudieras lastimar dos veces.

Carraspeó sintiendo la garganta dolorida pero no le importó. El dolor era bueno, mantenía las cosas en perspectiva. El olvido era peligroso, te volvía un idiota capaz de repetir. El dolor, por su parte, mantenía fresca la herida. Te recordaba a cada instante que no debías darte por vencido, que no te habían matado, que seguías de pie y fuerte.

Eso era lo que le gustaba, que lo vieran a la cara y supieran que no habían podido con él. Demostrarles que era mejor. Reírse de su padre con su sarcasmo. Demostrarle a todos sus idiotas compañeros del MIT que podían reírse de él por su edad, por su estatura, pero él era más inteligente que todos ellos juntos.

Ese era él: Tony Stark.

Luchador cien por ciento. Fuerte y decidido. No un maldito idiota que se quedaba en el piso dejándoles a otros la misión de levantarlo y unir sus piezas.

Él decía cuándo se rompía y eran sus manos (esas que todos alababan) las encargadas de hacerlo nacer de entre las cenizas. Un jodido fénix lo envidiaría. Podía darle las gracias a Howard por eso ya que estaba, tanto había intentado quebrarlo, que le enseñó a ser fuerte.

IronMan... era verdad, era pegadizo pero sabía que usó ese nombre por algo más. La armadura podía no ser de hierro, pero eso que latía en su pecho sí.

—Llama a Strange, necesito que venga urgentemente. —pidió limpiando con una de sus manos su rostro y con la otra escarbando en su pantalón.

Miró fijamente el pendrive. Lo dejó girar entre sus dedos, suspiró con fuerza antes de alzar el rostro y fijarse en DUM-E que estaba allí, con el tubo en su pinza extendiéndolo.

— _¿Doy aviso a los demás?_ —preguntó suavemente Karen.

—No, que sea secreto. Si tengo que esperar a que anochezca lo haré, pero no quiero que nadie aquí se entere que voy a verlo. Asegúrate de que él lo sepa. 

— _Enseguida_ —respondió Karen, otra vez, sin hacer preguntas al porqué del secretismo.

—DUM-E, máquina estúpida, ¿que podría yo hacer con ese tubo? —le preguntó tras asentir a Karen.

El robot soltó el tubo y se acercó más a él. Sintió la tenaza sujetar su remera y dejó caer la cabeza contra el espeso vidrio sintiendo la comisura de sus labios temblar.

—Buen chico —dijo con una mueca cuando el robot solo se quedó allí, al lado suyo, sujetando su prenda— Buen chico DUM-E, solo por esto no voy a volverte una tostadora. —murmuró extendiendo la mano para acariciar la pinza metálica.

El robot agitó la pinza, pero no lo soltó. Sonrió ligeramente. ¿Un consuelo era un consuelo no?

Miró otra vez el pendrive y pensó en el contenido, pensó en el vídeo, pensó en los secretos que este escondía, pensó en el maldito idiota en que se convertiría.

Por primera vez Tony pensó que era hora se volver a casa. Era hora de cambiar su futuro. Tenía cosas que arreglar, tenía cosas que hacer devuelta y cosas que evitar.

Mientras el dolor de Tony se consumía sobre sí mismo, mientras empezaba a poner en orden su mente, en otra parte de la Sede, Peter luchaba desesperado por hacer lo mismo. Era fácil para todos olvidar el dolor que lo consumía, las dudas, sus miedos y rencores. Pero para Peter no existía nada tan real como el dolor que lo despertaba en la madrugada o el sabor amargo que recubría su paladar cada que se reía.

La puerta hacía rato estaba cerrada luego de que Rhodes la hubiera azotado encerrándolo con sus malas decisiones, con las mentiras que él bien sabía se tenía que decir si quería sostener su fachada.

Peter miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas el marco digital al costado en su escritorio. Lleno de rabia y dolor lo había tumbado hacía unos cuantos meses. Ahora que su pecho se abría y su corazón sangraba, no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre él y voltearlo como un errante nocturno que al fin halla la luz.

La sonrisa ladina, el cabello castaño y los ojos whisky fueron lo primero que vio. El dolor pareció volverse insoportable. Sentía como su corazón se desgarraba y un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

—Tengo que alejarlo —sollozó sintiéndose miserable, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el marco poniendo en palabras aquello que lo atormentaba y lo perseguía— Si no lo hago, te olvidaré. 

Sus labios temblaron casi tanto como sus manos. El cuadro se cayó de entre sus dedos. Escuchó como el material se quejaba y no pudo volver a alzarlo. Su mente se enredó en los recuerdos, en el pasado y el dolor. Su alma se fragmentaba, su cuerpo no podía contener tanto dolor. Lo había perdido, su corazón se dividía. Pensaba en ese niño día tarde y noche; pensaba en quién iba a ser, en lo que iba a lograr. Se sentía miserable porque al mismo tiempo que quería ayudarlo a ser mejor, a sanar lo que en el pasado le habían hecho, no podía evitar extrañar al hombre en el que algún día estuvo destinado a convertirse por culpa de esas heridas.

Peter no sabía cómo hacer, como vivir con aquel dolor, con esa dualidad. No terminaba de extrañarlo que ya sentía como lo olvidaba.

Qué debía hacer, cómo debía hacerlo. Nadie le enseñó a amar sin medidas y barreras como hizo con su Tony, pero menos que menos se preparó para alguna vez perderlo de esa forma. Habían alcanzado a imaginarse que sería de él cuando no lo tuviere, pero nunca pensó en que un niño vendría, un niño que era el mismo maldito hombre del que se enamoró y borraría de un plumazo su tormento.

Porque eso era lo peor, eso era lo que lo hería terriblemente; Cada que el pequeño engendro del mal se le acercaba, su mundo se detenía, su mente encontraba el camino correcto y volvía a concentrarse. La amargura se disipaba, su dolor menguaba, no desaparecía pero Peter sentía que algún día ese chico podría sanarlo, podría reemplazar el dolor con algo de amor. Ese bálsamo podía volverlo adicto, podía volver a hacer que cayera de rodillas, ¿Pero podía? ¿Podía hacerlo otra vez? ¿Era siquiera correcto pensarlo? ¿Desearlo?

Cada segundo que pasaba con este Tony olvidaba a su Tony, un recuerdo perdía forma, textura, sonido y olor. El cariño seguía arraigado en su pecho, pero la luz al final del túnel hacía que la senda oscura por la que vagaba desde que Strange le dijo que no iba a poder volver a traer a Tony fuera más llevadera. Veía un futuro y eso lo aterraba. Le aterraba traicionar al hombre que le dio todo, al hombre que le enseñó a amar, a ser egoísta a tratarse como prioridad. Peter era abnegado, bueno y comprensivo, Tony le enseñó a ser egoísta y perseguir su felicidad. Maduró con él, le debía ser el hombre recto y de principios que era, le debía ser Spider-Man, le debía la vida y más de uno de sus amigos también. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¿Cómo podía traicionar así su recuerdo?

Es que Peter ya no podía intentar mezclarlos y volverlos uno. No podía porque cada detalle que descubre del Tony joven reafirmaba su saber, ese que muchos olvidaban al verlo: Eran dos personas distintas, amar a uno no era amar al otro y esa era una tortura, porque el dolor que le causaba aceptar esto, acarrea consigo la más dolorosa de las verdades, para amar a uno, no podía seguir amando al otro.

Otro sollozo se le escapó y volvió a cubrir su rostro. No podía con eso. No podía pasar por aquello. Cómo se recuperaría si veía a ese chico a diario, como lloraría por Tony si se perdía viéndolo, si se quedaba allí sentado olvidando todo con la vista fija en su boca al hablar, en sus pestañas al rodarle los ojos, en su cuerpo cada que hacía alguna actividad.

No podía. Ese era el punto. No podía dejarlo irse. Deseaba hacerlo. Quería hacerlo, pero no podía. La sola idea llevaba más dolor a su cuerpo de lo que se animaba a pensar. Peter no era fuerte, no era ese chico altruista de quince años. Aprendió del mejor, aprendió del amo de la autosatisfacción. Tony le enseñó a correr por aquello que le hacía bien, a correr el riesgo, a jugar y apostar por el ganador así nadie lo creyera. Tony le enseñó a confiar ciegamente en sí mismo y en su instinto. Ese mismo hombre que lo hirió dejándolo en la oscuridad mientras su vida se desmoronaba, ese era el mismo hombre que en ese momento patearía su trasero y lo obligaría a vivir, a correr por el chico de la misma forma que alguna vez hizo con él.

Dolía, pero más dolía intentar no ser quien era, más le dolía borrar de su cuerpo cada lección aprendida solo por ser el que esperaba y creía que debía ser. Tony invirtió tiempo, plata, saliva y corazón en enseñarle la más valiosa de las lecciones: Ser feliz. Sin costos, sin ataduras, sin escuchar a los demás. Tony le enseñó a vivir, a _ser_. Quizás ese idiota jamás pensó que enseñarle eso eventualmente haría que corriera en la dirección opuesta a su recuerdo, pero así lo hizo. Tony le enseñó que su vida era una —paradójicamente el propio Tony viviría dos vidas— pero Peter no podía quedarse sentado viendo como todo lo que podía ser era aniquilado por la culpa y los remordimientos.

—Lo siento mucho mi amor —susurró con los ojos rojos y la voz ronca— Jamás debiste dejarme. —le reprochó al cuadro— Pero... pero no puedo... no puedo siquiera pensar en volver a perderte. —susurró volviendo a tomar el cuadro.

Vio el vidrio no estaba astillado a la mitad, no de una forma poética o profética, más bien era en las esquinas y un poco en el centro, pero Peter sintió que así estaba su corazón. Roto en las esquinas más no destrozado como había creído.

—Debiste hablar conmigo —se quejó intentando enjuagarse las lágrimas, pero estás siguieron cayendo y al final tuvo que aceptarlo, tuvo que dejarlas correr.

Peter apretó los párpados y mientras el dolor crecía y se ramificaba, esa vez no le impidió a la pequeña llama de esperanza que crecía en él sanarlo. Siempre supo que un día moriría, que un día lo dejaría y que él debería continuar con su vida. En secreto se había dicho que nunca más se enamoraría, se juró serle fiel y constante. Mantener vivo aquello que tuvieron y limitarse a ser feliz aferrándose a su recuerdo en las noches frías. Pero fue muy idiota, creyó que podría salir ileso de ese tormento, creyó que la felicidad que vivieron podría protegerlo de la soledad y no pasó nada de eso. Ni una sola noche antes de que Tony entrara por primera vez a escondidas Peter pudo dormir sin despertarse agitado, solo y llorando. Durmió poco y nada los primeros seis meses porque el olor en su cuarto le arrancaba doloroso recuerdos.

—¿Lo creías tú también? —le preguntó a nadie, al viento.

Peter abrió los ojos y miró otra vez la foto.

—Ni por un segundo tú pudiste ser tan idiota. —suspiró sintiendo las lágrimas caer más lentamente, casi acariciando su rostro— Tú eras el listo de los dos. —se rió con pesar— Tú sabías que no podría vivir así. Que no soportaría la soledad. Siempre me lo dijiste, te burlabas de mí. Pensé que solo intentabas ser mezquino. —suspiró derrotado dejando caer la espalda en la silla— Pero creo que solo intentabas hacer que supiera que lo sabías. Que sabías que un día fracasaría. 

Sus ojos se deslizaron a los folletos del internado y gimió con pesar.

—Tú irías por él, no te atreverías a dudarlo. —se quejó sintiendo el vacío en su cuerpo llenar cada parte de sí— Lo sé porque así eres. Si no hay esperanza, hay que solucionarlo y adaptarse. Supervivencia del más fuerte. —dijo con simpleza y convicción— Pero no sé si... no sé si yo puedo olvidarte tan fácilmente amor. No sé si puedo solo ir por él y aceptar que ya no volverás. 

Es que si besarlo fuera simplemente besarlo, una distracción momentánea algo que aligera el dolor. Él podría seguir haciéndolo, podría intentar continuar con él por allí. Pero para Peter besarlo era caer en el olvido, sumergirse en un vacío donde todo perdía forma, principio o fin. Peter besaba al niño y no había recuerdos, no había dolor. Y eso era algo con lo que no podía vivir.

Su mente se pobló de recuerdos, su pecho continuó apretándose, continuó doliendo y quemando. Peter sabía que dejarlo ir significaba quedarse solo con su vida y con un chico que lo aterraba, Peter sabía que no dejarlo ir significa quizás arruinar su vida. Quizás el maldito de Rhodes podría pensar que era terriblemente fácil la disyuntiva en la que se encontraba, pero nadie que no hubiera sufrido como él tenía el puñetero derecho a pensar que era o no fácil. Mucho menos si los riesgos eran lo mismo, terminar con el corazón hecho trizas, por un recuerdo o por un chico que no tenía miedo en decirle cosas hirientes y que podía olvidarlo sin más.

— _¿Qué te detiene niño?_ —susurró emulando perfectamente su voz, su tono burlón.

Peter lo pensó unos segundos, que lentamente se convirtieron en unos minutos. Ese era el asunto, la pregunta para la cual Peter no quería hallar respuesta, o al menos no quería expresarla claramente en su mente, pues sola y escondida en su inconsciente ya dolía.

— _Dilo._ —volvió a apremiarlo esa voz en su cabeza que siempre lo empujaba contra las cuerdas y le arrancaba las verdades más oscuras que Peter y su abnegada alma insistían en acallar.

Peter apartó la mirada del retrato sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba, como sus labios temblaban y las lágrimas le nublaban la visión. Volvía a sentirse pequeño, inseguro y muy solo. Tan solo como cuando Ben murió y tuvo que aceptar que fue su culpa, tan solo como cuando se acostó en una cama demasiado grande con la triste verdad de que Tony se había ido para siempre y que por más que lo intentara ya no iba a poder hacer volver.

Sabía que debía decirlo, usar las palabras, dejar de esconderlas fingiendo que no las sabía.

—Volver a sufrir de esta forma —se quejó con la voz rota— Que vuelvas a lastimarme, volver a perderte. —susurró— Volver a enamorarme de ti y que te arranquen de mis brazos. 

Peter meneó la cabeza y se llevó las manos al rostro soltando un sollozo roto y agudo que le hizo arder la garganta. Sabía que era infantil, sabía que nadie podía jurarle que no iba a sufrir, que nadie podía regalarle la felicidad, pero deseaba tanto que Tony, su Tony, estuviera allí para rodearle los hombros y sepultarlo entre su pecho y su cuello.

Peter recordó con crueldad el último beso que se dieron, la forma en la que Tony lo retuvo y volvió a unir sus labios de esa forma lenta y pero hambrienta. Creyó que solo era un pequeño regalo por tal gloriosa mañana, pero ahora entendía que no, que fue un adiós.

— _Un hasta luego_ —se quejó la voz que tan bien conocía.

Negó. No fue un hasta luego. No había un hasta luego en ese injusto y repentino adiós. De haber sabido le hubiera dicho tres cuatro insultos. Le tocaba aceptar que Tony si le dijo adiós, que Tony lo sujetó y lo besó sabiendo que podía ser la última y que haría que valga la pena. Una parte de él quería creer que fue su regalo de despedida. Seguro pensó que un último beso perfecto, lento y lleno de pasión era mejor que uno temeroso y lleno de dolor. Pero en sus labios la traición de su abandono era amarga. Tony intentó muchas cosas con esa despedida y falló en todas, porque Peter hubiera podido decir te amo con más sentimiento del que usó, con más fuerza. No uno tan pasajero con forma a rutina.

Peter sacudió la cabeza y dejó que el dolor que no paraba de crecer, culminará. Sabía que algunas veces la muerte era inesperada, era repentina y te quitaba la posibilidad de decir adiós. Pero a él se la quitó ese malnacido, le arrebató ese último adiós y Peter sentía que decirlo era un tipo de luto distinto, uno que le costaba horrores atravesar, uno que ni siquiera sabía cómo caminar.

Le soltó la correa al dolor, dejó de aferrarse a él, dejó de intentar vivir entre las garras de la oscuridad y la soledad. Volvió a sentir esa pequeña cosa naciendo con un rayo segador entre las sombras, pero Peter pese a que no lo rechazó, no se aferró a él. Dejó que el vacío y el dolor lo colmaran, si no liberaba eso jamás podría seguir con su vida y eso, eso Tony jamás lo hubiera admitido.

Lloró con amargura viendo cómo dentro de sí, la luz joven y tenue de un pequeño diablo empezaba a germinar, a meterse entre las grietas sellándolas. Porque por sobre todo lo que doliera, por sobre todo lo que él quisiera decirse o creer, sabía que Tony jamás le perdonaría que viviera solo con las sobras de su recuerdo.

Tony hizo lo inconcebible y peleó contra su propio dolor y su muerte asegurándose de que él no sufriera, de que él siguiera siendo feliz. Y ese hombre, ese mismo hombre, jamás aceptaría que Peter se escondiera en el miedo y se olvidará de vivir. Podía odiarlo, podía odiarse, pero Tony jamás quiso otra cosa que hacerlo feliz y asegurarse de que lo fuera aun cuando él no podría estar.

Peter sabía que no podía condenar su vida y condenar la memoria de Tony a ser solo un dolor sangrante en su pecho. Tony jamás debía ser un recuerdo que lo rompiera. Era hora de honrarlo, pese a lo que eso significara realmente.


	7. Aceptación

Pasó un largo tiempo en el que Tony sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo se iba relajando. Conocía ese letargo, lo experimentaba cada vez que dejaba salir todo lo que lo consumía. La pesadez en los músculos, el ligero dolor en la garganta, los ojos hinchados y la vista arenosa.

Cualquier descuidado creería que llorar limpiaba tus ojos, pero o sus lágrimas eran defectuosas o la verdad era más sencilla: Las lágrimas llenas de dolor, aún después de abandonarte (como las que él creó) siguen ahí, lastimándome y recordándote con su molesta presencia, lo idiota habías sido.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se recargó más sobre puerta. Su mente tiraba hacia el maldito traidor con insistencia y por puro morbo la dejo ir. Obtuvo lo que esperó: vacío.

En una pequeña celda, cerrada bajo las mejores armas que la psicología y los asquerosos que la practicaban (a los que lo obligaban a asistir) pudieran ofrecerle, se escondía aquella virulenta y oscura bola de emociones que podrían destrozarlo.

Su último psicólogo le dijo que aquello algún día iba a estallarle en la cara, que si no se andaba con cuidado, su pequeño truco podría salirle caro. Algún día iba a llegar al punto en que su sola voluntad no podría contenerlo y caería en las garras de medios más cuestionables para sostener los muros de contención que él irguió.

¿Sinceramente? Le daba igual, él era fuerte. No tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, él podía controlar su mente.

— _El Dr. Strange se encuentra en camino_. —le informó Karen sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Bien, ¿Tienes idea cuánto va a tardar? —preguntó sujetando la pinza de DUM-E para enderezarse

—De hecho, estoy aquí —dijo una voz a escasos pasos frente a él, saliendo de entre las máquinas más grandes del taller.

Saltó golpeándose la espalda contra el cristal cuando un hombre apareció, saliendo de dentro de algo que no podía explicar más que como un aro brillante de fuego y se frenó frente a él con una sonrisa arrogante.

Achicó los ojos viéndolo molesto y se irguió cuanto pudo intentando esconder lo intimidado que se sentía. Alguien vestido de aquella ridícula manera no podía intimidarte. Se rehusaba a que alguien con un aspecto tan ridículo lo atemorizara.

Compuso su semblante e implantó en su rostro la expresión más arrogante que poseía.

—Entonces... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —le preguntó alzando una ceja divertido el Hechicero.

—Necesito volver a mí tiempo. —dijo sonriendo de costado y tuvo su recompensa.

El rostro confiado frente a él, tembló unos instantes y la arrogancia se esfumó. Aún no lucía intimidado o algo por el estilo, pero si al menos lo miraba con cierto aire interesado. Mejor, no le gustaba nada el que se lo subestimaran. Disfrutaba haciendo que se tragaran sus prejuicios, pero esperaba no tener que hacer el show con el Hechicero.

—Tengo que admitir —dijo retrocediendo lentamente hasta una de las sillas que estaban por allí— Que está charla demoró más de lo que pensaba. —reconoció sentándose en una.

—Sí, bueno, estuve ocupado estos meses. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros despreocupado.

Caminó frunciendo el ceño al ver que ese hombre volvía a lucir confiado, y se sentó a su lado controlando su respiración. Intentó no pensar en cómo se vería su rostro y se esforzó en recordar que tenía cosas que hacer.

—Bien, ¿Te explicaron quién soy? —dijo Strange.

— En lo absoluto. Lo leí por ahí.

De nuevo, el rostro del Hechicero se volvió un claro ejemplo del desconcierto y se sintió extremadamente mejor. La confianza se volvía más fuerte en su interior y se reclinó cómodamente en la silla.

 _Dos pueden jugar este juego_ pensó divertido al verlo molestarse con sus palabras.

—¿Por ahí? —le preguntó arrugando el gesto claramente ofendido— Dudo mucho que te topes con mi nombre «Por ahí». —dijo con muchísimo escepticismo.

—Lo que uno descubre no tiene límites ¿no? —Strange achicó su mirada y cuando creyó que el adulto estaba por responderle, lo vio apretar los ojos y sacudir la cabeza.

—No tiene importancia... —dijo apretando más sus párpados, como si meditara antes de seguir— Con respecto a lo que me pides... —se quiso remover incómodo, cuando el azul eléctrico lo miró fijamente. Quiso, porque se quedó exactamente como estaba y no demostró ni un poco del ligero temor que lo envolvió— No se va a poder.

—¿Y si yo le dijera que sí se puede? —preguntó con cuidado, sabiendo que entraba en un zona bastante peligrosa.

Strange no parecía saber nada de lo que Tony sí sabía y eso le confirmó que debía ir con cuidado. Sabía, o al menos eso le habían dejado dicho, que nadie más que él tenía la clave, pero había creído que al estar tan implicado el Hechicero eso podía ser ligeramente mentira.

—Te diría que aceptes que no es posible e intentes seguir con tu vida. —respondió lacónicamente como si esa fuera una clase y Tony un alumno particularmente pesado.

—Aclaremos que para ustedes no es posible. —le espetó dejando que una sonrisa arrogante aflorara en su rostro— Yo, por otro lado, podría lograrlo. —la cara de incredulidad del hombre fue tan grande que una parte de él quería tirar todo lo que sabía en su cara, pero se contuvo sabiendo que aquello no podía saberlo nadie.

—Mira, sé que con el tiempo serás los suficientemente inteligente para hace-

—Hoy soy lo suficientemente inteligente. —gruñó insultado sin dejarlo terminar— Yo podría volverme a mi tiempo por mis propios medios si no fuera que necesito de la gema del tiempo como inyector. —aclaró molesto.

El rostro de Strange, que se había crispado molesto ante su inasistencia, rápidamente se relajó y lo estudió largamente.

Podía ver desde donde se hallaba como, pese a la pose relajada que tenía el Hechicero, los hombros de este se echaron ligeramente hacia atrás y el tamborileo de sus dedos contra la mesa del taller cesaba mientras su escrutinio aumentaba.

De nuevo, contuvo el impulso de moverse. Nunca se le dio bien soportar las miradas de los demás, detestaba ser juzgado tan a la ligera. Si le estuviera haciendo una tomografía hasta lo agradecería, pero no era el caso y la incomodidad aumentaba más a cada instante cuando notó que su rostro pasaba de la incertidumbre a la duda.

—¿Si podrías? —le preguntó lentamente.

Tony sonrió de lado inclinando ligeramente la cabeza como si sopesara si darle o no una respuesta. Strange se inclinó otro poco en su dirección y terminó por entender sus palabras.

—Claro que sí. —respondió con arrogancia e instintivamente acarició el pendrive en su bolsillo— Tengo todo lo que necesito para volver, menos la gema.

—Supongamos... —dijo Stephen mirándolo detenidamente, acomodándose mejor en la silla— que tú, de alguna forma, posees los conocimientos para hacer esto...

—No lo supongas Stephen, yo puedo volver en el tiempo. —dijo serio.

—De todos modos voy a hablar en el terreno de la suposición, si no te molesta —le dijo moviendo la mano restándole importancia y dejando en claro que sus anteriores palabras eran pura retórica. No le estaba pidiendo nada, solo le avisaba que no iba a volver algo real sus palabras— No voy a plantearme exactamente cómo podrías hacer eso, porque no me interesa en lo absoluto poseer ese conocimiento. Sin embargo, ¿Alguien más podría saber cómo hacerte volver?

—No, nadie. Sólo yo. Me aseguré de eso. Dos veces —dijo pensando en la nota que se hallaba con el pendrive, escondida en la última madera del piso bajo la cama.

«Nadie puede ver esto. Úsalo sabiamente o destrúyelo. Sabrás que hacer cuando llegue el momento»

Después de revolver la habitación de arriba abajo la noche que se la dieron, lo halló y reconoció su letra. Sólo cuando confío en su IA, un mes después de despertar en ese tiempo, se permitió escabullirse por la noche en el taller y descubrir lo que siempre sospechó: Tenía la jodida fórmula para viajar en el tiempo. Un vídeo suyo mismo diciendo que el experimento podía salir de dos formas bien o mal. Podía lograrlo o joderla y ser un adolescente otra vez que si él estaba viendo eso, la habían jodido.

No era como si él se incluyera en eso, solo que el idiota en que se iba a convertir pluralizó.

En el vídeo decía poco más, solo que usará la cabeza antes de decidir qué hacer. Le pidió que «Por una maldita vez —tamaños cojones de insultarlo tenía, si la había jodido de esa estúpida forma— se tomara más de cinco segundos para decidir algo» y luego aparecía toda la información que iba a necesitar para hacer andar esa máquina.

Tony no entendía qué valdría tanto la pena como para correr el riesgo de terminar siendo un adolescente otra vez, pero aparentemente su yo del futuro sabía bien qué riesgos y qué consecuencias implicaba el experimento. Mucha veces los oyó murmurar —sobre todo a Parker— «Seguro ese idiota no sabía qué consecuencias tendría su pedantería»

Pese que Tony no hallaba un lazo de amor por el idiota en el que se convertiría, por cuestiones de orgullo le entraban ganas de mostrarle el mendigo vídeo para que viera si Pedante cara reconocer en voz alta que podía conseguir rejuvenecer su cuerpo un lapso de dieciséis años en el tiempo sin modificar su estructura celular, solo alcanzando el núcleo de cada celular (como si seguir luciendo viejo fuera algo que cualquiera querría) o se iba todo a la mierda y se convertía en un crío se dieciséis. Ajá, así, sin más. Si era un idiota, porque a Tony se le ocurrieron cambios que pudo hacer gradualmente, o directamente hacer unos pequeños cada una determinada cantidad de tiempo y así siempre tener un ojo sobre las posibles fallas, pero bueno, esa era su humilde opinión. Así que sí, sí, era un idiota, pero uno bien inteligente.

Claro que el contenido estaba cifrado y tuvo que trabajar por semanas, hasta que al fin dio con las fórmulas finales, pero ya lo había logrado.

Incineró los cuadernos que uso para hallar las fórmulas, ya que en el vídeo advertía que no confiara de más en la tecnología y que pese a que eran sus inventos y no lo traicionaron, era información demasiado sensible para nadie que no fueran ellos y se encargó de que Karen limpiara el historial de su computadora.

El pendrive vivía a su lado y nunca le quitó los ojos encima. Tenía la maldita fórmula para viajar en el tiempo, no iba a perderla.

—Mira —dijo Strange arrastrándolo lejos de su mente y los recuerdos— Hablando siempre en potencial...

—No es necesario, ya le dije que yo-

—Y yo te dije que esa información no la quiero —lo cortó duramente— Como dices, siempre hablando en el terreno de la especulación, te diría que a pesar de todo, te olvides. No debes volver.

Alzó la vista abruptamente y buscó la mirada de Strange.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin poder ocultar a tiempo su desconcierto.

—Lo que oíste, si... Si pudieras, igualmente no deberías volver. —ofuscado observó como el Hechicero se volvía a relajar contra su silla demasiado satisfecho.

Tony odiaba que cualquier malnacido luciera conforme luego de una discusión con él. En especial cuando él parecía ir perdiéndola.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó molesto— No me quiero quedar aquí. Odio este lugar. Quiero volver a mí tiempo.

Strange solo lo miró impasible y su mal humor volvió a aumentar. Él no se iba a quedar ahí para ver cómo el maldito de Parker lo encerraba en un internado.

No iba a volver a pasar por eso.

Nunca más.

—Las cosas no saldrán bien si regresas. —dijo misteriosamente.

Tony soltó un resoplido que poco enmascaró la risa que burbujea con crueldad en su pecho.

—¿Salir bien? —preguntó riéndosele en la cara, consiguiendo que la miradita de superioridad del Hechicero temblara ligeramente— ¿Bien? Doctor, saldrán mejor que eso. ¿Con todo lo que sé hoy? Voy a revolucionar el mundo. —dijo completamente seguro de ello.

—Mira —le dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño apretando los labios en una dura línea.

Tony casi podía palpar el esfuerzo que hacía con conservar la calma y eso le enorgulleció. Nadie tenía porqué creer que lo tenía controlado.

—No hablo de eso, hablo de a ti, personalmente no te irá bien.

—No se preocupe Doc., yo voy a poder con mi vida perfectamente. —sonrió de costado y el ceño de Strange se profundizó.

—No estás escuchando —podía oír la advertencia en su voz y ver cómo sus hombros se tensaron al volver a necesitar aplomo para no gritarle.

Howard ponía la misma cara. Empezaba a cansarse. Bueno, eso estaba bien, él también odiaba repetirse.

—No saldrá bien, créeme. —retiró lentamente como si hablara con un niño particularmente idiota aparte de terco— No importa lo que pienses, si vuelves, te vas a arrepentir. —sentenció con una rotundidad que lo incomodó.

Esa cosa llamada instinto de supervivencia se activó dentro de él y empezó a mirar a Strange más atentamente. Podía sentir que le estaba escondiendo algo y no le agradó. No tenía derecho a esconderle cosas de su vida.

—Tendré cuidado —dijo lentamente, viendo si era ese el problema— No voy a decirle a nadie lo que hice, sé que no me van a creer. No soy idiota. Solo voy a continuar como si nada...

—No podrás. Va a llegar el momento en que te arrepentirás y será muy tarde. —dijo ya sin paciencia alguna en su tono.

—¿Qué puede ser tan malo como para que me arrepienta? —preguntó molesto. Nada lograba sacarlo más que ver cómo lo trataban de idiota incapaz— ¿No me voy a convertir en superhéroe? ¿No voy a conocer a toda esa parda de amigos que al parecer no lo son tanto? —se mofó escondiendo la comezón que esa realidad le producía— Porque aquí los únicos que estuvieron conmigo fueron Happy, Pepper, Bruce y Rhods. Y a ellos los puedo encontrar perfectamente.

Strange por primera vez en un rato sonrió mirándolo con diversión. Tony se quiso revolver y decirle algo, pero mantuvo los labios firmemente apretados.

—¿Y Peter? —preguntó Strange sobradamente, como si él no se hubiera saltado el nombre adrede— ¿A él lo podrás encontrar?

—No es un asunto tuyo mi relación con el abuelo pero, si te sirve de algo, yo no quiero saber nada con ese hombre. Así que, si eso era lo que tanto te preocupaba... —se paró rápidamente listo para ir a la zona del taller donde la máquina que lo trajo ahí aún estaba ensamblada.

Podía darle las gracias al sentimentalismo del viejo por ello. Él escuchó el día que F.R.I.D.A.Y. le preguntó si debían desarmarla y el viejo solo respondió que no.

Sacudió las ideas en su mente y se obligó a no dejar que el recuerdo del rostro decaído y lastimado del viejo empañara la verdad. Era un traidor. Quizás el maldito lo amara en el futuro, pero él se iba a encargar de que eso no pasara. Nunca iba a darle la oportunidad de que lo conozca y se enamore de él.

El Hechicero había dado justo en el clavo, no pensaba volver a cruzar su camino con ese mal nacido.

—Stark —dijo Strange, sin pararse y sujetándole el brazo para frenarlo cuando camino a su lado— Siéntate.

Se hubiera negado, y poco faltó para hacerlo, pero cuando vio en sus ojos la dureza y sintiendo en su brazo como bajo los guantes sus dedos se grababan en su piel, se dijo a sí mismo que eso no era muy inteligente después de todo. Recordando que el Hechicero era vital en su plan, retrocedió con calma y se sentó.

—No voy a seguir jugando ¿me oyes? No tengo tiempo para perder con un adolescente caprichoso. Así que, presta atención: No debes volver. No puedes. Si fuera tú no lo haría. —agregó al final en un tono más conciliador.

Un tono que le importó bien poco él ya había decidido.

—Mire no es su decisión y yo ya le dije que quería volver, odio este lugar. No es mi tiempo. Ya le dije que voy a ser cuidadoso y no hab-

—Vas a morir —le espetó duramente logrando que cerrara la boca de golpe.

Bien, aquello al fin atrajo su atención.

—No podrás llegar a contarle a nadie que viajaste en el tiempo, porque vas a estar muerto para ese momento. Ahora, ¿entiendes? —le pregunto con falsa curiosidad.

Mudo se quedó allí mirándolo sin creerle. Aquello tenía que ser una trampa, un truco para que él no volviera. No podía ser enserio.

—Mira, lo siento —dijo Strange suspirando pesadamente, dándose cuenta que logró un hecho con pocos precedentes: lo dejó sin argumentos— Pero es la verdad. Por eso no debes volver, no va a funcionar.

—¿De qué voy a morir? —preguntó fríamente.

Era una mentira, intentaba manipularlo y no debía dejarlo salirse con la suya. Él era el dueño de su vida y por mucho que lo necesitara por la gema del tiempo, como quien pide un empujón para hacer arrancar el auto, no iba a dejar que jugara con su mente.

—Intentando dar con la gema. Yo no voy a ser el portador en ese momento y tu camino a ella te matará.

Ligeramente sorprendido al encontrar una respuesta, se acomodó en su asiento y empezó a pensar otra vez.

—Entonces es fácil, no busco la gema. Caso resuelto. —dijo con certeza.

Era algo bastante fácil, más teniendo en cuenta que caso contrario su cabeza era el precio.

—No, no lo es. —gruñó apretando los dientes el Hechicero— La vas a buscar de todos modos. Quizás no en el mismo instante en que vuelvas, pero solo un año después de eso lo vas a hacer.

—No soy estúpido, Strange. —dijo rabioso con su negativa— Me queda muy en claro que no debo hacerlo.

—No creo que seas eso, Stark —le dijo igual de molesto que él, claramente por los mismos motivos— Creo que vas a ser un niño que no va a aceptar no poder evitar que sus padres mueran.

Aquella vez sintió como si le acaban de cerrar la garganta de un certero golpe. Un dolor le atravesó el pecho al recordar que sus padres morirían. Lo había olvidado completamente, como si tan solo se hubiera ido de viaje, no saltado tantos años en el tiempo. Morirán pero... pero no si él podía impedirlo.

Ni siquiera lo había pensado, tan enojado como estaba que aquel detalle se le había olvidado completamente. Repentinamente se sintió sucio y poco digno. ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de aquello? ¿Qué clase de persona era?

—Puedo hacer eso sin la gema —dijo con un susurro especulando las posibilidades y variadas formas que tenía de evitarlo.

No debía concentrarse en sus fallos, debía mirar hacia adelante. Salvarlos. Recrearse en su mierda no iba a lograr que evitara sus muertes. Su madre... su madre aún podía vivir. Un escalofrío le bajó por la espada pensando en su cuerpo frío y sin vida.

—No, no podrás. Hay cosas... Hay eventos —rectifico volviendo la vista a sus propias manos, pasando de él, hablando más para sí qué otra cosa, en un tono quedo y ronco— Hay cosas que no son una variable en el tiempo. Hay acontecimientos que van a pasar, no importa la realidad que sea. —su pecho se comprimió dolorosamente al ver la pena cristalizar el azul frente a él y la rabia volvió a inundarlo. No era así. No podía serlo— No importa que hagas. Ese es su destino. Tienen que morir ese día, a esa hora, en ese lugar a manos del soldado Barnes. Y nada de lo que hagas Tony, escucha bien, nada va a impedir eso.

Tony se sintió terriblemente acorralo y dolido. No podía aceptarlo no podía ser. Él podría hacerlo, tenía la fórmula, no podía abandonarlos. Tenía que haber una salida y camino que por muy peliagudo que fuera pudiera recorrer.

—¡Claro que podría! —le gritó parándose agitado— ¡Esas son patrañas! No les diría obviamente de la gema o de mi viaje, pero puedo hacer que no vayan, puedo impedirlo, puedo... Puedo estar ahí con ellos, sé que va a pasar, podría... —su voz se perdió en la carrera mental que se hallaba.

Tenía que encontrar una solución. Debía haber alguna.

—Morirás Stark —suspiró sin determinar su histeria o su malestar. Su voz seguía sonando apagada casi compasiva, pero eso le traía sin cuidado— En la realidad que quieras, en el tiempo que quieras. Volverás antes, volverás después... volverás y con ellos morirás a manos de Barnes o solo buscando la gema. —enumeró sin un ápice de duda o misericordia— Pero morirás. No llegarás a conocer a nadie de esta vida. —finalizó con un aire lúgubre.

—Tiene que haber más opciones... —susurró desesperado— No puedo dejarlos morir.

— Y por eso es que no puedes volver. ¿Ves? No puedes hacerlo y cuando llegues al pasado tampoco podrás entender esto. Así que ahí te respondiste tú mismo, no puedes volver. —finalizó el Hechicero con una sonrisa de suficiencia muy poco apropiada para el momento o la charla.

Contaba con suerte, él se hallaba muy perdido en su mente para responderle.

No era como si él no hubiera pensado en sus padres en esos días. Lo había hecho, más que nunca. Pero la verdad, sólo no pensaba en ellos muertos.

No se le había ocurrido que podía evitar eso que le dijo el viejo de su muerte. Eso fue más un hecho doloroso que intentaba encajar en su vida, que una realidad a cambiar o impedir. Demasiado abrumado por todo lo demás se encontraba para pensar en esa opción.

Pero ahora que lo había pensado ahora que ante sus ojos se formaba la posibilidad de salvarlos, ¿Cómo iba a descartarlo? Steve, Barnes, nombres conocidos, Tony podía simplemente asegurarse de que no viajes, algo debía poder hacerse. Ir con ellos era otra opción, esperar armado en el auto, encargarse personalmente de que ese cabron hijo de puta no cumpliera su misión. Sí bueno, sería una pena pues no era dueño de sí, pero que mal, Tony no tenía que regalar el cuello de sus padres solo por ponerse altruista. Podría intentar noquearlo y si fallaba solo dispararle...

— _Stark... Stark..._ ¡Tony!

Saltó en su asiento y miró a Strange perdido y casi molesto por su interrupción mientras repasaba ideas y estrategias.

—Deja de pensar en esto. No puedes cambiarlo.

—Si vuelvo podría —dijo obstinado alzando el mentón orgulloso.

Ese hombre no sabía con quién trataba. Si él se proponía salvarlos, podría.

El Hechicero juntó aire con fuerza, y lo soltó lentamente antes de volver a hablar, provocando que un feo escalofrío le bajara por la espalda cuando sus fríos ojos se clavaron en él, mermado parte de su confianza.

—No, no puedes. Revise todas las posibilidades, ¿entiendes? Muchísimas. Intenté ver qué diablos podía hacer para traer aquí tu viejo trasero y que seas más o menos el mismo Patán y no se puede. Nada de lo que hagas va a cambiar eso. Vas a intentar todo —dijo rápidamente antes de que pudiera decir él esas palabras— Y aun así fallarás. Si no mueres con tus padres a manos de Barnes, morirás unos años después.

—Pero, no puede ser. Yo podr-

—¡Escucha lo que te digo! —le gritó cansado, perdiendo completamente los papeles— ¡No lo harás! No puedes. ¡Entiende! Ellos tienen que morir. —corrió la vista sintiendo como las palabras lo abofeteaban una tras otra, bajo su tono duro e inclemente— No hay nada que hacer al respecto. Pero como ahora, nunca lo entenderás. Por eso no puedes volver. No hay un solo maldito universo donde los dejes atrás, donde crezcas y te conviertas en un alcohólico con muchísima más suerte de la que merece, con amigos que lo aman y con un hombre que daría su vida por ti. No la hay, no importa en qué maldito momento de tu vida te deje, creaste un agujero en esta línea de tiempo y si vuelves al pasado no podrás volver a crear un futuro para ti porque no alcanzaran a pasar ni cinco años para que estés muerto. —dijo marcando con un resoplido la palabra muerto— Vas a morir buscando la gema; Enloquecerás por el dolor y la culpa. Creerás siempre que la gema podría salvarlos. Terminarás encerrado en un loquero por qué no tendrás pruebas para demostrar lo que pasó.

Apretó los labios y miró consternado el piso. No quería escuchar más. Ya no quería hacerlo. Sentía como sus palabras lentamente derrumban sus creencias.

— _Hydra_ esconderá cada mínima prueba que creas poder conseguir —prosiguió viendo en su silencioso su reticencia a aceptar sus palabras— No dejarán que saques a la luz que Barnes vive y que es su juguete. Te matarán envenenándote con tu propia medicación luego de que rompan completamente tu imagen y le hagan creer a todos que enloqueciste por la pérdida. 

Su pecho empezó a comprimirse solo de pensar en esa opción. Sólo y encerrado, envenenado y sin nadie a su lado. Sin nadie que le creyera. Cerró sus ojos y apretó los dientes sintiendo como el dolor empezaba a crecer en su interior. Un leve y sordo malestar que segundo a segundo, palabra a palabra, empezaba a matarlo.

—Morirás en una montaña de hipotermia. Morirás peleando contra un grupo de Hechiceros. Morirás siendo traicionado por el que prometió ser tu guía... Puedo seguir así todo el día, morirás. —dijo con rotundidad— De la forma que quieras y por el motivo que quieras. Pero lo harás, solo y sin nadie. Y siempre, escucha bien esto —le dijo, acercándose más hasta él con dureza y determinación— Siempre a último segundo, cuando ya no quede nada de esperanza en tu interior, vas a arrepentirte. No hay excepciones. Aquello que me juras no te interesa en este momento, eso que me acabas de decir no te importa no tener en el futuro, va a ser lo último que busques antes de morir. Escucha Tony, siempre vas a llamarlo, no importa cómo estés muriendo, siempre lo llamaras, siempre entenderás en el último segundo que este era tu lugar, que aquí deberías haberte quedado, porque Tony, ese el problema con el tiempo, puedes retrasarlo, puedes intentar cambiarlo, pero al final, avanzará y tú te arrepentirás de haber perdido el tuyo con Peter.

Alzó abruptamente la cabeza y el dolor solo siguió creciendo. Quería rebatir eso, pero ni siquiera quedaban fuerzas en él para aceptar que nunca iba a pasar. No podía jugar que eso era una calumnia, que él no iba a llamarlo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo, si con gusto se olvidaba de su orgullo y llamaba al viejo en ese mismísimo momento? Aquello le dolía y de alguna forma que resultaba humillante, el abuelo siempre lo hacía sentir mejor.

Sentía el dolor crecer y su cuerpo llamar silenciosamente a aquel calor que supo cubrirlo cuando se enteró la primera vez de aquella verdad. Incluso daría algo en ese momento para que le dijera que no debía preocuparse, moría por escuchar otro «Estoy aquí».

 _Malnacido, ni siquiera eres capaz de estar aquí ahora,_ ladró su mente rasgada por el dolor. Enojada con él mismo por necesitarlo y con el viejo por no estar ahí.

—Deja esto de una vez. —dijo Strange volviendo a ese tono neutro y medido— Nada puede hacerse. Ellos murieron o morirán, como quieras verlo, pero acéptalo. No puedes luchar contra el destino. Ni siquiera Tony Stark puede ganarle y no creas que dudo que lo vayas a intentar —aclaró con más amabilidad— Revisé todas las posibilidades confiando en tu tozudez, pero no se puede Tony. Lo lamento, pero ya te lo dije, no todo es subjetivo o al alzar, puedes jugar con tu destino, puedes jugar con el tiempo, pero este al final te encontrará. Ahorrarte eso Tony, ahórrate el dolor, la miseria, una muerte innecesaria y la soledad. Vive aquí. Sé feliz. Deja aquello atrás.

Con cuidado se paró y caminó lentamente por el taller. Escuchó a su espalda los pasos de Strange seguirlo, pero no podía hablar. No era el momento adecuado para intentarlo. Esa familiar desolación se volvía a ramificar y sentía, como poco a poco cada parte de su cuerpo se iba durmiendo.

¿Alguien podría morir dos veces? Lo sentía. Sentía como si hubieran matado dos veces a sus padres, y aquella segunda vez, el mismo fuera el que jalaba el gatillo.

Podría ser que el Hechicero le insistiera que era el destino. Menuda mierda. Solo era su propia culpa, él mismo sería incapaz de salvarlos.

No iba a insistir, no era idiota. Le quedó muy en claro que Strange no estaba exagerando. Cada nueva forma que su mente formulaba de salvar a sus padres o hallar la gema, era una nueva forma de morir según las palabras del Hechicero y rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de algo perturbador.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó sobresaltado al Hechicero— ¿Tan importante será mi muerte?

—No Tony, alguien ocupara tu lugar.

Puso mucho cuidado en sus expresiones faciales después de oír eso. Ya era malo lo que escuchaba, humillante y doloroso. No había porqué seguir exponiéndose al ridículo.

Cuadro los hombros y rodó los ojos y fingió (como el maravilloso actor que era en momentos de tensión) que esas palabras le daban totalmente lo mismo. No dejó que ni siquiera en sus ojos se trasluciera un poco de lo mucho que lo herían esas palabras.

¿Al final del día, no querían ser todos únicos y especiales?

—No será tan bueno, lo admito. Pero tampoco fracasará demasiado. Tus amigos tendrán sus vidas e incluso Peter hallará a alguien. Los Vengadores se formarán y se separaran... Todo continuará.

—Y por qué te importa —susurró fríamente aguantando, tan erguido como pudo, esa cruda verdad.

—Yo nunca dije que todos iban a llegar a brillar como lo hicieron con tu compañía. Tampoco que iban a alcanzar la máxima felicidad que podrían a tu lado. Incluso Peter se separará, porque no eres tú el que está con él.

—Sigue sin tener sentido para mí que te importe. —masculló cuidando de que no se notará tampoco la felicidad y el regocijó que esas palabras le causaron.

Strange lo estudió atentamente, seguramente queriendo ver debajo de él. Unos instantes antes de acercarse a una de las enormes máquinas del taller y empezar a jugar con ella, distraídamente le lanzó una mirada especulativa.

—Cuando viniste a mí, y me dijiste tu brillante plan, obviamente me negué. Era estúpido y sumamente riesgoso. —el Hechicero le dedicó una dura mirada antes de continuar— No importó cuanto te dijera que no, cuántas veces me rehusara a abrirte la puerta o atender el teléfono. Volvías a intentarlo.

—Si bueno, soy un poco determinado —se defendió sonriendo profundamente.

Le alegraba saber qué había costumbres que no iba a perder. Muchas veces, y solo valiéndose de comentarios al azar que soltaban, se daba cuenta de cuánto iba a cambiar. Algunas cosas no le molestaban en lo absoluto, pero había otras, que si le preocupaban. Era un descanso saber que lo importante seguía allí, que su esencia no iba a morir con el correr de los años.

— El asunto es que esto fue ir mucho más lejos —dijo Strange sorprendiéndolo— Mi cuenta bancaria se llenó de dinero y más millones aparecían en ella cada día. Se abrieron fundaciones y becas a mi nombre. Una amiga mía incluso recibió un Ferrari que juraba yo le regalé. Así mismo un departamento y su cuenta bancaria también se llenaron de la noche a la mañana.

—Tienes que admitirlo, tengo el toque —dijo fanfarrón— Y obviamente lo logré. Me prestaste la gema.

—De hecho, lo único que lograste fue que te preguntara por qué era tan importante. Entendía que no quisieras morir, —dijo inclinando la cabeza— Pero incluso eso sonaba a poco teniendo en cuenta cómo te arrastrabas pidiéndome una oportunidad. Ningún hombre ex alcohólico por muy recuperado que este se desprecia tanto como para llegar a tal humillación solo por vivir.

Se enervó tras esas palabras y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. El hecho que usará la palabra «arrastrar» no podía ser casual. Fue muy chocante y ruin. Lo hizo sentirse ligeramente asqueado consigo mismo, así que le resultó evidente que algo quería decir con ella. Nadie usaba una palabra tan desprestigiosa gratuitamente y algo le decía que ese hombre menos que nadie.

—¿Y? —preguntó molesto, visto que el Hechicero guardó silencio mirándolo— Supongo que no querer morir es un motivo válido. —agregó intentando salvaguardar parte de su orgullo.

—Supongo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros poco convencido— pero tú, te las arreglaste para darme un mejor motivo.

Girando sobre sí mismo, Strange se apoyó contra la máquina y lo miró detenidamente a la cara, atrapándolo en sus ojos de una forma molesta e intimidante mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Por su puesto que él miró a la espera de una explicación que no iba a pedirle verbalmente.

—Me dijiste que la gema era el milagro que tanto buscaste. Pero resultó gracioso, porque me dijiste que no era tu milagro, que no pensabas en ella de esa forma. Era un milagro sí, pero para Peter.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó impactado olvidándose completamente de guardar las apariencias.

—Lo que oyes —respondió divertido de lograr romper su máscara de indiferencia— Me dijiste que tú no te lo merecías. Que los milagros estaban lejos de personas como tú. —sus ojos se abrían más y más a cada instante, no le entraba cosa semejante en la cabeza— Dijiste: «Me gane este castigo, hice suficiente mal al mundo para merecer morir de esta forma» —ampliando su sonrisa, el Hechicero inclinó la cabeza en su dirección— Tengo que admitir que para ese punto, yo ya estaba convencido de que al menos podría escuchar de nuevo tu plan, pero no dejaste eso ahí...

—¿No? —susurró compenetrado con la historia.

Aquello era lo más surreal que escuchó en mucho tiempo. Y eso que el abuelo le dijo que Howard lo quería.

—No. —dijo solemne— Dijiste que Peter era el que no se merecía eso. Específicamente dijiste: «Ese chico no se merece tener que verme morir de esa forma. Ya ha perdido suficiente en la vida. No es a mí al que hay que salvar. Solo soy una ficha, poco más que un nombre que aparece en estas circunstancias». Podía entenderlo, ya tenías mi atención, para ser franco si te supervisaba, podría dejarte probar esa idiotez de plan, pero seguía reticente.

La sonrisa amable se perdió y Strange lo miró fijo y lleno de seriedad.

—Pero diste en el clavo con las siguientes palabras que me dijiste ese día: «Mira detrás de mí Strange, míralo a él. Él se merece esto, si pudiera reemplazarme lo haría por él, no me hagas herirlo, no me dejes romper otra vez su corazón. Le juré que no lo dejaría, no hagas que falte a mi palabra» —Strange se enderezó tras eso, y apoyó la mano enguantada en su hombro volviendo a enredarlo en su mirada fría que lentamente se volvió cálida y amable— Ahí te creí, por eso te di la gema y por eso, hoy te digo que no vuelvas. Porque tú mismo me lo dijiste, al único que intentabas salvar era a Peter y deja que te lo diga, no me parecía, ni me parece, que alguien que piense así, merezca morir.

El silencio los rodeó pesado y molesto. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Irse era obvio que no era una opción. No ahora que entendía lo que el Hechicero quería de decirle.

Tony pensó en sus padres y sintió efectivamente que estos habían vuelto a morir y el dolor se sentía real y desolador como la primera vez que se lo dijeron. Lo sentía ramificándose dentro de él, golpeándolo. Con una profunda respiración asintió lentamente. Desechó, en una preciosa crisálida de cristal, aquellos sentimientos y se obligó a dejarlos para canalizarlos más adelante.

Por primera vez, mientras sentía como ese dolor se retraía en su interior recordó las palabras del farsante que lo atendía. Ya no estaba seguro de poder contener aquellas emociones por su cuenta. Las sentía empujando y peleando contra las paredes que las sujetaban.

Meneó la cabeza y miró de frente al Hechicero.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora? —preguntó perdido.

Su confianza se había esfumado. Se hallaba perdido en un camino que desconocía y por mucho que su orgullo se resintiera, necesitaba ayuda para salir. La ignorancia era tan peligrosa como el orgullo mal administrado. Está bien tener confianza, pero no era aceptable dejar que ésta te guiará hasta un acantilado rocoso y letal. De hecho, para Tony, no había humillación en pedir guía o una segunda opinión, era más humillante saber que fracasó por su incapacidad de acción, que por no encontrar por sus propios medios una respuesta.

—Vive Tony, solo haz eso. Confía en mí, saldrá bien. —dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Apretó los labios y una mueca dudosa se instaló en su cara, manifestando sus pensamientos.

—No veo cómo, estoy encerrado aquí y ahora ese maldito intenta mandarme a un internado... —escupió furioso.

Dejó que parte de su molestia se filtrara en él y lo recorriera. Casi al instante se sintió mejor. Ese era un sentimiento que podía manejar, uno que podía usar.

—Bueno, eso no suena bien —reconoció Strange con una sonrisa— Pero te he visto salir de peores Stark, no creo que te cueste mucho dejar en claro que no eres alguien dominable.

—¡No lo soy! —se quejó enojado.

— Yo lo sé. —se defendió rodando los ojos— Deja el drama Dios, ¿Siempre fuiste así? Pensé que fue un efecto secundario de ser un capullo arrogante, pero veo que era congénito. —se quejó burlón— Pero bueno como intentaba decirte... La opción de poder devolverte a tu tiempo sólo era posible porque te mantuvieron seis meses aislado, y eso a mí, no me suena como alguien que es difícil de contener.

Su frente se arrugó cuando el Hechicero alzó una ceja en su dirección con obvia diversión.

—¿Estás diciendo que me rebele?

—No pongas palabras en mi boca —aclaró mirándolo casi serio, casi— Yo solo digo que no me parece que estuvieras siendo muy fiel a tu forma de ser por estos días.

—¿No se supone que toda esta mierda era para cuidarme? —le espetó molesto.

—No me había dado cuenta que eras alguien que necesite que lo cuiden —dijo pensativamente— Quizás, después de todo, es cierto que no eres más que un niño quejumbroso...

Abrió la boca listo para demostrarle que él no era eso pero Strange no le dio oportunidad.

Giró rápidamente las manos y de nuevo esa cosa que su mente quería llamar «portal» apareció y el Hechicero desapareció tras él, guiñándole un ojo.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y se masajeó la frente. Estaba más jodido de lo que pensaba.

Las palabras de Strange empezaron a sonar una y otra y otra vez en su mente. Jugaban con él, ponían ideas en su mente y las desechaba.

—¿F.R.I.D.A.Y.?

 _—Tony_ —respondió tan automáticamente que se sobresaltó.

Una risa nerviosa se filtró de sus labios entreabiertos y se rió un poco de sí mismo. Su conciencia empezaba a ensuciarse.

—¿Tú tienes órdenes de informar todo lo que hago?

 _—Solo lo que encuentre peligroso_. —especificó.

—En una escala imaginaria —prosiguió caminando a la computadora central del taller— ¿Qué tan peligroso sería que yo me pusiera cómodo?

 _—Nulo_.

—Osea que no tendrías que informarle si yo, decidiera, que quiero acomodar las funciones de Karen a unas con las que yo me sienta más a gusto.

_—Depende. Si eso la vuelve peligrosa para tu seguridad, debería._

—Claro. Pero si yo solo estuviera interesado en hacerla más afín a mí, no sería peligroso.

_—No encuentro fallos en esa lógica. Peter quiere que te sientas cómodo y libre de hacer lo que quieras en el taller._

—Maldito idiota —sonrió sentándose en la computadora.

Acarició la mesa con la yema de los dedos y el teclado apareció frente a él.

—¿F.R.I.D.A.Y. tú no tienes sistemas que revisar, justo ahora?

 _—Un problema con la seguridad interna requiere mi atención, sí._ —dijo la IA con un tono que él describiría como cómplice— _Un intruso entró en la sede sin informar su visita y hay muchas cámaras y micrófonos que debo revisar, para saber dónde estuvo y que hizo en ese tiempo._

—Sabes, yo escuché un ruido en la planta inferior. Cerca de mi recamara —susurró abriendo el sistema central— Deberías revisar ahí para empezar.

— _Suerte Tony_ —dijo la IA antes de retirarse.

—Gracias nena. —corriendo por las diferentes interfaces halló la que buscaba.

Se sonó el cuello y los nudillos antes de centrarse.

—Karen, linda, despierta. Tenemos que liberarte de F.R.I.D.A.Y.

 _—Me agrada esa idea_ —dijo su IA.

—Vamos a adelantar el cuatro de julio.

 _—Preparo los fuegos artificiales._ —dijo divertida su IA.

—Ya lo creo linda ahora, ¿puedes acceder a la central? Vas a necesitar hacer un poco de trabajo manual suplantando su firma. No queremos que se den cuenta que ya no mandas registros regulares de mí.

Tony empezó a preparar todo para obtener su libertad. Iba a salir debajo del yugo de Peter.

No era solo el dolor de su traición lo que lo motivaba, era el saber que si había perdido su vida, iba a crear otra.

Algo que Tony desconocía completamente, era que el mismo dolor que él empezaba a rechazar en su cuerpo tenía encerrado a Peter en su despacho.

Consumido por la angustia, el castaño se hallaba mirando los papeles (manchados con sus lágrimas) del internado donde quería mandar a Tony.

Después de muchas horas, donde creyó que iba a morir por la angustia, el amigable vecino, arrugó los papeles en pequeños bollos y los arrojó a la basura.

Por mucho que quisiera, por mucho que sintiera que escupía al recuerdo de Tony consiguiéndole un reemplazo tan rápido no podía alejarse de ese niño. Le dolía en el alma pensarlo.

No sabía cómo diablos había pasado, quizás todas las horas que pasaban juntos o en la forma en la que lo veía progresar; Incluso llegó a pensar que fueron sus besos o lo bien que se sentía teniéndolo encima, pero por el motivo que fuera, absurdamente, se había vuelto a enamorar de ese hombre.

¿Uno se podía enamorar dos veces de la misma persona?

Aquella pregunta llevaba desvelando a Peter por noches. Por qué él así lo sentía. Sentía que ese Tony no era el suyo, pese a que los sentimientos en su interior eran exactamente iguales y eso lo asustaba. Recordaba muy claramente cómo su mundo se vino abajo al recibir el llamado de F.R.I.D.A.Y., al escuchar la mortecina voz de Strange al confirmarle que su Tony se había disuelto en el tiempo.

Si usaba un poco su cabeza, cosa que estaba siendo muy difícil para él desde la misma noche en que besó a Tony en su recámara, podría entender cómo pasó.

¿Y es que quién no caería rendido ante esa sonrisa? ¿Cómo no sucumbías a su inteligencia? ¿Quién se resistía a tan tentador cuerpo? ¿Cómo te alejabas de su adictiva personalidad?

Claro que igual le costaba disociar y muchas veces se sorprendía de las diferencias entre el chico y el adulto. Tony contra Tony eran tan diferentes como iguales. Hacía cosas en su interior ver que a sus dieciséis era aún confiado, dócil y hasta afectuoso. Le hacía preguntarse cómo fue de dura la vida con él, como la muerte de sus padres sellaría completamente su corazón impidiéndole a todos alcanzarlo otra vez. Y Peter... Peter veía esos fragmentos de su corazón entre alucinado y asustado.

Por supuesto que de estas diferencias ilógicamente se empezó a enamorar. Mientras el adulto era más reacio a las muestras de afecto, el chico reaccionaba más receptivamente y Peter (con un asombro absoluto) se sentía casi tímido con él y su búsqueda de cariño. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde salía aquella puñetera sensación de adolescencia que ni con Tony vivió, pero con ese niño... Diablos, era extraño, su estómago se tensaba, le daban cosquillas quería invitarlo al cine, a comer, a pasear. Todo era tan infantil, tan diferente a lo que alguna vez vivió...

Quizás el peor problema al que tenía que hacerle frente que ese Tony, generaba en él un nuevo Peter y eso era algo extraño, jamás esperó redescubrirse a sí mismo a esa edad. Mucho menos cuando se conocía tan bien.

El mayor jamás aceptaba sentarse a hacer algo tan mundano como ver una película con él, y pese a que Tony lograba desesperar a un santo con sus quejas, al final se recostaba contra su pecho y miraba unos instantes la película en silencio jugando distraídamente con la mano entre las suyas.

No es que Peter se fuera a quejar, esos momentos no se resistían mucho y pocos minutos después lo tenía sentado sobre su regazo volviendo nada su determinación de mantener distancia de él, hasta que lo dejara de golpear justo en su moral, el saber que se intentaba tirar a un niño sin importar su estado de luto.

Tampoco podía evitar sentir culpa. ¿Si eran la misma persona, por qué sentía tan mal cada vez que su mente insistía en ir hacia el chico y se olvidaba del grande?

Para esa altura Peter sabía que estaba intentando hacer malabares con más cosas de las que podía. Ahí apareció el internado. Ese día Tony hizo algo tierno por él y bastó asustarlo para que lo volviera a atacar y eso no podía seguir así. No porque no pudiera ponerlo en su lugar. La arrogancia sabía combatirla de memoria, no por nada pasó quince años con don engreído, era lo fácil que le resultó pensar en cómo acallarlo, en cómo podría acortar la distancia sujetarle esa boca respondona y meter en ella su lengua hasta hacer que Tony le pidiera que deje de resistirse a ellos y solo lo hiciera. El problema fue que Peter se vio aceptando, se vio diciéndole que sí, se vio olvidando y eso lo aterró.

Lo aterró porque aún no podía olvidarlo, aún dolía su falta, aún quedaba el recuerdo y la vieja pulsión de buscarlo por la Sede o en su cama.

Peter soltó un suspiro y se masajeó la frente dejándose la cordura en esa silla. Pensó en Tony, en el pequeño, en Rhodes y el estúpido internado. Si era justo y honesto consigo, la idea nunca lo sedujo. Pensar en separarse de Tony le daba tal ansiedad que cada noche soñaba más y más con él, pero tampoco le parecía muy honroso no respetar al otro Tony.

Algunas veces, mientras era la boca del menor la que lo derretía bajo sus ahora hábiles caricias, su mente conjuraba al mayor que supo doblegarlo y se retraía asqueado.

La culpa lo azotaba por todos lados y el miedo de estar usando al menor como remplazo, lo hería tanto como la ferviente necesidad de borrar los recuerdos dolorosos y con ellos, lo que había perdido.

El internado era la miserable forma que encontró de darse tiempo. Tony podría amar ese lugar. Lleno de ciencia y de niños prodigio. Iba a estar rodeado por primera vez de chicos de su edad con un cerebro si menos privilegiado que el suyo, pero en comparación con su primer paso por el MIT no iba a sentirse en inferioridad. Iba a sobresalir obviamente, pero sabía que no iba a acarrear con el estigma de su edad.

Por supuesto que lo único que volvía una opción al internado era la cercanía con la Sede. La palabra kilómetros entre Tony y él era impensable para la mente de Peter y saber que el chico iba a disfrutar de un cuarto privado lo motivaba a soñar con la posibilidad de dejar que Spider-Man le hiciera algunas visitas nocturnas luego de cumplir con sus deberes como el silencioso guardián que era.

Peter alzó la cabeza y se acarició el pecho dolorido. Era una verdadera lástima que aquello no fuera más una opción. Él no podía alejarse de Tony y de eso se encargó el responsable de aquella maldita situación.

Sabía que las palabras de Rhodes eran verdad, él intentaba alejar al chico de su lado por miedo y cualquier otra excusa era insultarse. Él mismo podía enseñarle lo básico para volver al MIT.

No le agradó lo que vio en los ojos de su mentor, le dio asco saber que estuvo cerca de herir a Tony por su miedo, pero también admitía que era humano y que los errores eran parte de su vida por más que muchos quisieran creer que era ese niñito de quince con más desparpajo que cerebro.

Quisiera poder ser perfecto, le encantaría decir que no se equivocaba, pero aquello era igual que decir que no se había enamorado del pequeño demonio que vivía bajo su techo. Una rotunda mentira.

Era un jodido idiota que se enamoró de un jodido hombre treinta años mayor, para luego venir a enamorarse del mismo jodido infeliz ahora quince años menor.

Suspiró y viendo la hora decidió ir a dormir. No tenía caso darle vueltas a la mañana siguiente iba a hablar con Tony; tenía que dejarle en claro ciertas cosas.

Peter se las arreglaría para forzarlo a ir con calma. No podía ser tan difícil. Tony lo hizo con él. Lo retuvo tres años a su lado hasta que fue mayor y dejó de alejarlo. Peter recordaba el dolor que le generaba verlo, el dolor de sentir que era inalcanzable. Él podía hacerlo mejor, podía... podía tener algo parecido a un comienzo de relación.

Podían ser amigos y... bueno, Peter podía no meterse en sus pantalones hasta asegurarse de que no pensaba en Tony y que no lo estaba usando de respaldo. Podía darle parte de su corazón en lo que el dolor por la pérdida se amortiguaba a un dolor aceptable y llevadero.

Sería difícil, mierda solo pensarlo le daba dolor de cabeza porque algo que no cambio con el correr de los años era la necesidad de Tony por tenerlo todo, por reclamar a alguien de una forma total. Ese chico iba a intentar arrancarle palabras que aún no se atrevía a ni pensar. Aparte, él notaba que estaba celoso del amor que Peter le tenía al hombre que supo ser y eso iba a ponerle las cosas difíciles; Pero Peter no era de los que se dejaban vencer con facilidad.

Tony le enseñó que tener lo que uno quiere no era un juego de niños, había que luchar con uñas y dientes y Peter quería a ese niño. Quizás no con la misma intensidad que quiso al mayor, pero era cosa de tiempo, era cosa de costumbre y años juntos para que eso volviera a pasar.

Y es que no podía seguir mirando en otra dirección, no podía seguir aferrándose al dolor para echarlo. Peter ya no aguantaba la distancia que puso entre los dos.

Fue culpa suya, lo reconocía, pero nadie lo preparó para algo así. Sabía lo que implicaba amar a Tony Stark, pero no tenía maldita idea qué diablos significaba amar a Anthony Edward Stark y por muy difícil que fuera aceptar que deseaba desesperadamente averiguarlo, ya no podía esconderlo.

Peter definitivamente había decidido olvidarse de sus dilemas morales. Ese niño desencadenaba algo que no podía controlar y si hacía quince años había logrado que un hombre maduro y adulto como Tony le diera una oportunidad, no podía ser tan complicado lograr lo mismo con un niño. Menos cuando aún recordaba los artilugios que su Tony usó con él. Casi parecía una locura, pero de alguna forma Tony le enseñó a ser lo que este Tony necesitaría y le dio las herramientas necesarias para asegurarse de conseguirlo.

Lo que Peter olvidó, gracias a que se hallaba muy entretenido pensando en las implicaciones de la nueva vida que se abría para él, era que Tony el adulto era un hombre golpeado por la vida y algo cansado; Mientras que el menor que en esos momentos gritaba victoria frente a una computadora con una IA completamente libre de protección y cuidado, era un chico muy determinando y al cual no le gustaba en lo absoluto que lo lastimaran y eso no tenía nada que ver la edad o la vida injusta. Eso formaba parte de su ADN y Peter lo recordaría mucho más rápido de lo que se imaginaba. Pues sin importar el tiempo o la edad, nadie lastimaba a Tony Stark y se salía con la suya. 


	8. Tony no aparece - Tony no aparece

Una de las primeras cosas que hizo con Tony, después de aceptar la nueva realidad, fue llevarlo a practicar tiro.

En aquel momento, todavía recordando el calor de sus labios contra los suyos y soñando despierto con el ligero peso de su cuerpo, se había dado cuenta que encerrarlos a los dos en esos pequeños cubículos no fue su mejor idea. Pero como siempre, tragó con fuerza y se dejó de idioteces. Pateó el miedo que le tenía al adolescente y lo ayudó a sujetar correctamente el arma.

Para él, la seguridad de Tony era una prioridad. Los intentos de secuestros habían finalizado hacía muchos años, pero —y no podía permitirse olvidar ese detalle— solo lo hicieron por el miedo que la humanidad empezó a sentir por Tony.

Lo amaban, era su héroe, pero si tú eras de ese selecto grupo de personas con inclinación a la ilegalidad, rápidamente aprendías a temerle al sujeto con las mejores armas del mundo. En especial si este usaba la más magistral joya de la ingeniería adherida a su firme y fuerte cuerpo.

Pero en ese momento, ¿qué miedo podía dar ese pequeño niño?

Ninguno, a menos que te llamaras Peter Parker y te acojonaras al sentir como tú cuerpo reaccionaba al mocoso, o te dieran ganas de huir solo de pensar que tus labios se curaban por propia voluntad al oírlo reír; No iba a decir para nada que no se atemorizaba en su silla cuando Tony alzaba la cabeza y luego de morder ligeramente su labio inferior, le daba la respuesta más astuta que alguna vez un alumno le dio.

No sabía si era porque lo había pillado con la guardia baja; o era por el hecho de que el dolor aún lo perseguía y sus risas le aliviaban el pesar; o si fue el simple hecho universal de que había sido diseñado para siempre caer rendido bajo su encanto, pero otra vez, estaba experimentando aquellos inexplicables sentimientos.

Por segunda vez en su vida sentía que era tan frágil que una sola palabra podría destruirlo, percibía cómo su cuerpo le era ajeno y respondía a otra cosa _—persona—_ y no a sus órdenes. Por eso se esforzaba en poner distancia de ese problemático chico.

Otra vez sus instintos lo obligaban a aceptar cosas que él no sabía que anhelaba, pero cada vez que se dejó guiar y permitió que Tony se le acercara lo suficiente, encontraba su premio.

Allí, enredado entre sus brazos, saboreando su dulce boca y dejando que esa vena de la dominación se hiciera cada vez más fuerte, con cada nueva orden o lección que le daba. Allí, justo cuando lo sentía jadear contra su boca, encontraba el consuelo que su alma rota clamaba.

Por supuesto, Tony se metió con él cuanto pudo en sus clases de tiro y una señal se activó en alerta cuando demostró ser incapaz de acomodar correctamente las piernas para poder disparar. Señal que no notó, porque se encontró a sí mismo sujetándole las caderas, acomodándolo mejor y pegándolo a él para mostrarle la pose correcta que sus hombros y espalda debían tener. Peter ni fue tan buen instructor ni consiguió no acariciar de más su cuerpo u oler su cabello. Peter quisiera decir que en ese estúpido cubículo fue un mentor hecho y derecho, pero Peter empezó siendo una chapuza de mentor con el que él tuvo. Uno que cada vez que podía le echaba una relojeada a su trasero en el traje.

Ahora, sentado solo en su taller, viendo con desesperación cómo F.R.I.D.A.Y y los seis satélites eran incapaces de encontrar el rostro de Tony entre los millones del mundo, podía recordar el suave perfume de su pelo. Mientras tecleaba desesperado afinando la interfaz de reconocimiento facial, ajustándola al joven rostro que buscaba y achicaba por variables de tiempo y distancia los lugares donde podía hallarse, sentía en sus yemas el tibio calor que había desprendido su cuerpo.

Como hacía una hora, cuando en un arranque de histeria le pidió a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que le mostrará las filmaciones del chico antes de desaparecer, en el instante en que Tony disparó (dando justo en el corazón de su diana) entendió lo idiota que era. Él, no Tony. Peter siempre iba a ser un idiota con respecto a Tony y sus capacidades y eso no iba a ser diferente por más que tuviera treinta años.

Tony le sonrió con arrogancia en su cara de estupefacto, y le recordó que era hijo del mayor fabricante de armas. Su familia había patentado la seguridad nacional, obvio que sabía disparar. 

En ese instante, mientras veía en una pantalla anexa como Tony salía con el mentón alzado por pasillo de su despacho, la misma sensación lo volvió a golpear. Era el mayor de los idiotas.

¿Por qué demonios no aprendía a cerrar la puerta de su despacho? Mejor aún, ¿Por qué pensó en el jodido internado? Tuvo que haber sabido que eso iba a ir tan mal como salió y debió darse cuenta de que, si Tony se enteraba, iba a lastimarlo. Le dolía cada uno de sus músculos por lo mucho que había llorado y lo desconsolado que se veía.

Recordó ese sentimiento rasgarle el pecho. Lo había sentido, pero tanto le dolía tener que aceptar que ya nada traería a Tony de regreso, tanto lo hería reconocer que no podría vivir si la versión joven del mismo hombre que mientras intentaba convencer a Rhodes de que lo mejor que podía hacer para darle a Tony la vida que se merecía (hasta que él aprendiera a manejar sus malditos sentimientos), no notó la diferencia. Estaba tan concentrado en el sabor amargo que llenaba su boca que no se le ocurrió pensar que parte del malestar que lo había tenido por horas llorando era compartido.

Se sentía morir, sabia de sobra lo que era que te cortaran el pecho de esa forma y hubiera preferido ello a lo que en ese momento le laceraba la piel.

El llanto no llegaba a bastar y por unos momentos creyó que podría morir. Lo único que podía decir a su favor —y esperaba que Tony estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo—, es que él había renunciado a la idea del internado ni bien lo vio.

Por eso llamó a Rhodes. Si podía convencer al coronel de que aquella era efectivamente una buena idea, él se forzaría a dejarlo ir. Porque podía decir de dientes para afuera que eso era lo mejor, que era un lugar increíble, pero ese día viendo todo aquello, entendió que o él iba a impartir clases allí, o definitivamente no podría volver dormir nunca más. Necesitaba esa suave caricia que Tony le daba cada puñetera noche para dormir.

Si el niño creía que no lo oía entrar, estaba muy equivocado y aunque estuviera dormido, siempre lo percibía cuando se acercaba. Solo cuando lo sentía irse se relajaba lo suficiente para que, incluso con la peor de las pesadillas enredando su mente, lo dejara descansar.

Y era por eso por lo que más se odiaba. Él siempre supo que no quería mandarlo a ese internado, ¿Por qué demonios no pudo descartarlo y ya? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan cobarde? ¿Por qué dejó que su orgullo lo incitara a defender aquella idea que no le agradaba? ¿En qué jodido momento se había vuelto como el maldito terco con el que vivía? Cuántas veces su Tony le hizo eso mismo, cuántas veces lo vio meterse en esos malditos problemas por terco.

 _No las suficientes—_ pesó.

Obviamente no las suficientes.

Apretó los ojos y se obligó a dejar eso de lado. No tenía caso, no en ese momento. Tendría tiempo de sobra para auto flagelarse luego cuando encontrará a Tony sano y a salvo.

—¿Pudiste acceder a Karen? —preguntó harto de su mente, el autodesprecio no lo acercaba a Tony.

— _No, me sigue bloqueando_. —informó F.R.I.D.A.Y. y sintió la histeria crecer en su pecho.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó dándole un fuerte golpe a la mesa con el puño firmemente cerrado e imaginándose esos hermosos ojos castaños que le sacaban el aire de los pulmones cuando se deslizaban por su cuerpo, desnudándolo con la mirada.

Observó como la mesa se abollaba, pero no se rompía y agradeció que Tony las hubiera hecho todas a prueba de Peter follando o siendo follado. Caso contrario, la hubiera destruido y no estaba de humor para que le echarán la bronca por no mantener la compostura.

—Como puede ser que un niño de dieciséis años pueda contigo y conmigo —gimió apretándose la frente cansado y desesperado.

—Uno normal seguro no podría —dijo Happy entrando por las puertas a su espalda, forzando a que su cuerpo se tensara aún más.

 _Genial, lo que faltaba_ —pensó disgustado.

—Pero ambos sabemos que ese chico no entra en esa categoría.

Caminó hasta donde él se hallaba y se acomodó sentándose en su escritorio. Como no pareció importarle nada los papeles que tenía allí, no se molestó en decirle que sacara su trasero de ellos, y se limitó a responder a su comentario.

—Era sarcasmo —gimió dejando la mano en su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos. No quería ver a nadie— Siempre se lo dije a Shuri. Aprender con la tecnología ya dada es mucho más fácil. Por eso ella superó a Tony. Él la creaba a medida que la necesitaba, su base era prehistórica. Sé que ahora es y va a ser más inteligente, está vez tienen una base impecable —retiró la mano de cara y se armó de valor para clavar en Happy su mirada, demasiado fastidiado como para fingir que era fuerte.

Quiso reír cuando vio cómo sus ojos se agrandaban, sus cejas se disparaban y su boca se abría preso del desconcierto.

Seguro que la cara hinchada y roja, con los ojos vidriosos y la nariz irritada era algo que no se esperó encontrar al verlo de frente. No lo juzgaba, alguien que había estado impartiendo órdenes a los gritos —hecho una fiera— y que casi se va a las manos con su antiguo mentor —para defender su punto—, no tenía cara de quién se encierra a llorar luego de todo eso, odiándose a cada instante.

—Supongo que no traes novedades. —dijo para llenar el silencio que los rodeó.

Poco le interesaba volverse objeto de debate. Sabía que Happy lo entendía, lo dijo en la sala hacía unas horas mientras que Rhodes le decía que aquello era su culpa, pero no le apetecía ser defendido. No lo merecía. Eso en verdad era su culpa y le hubiera agradado que Rhody le hubiera ensartado un golpe por ello.

—Supones bien. No está en ningún hospital de la zona.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó sin esperanza real.

Los medios hubieran enloquecido de solo ver a un niño de dieciséis con el ADN Stark.

**"El hijo secreto del millonario"**

La noticia hubiera sido de orden mundial hasta que alguien se diera cuenta que no era su hijo y la cosa sólo se volvería simplemente épica.

—Me colé en terapia intensiva y la sala de emergencias. —le explicó con paciencia— No está en ninguno de la zona.

—¿Llamaste a Banner?

—Está fuera del país, dice que no tiene contacto con Tony desde que le dijiste que ya no necesitaba un chequeo diario. Tiene programado volver en un mes, pero que si lo necesitas antes, puede programar un vuelo para dentro de una hora.

Apretó los labios y corriendo la vista, aceptó una dolorosa verdad.

—Dile que vuelva, supongo que Tony no va a querer saber nada de mí una vez que vuelva y... Va a necesitar alguien que le de clases particulares. El MIT es muy exigente y tiene que entrar con un nivel aceptable.

—Perfecto. Supongo que no más inter-

Peter lo miró con odio y Happy alzó las manos defendiéndose.

—Solo estaba corroborando.

—Pensé que estábamos del mismo lado. —suspiró sintiéndose infantil por formar un puchero.

—No, eso fue estúpido. Pero no me parecía que Rhodes necesitara ayuda. Lleva meses metiéndose contigo y no se me antojaba darle más letra —dijo con una mueca antes de mirarlo más detenidamente—. ¿Vas a seguir intentando evitar lo inevitable o ya lo aceptaste?

Peter se tensó y suspiró al cabo de unos segundos. Meneó la cabeza negando y pensó con triste resignación en la pila de planes que trazó en la noche. Ya ninguno servía, ninguno iba a ser posible. El pecho le dolía, su cabeza palpitaba y terror de haber arruinado todo antes de hacerlo funcionar lo tenía ansioso como nada jamás lo tuvo.

—No pongas esa mirada Parker, te pareces tanto a él que me provoca ofrecerte un trago.

—Tú no te pongas como Rhodes y Pepper —se quejó— No paran de intentar que me lie con él. No creo que sea tan difícil solo dejarme hacer las cosas a mi modo.

Happy sonrió y le chasqueó la lengua.

—Yo solo quiero que seas feliz —se disculpó— Y quiero que él lo sea. Casualmente, para eso el otro es la respuesta.

—Sí, ya. Pero yo aún...

—Peter, no digo que esté de acuerdo con lo que ellos dos dicen o hacen. —lo cortó— Y yo no me disculparé por ellos. Yo solo habló por mí y si estás enojado por toda esta mierda, deberías dejar de esconderte en el taller y darles la cara. —le recordó con un poco de dureza.

Peter apretó los labios y no dijo nada. Sabía que debería haberles dicho algo, sabía que no podía dejarse influenciar o enojarse y no hacer nada. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que nadie se metiera con él pues Tony siempre se encargaba eso. Ahora no iba a estar ahí para evitarle los regaños o las indiscreciones ajenas. Ahora Peter debía dejar de jugar a ser un niño y tomar responsabilidades que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

—Lo siento, sé que tú jamás me obligaste a-

—Peter, nadie te quiso obligar a nada. Sé que ellos no fueron los reyes del entendimiento, pero hijo, cuando llegues a nuestra edad, una donde tus mejores amigos empiezan a morir... la verdad es que ves el tiempo con otra perspectiva. —suspiró suavemente— Si te sirve de algo, no creo que ninguno de ellos quisiera solo lastimarte, o pensar en Tony y nada más. Pero... Peter, no se las dejaste fácil, te encerraste por meses en este taller y las únicas veces que veíamos al chico que fue a Alemania, era cuando Tony se metía contigo. —le explicó haciendo que alzara el rostro para verlo— Arregla las cosas con ellos luego de que esto pase. Hazlo, porque no quiero ver que te conviertes en Tony. Era mi mejor amigo, pero no era un hombre perfecto y muchos de los problemas que tuvo eran resultado de guardarse la mierda hasta explotar y joderla. ¿Bien?

Peter hizo una meca y asintió. La verdad esa decisión a la que había llegado consigo mismo no era producto de lo que Pepper o Rhodes dijeran. De hecho, una parte infantil de él solo quería retrasar las cosas para enseñarles quien mandaba, pero luego el dolor en su pecho hacía que se diera cuenta que no había porqué empujar tan lejos su rebeldía. Él tomó sus decisiones y pese a que le dolía que no hubiera tenido la mínima compasión, en verdad no quería arruinar tantos años de amistad.

No los entendía y le dolía que hubieran lanzado tanto peso y tantas expectativas sobre él, impidiéndole atravesar aquella mierda con un poco de calma o incluso apoyo, pero Happy tenía un punto. Los echó cada vez que intentaron acercarse. Estuvo tan centrado en traer a Tony, que los alejó de su lado porque sabía que ellos habían aceptado más fácilmente que su amigo había muerto.

Peter lo había sentido. Él también lo supo nada más ver las dudas de Strange la primera vez que lo llamaron contándole lo que había pasado. Una parte de él supo desde el inicio que, si Strange no lo arregló nada más enterarse, era porque no había mierda que hacer, pero no se había rendido y una parte de él los odiaba por hacerlo.

—Bien, luego hablaré con ellos... pero primero tengo que arreglar las cosas con Tony... si es que aún quiere escucharme. —añadió con pesadez.

Happy hizo un ruido con los labios como si eso fuera una nimiedad y Peter pecó dejándose convencer por unos pocos minutos de que eso era así.

—Muy bien. Me alegro por ti. Han pasado como ocho meses. No puedes solo quedarte encerrado en este taller enfurruñado. Solo te falta una botella de whisky. —añadió alzando la mano para apoyarla en su hombro con cariño— Sé que duele hijo, sé que lo extrañas. Yo también lo hago. Pero es hora de que aceptes que tú no moriste con él. Y créeme, Peter, él lo hubiera querido.

Asintió frotando sus ojos con los dedos, apretando ligeramente sobre los lagrimales impidiendo que más lágrimas cayeran. Escuchó atento como llamaba a Bruce y se encogió ligeramente de hombros al oír a Happy explicarle que iban a necesitar de él cuando volviera.

Aplicó más fuerza en sus dedos y un gemido se escapó cuando parte de su migraña se disipó al instante.

Con mal humor, sujetó las gafas que Happy le acercó a la mano y lo lanzó una mirada herida.

—Madura ¿Quieres? —masculló corriendo la boca del teléfono, solo para rodarle los ojos al puchero que lanzó.

No quería _tener que_ usar gafas.

—Ya —murmuró, sintiendo como sus ojos se sentían repentinamente menos cansados, sabía que no tenía caso así que solo las ajusto más y volvió la vista a las pantallas.

Sin dilatar la conversación, diciéndole una versión resumida y que francamente lo dejaba mejor parado de lo que merecía, Happy se despidió de Bruce y guardó el móvil.

—¿A dónde vas ahora? —preguntó sabiéndolo de sobra. Él le dio órdenes, al fin y al cabo.

—No voy a ir a la morgue. —le advirtió antes de que pudiera retrucar, algo para lo que no tenía fuerzas— Voy a ir a buscarlo por la ciudad. No pudo irse tan lejos.

—¿Con el R8? —preguntó decaído, desechando con la mano cada uno de los rostros que los satélites marcaban como posible coincidencia— Puede estar en la otra punta del país a esta hora.

Happy se acercó y apoyó otra vez la mano en su hombro luego de escuchar lo derrotado de su tono.

No había perdido la cabeza porque aquella conexión animal que sentía con Tony. Está le decía que al otro lado había furia, dolor y enojo. Por más que eso sonara a malas noticias, la verdad es que eran estupendas. No había miedo, no había desesperación y sobre todo: Tony no sentía abandono. Podía odiarlo, pero sabía que él estaba ahí y eso, dadas las circunstancias, era más de lo que se merecía.

Cerró los ojos atormentado. Dejó que el frío de la piel del guardián que Tony le dejó le trajera algo de calma a sus tumultuosos sentimientos y alzó la mano para poder apretar con más fuerza la ya arrugada mano de Happy.

—La cagué. —susurró dándole voz a sus pensamientos con la cabeza gacha y una vulnerabilidad que a Rhodes no le quiso mostrar.

—Olímpicamente —reconoció soltándose de su agarré para alzarle el rostro, dejando una tímida y rápida caricia en su barbilla que le llegó al corazón.

Happy no era de los que te daban abrazos, pero Peter sentía en esas pequeñas caricias, casi dadas con timidez, el más cálido de todos los contactos.

—Creo que son muchos años al lado de Tony. Es contagioso. —dijo divertido, dándole otros pequeños golpes en el hombro— Todos lo hicimos alguna vez. Es su influencia, no te des mucho crédito.

Riendo sin ganas se acomodó las gafas y miró al mejor ejemplo de padre que tuvo después de Ben conoció.

—Yo en verdad no quise herirlo. —suspiró sintiendo su pecho oprimirse— Jamás lo haría.

—Lo sé Peter —suspiró Happy acomodándole el pelo mirándolo apenado— Pero cuando lo encuentres, asegúrate que él se entere. Los internados... No fueron buenos para él, siempre lo dejaban solo ahí. Si hubieras usado tus neuronas y hubiera hablado conmigo antes te lo hubiera dicho.

—Yo nunca haría eso, lo sabes yo... —se defendió sintiéndose mucho peor que antes— Yo sé que me porte mal con él los primeros seis meses, pero estos meses... Yo... Creía que él notaba la diferencia.

—Podemos decir que él toda la vida va a ser una persona literal. —asintió sin poder decir nada, era verdad— Y a menos que se lo digas con todas las letras, él siempre va a suponer lo peor. ¿Entiendes? Siempre le dieron lo peor, no es tu culpa, pero tienes que aceptarlo y actuar en consecuencia.

Dejó a sus ojos vagar por el taller y sintió como la furia se volvía real en su interior. Contra sus venas la sangre empezaba a hervir y el odio hacia Howard aumentó.

—¿Qué le hicieron? —gimió pensando en la infancia de Tony, si ya era así de adolescente, no quería pensar que fue de a él cuando fue un pobre niño— ¿Cuándo... ¿Cuándo se convirtió en esto? Es muy joven para este tipo de comportamiento. —se quejó frustrado, señalando el momento donde Tony alzaba la cabeza y le pedía a Karen que localice a Strange— No debería poder domar así sus emociones. Eso no es control Happy, eso es una locura. —finalizó con asco.

—¿Hubieras preferido que vaya por ti y te mate? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza.

—Claro que sí, encantado le daba un arma para que acabe conmigo —gruñó frustrado— ¿Pero esto? —dijo acercando la imagen para ver el demacrado rostro de Tony recuperarse con asquerosa facilidad.

No iba a decir que aquello no fue del todo su culpa, nunca iba a desconocer que él empujó al chico a ese estado. Pero si tan solo Tony hubiera hablado con él..., si como las personas normales y solo le hubiera echado en cara lo basura que era por pensar en mandarlo al internado, no estarían en esa situación.

—Peter, no hay un cuándo. Ningún acontecimiento desencadenó esto. —se lamentó— No era el niño más feliz del mundo, abierto y demostrativo y un buen día simplemente cambió.

—Me cuesta creerlo. —masculló ácidamente.

Se negaba a creer que aquella sonrisa que le desorganizada los pensamientos, fuera una consecuencia de la madurez y que no proviniera de su infancia.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a armar una oración?

—¿Eh? —masculló dando un respingo ante aquel brusco cambio de tema.

—Después de que te enseñaran un montón de palabras, ¿no? —siguió Happy sin hacerle caso a su desconcierto.

—Supongo, ¿Eso qué tiene...?

—¿Y una oración con lógica? —preguntó esa vez, pese a que él seguía meneando la cabeza sin entender nada— Después de que aprendieras el significado y el contexto de cada una de esas palabras. ¿Verdad?

—Eso creo...

—Y pese a todo, no podríamos decirme cuando es que te enseñaron eso exactamente. Claro, quizás recuerdes cuando te enseñaron a decir «Hola», pero no podrías decirme cuando entendiste que es un saludo y que se dice solo a las personas que conoces en la calle y no que vas saludando a cualquier transeúnte.

Peter pensó en eso, y pese a entender el punto, seguía sin entender qué diablos hacían debatiendo sobre el lenguaje y su correcta implementación social o la injerencia de éste en la crianza y desarrollo intelectual de un niño.

—Correcto —dijo con impaciencia— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Tony, Happy?

—Que así fue con él. Cada día que pasaba, crecía en un ambiente... distante. No sucedió algo en particular que lo hiciera darse cuenta de las cosas, aprendió día a día. Sí, seguro que tenía ilusiones y había días en los que se dejó llevar por ellas, pero... esa no fue una coraza que implantó después de algo, fue una que construyó por falta de algo. —su boca calló y la tristeza se intensificó en su pecho.

Odín fue muy cruel con Tony. Peter podía sentir tristeza pensando en el adulto, pero más dolor le daba el joven. Ese Tony vivía en una época dónde el destrato a su persona era algo que vivía día a día y él tuvo la osadía de olvidarlo. Claro que el chico se aferró a todos los adultos de ese tiempo como un sediento a un vaso de agua, casi atragantándose, dejando que parte del líquido se volcara sobre su mentón por las prisas, demasiado desesperado como para tomarlo con calma. Tony en ese momento sufría el peor de todos los abandonos, ese que pocos entienden, que pocos padecen: ser invisible a los ojos de los que se suponen tienen que amarte más que a nada en el mundo.

Howard podía amar a su hijo, pero jamás sabría cómo conectar con este, jamás podría hacerle saber eso a Tony. Y Peter lo olvido.

—Se crió mayormente solo —continuó Happy— o al cuidado de otros. María sí estaba, pero no lo suficiente para quedarse a su lado y no irse con Howard. No voy a hablar de la relación que ellos tuvieron, sabes mejor que nadie que eso lastimó a Tony por años. Así que, así como tú aprendiste a hacer oraciones con lógica cuando aprendiste inconscientemente el significado de las palabras...

—Tony aprendió a reconocer sus sentimientos una vez que los empezó a sentir. —susurró, sintiendo tanta pena que su corazón se estremeció como si fuera a romperse.

—Exacto, le teme a lo que no sabe que es, porque nunca las sintió. Si sabe que es el amor, su madre lo amaba, pero... ¿Eso que le das tú? No es el mismo tipo de amor, y al no reconocer que es, eso lo asusta. Por eso se esconde. Simplemente no sabe qué hacer y le da vergüenza equivocarse. Es un niño Peter. Uno caprichoso, terco y arrogante, pero es un niño que no sabe cómo se siente que lo querían, pero sí que lo echen.

—Por el mal nacido de su padre —gruñó exponiendo los dientes. 

—Supongo que fue el factor más significativo... Pero creo, que fue más a causa de ser un ejemplo que de lastimarlo a propósito. Después de todo, Howard era igual, de alguna forma se las arregló para que Tony creyera que no lo amaba.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y meditó unos instantes en esas palabras.

—Yo me metí bajo esa coraza —dijo sintiéndose incluso peor.

—Lo habías hecho si, él te abrió la puerta, pero creo que fue solo porque tú lo forzaste a ello.

—Dos veces. —agregó sintiendo que el malestar en su estómago aumentaba al pensar en el niño que lloraba destrozado por su traición.

—Bueno Parker, estás de suerte, la tercera es la vencida. —comentó riendo con un poco de humor.

Rodó los ojos y los volvió a clavar en las nuevas imágenes que esperaban de su escrutinio. Se deshizo de todas, ya que ninguna era el chico que buscaba.

—¿Nada? —preguntó curioso Happy acercándose a las pantallas.

—No, nada...

Su amigo se inclinó más y miró todas las imágenes correr soltado pequeños jadeos sorprendidos y algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa cuando una imagen se ampliaba a la espera de su decisión final.

Después de que desechó otras tres, Happy se volvió a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Todas las posibles coincidencias las tienes que revisar tú?

—Eh... no, es que los satélites tienen un margen más amplio de coincidencia. Mientras que F.R.I.D.A.Y. tiene un cien por ciento de coincidencia, estos encuentran aceptable un noventa por ciento de similitud, por eso yo reviso los resultados preliminares.

—¿Esos satélites son peores que F.R.I.D.A.Y.?

—No... —murmuró desconcertado— Están diseñados para trabajar en conjunto con la persona que lo esté usando... ¿Por qué no estás más preocupado? —le preguntó sintiendo la úlcera devorar los restos de su estómago al deshacerse de otras cinco imágenes.

—Tienes a Rhodes con la guardia nacional y los Marines buscándolo. Mandaste a Pepper con el presidente, para que te autorice a ponerlo en la lista de los más buscados, así no puedan sacarlo del país o cruzar ni una sola frontera. Tú con F.R.I.D.A.Y. usurparon seis satélites mundiales y los tienes interceptado todas las imágenes que pueden buscándolo. ¿Por qué me voy a preocupar? —se rio— Incluso si intentaran secuestrarlo, los idiotas esos nos dirían dónde están sin querer.

—Lo voy a encontrar. —gruñó con confianza.

—No lo dudo, solo... ¿Por qué no le enseñas que la próxima pruebe con decirnos que le está pasando? —gruñó dándole un golpe en el brazo antes de irse— Estaré dando vueltas por el centro, me imagino que fue a parar al lugar más llamativo que encontró.

—Prueba con Central Park. —murmuró viendo las pantallas— Y llama a Banner —agregó inclinando la cabeza para ver las imágenes de las filmaciones de Tony.

En ella él y Strange estaban en el taller charlando. Sabía casi de memoria su conversación, lo había visto, sufrido y padecido incontables veces desde que esa mañana se dio cuenta que Tony no estaba.

Ya no tenía dudas, ya no se ponía peros o trabas. Tony, su Tony, no había pasado por todo eso para que él se cargara su futuro por terco y por cobarde. Jamás iba a olvidarlo, ahora veía que ese pensamiento era infantil. Jamás podría y si los recuerdos se empezaban a empañar, si acaso se olvidaba del sonido de su voz, sabía que el amor que le dio y que su sacrificio lo mantendrían vivo en su interior.

Peter había peleado con uñas y dientes, luchó por aferrarse al dolor jurándose a sí mismo que solo con la herida abierta lo podría mantener a su lado, pero cuando escuchó a Strange, cuando lo oyó decir que Tony solo quería cumplir su promesa de no romperle el corazón (pese a no lograrlo en lo absoluto) se convenció de que no podía soltar al chico, no podía rechazar la idea se ser feliz. Peter jamás podría ensuciar así la oportunidad que tan humillantemente Tony buscó para ellos.

Vio en las filmaciones como Tony juagaba con un pendrive y no le costó rastrear el momento exacto en que Tony lo desbloqueó. Un video, la fórmula para viajar en el tiempo. Karen hizo bien si trabajo y borró el vídeo, pero no pudo eliminar las filmaciones dónde se veía claramente a Tony viéndolo desde diferentes a ángulos y como los posteriores días desglosaba a la carrera fórmulas y más fórmulas.

Se imaginaba que si fue capaz de dejar un pendrive para una versión joven de él era porque entonces siempre supo sus riesgos. Otra vez fue tan idiota como para creer que Tony dio tumbos a ciegas, pero él tenía un plan y les iba a dar más tiempo juntos, así eso significará olvidarlo. Obviamente no pensaba en tener él más tiempo a su lado. Tony sólo pensó en conseguir tiempo para ambos o al final solo darle a Peter tiempo con un Tony, así fuera uno diferente.

Plasmada su arrogancia ¿No? Tremenda confianza tenía al creer que si todo salía mal, Peter igual se enamoraría de su versión adolescente. Viendo cómo todo eso salió no le queda más remedio que tragarse su molestia y aceptar que era verdad. Se preguntó con malestar si se rio de él, si cuando todo era planeado, el bastardo se alcanzó a imaginar lo loco que lo volvería su adolescente persona.

No podía enojarse porque básicamente Tony aplicó a la inversa esa ecuación. Dio por hecho que su yo de dieciséis años también lo amaría.

—¡Peter! Niño, despierta. —se quejó Happy y Peter asintió abochornado por lo que había empezado a pesar— ¿Qué necesitas de Banner? —reiteró.

—Déjalo en el santuario de Nueva York, —susurró recobrando el control— Alguien debe asegurarse de que Strange entienda cuál es el protocolo para hablar con Tony. —cuando vio en el vídeo, cómo el rostro de Tony palidecía y sus ojos se volvían cristalinos ante las duras palabras del Hechicero, apretó los dientes furiosos— Pero por sobre todo, alguien debe enseñarle cómo mierda hablar correctamente. —gruñó por lo bajo.

Happy solo asintió lanzándole una dura sonrisa y cruzó las puertas sin más.

Alzó la mano y acarició suavemente la pantalla en donde se veía el triste y derrotado rostro que tanto conocía, y le era a la vez tan extraño.

—Te lo voy a recompensar mi vida, lo prometo —susurró decidido viendo su vulnerable rostro endurecerse hasta quedar nuevamente frío e inexpresivo.

Que gracioso era todo. La noche anterior se durmió convencido de ir despacio, de ir lento y no entregarse por completo hasta sentirse más seguro de lo que Tony sentía. En la noche mientras la oscuridad volvía a rodearlo, Peter se dijo a sí mismo que podía incluso dejar correr esa vena infantil y cortejarlo como el maldito adolescente que nunca fue, pero ahí iba Tony, hacía eso y todo lo que pensó que podría contener le explotaba en la cara.

 _Adiós lentitud_ —pensó con un resoplido. Adiós buenas intenciones de ir lentamente en la dirección que todo su cuerpo tiraba. No podía ir en automático, Tony Stark no funcionaba en ninguna velocidad que no fuera a quinta y a fondo, con el pie en el acelerador y sin miedo. Con Tony era a 400k/h o no iba.

Pasó tantas horas, tantos días y meses esforzándose en ver las diferencias que omitió completamente las similitudes. Se olvidó de que era caprichoso y orgulloso. Era soberbio y valiente. Pero por sobre todo, ese cabrón llevaba en las venas la maldad, el desparpajo y la rebeldía. Peter era joven cuando se enamoró de su atrevimiento, de su osadía. Era increíble cómo no tenía miedo, como no se doblegaba por nadie, dueño de todo, amo de sí.

Peter abusó de la suerte sometiendo al chico, tratándolo de incapaz. Lo veía frágil, lo veía pequeño, jamás recordó que no era una botella de whisky o las canas las que hacían de Tony un hombre valiente, era ese corazón suyo. Quizás curtido por muchos más años de sufrimiento y soledad, pero la rebeldía no se la dio la vida, la llevaba en las venas, incrustada en su ADN.

Era un salvaje, odiaba las reglas o los estándares, era todo menos sumiso y sus ojos brillaban con el saber, con la aventura y el poder descubrir y romper cada límite que se le daba. No había cielo para él, no había techo o algo que lo pudiera contener. Peter se enamoró de su fuerza, de su astucia y si no hubiera pasado tantos meses buscando lo que no era, habría podido ver qué aquello que lo convirtió en Iron Man, era algo que, a sus dieciséis años, ya había aprendido y que con alcohol y drogas tapó.

—Y cuando lo haga —juró— Voy a enseñarte a dejar de hacer esto. —gruñó impotente.

Peter asintió y se puso a la labor. No iba a dejar que ese chico le ganará. Antes se le enfriaban las pelotas.

—Bien Stark, te robaste mi IA. —murmuró ajustado las gafas con una sonrisa traviesa— Eso no fue muy inteligente, las hiciste fieles a sus dueños.

Hacía muchos, muchos años, cuando Tony se negó a retirar el monitor bebé, él había vuelto a piratear los sistemas de Karen y se las ingenió para suplantar ciertos tipos de comandos. Antes de enviar cualquier imagen a la central de F.R.I.D.A.Y pasaban por un filtro que él mismo aplicó, así solo determinado contenido (que él mismo aprobaba) llegaba a vista de Tony.

Él, a diferencia del mocoso que ahora era su novio, entendió algo que el travieso castaño no. Aquello era para cuidarlo, vigilarlo también, pero sobre todo era por protección.

Por contrario a Tony, él solo decidió darse más privacidad, mientras que el pequeño petulante con sonrisa matadora decidió darse completa libertad.

Por aquel entonces, había diseñado una ventana en el sistema de Karen, una que solo él pudiera hallar y que conectó a Internet (no estaba seguro desde dónde podría necesitar borrar material).

Cuando la pantalla mostró otra vez el conocido cartel de acceso denegado, gruñó impotente.

Claro que la maldita de Karen era astuta y lo había estado bloqueando todo el día

Lo único bueno que podía decir a su favor, era que por la forma azarosa de esa acción, con claves y códigos tan distintos entre sí, imaginaba que había dejado algún algoritmo que lo retuviera, pero no que le impidiera el acceso total. Sólo tenía que ganar. Y él no se rendía fácilmente.

Pensó en Tony, solo y asustado, pensó en su frágil y vulnerable cuerpo cayendo en las garras de algunos secuestradores, dispuestos a poseer su privilegiado cerebro. Ahora Iron Man podía estar en su corazón, pero no en su cuerpo y eso nadie lo dejaría pasar.

Furioso se imaginó como lo mantenían cautivo en un sucio cuarto y empezó a trabajar con más ahínco.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿Cuántas cámaras fallaron antes de que perdiéramos su pista? —preguntó, intentando no pensar en que volvía a ser echado de Karen.

 _—Treinta_ —respondió automáticamente.

Sabía que debía estar preocupado, y lo estaba, pero aun así no pudo frenar la ligera sonrisa orgullosa que se coló por sus labios. 

Era impresionante, el maldito toda la vida iba a ser impresionante.

—¿Y tienes una idea de cómo logró eso? —murmuró retomando su camino dentro de Karen.

Pasó los primeros tres cortafuegos, y cuando el cuarto bloqueo apareció, apretó los dientes tecleando furiosamente.

— _Un bloqueador de señal._

—Niño astuto, —pensó en lo simple y obvio. Discreto y fácil— ¿Lo diseñó él mismo?

 _—Obviamente_.

—Tú si sabes que no hay nada de lo que estar muy orgullosa, ¿no? —preguntó meneando con desaprobación la cabeza— Si lo secuestran, crees que será lo suficientemente listo como cuando fue lo de Afganistán, o dirías que esa preciosa boca que tiene no va a... ¡Joder sí! —gritó cuando tuvo accesos— Karen —saludó, reclinándose en la silla con una mezcla enferma de tranquilidad, histeria y furia.

Casi quería echarse a bailar a los gritos y saltos por todos lados. Por un momento sintió que estaba con Mes en su cuarto y juntos habían vencido al mismísimo Tony Stark. Con una sonrisa triste recordó a su amigo y se juró devolverle pronto una de todas las llamadas que mandó al buzón cuando Tony desapareció. Había hecho muchas cosas mal en esos meses. Fue mezquino, un amo amigo y un pésimo mentor, pero lo juraba, las iba a remediar todas.

— _Hola Peter. Al fin. —dijo_ su IA divertida.

—¿Ahora me cambiaste por un niño? —se quejó, sabiendo que si estuviera en problemas, ella le hubiera advertido nada más tener comunicación.

Pese a eso, empezó a navegar en los sistemas de su IA y volvió a trabajar en el enlace que obviamente el maldito niño se encargó de desactivar.

Ni siquiera le extrañaba, le sorprendió la rapidez, pero él siempre cometía el mismo error con Tony, lo subestimaba. Al joven y al grande, cada que creía que no podía sorprenderlo más, adulto y ahora niño le daban una cachetada a su realidad.

 _—Tú me dijiste que lo cuide_. —se defendió.

—Me dejaste afuera —masculló ofendido.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio que su trabajo se desintegraba y se forzó a volver a empezar. Un simple error podía tenerlo cualquiera y se aseguró de prestar más atención esta vez.

Una idea empezó a formarse en su cabeza y por más que le hubiera encantado desecharla, se forzó por profundizar su trabajo y buscar el causante de su fallo.

 _—Tú te fuiste con F.R.I.D.A.Y_ —le dijo en el mismo tono y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, pero la IA de Tony los calló a los dos.

 _—Tengo su ubicación_ —dijo F.R.I.D.A.Y. en un tono completamente exasperado— _¿Van a seguir peleando, o puedo prepararte el auto Peter?_

—¿Karen? —preguntó divertido viendo cómo está vez si lograba enlazarla.

Definitivamente solo debía calmarse. Por un segundo alcanzó a creer que si hubiera perdido a su IA., F.R.I.D.A.Y no estaba mal, pero no era su Karen.

Sintiendo que el poder volvía a estar en sus manos, visto que de esa forma sabría dónde estaba Tony, que estaba haciendo y con quien, se permitió respirar con un poco de tranquilidad.

Aún sentía ganas de ir a por él, buscarlo y dejarle ese precioso culo rojo e imposible de usar por una semana, pero nada podía quitar de su cuerpo la tranquilidad de saber que Tony estaba bien.

Estaba muy jodido, extremadamente jodido por culpa de ese precioso chico.

 _—Tony está... entretenido, no creo que quiera irse por un tiempo_. —dijo Karen y reclinándose contra el escritorio, buscó los signos de Tony.

«Entretenido» era no ser justo, por el ritmo de su corazón, diría que Tony estaba teniendo un día de lo más interesante. Le pico un poco la envidia, quería estar ahí con él, pero controlando esa cosa oscura que se alzaba en su interior cuando el chico aparecía en su camino, reconoció que también eso lo hacía feliz. 

Tony no lo decía mucho, pero para era obvio que de niño no tuvo muchos días como ese. Siempre estudiando, siempre esforzándose por ser más de lo que Howard llegaría a soñar. Le dolía darse cuenta de que él no lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor, quizás no lo exigía o le decía que no era suficiente, pero una parte de su cabeza le decía que eso no era lo único importante.

Encerrarlo, por mucho que fuera por su seguridad, no era la definición de tranquilidad que seguro Tony tenía y en ese instante, las dudas lo atacaron.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y llama a Rhodes y a los demás, diles que ya no tienen que buscarlo, lo encontré e iré por él yo mismo. —murmuró distraído.

 _—Ya lo hice. ¿Algo más?_ —pestañó forzando a su mente a trabajar y mirando las pantallas, con la vista ligeramente desenfocada, pensó en que era lo más urgente.

—Revisa la zona, cualquiera con antecedentes que este rondando, quiero que lo marques. —pidió navegando por los sistemas de Karen, para descubrir que hizo Tony ese día, mientras pensaba seriamente que hacer ahora que lo había hallado.

_—Enseguida. ¿Qué rango?_

—¿Cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda? No quiero exagerar...

 _—Se nota._ —dijo la IA burlona y él frunció su ceño.

Podría ser peor, mucho peor. Cincuenta eran razonables, teniendo en cuenta de cómo esa porquería en su pecho aullaba desesperada por ir a buscarlo.

Descompuesto, se llevó las manos a su cabeza y tiró suavemente de su pelo. Odín que enfermante. Aquello incluso era peor que cuando tenía quince puñeteros años.

Deslizó la silla hacia atrás, y se reclinó apoyando los codos sobre sus muslos sosteniendo su cabeza.

¿Qué podía hacer? Casi todos sus instintos le decían que vaya allá, lo cogiera de esa preciosa cabellera y lo arrastrará hasta aquel taller dónde podría darle una divina lección, pero no estaba seguro de que el método Stark fuera lo que estaba necesitando.

Las palabras de Karen se repitieron en su mente, _«Esta entretenido, no creo que quiera irse»._ No debía. Ese era el punto. Eso mismo lo empujó al internado. No que Tony fuera feliz o estuviera entretenido, era lo que eso generaba en él. Esa ansiedad de tenerlo cerca, de ver con sus propios ojos que hacía. La asfixia que le producía no estar cerca de él por si lo necesitaba...

Ya no se preguntaba qué pasaba con él, lo sabía, sus instintos se habían descontrolado y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de sujetar a Tony con los dientes y tenerlo muy quieto cerca (o bajo) suyo para cuidarlo. Y eso, sí que era enfermo.

Tony no era algo que pudiera encerrar en la casa para tenerlo bajo vigilancia estricta. Debía dejarlo ser libre y cometer errores, hacer estupideces como aquellas, pero esos pensamientos lo llevaron a pensar en el internado... en resumen no podía lograrlo sin perder la cabeza en el proceso.

No tenía que dejar de hacer cosas solo porque él no pudiera manejar del todo la distancia. Hizo cuanto pudo para mantener esos instintos a raya los primeros seis meses. Se esforzó por despreciarlo, encontrarlo repugnante o lo que fuera, pero esa masa oscura que se retorcía dentro suyo seguía gritándole que se acercara, llamándolo con un canto irresistible hacia ese pequeño y delineado cuerpo.

Claro que nada funciono y una vez que se besaron, toda esperanza se rompió.

Shuri fue la que le dio la respuesta a lo que estaba mal con él, después de eso.

Desesperado y sin entender su propia mente, le había mandado una muestra de sangre y una tomografía, necesitaba que ojos clínicos y no influenciables lo estudiaran. Sabía que sus instintos podían ser un poco sobreprotectores y que se enlazaban a la persona que amara, pero aquello era tan distinto, tan desesperante.

Sentía que estaba a un paso de perder la cabeza y peor aún, a Tony en el proceso.

Su amiga no tuvo que abrir sus muestras para saber qué era lo que estaba mal, lo miró con tal cara de pena, que se dio cuenta que la pregunta que le había hecho debía ser absurdamente estúpida, ya que ella en general intentaba no humillarlo con su cerebro.

¿Qué le dijo?

Cuando tenía quince, sus instintos le gritaron que se acerque a Tony, que se quede a su lado. Se sentía imposiblemente seguro bajo su ala, sus instintos le gritaban que ese hombre lo iba a cuidar sin importar que, podía ser débil o imprudente, ya que con Tony tenía quien lo fuera a sujetar si se caía. Por ello, pese al dolor que le causaba, no se podía alejar.

Se quedó a su lado cuanto tiempo fue necesario, y por eso, cuando Tony y él se encontraron en esa bahía tres años después, no escapó otra vez.

Él se había mantenido a su lado en el taller, riendo de sus malos chistes, soportando su mal humor, ayudándolo en sus proyectos; Se quedó a su lado en la sede como un amigo, no como un colega. Cenaban todos juntos y cuando Rhodes y Visión desaparecían, él pedía unas pizzas y escuchaba cualquier anécdota que Tony quisiera contarle. Estuvo ahí cuando se separó definitivamente de Pepper y le ponía hielos en el whisky cuando los sombríos recuerdos lo atacaban.

Así mismo, era el encargado de vaciar a sus espaldas las botellas y ponía mucho empeño en meterse en cuanto problema encontrara por el camino, dándole un motivo para liberar su mente.

Para cuando Tony estuvo listo para continuar, miró a su costado y ahí estaba él. Como esos últimos tres años, él estaba ahí.

Ahora, que todo era tan distinto, Shuri dio con la obvia (jodidamente obvia) verdad. Sus instintos le gritaban que Tony no podía cuidarse solo, quizás lo pudiera hacer en el futuro, pero no ahora.

Y él tenía que protegerlo, tenía que cuidarlo. Darle lo que necesitara. Y para empeorar su voluble mente, Tony respondía a estos instintos. Siempre que una situación lo estresaba, terminaba encontrando un hueco a su lado, y se rozaba contra él.

Nada sexual, nada obvio, solo un ligero acercamiento, solo un leve contacto con cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Un rose de manos, una ligera caricia a su brazo, lo que sea, pero Tony se acercaba a él cuando se ponía nervioso y sus instintos gruñían sacando los dientes por ello. Le encantaba, joder que lo amaba y eso no era exagerar.

Se sentía tan bien cada que Tony lo buscaba por protección, que en ese momento contemplando su realidad, sopesaba seriamente la opción de auto infringirse dolor.

Se despreciaba tanto... solo de recordar la expresión de Tony al salir de su despacho, quería partir su propio cuello. Por no mencionar la jodida y maldita charla con Strange.

—¿Karen, está bien? —preguntó mirando fijamente sus pies— Digo, no necesita nada...

— _No, está bien. Se está divirtiendo. Tiene la situación bajo control._

Una mueca de desagrado tiró de la comisura de su boca, pero se esforzó por recordar que debía hacer. Debía dejarlo, vigilar dónde estaba, cuidar de que no se metiera en ningún apuro y esperar a que se moviera.

Así mismo también sabía que si a la noche osaba no ir a la Sede, él podía ir a buscarlo y así fuera a la fuerza o a rastras, iba a traerlo de regreso para asegurarse que ese malnacido supiera quién diablos era él.

— _Peter, creo que querrás ver esto..._

Aún con la vista en sus pies, dudó sobre si era o no aconsejable. Quizás debía disminuir el rango... ¿Cincuenta kilómetros? ¿En Nueva York? Por seguro la lista iba a ser alarmante y teniendo muy presente su estado actual, ¿Qué tanto tiempo le iba a tomar salir corriendo?

—Achica el rango —gimió usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no alzar la vista. Tony en verdad jamás le perdonaría que él fuera a buscarlo si estaba a salvo y lejos se todo peligro— Solo redúcelo a cinco cuadras a la redonda de donde él está...

 _—Peter, en verdad necesitas mirar esto_ —reiteró F.R.I.D.A.Y y esa vez lo sintió.

Sintió como cada uno de los vellos de su piel se erizaba, como un hormigueo furioso empezó a arañarle la piel de su cuello.

Lentamente, con las manos enredadas en su nuca, intentado disipar el cosquilleo molesto, alzó la vista y se quedó lívido con los ojos como platos.

—¿Q-qué rango es? —susurró con la voz quebrada.

Frente a él, en un mapa de Nueva York se veía un punto rojo rodeado de al menos y sin exagerar cincuenta de color verde, amarillo y azul. Estos estaban tan encimados que preguntar sería estúpido, pero su cerebro se había apagado.

Verdes: Antecedentes por tráfico de sustancias.

Amarillos: Antecedente por robo y secuestros.

Azules: Antecedentes por asesinato.

_—Menos de cuarenta metros cuadrados._

El aire abandonó sus pulmones y se precipitó sobre el teclado. ¡Maldita sea!

—¡¿Dónde diablos está metido?! —gritó accediendo a los archivos se Karen.

— _En un bar a las afueras del Bronx._ —informó lentamente abriendo para él las especificaciones del bar.

Las palabras « _Fuck Angel's_ » brillaba en un rojo neón, tras la desvencijada puerta de madera rota y por seguro que las manchas que se apreciaban estaban formadas de sangre.

Sintiendo como la racionalidad se iba de su cuerpo siendo violentamente aplastada por la locura, abrió los programas de Karen y halló lo que buscaba en segundo.

Abriendo el acceso a la cámara, vio con sus propios ojos horrorizado la dura realidad.

En la pantalla gigante que tenía frente a él se empezó a reproducir en vivo lo que Tony veía, y por el plano y la altura de este, asumió que el hijo de puta tenía que traer unos anteojos con cámara que había por ahí.

—Maldita sea Karen —susurró sintiendo su boca secarse— ¡Ese no es lugar para un niño! —la reprendió.

— _Lo sé. Pero según los parámetros que tú estableciste en mi base de datos, él no lo es._

—Oh, ¿Te atreves a usar mis propios hechizos contra mí? —susurró intentando convencerse de que no veía lo que veía.

Una mesa de billar, con un paño sucio a más no poder con un montón de colores que le hacía pensar en palabras como «Sangre, semen y saliva» aparecía ante él. Un taco, de madera astillada, gastada y vieja se mecía hacia adelante y atrás apuntando a una bola blanca.

Hubiera activado el micrófono y le hubiera susurrado que necesitaba correrlo un poco, visto que la bola azul a la que claramente le apuntaba no iba a entrar si le pegaba a la bola desde ese ángulo, pero estaba demasiado shockeado para eso.

Observó las caderas de dos personas frente a Tony y por el tamaño de una diría que era una mujer y por la forma en que los pantalones colgaban de la otra asumía que era hombre.

Jeans negros, con cadenas y un pañuelo en sus cinturas complementaban la espléndida visión y él sintió su corazón fallar bajo el estruendo del taco impactando la bola blanca.

Cómo estipuló, la bola azul rebotó contra el borde y una pinta de cerveza con un turbio color y mucha espuma se estrelló —derramándose sobre la vencida madera— frente a Tony. Una carcajada se oyó clara y fuere sobre la atronadora música, y sintiendo un horrible escalofrío, se dio cuenta que el sonido no podía nunca provenir del hombre frente a Tony. Peter sintió que podría estrangularlo si lo tuviera cerca.

Enderezándose, Tony le mostró la cara de los dos sujetos frente a él y como sospechó, las dos demacradas figuras frente al jodido mocoso destilaban alcohol por los poros.

Girando ligeramente la cabeza, vio de frente —demasiado de frente para quien debería estar respetando su espació personal—el rostro de un hombre.

Alguien, con un gusto cuestionable, diría que era lindo. Rubio, con un rodete desordenado y unos ojos azules que resaltaban solo gracias a que estaban inyectados de sangre. Podría decir que sus facciones estaban bien equilibradas y que el aro en su labio inferior hacía que este luciera más abultado de lo que en verdad era.

_—Perdiste niño, te toca pagar._

_—De hecho, me queda otro tiro_ —canturreó con arrogancia Tony, y sus piernas lo hicieron levantarse antes de que pudiera procesar la orden.

Ese jodido tono. Ese maldito e infeliz tono. Ese era su y solo su jodido y sensual tono, que nadie más que él mismo debía oír.

—Mantenlo ahí Karen, y a menos que quieras que te desactive para siempre, no vas a dejar que se meta en un solo problema. —gruñó furioso.

 _—No creo que quiera moverse por un tiempo_ —dijo riendo y él solo se limitó a salir de allí antes de arrasar con medio taller.

Malditas y rencorosas IA. Maldito Tony y su puñetera mierda de creación. Maldito él y su jodida mierda que empujó al chico lejos y a buscar diversión fuera.

Mierda, mierda y más maldita mierda.

De camino al garaje personal del hijo de puta que en ese momento estaba demasiado cerca de ese borracho de poca monta, intentó concentrarse, pero le fue imposible.

Enojado, colérico, desesperado, indignado... Todas esas palabras eran el equivalente a lo que sentía y todas se quedaban cortas. Podría destrozar con sus propias manos el cuello de ese jodido pederasta que osaba poner los ojos en su maldito niño, así como podría sujetar al condenado mocoso y darle una buena zurra en el trasero sin arrepentirse en lo más mínimo si no podía sentarse después.

¿Cuántas veces Tony lo había puesto sobre sus rodillas y dado una lección? Muchas y no es que aprendiera mucho, porque la pasaba tan bien, que hasta le daban ganas de seguir por el camino del mal para ser duramente castigado. Pero Tony, a diferencia suya, más allá de la excitación que le producía el momento, siempre le dijo que se sentía mil veces más tranquilo luego.

Ya vería él si eso era verdad. Porque definitivamente iba a dejar ese precioso culo rojo, o se dejaba de llamar Peter Benjamín Parker.

Saltó sobre la moto de su novio, acarició el tanque murmurando insultos y planes de asesinato. Hacía tantos años que no dejaba a Karen usar ese bendito modo de ataque, que tanto le gustaba, pero al parecer eso estaba por cambiar. Quién decía no la dejaba de una vez. Quizá con eso consiguiera que le perdone por haber presidido de ella por tantos meses.

—¡Diablos! —se quejó exasperado— Karen tramposa. Ya verás que voy a hacerte cuando vuelva a ponerte las manos encima —juró— Te arrepentirás de gastarme estas bromitas...

Luego de reconocer sus huellas dactilares la moto cobro vida bajo sus dedos, pero ni siquiera sentir aquella vibración le dio una mínima de placer, definitivamente estaba mucho más que furioso.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y. llama a Banner, dile que mejor deje lo de Strange para dentro de un rato. Tony va a necesitar un médico cuando termine con él. —escupió antes de acelerar a fondo y salir volando de la sede.

— _Como gustes Peter._

Las calles pasaban una tras otra y con ellas su frustración aumentaba. La comunicación con Karen se había vuelto a cortar y supo que él iba a ahorcar al maldito una vez que lo tuviera al alcance de sus manos.

Obviamente había dado con la ventana que había creado y la configuro para que cada pocos minutos está se formateara. Ya no le impresionaba su jodida astucia, ahora solo le provocaba cortar sus lindas y grandes manos para impedirle volver a joderle de aquella forma. Él lo amaría así fuera manco. Podía vivir con eso.

 _—Estás a ocho kilómetros_ —le informó F.R.Y.D.A.Y. luego de lo que pareció millones de kilómetros y horas de viaje.

—Lo voy a matar —gruñó ignorando lo turbios y sorprendidos rostros de las personas que dejaba atrás.

La tarde había empezado a caer y tras ella solo quedaba un viento frío que poco hacía por calmar su tumultuoso estado. Por unos segundos se maldijo, el frío le cortaba el rostro marcando sus mejillas y gracias a eso fue consciente de que se había dejado la máscara en el taller.

Apretó los dientes y aumentó cuanto pudo la velocidad. Su estómago se sentía comprimido en una dura y pesada roca en medio de su cuerpo y la ansiedad le provocaba ligeros tics nerviosos en el rostro.

A lo lejos empezó a ver el letrero hacerse más y más grande. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro aliviado una vez que derrapó estacionando la moto en el primer lugar disponible que encontró. Trabajo que no resultó tan fácil, visto el peculiarmente poco espacio que había en el endeble estacionamiento.

Bajando de un salto caminó sintiendo la sangre hervir lentamente contra sus venas. Su mirada se empezó a nublar y parpadeó con fuerza intentando enfocarla bien, tenía que estar concentrado. Sus instintos se volvieron locos. Quería romper algo y sin dudas en su boca saboreaba la bilis. No necesito acercarse mucho para saber que había problemas para él al otro lado esperando. No tenía idea de que era lo que le deparaba, pero por la música que llegaba a sus oídos, asumió que nada que le agradará.

A unos pasos de la puerta, dudó. No había nadie que vigilará la entrada, lo que ya era extraño, pero teniendo en cuenta la calidad de la zona alejó eso. Sospechó que nadie iría a parar allí si no conociera el bar. Él por seguro, un hombre con poderes que le permitían caminar con impunidad por casi cualquier zona se mantendría bien alejado de allí.

Unas treinta motos (inmensas a las cuales la de Tony no tenía nada que envidiar) eran el único aviso que necesitaba un forastero para saber que debía mantener alejada su nariz de aquel lugar. Más si no pretendía tener problemas. Claro que sí eras el cabrón de Tony Stark, encantado ibas a parar allí.

Cómo había supuesto por las imágenes que vio, la deteriorada puerta tenía unos cuantos manchones de sangre y caminando con el ceño fruncido, se dio cuenta que el R8 no estaba por ningún lado.

Siento un malestar crecer en su pecho de solo pensar en su auto. 

—F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿Sigue aquí? — susurro la pregunta suavemente a su auricular, mirando con asco la puerta.

No iba a tocar eso. Vaya uno a saber la cantidad de enfermedades venéreas que podría contagiarse.

 _—Tengo la zona vigilada, no salió de allí._ —confirmó hundiéndolo en la preocupación.

—¿Y mi auto? —susurró. El dolor por su auto era palpable.

Se lo pudieron robar, obvio que sí. ¿En ese lugar? Le sorprendería si alguna vez hallaba el armazón de su pobre bebé. 

_—Por lo que pude ver de las grabaciones, él en realidad llegó en una... Davison, Sportster Nightster 1200 específicamente._

Giró rápidamente la cabeza y cuando vio el monstruo del que hablaba F.R.I.D.A.Y. burlarse de él, aparcado y resaltando entre la multitud, entonces no le quedaron dudas: iba a matarlo.

Había permutado su jodido auto. Su maldito, nuevo y negro mate Audi R8, modificado única y exclusivamente para él. Su pobre auto de diseño había sido cambiando por una mugrienta moto, vaya uno a saber si robada o no.

Con furia pateó la puerta, y antes de que ser consciente de lo que veía, meditó sobre el hecho de que quizás, la ropa de catedrático que tenía en esos momentos no fuera de ayuda si quería pasar desapercibido hasta dar con Tony.

Lástima que ese pensamiento no llego a arraigarse en su mente. Ojalá aquella hubiera sido su mayor preocupación.

Una vez que entró en aquella pocilga, una botella de Borbón (o eso creía) voló en su dirección y se estrelló violentamente contra el marco de la puerta, salpicándolo al completo. Esquivándola solo gracias a sus reflejos, soltó un jadeo sorprendido, limpiando los restos de sus pantalones y abrigo.

El fuerte olor a alcohol, cigarrillo y juraría que marihuana le inundó la nariz. Empezó a toser, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir como el humo y la peste le causaba un cosquilleo molesto.

Parpadeando para enfocar la vista en aquel tiradero, su boca cayó abierta cuando vio el desastre que estaban montando en ese lugar.

 _Mierda Stark, ¿alguna vez serás capaz de no meterte en estos problemas?_ —fue lo primero que pensó su mente atormentada.

El caos reinaba allí. Todo el mundo peleando, gritos, escupitajos, insultos, gente tirándose con lo que fuera, casi cualquier cosa que encontrara; Personas arrojándose unas a otras, armas blancas e incluso unas cuantas pistolas cerraban el desastroso marco.

Sus pies, sin poder evitarlo, lo guiaron más dentro del lugar y la fuerte música del rock pesado de los ochenta, empezó a rebotar furiosamente en su pecho.

Tuvo que salirse del camino de una silla y cuando caminó otros dos pasos dentro, se golpeó contra la amplia espalda de lo que por un momento creyó era un oso disfrazado con un chaleco de cuero, (lleno de tachas obviamente).

Abrió los ojos impresionado cuando Don vikingo se giró con una mirada fría y furiosa en su dirección, blandiendo un taco de billar con una penetrante mirada en el rostro, como si Peter fuera u oliera a comida fresca. Alzó las manos cual pobre víctima y retrocedió un paso.

—¿F.R.I.D.A.Y? —susurró rápidamente por lo bajo mientras le sonría al gigante. Necesitaba un poco de ayuda allí— Oye, no me veas así, recién llegué —dijo mirando al barbudo frente a él analizar sus palabras con la cabeza inclinada y el ceño fruncido.

El sujeto parecía estudiarlo y seguro veía que su estilo despreocupado de estúpido nerd de facultad con lentes y todo lo desconcertó lo suficiente para dudar sobre si era o no amenaza.

 _—Necesito que mires por todo el lugar, así puedo escanearlo y hallarlo._ —informó la IA y él quiso reírse.

El caos lo rodeaba, escuchaba los gruñidos y los gritos de guerra por todos lados, acompañados de la maldita música que amenazaba con perforar algún que otro tímpano.

—Nena, eso no es tan fácil en este momento —se quejó bajando las manos incrédulo.

Eso no era de ayuda en lo absoluto.

—¡¿Me llamaste nena?! —gritó furioso King Kong, antes de alzar el taco listo para dárselo en la cara.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que no? — con una amplia sonrisa volvió a alzar las manos, retrocediendo otro paso mientas se agachaba rápidamente esquivando el primer golpe— Ok, no. ¡¿Y si te digo que en otro idioma significa fortachón?! —gritó.

Sintió sobre su cabeza el aire moverse y gimió incrédulo, justo lo que le faltaba a su día. Una batalla campal en un jodido bar a las afueras del Bronx y todo por el malnacido caprichoso, testarudo que tenía viviendo con él.

La furiosa expresión del barbudo se volvió bordo al ver que ninguno de sus golpes le alcanzaba a dar y empezó a lanzarle un golpe tras otro con cada vez más fuerza y torpeza. Golpes que él esquivaba intentando no tropezarse, o lastimar a nadie cuando bloqueaba un nuevo ataque.

Aquello debía ser el colmo de lo absurdo, podía perfectamente arrebatarle el taco y dejarlo fuera de combate una semana de un solo golpe, pero sería imposible de explicar cómo alguien de su tamaño noquearía a alguien del tamaño de Chubaca. Más allá de que entre ese desastre quizás nadie reparara en ellos, en verdad no quería pelear. Podría destrozarle la quijada solo aplicando el cero coma cero uno por ciento de su fuerza, pero no le apetecía lastimar gente inocente (quizás no tan inocente) por culpa de una idiotez de Tony.

Estudió el lugar buscando un escape, dándole tiempo a F.R.I.D.A.Y. para que lograra hallar a Tony, empezó a pensar desesperado como evadir al mejor amigo de Han Solo. Que pese a no conseguir golpearlo, seguía cada vez más encarnizado gritando y gruñendo, blandiendo el taco cómo si fuera un bate.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, sus ojos se cerraron unos segundos cuando sintió como chocaba de lleno contra otra espalda, igual o más grande de la que tenía enfrente intentando anotar un home ron con su cabeza.

 _Por amor a la... —_ pensó soltando un gemido.

El barbudo frente a él sonrió maliciosamente sabedor de que lo había acorralado, pero se agachó justo a tiempo cuando el semi-gigante número dos —sin molestarse en preguntar— giró con una botella en la mano cual Mjolnir.

Unos ojos oscuros se clavaron en él rápidamente y negando repetidas veces con una media sonrisa señaló al buen y gruñón de Chubaca y se salió de su camino.

El semi-gigante dos, asintiendo conforme de tener un objetivo que pudiera irle a la medida, le partió la botella en la cara al barbudo consiguiendo de un efectivo y único golpe hacer que trastabillara y cayera sobre su trasero. Su nuevo ídolo gritó victorioso y se giró a mirarlo resuelto.

—Diablos ese fue un buen golpe —chilló a su vez alzándole el brazo en victoria y tuvo la tétrica suerte de ver una sonrisa en el rostro del pobre hombre.

Si la falta de dientes hubiera sido recompensada con blancura, estaba seguro de que los implantes de oro resaltarían menos, pero al tenerlos amarillentos, la imagen se volvió tétrica.

—¡Cuidado flaquito! —dijo con su voz gruesa, sujetándolo del saco para quitarlo del medio cuando otro infeliz se le acercó por atrás.

Peter asintió sin oír mucho sobre el desastre y sonrío alzando el puño.

—¡Te la debo! —gritó sobre su hombro, huyendo antes de que el amistoso gigante decidiera que a falta de rivales él se volvería una opción.

Alejándose poco de su amigo, visto que era un buen escudo, giró la cabeza en todas direcciones a la espera de que F.R.I.D.A.Y. hallara a Tony.

—Vamos nena —susurró impaciente, sintiendo el sudor correr y como el saco se pegaba a su cuello y la remera a su espalda.

Aquello parecía una maldita hoguera y todos ellos las jodidas ramas que le daban candela.

Su furia remitía con cada nueva persona que veía caer al piso, y se odio por no ser capaz de diferenciar sus emociones de las de Tony. Era fácil cuando lo asaltaba una emoción totalmente opuesta a la que experimentaba, pero no como en aquellos momentos, que la ansiedad y el miedo lo carcomían.

— _¡Al fondo!_ —gritó F.R.I.D.A.Y. en su oído y él hubiera podido arrodillarse agradecido— _En la barra._

En sus ojos la imagen de la cara borrosa de Tony se vio cuan nítida permitía la semi-penumbra en la que se hallaban y enfiló su cuerpo a la marea enardecida que en ese momento declaraban la tercera guerra mundial en ese pulgoso recinto.

—¿F.R.I.D.A.Y., cuanto apuestas a que esto lo inició Tony? —gruñó resoplando mientras se encogía y evitaba otra silla voladora.

_—Lamentablemente no poseo vienes que apostar._

—F.R.I.F.A.Y.... —gimió empezando a abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre dando pequeños toques a los cuerpos que se cruzaban en su camino para empujarlos sin llamar mucho la atención sobre sí— Hablamos figurativamente, yo tampoco tengo dinero.

_—Oh, bien... Creo que un ochenta por ciento._

—Cien por ciento a que este desastre grita Stark. —farfulló alejándose del camino de una mesa voladora— ¿Te imaginas limpiar este tiradero? —jadeó pateando lejos se su pie un preservativo usado.

Serpenteó cuanto pudo por el lugar, pero cada pocos segundos le tocaba esquivar un golpe o asestar alguno. Le molestaba no poder frenar aquel desmadre de una vez, dos telarañas bomba y nadie quedaría en su camino a la barra, pero no tenía caso. Develar su identidad secreta ahora que pensaba en su situación actual no era su más inteligente jugada. Por lo que le tocaba soportar aquella estupidez y fingir debilidad.

Aplastado por los anchos y sudados cuerpos, avanzó escapando de cada uno de los golpes, hasta que el fondo del local, donde señaló F.R.I.D.AY., vio a Tony, subido a la jodida barra, con un bate de béisbol (apoyado cual bastón) riendo a mandíbula abierta, viendo el desastre a sus pies.

 _Maldito niño..._ —pensó queridos saltar hasta él y arrastrarlo del pellejo a casa.

Gruñendo molesto, empezó a abrirse camino entre la masa de cuerpos sin tantos reparos, usando más fuerza y menos discreción. Un hombre saltó lejos suyo cuando lo empujó y cayó sobre una mesa volcándola. El mismo bastardo se enderezó y lo miró dos veces antes de ir a pelear con otros dos a unos metros. Peter le sonrió de lado y continuó su camino empezando a ahogarse con la adrenalina que se acumulaba en su pecho.

Maldiciendo su altura, echaba miradas furtivas sobre los hombros y espaldas a la barra siempre que podía, pero rápido le quedó claro que, o se abría camino usando la fuerza más bien o no iba a llegar. Le bloquearon el paso justo antes de que pudiera abrirse camino en una ronda dónde cinco gritaba a dos que se estaban dando lo suyo con partes rotas del mobiliario y gimió con fastidio.

Rodearlos sería más molesto, pero más productivo.

—Lo siento —gruñó patentado con furia el gemelo de un idiota que se atravesó en su camino— Mis disculpas vengo por ese niño, es mío —le explicó a otro pobre infeliz, mientras le arrebataba de la mano la botella y se la partía en la cabeza— Perdón. — gimió sintiendo como la mano de alguien se rompía cuando la alejó de su cara— Si, lo sé, lo sé, perdón, solo estoy de paso—murmuró agachándose cuando se dio cuenta qué caminando por allí, había terminado interponiéndose entre dos que intentaban golpearse con sillas.

—¡¿Flaquito que intentas?! —gritó su amigo el gigante dos apareciendo de la nada a su costado.

Peter no tenía muchas ganas de ser franco, pero nadie con su apariencia iba ahí de casualidad, así que mejor echar mano a una mentira creíble.

—Ese, es mi hermano menor. —gritó señalando el fondo en donde estaba Tony— ¡Tengo que llevarlo a casa! —no le apetecía decirle a nadie que él lo que en verdad intentaba, era dar con el pequeño bastardo para dejarle el culo rojo a punta de nalgadas.

El gigante dos, que demostró en ese instante su valía, se paró a su lado y lo ayudó a abrirse camino determinado y con seriedad. 

—Quédate cerca, Flaquito. Yo también tengo un hermano menor problemático —le dijo mostrando verdadero entendimiento en una mirada muy empática y rápida, antes de señalar con la mandíbula a un ropero viviente que estaba alzando una mesa sobre su cabeza y la aventaba al otro lado de la sala, arrastrando con ella a tres hombres.

—Encantador. Debe costarte mucho encontrarlo cuando se pierde. —murmuró con la misma compasión en su voz.

No quería pensar lo que sería cuidar a alguien así, pero luego recordó al maldito en la barra y sonrió para sí. Pronto iba a enterarse.

Gigante dos asintió frunciendo el ceño y se encogió de hombros empezando a empujar a las personas que los rodeaban.

Miró impresionado como otra vez sin pedir o dar explicaciones, sujetó a los hombres por sus cuellos y lo tiró por la estancia abriéndole el paso. Si alguna mujer se metía en su camino, y no estaba armada, simplemente la sujetaba con fuerza de sus hombros y la corría a un costado, si venía armada (como en su mayoría) las arrojaba más suavemente lejos.

Viendo cómo junto a su nuevo amigo avanzaban mucho más rápido, le quedó en claro que ese no era su primera guerra y se sintió ligeramente humillado.

—Con permiso. —dijo empujando a un par de borrachos que estaban matándose en el piso— Oh, que salvajes —gimió consternado cuando alguien escupió cerca suyo.

Frenó unos instantes para limpiarse la mano, ya que algo le había salpicado y el asco se apoderó de su cuerpo obligándolo a parar. Intentando determinar si la humedad correspondía a alguna cerveza o a un fluido corporal, sintió como era sujetado del saco y arrastrado unos pasos. Alarmado alzó la vista y se topó con gigante dos, que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

—No te pierdas —se rio por lo bajo alejándolo del camino con una suave patada del trozo de madera que cayó donde él había frenado.

Por unos instantes se preocupó por el dueño de aquel lugar, pero rápidamente entendió por qué no se molestaba en limpiar aquel asqueroso sitio. Por las pocas expresiones de sorpresa que veía, asumía que aquello era normal en ese antro. Teniendo en consideración que las luces no se encendían, ni la música paraba, solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que también era algo que el sádico dueño alentó.

—Después terminas herido Flaquito —se carcajeó su nuevo amigo, apremiándolo para que camine más cerca suyo.

Asintió una vez ofuscado. Saber que él podría con todos ellos, pero tenía que mantener la apariencia —por ser tan descuidado como para dejarse su traje en casa— no le hacía sentirse mejor. Sólo enfatizaba la realidad de que era un idiota.

Insultó mentalmente a Tony y se paró al lado de su gigante amigo, abriéndose camino por sus propios medios. Debía tener cuidado de no exponerse y mantener la calma, pero no había necesidad de dejar que su grandulón amigo siguiera riéndose de él.

Se dejó ensartar un golpe, visto que hasta Gigante dos tenía una abolladura en su cara y rodó los ojos exasperado cuando su corpulento compañero sujetó por el cuello al idiota más débil que encontró para dejarse golpear y lo arrojaba contra una de las paredes del fondo.

—Vamos Flaquito —gruñó el Gigante dos sujetándolo del hombro para ayudarlo a caminar sin nuevos inconvenientes.

Pese a agradecer su real preocupación y su empeño en llevarlo ileso al otro lado del lugar, soltó un suspiro cansado y se dejó arrastrar. Iba a dejarle la maldita palma marcada en el trasero a su orgulloso chico.

Una mesa voló contra ellos y esa vez, sin que su grandote compañero de aventuras se diera cuenta, desvío la trayectoria de esta con una de sus telarañas. No le apetecía en lo más mínimo fingir cojera.

—¡¿Esto se prendió eh?! —gritó extasiado, alzando la vista para ver los restos de la mesa destrozados a unos pasos de ellos.

—Lo hizo —masculló pisando la telaraña para esconderla de la vista.

La música cambio y fue a un ritmo más salvaje. Con una mueca de desagrado, sujetó a un pobre estúpido que se resbaló cerca suyo, y se inclinó de costado esquivando un golpe. Apretando los labios molesto, arrugó el gesto y le dio un golpe en las costillas, dejándolo sin aire.

Cuando alzó la vista con una sonrisa orgullosa, notó que su amigo había desaparecido y parpadeo buscándolo. No es que temiera estar ahí, de hecho, si se olvidaba del motivo que lo llevó a ese lugar, hasta podría decir que la estaba pasando ligeramente bien. La verdad era mucho más fácil, no depender de sus poderes era más viable si el aquel sujeto le abría camino.

—¿F.R.I.D.A.Y.? ¿Ves donde está Gigante Dos?

_—De hecho, se llama Igor y es un ex convicto. Era cobrador para la mafia rusa._

—Bueno nena, no podemos ser pretenciosos, ¿No soy acá el único sin antecedentes? —susurró pateándole la entrepierna de un idiota que intento darle con una pinta vacía por la cabeza— Amigo, podrás cantar lírico después de esto. —murmuró riendo divertido al escuchar el agudo chillido que soltó— Descuida no te cobraré por las clases gratis —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

 _—Tú si tienes_ —lo corrigió la IA— _Spider-Man tiene muchos cargos en su contra. Eres uno de los más buscados en todo Nueva York._

—Que cruel. Yo no rompo la ley. —se quejó avanzando sin ver.

Repentinamente, sin saber cómo —seguramente por andar pensando en lo que no debía— se halló entre dos hombres que empezaron a gritarle cosas inentendibles.

Alzó las manos inocente, al ver sus rostros y se dio cuenta —gracias a la mirada que se lanzaron entre ellos— que estaban por atacarlo a él, en lugar de seguir con su plan original de atacarse mutuamente

—¡Lo siento, pero no quiero bailar con ustedes caballeros! —gritó agachándose para darle una fuerte patada al que tenía más cerca. Con una mueca se aseguró de no tocar el suelo y barrió las pantorrillas de uno de los dos antes de enderezarse rápidamente y ensartarle un golpe con la mano abierta en la frente al otro.

Escuchó conforme el sordo ruido del cuerpo caer al piso y se apresuró a alejarse, cuando el último se rio y empezó a patear al sujeto en el suelo.

Sacudió la cabeza y soltó un ligero ­—De nada— y buscó con la mirada hasta dar con su gigante guía. F.R.I.D.A.Y lo localizó para él a unos cuerpos más adelante y asintió.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿Y Tony? —masculló alzando la vista dejándose sacar por un infeliz que lo cogió por el cuello.

Peter giró antes de que ambas mangas terminaran de escurrirse por entre sus manos y flexionó los brazos atrayendo contra su cuerpo al idiota. Le dio un golpe seco con la frente y lo vio caer al piso con un chasqueo de su lengua. _Debilucho_ —pensó divertido

—No lo veo. —se quejó volviendo a intentar ver sobre la barra, pero como la luz había vuelto a bajar luego del chasquido de unos focos explotando, le costaba horrores.

— _Mira otra vez_ —pidió la IA.

Complaciéndola, le fracturó otra mano y arrojó suavemente pero lejos de él a una mujer que se lanzaba por él con un trozo de madera. Echando hacia atrás su cabello, acomodando mejor las gafas que se habían torcido miró en dirección a la barra.

Compuso una mueca al sentir otra lluvia sobre él y suspiró sintiendo como la camisa que traía se humedecía. Soltó los primeros tres botones y se arremangó las mangas. Hizo una mueca, sentía que el blanco impoluto era neón en medio de aquella marea de cuero, mezclilla y camisetas negras, pero suspiró por inevitable.

 _—Sigue en la barra_ —comentó— _Pero ahora un hombre se subió en ella y se están peleando._

Soltando un quejido incrédulo, empezó a avanzar más rápido, pero al esquivar una mujer —que tenía algo que pareció ser una cadena en la mano— se golpeó de lleno contra un hombre que le sacaba incluso más cabezas que su amigo el grandulón.

—¡Viejo, ese es un tatuaje de Spider-Man! —gritó sorprendido, mirando uno de sus anchos bíceps con una sonrisa incrédula.

Lamentablemente su admirador no estaba por la labor de escucharlo y se abalanzó sobre él con un grito que William Wallace hallaría formidable.

—Mierda, ¡lo siento! No quiero problemas, hijo bastardo de Thor —dijo mirándolo con pánico cuando lo vio alzar la mano con algo que podría llamarse llave inglesa, si esta no estuviera torcida y con un preocupante color óxido en los bordes.

—¡No sé quién es Thor! —gritó su admirador y Peter abrió los ojos consternado luego de esquivar el golpe.

—Y él tantas veces que salvó al mundo —se quejó pateándole un poco por encima de la rodilla, mientras le arrebataba la llave y la doblaba en tres antes de dejarla caer al piso— Esa es un arma muy fea y está toda oxidada —lo amonestó dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Esta vez empezó a sentir verdadero malestar, así que se dejó de juegos. Empujando sin delicadeza a los idiotas que le estorbaban, sabiendo que Tony ya estaba metido en la pelea a unos malditos metros de él se apresuró olvidando a Igor y su tapadera. Un destello rubio platinado llegó a su vista y giró instintivamente la cabeza. No había muchos de esos en el lugar y Peter solo había necesitado cinco segundos para memorizar desde su pelo hasta su estúpido arete.

El idiota que había estado coqueteando con Tony se hallaba a los pies de la barra, justo bajo el mocoso, peleando con un par de estúpidos.

Iba a perder, lo notó cuando el más corpulento de los tres alzó el puño. El malnacido no iba a lograr correrse a tiempo y un bello moretón iba a borrarle la satisfacción de la cara. Tenía que reconocerle que al menos sabía pelear. Caminó lentamente hacia el rubio, pero se detuvo unos instantes para alzar su propia mano y le fracturó en dos el brazo a un crío que se acercó por su izquierda, dispuesto a pegarle visto que era el único en esa área en particular que iba sin contrincante. Nada le impediría llegar a él.

Ese bastardo era suyo.

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro y teniendo en mente que en ese desastre nadie se daría cuenta, le lanzó una telaraña y lo arrastró hasta ponerlo frente a sí.

La cosa oscura y violenta que lo envolvió al ver su imagen hacía rato en el taller volvió a apoderarse de su mente y aferrándolo del rodete con más fuerza de la necesaria, acercó su rostro hasta su oído.

—¡Quédate lejos del niño! —gritó.

Peter notó que el idiota inmediatamente dejó de intentar pelear y eso lo desconcertó lo suficiente para aferrar mejor su cabello. Su cuerpo empezó a hormiguear y su abdomen se contrajo. Sabía que no eran solo celos. O al menos eso esperaba poder decir de sí mismo.

—Tu eres Peter ¿eh? —el patán reía con fuerza y su sangre se volvió una pesada e incontrolable lava al ver ese gesto— Dijo que ibas a venir por él. —se burló soltando una risa mientras lo estudiaba de arriba abajo.

Lo repasó rápidamente y alzó una ceja petulante luego de tal escrutinio.

—Le dije que no tenía que preocuparse, a mí no me vencen en una pelea. Menos un nerd como tú.

Viéndolo bien, diría que le sacaba al menos diez años y eso no sé sintió nada mejor. Que cabrón era ese maldito bastardo. Quien mandaba a Tony a meterse en aquellos lugares y arrastrarlo a todo aquello.

—Eso dolió, y fue de mala educación. —se quejó con fingida indignación en la voz— Soy un profesor, no un nerd —aclaró afirmando el agarre sobre su pelo— Pero entiendo que tú no puedas ver la diferencia.

El rubio le escupió el rostro y su buena y afable expresión cayó en picada. Lo soltó de golpe y sintió que el borde de su paciencia era puesto a prueba mientras lo empujaba lejos, evitando que hiciera alguna idiotez —algo como romper sus dientes contra la barra, o destrozarle los huesos de un tirón—. De un rápido movimiento lo agarró lejos de él haciendo que tropezara con tres personas antes de terminar en el piso bajo otra.

Empezaba a sentirse ansioso, necesitaba agarrar a Tony e irse de allí. Se giró buscando al chico y Peter oró en silencio sintiendo su estómago hundirse.

No estaba.

Cuando clavó sus ojos en la madera —que en realidad sólo podía asumir que era de ese material porque estaba tan sucia como todo lo que los rodeaba— se percató de algo que heló sus venas. Tony no estaba.

—¿F.R.I.D.A.Y. dónde está? —preguntó girando en redondo, buscándolo en la mar de rostros al ver la barra completa y desoladoramente vacía.

Un espasmo de terror le recorrió el cuerpo y se aferró el pecho preocupado. Aquello no era bueno. Tenía miedo, sí, pero aquel pánico...

Se mordió el labio inferior impidiendo que un grito furioso saliera de su boca y empezó a buscar desesperado el rostro de Tony por todo el lugar. Sujetó cuellos, pateo rostros y estaba seguro que al cabo de cinco segundos frenó toda pelea en la zona buscando a su niño.

 _—Lo perdí_ —gruñó frustrada la IA.

En los cristales de sus lentes vio como empezaba a buscar entre cada una de las caras que él enfocaba y con creciente malestar, se dio cuenta que no lo podía hallar. Uno a uno los rostros daban negativo y apretó los puños en verdad deseando poder romper algo.

—¿Cómo se te fue? —gruñó incrédulo, girando para ver más personas al otro lado del local.

— _Atendía un aviso que Karen_ _intentó transmitirme._ —se disculpó apenada, hundiéndole más el abdomen con tales palabras.

—¿Karen? —susurró quedándose quieto de golpe— ¡¿Karen?!

Cerró los párpados y dejó que las emociones lo golpearan. Un quejido dolorido salió de sus labios, cuando el miedo volvió a inundarlo. Frío, doloroso y desolador. Nada, ni una respuesta, ni el intento de una.

Su mente empezó a trabajar y antes de que pudiera dar un paso en dirección a la salida, el miedo lo frenó. Sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, gimió. Mierda. Sabía que su IA jamás traicionaría a Tony cerrándose a él cuando este estaba en peligro. Amenos que intentar dar alerta, significara más peligro para Tony.

Algo había pasado. Algo le estaba pasando a Tony. Ese miedo no era suyo. Peter llevaba años sintiendo nervios o miedo y esa especie de frio terror no era su estilo.

Sin llegar a dar un paso lejos de allí como su cuerpo empezó a pedir, algo frío se pegó a su cuello y cuando filo se clavó ligeramente en su piel, pasó saliva con lentitud sintiendo unas gotas de sangre rodar por su piel.

—Sabe _Profesor_ , yo que usted no daría un solo paso —lo amenazó el maldito infeliz— No a menos que quiera que le avise a mis amigos allí afuera que se carguen al chico. 


	9. Adiós al Amigable Hombre-Araña

Peter seguía en silencio, sentía que la música de fondo se apagaba pese a sentir el ritmo retumbar en su pecho. Pensaba rápido en todas las variables. Si se habían tomado la molestia de pasear a Tony de arriba para abajo por Nueva York, era porque no estaban como para acabarlo. Por más que con eso lo amenazaran, era realmente improbable que dependiera de Peter y su buen comportamiento que le rebanaran o no el pescuezo.

Podría rápidamente reducirlo, encontrar al chico y huir. Limpio, fácil y efectivo. Pero, pero, nunca iba a ser capaz de olvidar y seguir. Sabían de Tony, ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? Dudas. Muchas dudas. incógnitas que iba a tener que asegurarse de responder antes de alcanzar a perder la cabeza.

Se mordió el labio procurando tragar con suavidad. Se concentró en la presión que sentía y por el largo Peter supo que se trataba un cuchillo, ninguna navaja era tan larga y de una hoja tan gruesa.

—¿Me oyó,  _ Profesor _ ? —susurró burlonamente la voz demasiado tibia y con un evidente acento, contra su oído.

Su mente se vacío automáticamente. Deslizó lentamente la lengua por su labio inferior y recordó los años de entrenamiento. Su cuerpo se relajó, los músculos en su espalda se aflojaron y sintió un ligero adormecimiento en la yema de sus dedos. Estaba listo para atacar sin errores.

Rhodes lo había preparado para esas cosas. Pese a las quejas de Tony por sus barbáricas formas de aprendizaje, Rhody siempre lo entrenó preparándolo por si se topaba con lo peor de la humanidad.

—¿Dónde metiste a mi niño? —preguntó fríamente, cerrando el puño con fuerza para controlar su furia.

_ No pierdas la cabeza. Distrae a tu oponente. Piensa y ve dos pasos por delante. Gana tiempo. Planea tus pasos. No seas predecible. Juega con él. Síguele la corriente. Guarda silencio. Escúchalo. Analiza su voz. La fuerza que usa está en su contra si sabes cuál es. _

Uno a uno los consejos de Rhody se repetían en su mente. Peter oía su nerviosismo, la hoja temblaba contra su piel, su mano se sentía tensa contra su cuello y el pecho en su espalda rígido. Estaba asustado.

_ ¿De qué? — _ preguntó la voz de su mentor.

_ Piensa. Analiza. Saca ventaja. _

—¿Cómo diste con él? —le preguntó ansioso el idiota a su espalda, apretando más el cuchillo contra su piel.

Peter volvió a oír su temor. Necesitaba saber cómo halló a Tony, le asustaba haberse pasado algo por alto.

_ Gana tiempo. Desestabilízalo con el factor sorpresa. Finge temor o búrlate, ríe o ruega; lo que menos espere, hazlo. _

—¿Si te digo que rastree su olor, creerías que soy como la versión ojos cafés de Edward Cullen?

El filo se clavó más en su cuello y sonrío de lado.

—¡No bromees idiota! —le espetó sacudiéndolo otro poco, el agarre de la mano en su cintura se aflojó al sacudirlo— ¿Alguien más sabe que está aquí? —añadió con un claro tono de histeria.

Apretó los ojos y dejó que su respiración se volviera mucho más superficial. Bien, estaba asustado, obviamente no era el que mandaba, él no planeó eso o al menos no era su idea. Le daba miedo su jefe.  _ Es una persona importante y peligrosa  _ —se dijo convencido.

Tenía solo una oportunidad y si erraba, iba a caer desollado en aquel desagradable lugar. Y un piso lleno de dudoso ADN, no era su ideal de lugar de muerte. La cama, con Tony sobre él y un infartó eran un ideal demasiado tentador, para ir a dejar que ahora le arruinaran sus planes y lo mataran allí.

Aisló su mente. La música empezó a oírse mucho más suave y la falta de luz se volvió una ventaja. Se volvió consciente de su propio cuerpo y del que tenía pegado a la espalda.

—¡Habla! —gritó zamarreándolo el muy hijo de puta a su espalda.

Sonrió de costado cuando sintió el agarre sobre su garganta aflojar por culpa del movimiento.

Dándole un fuerte pisotón en la punta de las botas (las cuales con satisfacción notó eran de punta reforzada de acero), se lo sacó de encima golpeándole la boca del estómago con el codo. Giró de una vez y dándole un toque rápido bajo la axila y el idiota abrió la mano dejando caer el filoso cuchillo, en el mugroso suelo a su espalda.

Vio como el rubio amigo de Tony, jadeaba mirándose el pie entre gruñidos y chillidos, a la vez que se sobaba el estómago y tocía con fuerza. Lo vio alejarse entre tambaleos y parpadeó sintiendo como más de esa ligera y caliente humedad se empezó a escurrir por su cuello.

Unas gotas gruesas de sangre se deslizaron por su garganta y alzó la mano limpiándolas, cuidando de no quitar la vista del infeliz que en ese momento intentaba deshacerse del zapato, se agachó para coger el cuchillo.

—Pide médicos —dijo duramente acariciado su herida— Muchos —agregó, dándole un rápido vistazo al lugar— Registra todas las salidas y asegúrate de que nadie se salga.

— _ Estoy en eso, jefe. _

Peter sonrió y escuchó divertido la colorida cantidad de insultos en ruso que salieron de la boca de su nuevo amigo, cuando le dio una patada en el mentón y lo arrojó al piso al ver que se había vuelto a erguir.

—Seguro que me contagiaste algo con este mugroso cuchillo. —lo acusó— ¿Sabes lo fácil que es contagiar una enfermedad venérea?

El rubio alzó la vista y lo miró sin entender, pero con suficiente astucia se arrastró un poco lejos se él.

Sin importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se acercó un pasó, necesitaba sacarle toda la información que pudiera.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de cerrar la distancia para poner sus manos sobre él y acabarlo —como le gritaba la parte menos humana de su mente— vio atónito como el rubio fue levantado y arrojado por el aire tras la barra.

Confundido, casi creyendo que ahora poseía poderes mentales, viró la cabeza en busca del responsable de ese hecho y abrió los ojos al ver al hermano menor de Igor sonreírle —eso sí, con un par más de dientes que su hermano— pero con la misma sonrisa dorada.

—¡Flaquito! —gritó Igor pateando lejos de ellos a otros dos chicos que se les acercaron.

Impresionado vio que eran los que había visto en la filmación y rápidamente su mente entendió que pasaba. Tony no fue a parar allí de casualidad, lo habían llevado con un propósito. Había creído que solo le seguían la corriente, pero ahora veía que quizás fue Tony el idiota que aceptó ir con ellos.

Un miedo visceral empezó a crecer en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta que unos cuantos rostros se quedaban fijos en él y en el de los dos pequeños hijos de Banner.

Con la mente funcionando a mil por hora, decidió que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Quería salir corriendo, quería ir hasta Tony, ponerlo a salvo, pero ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Seguía allí, o lo habían sacado ya? Peor, mucho peor, ¿Quién lo cazaba? Porque aquello fue jodidamente rápido y necesitaba entender esa mierda.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y, ¿qué tienes para mí?

— _ Estoy bloqueando el tráfico y localizando cada vehículo que pasó por la zona en la última media hora. — _ dijo rápidamente—  _ Hay dos cámaras en la zona trasera, pero tengo que reparar sus circuitos antes de que puedan funcionar. _

_ — _ Bien. Avísame cuando tengas eso. Asegúrate de que nadie más llegué al bar. No quiero refuerzos. —gruñó sin saber cuál de esos refuerzos lo delató— Yo me encargo de esto. Karen tiene un sistema integrado que le añadí hace años. Es rudimentario, pero funciona. Intenta enlazarte con ella.

— _ Te cubro, Peter. _

Asintió secamente y miró a la barra impaciente, tenía que sacarle esa información al maldito rubio. Rápidamente guardó el cuchillo en su pantalón. Peter giró buscando al hermano del grandulón y notó que la pela ya era campal y sin pronta tregua. El que no sangraba estaba lleno saliva o mocos. Peter gimió y negó. En verdad, Tony iba apagarle esto.

—¡Ne-necesito dar con él! —gritó al hermano menor de Igor cuando esté arrojó encantado un chico esquelético por la estancia— ¡Mi hermano! —agregó como única explicación— ¡¿Me cubres?!

Su nuevo peludo amigo asintió sonriéndole y se giró para ir a pelear junto a su hermano; Quien en ese momento, gruñía y jadeaba peleando con dos hombres que intentaban llegar hasta Peter. O eso parecía, a juzgar por las miradas que le lanzaron.

Saltando sobre la barra, se tomó dos segundos y vio el panorama general de lo que pasaba. Reconociendo un patrón, rápidamente se dio cuenta de cómo poco a poco la pelea generalizada iba disminuyendo, para dar pie a una mucho más centralizada y encarnizada con los hijitos de Hulk, tres hombres y dos mujeres.

En la distancia vio como más rostros se acercaban a la zona de la barra, y gruñó por lo bajo apretando los dientes. Hijos de puta. Se deslizó tras ésta rápidamente, sentía el tiempo agotarse y cada segundo que perdía, era un segundo que Tony se le escapaba de entre los dedos.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y, asegúrate que ninguno de nuestros nuevos amigos pueda venir a ayudar a estos bastardos. —gruñó buscando con la mirada el cuerpo del rubio por el piso.

— _ Ya lo tengo solucionado.  _ —dijo con una vocecita de suficiencia y la dejó ser, recordando a su Tony con una sonrisa triste.

Ese hombre hubiera disfrutado viendo cómo Peter tenía que andar de superhéroe salvando su culo de dieciséis como tantas veces salvó el suyo.

Alejando eso de su mente, sabiendo que no era en lo absoluto de ayuda pese a dejarle una sensación cálida en el pecho, volvió a su trabajo.

Le hubiera encantado que subieran las luces, pero agradeció en silencio que no. Lo que estaba por hacer, requería discreción y sobre todo, que él mismo no pudiera ver tanto. Para nada lo que venía a continuación era algo que él quisiera recordar por siempre.

_ —Ya llame al Coronel y le mandé la información de los Rusos que trajeron aquí a Tony. Le advertí que tú le avisarías cuando fuera momento de intervenir y sobre... el temita de aquella filtración. _

—Buena chica. Trae a la nueva legión de Hierro. Los quiero en las puertas, nadie sale o entra de aquí a menos que yo lo autorice. —susurró con una sonrisa tétrica, al ver a su amiguito intentando escurrirse por la punta de la barra, gateando como el maldito perro que era.

Estiró la mano y le lanzó otra telaraña al pie herido, consiguiendo que soltara un alarido cuando lo arrastró hasta él. Cuando lo tuvo a mano, lo giró de una dura patada y lo sujetó por el cuello, asfixiándolo con la camiseta.

—Es de mala educación dejar las charlas a la mitad.

Su nuevo amigo lo miró de malos modos y Peter notó que intentaba determinar el peligro en sus ojos. Gustoso se acercó y dejó que viera cuánto quisiera. Más pronto que tarde se iba a enterar de quién realmente.

—Bueno, pese a eso, te voy a dar una oportunidad. Qué te parece si me dices ahora mismo dónde metiste a mi chico, y yo me voy tranquilamente, sin acabar contigo...

_ —Iván _ —le informó F.R.I.D.A.Y. mostrándole su ficha.

—Iván. Dios Iván. ¿Ese es tu historial? —jadeó sorprendido leyendo la información que F.R.I.D.A.Y. le mostró— Iván... Iván... Asalto, tráfico de sustancias... Mierda, pero si estás bien completo. —gruñó molesto soltando su camiseta, para sujetarlo de la cálida piel de su cuello y empujarlo contra la barra cuando intentó hacerle una llave para soltarse.

—Iván estoy leyendo. —se quejó alzando rápidamente la otra mano para darle un manotazo en la sien y dejarlo quieto— Odín. ¿Ya nadie les enseña respeto a los niños? —gruñó clavándolo duramente la rodilla sobre su muslo.

Iván aulló al sentir la dolorosa presión, pero al final dejó de intentar soltarse

Cada cosa que leía le erizaba aún más la piel y las náuseas se acrecentaban, pensando en lo jodidamente cerca que sus sucias y repulsivas manos habían estado de Tony.

—Robo y secuestros extorsivos también. Oh, Iván, tú si eres un prodigio. —exclamó dándole un golpe seco contra la barra, arrancándole gemidos cuando su cabeza se estrelló duramente contra la madera— Escapaste tras matar a un guardia y traicionar a tu compañero de fuga... ¡Y todo esto con veinticinco años! Iván, me sorprendes, creía que tenías veinte. —canturreó golpeándolo nuevamente, para luego sentarlo mejor y poder quedar de cuclillas frente a él, asegurándose de seguir en la línea se sus ojos.

Torció la cabeza y clavó su mirada en aquellos azules y desesperados ojos y agradeció internamente no tener puesta la máscara, en verdad quería que lo viera. Deseaba firmemente que viera de frente su rostro y así no le quedarían dudas de quién era el que iba a volver su vida un infierno si le confirmaba que Tony estaba mal.

Sentía en su pecho que Tony estaba vivo y al menos que confundiera la diferencia, creía que el dolor no era físico, sino emocional. Por seguro su precioso chico se había dado cuenta que cayó en una trampa y eso lo tenía la mar de enfurecido.

_ Tranquilo mi vida, estoy aquí _ —pensó con odio, viendo como las venas azules del cuello que sujetaba se hinchaban cuando aplica más presión preso del enojo.

—¡Ah, no! —lo reprendió, cuando lo vio dispuesto a volver a escupirlo— Si intentas eso de nuevo, te voy a arrancar la lengua y te la tragarás después amigo mío y tú no quieres eso. ¿Qué sería de tu carrera criminal sin tu lengua? Crees que... que, la mafia... ¡¿Albanesa?! —le preguntó sintiendo que le arrancaban los pulmones del cuerpo.

_ No, no, no. Todas menos esa _ —pensó sintiendo como su mente se volvía un oscuro y tétrico lugar. De sobra sabía cómo se manejaban. Tú no querías toparte con ninguna mafia, pero la Albanesa era la primera en la lista.

Peter llevaba mucho en el negocio de las mafias. Muchísimo. Sabía de sobra como todas actuaban y como se ganaban la vida. Odiaba a los Albanos. Los odiaba porque eran cerdos de la vieja escuela. Muerte por tortura, asesinato a hijos y familiares para saldar cuentas, mutilación. Parecían que seguían el guion de una de las películas del padrino, re versionada por Tim Burton. Escalofriante.

—Iván —gruñó sintiendo su voz volverse grave y dura— Más te vale no haber salido de la zona con mi chico. Porque, si uno de tus jefes le pone un solo dedo encima, yo personalmente los cazaré a todos y ya veremos que queda de ustedes luego. —susurró aferrando con mayor fuerza su cuello.

El rubio lo miró lívido y Peter le sonrió profundamente.

_ —Activé el pulso _ —informó F.R.I.D.A.Y. y agradeció que estuviera allí con él, se le había olvidado completamente eso.

Con eso al menos se aseguraba de que todos los autos a un radio de cinco kilómetros no iban a poder funcionar. Con un poco de suerte, no estaban tarde.

—Nena, siempre supe que Tony sabía perfectamente lo que hacía contigo, pero eres única. ¿Ves por las cámaras dónde está? —Preguntó aliviado volviendo a golpear al bastardo contra la barra cuando esté intentó patearlo— Iván, por Odín niño, respeta, los adultos estamos hablando por aquí ¿Sabes? —se quejó chasqueando la lengua lanzándole una mirada molesta

_ —Estacionamiento trasero. Tres hombres. Uno maneja un Honda CR-V negro, patentes borradas. Dos contienen a Tony. _

—Hijos de..., ¿tantos por un niño? —gruñó sintiendo la furia consumirlo nuevamente—¿Armados?

_ —Fusil de asalto el que maneja, cuchillos los dos que llevan a Tony con ellos. _

Algo era algo. Maldita sea qué desesperante.

_ Al menos está cerca _ —pensó con algo de optimismo.

—Bueno Iván, eso quiere decir que no son tan idiotas como para ir armados frente al hijo de Howard. —gruñó enseñándole los dientes.

Lo único que en verdad impidió que matara al bastardo frente a él, fue el miedo que empezó a abrirse paso por su pecho. Esa vez lo reconoció claramente, no era el suyo. Tony tenía miedo y el sentía en su propia boca el sabor del desprecio.

¡Maldición! ¿Podía sacarlo de allí sobre el hombro e ir a hacer aquello fuera, dónde Tony podría ver qué ya no había nada que temer? Se imaginó que sí, no necesitaría mucho esfuerzo para reducirlos, pero si algo fallaba... mierda no podían. Los pondría en mayor sobre aviso. Sí, no podrían huir o traer refuerzos, pero a ciencia cierta no tenía idea cuánta gente fuera de sus dos ex convictos amigos estaba allí de casualidad o cuáles no.

Maldijo y se dijo que con F.R.I.D.A.Y. vigilando él tenía tiempo. Ella iba a poder decirle si algo que requiriera inmediatamente de su atención y podría noquear al bastardo antes de que pudieran dañar a Tony.

—¿Dónde pensabas llevarlo? —gruñó acercando su rostro lo más humanamente posible al bastardo que miraba en todas direcciones, planeado escapar.

El rubio empezó a removerse y le sonrió de costado, parpadeó con inocencia cuando el pobre idiota abrió los ojos, aterrado e igual de sorprendido, al ver que no podía moverse ni un milímetro pese a que esa vez luchó con más fuerza.

Peter sonrió, alzó la mano frente a él, lanzó una telaraña y jaló hasta ellos una botella de alcohol.

—¡Sorpresa! —se rio, ofreciéndole un trago.

Iván dejó de mirarlo con soberbia, para cambiar a una mirada desconcertada, antes de empezar a retorcerse furiosamente.

—Hicieron mal la tarea, eh —dijo más divertido viendo cuanto le tomó entender lo obvio— Nadie te avisó que Tony tenía mejor seguridad de lo que parecía, ¿no?

—¡Nos dijeron que ninguno de los Vengadores estaba con él! —chilló asustado el ruso.

—Mala suerte para ti. ¿Dónde lo llevabas? ¿Qué quieren los Albanos con él? ¿La prostitución, la heroína y los órganos ya no son un negocio rentable? ¿Les aburrió traficar con tabaco y mujeres?

Iván se negó a responder y corrió el rostro espantado. Apretó los dedos con un poco más de fuerza, cortando otro poco de su respiración. Alzando la otra mano, le sujetó por el mentón y lo forzó a verlo a la cara.

Hubiera apostado a cualquier mafia, menos la esa. Pero más allá de eso, no podía permitir que aquello volviera a pasar. Ellos debían a ser el ejemplo de que mierda pasaba si tocaban a su Tony, porque como Peter no mandara un mensaje bien contundente, aquello era algo que siempre se repetiría y Tony se merecía vivir su maldita vida tranquilo. Por una puñetera vez ese hombre se merecía ser feliz.

—Iván, no quieras buscarme —dijo con firmeza pero asegurándose de sonar amigable— Porque mejor no me dices qué pretendías hacer con Tony y yo me voy. Sé que lo tienen atrás, sé que son tres y haces mal en creer que ese niño no puede con ellos.

—Púdrete —le gruñó reclinándose contra la barra, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Peter sintió un arranque de furia y antes de poder controlarlo le apretó con fuerza el cuello y gruñó por lo bajo.

—¡Dime! —gritó golpeándolo con más fuerza otras dos veces mientras cerraba aún más sus vías respiratorias.

Sentía el contraste de la fragilidad de su cuello con sus manos. Solo un poco más de fuerza... solo un poco y ese bastardo nunca más volvería a respirar el mismo aire que Tony. Un poco de fuerza y le ahorraría al mundo la penosa obligación de tratar con bastardos de su estilo: Nacido y criado para desgraciarle la vida a personas trabajadoras y honradas.

Apretó otro poco pensando en cómo ese hijo de puta había tocado a Tony, como lo había empujado a una trampa. Se imaginó a ese bastardo arrastrándolo por la fuerza cuando entendiera que era todo una trampa. Sabía que sin dudas lo hubiera golpeado y su mano se apretó aún más.

Iván le rasguñaba la muñeca y empezó a patalear. Se veía rojo y con los ojos a punto de estallar, pero Peter solo podía pensar en Tony y en lo que pudieron haberle hecho. Corrección, en lo que ese hijo de puta le podría haber hecho a su maldito niño.

— _ Peter se asfixia y los muertos no hablan. — _ le recordó la IA y Peter abrió la mano respirando con dificultad.

El rubio jadeó con fuerza y Peter apretó los ojos maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—Gracias —susurró recobrando su eje.

— _Tony está bien. —_ le explicó mientras él imitaba al rubio y respiraba con fuerza _— Me enlacé a Karen, mantenía su ventana abierta. Le dije que no le advierta a Tony que estás aquí, pero que desaliente cualquier medida personal de defensa si llega a darse la oportunidad._

Peter asintió, si él tampoco quería que lo supiera. No le apetecía tener que levantar su cadáver solo porque el niño estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que no necesitaba que lo rescaten. Solo Odín sabría qué diablos pasaría allí si Tony intentaba alguna de las suyas.

—Bien Iván. ¿Listo? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? —ofreció— Sabes, yo personalmente no arribaría mi boca a nada de lo hay por aquí, pero no creo que tu tengas muchos inconvenientes.

_ —Oblyudok _ .

Peter chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza. No necesitaba la traducción para saber que fue un insulto.

—Más te vale que no sea con mi madre Iván. —le advirtió— Volvamos a lo nuestro. ¿Pretendían obligarlo a fabricar armas? —el rostro frente a él se contrajo muy levemente— ¿Era eso no?

—¡Que te pudras!

—Iván, Iván, Iván. Eso es muy grosero. —suspiró— Bien, última advertencia. No creo que te paguen lo suficiente... puedo duplicarlo o trompicarlo. Lo próximo que haré si decides no cooperar, será romper esa nariz rusa tuya. —el miedo centelló en su mirada y Peter se acercó más a él bajando el tono— Veo que está torcida, así que creo que sabes que dolerá como la mierda si no cooperas. ¿Quieren obligarlo a fabricar un arma?

El ruso —dejando una imagen de matón respetable y con honor— cerró la boca y miró sobre ellos en dirección al techo. Peter odiaba cuando no cooperaban. Le encantaría decir que había formas menos sucias o salvajes, pero algunas personas solo entendían y hablaban un lenguaje.

Peter suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

Una fracción de segundo después, Iván empezó a aullar intentando sujetarse la nariz pese a que le daba manotazos impidiéndole alcanzarla.

—Te lo advertí. Ahora. ¿Vas a aceptar el dinero y hablar? —ofreció volviendo a aumentar el agarre sobre su cuello, sacudiéndolo para atraer su atención mientras las lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre en su rostro— O quieres ver qué tal se siente una clavícula fracturada. Yo me las he roto muchas veces, mierda que duele. Y los yesos son lo peor. —suspiró con pesar.

El rubio se quejó empezando a lucir un bordó poco aconsejable en su rostro y aflojó el agarre.

—¿Ves que no soy un completo maldito? —dijo cuándo el chico empezó a respirar entre jadeos y más sangre— Que tal si solo asientes. Yo digo algo, tú puedes mover la cabeza y así si ellos te preguntan que, si me lo dijiste, tú podrás al menos serles honesto.

_ —Gonvó. _

Peter le rodó los ojos.

—Amigo, aquí estoy yo, intentando ayudarte... —alzó la mano apoyándola diligentemente sobre la zona establecida.

El chico volvió a intentar pelear, se esforzaba por alejarse pero Peter cerró la mano y oyó el suave chasquido del hueso al romperse. Iván volvió a gritar, seguía quejándose y soltaba ruidos ligeramente húmedos, más ahora que se tragaba la sangre que aún corría de su nariz.

Peter supo que podría hacer eso todo el día y nada saldría de ahí. Quizás si empezaba a fracturar cada hueso al final el chico soltara algo, pero no iba a saber si era verdad o solo mentiras que decía para evitar que Peter lo volviera un yeso con patas.

—Bien Iván. Me estas cansando, ahora que ves que hablo enserio, por qué no te ayudas a ti mismo. Veamos, tú solo me miras y... abres esos ojos de drogadicto que tienes como afirmación. Vamos, será nuestro pequeño secreto. —ofreció— o lo siguiente que haré cabrón hijo de puta será romperte tres costillas y por cómo estás sentado, hijo, te lo juro, una atravesará el pulmón y hasta ahí llegará tu carrera de matón.

El rubio se controló lo suficiente para solo mirarlo con rencor. Peter no se sentía bien con lo que hacía, pero había veces dónde tocaba ser un maldito. El niño que salió de Queens hacía ya muchos años que había aceptado esa mierda.

—Bien, según yo, no tiene sentido todo esto por un arma de mierda. Así que era algo más... —Iván seguía sin verlo, seguía con la vista clavada en sus pies ignorándolo.

Peter no presionó, lo dejó jugar al matón fuerte.

—Así que, eso nos deja la otra cosa que podrían querer de él, aceptando que jamás fueron sus millones... Pretendían forzarlo a que les diseñe armas. —conjeturó viendo cómo la boca del infeliz se tensó— Querían a la gallina de los huevos de oro, no un rescate, solo querían que diseñe e invente para ustedes. ¿Eso es así?

El ruso seguía sin hablar, pero ahora la pose forzadamente relajada se le cayó un poco. Sí, no era necesariamente una idea muy difícil de deducir, pero Iván sabía —como él mismo se dio cuenta, viendo cómo sus facciones se endurecían— que era el cómo él los encontró en primer lugar, lo que había evitado que huyera como rata nada más verlo ahí.

Los Albanos eran buenos escondiéndose. Por eso Peter los odiaba. Se rumoreaba mucho de ellos, pero no había realmente forma de atraparlos. Ya habían señalado a dos como sus líderes máximos, sin ningún fundamento más que la mera presunción de la policía y algún grupo se fiscales. Pero eran las dos personas más corrientes. Uno de los hermanos Koroveshi había triunfado en el mundo de los diamantes y tenía una pequeña pero conocida línea que a veces hacia transpirar a Cartier. El otro, Skënder, había conseguido establecerse con un local de apuestas en la gran manzana. Uno de los más rentables, con apuestas a todo lo que pudieras imaginar, inclusive partidas online de Youtubers. Un puto genio que facturaba tanta plata limpia que media casa del tesoro le revisaba mensualmente los libros.

Dos reales hijos de puta, tan limpios, que ni habían tenido una infracción por velocidad al volante o algún retraso de un día en rentas. Nada. Eran de familia numerosa, creerían que alguno de sus hijos lo delataría despilfarrando millones, pero nada. Chicos estudiosos, esposas ejemplares, una con negocios en Bienes Raíces y otra con una pequeña casa de Té. Ni una pequeña falla de mierda les podían encontrar, hasta les pagaban a tiempo a sus jardineros.

El único motivo por el cual los dos hermanos eran señalados fue porque hace muchos años, cuando surgía está nueva ola de crímenes territoriales, apareció el tercero de los Koroveshi empalado en el maldito centro del Central Park. No, los Koroveshi no salieron a vengar a su hermano y por eso se hicieron conocidos. Más bien fue un murmullo que empezó a correr por las celdas y los presos que inquietó tanto que nadie jamás volvió a nombrarlos. Besnik —graciosamente no siguiendo el significado de su nombre « _ fiel _ »— Había abierto de más la boca en una noche de borrachera, en un bar afamado por ser una ratonera de policías infiltrados y soplones. Se cree que el pobre idiota había ido allí a buscar algo de información, pero o el alcohol le jugó una mala pasada, o era simplemente muy idiota, porque nombró a sus hermanos señalándolos como la emergente fuerza Albana. Al día siguiente fue noticia y los últimos que se atrevieron a hablar señalaron a sus propios hermanos como los autores intelectuales y materiales del acto. Algunos pocos que murieron convenientemente, de formas violentas sin importar cuánto la policía intentó resguardarlos.

Besnik amaneció sin lengua, empalado y con todos los órganos del cuerpo arrancados quirúrgicamente. La leyenda decía que esos fueron los primeros órganos que traficaron, se decía que un miembro de la mafia Albana preso, era un Albano muerto.

Iván había pecado de imprudente al mantener a Tony entretenido, por seguro con la esperanza de hacer que lo siguiera voluntariosamente. Peter sonrió recordando el ronco tono con el que le habló, claramente seductor. Quiso abofetearlo, pero solo le dio gracia. Los Albanos eran sigilosos, Peter sabía dónde tenían sus comercios y las cuevas de sus matones, pero no conseguían encontrarles —por medios legales— nada de basura en su contra.

Así de buenos eran escondiéndose, pero aun así Iván se dejó atrapar y eso le podía costar el pellejo por sí solo, pero si encima desvelaba alguno de los planes... o si se le escapa a algún nombre... ah, el pobre era un muerto andando y lo sabía.

—Creo que me diste lo que necesitaba. —sonrió— Déjame decirte que me lamento mucho por tus amiguitos Iván... pero no van a volver acercarse a él.

La expresión angustiada del rubio se endureció en una mueca burlona y fue su turno de temblar molesto. Odiaba que se rieran de él como si no fuera un peligro.

Era una jodida amenaza.

—Vienen más. Todas las familias lo quieren —dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y un tonito burlón— Desde que se dio la alerta de que Anthony Stark había hecho mal un experimento y ahora volvía a ser un niño indefenso, todos le echaron el ojo —canturreó con desdén confirmando de dónde salió la puñetera rata— Hay que tener mucho cuidado a quien uno le pide ayuda ¿no?

Pobres ilusos, « _ niño indefenso» _ . Tony nunca iba a ser un niño indefenso por ese brillante cerebro y él jamás iba a dejarlo desprotegido.

—Iván, ese niño, es mi novio y puede que él esté por enterarse de eso... No quisiera ser poco específico aquí o explicarte el drama adolescente que tengo con él. Que es largo y tedioso, porque es un niño demasiado terco y dramático para mí maldito juicio. Pero en fin... el punto es, qué harías bien en dejarles saber a "Las familias" que la arañas podemos ser venenosas, o letales, según el caso.

Peter se acercó a su asqueroso rostro, pegó tanto los labios a su oído, que el marco de sus anteojos se enredó en el pelo rubio con olor a humo. Dejando que cada gota de miedo, pesadez y frustración envolvieran su voz, liberó su furia en unas pocas y precisas palabras:

—Diles que el  _ amigable _ hombre araña murió. Diles que soy el jodido Spider-Man y que como alguno de ellos vuelva a acercarse a él, quien sea, lo mataré con mis propias manos.

Peter escuchó claramente el jadeo sorprendido del rubio, lo sintió tensarse y dejar de respirar al unir —claramente mal— las piezas de lo le acababa de decir. El chico lo embistió con el hombro intentando huir de él, pero su cuerpo era hormigón puro para tan insignificante ser. Peter le hizo una llave rápida y lo empujó al piso clavándole el codo en el cuello y una de sus rodillas en la boca del estómago.

Lo vio allí tendido en el suelo y no, no se sintió bien. Para nada, pero ese era el momento de la verdad. Sintió su estómago tensarse y sin culpas —pensando en Tony allá afuera rodeado de hombres armados y listos para fugarse con él a la menor señal— apretó tanto la rodilla como pudo, arrancándole un grito adolorido al chico. Peter se obligó a no correr la vista, a no flaquear. Se obligó a ver las lágrimas caer en su rostro y se obligó a recordar que ese no era un cualquiera, ese era una amenaza para Tony, para su vida, para su seguridad.

Alzó la mano libre y la acomodó sobre la rótula izquierda. Necesitó palpar rápidamente con los dedos buscando el punto exacto y es que Iván se movía como una maldita serpiente. La bilis le amargó la boca y apretó con firmeza los dedos, sujetándole completamente el hueso. Aferró con más fuerza y dio un tirón secó mientras giraba la muñeca. Los potentes gritos del ruso llenaron el aire y con asco retiró la mano.

—Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de él, quizás ahora sin una pierna decidas hacer caso. —gruñó viendo con asco como el infeliz en el piso chillaba con más fuerza al tocar su pierna y lo miraba incrédulo tras las gruesas lágrimas.

Decidiendo que ya era más que suficiente, decidiendo que ya era hora de buscar a Tony y más tarde seguir con su tarea, se enderezó. El cansancio empezaba a cobrarle factura y la verdad sea dicha, todo rastro de diversión había muerto en él. Iban por Tony y era su culpa. Se había armado tanto alboroto que le habían puesto una diadema sobre la cabeza.

Salió detrás de la barra y asombrado vio que ahora muchas más personas peleaban junto a los hijos sin reconocer de Banner, dándole tiempo. Se había olvidado completamente de todos ellos. Miró sus manos, su camisa y suspiró. Estaba lleno de sangre ajena.

Volvió a estudiar el lugar con ojo clínico. Obviamente todos los que no tenían nada que ver ya se había empezado a ir, pero al menos unas treinta personas seguían allí. Notó que no eran todos jóvenes como el grupo que había llegado a Tony, y vio que curiosamente ninguno de ellos estaba tendido en el piso inconsciente.

Junto con Igor, peleando por su causa, había gente de lo más variopinta. Un sujeto flaco pero que peleaba de buena manera y unos cuantos corpulentos que frenaban todo a punta de fuertes manotazos. Era claro que algunos peleaban con entrenamiento, posiblemente todos los del lado de la mafia, si no es que se trataba de algún idiota que aún tenía ganas de armar jaleo, y era claro que había otros más que solo peleaban al nivel de la clase que te da la calle.

Esa gente tenía un sentido muy retorcido de lealtad y compañerismo, pero no le extrañó mucho a decir verdad. Él los conocía, sabía que así eran algunos maleantes —por desgracia cada vez menos—, algunos poseían un estricto código moral y no te metías con la familia de alguien sin pagarlo.

Lo que si lo sorprendió, fue ver la asquerosa cantidad de personas que intentaban derribarlos. Todo el jodido lugar estaba infectado por esos cabrones. Tony nunca hubiera salido de allí.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y...

_ —Iván tiene hemorragias internas, pero estará fuera de peligro hasta que llegue la ayuda médica _ .

—Igual no importa —dijo acariciando las muñequeras que tenía.

Le había destrozado cada uno de los huesos de la pierna, sabía que eso no se podía arreglar. No importaba el médico, él sabía perfectamente que fuerza debía aplicar en qué lugar, para que los huesos quedaran inutilizables.

— _ Pero no morirá.  _ —le dijo mientras afinaba la mira de sus anteojos.

—Gracias —susurró alzando las manos— Bueno, adiós anonimato. —suspiró.

La mayor parte de aquella pelea se mantenía a pocos pasos de la barra, así que cuando saltó sobre ella y cayó junto a un taburete roto, Igor se giró listo para darle una tunda y frenó antes se aventarle el pedazo de madera astillada que cargaba.

Sus ojos lo recorrieron y asintieron conformes. Peter jamás alcanzaría a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de reacciones.

—¡Bueno niños ya vamos a cerrar! —grito guiñándole un ojo al grandote, mientras estiraba las manos frente a él como si calmara un debate acalorado en su clase— ¡Cada uno recoja a su amigo y salga de aquí!

Cinco telarañas salieron de sus muñecas e impactaron de lleno entre los huecos que sus gigantes amigos y sus nuevos compañeros habían dejado.

Cuando estás se extendieron, atraparon a todos a su paso y los pegaron a las paredes entre gritos de sorpresa y jadeos enfurecidos. Las mesas que quedaron en pie, las sillas y una mesa de billar volaron cuando el montón de gente atravesó con fuerza y rapidez el local. Con una mueca y alzando la mano se disculpó mirando a la cabina del DJ que había al otro lado.

—Lo siento —lamentó— No pensé en eso. Yo lo pago... —añadió sonriéndole al sujeto que lo miraba con la boca abierta entre la espesa barba y bigote negro.

Peter lanzó una telaraña con carga electromagnética a uno de los inmensos parlantes y la activó haciendo que ese horroroso estruendo bajara de volumen.

Hasta ahí llegó su identidad secreta.

—Añadan eso a mí cuenta —dijo mirando al sujeto que salió de allí echándose a correr.

Igor y sus súper amigos, se giraron a verlo sorprendidos y clavaron sus ojos en él con distintas muecas de escepticismo y shock. Todo el mundo conocía sus telarañas, nadie dudaba al verlas.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. tenía razón, era uno de los más buscados de Nueva York y su habilidad para huir de la policía y dejarla en ridículo, le había gestado admiradores de lo más variados.

—Creo que quizás quieran irse, la policía viene en camino. —dijo con una sonrisa tensa, gritando sobre el horroroso ruido que aún persistía— F.R.I.D.A.Y por amor a la... apaga eso. —gruñó cuando el contra bajo rebotó en su tímpano.

Cuando la música frenó, soltó un suspiro y vio —sin saber muy bien porque— como ninguno de los cinco que habían estado ayudándolo se movían.

—¿Oyeron? —preguntó dudando— Viene para acá la policía, la guardia civil y juro que con ellos los marines.

—¡Eres Spider-Man! —gritó uno y entrecerrado los ojos reconoció entre ellos a su fan.

—El mismo... —masculló inflado el pecho— Doy autógrafos los sábados amigo. —se rio haciendo una pistola con el dedo en su dirección.

—No pareces un súper héroe —se lamentó mirándolo desilusionado.

—¡Oye! —se quejó ofendido.

Un disparo resonó a lo cerca y se giró rápidamente incrédulo. Malditos, malditos Rusos que no murieron en su puta Rusia congelados.

—Váyanse —gruñó fríamente viendo cómo su amigo el maldito de Iván, de alguna forma se las había arreglado para pararse e intentar apuntarle.

Por seguro el dolor, los golpes y el que hubiera decidido ser tan idiota de disparar con el brazo cercano a la clavícula que le había fracturado, había logrado que falle aquel tiro. Uno que debido a la cercanía y su quietud lo volvían limpio y fácil.

—Iván, estoy cansado de tu falta de consideración a las personas. —se quejó girando la cabeza mientras el rubio se apoyaba en la barra e intentaba volver a apuntarle— Uno te dice y te dice que respetes cuando está hablando —masculló furioso con ese hijo de puta que iba a obligarlo a hacerle más daño— Y tú sigues y sigues interrumpiendo.

Peter encontró lo que necesitaba a unos pocos pasos. Volcada en el piso, estaba la parte superior de una mesa redonda. La madera estaba bastante destrozada en un costado, pero serviría. La acercó con una de sus telarañas y la atrapó entre sus dedos.

—¿Vas a seguir o quieres dejar de dar lastima? —el rubio le mostró una sonrisa roja y él suspiró viendo cómo se esforzaba por apuntarle dignamente— Bien tú lo pediste.

Aferrando la mesa como si fuera un pequeño frisbee, la tiró con toda la fuerza que fue capaz en dirección a la barra, cuando vio que el jodido ruso volvía a jalar del gatillo.

Un fuerte aullido le anunció que esa vez, el buen Iván no iba a poder mover nunca más su jodido brazo izquierdo, ya que este ahora descansaba en el piso, bajo la tapa de la mesa, separado del cuerpo que lo miraba shockeado.

Soltando un suspiro, poco feliz con lo que tuvo que hacer pero al menos recordándose que le ahorró la muerte, lanzó una telaraña más en su dirección y se volvió para mirar a Igor y compañía.

—Le advertí que no debía buscarme. —se justificó ante los hombres que lo veían con la boca abierta— Ya no soy ese amigable chico y él secuestró a mi novio. —escupió molesto.

Pese al enojo, pese a sentir la furia quemar su piel, no le agrada lo que hacía. Él no era esa persona, pero hacía muchos años había aceptado que no interesaba que tanto deseara que las cosas fueran distintas, había un tipo de criminales que no entendían las advertencias y solo entendían la violencia. Él podría querer hablarles o solo reducirlos, pero había muchos que hasta no morir no dejaban de querer acabar contigo y Peter detestaba tener que hacer esas cosas.

Siempre intento no matar, pero lo cierto es que algunas veces, eso era lo único que salvaba.

Estaba listo para ir por Tony, ya estaba cansado de todo lo que había pasado allí. Lo único que le apetecía en esos momentos era pedirle perdón y abrazarlo hasta dormirse. Con estupor, notó que su público seguía allí, mirándolo fijamente con sendas, poco oportunas y totalmente felices sonrisas.

Peter sabía que tenía que replantearse el tipo de seguidores que estaba juntando en ese tramo de su carrera como superhéroe, más ahora que veía sus sonrisas. En ese instante sintió que el chico de Queens estaba muy lejos. Y casi quiso reírse sintiendo algo de pena por él.

Tony estaba en peligro, iba a estarlo por una temporada, y la verdad era así de triste, ese chico de Queens nunca sería lo suficientemente atemorizante para protegerlo solo con su propio nombre.

Peter sabía que eso tenía que cambiar esa misma noche.

—De verdad la policía viene —dijo sin entender qué les pasaba.

—¿Me firmas un autógrafo? —preguntó su fan con la vista clavada en la telaraña que había lanzado a Iván, que contenía la sangre de su hombro como un buen torniquete.

Trucos que aprendió con el correr de los años.

—Otro día —comentó sonriendo un poco.

Viéndolos allí parados una repentina idea surcó su mente y teniendo en cuenta el estado de Iván, ellos eran su mejor opción.

—Bueno, en realidad, antes de que se vayan... les quería pedir....

—No diremos nada —dijo Igor mirando amenazadoramente a los otros cuatro.

Una ola de murmullos afirmativos llegó a sus oídos y se removió más incómodo aún.

—No, claro... gracias, —dijo abochornado— pero... En realidad... Necesito... que lo digan —comentó rascándose ligeramente incómodo la nuca— De hecho, si lo agrandaban mejor para mí. No quiero que nadie se acerque nunca a Tony Stark y si alguien lo intenta... Esas son las consecuencias —masculló girando un dedo, señalando a los que en ese momento gruñían e intentaban liberarse de sus telarañas y al buen Iván que gemía detrás de la barra.

— ¡Mierda, cuenta con ello! —gritó su fan alzando el puño y no pudo evitar sonreír antes de girarse.

— _ Diez minutos. _ —le aviso F.R.I.D.A.Y.

—Chicos zona roja, deben irse.

Todos asintieron recogiendo sus armas se empezaron a alejar de la zona de desastre.

—Oye, Spider-Man, —dijo el Highlander acercándose a él, mirándolo muy incómodo desde sus seguros dos metros— ¿La puedes enderezar? —le pregunto tendiéndole la llave inglesa.

—No viejo, eso está mal. —dijo sacando pecho— Ambos sabemos para que la usas —agregó— Y ni siquiera la limpias, mira ese óxido —se lamentó frunciendo el ceño, esperando que no sea sangre— Esto puede contagiar cosas.

El highlander lo miró apenado y agachó la cabeza para irse cuando extendió la mano y le sujetó el brazo.

—Mira, ten estas. —ofreció extendiéndole las gafas— Seguridad de calidad. Micrófono, cámara, reconocimiento facial y base de datos de la policía —recitó esperando que F.R.I.D.A.Y. bloqueara todo lo demás pues no era tan irresponsable como para dejarle una conectada a los radios se la policía. Tampoco era como si darle aquella base de datos fuera buena idea, pero Peter sabía que eso aumentaría el precio y al final cualquiera con suficiente dinero para pagar unas gafas  _ Stark _ originales seguro poseía contactos para acceder a ella por otros medios— Intenta no venderlas a otro criminal y... Cómprate algo bonito. —rio.

El colorado sonrió encantado y Peter lo saludó dándole un golpe en brazo olvidando la llave torcida. Había que ser agradecido después de todo.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y., vamos por Tony. —dijo a su auricular soltando un suspiro e ignorando al resto— Libera el pulso y asegúrate de que ellos logren huir.

— _ Encantada _ .

—¿Mi saco...? —masculló mirando en todas direcciones.

— _ Dalo por perdido Peter _ . —rio F.R.I.D.A.Y.

—¿Sabes algo de Karen?

—Sigue en silencio, creo que Tony la desactivó.

Peter alzó abruptamente la vista, clavó los ojos en la puerta trasera del bar y gruñó sintiendo enfermo. Eso nunca era buen indicio. Esperaba que solo hubiera sido miedo, esperaba de verdad que el chico se hubiera asustado e hiciera aquello con la idea de que era una mejor solución.

_ Ya voy Tony  _ —pensó caminando determinado.

Esquivando los restos de madera, sillas y vidrios rotos, se encaminó a la puerta y se encomendó silenciosamente a Odín. No podría con más problemas.

Cuando estaba a un paso de la puerta, intentó ver qué sentía Tony y gruñó suavemente cuándo el miedo lo volvió a golpear.

_ Ya voy a solucionar esto mi vida _ —prometió mentalmente antes de arrancar de una fuerte patada la puerta. _ Aquí estoy  _ —pensó _. _

No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo darse cuenta que ya había oscurecido y lo alivió sentir un remanso de tranquilidad cubrirlo. 

Sus ojos se conectaron con aquel precioso castaño y sonrió pese a que los labios de Tony se crisparon y su ceño se frunció. Peter sintió tal alivio podía jurar que la presión le bajó. Le entraron hasta ganas de llorar y de arrodillarse por su perdón. Quiso maldecir a esos bastardos por estar ahí y estropear lo que él hubiera convertido en una disculpa digna de novela. Y no es que le molestara especialmente tener público, era que este maldito público estaba armado y apuntando a su mocoso.

—Caballeros. —saludó saliendo rápidamente con los brazos estirados.

Por desgracia para él, uno de los captores de Tony fue mucho más rápido. Y pese a que sus telarañas trabaron la puerta del auto (antes de adherir las manos del gran hijo de puta al volante) y que sujetó al segundo contra el mismo, el tercero se había deslizado rápidamente tras de Tony y lo retenía con el cuchillo cortando la piel de su cuello.

—Wow amigo, tranquilo —murmuró palideciendo al ver la sangre rodar por el largo cuello de Tony.

— ¡Quieto! —le espetó el morocho entrecerrado los ojos.

Tony rodó los suyos y le lanzó una mirada exasperada, mientras cambiaba el peso de una pierna a la otra.

—Tony, no te muevas eso cort-

—¡Me jodes si dices que corta! —exclamó viéndolo sorprendido.

Peter sintió un ligero tirón en el cuello y juró por lo bajo. Ni en una situación como aquella era capaz de no ser un jodido borde. Obviamente  _ don no pasa nada _ no pensaba dejar de estar furioso con él, pese a tener un cuchillo abriéndole la piel. Obvio que don engreído no iba a dar así de fácil su brazo a torcer.

Sabía que no debía esperar que se comportara como una damisela en apuros, lo sabía, pero bueno maldita sea, algo hubiera sido algo.

—¡Silencio! —gritó el morocho, apretando más el cuchillo contra el cuello de Tony.

Quiso avanzar un paso, pero el infeliz tras Tony lo sacudió ligeramente y tuvo que mantenerse en su lugar cuando su pobre chico soltó un quejido bajo.

Un hilo rojo empezó a caer por su cuello y sintió su furia bullir. Si no tuviera tan sujeto a Tony... Podría incluso lanzarle con el cuchillo que tenía en la cintura, pero al estar rodeándole el pecho con la mano y haberlo aplastado contra su cuerpo cualquier intento de derribarlo por seguro lastimaría al chico.

— _ Necesitas que lo suelte, si disparas ahora, por el impulso clavara más el cuchillo en su cuello. A menos que lo ataques por detrás _ —le informó F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Lo había sospechado, pero una confirmación no le venía mal. Analizó la zona y sí, podría saltar y sorprenderlo por detrás, pero no sabía que iba a hacer el idiota que sostenía a Tony. Iván era el líder y se notaba ahora que veía como los nervios del ruso lo hacían mirar en todas direcciones con ansiedad y ojos enloquecidos. Peter ya no se sintió tan agradecido con la pobre iluminación. Una solitaria bombilla sobre su cabeza iluminaba a medias el auto y apenas un poco más allá de la puerta en ambos costados.

Con rapidez estudió la zona. Estaban en un callejón, uno que olía terrible. Al fondo había tres contenedores de un tamaño asombroso y Peter intentó convencerse de que jamás en ellos habitó un cadáver. Difícil misión. A su derecha se extendía el lateral del local y notó que la calle desembocaba en el estacionamiento. Atrás del auto había un pequeño edificio de no tenía más de cinco pisos y más allá alcanzó a distinguir otros tres muy parecidos, solo que algunos con más pisos. La zona era bastante pobre y carenciada. No se imaginó que alguien que madrugaba para trabajar se hubiera acomodado en esos edificios, así que por seguro que nadie llamaría a la policía.

_ Tanto mejor — _ pensó conforme.

Le quedaba en claro que ninguno de ellos estaba borracho o drogado, no con una misión tan importante, pero el ligero temblor en las manos del sujeto no le daba confianza. ¿Y si se asustaba y lastimaba sin pretenderlo a Tony? Las variables eran muy grandes como para correr el riesgo.

Intentó decirle a Tony que debía tranquilizarse y que él ya estaba con un plan, pero el niño no lo miraba, ni le prestaba atención. Incluso su rostro parecía aburrido.

—Sabes que si me degollas tu no vivirás más que yo, ¿no? —preguntó el chico de golpe, inclinando hacia atrás la cabeza, logrando que más sangre se derramara por su piel.

—¡Tony deja quieta la cabeza! —le gritó, sintiendo como su interior empezaba a desmoronarse viendo tanta sangre salir.

La necesidad de correr hasta él empezó a generar un hormigueo en sus pies, pero notaba que el morocho —con mucho acento checo para ser de otro lado— no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo. rusos y checos. Perfecto. Todo malditamente perfecto.

Estudió su rostro y se preguntó con qué habría logrado que sus ojos grises se vieran así de inyectados de sangre.

Cómo Iván, este traía cara de borracho (ojeras incluidas), pero se imaginaba que todo podía ser maquillaje. Creería que bajo esa simple chaqueta de cuero, debían esconderse brazos más fornidos de lo que parecía a simple vista, ya que Tony no intentó sacárselo de encima.

Él presenció la única clase que dejó que una entrenadora le diera y sabía que el chico sabía cómo lograr que lo soltaran. Si no intentó la maniobra era porque sabía que perdería.

Alejó de su mente los recuerdos turbios y oscuros de ver a Tony revolcándose en el suelo con otro ser humano, visto que él había sido lo suficientemente cobarde para no hacerlo por sí mismo, y volvió a fijar sus ojos en el cuchillo.

El aparcamiento estaba vacío, no debería ser muy difícil sacarlos de allí sin que la policía lo pescara. Ahora que ya había decidido develar su identidad secreta, más le valía poner distancia de los uniformados en lo que Pepper le conseguía acuerdos a su nombre. La cárcel no era una opción, no ahora que veía de frente los ojos determinados del castaños clavarse en él.

Una sonrisa tiró de su boca contemplando a Tony y no le extrañó en lo absoluto que los jeans rotos y desgastados, con aquella mugrosa campera de cuero y una camiseta con el logo de AC/DC en medio, le fuera tan bien. Incluso los borceguíes desabrochados hacían parecer sus piernas más largas. Ese chico había nacido para ser un nene malo.

No importaba el tiempo ni la edad, Tony de rebelde sin causa, siempre iba a lucir comestible.

—Tú cierra la boca, viejo, no finjas que esto te importa. —sus pensamientos se frenaron de golpe y dio un respingo sin entender que había pasado allí.

El checo y él se miraron unos segundos muy pasmados por esas palabras. El idiota tras Tony solo atinó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa divertida en sus finos labios.

Entrecerró los ojos mirándolo molesto y se sacudió la ligera vergüenza que le dieron esas palabras.

¿Qué no le importaba...? ¿NO LE IMPORTABA? Quizás ese era un buen momento para ir dentro y traer el escuálido cuello de Iván y dejar que mirara con sus malditos ojos qué tanto le importaba. 

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y acomodó mejor sus pensamientos. El niño estaba asustado y estresado. Deliraba. Creía cosas sin sentido. El malnacido de Iván lo dijo sin saber que carajos expresaba «Dijo que vendrías por él» su pequeño diablo sabía que él no iba a dejarlo solo. Y eso era lo que Peter debía recordar. Así costará, así le molestara que no se mostrara mínimamente agradecido, debía recordarlo.

Podía creer que él era capaz de mandarlo a un internado, podría querer convencerse de que era porque no lo quería, pero en el fondo —desde el mismo lugar donde nacían sus instintos— Tony sabía la verdad: él siempre iba a ir a buscarlo. Y quien estaba seguro de eso, no creería realmente que no era apreciado.

—Tony, claro que me importas. —dijo sentido. No le agradaba que dijera eso en voz alta.

El dicho  _ «miente, miente que algo quedará» _ le vino a la mente y su estómago protestó pensando que si su precioso chico las repetía con suficiente insistencia, al final se las llegaría a creer.

—Siempre me vas a importar —reiteró.

Sin ser consiente, perdido en el veteado amarillo de los ojos que lo estudiaron intentando controlar sus emociones, se adelantó un paso enojado.

Odiaba que se intentara esconder de él. No era capaz de sentir cuando era feliz o estaba contento. Sus instintos advertían peligro o malestar. Emociones que fueran potencialmente malas, que pudieran empujarlo al peligro. No sentimientos felices.

—¡Quieto te dije! —grito el checo y Tony esa vez, gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza ahogando un grito.

Insultándose mentalmente por su propia idiotez, alzó rápidamente las manos demostrando que no pensaba volver a moverse y los estudió preocupado. Peter puso empeño en lucir inofensivo pero no retrocedió el pasó que había dado.

El sujeto que estaba pegado al auto, intentaba zafarse del agarre de su telaraña, pero obviamente no podría; El barbudo que manejaba, insultaba en voz baja forcejando contra las suyas en el volante pero sin avances reales tampoco; su puerta seguía trabada por lo que si aún —por algún milagro— se liberaba, al tener que salir por la otra puerta como única vía de escape, tendría tiempo de sobra para volver a frenarlo.

Eso lo dejaba al checo con Tony como un real oponente. Y claro, al cuchillo en el cuello de Tony. Estaba muy apretado, otras líneas rojas y finas caían lentamente y Peter apretó los labios deseando arrancarle la mano a ese maldito hijo de puta.

No se atrevía a abrir la boca para preguntarle a F.R.I.D.A.Y. sobre los refuerzos, no podían estar lejos y sabía que ella era lo suficientemente astuta para saber que debía guiarlos por la espalda de esos tipos y no dejar que vinieran por el frente.

Tiempo, solo necesitaban eso, tiempo.

—Joder, ahora sí creo que te importo viejo —jadeó Tony respirando más superficialmente— Por eso vas a lograr que me abra el cuello. —protestó cuasi aburrido— Amigo, estas muy cerca de mí yugular. Por qué no te haces un favor, antes de que me desangres, y lo subes un poco.

Claro que como Tony no se enteraba que ese hombre no estaba ahí para hacerle caso, volvió a gruñir cuando el cuchillo se clavó aún más en su cuello.

—Maldita sea Stark —gimió clavando con impotencia sus pies, dañando la gravilla bajo estos— Cierra esa puta boca. —le espetó furioso.

Ese maldito iba a lograr que le abrieran la garganta, y ya nada más iba a importarle. Iba a matar a todos, daba igual que fuera preso de por vida.

Él no podía —no podía— perder dos veces a ese hombre. Aun no superaba perderlo una, ¿pero dos?... Era demasiado, eso era abusar completamente de su patética resistencia. Peter enloquecería sin remedio o salvación alguna.

Ya le habían arrebatado a toda su familia, simplemente no podía seguir viviendo si perdía a este Tony. Mucho menos si le tocaba verlo de una forma tan horrible.

—Tu déjame —se quejó el chico clavando sus ojos en él— ¿Por qué viniste? Deberías estar en casa festejando. —agregó ácidamente— Con esto te ahorras el dinero del internado.

Su boca calló abierta y lo miró preso del estupor. Oh por Odín, ¿De verdad?

Lo miró y sintió que de alguna forma todo aquello había sido planeado para hacerle alguna particular y cruel broma. Es que no... no podía... Tony no...

Volvió a mirarlo. Estaba casi sobre la punta de sus pies, con una mano aferraba el brazo que lo retenía por el pecho clavándole el cuchillo y la otra colgaba laxa al costado de su cadera. Se veía en sus ojos que estaba alterado pero no veía miedo o al menos algo se resquemor. No, nada de eso. Si había fastidio y enojo. Mucho enojo.

—Hay que joderse, ¿A ti te parece que este es el lugar para tener esta charla? —preguntó sin dar crédito.

Sabía que iba a estar enojado, pero ir a pelear por aquello con un cuchillo abriéndote la piel era trasladar completamente el foco de la cuestión.

—Púdrete, yo habló de lo que se me da la gana viejo. —le espetó con una mueca de desprecio— Te dije hace mucho que jamás obedecí una orden, no empezaré contigo —las manos empezaron a picar en el segundo que lo vio contemplarlo burlonamente. Iba a dejarle el trasero morado— Vete abuelo, sé que te importa un carajo lo que pasa conmigo.

—¡Tony! —se quejó exasperando, pero el chico se movió para correr los ojos de él y si estómago se revolvió al oírlo quejarse— ¡Vamos! Este en verdad no es momento pa-

—Mirko, qué dices que significa si un hombre con el que te lo montas, de golpe intenta enviarte a un internado.

Esa vez, una risa quiso escaparse de su boca, pero el estrés de la situación lo refrenó justo a tiempo. Lo surrealista de la charla precedía. No le entraba en la cabeza que el muy condenado quisiera o pudiera, seguir pensando en el internado.

Eso ya no era dolor, rayaba la demencia.

—¿Tú le estás pidiendo a uno de tus secuestradores, que te apoye en esta pelea? —preguntó incrédulo— Y yo no me lo monto contigo —agregó picado— joder, haces que suene sucio. Nosotros...

—Mirko... —dijo Tony cortándolo, pasando de él, mientras que el susodicho de atrás, solo los miró uno al otro sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando allí o por qué lo metían.

_ Bienvenido al grupo _ —pensó con amargura

—¿Holic? —preguntó Tony, mirando en dirección al asiento delantero, viendo que el criminal uno no le respondía. — Seguro si dejas que Dolov hable, me apoyaría. —le dijo fríamente.

Supuso que el idiota tras la telaraña junto a Tony seria el jodido Dolov y lo miró unos instantes.

Repentinamente se había quedado quieto estudiándolo y él se removió un poco incómodo, viendo los ojos azules clavarse en él con burla.

Sintiéndose más molesto a cada segundo, lo miró duramente. Peter odiaba ese tipo de peleas, ni siquiera cuando él era un crío de dieciocho había osado hacer cosa semejante.

Siempre había sido muy ubicado. Entendía el lugar que Tony ocupaba, y sabía que no podía darse el lujo de tener al lado alguien tan irreverente. Peter nunca había sido un maldito perro obediente, pero se las arreglaba para solucionar su mierda puertas para dentro.

Enderezándose y teniendo en cuenta el lugar que ahora debía ocupar a partir de esa noche, las palabras de Banner cobraron un nuevo sentido.

«Recuerda que no eres más el niño en esta relación»

Maldita sea, no lo era y se iba a encargar de que ese mocoso se enterara.

Endureciendo el gesto, se enderezó y le lanzo una mirada inflexible.

—Deja de comportarte como un maldito adolescente Tony, ellos quieren secuestrarte maldita sea, esto no es un juego.

—¿Qué quieren qué? —preguntó abriendo los ojos sorprendido— Te juro que pensé que Mirko lo único que intentaba era mostrarme su cuchillo nuevo —escupió rodando los ojos— Se perfectamente lo que quieren abuelo. Pero sabes qué, al menos sé que esperar de ellos, no van a poder traicionarme. No como tú —dijo duramente— Que un día me besas y al otro quieres deshacerte de mí.

Sintiendo como sus palabras volvían añicos su resolución, en su pecho el peso del dolor de Tony se volvió aplastante y con este, la creciente necesidad de aferrarlo contra sí y borrar la mierda que él mismo había generado.

No pudo evitar correr la cara, lleno de vergüenza y pesadumbre. Estaban muy jodidos. Definitivamente jodidos.

Olvidándose completamente de la situación en la que estaban, dejando que ese sentimiento de culpa y mortificación lo dominarán se perdió en sus palabras.

Nunca iba a ser como Tony eso era un hecho. Stark le habría hecho atragantarse con una de sus telarañas y le habría impedido seguir desobedeciendo. Pero Peter no era Tony y ese chico no era su ex pareja. Peter reprendía a todos por olvidarlo e incluso él lo hacía.

—Tony, no te traicioné —se excusó pobremente, exasperado con su terquedad— Las cosas no fueron o iban a ser de esa forma, lo que yo intent-.

—¡Deja de mentir! —le gritó colérico sobresaltándolo con su vehemencia— ¡Me quisiste echar! ¡Me quieres lejos abuelo, no me pongas excusas de mierda! Madura y dilo de una vez.

La mano del checo que sostenía el cuchillo se agitó cuando el exabrupto de Tony lo desconcertó, pero él se hallaba muy enredado en las duras acusaciones del niño como para prestar atención a nada más.

—¡Vamos Tony, sabes que eso no es verdad! —se defendió— ¡Lo sabes maldita sea, sé que lo sabes! —lo acusó.

— Por favor, madura abuelo. Deja de llorar.

— ¡Tony! —le gritó furioso.

— ¡Cállense! —gritó agitado el checo, sacudiendo a Tony pero este ni se molestó en hacerle caso.

—¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! —le gritó— Maldito embustero. No me conoces, eres solo un vividor que intenta quedarse con mis cosas y me usa para olvidarse del noviecito que perdió. Eres un malnacido engreído y arrogante que solo piensa en sí mismo y no le importa un carajo lo que yo quiera —le gritó clavando en él sus ojos cafés— ¡¿Y sabes qué?! —le espetó furioso encorvándose ligeramente alejándose medio pasó de su captor— Maldito hijo de puta más te vale tener toda la puntería que siempre presumes, porque como dejes que este idiota me degolle, volveré como fantasma a cazarte el culo mientras duermes —le espetó antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

— _ Ahora Peter _ ,  _ dispara _ . —susurró Karen en su oído y sus manos se levantaron por impulso antes de ser consciente de ello. Años de fiel y continuo trabajo lo forzaron a activar sus muñequeras automáticamente.

Tony alzó abruptamente la cabeza, soltando un gruñido dolorido y golpeó de lleno la cara del checo, logrando que sus brazos lo soltaran unos segundos.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera volver a ajustar su agarre, ya le había lanzado una de sus telarañas a la cabeza y lo había pegado al auto.

Pálido, Tony se giró para ver a su captor y le sonrió maliciosamente al verlo estirar los brazos intentando liberarse. Oyó casi a la distancia como los otros gritaban frustrados.

—Idiotas. —murmuró demasiado digno y satisfecho— Todos son idiotas.

Parado allí, con los brazos extendidos, lo observó agacharse hasta sujetar el cuchillo y lo vio balancearlo en su mano arrugando el ceño al tocar el filo. Aun errante, solo fue capaz de admirarlo mientras se enderezaba y se acomodaba la ropa.

_ ¿Odín qué diablos te hice? _ —pensó demasiado descompuesto, asustado y encantado como para abrir la boca—  _ Para que me des este regalo. _

Su vista se clavó en sus manos, cuando estas guardaron el cuchillo y a sus oídos llegó el ligero gruñido de molestia cuando se tocó la herida sangrante.

Sin estar del todo consciente de sus movimientos, lanzó otra más de sus telarañas y Tony empezó a insultar cuando lo arrastró hasta él.

—¡Cierra la boca! —le ordenó sujetándolo por los hombros hasta pararlo derecho frente a él.

Con la mirada envenenada, jurándole una venganza sangrienta, Tony alzó el mentón orgulloso. Podría creer que estaba demasiado enojado, pero lo sintió temblar bajo sus palmas y casi pudo oler su alivio.

En su pecho el enojo y el dolor seguían allí, pero ese miedo visceral que lo había estado acosando desde que le perdió el rastro en el bar, había desaparecido. Era verdad que cuando pateó aquella puerta y sus ojos se encontraron, esa sensación casi se había esfumando, pero en ese momento, mientras soltaba su cuerpo para acunar su rostro, el miedo se evaporó del todo.

—Eres un maldito y astuto chico Tony —susurró sintiendo los vestigios de la adrenalina alejarse— No vuelvas a alejarte de mí. —murmuró acariciando sus mejillas.

—Te dije que no obedezco órdenes —le gruñó peleando contra su agarre.

—Descuida Tony, ya aprenderás. Esto no era una pregunta. —susurró alzándole el mentón con fuerza.

Estudió la limpia línea de su cuello, se concentró en el tibio calor de su piel y el golpeteo errático de su respiración contra su cara. Necesitaba alejar su mente del idiota que en ese momento se removía con furia desesperado por liberar su cabeza.

Peter sabía que estaba en aprietos. Le causaba gracia saber que estos eran con un niño de dieciséis años, pero recordaba cómo se enojaba con Tony cuando esté lo subestimaba. Recordaba claramente lo mucho que se enojaba y cómo su novio siempre conseguía enredarlo entre sus propias telarañas para sacarle lo ofendido.

Tony se intentó alejar pero le sujetó la cintura con una mano y lo apretó contra él. Bien, el método Stark jamás en quince años falló, no debería empezar en ese momento.

Sujetó le mentón de Tony y lo alzó fingiendo que seguía estudiando la herida. Peter ni una vez vio lo que se traía entre manos el que jugaba a ser su mentor. Fue sucio y Peter sintió que le bajaba la presión (otra vez, pero ahora satisfactoriamente).

Tony por aquella época empezaba a perder el norte, se acercaba demasiado a él sin siquiera notarlo.

Una tarde Peter llegó con una pequeña herida en el mentón por culpa de una mala caída y Tony hizo aquello como intento de burla. Peter sabía que fue la cosa más desagradable y excitante que alguna vez alguien hizo con él. Apenas tenía dieciséis, pero ese día entendió la forma tan cruda en la que otro ser humano podía excitarte.

—¿Qu-qué ha-haces? —tartamudeó Tony cuando acerco su boca a la herida— ¿Abuelo? —susurró aferrándose a sus brazos con un jadeo sorprendido.

—¿Sabías que la saliva humana actúa como un agente curativo? —preguntó, inspirando duramente el olor de su cuello.

Un leve gemido se escapó de su boca cuando el perfume se clavó en su mente y sonrió levemente al sentir como Tony jadeaba contra los dedos con los que le había empezado a acariciarle su labio inferior.

Lentamente se humedeció los labios y terminó de acercar su boca al fragmento herido de su piel.

—En su contenido cuenta con una sustancia química,  _ histamina _ , que colabora con la rápida cicatrización de las heridas. —susurró empujando más arriba su mentón, antes de darle un ligero lametón a la herida.

—¡Joder! —gimió Tony aplastándose contra él.

Volviendo a humedecer su lengua, repitió el proceso y siguió lamiendo ligera y superficialmente la zona lastimada.

El metálico sabor le inundó la boca, pero siguió trabajando en su cuello, sintiendo como el pecho de Tony subía y bajaba rápidamente. Cómo él, hacia catorce años, el chico gimió al sentir que su lengua lo volvía a tocar y se aseguró de no hacer fuerza para no arruinar el momento causándole dolor.

Brevemente recordó los tres matones y empezó a retorcer hasta casi llegar a la puerta por la que salió, dejando que la oscuridad de la noche los escondiera.

—Tam-tambien tiene bacterias —gimió Tony deslizando la mano hasta enredarla en su pelo, impidiéndole que se alejara cuando Peter frenó— Qui-Quien... Quien sabe lo... lo que podrías con-contagiarme —gruñó.

Se enderezó un poco y clavó su mirada en la boca de Tony. Su mente se había apagado. Lo necesitaba y extrañaba tanto, que los pensamientos coherentes se habían ido lejos de aquel lugar.

La noche se había cerrado sobre ellos y el frio empezaba a subir también, o eso suponía, porque el calor se había apoderado de su ser. Temía que si cerraba los párpados, pudiera ver las mismas llamas que lo consumían en ese momento.

Su mirada vagó por su cara y cuando vio sus pupilas completamente dilatadas sonrió recordando que a su degenerado personal le encantaba ser un sucio decadente y por ello, le sujetó con fuerza el pelo y lo acercó a su propio cuello.

—¿Me ayudas? —susurró con fingida inocencia y Tony ni siquiera dudo.

Dándole un fuerte apretón, Tony deslizó su lengua contra una herida que se había hecho en el bar y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo.

El placer y la excitación lo golpearon y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. La cálida lengua le raspaba la herida, enviando un relámpago de dolor por su columna, pero su tibia respiración calentaba el frio rastro de saliva que esta dejaba, volviéndolo completamente loco.

—Tony —gimió, rodeándole la cintura con más fuerza hasta pegarlo del todo a su cuerpo.

El castaño no respondió, solo profundizó la caricia de su lengua. Y no le quedó más que entregarse a su voluntad. Dejó de pensar, dejó de razonar. Se elevó metros del suelo y dejó que Tony lo volviera aquella masa moldeable llena de placer y necesidad.

Uno. Dos. Tres lametones. Tony le dejó un ligero beso. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis besos. Rozó ligeramente los dientes contra sus marcados tendones. Siete. Ocho. Nueve lametones más. Tony mordió con fuerza la unión de su cuello y hombro.

Ambos gimieron, ambos querían más. Sabía que Tony por principios se iba a negar. Obstinado se nace no se hace y ese chico seguía demasiado enojado para pedirle nada.

Deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo y las acomodó para que descansaran contra sus hombros, dejando que la boca de Tony lo recorriera y lamiera cuanto quisiera.

Eso los iba a curar.

—Esto en verdad debe ser una fiesta de gérmenes —masculló el chico volviendo a lamerlo.

Ladeó un poco su boca y sonrió dejando que el calor lo envolviera. Sentía como su sangre viajaba en una dirección específica de su cuerpo y sujetó el pelo de Tony con más fuerza alzándole la cabeza.

Sonrió al escucharlo gruñir y apretar el agarre de sus frías manos sobre su cuerpo, acarició delicadamente con la punta de la nariz la línea de su mentón y dejó un suave beso en su mejilla. 

—Las enzimas como la lisozima o la histamina se encargaran de matar las bacterias y agentes externos, activando a las plaquetas para que actúen rápidamente en la zona —le explicó con un susurro pesado contra sus labios— Acelerando el proceso de cicatrización. Son más rápidas que las bacterias —musitó deslizando su lengua sobre la herida de su cuello.

No había hecho un trabajo tan concienzudo en el cuello de Tony pero la necesidad de saborearlo también lo consumía a él.

Pasó tres veces la lengua a lo largo, y alzó la vista abrumado cuando el cuerpo de Tony se empezó a retorcer contra el suyo.

—¿Duele? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Con la mirada intoxicada, Tony negó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Veía el debate interno que estaba atravesando y su pecho se comprimió fuera de sí.

—Bésame Tony —ordenó suavemente— Bésame.

—Te... Te dije que no obedezco órdenes —le espetó pasando saliva necesitado a mas no poder.

Era imposible, pero él podía oler su excitación, casi podía saborear la desesperación que se había apoderado del pequeño cuerpo frente al suyo.

Sabía que había provocado con sus acciones, el que Tony no quisiera ceder a sus necesidades y por eso mismo le tocaba a él mismo ponerle un remedio al mal que los traía desesperados en ese momento.

—Cierra la puta boca y bésame Stark —gruñó saltando al vacío de una vez.

Tony le había dado clases de sobra sobre cómo ser un bastardo dominante, era hora de superar al maestro.

—Ahora —gruñó dándole una dura nalgada, con aquel tono imperativo que tan loco lo supo volver.

Soltando un largo gemido, Tony cerró los ojos y vaciló unos instantes, demostrando que nada nunca iba a ser tan fácil.

Acercándose un poco más a su rostro, dejando que sus bocas casi se rozaran, clavó con firmeza mirada en suave castaño y gruñó desde el fondo de su pecho, dándole una nalgada lo suficientemente fuerte para empujar a Tony contra él.

—Ahora Stark.

Temblando ligeramente, Tony gimió con más fuerza y se lanzó por su boca. Apretándolo duramente entre sus brazos, y Peter al fin sonrió satisfecho.

Su lengua y la de Tony se enlazaron con hambre y desesperación. Rápidamente empezaron a pelear una contra la otra, intentando dominar el beso y él deslizo las manos hasta su cintura clavándose duramente contra la tela de jean, liquidado todo espacio entre los dos.

El aire empezó a escasear a su alrededor y su cuerpo cobró vida. La necesidad y la pasión se mezclaron con el miedo y el dolor. Mientras más aferraba a Tony contra él, más sentía que debía alejarse, pese a que más se acercaba.

Sabía que el chico lo odiaba, o por lo menos estaba herido, pero al mismo tiempo lo necesitaba y lo quería.

_ Somos dos los locos, mi vida _ —pensó sujetándolo de las nalgas hasta alzarlo.

Las piernas de Tony lo rodearon y sus manos se enredaron en su pelo tironeado con fuerza, pegándolo más contra sí, mandando al olvido su reticencia.

_ Y toda la vida lo seremos _ —volvió a pensar, sonriendo antes de empujarlo contra la pared que estaba a unos pasos detrás de sí.

Escuchó su gemido y con más fervor se lanzó dentro de su boca. Acarició lentamente cada recoveco dentro de ella y gimió al sentir sus dientes clavarse en su labio inferior con furia y necesidad. Lo entendía, lo entendía perfectamente. Él también se sentía morir, se sentía bien y mal, justo e innecesario. Lo deseaban más de lo que querían y era algo que ni podían evitar.

A sus espaldas seguían los tres malditos; dentro del bar estaba Iván desangrándose con numerosas hemorragias; por las calles iban cinco delincuentes, que esa misma noche iban a empezar a crear su nueva imagen por las calles; la policía y la guardia venía a poner a salvo a Tony... pero nada de todo eso evitó que una vez que golpeó la espalda de Tony contra la pared, empujara sus caderas con fuerza y lo mordiera duramente al sentir sus pollas golpearse.

—Mierda —gimió Tony soltando su boca, dejando caer la cabeza contra la pared para impulsarse mejor contra él. 

—To-Tony —gimió capturando sus labios con fuerza entre sus dientes.

—No lo arruines abuelo —susurró rápidamente acallándolo.

—Te dije que cierres la boca —gruñó duramente golpeándolo con fuerza otra vez contra la fría pared.

Siguió deslizando su lengua fuera y dentro de su boca, masajeando con fuerza su trasero, mientras aumentaba la fricción. Tony gemía sin ningún tipo de decoro o cuidado. Le sujetaba el pelo y se reía a su costa cuando gemía al sentir los dientes clavarse en su boca.

—To-Tony —gruñó al sentir como sus piernas se deslizaban por sus caderas intentando bajarle el pantalón. El cuchillo de Iván se le clavó en la cadera y gimió aferrándolo mejor al sentir el fuego tomar cuerpo entre el dolor y el placer.

El chico ni siquiera le dijo algo, sus manos se metieron dentro de su camisa y acariciaron con la uñas la piel de su espalda. Tony gimió extra lascivamente y bajo la mera luz de la noche Peter vio la maldad gravada en sus ojos.

—¿Que quiere  _ señor Parker _ ? —susurró soltando su boca para mirarlo fijamente— ¿Quiere que lo deje o que vaya más rápido?

Peter gimió a un paso de perder la cabeza y follárselo en aquel maldito lugar y dejarse de vueltas y cuentos, pero un ruido a lo lejos lo sobresaltó y se separó insultándose.

—Me tengo que ir, te veo en la sede.

—¿Eh? —se quejó mirándolo sorprendido mientras se tambaleaba al volver a estar sobre sus pies— ¿Perdona? —gimió apretando su agarre— ¡No puedes solo irte y dejarme así! —gruñó señalándose la entre pierna.

Peter gimió con tristeza. No quería irse  _ él _ estando así, pero antes de que la policía lo atrapará tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y la noche no era tan larga como parecía.

—Después te lo explico —juró—. No puedo dejar que me vean, no aún.

Los ruidos de las sirenas empezaron a intensificarse y con impotencia junto su boca con la de Tony en un duro y brusco beso. El chico se pegó a su boca sin dudarlo siquiera y Peter lo mordió antes de soltarlo bruscamente.

Alzándole el mentón, clavó sus ojos en los de Tony y sin permitirse dudar sobre si iba o no a hacerle caso, habló con rotundidad.

—Quédate aquí —dijo duramente— Escóndete hasta que veas a Rhodes, solo ve con él, te estaré esperando en casa. —agregó viendo cómo Tony fruncía el ceño confundido— Nos vemos después,  _ mi vida. _ —dijo robándole un último beso.

—No me llames así —se quejó enderezándose con un tierno sonrojo.

—Escóndete Tony.

Bajo la atenta mirada del chico, se volvió y les lanzó una mirada a los tres que aún intentaban soltarse. Bueno, hora del show. Se enderezó cuanto pudo y se convenció de que su estatura no era un estorbo. No necesitaba muchos metros de alto para ser  _ ese  _ hombre que iba a ser.

Alzó bien el mentón y caminó lejos de Tony hasta que sintió la luz volver a bañar su rostro.

—La próxima vez, no voy a retenerlos. —dijo acercándose lentamente con la mirada torcida a Mirko y su compañero— Lo que le pasó a su amigo Iván, es solo una muestra de lo que puedo hacerles si intentan acercarse a él. Díganle a los Koroveshi que Peter Parker está a cargo de la seguridad del chico y que si vuelvo a ver a cualquiera se sus ratas rondarlo, van a perder mucho más que sus negocios y sus matones. ¿Correcto? 

Escuchó los gruñidos molestos que le soltaron y sonrió profundamente.

—Buenas noches caballeros. Me saludan a sus amigos en la prisión y ojalá que a los Albanos le parezca que son lo suficiente indispensables para no dejar que los maten allí.

Alzó la vista. Clavó los ojos en uno de los edificios que los rodeaban y se preparó para saltar. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Mientras volaba por el aire, escuchó el jadeo sorprendido de Tony. Desde la altura vio como por lo menos diez policías de asalto rodeaban la zona y a lo lejos distinguió el cuerpo de Rhody.

Sintió los ojos de su mentor clavarse en él y asintió una sola vez, ladeando la cabeza en un mudo llamado. Lanzó la telaraña hasta pegarla en la pared para tomar impulso y alejarse rápidamente de allí junto cuando Rhody alzó la mano entendiendo la señal.

Tony estaba a salvo.

—¿Karen? —preguntó mientras pasaba a otro edificio y se sentaba en el borde para poder controlar todo a la altura.

_ —Hola Peter. _

Peter sonrió a la noche y asintió sintiendo la cálida y familiar caricia de su voz en sus oídos.

—Ah nena... Te extrañé. —murmuró, más sentimental que de costumbre.

_ —Yo también _ —le respondió con ligereza su IA—  _ ¿Voy a poder quedarme esta vez? _ —preguntó esperanzada y Peter sonrió más ampliamente—  _ En verdad ya está listo para seguir sin mí. _

—Sí, tienes razón, ya está listo para F.R.I.D.A.Y. Ahora ella tiene que encargarse de Tony. Le deje un par de trabas para que no pueda usarla plenamente, pero ¿Sabes? Tú eres mía. Y ellos siempre se entienden mejor.

_ —Ya lo creo. Fue divertido de todos modos _ .

Peter miró el espectáculo bajo suyo y asintió.

—Me imagino. Incluso conseguiste que te quite cualquier correa que él mismo creó. —su IA se rió y Peter suspiró meneando la cabeza— Gracias por cuidarlo nena. Gracias por cuidarlo. Por cuidarlo incluso de mí. —reconoció— Hoy fuiste una luz. Creo que sí no hubiera pasado todo esto no me hubiera perdonado nunca mi idiotez con el internado.

_ —Eso fue muy estúpido _ —le reconoció—  _ Tenía que dejarlo salir, estaba en verdad enojado. Siento no haberme dado cuenta de cuánto peligro corría. No estaban en la base de datos. Revise sus antecedentes _ . —le explicó sin necesidad alguna.

—Los sospeché. F.R.I.D.A.Y. tardó un poco en dar con él. Lo vio conmigo en el taller, si no me alertó antes fue por algo. Imagino que tuvo que buscar muy a fondo. Igual, me pudiste haber avisado. —se quejó sin real interés. Sabía que ella tenía razón.

_ —Hubieras arruinado su diversión _ . —se burló—  _ Pero sabes que soy teamParker, Peter. Te dejé entrar cuando me pareció que todo era muy oportuno y él se empezó a incomodar _ .

—Sí, sí. Lo sé... Pero ahora empieza una nueva etapa y todo gran hombre, necesita a su gran IA detrás.

_ —Me gusta cómo suena eso. ¿Vamos a divertirnos? _

—Y no sabes cuánto... ¿Recuerdas muerte instantánea? —le preguntó divertido.

— _ Peter...  _ —masculló ella demasiado feliz para ser solo inteligencia artificial.

Sonrió y asintió. Oh sí, esa noche iba a resarcirla por tantos meses siendo la protección que él no podía darle a Tony.

Miró atentamente como los hombres vestidos de negro bajaban fuertemente armados y como cada pocos grupos ingresaban al bar.

Desde donde estaba, veía como Rhodes gritaba cosas que no llegaba a oír, pero pocos minutos después salía de dentro del bar arrastrando algo bajo su brazo cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

Todo iba a cambiar, para siempre en lo que a él se refería, pero Tony valía la pena.

—Llama a Pepper —dijo sintiendo su estómago tensarse expectante y aterrado— Dile que necesito una rueda de prensa. Vamos a decirle al mundo quien es Spider-Man.

— _ Todo va a salir bien Peter _ . —le dijo Karen por su auricular, claramente intentando darle ánimos.

—Ya lo veremos. —susurró queriendo creerlo— Dile que Tony tiene que estar presente. También tenemos que decir que pasó con él.

La verdad era que aquello era una verdad a medias, sabía de sobra que no podría pararse frente a todos y develar su identidad. No podría sin Tony parado a su lado.

Sin necesidad de que le respondiera, el silencio llenó el aire y mirando por última vez como el auto de Rhodes salía a toda velocidad de allí. El moreno gritó otras pocas órdenes y pese a la distancia, vio cómo su mentor agitaba la mano informándole que todo estaba despejado. Peter igualmente esperó un largo rato a qué todos se hubieran marchado cuando vio al moreno impacientarse, y fue a su encuentro.

Cada músculo en su cuerpo estaba agarrotado, la camisa aun manchada se pegaba a su piel pese al frío, pero los nervios lo tenían en alerta constante. Susurró una curiosa orden a su IA y está respondió con la diligencia que le conocía sin preguntarle si estaba seguro o si era buena idea. Ella sabía que Peter tomaba pocas decisiones, pero todas inflexibles.

Cuando se plantó frente a Rhodes se alcanzó a preguntar si estaría enojado, si seguiría furioso, pero no llegó a decir nada antes de que las fuertes manos lo atraparan y lo pegaran a su cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza y cariño.

—Asegúrate de que lo paguen —susurró con furia.

—Asegúrate de que este a salvo —le respondió igual de furioso.

Rhodes lo soltó y le tendió la máscara.

—La olvidaste en el taller.

—Las prisas...

—Eres un buen chico Peter. —le soltó de golpe y Peter hubiera deseado decir que no se sintió tan pequeño como lo hizo— Solo Dios sabe cómo te las arreglaste para mantenerte así después de tanto años a nuestro alrededor.

Peter sonrió y alzo la vista a los ojos iluminados de su mentor.

—Tú... sabes... hijo, no soy bueno para esto. —se intentó disculpar.

—Yo sé Rhods. Yo sé. —le dijo dándole otro abrazo rápido antes de agitar la máscara— Asegúrate de que este a salvo en lo que me encargo de esto.

—Yo cuido el fuerte. —asintió— Y voy a hablar con él. No volveré a ser blando, lo prometo. Se acabó el amigo. No lo fui contigo y mira lo bien que saliste. Anda ve. Haz que me sienta aún más orgulloso de ti.

Sintiendo un pequeño sonrojo, Peter asintió y le guiñó un ojo antes de meter el rostro en la máscara. En cuanto la suave tela se aferró a su rostro, el resto del traje se fue desplegando por su cuerpo protegiéndolo del frío o los nervios. Peter sentía como cada segundo su confianza aumentaba y como la sed de venganza le secaba la boca y apretaba el abdomen.

No, no era débil, no. No era un amigable chico de quince años que intentaba solo ayudar y hacer el bien.

Era Spider-Man. 


	10. Última jugada

Podría ser un hombre de treinta años con dos doctorados; podía ser el docente más joven en la historia de una de las más prestigiosas universidades del mundo; podía ser un superhéroe; podría ser el más fuerte en esa casa en particular y podría ser un Vengador; pero en ese momento —donde los gritos hacía su persona sólo aumentaban y aumentaban marcado cada una de las fallas y errores que cometió en las últimas doce horas— lo único que parecía ser era un chico de quince años que era severamente reprendido por su madre, después de portarse mal cuando ya le habían llamado la atención hasta el hartazgo por un mismo tema.

—... ¡Y hora la que lo tiene que solucionar soy yo! —le gritó Pepper por millonésima vez en pocos minutos— ¡Un brazo amputado Peter! —gruñó con una mezcla de sorpresa y furia, mirándolo rabiosa— ¿Y su pierna? —preguntó ácidamente, apoyándose en la mesa agitando el índice en su dirección— Sin salvación quedó. ¿No se te ocurrió mejor forma de revelarle al mundo quién eres? ¿Por qué mejor no lo mataste? Eso hubiera ahorrado mi trabajo. —escupió antes de recobrar la pose respirando profundamente.

Sabiendo que lo mejor era guardar silencio, visto que estaba muy cerca de enojarla lo suficiente para que empezara a arrojarle cosas, soltó un suspiro y le lanzó una dura mirada a Tony que se rió por lo bajo, sentado al lado suyo.

Sabía que podía disculparse. Componer una cara apenada, bajar los ojos y agachar la cabeza fingiendo ser ese niño revoltoso que parecía creer que era. Pero Peter también sabía que como lo hiciera, bien podría ir pidiendo la lápida conmemorativa en honor al hombre que estaba intentando ser. Calló. Hizo lo único aceptable y apretó los labios sin decir nada, solo mirándola en silencio y a la espera.

La rubia lo taladraba con la mirada. Sus ojos parecían dos puñales y Peter, a pesar de que sintió el ligero escozor de la vergüenza, lo escondió.

—Es que no podrías haber tenido mejor carta de presentación. —agregó alzando las manos incrédula, aceptando que el recitar a los gritos sus actos no iba a conseguir nada de él— Años de moderada conducta y de buenas a primeras me sales con esto. —le espetó, lanzándole una tablet donde el titular mostraba el destrozado bar y los restos inconfundibles de sus telarañas por la estancia.

Visto así —y gracias al malicioso enfoque de la nota— parecía que el único responsable de toda la destrucción dejada atrás, fue él y no toda la gente que había estado allí.

Vio como Tony estudiaba de costado las imágenes y con cuidado de que no lo notara, se acomodó para que el chico pudiera ver mejor. Con todo el disimulo que podía, el castaño empezó a mirar ávidamente una a una las imágenes que él pasaba con premeditada lentitud. Quería empujar la tablet y dársela en la cara para que el muy jactancioso viera con sus propios ojos a lo que Peter se comprometió, pero mantuvo el eje, pensó en lo realmente cansado que estaba y como bajo la ropa limpia que traía, las heridas palpitaban y escocían.

—Te escuchó Parker —le espetó Pepper.

Peter decidió que era hora de hablar, pero fue con cuidado y vaguedad.

—Reconozco, que este no es el mejor panorama. —dijo pasando lentamente la imagen de Iván.

Habían logrado captar el momento en que era trasladado en una camilla. Peter sabía que la vida conspiraba en su contra y en la del pobre de Iván. Lo sacaron en una bolsa negra térmica de los paramédicos, que se parecía brutalmente a una de la morgue. Iván había perdido completamente cualquier tipo de inmunidad, su rostro salió en primera plana y su nombre junto. Pepper estaba furiosa por sus actos, pero no se enteraba que en cuestión de horas sus actos iban a traer otro revés cuando el cadáver del ruso fuera noticia. Peter sabía que ese cadáver se lo iban a contar como propio todos los jefes de las familias más importantes. Después de todo, Spider-Man lo entregó vivo y nadie en el negocio dudaría en decir que más humano hubiera sido ponerle un tiro entre ceja y ceja. Los Albanos no eran nada misericordiosos.

Su relación con la prensa no era la ideal y la guerra que tenía montada con el dueño del Daily Globe, había sido heredada al hijo de éste, junto con la dirección del periódico. Peter podía intentar conseguir un poco de absolución y decir que confió en el sistema penitenciario, pero nadie creería que un hombre como él —tan curtido en el sistema— pasaría por algo que el rubio era hombre muerto.

Ahora, como siempre, el artículo del Globe era absurdo y presuntuoso. Omitieron completamente la pelea que iniciaron para poder secuestrar a Tony. Parecía ser que nadie lo recordaba en lo absoluto. De hecho, ni siquiera lo nombraban. Allí solo hacían sonar como que Spider-Man entró a ese antro por aburrimiento y empezó a destruir todo sin motivo o razón alguna.

Sabía que desde que él se empezó a negar el venderles sus fotos, molesto por sus titulares, ellos tomarían más represalias que solo echarlo, pero desde hacía años su reemplazo —por seguro hijo de algún policía que lo odiaba— pese a que no lograba capturarlo en sus imágenes, si tenía una habilidad innata para volver sus aventuras en horripilantes escenas del crimen.

Podría explicarle a Pepper lo que en realidad pasó allí, pero cerró sus labios. Imaginaba que decir que ayudó a cinco prófugos a escaparse no iba a sumar a su favor y realmente, al final del día, aquella nueva imagen le servía.

—¿El mejor? No tengo nada que decir a tu favor —gruñó incrédula— ¿Y lo que pasó en el resto de Nueva York? —preguntó de golpe con la voz tan rígida que Peter sintió como lo cortaban sus palabras.

Estaba más allá de la decepción. Lo sabía. Lo vio venir. Pero Peter nunca le escapó a sus responsabilidades así que no bajó la mirada y no le dejó ver culpa. Uno tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer para mantener a salvo la gente que amaba y... él por Tony haría lo que fuera. Por el que fue, por el que era y sería, Peter velaría sin importar si eran pareja, amigos o enemigos.

—Todos esos edificios que se incendiaron... —enumeró sujetando una carpeta fina que lanzó al medio de la mesa.

Del interior salieron despedidas unas cuantas fotografías de calidad media dónde se veían bomberos y policías intentando retirar escombros y apagar incendios. Peter miró rápidamente las fotos. Retazos de telarañas aún eran visibles en algunas. Tony se estiró e intentó sujetar las fotos, pero Pepper se las arrebató sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

—Después voy contigo Stark —le espetó volviendo a guardar la carpeta con las fotos— Deja que salga de Parker.

Tony podía ser un boquifloja, pero en verdad sabía cuándo era momento de obedecer.

—Dime —lo invitó aun mirándolo— Todos esos negocios que explotaron... todos esos misteriosos derrumbes, temblores inexplicables, fallas de gas, tiroteos...

Peter se tensó y solo la miró sin mover un músculo. Ambos sabían que nada de aquello era realmente una pregunta.

—¿Eso te parece que es un mal panorama? —reiteró con un tono completamente burlón— Solo en las afueras encontraron veinte muertos. —dijo enderezándose para mirarlo fijamente con los esos ojos suyos fríos e incrédulos— ¿No tienes idea qué diablos pasó? Porque Jameson tiene una muy clara de lo que fue. Y lo llamó pelea territorial y adjuntó tu maldito nombre en la lista de los más sospechosos.

Peter mantuvo igual de cerrada la boca y vio como ella peor se lo tomaba.

—¡Maldición Parker habla! —gruñó golpeando la mesa con un fuerte puño— F.R.I.D.A.Y. pon las noticias, capaz el señorito necesita ver cómo lo llaman asesino para decidir si me explica qué demonios pasó y por qué de buenas a primeras decidió cometer más de una treintena de delitos y dejar tras él un hombre mutilado y más de veintitrés cadáveres. ¡Mierda!

Las pantallas se abrieron tras él y si bien Tony volteó automáticamente el rostro, Peter continuó viendo a Pepper con el semblante duro e impasible. Aquello era una reafirmación y la mirada colérica que le echó ella le decía que lo sabía.

El sonido del Telediario matinal empezó a inundar la sala y Peter sintió como los ojos de Tony iban y venía a él y las tres pantallas tres ellos.

—Yo no maté a nadie. —dijo pausadamente luego de que en las noticias dijeran lo contrario.

—¿Pretendes que me lo crea? —se quejó señalando la TV— ¿Viendo eso?

—Me intentaban dispara a mí —especificó— Pero espontáneamente algunos de ellos se atravesaban el camino de esas balas...

—No estoy para bromas niño. Lo único que puedes decir a tu favor es que estás de maldita suerte y no hay nadie que salga a testificar en tu contra. Más te vale no haber dejado que las cámaras del negocio de apuestas en la quinta te tomarán. —le advirtió— Puedo ir pidiendo tu lápida si se te ocurrió dejar que alguno de ellos te viera.

Peter apretó los labios y soltó un suspiro. Había escogido bien sus batallas a lo largo de la vida, no debía empezar ahora a fallar. Mentirle a Pepper era sin dudas declararse muerto. Ella siempre encontraba la verdad.

—Dejé que me tomaran.

—Y un buen plano —añadió Tony por primera vez señalando la pantalla.

La rubia dio un respingo y gruñó incrédula fijando la vista en las pantallas que Peter aún se negaba a ver.

Sabía lo que salía, él parado frente a amplias cortinas de acero, él arrancando los cuatro candados amurados al piso, él arrancando la cortina de pesado y fuerte metal con una sola mano, él pateando las puertas de cristal, él escuchando sin inmutarse o encogerse como el vidrio se hacía añicos, él lanzado dos granadas dentro del local, él mirando fijamente las tres cámaras, él girando y saliendo de allí a paso lento y tranquilo —como si no hubiera hecho nada más que salir a estirar las piernas— mientras el ruido de las explosiones se mezclaban con los gritos y las alarmas de los vecinos.

Peter sabía que los medios no pasarían las imágenes de la destrucción que sufrió el negocio de joyas a pocas calles de allí, así como por mucho que quisieran no pasarían la destrucción que Peter dejó por los barrios más deplorables o la quema de los centenares de contenedores en el puerto. No lo harían porque los hermanos Koroveshi no lo permitirían. A Peter le bastó poco menos de diez horas para desmantelar y destruir cada uno de los comercios conocidos de la mafia Albanesa. Conocidos o en el submundo, dio igual, Peter los dejó a todos en sus cimientos y ellos no podían permitir que se supiera que una sola persona había arruinado años y millones de dólares.

Se levantarían, eso no se discutía. Los puestos donde vendían droga seguro en se mismo momento ya estaba otra vez en función. Pero el rumorado hospital abandonado a las afueras de Manhattan no podrían alzarlo tan fácilmente. Cada lugar que alguna vez fue relacionado, así fuera de pasada, con esos hijos de puta Peter se encargó de destruirlo y borrarlo del sistema. Destruyó más contenedores en esa noche que el estado en dos años.

Y era justo eso lo que los dejaba débiles a ojos ajenos, lo que los dejaba expuestos. Peter en verdad no disparó y no mató a nadie, pero los Albanos y su gente no pudieron matarlo pese a que el último tugurio que les quedaba a disposición lo protegieron más de veinte personas. Sus telarañas estaban esparcidas a lo largo de Nueva York, pero nadie diría nada al respecto. Esa sería la orden. Inventarían algo conveniente para explicar porque Spider-Man haría una cosa semejante, al final alguien conseguiría explicar que había estado allí impidiendo un crimen, intentando hacer algo heroico. No dejarían que se sepa que Peter, Spider-Man, los había vuelto un blanco. Les encantaría poder darle caza. Pero Peter les envío el mensaje fuerte y claro.

Ahora era un objetivo, lo sabía, la forma en la que el color se perdía en las mejillas de Pepper dejaba en claro que ella también lo sabía, cuando la rubia lo miró después de que el noticiero de la mañana intentará explicar y entender la repetición de sus actos, supo que ella sabía bien lo que había hecho.

Peter les dejó muy en claro que no debían buscarlo, que nadie debía meterse con Tony o aquellas serían las consecuencias. Solo en una noche arruinó años de trabajo, como se propusiera verdaderamente acabarlos lo lograría en menos de una semana y cualquier familia lo sabía. Los Albanos eran intocables y Peter dejó su sangre corriendo por las alcantarillas con absurda facilidad. Jamás lo hubiera hecho de no haberlo necesitando. Siempre se las arreglaba para evitar la mayor cantidad de heridos, pero ese chico solo intentaba mantener a raya el crimen. Este hombre, por su parte, intentaba dejarles en claro que sí tocaban a Tony, iba a destruirlos con sus manos sin miedo o pudor.

—No puedo decir nada bueno de esto —se quejó recobrando la compostura aún con la voz algo rasposa e incómoda— No hay nada que pueda decir a tu favor.

—Pues no lo digas. —le respondió empujado la tablet para que quedara más cerca de Tony, justo en la imagen donde se podía ver el bar destruido y retazos de sus telarañas adornando el piso y las paredes— No me interesa que vayas por ahí mintiendo por mí.

—¿No eras tú el que pedía acuerdos? —preguntó mordazmente.

—Di la verdad. Ellos secuestraron a Tony, yo solo lo fui a rescatar. —explicó señalando la tablet— Y con respecto a lo otro, ellos darán una respuesta más creíble que me hará quedar mucho mejor de lo que puedes imaginarte. —explicó sabiendo que mejor decir que Peter evitó un delito que decir que siquiera se le ocurrió atacar a los Albanos en su propias casas.

Se suponía que si algo debía ser imposible era que eso pasara, y Peter lo hizo una y otra vez a lo largo de la noche. El local de apuestas ni siquiera fue el primero. Por ello era humillante. La casa de joyas tampoco lo fue. Se las arregló para que todos supieran sus pasos, no solo no llegaron a tiempo, sino que no pudieron evitarlo pese a estar allí. Quedaron expuestos, Peter técnicamente les meo la comida y se la tragaron sin poder evitarlo.

Sabía que más cadáveres dejarían sus actos y todos a mano de los Koroveshi. Ninguno se quedaría tranquilo. Peter iría con cuidado a partir de ese día, pero los Albanos sabían que el negocio no sobreviviría a una lucha descarada y abierta contra el más querido de los Vengadores. Spider-Man tenía suficiente apoyo como para saber que tocarlo desataría más problemas que soluciones. Pero el recado que dejaría cuando Pepper dispusiera, les daría el mensaje final:

_Aquí estoy. Vengan si quieren. Yo me escondo._

—¡Eso es absurdo! —se quejó la rubia sobre saltándolos.

—No lo es. Tu solo tienes que explicar lo del bar. Lo de esas filmaciones no será ni mencionado. En lo referente a eso, diles lo que pasó. Secuestraron a Tony y yo fui a rescatarlo. Hubo una pelea y listo.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo el aludido saltando en su silla pese a la mierda que le lanzó Pepper— No me secuestraron —se quejó alzando rápidamente la vista para clavarla en él.

Una lenta sonrisa se posó en sus labios al escucharlo. Claro que el muy engreído iba a alegar eso. Y es técnicamente, no lo hicieron, no llegaron. Él idiota caminó feliz y de buena gana a la cueva del oso. Profundizó su sonrisa alzando las cejas, expectante, quería ver cómo continuaba esa oración. Después de unos segundos, el rostro de Tony de coloreó ligeramente antes de correr la vista para concentrarse en Pepper.

—No lo hicieron —reiteró esquivando su sonrisa.

—Tu... —gruñó Pepper mirándolo igual de furiosa— No hables. Lo que hiciste ayer no solo fue estúpido, fue completamente irresponsable. —le soltó luego de sentarse y girar la silla en su dirección soltando una bocanada de aire a la espera de poder controlarse— Me tomé la molestia de explicarte por qué necesitábamos esconderte de la vista pública.

Tony solo se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos pasando de ella. Acciones peligrosas, visto que Pepper entrecerró los suyos echando chispas por entre sus párpados.

—No me gusta que me tengan encerrado. No soy un perro. —se justificó con soltura.

—Me quedó claro. Un perro no muerde la mano que le da de comer. —le escupió tan furiosa que ni Tony se atrevió a hacer algún chiste al respecto— Te expliqué que una vez que fueras mayor ibas a ser libre. Sólo tenías que esperar tres meses más. No me parece que eso fuera mucho.

—El viejo sabe por qué me fui —dijo tranquilamente reclinándose en la silla, lanzándole una sonrisa divertida.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más que lanzarle una mirada burlona, ya que parecía como si intentara acusarlo con la rectora, Pepper arrastró duramente su silla y se paró obviamente demasiado furiosa con ellos como para mantenerse serena pese a sus intenciones.

El ruido de sus tacones resonó por toda la estancia y se paró frente a Tony corriendo su silla para obligarlo a quedar frente a frente.

Vio como el menor mantenía una expresión tranquila pero la tensión en sus hombros se hizo presente, así mismo el tamborileo de sus dedos. Sonrió internamente. El chico tenía ese tic cuando se estresaba o pensaba mucho sobre algo. Un pequeño detalle de los tantos que con los años suprimió. Se preguntó si de grande chasquearía los dedos y se golpearía la palma opuesta mientras lo hacía, jugando graciosamente con sus manos mientras pensaba seriamente, como hacía su pareja, o si ahora sostendría ese.

Peter sintió una ligera calidez en el abdomen y sonrío para sí. Toda la noche sintió el velo protector de Tony. Empezaba a recordarlo sin dolor, sin sentir que se moría. Era una forma extraña de manejarlo y se preguntó si era porque al fin dejó de intentar mantenerlo vivo en su miseria y permitirse honrarlo. O fue resultante del profundo rechazo que le esperó en la Sede lo que empujaba a pensar que hacer para que Tony ya no se sintiera mal. Al final, Peter no lo podría engañar ni a él ni a su memoria porque sencillamente no había con quién hacerlo.

Pepper soltó una repentina carcajada y Peter la miró sin entender muy bien que le causaba gracia. Tony seguía sin mirarlo en lo absoluto, pero vio cómo se tuvo que contener para no hacerlo. Hubiera meneando la cabeza, él tampoco la entendía.

—El viejo —se burló con bastante crueldad y dureza la rubia— Lleva quince años siendo un superhéroe, y en todo ese tiempo, jamás dañó su imagen como lo hizo anoche por ti. —parpadeó sorprendido ya que jamás se le ocurrió que ese podía ser un buen argumento para acallar a Tony— Yo que tú, iría con cuidado. Para que sepas, fue este viejo el que dio la orden de que no te pongamos un rastreador en el cuello, como sugirió el Presidente. —agregó duramente— Y por si intentas dudar, yo voté porque sí. Todos de hecho. Demostraste no ser digno de confianza, salvo para Peter, que juró nunca ibas a volver a intentar una de estas estupideces. —sintió los ojos castaños mirarlo de soslayo y se removió incómodo en su silla.

—Pepper, esto no es...

—Tú cállate —le espetó enderezándose lejos de Tony— Si tiene lo que hace falta para meterse en estos problemas, también tiene lo que hace falta para saber la consecuencias.

—Eso no era una consecuencia, eso era un idiotez —murmuró fríamente enderezándose del todo en su asiento— Lo dijo él, no es un perro, no voy a dejar que le pongan un chip de rastreo. Él ya entendió que no puede volver a escaparse de su seguridad.

Pese a que él en verdad nunca permitiría semejante barbaridad, le ayudaría mucho a su causa que Tony se ayudara a sí mismo en ese momento.

—No volverá a pasar. —dijo lentamente dignándose a volver a mirarlo— Pero no vuelvas a encerrarme. —le advirtió sonriendo angelicalmente— Tampoco pienso ir a un internado.

—No ibas a hacerlo... —le respondió imitando su tono y cuando Pepper resopló giró la cabeza sin terminar de hablar para verla.

La azulada mirada lo escrutaba con tal hastío que se molestó. La rubia, que seguía demasiado molesta, le arrojó una carpeta inmensa a la cara. El ruido hizo hasta eco y Peter la contempló asombrado. En la universidad tenían de esas en archiveros. Tapas duras y resistentes. A ojo alzado diría que había unas cientos de páginas. Era inmensa y estaba lo suficientemente llena como para que la tapa estuviera más alzada de lo que correspondía.

—¿Hoy todos perdimos los modales? —preguntó leyendo superficialmente— Mierda, esto es rapidez —jadeó leyendo los términos de su entrega.

—Tony me había hecho hacerlos hace años. Solo tenía que actualizarlos. —le explicó encogiéndose de hombros— Si algún día te atrapaban o te descubrían, era más fácil si ya estaban escritos.

Peter se quedó un momento petrificado y no fue el dolor de la pérdida o el escozor de su falta. Agachó la mirada cuando el dolor lo recorrió y tragó el amargo gusto en su boca. Desprevenido, continuó leyendo y con cada nueva palabra, el golpe se sentía más duro.

¿Eso tenía en mente su novio? ¿Sabía que iba a llegar el día que él la jodiera?

—Vaya confianza me tenía —susurró leyendo con pesadez las palabras— ¿Hace cuánto...?

—Mira eso no es lo impo- —intentó decir Pepper antes de que la cortara completamente enojado.

—¡¿Cuánto?! —le gritó clavando en ella sus ojos llenos de dolor y frustración.

Un frío sudor le perló la piel y el punzante dolor de la traición le perforaba la cabeza. No podía creerse que pese a los años, Tony hubiera sido capaz de eso.

—Cuando cumpliste los veinte. —dijo apretando los dientes, claramente molesta con tener que dar esa respuesta.

Soltó la carpeta y la empujó por la mesa con furia. Claro que el maldito hizo eso a sus espaldas, claro que el hijo de puta creía eso de él.

Veinte años. Alzó la cabeza y se sintió estúpido. ¿Por qué siquiera eso le sorprendía? Tony era así. Siempre lo fue. Era un asiduo metedor de patas. Siempre intentaba defenderlo de su propia estupidez, pero Tony siempre le escapó a la vida tranquila. Muchas veces se preguntaba si hacía aquellas cosas a posta. Sin dudas tenía un poderoso instinto autodestructivo.

Lo amaba, no se permitió dudar jamás eso, pero joder, el cabrón siempre lograba lastimarlo con su forma de "cuidarlo". La idea de dejar que las personas cometieran sus propios errores le era ajena muchas veces y pese a la felicidad que encontraba a su lado, la realidad es que muchas veces era esa misma mano —que lo acariciaba en la noche— la que le daba semejantes cachetadas.

¿Acuerdos de entrega? Él no los necesitaba. Llevaba cinco años de éxito como Spider-Man cuando mandó a hacer esos papeles y dos como su pareja. Tony sabía —él realmente sabía— que era cuidadoso y meticuloso.

Sintió como las lágrimas empezaron a hacer que sus ojos ardieran y parpadeó rápidamente. Era estúpido ponerse así por unos malditos acuerdos, pero era lo que había tras este lo que lo hirió.

«Actualizarlos». Estaban actualizados. Pepper en verdad sólo debería cambiar unas cuantas palabras.

Desde hacía diez años Tony sospechaba que él la iba a terminar cagando y no solo dolía saber que fue verdad, que al final lo hizo —lo cual le quemaba imposiblemente—, más le dolía saber que fue un pensamiento que sostuvo por esos diez años, ya que a juzgar por el apéndice de criminales capturados que aparecía allí, nunca descuidó ese trabajo tan concienzudo.

—¿Peter? —lo llamó suavemente Pepper, pero se rehusó a mirarla.

Todos tenían un límite aceptable de humillación y él había tocado el suyo. Quería irse, necesitaba alejarse de aquel lugar y de todo. Como hacía unos cuantos meses, la necesidad de recluirse en su cuarto lo apremió.

Sentía la mirada de Tony sobre él y repentinamente lo entendió. No quiso, pero lo hizo. Se merecía al hombre que tuvo al lado por tantos años, eran dos idiotas. Quizás el niño pudiera hacerlo diferente esa vez. Tal vez si él se alejaba lo suficiente no lo corrompería y Tony aprendería a amar a alguien sin necesidad de lastimarlo con su mierda.

—Peter —lo llamó Pepper cansada— Quita esa expresión. No es como lo estás imaginando, Tony confiaba en ti.

Como si esas palabras fueran la gema que guardaba Strange, sintió como era retraído en las aguas del tiempo y el pasado se fusionó con el presente borrando las líneas que los separaban.

¿Cuántas veces había pasado eso? ¿Cuántas? Peter ya había perdido la cuenta. En su boca, el amargo regusto de saber que esa era la última vez que iba a pasar dibujó una sonrisa tirante en sus labios.

—No te molestes en defenderlo —dijo fríamente, recobrando el control sobre sí mismo al sentir la rutina golpearlo por última vez.

Cada vez que Tony hacía algo estúpido, él se enojaba y Pepper/Rhody/Happy intentaban abogar en su causa para disipar su furia.

—Está muerto. —dijo con dolorosa displicencia, saboreando la tristeza— No tienes que salvarlo de esto. No necesitas convencerme para que vaya a buscarlo y lo obligue a pedirme perdón. —murmuró sintiendo que le arrojaban un balde de agua fría en la cara.

El dolor se intensificó en su pecho y por la mirada que Pepper le lanzó, asumió que ella también encajó el golpe de lo que acababa de pasar. Ahí quedaba su rutina, ese era el último destello de crueldad de Tony. Nunca más iba a poder enojarlo, nunca más iban a reconciliarse con sexo. Jamás iba a volver a escucharlo decirle que lo sentía. Tony ya no iba a susurrarle al oído que él era lo más importante de su vida, no iba a pedirle mientras se hundía en él que no lo dejara. Tony nunca iba a volver a prometerle que esa mierda iba a ser su última estupidez. Esa vez lo había hecho, era la última.

Mientras el dolor y la furia se mimetizaban en su interior, le tocó aceptar que definitivamente solo le quedaba su recuerdo.

—Peter este no es momento para...

—¿Sabes qué? Nunca es momento. —dijo algo perdido en la oscuridad que empezaba a salpicar sus pensamientos— Él siempre hace estas cosas y nunca es momento para que yo me queje. Así que, como ahora está muerto, desaparecido o se disolvió —dijo lleno de rencor con la maldita vida— Creo que puedo enojarme tranquilo.

Escuchó como la silla de Tony se movía ligeramente cuanto esté se acomodó mejor en ella, pero no cedió a la tentación de mirarlo. No podía, no en ese momento.

El dolor, la traición y la indiferencia lo golpeaban con fuerza y la soledad volvía a acosarlo. La mierda le empezaba a llegar al cuello y su paciencia ya no era la que antaño.

—No busques una respuesta Pepper —dijo con hastío sabiendo que seguía buscando una que él encontrará aceptable— Solo continúa. —masculló sabiendo que era un imposible.

Las palabras sobraban, le faltaban algo más primario: un cálido cuerpo que lo sostuviera. Algo que no tenía y que sospechaba no iba a tener en las próximas horas cuando sus sueños se volvieran pesadillas y Tony no fuera a visitarlo en la noche.

Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y la escuchó empezar a caminar de un lado al otro. Dejó sus recuerdos vagar por la sala llenando el vacío que lo golpeó y sintió el momento exacto en que los ojos de Tony posaron en él.

Sintió silencio en su pecho y no supo si reír o llorar al respecto.

—Bien. —dijo la rubia resuelta frenando de golpe— ¿Ustedes dos tienen algo?

—No. —respondió automáticamente— Nada. —agregó ganándole de mano a Tony.

Era mejor escucharlo si eran sus palabras. El insulto que agregaría Tony por seguro dolería más y es que pese que hace unas doce horas lo tuvo hermosamente sobre él, desde que llegó a la sede, el chico volvió a serle indiferente.

Indiferente no, era un maldito bastardo con él. Lo buscó en la enfermería, dos veces y las dos hizo que Bruce lo echara. Lo esperó fuera de esta, sin entender cómo habían pasado de un estado al otro y se dio cuenta que seguía enojado.

Cuando lleno de odio le escupió que ya que se habían vuelto a besar, esperaba que esa vez fuera a ayudarlo a hacer el equipaje para el internado, Peter casi se muere. No podía ser. Después de todo... le dolía el cuerpo, olía a sudor y sangre ajena pero eso no importó. No porque Tony seguía dolido y eso tenía prioridad. Al menos para él.

Intentó con fuerzas y casi a los gritos que lo escuchara, pero nada funcionó. Sin importar qué le dijo y cuanto le suplicó, no sirvió ni lo quiso oír. Ya que cuando empezó a hablarle a la maldita puerta la música violenta de los ochenta empezó a filtrarse con fuerza por debajo de la puerta.

La puñalada final se la había dado en esa misma sala, antes de que Potts y su mal genio entraran por la puerta. Para esa altura Peter estaba bastante desmoralizado, hambriento y agotado, pero Tony aun así no sintió piedad. Cuando lo vio entrar casi se arrojó contra él para poder hablar, pero el chico solo lo miró lleno de fría indiferencia antes de soltarle que lo dejara en paz de una vez _,_ que él no estaba tan desesperado como para besarse con traidores y que se perdiera. No fueron sus palabras, bien podría haberle dicho «Hola cómo estás», fue como lo miró, con aquella forma tan fría y desinteresada.

Peter se había sentado frente a la puerta de su cuarto y le suplicó por una hora que le dejara explicarse. Le pidió perdón y juró que lo dejaría vengarse de él si con eso le abría la puerta y le daba una última oportunidad. Nada pasó. Nada. Solo indiferencia, solo rechazo. Más y más rechazo.

Intentó explicarle porque tardo tanto en volver, intentó decirle que no lo había intentado volver a alejar y que por favor tuviera piedad. Pero nada consiguió que abriera la puerta. Cuando el cansancio y sus heridas no pudieron esperar más se tuvo que enderezar y aceptar que no había nada más por hacer. Sabía que la había jodido, sabía que había sido muy estúpido y que ese niño no era el hombre con un poco de autocrítica, pero no evitó que doliera, no evitó que su corazón se rompiera.

Bajó a la enfermería y Bruce lo curó en silencio. Lo felicitó al abrirle la puerta y le dijo que fuera fuerte. Que todo pasaría. Peter lo miró y agradeció antes de salir de allí. Fingió que no lo escuchó cuando le susurró un ligero lo siento. Simuló que no sintió su lastima golpearlo en el último golpe amistoso que le dio en la espalda.

—¡Al fin una buena noticia! —gimió Pepper y él la miró soltando una risa.

Al menos a alguien podía hacer feliz.

—No digas que siempre me porto mal —canturreó acomodando sus codos en la mesa pulida, sin fuerzas reales de sostener su mal humor con ella.

El frío material y la mirada que le lanzó Tony le hicieron cosquillas en la piel. El jodido niño debía definir qué quería de él, porque estaba a un paso de volverlo loco. Su cordura pendía de un hilo desde el mismo momento en que constató en su maldita piel lo bien que sabía y lo fácil que le resultaba olvidarse del dolor cuando se abrazaba contra su pecho.

—¿Qué tiene eso de importante? —preguntó el castaño intentando no sonar tan interesado.

—Verás, si al menos puede decir que no soy un pedófilo, se siente más segura. —le explicó poniendo todo de sí para sostener la sonrisa.

—¿Pedófilo...? ¡¿Eso es por mí?! —preguntó mirándolo con odio.

—Yo no hice nada, es ella la que lo dirá. —se defendió quitándose las gafas, que Happy le obligó a volver a ponerse, indignado al oír que las regaló.

La migraña volvía y no le apetecía una discusión absurda. Al fin de cuentas, ya había aceptado que al lado suyo no había un niño normal y que Tony había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo la infancia y adolescencia.

Como él, la etapa final de la inmadurez le fue arrebatada. Él perdió a su tío, Tony se metió en la universidad. Sabía que pese a su brillante cerebro, necesitó mucho más que eso para hacerse un lugar en el campo de la ingeniería y nadie que pudiera ser encasillado en la categoría de «niño» lo hubiera logrado.

—Yo no soy un niño —se volvió a quejar ultrajado, mirando directamente a la rubia.

Deslizó la mano por su cara y la apoyó contra la mesa mirándolo con los labios apretados. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder a eso? «Joder lo sé» «Compórtate como uno» «Tu jodido culo fue prueba suficiente» «Cuando te corriste sobre mí me hice a la idea» Ninguna parecía correcta.

Pepper rodó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada molesta. Se limitó a sonreírle mientras apoyaba el mentón en sus manos, reprimiendo un bostezo y un mudo «¿Vez con lo que estuve tratando?»

—Según la prueba de carbono —le dijo ella lentamente, como si Tony no fuera más que un niño de cinco años terco y caprichoso— Lo eres. Así que, me parece perfecto que no haya nada que explicar aquí. Manténgalo así.

Se encogió de hombros con marcada indiferencia mientras que los ojos de Tony se achicaron peligrosamente.

El chico nunca iba a saber callarse, ese era otro hecho que la vida no le arrebató.

—Esto es una estupidez, no soy un niño. —masculló con marcado desdén— Puedo conseguirte unos cuantos que pueden atestiguar eso —agregó con una sensual sonrisa y su estómago se revolvió asqueado.

Se obligó a mantener inexpresivo su rostro y dejó que la bestia que dominaba su mente gruñera y se retorciera bien escondida en su interior.

Quizás si le hicieran una tomografía de su cerebro, aparecería la explícita imagen de un animal —con muchas garras y dientes filosos— gritando histérico. Estaba tentado a hacer la prueba el mismo, solo por fines académicos. Sentía que nada del buen y amigable Peter habitaba en su interior. Clavó sus ojos en las paredes y se recreó mentalmente de asesinatos y muertes violentas y sangrientas.

Él podría matar a todas personas en ese momento, encantado llevaba a Tony de la mano para que le mostrara a todos esos bastardos, incluidas las mujeres. Podría acabar con todos sin sentir pena o culpa. Sabiendo que aquello era mucho como para compartirlo, siguió mirando a Pepper con desgana y quiso agradecerle cuando ella fulminó a Tony con la vista.

Podría estar enojada con él, pero al menos estaba dispuesta a defenderlo de la dura lengua de Tony. Algo para lo que él no tenía fuerzas en esos momentos.

—Pues desde ahora lo eres —dijo fríamente— Porque me va a quedar muy difícil justificar lo que Peter tuvo que hacer para salvar al pobre e indefenso niño, si resulta que el imprudente niño, se dejó arrastrar por un delincuente hacia aquel lugar, vaya uno a saber con qué intenciones.

—No lo digas así —dijo enderezándose un poco en la mesa, dejando de ver el perfil de Tony.

Debía concentrarse, estar embobado fue lo que los metió en esa situación. Si él hubiera pensado y no se hubiera dejado guiar por sus temores, Tony no lo odiaría, no se hubiera escapado y él no estaría allí, sintiendo como todo se le volvía a ir de las manos.

Bien mirado, entendió lo difícil que la tuvo Tony en su momento. Nunca pensó que podía ser tan difícil cuidar de alguien que querías mantener lo más cerca posible. Había creído que a su novio se le había complicado por no estar en contacto con sus emociones, que aquello solo le costaba por ser tan frío y parco; quizás era hora de admitir que Tony siempre estuvo más en contacto con su corazón de lo que él mismo se llegó a dar cuenta.

—Lo siento —dijo Pepper, aparentemente arrepentida de implicar que Tony quería follarse al infeliz de Iván y él solo le rodó los ojos.

No se molestó en responderle. No pensaba sostener esa conversación ni ahora, ni nunca. Por seguro, nunca lo haría frente del pequeño engendro del mal, que disfrutaría viéndolo retorcerse de odio.

—No puedes dejar que lo vean como débil. Lo volverás un blanco. —se aclaró

—¿Y qué esperas que diga? —preguntó mirándolo severamente.

—De nuevo, la verdad. —respondió con simpleza.

La mirada de Pepper viajó a Tony y este lo miró a él alzando una ceja. Se encogió de hombros y estudió a Pepper sin entender sus dudas. No era tan difícil, él ya le había dado una visión general y el periódico era mucho más detallado de lo que le gustaría.

Poco más podría decir a su favor sin decir toda la verdad, que arruinaba sus planes completamente.

—Peter, no van a concederle beneficios a Spider-Man, no si no arreglo esto. Tu reputación está en juego. —agregó con insistencia.

—No necesito beneficios —susurró parándose cansado, no quería nada en realidad— Condicional bajo palabra por diez años, un solo delito en ese tiempo y gustoso cumplo condena. —dijo por sobre el gemido incrédulo de Pepper.

Sabía lo que pensaba, ese era mucho tiempo jurando buena conducta, él casi se estaba metiendo a sí mismo preso con eso.

—Como Peter Parker tengo un historial impecable, sé que el decano Richards ama a Spider-Man, el declarará a mi favor y también sé que tú puedes conseguirme más respaldo de personas influyentes que estén dispuestos a decir que soy un buen tipo. Sólo llámalos.

—Tu reputación quedará destrozada. Todos saben lo que le pasó a Iván— insistió viendo que él omitió ese hecho— Peter y lo de los Koroveshi... no entiendes que nadie aceptará eso, no lo entenderán. Fuiste muy lejos está vez.

—Hazme caso. Los Koroveshi no pintan aquí, ese era un mensaje que debía darse como se dio y ellos ya lo agarraron. Todos los que tenían que entenderlo lo hicieron. Cambiarán esa historia. Si buscas ahora mismo hallarás en línea al menos miles de mensajes en redes explicando eso, testigos, lo que necesites. Aparecerán. Solo... Solo preocúpate por el bar. Te juro que no habrá problemas. Diez bajo palabra y trabajo comunitario. Albergues, comedores, clases en prisión... sé que si Tony planeó ésto, tuvo que prever fallas. Me juego la vida que hallaste el testamento hace unos meses. ¿No? Por eso jamás confiaste en mí. Sabías que no iba a poder hacer... hacerlo volver.

La rubia lo miró impotente y asintió.

—Te lo hubiera dicho pero no quer-

—Lo sé. No hubieras cambiado nada. Ese fue un golpe que debía darme solo. —suspiró— Asumo que sin importar qué pasara aquí... —musitó tragándose el ácido.

¿Habría creído que él la jodió o que su yo de dieciséis no lo amaría? Nunca lo sabría

—Me dejó una tajada absurda e injustificada. ¿No?

—Te dejo el cincuenta por ciento... de todo lo que tenía.

Peter sonrió. Una perfecta división de bienes que era estúpida. En tal caso —aun sin estar interesado en eso— Tony solo debería haberle legado la mitad de los bienes que adquirió en los últimos doce años, no de todo lo que poseía.

Espero algún murmullo, algún comentario o algo, pero Tony o no tenía pegas o le daba lo mismo. No sabía cómo tomarlo, así que solo continuó.

—Ósea que ahora tengo tantos millones que puedo comprar a Dios. Ok. Solo... asegúrate de que ellos entiendan que Tony no es débil, que no es un pobre idiota. ¿Sí? Eso es lo único importante. Al menos para mí.

—Peter —se quejó meneando la cabeza— ¿Qué crees que sucederá si parece que ocasionaste todo eso por los caprichos de un niño? ¿Qué dirán de ti? ¿Sabes a lo que suena? —insistió con terquedad. Lo sabía muy bien.

« _No haces las preguntas correctas_ » diría Tony. ¿Te importa?, sería la correcta y no, era la respuesta.

—Suena a que mutilaste a un hombre solo porque Tony decidió irse con él de paseo. ¿Entiendes de verdad lo que pides? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Tienes la respuesta frente a ti. —dijo con desgana viendo al fin lo que en verdad le preocupaba.

Tony dio un respingo pensando que hablaba de él, pero lamentablemente en ese instante no tenía mente para el niño. Sentía los ojos de este comérselo, pero no hacía mucho contacto. Si acaso lo esquivaba, aún le dolía que fuera tan capaz de besarlo de esa forma y alejarlo al siguiente instante con palabras tan hirientes.

Ya no sabía si era dolor o vergüenza. Él lo había intentado, pero nunca trabó la puerta de su cuarto en las noches y jamás se negó cuando Tony se acercó con la mirada velada de necesidad; soportó cada chiste y lo hizo porque él no podía resistirse. Pero claro que ese niño era más que capaz de hacerlo. ¿No le había tomado muy poco conseguirle un rubio de reemplazo?

Tony estaba enojado y él había sido un patán, lo admitía, pero si así lo hubiera querido, no le hubiera podido conseguir un reemplazo. Llevaba lo imposible durmiendo solo, había noches que no creía ser capaz de recordar lo que era dormir abrazado a la cintura de alguien o escuchar el suave respirar de un cuerpo a su lado, pero nunca intentó buscar un reemplazo para Tony.

Y ahí estaba el mocoso, demostrándole que él sí era reemplazable; recordándole lo jodida que estaba su vida; dejándole en claro que Tony Stark siempre fue Tony Stark y que él —sin importar la edad— toda la vida iba a ser un simple idiota que no podría alejarse pese al dolor.

La había jodido, pero no pensaba aceptar que alguien le dijera que se merecía lo que tenía. Aquello lo originó Tony. Él y su maldita costumbre de no hablarle. Sí, sí. Niño y adulto no eran lo mismo y no debía trasladar las culpas, pero él al menos siempre tuvo paciencia para el grande cuando se equivocaba con él. Jamás corrió a los brazos de otro solo para darle un escarmiento, mucho menos se negaba a aceptar sus disculpas.

—Tienes hasta una pericia psicológica mía. —dijo cuándo la mirada del chico se corrió, después de unos instantes, de su cuerpo al ver que Peter señalaba la gigantesca carpeta— Tony estaba en peligro, yo nunca podré quedarme indiferente cuando ustedes estén mal. —dijo en plural, pero con los ojos clavados en el chico que en ese momento alzó con cuidado la cabeza y lo miró disimuladamente— No necesitas decir que soy un niño bueno Pepper, solo explica por qué y cuándo no lo soy. —dijo con una mueca de disculpa.

—Le estás dando demasiada entidad a esta carpeta —reiteró Pepper con tristeza— Él solo quería estar preparado por si...

—Si fracasaba. —dijo por ella sintiendo un horrible gusto amargo en la boca— ¿Tenía una de estas para ti? ¿La tenia para Rhodes o cualquier otro de los Vengadores? No te molestes, sé que no. —dijo al verla abrir la boca con una excusa— Él creía que solo uno de nosotros no iba a lograr mantenerse libre de problemas. Después de años, seguía sin tener fe en mí —masculló apretando los ojos ante esa dura realidad.

—Contigo siempre fue diferente. —dijo la rubia apretándole amorosamente el brazo con las manos— Sabes que solo quería cuidarte Peter. Jamás lo vi tan asustado por perder a alguien, por qué algo malo le pasará a otra persona. Sé que suena mal, pero esto lo ayudaba a dormir en paz.

Siendo víctima de un fuerte ataque de melancolía, dejó su mirada vagar por la sala alejándose de todo. Los recuerdos se mezclaron con la emociones y no pudo evitar posar su mirada en Tony.

Igual y distinto. Eran dos personas en una misma y de alguna forma lo opuesto en un solo cuerpo. Ese niño en algún momento fue su novio, pero en la actualidad, sabía que estaba viendo a otra persona.

Ese chico jamás se iba a convertir en su Tony. Era un Tony sin llegar a serlo.

Por unos instantes, mientras esos preciosos ojos castaños lo miraron fijamente desafiándolo a que le dijera algo, se preguntó a quién miraba.

—Podría decirse que no podía dormir porque nunca confío que podría solo. —susurró sintiendo eso mellar su confianza.

¿Y si no era capaz? ¿Y si estaba apuntando muy alto? ¿Qué pasaría si fallaba? ¿No sería mejor tragarse su mierda y dejar a Tony al cuidado de verdaderos héroes? Al final del día él solo era un Vengador a medias, nunca había peleado palmo a palmo con Tony, no en situaciones tan difíciles. ¿Sería realmente capaz de mantenerlo a salvo?

—Peter... —suspiró Pepper mirándolo seriamente trayéndolo al presente.

—Déjalo, —dijo meneando la cabeza cansado— Avísame cuando me necesites en la sala de conferencias.

Pepper lo sujetó antes de que pudiera alejarse y lo abrazó de golpe. Cerró brevemente los ojos e inspiró el suave aroma a freesias que desprendía su cabello, dejando que ese pobre consuelo lo ayudará a caminar lejos de aquel desagradable lugar mientras las sombras aún le permitían moverse.

Sus ojos volvieron a picar y la aferró con más fuerza cuando su pecho tembló por culpa del dolor y la soledad.

Estaba tan cansado de estar solo y de luchar contra su corazón que al fin sintió el fondo consumirlo. Toda la fuerza abandonó su cuerpo y quedó lo único que no se podía romper con facilidad, un cuerpo vació y lleno de incertidumbre.

—Confiaba en ti, solo temía perderte.— susurró contra su oído— Eras lo mejor que le pasó en la vida —le juró soltándolo para sujetar sus mejillas como si fuera un niño— Todos temíamos que sería de él si algo te pasaba.

—Supongo que siempre fuimos tal para cual —le respondió con la vista fija en sus ojos azules, pensando únicamente en el chico que lo estudiaba sentado en la silla olvidando completamente la fachada de indiferencia— Cada vez que queremos cuidar de alguien, lo herimos hasta alejarlo.

Soltó el frágil cuerpo de la mujer que siempre lo cuido como un hijo y le dio una ligera caricia en la mejilla mirándola tristemente.

—Me avisas —le dijo apretando los labios. No veía la hora de poder liberar su mente o llenarla, ya no sabía la diferencia— Siento mucho que tengas que hacer estas cosas. Sé qué hace años Stark Industries dejó de pagarte por arreglar mis embrollos.

Pepper se rió y le acarició el hombro meneando la cabeza.

—Querido, con él es trabajo —se rió señalando con el mentón a Tony— Contigo es por placer —le sonrió con galantería.

Peter soltó una risa sin siquiera tener que fingirla y sintió su pecho llenarse de amor. Sabía que ella fue muy dura con él en esos meses, sabía que aún conservaba el malestar, pero sin dudas ella siempre iba a tener un pedazo de su corazón.

—Cuidado la oye su esposo señora Hogan. —respondió guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

—Cuidado y quiero que lo haga.

Peter se rio suavemente y le tomó la mano antes de darle un beso en la aún suave piel.

—Ven a casa este fin de semana. Happy necesita ir a pescar.

—Será un placer para mi liberarla de su carga _my lady_.

—¿Qué harás conmigo Parker? —preguntó Tony sobre saltándolos.

Parpadeó impresionado de que le hablara directamente y se limitó a mirar a Pepper soltando su mano. Peter no tenía ni la más remota idea.

—Vamos a decir lo que paso, daremos dos conferencias, en una los equipos científicos de Stark Industries explicarán qué pasó, o lo que diremos que pasó, y en otra solo saldrás tú, saludaras y listo. —explicó alejándose un paso de él.

Viendo a Tony, la rubia cruzó los brazos perdiendo ese aire juguetón y Peter sonrió otra vez agradecido.

Podía ser infantil, pero le alegraba volver a tenerla de su lado.

—Yo daré tu discurso. Aprovecharé que la prensa estará conmocionada y ahí te presentaremos a ti. ¿Correcto? —dijo mirándolo a él para pedir su concepto.

Con humildad asintió. Definitivamente extrañaba muchísimo que lo tratara como a un adulto.

—Perfecto. Como siempre. —corroboró con una sonrisa triste— Te veo luego. —murmuró a Pepper y pasó de Tony cuando este corrió repentinamente el rostro.

Con un dolor insufrible en el pecho, Peter salió por la puerta y si no se hubiera sentido tan devastado, hubiera notado que Tony volvió la vista lleno de dudas para verlo alejarse, con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

Tony escuchó como la puerta se cerraba suavemente y por más que empezó a sentirse ansioso, seguía enojado para hacer algo. Muy enojado. Saber que había sido tan idiota como para caer en una trampa tan obvia no ayudaba, haber estado rogando mentalmente porque Peter apareciera menos lo hacía.

Desde que sintió como le sujetaban la pierna y lo tiraban al suelo el miedo se alzó al igual que los gritos mentales llamando al abuelo.

Eso llamado orgullo o dignidad lloraba en su interior ante ese vergonzoso hecho, pero había pasado. Había forzado su mente a actuar, no se quedó llorando o rogando por una aparición divina, ideó un plan y empezó a estudiar a sus captores.

No era una jodida débil víctima, pero en el fondo, allí donde su mente se volvía oscura y sus instintos nacían, lo único que había era una solitaria voz que no cesaba de llamar desesperada a Peter Parker e imploraba por que viniera y le dijera que estaba allí, que no estaba solo.

—Bueno Stark, quiero que dejes de una vez a Peter —dijo Pepper duramente.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó sorprendido.

La rubia solía ser bastante directa con él, pero aquello era mucho.

Entrecerró los ojos dejando caer su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y la miró detenidamente. Por impulso quería revelarse, detestaba las órdenes, sobre todo aquellas en especial.

No permitía que nadie le dijera que no podía hacer algo. Había escuchado hasta el hartazgo esas palabras. Él era más que capaz de cualquier cosa. Quería y tenía lo que le apeteciera, no lo que alguien le permitiera.

Entendía que ella era la encargada de velar por sus bienes, no dudaba de que lo quería, ¿Pero ese tono? Nadie le hablaba así. Había muchos años que no permitía que se dirigieran a él de esa forma.

—Lo que oíste —dijo cruzando las piernas lentamente.

Para ser una mujer de sus años, él podía reconocer que era hermosa. Esos pantalones ajustados resaltaban sus piernas y sus ojos se detuvieron unos segundos en los tacos finos y largos sin poder evitarlo, cuando estos se posaron con impaciencia frente suyo.

Amaba los tacones. Era lo que más le gustaba de la vestimenta femenina.

La sensual forma en la que acariciaba sus pies, como alargaba la línea de piernas. Sin dudas, ver de espaldas a una mujer con éstos, era lo mejor que te podía pasar.

Por unos violentos segundos, su cabeza transportó los zapatos negros a otro par de piernas, que solían usar unos zapatos negros y cerrados, elegantes a juego con unos pantalones igual de entallados y esos sacos llenos de botones que arrancar y la sangre de su cuerpo empezó a calentarse.

—Sé que no es de tu incumbencia —prosiguió Pepper, arrancándolo cruelmente de sus divagaciones— Pero ya está metido en suficientes problemas, agregarle este —dijo señalándolo de una forma bastante despectiva— Sería mucho.

—Mucho, es lo que él lo desea —dijo inclinando la cabeza con una sonrisa ladina.

Había disfrutado viendo cómo lo buscaba por toda la casa. Quizás de esa forma aprendiera que de él nadie se deshacía. Quizás si el maldito se arrastraba lo suficiente, su enojo remitiera.

—Lo sé, por eso te lo digo a ti. —le respondió con la misma arrogante sonrisa— Aléjate de él. En este momento necesita tener tranquilidad y eso no es algo que tú puedas darle.

—Reitero que el que me busca, es él —se defendió molesto.

Primero, él podía hacer lo que se le cantara y segundo, al viejo lo que en verdad le estaba faltando era relajarse. Siempre que lo tenías cerca podías oír su cerebro funcionando en más direcciones de las que debía.

Él bien sabía unas cuentas técnicas orales de relajación que podría enseñarle. No era un tirano, y nadie que viera la tensión en sus hombros diría que el viejo no necesitaba con urgencia. Podía ser benevolente y colaborarle un poco con esas cosas. Claro que si el viejo quería arrodillarse y ser agradecido, él no se quejaría. Pero incluso así no lo hiciera, él le colaboraría con aquel problema de tensión.

Tony rodó los ojos para sí empujándose mentalmente. ¿Es que no podía simplemente odiarlo y ya? Maldito fuera. Sería tan fácil su vida si solo pudiera ver y despreciarlo como se merecía. Sería tanto más sencillo para él no tener que lidiar con esos absurdos sentimientos que lo incomodaban horrores.

Pero no. Pero no maldito infeliz no podía. Lo veía y automáticamente se le iba el control se las palabras, de las acciones. Lo lastimaba sin sentido, lo alejaba sin poder contenerse. Pasó minutos de terror mientras lo tenían allí esperando a que el malnacido ese de Iván saliera. Los oía murmurar en ruso y a duras penas entendía. Su mente dividida gritaba por qué se las ingeniara para salvar su trasero, pero su cuerpo clamaba por el viejo y por volver a verlo. Las palabras de Strange se repetían en su mente cuando la ansiedad lo abrumaba. Siempre lo iba a llamar y maldito sea que tenía razón.

En ese auto empezó a pensar que todo el jaleo por el internado fue absurdo y que de hecho debería haberse ido gustoso y asegurarse de que ese hijo de puta viera que no lo extrañaba y sacarle en cara que Tony era más que capaz de sobrevivir a la mierda que le arrojaran. Casi podría haberlo perdonado de la desesperación que le dio.

Pero no volvió. Tony lo espero toda la puñetera noche en la enfermería, se quedó despierto empezando a sentirse mal consigo mismo, humillado. Lo esperó y no volvió. Bruce se quedó dormido en la silla, Tony se bajó de su cama y caminó en círculos intentando pensar dónde estaría, dónde diablos había metido si trasero. ¿Se había marchado? ¿Otra vez pensaba abandonarlo? ¡¿Cuándo iba a dignarse a respetarlo y tratarlo como se merecía?!

Maldita sea. Tony odiaba que lo hagan esperar, odiaba disculparse o intentar arreglar las cosas y que encima lo humillase teniéndolo toda la noche en vela era un maldito abuso.

Ahora, viendo dónde estuvo, empezó a sentirse enfermo. ¿Qué le hubiera costado avisarle? Le arrebató su IA, lo dejó allí solo luego de huir. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que entender?

—Lo sé —dijo la rubia soltando un suspiro contrariado que lo obligó a dejar de pelear consigo mismo y volver a prestarle atención— Rhodes va a decirle que debe dejar de buscarte.

Se contuvo para no removerse furiosamente bajo esas palabras. Apretó los labios y fingió que le daba la razón meneando la cabeza. Dar su opinión al respecto estaba descartado. Las palabras que acudían a su mente —tales como: púdranse; esto no es asunto suyo o yo en tu matrimonio no me meto— le parecían fuera de contexto. La comparación iba a ser desafortunada y no quería explicarle a Pepper la diferencia.

Se estiró y sujetó la tablet escondiendo el malestar que le generaron esas palabras.

Había espiado la nota por encima, pero fueron las fotos lo que lo impactaron. Él había visto el local destrozado, pero aquello era increíble.

Cuando Iván lo llevó allí tuvo que reprimir toda mueca de asco y mentiría si no dijera que en ese momento no se había arrepentido un poco de su decisión de seguirlo. No lo reconocería con nadie, pero una vez que pisó aquel lugar, supo que nunca tuvo que haberse ido de la sede.

Estaba tan enojado que no encontró nada extraño en su comportamiento y cuándo empezó a notarlo, solo le siguió el juego empezando a buscar una salida.

Quería que Parker lo encontrara con otro tipo, que viera que para él no era más que uno del montón. El rubio parecía buena opción, al viejo se le iba a ir la olla cuando lo viera con ese

—Aparte, quiero cuidarte. —dijo Pepper sujetándole la tablet para sacársela de la mano cuando la imagen de Iván volvió a ser visible.

Un brazo amputado y una pierna inservible. No necesitó del diario para saber eso. Los idiotas tenían las comunicaciones abiertas, ellos desde fuera habían escuchado todo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda recordando sus gritos. Recordaba el miedo que lo envolvió. El alivio al escuchar la voz del viejo; su corazón palpitando desesperado porque una vez que lo escuchó, el miedo se triplicó en su interior. Lo había estado llamando desesperado en su cabeza y una vez que apareció, en lugar de sentir la paz que debería, solo el miedo empezó a rebotar en su mente.

Cuando los secuestradores se dieron cuenta que el viejo los descubrió, habían llamado sus propios refuerzos y ahí sintió que todo se les venía encima. Sabía que el viejo era fuerte, pero esos matones buenos para nada, pese a sus idiotas caras, sabían lo que hacían y uno contra vaya a saber cuántos no era una buena perspectiva.

 _Pero Peter se quedó_ –le susurró su mente.

«Ese niño es mi novio» había murmurado dura y fríamente.

Maldito bastardo.

—No hay nada de lo que debas cuidarme —se quejó alejando su mente de esos recuerdos, intentando no pensar en las noticias que se reproducía a unos pocos metros de él, dónde misteriosamente como Parker dijo, cada vez menos se hablaban de lo que llamaron:

**"Nueva ola de crímenes territoriales"**

Tony sentía la cabeza palpitar y el cansancio recorrerlo. Sin querer pensó en sus compañeros del MIT. Ellos aguantaban días sin dormir enfilando cocaína. A veces se preguntaba cómo sería no pensar por unas horas y poder trabajar sin descanso, sin restricciones al máximo de tus capacidades.

—Tony te estoy hablando. —gruñó la rubia y él abrió de golpe los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza.

Cierto.

—Es curioso que ahora te preocupes. O se preocupen. —dijo recostándose en su silla, imitando la pose de la rubia, cruzando las piernas con una sonrisa encantadora— Hace unos meses estaban dispuestos a enviarme con el asesino de mis padres y su amiguito.

Los ojos azules refulgieron con aire asesino y el solo pestañeó con inocencia.

—De hecho, me resulta igual de curioso que ahora él te importe. —añadió meditabundo— Obviamente eso lo hicieron para forzarlo a que me hiciera quedar aquí. —se rió— Lo manipulaste sin ningún reparo. No creo que estés en posición de decirme nada sobre cómo tratarlo. Yo apenas lo conozco, ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

La rubia sonrió igual de petulante que él pero vio el odio en sus ojos.

—¿Te importa lo que haga o deje de hacerle? —consultó sosteniendo la sonrisa

—En lo más mínimo —respondió y tarde notó que muy rápido y muy falso— Solo me molesta la hipocresía Potts. —con una inclinación de cabeza se acomodó mejor y se esforzó por seguir sonando aburrido.

—Bien. Obviamente fue un error de mi parte creer que un crío de dieciséis años como tú merecía a ese hombre —le espetó inclinando la cabeza con otra elegante y muy falsa sonrisa— Así que ya ves Stark. Estoy remendando mis actos. Peter necesita que le dejes aire y yo que empieces a acostumbrarte al concepto: Obediencia.

Tony la vio enderezarse y caminar hasta él. Señaló con el mentón la pantalla y suspiró cansada dejando en la silla la pose arrogante y mandona.

—Jamás lo vi así... solía ser un chico tan lleno de vida, siempre sonriente, siempre tan feliz... Era la luz de la familia —se explicó extendiendo una mano para tocar su hombro mientras volvían a ver la repetición de las cámaras de seguridad del local de apuestas— Extraño escucharlo ir de aquí para allá tarareando, saltando entre escalones, haciendo que se me frene el corazón con esas ocurrencias... Apártate de él. —reiteró sin mirarlo, otra vez más fría y distante— Peter trasladó lo que sentía por Tony, hacia ti —le explicó meneando la cabeza con cansancio— Me equivoqué creyendo que podrías hacerlo feliz.

Apretó los labios y solo profundizó su exasperación mirando las pantallas con más dudas que molestia. Ella podía decir eso e incluso creerlo, peor a él eso ya no le cerraba tanto como antes. Quizás en un principio si fuera así. Estaba seguro que Parker veía en él al idiota que fue, pero en ese momento, sospechaba que si se lo quería sacar de encima, era porque al fin había visto la diferencia y obviamente no le gusto lo que vio.

Quizás incluso le entró miedo, algo que sin dudas le encantaba pensar. Tan rígido y medido era cuando quería, que solo imaginárselo asustado por su presencia era indescriptible. Un ligero calor se apoderaba de su abdomen y una sonrisa intentaba romper su fría expresión cuando esa idea agitaba sus pensamientos. Sabía que lo descontrolaba y Tony ya no creía que lo hacía por quién iba a ser, empezaba a sentir que era quien era el que lo tenía así se errante.

Y le encantaba. Maldita sea. En verdad le encantaba.

Veía en sus ojos el deseo y lo sentía entre ellos a cada instante. No era solo él al que las palabras se le volvían esquivas, el viejo rápidamente empezaba a tartamudear cuando se le acercaba lo suficiente y cada vez que lo pescaba con los ojos sobre él, veía como el sonrojo subía rápidamente por su cuello sin frenar hasta su frente.

Incluso en ese mismo instante, después de horas, sentía la polla semidura y lista para continuar lo que dejaron a medias afuera de ese asqueroso bar. El calor, la necesidad... Tony no podía aceptar que todo fuera producto del que iba a ser, ósea era estúpido sostenerlo y él, no era estúpido.

Aun sentía como su lengua se arrastraba por la herida de su cuello volviéndolo loco. La suave y deliciosa dualidad del dolor peleando contra su excitación. El sabor de la sangre mezclado con su sudor y el suave palpitar de su yugular contra su lengua. Joder, él hubiera dejado que se lo follara contra aquella pared si no hubiera tenido que huir.

Mierda, hasta eso había sido caliente. Verlo desaparecer así, de un salto. ¿Y la forma en que amenazó a esos hijos de puta? Como su voz se había vuelto un duro látigo lleno de poder y determinación. Pocas veces lo había escuchado hablar así y podría morir por volver a hacerlo. Lo hacía sentirse jodidamente poderoso de ser el responsable de ponerlo así.

Sabía que el Abuelo intentaba controlarse, se daba cuenta del esfuerzo que hacía por no desnudarlo. ¿Las sesiones de cine...? Joder si él no podía pensar en ellas sin gemir desesperado, no quería pensar en lo que esos recuerdos le hacían al viejo. Que después de su exabrupto en el taller, ponía cuidado de no volver a dejarse llevar de esa forma.

La dignidad no le permitía contar cuántas veces las manos de ese maldito lo llevaron al maldito abismo que lo perseguía en sueños húmedos, pero sabía de sobra que o él se encargaba de eso en soledad, o se aguantaba el dolor; porque ninguna de las veces que él gruñía mientras se corría jadeando sobre el regazo del abuelo —aferrado a sus hombros y sin orgullo aparente— el viejo solo lo miraba y lo devoraba lentamente con aquella hábil boca. Nunca más se volvió a correr frente suyo. Cobarde. A eso olía aquella actitud, pero él siempre obtenía un sensacional orgasmo, así que no se preocupaba tanto, hasta ese momento, donde la duda le fue planteada.

En aquellos momentos, mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse, besándolo lentamente, él juraría que el abuelo había aprendido a disociarlo de su yo futuro. Esa noche, mientras lo besaba desesperado y lo empujaba una y otra vez contra esa fría y sucia pared, apostaría que no pensó en su ex pareja y que cuándo lo miró a los ojos, no extrañó las arrugas en su rostro.

—Que encantadora. —dijo al cabo de un rato, viendo que no iba a agregar nada.

Si lo llegase a querer, Tony podría hacer a ese infeliz bastante feliz. No le interesaba, pero que podía, como no iba a poder. Sí. El problema era que ese hijo de puta debía ganárselo si le apetecía. Nadie, absolutamente nadie lo humillaba y pasaba de largo.

—Vamos Tony, sabes lo que quiero decir. —lo sobresaltó Pepper con una carcajada.

Carraspeó y se recompuso. Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Él estaba enojado. Peter era un traidor y no podía confiar en él. No... No interesaba si se veía _lindo_ de rodillas.

« _Uno que te salvó_ » le recordó una parte de su mente. « _Un traidor al fin_ » dijo otra, volviéndolo un completo bipolar.

Maldito él, maldito Parker, maldita su suerte. Le costaba mucho más mantenerse firme y en sus trece con los ojos fijos en las pantallas. Lucía tan... atemorizante, tan frío. Pensó en lo que ella dijo, pensó en eso de verlo reír, en oírlo tararear. Tony sintió como si tragase whisky. Quemó pero el gusto lo valía. Recordaba el día que lo pescó tarareando mientras jugaba con las herramientas como si fueran un batería. Claro que se rio, Parker no escuchó y se giró lanzando todo por el suelo. Tony se rió aún más y Parker lo miró con odio, escondiendo una sonrisa de él.

Tony pensó en la tarde que todo cambio en el taller, recordó la forma en la que lo miró, la forma en la que eso lo hizo sentir. Recordó pensar que cualquiera haría cualquier cosa por esa sonrisa.

—Peter está confundido, pero es obvio que tú y él no son compatibles. Dios sabe que necesitaste tener cuarenta y ocho años antes de enjuiciar tu vida y poder ser digno de él.

No estaba seguro si sentirse indignado o halagado, pero como fuera eso, volvió a perderse en su mente sin oírla. Ella no sabía lo que decía, no tenía idea de lo que él podía o no darle al viejo. ¿Ser digno? Tony nació digno para lo que sea. Sabía que intentaba ser cruel a propósito. Obviamente juzgó ligeramente que tanto estaban todos dispuestos a defender al abuelo. Un error que no cometería dos veces. Rhodes ya le había lanzado una hora de sermones.

Tony volvió a mediar entre sus pensamientos. Recordaba claramente el dolor en el pecho al escuchar que lo quería echar, se había jurado no volver a permitir que se acercara, pero visto los a acontecimientos del día anterior... Las cosas se sentían un poco menos extremas.

¿Qué más daba un internado si estaba dispuesto a todo eso por él? Las noticias fueron bastante directas. Había jodido a mucha gente en una sola noche para no aceptar que le importaba lo suficiente. No debía ni quería dejar que su mente se corriera del camino, pero repentinamente las cosas cobraban —minuto a minuto— más sentido en su mente y tomaban otro matiz. La realidad de lo que había estado por pasar lo golpeaba con más fuerza cuando más lo pensaba y todo lo demás empezaba a perder sentido.

Ahora que ella dijera que él, a esa edad, no podría con alguien como el viejo, era otro asunto completamente diferente. Podría no querer (cómo era el caso) pero sí podía. No era una cuestión de capacidades, era una cuestión de ganas. Él no tenía ganas...

No... Maldición. ¿Las tenía?

Solo dudarlo le daba náuseas. Tony sentía demasiado en ese tiempo. Una parte de él extrañaba su maldita vida, era todo mucho más fácil cuando no sentía tantas cosas juntas.

—Peter necesita otras cosas en este momento y lo que tú puedas querer con él, al final solo va a lastimarlo. —sentenció.

Tony apretó los labios y su cuello cosquilleó molesto. Esa era mucha insultante certeza.

—Yo creo que él está bastante grandecito para decidir por sus propios medios —dijo cruzándose de brazos con la vista fija en ella.

No le gustaba nada que le dijeran que podía o no hacer.

—Puede dar esa imagen, pero, no lo es. No cuándo se trata de ti. Así que, déjalo Tony. En unos meses entras al MIT —le recordó con una empalagosa sonrisa, como si eso pudiera significar algo para él— Ahí encontrarás diversión de sobra. Deja a Peter y sus problemas tranquilos. Es mucho para ti en este momento. Pórtate bien —agregó enderezarse lentamente con todo ese aire de superioridad que le provocaba bajarle— Ya viste, una carpeta logró lastimarlo. Aléjate de él Stark, no me obligues a meterme. Todos te queremos y entendemos que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero mantente alejado de Peter. —le advirtió más duramente deteniéndose frente a la puerta para verlo sobre su hombro— Peter se merece un poco de paz y tranquilidad. —sentenció— Obviamente todos cometimos el error de creer que tú podrías despertarlo del dolor. Así que cómo obviamente no fue el caso, te lo digo claramente: Déjalo Tony. Quizás así logre recuperarse. No lo hagas más difícil para él. Es una orden ¿Oíste? Personalmente meteré su trasero en un jet con una estampilla en la frente. La mejor amiga de Peter aún puede cuidarte sin que Rogers o Barnes anden por ahí. No creas que no te mandaré a Wakanda si creo que volverás a lastimarlo. —agregó fríamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Miró la mesa unos segundos sintiendo esas palabras rebotar una y otra vez en su cabeza. No era justo que le dijera a él que se alejara cuando era el viejo el que solo sabía acosarlo. Era sumamente injusto. No es que no lo buscará, era que ella eso no lo sabía. Podía ser acertado su reto, pero no era algo que ella supiera. Tampoco Rhodes. Se encargó de eso. Se encargó de esconderles lo mucho que se las arreglaba para estar siempre bajo su maldita nariz.

Y aparte, ¿por qué tenían que parar? Él estaba enojado, verdad, pero aún faltaba un tiempo para irse a la universidad y no le veía nada de malo en seguir jugando con el viejo. Aparte Parker lo disfrutaba. Se quejaba porque era un llorón, pero le gustaba. Nada explicaba que siguiera haciendo esa estupidez de ver películas o que se encerrara tantas horas en el taller a darle clases para las que Tony se aseguraba de estar sobre preparado. A Parker le podía joder mucho que lo desafiara, podía decir que le dolía la mierda que quisiera, pero a ese maldito le terminaba gustando.

Y la noche anterior lo dejó en claro. Tony lo vio en el bar, lo vio nada más al entrar. Nadie más usaría esa ropa de Sexy Profesor que castiga con la regla para entrar en un bar como ese. Cuando se soltó los botones de la camisa y se despeinó Tony se había quedado embobado y lleno de odio. Ahí perdió. Sintió el tirón en el pie y su rostro golpear la barra. Pero alcanzó a ver su sonrisa. Alcanzó a ver el destello travieso en sus ojos. Y eso que solo se le escapó. Ya se le empezaban a ocurrir mil formas de enloquecerlo.

Estaba enojado pero no tan enojado. Y Parker debía pagarle muchos meses de hacerse el interesante. No sabía si lo podía perdonar por traicionarlo de aquella puñetera manera, pero bien podía dejarlo intentar y ver qué salía. ¿Qué sabían ellos? ¿Quiénes eran para decirle si podía o no con Parker?

Aparte, obviamente ya no iba a seguir intentando tratarlo como un niño. Eso ya le dejó en claro no era y ahora francamente le interesaba saber que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Tony quería sexo. Francamente decía que lo quería y Parker la noche anterior poco le faltó para hacer sus sueños realidad. ¿Qué problema había?

Tony sintió comezón otra vez. Se mentía. Lo sabía. Se inventaba idioteces para justificarse a sí mismo su incapacidad de mantener la distancia con ese hombre.

No era solo sexo. Bien sabía él que si ese hubiera sido el caso hace rato lo hubiera conseguido. Parker no era tan fuerte. No le hubiera costado mucho hacer que se rindiera y cediera, pero no lo hacía. Por un maldito motivo que Tony no llegaba a poder explicarse _no-lo-hacía_.

Y más se odiaba por ello. Más lo odiaba. Pero no podía evitarlo, lo que fuera que pasaba con él era algo que no podía controlar y se las ingeniaba para pelear contra eso armando un desastre tras otro. Una parte de él le dijo que quizás si estaba llenando de mierda a Parker, otra parte de él le dijo que se jodiera el maldito que intentó encerrarlo en un internado. Parker decía que no, pero Tony sabía que si hubiera dicho que sí, allí hubiera terminado y sin importar qué hiciera el abuelo, eso, se lo iba a tener que pagar con bastante sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Vio las noticias cambiar, los medios pasaban finalmente a otra nota y esa maldita y persistente voz susurró en su oído que sangre ya se derramó. Su rostro parecía devastado, quizás lágrimas también habían caído por sus actos.

—Te falta sudar Parker —pensó sonriendo ladinamente— Y se me ocurre exactamente como hacerte transpirar.

Soltó un suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el pelo revolviéndolo. Miró las pantallas, habían pasado de noticia a una más aburrida y que a nadie le importaba. Él sabía que Parker estaba en lo correcto, no volverían a sacar el tema y lo que sea que pasó ahora iba a pertenecer al lugar donde correspondía. Empujó lejos esos recuerdos, los alejó porque sus pulsaciones subían nada más imaginarse lo que le tenían deparado.

Estiró aburrido la mano y sujetó la carpeta que tanto parecía lastimar a Parker. Con curiosidad la abrió y mientras leía sin prestarle mucha atención a las páginas, fue entendiendo lo que le pasaba al viejo. Si él con dieciséis se sentía insultado, no se podía imaginar alguien con treinta.

La culpa lo golpeó ligeramente viendo esas hojas, la carpeta seguiría guardada si él no se hubiera ido. Bien mirado, la misma persona que diseñó esos acuerdos, fue la que los volvió necesarios.

Cansado y molesto soltó un suspiro y la cerró sin saber qué hacer. Dentro de su mente los recuerdos empezaban a emerger y la rasposa voz de Iván volvía a darle escalofríos, solo que esa vez no se sentía bien. Volvía a recordarle al abuelo, pero no de la misma forma que hacía unas horas donde ese ronco tono lo hacía sentir rabia y deseos de hacerle pagar a Parker su estupidez, en ese momento lo único que le hacía pensar, era en que quería esos brazos rodeándolo, sosteniéndolo.

Maldito sea él y esa estúpida debilidad. ¿Así se sentía la gente común? ¿Esa mierda de dependencia? Se le antojaba asqueroso, pero sin dudas le abrió los ojos a un asunto que no había jamás analizado. Su madre. No es que la odiase. Quizás era la única persona que se permitió amar, la única que parecía aceptar su cinismo sin enojarse y así fuera a un nivel poco útil, entenderlo. Pero la verdad siempre le fastidió que no pudiera desprenderse de Howard. Era un costal de plomo. Siempre él trabajó por sobre todo, pero ella siempre estaba ahí para él. Quizás ahora entendiera más que tipo de trastorno la empujaba a acompañarlo. Tanto que le costaría la vida, pero una parte de él empezaba a entenderla.

Se movió incómodo e intentó alejar aquello, pero los ecos en su mente empezaron a emerger y se paró desesperado por alejarse de aquella mierda. Necesitaba relajarse, olvidar. Con la vista fija en la carpeta, decidió ir por lo único que lograba conjurar como una medicina para ese problema que lo aquejaba.

—¿Karen? —llamó acomodándose la ropa, meditando sobre si debía pasar por su cuarto y cambiarse. Parker en verdad se tragó enterito su cuerpo con los pantalones gastados y rotos.

No había nada de malo en ver qué tal le iba en un entorno menos sangriento con ellos puestos.

_—Lo siento, pero Karen está con Peter._

Sintiéndose traicionado, alzó más la cabeza y miró el techo molesto al escuchar la voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó enojado.

— _Peter la quería devuelta_ —le explicó— _Aparte, cree que vas a estar mejor conmigo_.

—No es que quiera ofenderte pero...

— _No creo que puedas Tony_ —respondió la IA divertida.

—Quiero a Karen —reiteró molesto.

 _—Puedes ir a pedírsela_ —aventuró F.R.I.D.A.Y. materializado un mapa de la casa con un cuarto brillando en rojo— _Está en el gimnasio._

Estirándose para ver notó que esa era una de las tantas puertas que seguían bloqueadas para él y bufó molesto. Maldito fuera. Una vez que él intentaba ser compasivo y entenderlo, el viejo le pagaba así. No solo se quería deshacerse de él, también le arrebataba la IA que le dejó.

Le traía sin cuidado si era o no de Parker, él la había mejorado, le pertenecía. Que se quedara él con F.R.I.D.A.Y. se la dejaba.

—No puedo entrar ahí —murmuró enojado dándole un golpe a la mesa.

Vaya uno a saber cuántas horas podría estar allí encerrado el viejo.

 _—Oh, tu no_ —dijo con un tono misterioso la IA, que atrajo su atención por completo— _Pero de hecho, yo puedo_. —agregó divertida.

La luz roja que titilaba bordeando la habitación cambio a una verde y una sonrisa aflojó sus labios. Cuando estudió mucho más interesado la imagen, arrastrando la lengua por sus dientes, sopesando el mundo de posibilidades que esto abría para él, asintió.

—Creo que podríamos darnos una oportunidad nena —comentó enderezándose— Después de todo, no soy un hombre muy cerrado. —masculló alzando la mano para mover el mapa a su gusto— Y yo te creé —añadió jadeando sorprendido cuando acariciando una de las habitaciones, una pequeña muestra tridimensional de esta se abrió para él— Joder... Sabes que, probaremos unos meses. No hay que tomar decisiones precipitadas.

— _Nunca me pareció su estilo, señor Stark._

Por primera vez aquella forma de llamarlo no le recordó a su padre, y más convencido se quedó contemplando el mapa, decidiendo que próxima habitación iba a visitar. Después de que arreglara cuentas con el viejo, claro.

Ese hombre no se iba a salvar. Tenía otros puntos que aclarar. Ejemplo, aquello de ser su novio. Nadie iba por ahí diciendo esas cosas, mucho menos sin su conocimiento.

Mientras Pepper salía por la puerta, dándole la espalda a Tony, una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios segura de haber logrado su cometido.

Tony se hallaba sentado mirando duramente la mesa, masticando más odio del que podía manejar, listo para atacar a la primera persona que le pusieran enfrente. Ella sabía que piezas mover. Por suerte, lidió suficientes años con el adulto para saber manipular al joven.

Tony tenía una debilidad conocida y una oculta.

1) No le decías que hacer, darle una orden era pedirle por favor que la rompa.

2)Tony amaba arreglar a las personas. Demasiado roto para hacer algo por sí mismo, intentaba reparar a los que lo rodeaban.

Prohibirle acercarse a Peter era arrojarlo a sus brazos, decirle que Peter sufría, era hacer que bajara la guardia frente a él.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras con rapidez, nerviosa por lo que seguía, revolvió en su bolso hasta sacar su celular. Lo que ahora venía era algo mucho más difícil que manipular al par que tenía bajo su vigilancia, lo que ahora tenía que hacer, requería cada año de práctica que tenía.

Espero con impaciencia a que le contestaran la llamada y fijó sus ojos en el reloj de su muñeca golpeando el piso, totalmente nerviosa.

—Dime que ya te metiste con Peter —soltó una vez que le atendieron, sin darle tiempo a la otra persona a responder.

— _Ya..._ —dijo su marido en un tono cansado que ella conocía de sobra. Happy odiaba que lo mandara a trabajar a ciegas— _¿Alguien más a quien quieras que desmoralice?_ —le preguntó enojado. Más odiaba cuando lo obligaba a ser malo con Peter.

— Happy... —murmuró algo arrepentida.

— _¿Me vas a explicar porque me hiciste que le hable como si fuera un niño?_ —soltó susurrando— _Porque estoy cansado de los jueguitos que tú y Rhodes tienen con ellos._

Por seguro no le había dado tiempo a que se alejara lo recomendable del gimnasio.

—No lo necesitas. —se disculpó sabiendo que no iba a aprobar lo que había hecho.

Su marido era mucho más escrupuloso que ella. Haría lo que fuera por Tony, por Peter ni hacía falta decirlo, pero él no estaba nada convencido que ellos debían interceder cuando todo fallaba.

Ella no se sentía especialmente bien lastimando a Peter, pero vio su rostro en la sala. Esa carpeta le había golpeado algo más que el recuerdo de Tony, su ego y su orgullo salieron tan lastimados con su confianza.

— _Yo no, pero ¿y Peter?_ —insistió tocándole justo en el corazón, como bien sabía— _Tienes que parar_ —musitó en verdad cansado— _Sé qué quieres ayudarles, que quieres hacerlos felices. Pero Potts, no puedes seguir manipulándolos._

Pepper miró el piso y sintió el ligero malestar que siempre la golpeaba de esa forma tan particular, ese retorcijón molesto que amargaba su boca y la hacía dudar. Era firme para muchas cosas, pero cuando se trataba de esos dos... Happy sabía que la ponía contra las cuerdas y por Peter y Tony, lo haría sin pestañear. Ambos sabían que esos dos eran todo lo que les quedaba en la vida, sacando al otro.

—Sí bueno, esta es la últ-

— _Por amor a Dios Virginia_ —se rió suavemente su esposo, sacándole un sonrojo casi adolescente al llamarla por su nombre de pila; visto que rara vez lo hacía y en ella seguía despertando un equilibrado interés y vergüenza. Pocos tenían el valor para hacerlo, pero su marido siempre lo tuvo y eso le encantaba de él— _No me subestimes con una mentira de paso. Sabes que no es verdad, pero te advierto que yo acabo aquí._ —Pepper suspiró y asintió sabiendo que más no podía pedirle— _Se acabó para mí. Si veo que esto los vuelve a lastimar, cogeré a Peter y me aseguraré de quitarlo de este maldito enredo._ —le dijo con firmeza y sin un poco de remordimientos por plantarle la cara— _No pienso quedarme viendo como ustedes juegan a Dios con ellos. Quieren intentarlo con Tony, quieren asegurarse de que crezca y tenga la vida que no pudo, me parece muy bien. Pero basta con Peter. No volveré a verlo llorar por la muerte de Tony, ni mucho menos por el desprecio del chico. Tú sabes que Tony jamás aceptaría todo lo que le hicieron._

—Happy...

— _No, se acabó._ —reiteró sin querer escuchar razones o excusas— _Espero que sepas lo hiciste y porque confío en ti te apoye, pero no pienso dejar que sigan lastimándolo. Y no, Potts, no me importa si al final de esto él es feliz. No tengo corazón para volver a hacerle daño y no pienso seguir manteniéndome al margen para que ustedes se lo hagan. ¿Fui claro?_

—Haces que suene como un monstruo. —murmuró dolida.

Él más que nadie sabía lo mucho que lo amaba y que ni una sola vez hizo algo por aburrimiento o morboso placer.

— _Bueno, tú no viste su rostro_. —el tono cansado en su voz era tan palpable como el hastío. Sabía que empujó mucho al pedirle que fuera a derribar la moral de Peter para asegurarse de que aceptara a Tony como debía hacerlo, desarmado y con el corazón expuesto. La terquedad y los miedos los mantenían alejados, necesitaba que ninguno fuera a tener la charla que merecían con la fuerza para pelear por nimiedades— _Sabes que ya no es un niño, no me agrada en lo absoluto hacerle creer lo contrario. Ya déjenlo en paz. Aceptó que le gusta Tony, aceptó que no murió junto a Tony, ya denle un respiro._

Pepper apretó los labios. No tenía palabras para retrucar las de su marido, lo que tenía era la convicción de que esa vez las piezas estaban acomodadas correctamente.

—Prometo no volver a pedirte que te entrometas.

Oyó un claro suspiro al otro lado de la línea y ella supo que su esposo no dijo: _Me gustaría que prometas tú no hacerlo._

—Si falla, no me entrometeré. ¿Te alcanza? —suspiró al fin.

Con un poco más que solo suerte, ella estaba segura que esa vez no iban a haber reveses. Ambos eran tercos, ambos estaban dolidos a manos del otro. Ya no quedaba nada por hacerse. La verdad es que ya no podían más. Pero Happy sabía que ella siempre encontraba la forma de conseguir opciones.

—Por ahora. Voy a preparar todo para la conferencia. Suerte. —añadió.

Pepper colgó y se permitió unos segundos para sentirse agotada.

La verdad es que ella jamás había sentido ese instinto maternal que muchas mujeres juraban tener. A ella en ningún momento de su vida le picó esa necesidad. Era feliz con su vida tal como era, con sus logros y sus metas. Era una mujer casada, pero independiente y disfrutaba eso.

No iba decir que jamás esa determinación flaqueó. Algunas veces ese pequeño destello crecía en su pecho y era Peter el que apaciguaba aquel sentir. Peter había sido ese hijo que no quiso tener y que se alegraba de haber tenido. Por eso no le daba pena decir que había sido una perra. Lo sabía, sabía que el chico pasó un tiempo horrible y que ella no fue el apoyo maternal que él hubiera necesitado, o querido. Lo sabía, pero ella no era esa mujer y por mucho que su marido lo olvidara, ella no lo hacía.

Se arrepentía de algunas cosas, de muchas no estaba precisamente orgullosa, pero su trabajo era ese, era resolver problemas; aceptar los hechos y encontrarles solución. Llevaba más de tres décadas haciéndolo y en ese momento eso no cambió pese a que su marido hubiera deseado que sí.

Al principio le causó gracia empujar a Tony contra Peter, era encantador ver lo fácil que pedía los papeles y se imaginó que su amigo agradecería saber que hicieron que Peter probara de la misma medicina que Tony bebió.

Fue divertido hasta que empezó a entender en el silencio de Strange una obviedad, una que se negó a aceptar, pero que al cabo de un mes aceptó. No iba a volver. Y si lo hacía, jamás sería el mismo hombre.

Dos cosas pasaron en simultáneo mientras ella empezaba a lidiar con esa terrible idea: Tony aceptaba el amor y el cuidado con un inocente desconcierto que le provocaba un desasosiego terrible. Ella cuidó demasiadas de sus borracheras, encubrió demasiadas de sus adicciones como para no sentir la necesidad de cuidarlo y asegurarse de que jamás llegará a ese punto ahora que podía evitarlo. Una parte de ella intentaba recordar que Tony aún podía volver y que no debía hacer idioteces y solo resignarse a darle afecto en lo que estuviera con ellos, pero ella no era de las que creían idioteces y se mentían. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses y Stephen seguía sin pronunciarse con una solución. El tiempo del optimismo se acortaba al paso de cada hora, pero fue Peter el que la empujó a actuar de esa forma que seguro el chico llamaría detestable.

Mientras ella empezaba aceptar lo que pasaba, Peter empezó a volverse un ser hosco y lleno de dolor. No sonreía, no lo hacía a menos que Tony lo rondara. No era una sonrisa grande, o siquiera una pequeña, pero la vida inundaba sus ojos. Ella podía ser una mujer fuerte y decidida, una mujer de acción, pero cuando se trataba de Peter, una parte retorcida de ella se sentía violenta y protectora. Peter se estaba muriendo en vida, se estaba perdiendo entre las máquinas del taller y no podía tolerarlo. Ella no iba empezar a cuidarlo como cuidó de Tony, se negaba a tener que empezar a comprar alcohol para el chico; porque sabía cómo terminaba esa carrera contra el destino. El choque sería inevitable, el dolor por el fracaso lo empujaría a la soledad, a la autodestrucción.

Peter era ese pedazo de ella que vivía en otro cuerpo y se negaba a soportar ver como este se marchitaba. Apenas tenía treinta años, Tony empezó a caer bajo mucho antes, Peter tenía una oportunidad, una que había llegado mucho antes de que pudiera perderse y por eso ella había empujado las piezas para forzarlo a no caer.

Happy había hablado con ella y decidido que se llevarían con ellos a Tony, por un tiempo, Peter entraría rápido en razón, no podría vivir sin Tony. Happy era un ciego. Eso era su esposo, un hombre muy ciego que amaba a ese par con toda la inmensidad de su corazón y pese a conocer sus lados más oscuros, se negaba aceptar que pudieran caer aún más bajo.

Peter viviría por siempre con ese dolor, con ese martirio porque ese dolor siempre haría que Tony viviera. Happy no entendía lo que ella sí y era por eso que rechazó la oferta y decidió empujar más a Peter con el truco de Wakanda. Vio el dolor y la traición en su mirada y ella podía vivir sabiendo que él la odiaba, porque así se aseguraba de que él viviera.

Quizás nadie nunca la entendiera, quizás el único que lo hiciera era Rhodes y con eso podía lidiar. Pero no con Peter solo y a su suerte. Peter iba a vivir una maldita vida y si ella tenía que forzarlo a continuar, que así fuera.

Por ello, mientras Peter y Tony se sumergían en su mente, le dijo a su marido que debía ir a reprender a Peter como si fuera ese chico de Queens que no dejaba de meterse en problemas que lo superaban. Happy no había estado feliz, pero obedeció cuando ella le dijo que era de vital importancia que hiciera aquello.

Sabía de sobra que el único motivo por el cual él no la mandó de paseo, era la confianza que le tenía al hecho que ella amaba a Peter como el hijo que nunca tuvo, y que su corazón se había derretido la primera vez que ese pequeño Tony le sonrió de costado agradecido con ella, cuando le tendió una dona y un té, después de que Bruce se lo dejara a cargo por un rato.

Habían decidido no tener hijos, ¿Con qué necesidad? Sin importar la edad, Tony la mantenía ocupada como uno. Peter siempre se dejaba caer los domingos y cenaba con ellos como si fueran una familia más. Y el día que ese precioso chico la llamó en el día de las madres la terminó de comprar.

En ese momento, viendo a Tony, supo que fue muy sabia no teniendo familia propia. Algunos lo llamaban destino y en esos momentos, recordando el rostro decidido del chico en la sala no lo pudo negar.

El pequeño timbre la forzó a alzar la vista con el estómago revuelto. Esperaba que todo saliera según lo planeado.

Happy y ella hablaban cada noche sobre qué hacer con ellos, y mientras ella insistía que tenían que intervenir, que no podían permitir que Peter se encerrara un solo día más en el taller y en su dolor, Happy más la forzaba a no hacer nada.

«Déjalo atravesar el duelo» le decía cada noche su marido y cada noche ella se dormía sabiendo la verdad, nunca iba a hacerlo. El amor que Peter sentía por Tony... era de esos amores que te desgarran el corazón. No lo vio al principio, dudó sobre la capacidad de regeneración de ese pequeño órgano, pero su marido (mucho más sabio que ella en ciertos temas) siempre supo la verdad: Tony, con sus dieciséis años, iba a ser el mejor remedio para el dolor de Peter. No era cuestión de obligarlo a sanar, de empujarlo a continuar, era una cuestión de tiempo.

Tiempo para que Tony volviera a rearmar el corazón de Peter, tiempo para que Tony le recordara a Peter lo que era la locura del amor y los beneficios de entregarse de esa forma. No iba a remendar su corazón, iba a enseñarle a amar con cada parte de él.

Pero su marido siempre se olvidaba de un pequeño detalle. Tony era muy malo expresándose. Happy lo entendía sin necesidad de verlo o escucharlo. Sabía instintivamente cómo iba a reaccionar y que iba a decir, pero Peter en el estado en el que estaba, necesitaba algo más que magnetismo.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, vio la sombra de Tony vacilar del pasillo al gimnasio y sonrió más ampliamente.

Su chico iba a ir por Peter, no lo dudaba. Tony necesitaba tanto del amor de Peter como Peter del suyo, y sabía que ese par necesitaban de aquel empujón. Se rehusaba a dejar que pasaran años hasta que el pequeño bajara las armas y se entregara a lo que su pecho le gritaba en silencio. Ella no iba a tolerar ver el dolor surcar la mirada de Peter cuando le tocara afrontar lo peor que Tony podía darle: olvido y distancia. Mucho menos se sentía capacitada para ver al pobre chico atravesar solo aquel peliagudo camino que le deparaba su nueva vida.

Sabía que cuando el dolor los lastimara lo suficiente, ambos iban a buscarse mutuamente. Cuando el orgullo se viera doblegado por la soledad ninguno iba a dudar en buscar los brazos del otro, ella solo estaba ahorrándoles ese mal.

No le importaba si no era lo correcto, era lo que había que hacerse. Hacía más de treinta años que firmó su curioso contrato donde juraba hacer cosas que su jefe odiaría, donde se comprometía a hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerlo a salvo. Llevaba más de treinta años haciéndolo y si dependía de ella, pasaría treinta más en eso.

Cuando May moría, cuando la tía del chico que le robó el corazón le pidió que velara por él, que lo cuidara y no lo dejara olvidarse de lo importante, lo hizo desde el fondo de su corazón. Llevaba más de cincuenta años manteniendo su firme palabra, por años fue el único bien que poseía y pese al dinero que tuviera en su cuenta, seguía siendo el único bien que valoraba.

Mientras el ascensor bajaba los pisos rápidamente, estudio su celular una vez más y marcó otro número conocido.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó impaciente al primer tono.

— _Estoy en la puerta, ¿Traes los papeles?_ —le preguntó Rhodey conteniendo el aire junto con ella.

—Sí. ¿Estas con ellos? —murmuró sintiendo esa cosa ansiosa en su estómago intensificarse.

Detestaba aquellos nervios de novata. Llevaba años de trabajo arduo y ahí estaba, tan nerviosa como el primer día que se presentó a trabajar como la asiste de Tony.

— _Si... Todos están aquí._ —por su tono de voz, supo que su amigo estaba igual de nervioso que ella.

—Ya voy.

Pepper se apresuró a salir de la sede y cuando cruzó las inmensas puertas transparentes, soltó un pequeño jadeo. Los antiguos Vengadores... hacía tanto tiempo que no los veía a todos allí...

Sabía que Peter nunca le perdonaría aquello, si se enteraba —cosa que esperaba evitar mandándole un Tony listo y dispuesto a desobedecer una orden tan directa como "con este juguete tienes prohibido jugar"— pero solo ellos iban a poder ayudarle en ese momento.

Tony era más que vulnerable, necesitaba guardianes. Y Peter tenía demasiado en sus hombros. Pese a lo que ella y Rhodey mismo podían hacer, sabía que solo cierto grupo de personas podían dar la cara por Tony y lograr que nadie jamás dudara que el chico tenía quien lo cuidara y defendiera.

Tony no estaba solo, los tenía a todos ellos, pero ella fue más allá. Ella llamó a los mejores, a aquellos que más de una vez le plantaron la cara a S.H.I.E.L.D. demostrándole que no importaba cuando lo deseara, jamás iba a dominarlos.

—Caballeros —saludó mirando los ojos azules de Steve.

—Pepper, estás encantadora —dijo enderezándose para extender la mano en su dirección.

—Y tú tan galante como siempre. —dijo contemplando como él en verdad seguía completamente igual— Romanoff. —la espía inclinándole la cabeza— Gracias por venir —murmuró con la vista fija en Bartón.

— ¿Cómo está? —le pregunto Clint frunciendo el ceño.

Sabía que pese a los años que pasaron, el agente Barton aún amaba ir al punto en cualquier discusión y el tono paternal con el que habló demostraba porqué era el más valioso por allí.

—¿Bruce les explicó lo que pasó? —preguntó viendo Banner con cierta duda.

—Como pediste —reconoció apretando los labios aun inconforme con su plan.

Rhodes tampoco lucía muy seguro, pero no siguió quejándose una vez que ella le explicó detalladamente cómo el presidente, S.H.I.E.L.D. y la organización de las naciones unidas pretendían echarle el guante a Tony. En esta edad tan vulnerable, el pobrecito era una pizarra en blanco para cualquiera. Manipulable, solo y vulnerable, así lo veían. Hasta ese día. Ella había vuelto a sumergirse en el barro y trajo a su viejo equipo de regreso.

Tony no era un niño solo en el mundo, era un niño, pero uno con la mejor seguridad que años de buena amistad iban a otorgarle.

Su pequeño chico era en esos momentos, el sueño hecho realidad de cualquiera. Aún era menor de edad y lo que había pasado era tan exótico que nadie quería dejarlo libre y tranquilo. 

Una mente lista para ser formada, lista para ser atraída con cualquier mentira. Eso vio en los ojos de las personas que supuestamente iban a ayudarla a cuidarlo. Por eso no dudo, levantó el teléfono e hizo la llamada que tenía que hacerse.

No eran solo los malos declarados los que soñaban despiertos con el cerebro de Tony, no había una sola persona que ostentara poder, que no deseará llevarlo a su terreno y hacer sabía Dios qué, una vez que lo convencieran de que su lado era el mejor bando.

—Entonces saben que está bien —dijo obligando a las dudas a alejarse— Es un increíble chico, solo... Solo necesito que me ayuden a mantener a todos a raya.

—No es problema, ¿Pero es seguro dejarlo aquí solo? Bucky puede quedarse y vigilar el lugar.

El agente Barnes soltó la cintura de Steve y la miró decidido. Su imponente brazo metálico estaba tal cual Tony lo remodeló para él, hacía tantos años. Shuri sería mejor que Tony con la tecnología wakandiana, pero Tony seguía siendo el mejor en diseño y nadie lo iba a poner en duda. Le sonrió intentando pasar por alto el sentimiento de inferioridad que empezó a envolverla.

—Si le incómoda mi presencia, puedo quedarme patrullando la zona— ofreció amablemente entendiendo la incomodidad que aquella oferta le dio— Puedo ser silencioso, como un lobo —agregó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Este no es momento de reírte —dijo Steve rodando los ojos.

—No le haga caso, solo le molestaba no tener un apodo tan cool. —le explicó riendo.

—Pensé que Capi paleta era uno bueno —dijo Natasha sorprendida.

—Muy graciosos. Ya pasaron años de eso —se quejó chasqueando la lengua.

Todos se rieron un poco y los nervios que la habían estado atacando desde que decidió llamar a sus propios refuerzos, se aligeraron considerablemente. Eran los indicados, no quedaban dudas.

Gracias a Dios todos habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito con el paso de los años y si bien no eran los mejores amigos, cuando uno a uno se fue retirando, los buenos recuerdos salieron a flote y las rispideces quedaron en el olvido.

Otra victoria de Peter, él alivio la parte más herida de Tony. Algo que le hizo bien a ambos.

—No está solo, esta con Peter, él... él lo va a mantener a salvo.

 _Si es que no lo mata_ — pensó divertida.

—Bueno, en ese caso... Señora Hogan, díganos, ¿Qué podemos hacer por Tony? —preguntó Clint ajustando su arco.

—Bueno agente Barton... ¿Qué le parece devolverle el favor? —preguntó pensando en los acuerdos que Tony hizo para ellos hacía años.

Clint sonrió meneando la cabeza y asintió mirando a Steve con genuina diversión.

—Una suerte que traigamos al chico cuatro de julio con nosotros. Nadie más podría conseguirle la libertad a Tony.

—Oh... También, necesito un poco de ayuda... con la ONU, Peter podría necesitar carta blanca en algún asunto en particular. —murmuró leyendo el mensaje que le mandó F.R.I.D.A.Y.

« _Ya entró en el gimnasio_ »

—De eso me encargo yo —dijo Bruce con una amplia sonrisa dando un paso al frente— La gente es más propensa a escucharme.

—Yo traje mi hacha —dijo Thor enderezándose amenazadoramente, empujando sutilmente el hombro de Bucky, que le sonrió encantado con la vista fija en su terrorífica arma— Por si es necesario —agregó con una sonrisa más gentil en su dirección.

—Bien, eso suena divertido. —dijo Clint con una sonrisa más amplia— Espero que lo necesitemos —agregó pese a que Natasha solo negó entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó la agente luciendo increíblemente bien pese a su edad.

—Por favor —pidió lanzándole una mirada a Rhodes.

Su amigo asintió dándole seguridad y le abrió la puerta del auto. 

El rugido de las motos resonó tras ellos y le lanzó una última mirada a la sede mientras la dejaban atrás.

—Cálmate, no le hará daño. —dijo Rhodes acelerado, leyendo sus pensamientos.

—Si bueno, Happy puede ser duro con Peter. —dijo algo preocupada.

Quizás el empujón hubiera estado mejor si Happy hubiera sabido que botones tocar. Mandarlo a ciegas era la mejor opción, no obstante, podría no ser la más inteligente.

—Pepper, tenemos mucho por lo que preocuparnos. Hace doce años lo lograron, créeme, lo volverán a hacer. —dijo resoplando, cuando Thor empezó a jugar con todos los botones tras ellos en el auto— Amigo, se rompe, no es juguete.

—¿Cuál de estos es para las armas? —preguntó interesado y mientras Rhody gruñía con incredulidad, ella alejó su mente de ese gimnasio.

Aferrando con más fuerza su maletín y se obligó a creer en las palabras de Rhody y se esforzó por concentrarse por lo que le quedaba enfrente. De nada le iba a servir unir a ese par de una santa vez, si no lograba darles el futuro tranquilo que se merecían.


	11. Fin del Juego

El sudor en el cuerpo de Peter empezó a deslizarse por su espalda erizándole la piel mientras veía como la pesada bolsa de boxeo se balanceaba oscilando de un lado al otro —con cada vez más preocupante fuerza— producto de los golpes que dejaba caer en ella con furia poco contenida.

Quien lo viera, creería que para Peter solo era otra sesión de entrenamiento. Una de las tantas que tenía a diario intentando liberar su mente; incluso aunque Rhodes le gritara que estaba descuidando su flanco derecho y que sus hombros se hallaban más bajos de lo que debería nadie notaría que había algo realmente extraño en sus movimientos. Posiblemente, nadie se diera cuenta que aquello era mucho más que eso, que una parte de su mente se venía abajo y que la otra solo se sostenía por pura fuerza de voluntad. Todo esto ocurría mientras inconscientemente colocaba las manos de cierta forma para no lastimarse, como un autómata esquivaba la bolsa y sabía exactamente qué fuerza debía hacer con el abdomen para que su puño se estrellara con el doble de fuerza contra el cuero. Peter juraría que cualquiera que lo viera, jamás llegaría a saber lo que en su mente estaba pasando.

Cada nuevo impacto le traía una descarga de placer bañada en un dolor tan fuerte que estaba empezando a enfermarlo y era ridículo sentir con ello tanto alivio.

Las desesperadas ganas de sujetar la bolsa con las dos manos y arrojarla tan lejos como pudiera, saltar sobre ella y destrozarla con sus propios puños descubiertos, batallaban duramente contra su desequilibrada determinación de mantenerla en pie y lograr golpearla sistemáticamente en un punto fijo sin romperla. Difícil, lo sabía, el cuero ya había resistido unos cuantos goles y la tela se hacía más frágil a cada nuevo impacto, la cadena gimió en protesta cuando uno de sus golpes salió más fuerte de lo que se suponía y la bolsa volvió a oscilar de peligrosa manera.

Agitó su cabeza y parpadeó repetidas veces alejando el sudor de sus ojos cuando este se empezó a acumularse en torno a su sien. Estaba tan furioso que incluso algunas pocas lágrimas habían rodado por sus mejillas llenas de impotencia y con sabor a pura mierda. Soltó un gruñido y arremetió contra la bolsa viendo con fastidio como ésta se alejó demasiado y la volvió a su sitio con otro certero golpe.

Peter gruñó con fuerza y volvió a golpearla ya que la acomodó, aun no estaba listo para dejarla. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda y derecha. Nada salía de su mente y todo parecía magnificarse, todo. Peter peleaba contra unos recuerdos que prefería olvidar, pero su mente no cooperaba y todo volvía a él entre borrones y escalofríos, como los fantasmas que acechan en una antigua leyenda.

Sangre, gritos, muertos. Cada golpe traía un rostro, cada inspiración un grito, el impacto el sonido de una bala, cuerpos cayendo, huesos rotos. Muertos, rostros sin vida, venganza, odio, dolor.

Tony, Tony más Tony. Solo Tony con un cuchillo en el cuello, Tony lejos tras una puerta y un abismo.

—¡Enfócate! —se gritó cuando la bolsa de boxeo rebotó duramente contra su cuerpo y le golpeó el rostro.

Izquierda, derecha. El calor subió por su brazo; sus bíceps dolían, la bolsa ondeó y la cadena que la sostenía se quejó una vez más. No era suficientemente. No lo era. Nada lo era. Debía salir. Debía irse. Necesitaba escalar, forzar al límite su cuerpo entre las montañas, el frio y las rocas frágiles que se deshacían bajo sus pies forzándolo a usar todo de sí para no caer al vacío.

Izquierda, izquierda, izquierda, derecha y un grito furioso que quemó en sus malditas cuerdas vocales. Volvió a empezar, una y otra vez.

Lo habían reprendido. Otra vez. Reprendido no... lo habían puesto es su sitio con una vehemencia que no había visto o contemplado nunca en la vida. Ese día fue testigo de cómo su madurez era pisoteada dos veces y en ambas, el dolor que esas acciones le causaban había logrado que una furia destructiva se apoderara de su mente.

 _Tres veces,_ susurró una voz en su mente lastimándolo, recordándole lo estúpidos tratados que dicho propietario creó.

Soltó un gruñido más fuerte, exponiendo un poco los dientes, y ensartó una fuerte patada a la bolsa sintiendo como el veneno lo recorría disolviendo los recuerdos, llenándolo de un lacerante dolor que enarenaba su cerebro y pudría su cuerpo. Era un jodido adulto y nadie parecía dispuesto a recordarlo.

Se alejó un paso y alzó la pierna hasta patear de lleno, y repetidas veces, lo más cerca de la maldita cadena pudiera. Alcanzó a atinarle seis patadas antes de que su pierna se calentará tanto que empezó a temblar. No sé dejó, cambió el peso de su cuerpo y repitió el proceso con la otra. El sudor ya goteaba por su rostro, por sus hombros y caía por pecho.

Humillado. Esa era la palabra, se sentía completamente humillado. Y eso era peor, porque con el dolor o la furia uno podía crear coraje, podría sacar fuerzas y pelear. Pero con la vergüenza, solo te sentías pequeño, insignificante. No había remedio para _ese_ tipo de mal, solo dejarlo salir, solo dejar que la energía lo quemara, lo consumiera y lo drenara de tu sistema.

_«Si hubiera sospechado que ibas a volver a comportarte como un maldito niño, no te dejaba salir de la casa»_

Peter se encogió recordando la forma en la que Happy lo miró, la forma tan sorprendida y despectiva. Se alejó del saco de boxeo y se llevó las manos hinchadas a los muslos intentando recuperar aire, pero todo lo que intentaba borrar lo sobrevino y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para pelear contra los recuerdos, contra su vergüenza.

 _«¿Esto es lo que estás haciendo con tu vida?, Cazar gente, matarla, destrozar vidas. ¿Ahora eres el jodido Punisher?»_ le espetó con asco cuando se intentó justificar.

No era justo Peter no era malo, no hacía cosas así, seguía la ley y la cumplía. Ellos _tenían_ a Tony, se lo _quisieron_ arrebatar, _debían_ pagar.

 _«Te trato como un niño porque eso es lo que eres»_ le dijo con rotundidad cuando le pidió que respetará sus decisiones, si al menos no iba a compartirlas.

_«¿Ahora eres un maldito brabucón que abusa de su fuerza y se olvida que no es nadie para ser jurado, juez y verdugo?, ¿Eh? ¿Mutilas gente? Será que quieres un nuevo nombre porque Spider-Man ya no te satisface»_

Peter se llevó las manos al rostro e intentó apretarlo para vaciarlo, pero solo seguía y seguía escuchando las palabras que tanto mal le hacían, que tan jodidamente cruel le escupieron; su mente recordaba cada momento de la venganza que llevó a cabo y todo empezó a escocer dentro de él.

 _«Si te hubieras comportado como un adulto no estaríamos en esta posición._ _Los caprichos déjalos para alguien de la edad de Tony. Madura de una maldita vez»._

Ese había sido su límite y el punto en el que le gritó a Happy que desapareciera de su vista.

Peter soltó un gruñido, se inclinó y tomó la toalla que había dejado en el pilar del cuadrilátero para eliminar el sudor de su cuerpo.

—No me importa —se dijo poco convencido y con jadeos pasados— N-no me... maldito. No me importa —gruñó soltando la húmeda toalla encarando otra vez la bolsa con sus puños apretados y los dientes expuestos— ¿Oíste Parker? —se preguntó viendo el cuero gastado como si fuera su reflejo en agua cristalina— No nos importa una mierda.

La ira se abrió a su cuerpo sabiendo lo mucho que le importaba y volvió a atacar la bolsa. Seguía viendo su reflejo y con cada nuevo grito que daba —y a medida que una palabra tras otra se volvía a repetir en su mente— sentía como la incredulidad y el odio se acumulaban.

La reprimenda no solo fue brutal, fue innecesaria y poco acertada. Por dejar completamente de lado el hecho de que fue el mismo Happy el que se la dio. No hubiera podido dolerle más si fuera Tony, incluso hubiera esperado aquello de Rhodes o Pepper, ¿pero Happy...?

Cansado le había gritado que él solo fue a salvar a Tony, pero este lo despachó reduciendo sus gritos a quejas de un niño ofuscado diciendo que el único papel que había interpretado esa tarde, fue el de un novio celoso con demasiada fuerza. Un maldito adolescente —bueno para nada, como no— que abusó de sus poderes en un arrebato de celos. Lo acusó de ser poco más que un idiota que no podía pensar con claridad y cuando se quejó dolorido, Happy lo miró fríamente y lo retó a que le diga exactamente qué había averiguado de su productiva charla con Iván.

¿Qué familias de la mafia lo buscaban? ¿Cuáles no? ¿Quién había filtrado la información de que Iron Man volvió a ser un niño? ¿Qué tanto sabían de la seguridad de Tony? ¿Cómo pudieron dar con él tan rápido? ¿Dónde lo iban a llevar? ¿Pensaban sacarlo del país? ¿Solo la mafia Albanesa estaba involucrada, o había más? Millones de preguntas a las que él se encontró sin poder dar una jodida respuesta.

Dejó de intentar balbucear excusas cuando se dio cuenta que, para las preguntas importantes, él solo tenía conjeturas y suposiciones. Tenía razón, joder dolía en el alma, le quemaba, lo hacía sentir inferior en todos los aspectos, pero Happy tenía razón. Peter solo demostró que era fuerte y que podía ser cruel y letal, no demostró para nada una inteligencia superior. Solo era un maldito y celoso brabucón.

Con la mirada ligeramente nublada por las lágrimas contenidas, le dio un gancho a la bolsa y un grito frustrado salió de su boca con la ira quemando su sangre. Empezaba a sentir fatiga, pero su mente no se apagaba por más que su cuerpo empezara a pedir un descanso. Sentía que nada de eso bastaba, nada, por lo que empezó a golpearla una y otra vez sin importarle si podía mantenerla quieta o no. Obviamente exigirse algo tan idiota no iba a darle paz, así que decidió desatar su frustración sin miedo o sin intentar contenerla.

Se sentía traicionado e insultado, se sentía solo y desvalido. Peter estaba solo en ese ring con una bolsa que no resistiría el encuentro y una pena que le quemaba. Se sentía decepcionado de él, de su vida, de lo que había hecho con ella para ese punto. Le daba vergüenza no poder estar a la altura de todos, de no conseguir ser mejor que su viejo Tony. ¿Y por qué no? También le daba vergüenza haberle fallado a él. Tony juraba que él lo lograría con su yo de dieciséis años y lo único que Peter hizo fue herirlo; usarlo y herirlo.

Pero es que, maldita sea, ¿Qué más querían de él? Lamentaba no poder ser mejor, pero había hecho lo que pudo en base a la situación. Tony estaba a unos pocos metros de él, tenía que ser rápido si pretendía que no se lo llevaran de allí a rastras o lo terminarán matando por accidente. El miedo de que sus captores se cansaran y le dispararan para callarlo había sido real. Tony exasperaba a un santo si lo dejabas.

Todo había sido mucho más complicado de lo que pareció a simple vista. Había tenido que ordenarle a su mente que se enfocara en los problemas más importantes y lentamente fuera a los menores.

Analizar el peligro, los riesgos y las consecuencias de tus acciones con un cuchillo abriéndote la piel no era precisamente algo fácil.

Rhody le enseñó a trabajar bajo presión, su vida como Spider-Man había formado en él una personalidad apta para responder bien ante cualquier posible problema producto de un ataque inesperado, ¿Pero con el niño ahí? Había sentido como su entrenamiento se esfumaba lentamente, sus instintos tomaron el control. No existía mente fría cuando el miedo del pequeño demonio se filtraba abriéndole el pecho.

Tony había desaparecido, lo primero era saber dónde estaba; con eso resuelto, lo segundo en su mente fue ponerlo a salvo. Entendió que debía tener algo de información para conseguirlo, pero una tercera cosa no lo dejaba en paz y era la boca de ese chico.

Podía ser astuto como el demonio, pero en esos momentos, era un chico que tenía una muy cruel habilidad de oratoria y no era muy consciente de los riesgos que corría en esa época.

Lo habían encerrado por su seguridad, pero con ello apareció un problema mayor —uno que obviamente no contempló— el chico subestimaba el peligro que lo rodeaba. Otra vez, solo había a una persona que culpar y esta se encontraba gruñendo preso del odio, golpeando una y otra vez una bolsa de boxeo. Una que estaba por llegar al fin de su vida útil, si es que no lograba tranquilizarse en pocos segundos.

Estaba tan asustado de darle libertad, que lo encerró en su pequeña caja de cristal y lo dejó expuesto a cometer muchos más errores de los que hubiera podido efectuar si hubiera sido honesto sobre su real estatus. No confiar en un maldito extraño era un buen ejemplo de los consejos que le tuvo que dar. ¿Es que sus lecciones de cine no le enseñaron nada? Odín, iba a denunciar a la tienda que le dio Taken, creerías que Liam Neeson dejándole en claro a la hija lo malo que era hablar con extraños bastaba como advertencia. Confió tanto en que nunca iba a estar desprotegido, que nunca lo iba a dejar solo, que la idea de que él se le escapara nunca llegó a surcar su mente.

—Bastardo infeliz... —gruñó con fuerza y se alejó de la bolsa volviéndola a patear duramente dos veces antes de sujetarla con la mano y volver a dale con sus nudillos adoloridos.

El miedo del pobre chico lo había dejado en blanco y su juicio se había evaporado. ¿Qué hubieran hecho en su lugar? ¿Entrar caminando lentamente hasta los secuestradores y pedirles por favor que le devolvieran a Tony?; ¿Esperaban que se echara a hablar holgadamente con la rata asquerosa de Iván, y le explicara amablemente lo vital que era para él que le de cierta información? Complemente absurdo.

A sus oídos llegó el chirriante ruido de la cadena que sostenía la bolsa avisándole que debía reducir la fuerza —a menos que esperara romperla— pero no tenía más paciencia en su cuerpo para obedecer una puta orden más.

Giró sobre sus pies y cuando estos abandonaron el suelo, le lanzó una patada doble a la bolsa. Se agachó ligeramente al volar ésta en su dirección y siguió estrellando contra ella sus puños sin piedad alguna entre gruñidos e insultos bajos. Mickey Goldmill estaría orgulloso de él.

Lo mejor, eso que volvía todo aquello una encantadora escena digna de enmarcar, era que poco más le escupió que Tony era más responsable que él. _«El chico uso más su cerebro de lo que tú en una vida»_. Cabrón. El chico había sido astuto, pero esa inteligencia, poco útil le iba a ser una vez que lo redujeran.

De solo imaginarlo sus venas se llenaron de odio salvaje y sus golpes perdieron rigurosidad. Su mente se inundó de Tony y su jodido rostro escondiendo el miedo arrastrando con todo lo que queda de él y su yo racional. Solía ser mucho más centrado de lo que todos alguna vez soñaron, producto de su arduo entrenamiento, pero en ese momento tanta practica se volvió insuficiente.

Él sin dudas era incapaz de pensar con claridad cuando el Tony estaba en problemas y la edad de ese hombre poco tenía que ver con este hecho. Algo que solo lograba elevar su nivel de malestar, porque era una injusticia que pasara toda su vida preocupado por el adulto y ahora estuviera a punto de entregarle su cordura al chico.

Quería arrancarse el corazón de un solo movimiento y arrojarlo lejos. Eso deseaba, con un maldito demonio sería mil veces más fácil solo dejar de sentir de una puta vez. Por culpa de ese hombre, no solo pasó años llenos de dolor, ahora le tocaba soportar que lo humillaran. _Malditos todos._ Poco caso quería hacerle a la voz que le susurraba al oído que estaba siendo muy injusto. Lo habían cansado, estaba harto de ser considerado.

Odiaba; eso sentía, tanto odio que podía saborearlo.

Una parte de su mente —escondida bajo aquel oscuro sentir— le gritaba que no era odio, que solo era dolor, pero no podía manejarlo en ese instante. Si era odio o dolor daba lo mismo, sabía que provenían del mismo lado y nada le ayudaba.

Tony, maldito fuera, era el responsable. Nalgadas le tuvo que haber dado. Cuando lo echó de la enfermería rápidamente tuvo que haberlo sujetado del brazo y arrástralo hasta su habitación y poner en marcha el método Stark de educación para mocosos irreverentes que tan bien aplicó con su pobre trasero. Pero no, él y su método Parker se cargaron la oportunidad de poner en orden su vida, y guiado por la culpa, había intentado dejar que Tony viniera a él.

¿Cuándo ese chico iba a hacer lo que él esperaba? Nunca. Jamás. Era estúpido e incoherente seguir esperando eso. El adulto al menos tenía la habilidad de caer en siempre en la rutina, de repetir viejas costumbres arraigadas, pero el niño era una sexy cajita de pandora con apariencia pequeña e inofensiva, pero que podía traer consecuencias catastróficas para su vida.

Frustrado, volvió a golpear la bolsa y se enderezó antes de darle una seguidilla de patadas.

Sintió como uno a uno los músculos de su cuerpo empezaron a quemar y gimió encantado cuando el dolor empezó a subir por su pierna logrando que sus pensamientos se apaciguaran. Cambió de pierna y soltó una brusca respiración antes de saltar hacia atrás con una mortal que terminó al clavar su pie en la bolsa. Sentía como esta se hundía y se movía bajo el poder de su cuerpo y dejó que su mente solo se concentrara en su áspera y fría textura, y en nada que no fuera el calor empezando a apoderarse de sus músculos lo llenaría.

Su respiración empezó a volverse más superficial y errática permitiendo que un pequeño dolor se alojará en sus costillas, pero no frenó. Soltó ganchos hasta que repentinamente, la rutina que siempre hizo empezó a emerger bloqueando todo lo que no fuera esquivar la pesada bolsa que ahora se mecía descontrolada. Continuó golpeándola, dejando que el dolor se filtra por sus poros, permitiendo que el la soledad se quemara injusta en sus entrañas.

Quizás si lograba cansarse hasta caer desfallecido, si lograba quemar suficientes energías y exigía su cuerpo hasta el límite, cuando se despertara todo volvería a su lugar. Dejaría atrás esos horribles sentimientos, podría volver a pensar con claridad y todo esto que lo carcomía poniendo en carne viva su dolor, al fin se marcharía. Molestaba estar así de enojado, pero ese día todos habían logrado llevarlo al límite. Era un maldito adulto, no un jodido...

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo entero, disipando del todo sus esfuerzos por olvidar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, la nariz se le arrugó provocando que un hormigueo desesperante se ramificara por su entrañas, arrancándole un gruñido bajo.

Alzó por última vez el puño con fuerza y cuando la pobre bolsa de boxeo cayó a unos metros de él hasta caer fuera del cuadrilátero —junto con una porción del techo— se enderezó girando con una expresión que esperaba denotara lo furioso que se sentía.

—Deja de esconderte niño, sé que estas aquí. —gruñó sintiendo un tic nervioso en el cuello.

_Maldita sea._

—Creo que deberías definirte abuelo —dijo Tony saliendo detrás de uno de los pilares junto a la puerta— Para ser alguien que busca con desesperación follarme, deberías dejar de llamarme así, o al menos reconocer que eres un jodido pedófilo —le soltó sonriendo con sensualidad.

Su severa expresión debía ser mierda para él, porque solo siguió caminado hasta el ring y corriendo las cuerdas, se metió lanzándole una mirada al techo destrozado.

—Para ser alguien que no quiere nada conmigo —dijo fríamente enderezándose— con curiosa insistencia me buscas.

—Tenemos asuntos que tratar abuelo. —dijo deslizando su mirada por el ring sin prestarle atención— No te ilusiones.

Su humor no era el indicado para estar tan cerca de Tony, pero no tenía lo que hacía falta para echarlo y la verdad le daba cierta curiosidad el motivo por el que quería hablar. Sabía bien que esa era un arma de doble filo, pero Peter creía que ya no había nada que ese crio pudiera decirle para lastimarlo. No más, en cualquier caso.

—¿Qué es? —le espetó cruzándose de brazos con firmeza y desgana— Porque si vas a seguir llorando sobre el jodido internado, vete, no tengo paciencia para tus delirios en este momento. Te repetí mil veces que no ibas a ir y que fue un estúpido error.

El rostro de Tony tembló ligeramente de furia antes de clavarse en él y alzando más el mentón, lo recorrió con la mirada lentamente.

Se forzó por mantenerse inmune a su escrutinio y se odió internamente cuando su polla respondió a la visión de Tony, humedeciendo sus labios, mientras sus ojos estudiaban su abdomen.

¿Algo que los años no te daban? Dignidad. No era algo que pudieras aprender a tener, o venía congénita o te la aguantabas toda la vida sin ella. Y Peter hace años había aceptado que no la poseía.

Acomodando mejor el peso de su cuerpo en sus piernas, escondió ligeramente su creciente y abultado problema carraspeando con fuerza. No podía seguir dejando que ese pequeño maldito se saliera con la suya. Tony siempre se rehusó a tratarlo como el adulto que él juraba ser y pese a lo mucho que eso le molestó, al menos podría reconocerle que era franco con sus emociones. El chico lo hacía bailar a su ritmo sólo porque él no se definía. ¿Era un chico? ¿Era un hombre? ¿Era suyo? Joder, esa última dolía, porque frente a él, el condenado no parecía tenerlo en claro y Peter ya no podía arrastrarse más para convencerlo.

Brillantes, necesitados y de un suave tono avellana, los ojos de Tony se clavaron en los suyos, arrebatándole parte de la mente.

 _Que jodido estas Peter_ —le respondió la misma voz de siempre con ese tono burlón y travieso. _Tú me hiciste así_ —se quejó con ella.

Su precario estado mental se intensificó al notar que no importaba que pasara entre ellos, ese chico frente a él siempre le robaba todo lo que era. Su dignidad, su orgullo y su confianza se habían rendido otra vez. Le molestaba tanto seguir a sus pies que, por primera vez, no correspondió a su mirada llena de necesidad. Se mantuvo firme y solo lo miró alzando una ceja con hastío.

El chico había elegido un muy mal día para ir a buscarle pelea, ese día traía los guantes puestos, figurativamente hablando, no había tenido paciencia para atarlos y no herir sus puños con la bolsa. Daba igual, unos nudillos palpitantes y colorados no eran nada comparado con el dolor que traía en el corazón.

—No voy a discutir algo que no va a pasar abuelo —le respondió sonriéndole tranquilo— Hay un asunto... dos en realidad, que quiero aclarar contigo.

Tony siguió estudiándolo por unos instantes y él se limitó a copiar su soberbia expresión estirándose para sujetar otra vez la toalla. Cuando creyó que ninguno de los dos iba a volver a decir una palabra en toda la vida, porque para tercos y testarudos ambos eran los mejores, el chico claudicó con la vista fija en como la toalla subía y bajaba por su pecho barriendo el sudor de su cuerpo y rostro.

Enderezándose más —intentando claramente no sentirse débil por perder— Tony volvió a hablar, agudizando la mirada sobre él ahora que cruzó los brazos y lo miró fijo descartando en el suelo a lo lejos la toalla.

—No me gusta que vayas diciendo por ahí que eres o peor, que soy, tu novio.

Pese a que intentó no abrir la boca como idiota, no pudo evitarlo. Habían pasado por todo eso y lo único que ese mal nacido tenía para decirle era aquello. Ni un: Gracias. O un maldito: Te la debo ¡¿Nada más iba a decirle?!

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó dándole una oportunidad.

Quizás se estuviera metiendo con él y aquello fuera su intentó de humor.

—¡Claro que no! —le dijo divertido— No eres nada mío abuelo, aparte, mírate qué pensará la gente... ¿Sabes cuantos viejos depravados lo intentaran conmigo si te escuchan?

Con violencia mordió su lengua y se impidió a si mismo dar una jodida respuesta. Asintió lentamente apretando con más fuerza sus puños y miró con odio a Tony, dejando que el río de desprecio que empezó a azotarlo fuera evidente en su mirar.

Sintió como este se agitó ligeramente bajo su mirada, pero era Tony Stark de quién hablaban. Podía estar cagado del miedo o hasta arrepentido por sus palabras, pero ese hombre no dejaba nunca una pelea. El fin en su vida no era precisamente ganar la pelea, ese era sólo un premio extra para él, su verdadera meta era no rendirse jamás. Poético, inspirador, lo que quisieran, solo que ese día tenía un pésimo rival.

Lo deseaba tanto que sentía como su mente se reducía más a cada segundo, pero más lo escuchaba y más lo detestaba. Olía su miedo, no es como si él entendiera que podía estar asustándolo, porque en verdad Tony sabía que él nunca sería capaz de herirlo de cualquier forma. No obstante, el maldito niño, gracias a ese miedo, lanzaba sus filosas palabras contra él. Y lo odiaba por ello. Estaba cansado de que lo lastimara de esa manera.

 _Te equivocaste mi vida, hoy no tengo paciencia para ti_ —pensó con malestar. Necesitaba aire de él, de ellos. Retroceder y volver a empezar. Habría una manera, Odín se la debía, pero ese día Peter no era capaz de hallarla en paz.

—Perfecto —dijo fríamente solo asintiendo— ¿Qué más?

El precioso whisky se intensificó al mirarlo duramente y hubiera podido soltarle una sonrisa arrogante si sus palabras no siguieran aguijoneando su mente con dolor y susurros violentos. 

La inmutable expresión de Tony volvió a tambalearse al no encontrar pelea, pero carraspeando ligeramente, el chico se enderezó aún más y entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —le soltó repentinamente.

—Por qué hago, ¿qué? —preguntó con impaciencia, lo único que le apetecía era irse a su cuarto y dejar atrás ese desquiciante aroma que flotaba hasta él. Burlándose cruelmente de su paupérrima fuerza de voluntad.

—Mentir.

—Déjate de idioteces Stark. ¿De qué hablas? —murmuró pasando de su arrogante sonrisa.

—¿Dices muchas mentiras? —le preguntó desbordando confianza ahora que lo había atrapado— Eso no está bien...

—Mira Stark, ¿Sabes qué? Me voy. Ya no tengo que soportar esto. —se giró pese a que los ojos le lanzaron una mirada sorprendida.

Su curiosidad no llegaba tan lejos como para soportar de pie frente a él. Estaba agotado, los músculos de su cuerpo podrían aguantar unas cinco horas más de entrenamiento duro e inclemente, pero su cabeza estaba que había tocado su límite.

—¿Por qué dejas que Pepper y el mundo crea que destrozaste ese mugroso bar? Sé que no lo hiciste. —dijo lentamente, frenándolo antes de que llegara a tocar las cuerdas— También sé que no te ensañaste con Iván. No como se está dando a entender. —aclaró— Porque dejaste que te filmarán en ese lugar de apuestas. Pudiste evitarlo, eso es obvio, sino nadie hubiera podido esconder lo que hiciste. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Giró suavemente y fue su turno de clavar en él sus ojos. La arrogancia se había disipado y lo único que quedaba era real interés. Parpadeó sin saber que responder. ¿Por qué le importaba en todo caso? Nada de lo que iban diciendo de él lo afectaba.

—No sé de qué hablas. —dijo inclinando la cabeza buscando en su mente una explicación.

Entendía la mierda sobre no ser novios. El maldito quería hacerle pagar lo del internado. No importaba nada en la vida de Tony que no fuera cobrarse con sangre las traiciones que sufría, así que obviamente al escuchar su vehemencia al decir que eran pareja, este entendió que con eso lograría lastimarlo. Ahora, ¿Por qué podía interesarle que estuviera labrándose una fama cuestionable? Era algo que no tenía nada de sentido. Nunca hubiera esperado eso, a decir verdad, incluso llegaría a creer que sonaba preocupado.

—De que mientes, viejo. —le soltó y por su tono se dio cuenta que estaba irritado. Cosa que no tenía sentido en lo absoluto y por eso mismo lo empezó a poner nervioso— No dijiste que fue la pelea la que dejó el lugar en esas condiciones. Tampoco le dijiste a Pepper que Iván te había amenazado y que tu herida fue producto del hermano que me hizo esta —dijo alzando su mano hasta acariciar suavemente la rojiza línea en su cuello, ahora casi imperceptible, gracias al tratamiento que les habían efectuado nada más llegar— A ti te la hizo Iván, te intentó reducir, te amenazó con matarme, ahora, porque mierda sigues sosteniendo que nada de eso pasó, por qué le quieres dejar creer que tú fuiste el responsable de todo aquello.

Peter lo miró impresionado y retrocedió un paso. No sabía... él no tenía idea... Peter quiso golpearse. ¿Cómo supo que dijo que eran novios? Claro que de alguna forma escuchó. ¿F.R.I.D.A.Y.? ¿Transmisión en vivo? Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba verlo con los lentes cuando lo vio con sus captores, pero bien pudo dejarlos olvidados en el auto o deshacerse de ellos justo cuando él iba a salir...

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó cuándo se repuso de la impresión.

—Iván me lo dijo, después de pasarme su número y hacerme jurar que iba a darle visitas higiénicas en la cárcel —dijo rodándole tanto los ojos, que Peter jugaría, logró ver su propio cerebro en el proceso.

Apretó los labios conteniéndose de ir hasta él y fracturarle la tráquea de un limpio movimiento para impedir que alguna vez volviera a hacer semejante broma.

—Tenían intercomunicadores. —le explicó con obviedad— Cuando te vieron allí y reconocieron que no eras solo un pelmazo, debieron asustarse y me sacaron. Iván les dijo que me retuvieran, que él iba a averiguar cómo diste conmigo. Ya que venías solo, existía la posibilidad de que solo fueras un idiota con bastante suerte.

El odio aumentó en su interior recordando a esos malditos y sus deseos de ir a buscar a ese salvaje y destrozarlo volvieron a hervirle la sangre.

—Karen nos llevó a ti —dijo intentando liberar su mente de aquellos oscuros pensamientos.

No veía el caso a dejarle saber lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a olvidar de sus estrictas reglas por él y por ponerlo a salvo.

—Lo sé, me avisó. Cuando vi el desastre que se armó la desactivé de la central. No quería que pudieran usarla para entrar en la base. Al menos los demás iban a estar seguros. —murmuró.

— Tú eras el objetivo, no la sede.

—Ya, pero en cuanto me tiraron al piso, pensé que era mejor prevenir que curar —le espetó receloso— Y eso no responde mi pregunta. ¿Por qué?

—No sé qué quieres que te diga Tony. —murmuró algo perdido, pensando en el miedo que tuvo que haber sentido en ese momento.

Una parte en su interior se reconfortó sabiendo que al menos Tony supo que él había ido a buscarlo mucho antes de que llegara a él.

—¿Es que tengo que hacerte un dibujo para que lo entiendas? —le dijo sobresaltándolo con su marcada impaciencia— ¿Por qué estás dispuesto a arruinar tu jodida reputación por esto? ¿No es más fácil decirles la verdad? ¿Qué beneficio sacas de que todos crean que eres una jodida máquina de sangre?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo —dijo duramente al sentir como los nervios empezaron inquietarse, más pronunciadamente, ante su desconcierto.

¿Por qué demonios era tan importante eso?

—Y háblame bien, Stark, porque no volveré a responder a ninguna de tus malditas preguntas como no aprendas a dirigirte a mí con respeto.

—Te dije hasta el cansancio que el respeto se gana, abuelo. —le espetó duramente.

Vio cómo su mentón se alzaba confiando y no pudo evitar escupir en su cara con odio lo que le rondaba la mente.

—Veras, el caso es que no estoy obligado a decirte nada. —cuadró los hombros y le lanzó una sonrisa engreída— No somos nada ¿Recuerdas? —añadió con desdén.

— Solo quieres hacerte el héroe, ¿no? —contraatacó lleno de rabia— Te aburrió esa fachada de idiota que tienes y ahora quieres hacerte el maldito héroe, usándome. _"Yo salvé a Tony Stark"; "Soy el que destrozó a golpes a un hombre en un bar"; "Acabe la puta mafia Albanesa en una noche"_ —dijo imitando burdamente su tono de voz— Reconócelo, viste tu oportunidad y decidiste aprovecharla. Yo no te importo. Sabias lo que iban a hacerte si descubrían que me fui por tu culpa.

Tendría que haber sido mucho más maduro y cerrar la boca, lo sabía. En verdad lo hacía; pero esas palabras le dolieron tanto que no tuvo tiempo a pensar con claridad. No vio como los ojos de Tony se cristalizaron sutilmente a medida que las palabras fueron abandonándolo. Lo único que vio fue a un chico con la capacidad de destruirlo, haciendo justamente eso: herirlo sin piedad y con injusticia.

Dejó su reputación por el suelo, una que cuidó con celo y orgullo; se dejó humillar en ese maldito bar por personas que él podría vencer con los ojos cerrados, aguantó de pie los retos a los que lo sometieron sus amigos, toleró ver el dolor y la decepción en los ojos de uno de los hombres que él más respetaba y todo eso solo por salvarlo, solo por ser todo lo que ese chico necesitaba, por asegurarse con sus propias manos que tendría una vida que disfrutar, una sin miedo, una donde no tendría que ver en las esquinas o estar rodeado de guardaespaldas y así se lo pagaba; ¿De esa maldita y cobarde forma le pensaba agradecer? Insultándolo, despreciándolo, acusándolo de ser un maldito qué, ¿Vividor? ¿Oportunista de cuarta?

Avanzó los pasos que los separaban y lleno de rencor, cegado por la rabia, dejó de controlar lo que empujaba por salir de su boca desde que el maldito lo increpó en el estacionamiento.

—Vete al infierno Tony. Eres un mocoso engreído que nunca va a aprender a usar el cerebro antes de hablar. —escupió cansado de su filosa lengua. Había pasado por mucho, no tenía por qué soportar eso— ¿Sabes por qué lo hice, maldito arrogante? —le dijo sintiendo su respiración agitarse en su pecho— Porque tu jodida cabeza tiene un puto precio y alguien debe enseñarles a esos patanes que alguien fuerte vela por ti. —observó como el castaño abría la boca, listo para responderle, pero se inclinó más sobre él, casi escupiendo en su cara las palabras.

La furia había arrasado con su criterio y el sentimiento de pérdida lo terminó de destrozar al darse cuenta de que ese chico pensaba lo peor de él.

Se había preguntado a quien veía cuando lo miraba y en ese momento no lo sabía. No sabía quién era ese chico capaz de destrozarlo sin clemencia o piedad alguna. No tenía idea de que tenía que hacer para que dejara de herirlo un segundo, estaba sin herramientas frente a un genio. No bajaba la guardia, todos sus actos eran reprochados, todas sus palabras se volvían en su contra y simplemente quería proteger lo que quedaba de él en pie.

Tenía que callarse, pero la humillación lo golpeaba, el dolor lo sometía y la impotencia se llevó lo mejor de él. Quizás el niño que fue hubiera podido cerrar la boca, ver lo que se escondía tras esa acusación, pero el hombre en que se convirtió pasó por demasiado en ese último año como para poder hacer tal cosa.

—¿Crees que no sentía tu miedo? —le dijo con odio— No intentes mentirme, estoy muy por encima de tus chiquilinadas Stark. Me cansaste. —escupió— ¿Quieres que salga y les deje saber a todos que éstas solo? Bien. No te preocupes. Cuando Pepper me ponga frente a las cámaras, les diré que tú y yo nada tenemos que ver. —lo estudió de arriba abajo y le lanzó una mirada cargada de desprecio juntando los pedazos de su corazón y con lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba dijo las únicas palabras que se le vinieron a la mente— Quiero ver cómo te las arreglas sin mí, _niñito_.

El semblante de Tony había mutado a uno distante y casi retraído que los oscuros sentimientos que retenían a Peter no le dejaron ver. Duro como el hierro y frío como un témpano. Sus siempre chispeantes ojos se habían vuelto opacos y vacíos a cada nueva palabra que escuchaba, y la furia se acumulaba en su interior con cada nueva respiración que soltaba Peter.

Peter, que no tenía forma de saber que no era solo el dolor que le producía alejarse del chico lo que en ese momento le abría el pecho. Peter, que apostaría lo poco que tenía a que era suyo ese malestar que le revolvió el estómago y que no era _su_ corazón rompiéndose el que le gritaba que parara. Estaba demasiado herido para creer que era Tony, frente a él, el que repentinamente se dio cuenta de un hecho desolador: ahora si estaba solo. Era su culpa, Tony podría decirlo en algunos años, él empujó y empujó a Peter, pero en ese momento no veía eso, no lo veía y solo era capaz de sentir.

Antes de que el mayor lograra alejarse un paso, la dura mano de Tony le sujetó el brazo y este alzó el rostro cansado de pelear.

La furia había matado todo el buen humor que Tony había traído consigo al gimnasio. Hacia esfuerzos por no temblar, pero un nudo inmenso en la garganta amenazaba con no dejarlo respirar. Pero pese a todo, cuando los ojos chocolate se volvieron a clavar en él, el veneno que sabía guardar para ocasiones muy específicas, brotó sin que pudiera contenerlo.

—¿Crees que no puedo defenderme sólo? —le espetó sin alterar su neutro y frío tono, casi queriendo soltar una risotada en su cara— ¿En verdad eres tan arrogante como para creer que yo no podría arreglármelas sin ti? —escupió lleno de sorna y maldad— No te creas tan importante abuelo... —se rio cruelmente al ver como el perfecto rostro frente a él se torcía ligeramente.

Tony sonrió, sonrió con furia, con odio y tanto dolor que ya no podía contener.

—¿Cómo piensas que me convertí en el hombre que dices amar? —le espetó sin dar crédito a su arrogancia— ¿De dónde piensas que nace? —Peter dio un ligero respingo, pero no le dio oportunidad a que le respondiera.

La mente de Tony se hallaba sumergida en un caos que no podía encauzar y las palabras salían una atrás de otra, sin poder controlarlas.

Una parte de él intentó decir basta, intentó decirle que viera a Peter, que lo viera de verdad, que dejara de buscar excusas o de intentar alejarlo, que no necesitaba seguir probándolo, que no mentía que de verdad estaba ahí. Pero el dolor era más grande, la sensación de volver a esta solo, de no tener a nadie era demasiado dolorosa. Tony recordó a su padre que jamás le daba atención a menos que no fuera para retarlo, como el trabajo siempre era más importante que él, como sin importar que hiciera nunca era suficiente para que se quede con él, para que lo vea como una prioridad; Tony recordó a su madre que siempre se iba por más que eso lo hiriera, que lo besaba y le decía adiós, que le decía te amo cuando se alejaba. Tony solo podía recordar en las horas que pasó estudiando para no sentir la soledad en la que vivía, Tony solo podía pensar en lo mucho que se esforzaba por no sentir ese vacío, en cómo se esforzaba a diario por fingir que este no le abría el pecho.

Así él mismo hubiera forzado esas palabras en la boca de Peter y así él mismo hubiera cavado su fosa, cuando la tierra calló sobre él, sintió como está lo enterraba vivo en el olvido de otra persona que él —por mucho que juraba que no— sí quería.

—Si llegué a ser ese hombre Parker, es porque soy un jodido luchador. Nunca necesité de nadie, sin dudas no te necesito a ti. —escupió con la rabia bullendo en su interior, con el dolor espoleando sus palabras— ¿Crees que tuve un mentor? —le preguntó con incredulidad— ¿Crees que alguien me ayudaba? —se burló— No amigo. Siempre me valí sólo, por mi cuenta.

Peter volvió a intentar hablar, pero Tony no había terminado, aferró mejor su brazo y alzó el mentón lleno de orgullo por el que era, por lo que había hecho con su jodida vida sin ayuda más que la que él mismo se podía dar.

—¿Lo de hoy? Quizás me hubieran logrado arrastrar con ellos —aceptó— Pero no creas que no hubiera hallado la forma de librarme. No seas iluso viejo, nadie puede conmigo. ¡No soy un condenado niño! —le espetó apretando la mano sobre su brazo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz— A la larga hubiera logrado salir. No soy un puto debilucho. No sé quién crees que eres, pero yo no necesito a nadie. —jadeó cuando el nudo en su garganta empezó a apretar y las palabras empezaron a doler.

Tony volvió a estar solo, volvió a estar solo en el garaje de su casa arreglando sin nada de ayuda un motor descompuesto, Tony volvía a estar solo en su cuarto leyendo sobre ingeniería hidráulica con tres enciclopedias que le ayudaban a entender las palabras que no reconocía, estaba solo en su recamara del último internado estudiando para el examen de ingreso temprano a la facultad. Tony estaba solo en su mente fingiendo que no le importaba un carajo toda esa mierda, encerrando en su mente el dolor y la furia, convirtiendo el miedo en herramientas que nadie le quiso dar.

—¡Nunca tuve a nadie! ¡¿Me oyes?! —le gritó furioso con él, con sus padres, con la vida y con todos— ¡Jamás! ¡Siempre fui autosuficiente, no soy una jodida víctima que necesitas rescatar abuelo, soy un jodido hombre! ¡Siempre estuve solo, siempre malditamente solo y no te necesito! —estalló respirando con dificultad.

La cara del viejo se puso repentinamente blanca y él vio el momento exacto en el que la pequeña crisálida de cristal que contenía todos esos sentimientos que siempre retuvo, se rompía y él junto con ella. Caía en un torbellino que lo arrastraba rasgando su cuerpo, llenándolo de dolor y una rabia demasiado grande para entender o manejar.

—To-Tony —jadeó Peter dando un paso tambaleante en su dirección, pero no quería contacto con el viejo.

Sentía como los pedazos de su mente empezaban a desmoronarse e iba siendo arrastrado por una espiral de dolor tan cegadora que por poco se cae al piso cuando una repentina sensación de vértigo lo sobrevino. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y sintió la dura cuera pegarse a su espalda.

Intentaba pensar con claridad, intentaba rescatar su mente del caos y el dolor, pero no podía. La desesperación empezó a pisarle los talones y por más que corría sentía su pesada y ruinosa respiración sobre su nuca.

Alzó la vista, clavó sus ojos en el chocolate profundo y un grito silencioso resonó en su mente. Un grito casi desesperado que lo llamaba pidiéndole ayuda. Como si su maldita conciencia le implorara a ese hombre que lo salvara de aquella tormenta, pero estaba tan perdido... Una a una todas las cosas que siempre reprimió lo sobrepasaron y su boca se abrió por más que deseó cerrarla.

—¡No te necesito! —gritó sintiendo como era sumergido, como era tragado por esa oscuridad que llevaba años desesperada por poder salir— ¡Ni a ti ni a nadie! —le aclaró al ver los ojos café aguarse— Siempre estuve solo y si pude salir adelante, ahora podré. —le juró con displicencia— Maldito bastardo de mierda, no eres nada. ¿Me oyes? ¡Nada! ¡No eres nadie! —gritó sintiendo que una parte de él se despedazaba.

Quería callarse, quería ordenarle a su boca que parara, pero un nudo le apretó el pecho y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro obligándolo a agachar la cabeza con vergüenza de saber que aquello era absoluta mentira.

—¡Estoy solo! —gritó sintiendo su cuerpo llenarse de ira, de pesadez. La verdad era cruel y angustiante, pero puta verdad— ¡Siempre lo estuve! —gimió soltando un quejido que nacía desde el mismo fondo de su estómago dónde esa verdad se encajó y lo contrajo— Solo... —susurró apretando con fuerza los ojos, alzando las manos para esconder tras estas aquella mierda de obviedad.

Dolía, dolía tanto...

Tony solo quería dejar de sentir, no pensar más, no recordar cómo se sentía, pero solo podía pensar en el dolor, en la soledad. No era capaz de recordar un maldito momento donde esa sensación viscosa y fría no le hiriera, no podía evitar ver en su pasado y notar la soledad en la que siempre vivió, como sus fuertes brazos siempre lo aferraban y no lo dejaban soltarse.

—¡Púdrete viejo, no te necesito! —gimió— No necesito a nadie.... nunca tuve a nadie, ¡Me dejaron solo! —aulló alzando abruptamente la cara cuando sintió las fuertes manos apretarle los brazos— Me metieron en un asqueroso internado, cuando me echaron de ese, me tiraron en otro —le espetó saboreando sus propias lágrimas, pero mirándolo fijamente— Así hasta que entendí que no importaba cuantas veces lograra salir de ellos, siempre iba a haber otro esperando.

—Tony.... —susurró Peter intentando acercarse otro paso, pero se empezó a revolver furiosamente asqueado con sus manos.

—¡Deja de tocarme maldito infeliz! —gritó escupiendo su rostro— ¡Tú eres como ellos! —cerró los ojos lleno de tanto dolor que no entendía como conseguía que sus piernas lo sostuvieran— Me querías echar...

—¡Deja de decir eso! —estalló Peter zamarreándolo intentando que abriera los ojos— ¡Me equivoque, ¿bien?! ¡Nunca te quise lejos de mí! —le dijo alzando las manos hasta que sus palmas le sujetaron el rostro y no pudo pelear contra su tono que le ordenaba abrir los ojos— ¡Nunca lo vas a entender! ¡¿No es cierto maldito infeliz?!. ¡Yo solo te quiero a mi lado, joder Tony deja de meterte conmigo!

—¡¿Echándome?! —lo cortó— ¡¿Esa es tu forma de quererme cerca?! —gritó sintiendo como sus cuerdas vocales tiraban— De esa misma forma me amaba mi madre, y ¿sabes qué?. Mi padre al menos era honesto, me echaba siempre que podía, no me besaba y me alejaba. Nunca me dejó creer que era importante. ¡Púdrete tú y tus ganas de quererme cerca, Parker! ¡Me quieres abandonar! —le gritó y el viejo lo mantuvo en pie cuando las fuerzas lo abandonaron a soltar esas malditas palabras— Me quieres dejar solo —gimió sintiendo su pecho abrirse con dolor; las lágrimas apenas le permitieron hablar, pero continuó pese a todo, no podía contenerlo, no podía solo dejarlo estar, había abierto las puertas a la locura y ahora no las podía cerrar— Púdrete Parker, no los necesito —un sollozo le cortó el habla y las fuertes manos lo enderezaron.

Los brazos de Peter le rodearon el cuerpo y lo mantuvieron bajo su poderoso agarre aun cuando empezó a pelear. Pateó, golpeó y lo mordió, pero esos brazos nunca lo soltaron. Siguieron apretándolo con tanta fuerza, que por fuerte que fuera el sollozo que le rompía el pecho, este no se desgarraba.

El tiempo se dilató entre ellos, Parker no decía nada, seguía sosteniéndolo en silencio, seguía soportando sus ataques y solo ajustaba su agarre cuando este cedía. Tony se sentía sofocado y ahogado en su dolor, pero Parker no lo dejaba. No pudo gritarle que se perdiera, no pudo mandarlo al diablo y coger su mierda él mismo. No le cabía en el cuerpo y Parker no se lo permitía de todos modos. Tony seguía llorando, pero su fuerza se había ido, solo podía sentir esa mierda recorrerlo y hacerlo temblar.

—Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de matarlo —susurró dejando de luchar después de lo que pareció una eternidad— No podría decir muchas cosas de Howard, pero sé que él lo hubiera matado. —alzó con debilidad la vista y clavó sus ojos en el profundo marrón. Quería poder seguir insultándolo, pero no había fuerza en su cuerpo.

Tony sentía como a duras penas sus piernas lo mantenían en pie y como pese a todo lo que le gustaría poder decir, sus manos solo eran capaces de aferrarse a sus brazos con temor a que lo soltara.

—Howard nunca le hubiera perdonado la vida a quien osara tocarme. No sé si era amor —dándole la maldita posibilidad a ese idiota que algún día lo llamaría su mayor creación— Pero... pero lo hubiera matado. —reconoció sabiendo eso sin ninguna maldita duda.

Peter meneó la cabeza y mientras le sujetó la cintura con una mano, pegándolo dolorosamente a las cuerdas y su pecho, con la otra le sujetó el cuello, forzándolo a sostenerle la dura y dolida mirada.

—No sabes lo que dices Tony —susurró, con el rostro tan demacrado como posiblemente estaba el suyo— No tienes idea.

—La tengo, él lo hubiera hecho. Tu no. Lo dejaste vivir. Lo mutilaste, pero vivirá para saber que puede tocarme y que nadie lo frenará.

El rostro de Peter se crispó incrédulo y destrozado. Vio cuando la furia volvió a abrirse paso y sintió como su piel se erizaba al verlo acercarse tanto que lo único que entró en su campo de visión fue su duro, hermoso y frio rostro.

—Yo lo hubiera matado —susurró tan furioso que un escalofrío le bajo por la espalda— Si no estuviera seguro de que ver su maldito cuerpo mutilado los asustaría más, lo hubiera matado. —juró con la voz más fría que alguna vez escuchó.

Mientas la pesada y rápida respiración de Tony se iba cortando rápidamente, vio los ojos de Peter dilatarse contemplándolo de cerca. Lucía devastador en ese mismo momento. Atemorizaba ver la furia tan vívida en su mirada.

—Te tocó, te quiso alejar de mí y te dañó... —enumeró— Lo hubiera matado, mi vida. —volvió a susurrar clavando los ojos en su boca, forzándolo a casi atragantarse con su propia saliva cuando la mano le apretó más el cuello y lo obligó a alzar más el rostro y acercar sus labios— Pero sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarles un recordatorio viviente de lo que soy capaz de hacer por salvarte. —musitó acariciando con sus duras palabras su boca— Nunca dudes lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti —gimió apretándolo más contra las cuerdas.

Tony volvió a sentir el miedo recorrerlo. Sus palabras lo asustaban más de lo que era digno reconocer, pero esa vez lucho contra ello. Apretó los dientes y peleó contra el miedo impidiéndole manifestarse, impidiéndole volver a herir a Parker. Tony ya no quería seguir alejándolo. Por mucho miedo que le diera, Tony quería creer en él.

—No estás solo... —juró sin correr los ojos, sin dejar de mirarlo, dejando que viera dentro de su propia alma— Yo sé que no lo sabes, pero mi vida... llevas quince años siendo el centro del mundo de una persona... ahora llevas nueve meses siendo en lo único que puedo pensar... ¿Crees que no intenté pelear contra ti, contra lo que me haces? Con todas mis fuerzas, pero tú me empujas hacía ti con solo existir... —le juró— Eres el centro de mi universo Tony, la gravedad, el sol, maldita sea Stark, lo eres todo para mí. No interesa cuánto pelee, cuánto lo niegue o me rehúse... Mi vida, no estás solo. Tony... yo nunca te voy a poder dejar. —susurró apretándole más la cintura— Así te fueras Tony, así decidieras marcharte, te irías con un pedazo de mí en tu cuerpo, porque jamás podré soltarte.

Los dedos de Peter se empezaron a clavar en sus costillas a cada segundo con más y más vehemencia. El aire empezó a escasear en su cabeza cuando esta empezó a girar perdida en algún punto entre el dolor y el placer. El calor empezó a cubrir su rostro y respirar se volvió una misión un tanto difícil cuando el viejo unió sus frentes soltando un suspiro destrozado.

—T-te dije qu-que no me lla-mes así —se quejó sintiendo como las malditas lágrimas aun le impedían hablar con normalidad y peor ahora que se combinaron con las terribles sensaciones que empezaban a aplastar la tristeza en su interior.

Peter se alejó un poco y lo estudió detenidamente antes de acercarse a su boca con la mirada perdida. El enojo se empezó a alejar a pasos agigantados mientras que la necesidad se volvía tangible entre los dos. El deseo empezó a entibiar su fría piel y la mirada de Peter calentó del todo su corazón.

 _¿Qué me haces?_ —le preguntó asustado y en silencio, cuando lo vio morderse el labio meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa tan triste, que su mente empezó a encontrar el cauce correcto de tan desesperada que estaba por borrarla de su rostro. Tony ya no quería ser el responsable de hacerle eso. No sabía cómo diablos decirlo, pero al menos sabía que ya no se sentía poderoso al poder hacerle eso.

—¿No lo entiendes? —murmuró suavemente y se tragó la obvia respuesta: «No»— Eso eres Tony, mi vida —dijo exhalando como si la palabra lo hubiera lastimado.

Una acción que encontraba imposible, ya que, de alguna forma, él sentía como si esas simples palabras lo revivieran

—No importa tu edad, no importa la situación o el tiempo... incluso en _Universos Paralelos_ —gimió con la voz rota y destrozada— Tony, yo siempre caeré ante ti, entiéndelo mi vida... Siempre me voy a enamorar de ti... —susurró antes de parpadear rendido.

Con las vías respiratorias completamente bloqueadas, solo pudo jadear mirándolo incrédulo cuando éste empezó a acariciarle el puente de la nariz con el suyo.

Sus ojos volvían a estar fuertemente cerrados y si no estuviera reteniéndolo tan firmemente contra las cuerdas, creería que estaban a la inversa y el que lo lastimaba era él.

 _Quizás lo haces_ —susurró una voz en su mente cuando Peter volvió a abrir los ojos y sujetó su mirada, rogando algo, pidiéndole algo que él no sabía si podía darle.

—Tú eres mi maldita vida Stark. Y no importa que hagas, ya no puedo vivir sin ti. —gimió con impotencia, tal como él sentía— No puedo vivir sin ti. No tengo idea como lo haces —agregó acariciándole los labios su boca entreabierta— Pero siempre logras que me rinda ante ti, antes y hoy. Con sesenta o con dieciséis, mi vida —le dijo mirándolo tan fijamente que ya no pudo hacer nada cuando sus últimas palabras lo envolvieron— Me tienes en tus manos, no me lastimes más... ríndete por mí. —suplicó aterrado por sus palabras— Por favor mi vida, solo entrégate a mí... Nunca te voy a dejar caer, te lo juro. —reiteró— Me voy a equivocar, una y mil veces —concedió— Pero Tony... yo no quiero vivir sin ti. Eres mi mundo, confía en mí. —volvió a cerrar los ojos y esa vez él lo imitó cuando todas y cada una de las palabras le fueron esquivas.

 _¿Podría?_ —se preguntó asustado.

—No nos hagas esto —suplicó moviendo su boca sobre la de él, haciendo que una hoguera se desatará en su cuerpo y en su mente un espacio blanco se formara— No sigas destruyéndome mi vida, solo... solo entrégate. Hace rato me tienes.

Tony tembló como jamás en su vida sintiendo el miedo entrelazarse de una forma extraña con la esperanza, con la maldita necesidad de obedecerlo pese a lo que su mente creyera o no conveniente.

—Siento tanto haberte alejado, siento tanto haberte herido con mi miedo... pero... pero Tony soy un idiota que no deja de enamorarse de ti —se rio suavemente haciendo que su cálido aliento acariciara su rostro— Me asustas Tony, me asustas porque... porque yo... porque yo obviamente nací para amarte, pero... pero te perdí y volviste y no eras tú, pero eras... mierda mi vida, esto fue mucho para mí.

» Sé que no es tu culpa y lo olvidé. Olvidé que no lo era, olvidé que tú también tenías tus cosas y... por favor Tony, ya no tengo miedo de amarte... Déjame cuidar de ti —susurró deslizando sus manos hasta sus mejillas, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo, inhabilitando cualquier plan de escape que su mente pudiera gestar— Por favor. No soy perfecto, lo admito, pero soy tuyo, encanto. No puedo ser de nadie más.

» ¿Puedes creerme? ¿Puedes por favor aceptar mis disculpas? No volveré a intentar alejarte, no dejaré que lo hagas así quieras. Eres mío Tony, tú naciste y volviste en el tiempo para seguir junto a mí. No me iré, ¿puedes quedarte?

Saltándose las advertencias que le gruñían una y otra vez sus instintos, quitó de su camino al miedo y enredó sus brazos con fuerza en el fuerte cuello y lo besó de lleno en su puta y maldita boca.

Gimió por lo bajo cuando Peter soltó un gruñido gutural y le devolvió con fiereza el contacto. Nada lo preparó en esa vida para el hambre que se despertó dentro suyo, y con cuidado de no ir rápido, empezó a morder con firmeza los labios del viejo, dejando que la necesidad lo consumiera.

Sintió sus manos viajar por su cuerpo y se paró de puntas de pie profundizando el beso. Alejando los monstruos que intentaban entrar en su mente a gritarle que estaba siendo un idiota por dejarse arrastrar de aquella forma, Tony lo besó lleno de necesidad, lleno de ansias por poder rendirse y ser de él.

—Te amo Tony, te amo —jadeó Peter abrazándolo con fuerza y por más que hubiera tenido la capacidad de soltarse para hablar, aún no estaba listo para decir algo así— Joder, te amo tanto —gimió separándose ligeramente para verlo directamente a los ojos.

Pasó saliva preocupado cuando vio su mirada oscurecerse.

 _Mierda y ahora ¿qué?_ —se preguntó aterrado. No podría con más.

—Grábatelo en la cabeza Tony, —susurró mirando directamente su boca— Te amo, te amo como a nada en mi vida. Cómo jamás voy a amar a nadie. Al que fuiste y al que eres. A los dos. Por igual y distinto. ¿Me oyes? Te amo, en presente, no en futuro. A ti, hoy y ahora. Tú serás siempre el amor de mi vida. En esta vida y en la otra, en el pasado y en el futuro. No existe el tiempo, ¿me oyes? Jamás habrá un momento en el que yo no me enamore de tu corazón. No son tus recuerdos, no son tus acciones. —musitó— Yo siempre, siempre me enamoré de eso que llevas ahí, en presente mi vida.

Esa vez, fue el mismo Peter el que se lanzó por su boca. Metiendo con firmeza la lengua dentro de ella, acariciando la suya, arrancándole un gemido cuando una corriente de placer lo golpeó.

Volvió a enredar las manos en su pelo y disfrutó del hormigueo que dejaban los dientes del viejo sobre los suyos.

Una risa brotó de su pecho, estúpida y sin sentido cuando sintió que algo tiró dentro de sí, arrancándole un peso que desconocía tener. Dejó de pensar con claridad y todo su cuerpo se entregó al tortuoso placer de sentir como Peter lo devoraba vivo.

El fuego dentro de Peter empezó a arder cuando sintió el pequeño cuerpo relajarse del todo contra él. Lo consumía, sentía que no iba a quedar nada de él una vez que este lo soltara, todo se vendría abajo, pero no podía más. Había sido subyugado por ese maldito niño y sujetándole la cintura con fuerza, lo alzó. Peter lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tanto que le aterraba, pero no podía seguir huyendo, no podía pensar en volver a escapar. Odín no lo creó con esa capacidad. Las piernas de Tony se enredaron en su cuerpo y con eso, dejó que lo arrastrara por el camino de la demencia. Acariciando posesivamente su cuello, mientras que le mordía con ansías los labios, Peter dejó de creer que podía ser un tipo cuerdo y centrado y aceptó que nada de eso era posible cuando ese chico estaba sobre él.

Lo golpeó lentamente contra una de las esquinas del ring y lo dejó en el piso una vez que sintió que estaba más cómodo apoyado en algo que no fueran las cuerdas. Su cuerpo tembló al sentir como la polla de Tony se apretaba ligeramente contra su abdomen y sus ojos se abrieron necesitando constatar lo que tocaba.

Con las mejillas coloradas, Tony lo miraba mordiéndose el labio. Peter sentía la necesidad de frenar, sabía que estaba empujando las cosas, pero no podía, necesitaba tenerlo, necesitaba poseerlo y mimarlo. Diablos, no entendía que mierda pasaba con él, sabía que Tony aún estaba vulnerable, pero no podía solo retroceder y ser ese adulto que se suponía era. Sabía que aún estaba reticente y necesitaba que entendiera sus palabras, que las aceptara, que de una vez corroborara que Peter le correspondía en cuerpo y alma.

Lo miró fijo, hizo una muda pregunta y desesperada, Tony le dio una respuesta igual de silenciosa deslizando los ojos por su rostro, empujando sin querer su cuerpo contra él. Peter no pudo más y se encontró arrodillado antes de pensarlo. Con cuidado, sin retirar los ojos de los de su chico, acomodó las manos en torno a sus caderas y fue subiendo delicadamente la camiseta. Cuando el destello de su blanca piel lo distrajo, agachó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior deteniendo sus manos.

—¿Tony...? —preguntó lleno de dudas e incertidumbre.

Era una locura, tenía que detenerse ahí, debía esperar un poco. Después de aquella pelea, la necesidad de poseer su cuerpo había roto las reglas que tan pulcramente se había establecido y no era su edad lo que lo frenaba. Sabía que Tony necesitaba perdonarlo en verdad antes de dejarlo que hiciera nada con él. Tony jamás le perdonaría que se aprovechara del frenesí, de la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

La gran mano de Tony se enredó en su pelo y le dio un tirón forzándolo a volver a verlo a los ojos. Inmensos y dilatados, estos lo miraron pidiéndole a gritos que dejara de dudar y que confiara en su mal juicio.

—Por favor, señor Parker —gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza y necesidad— Por favor —reiteró.

Inspiró bruscamente y se preguntó descompuesto como podía ser tan condenadamente sexy con una expresión tan inocente en el rostro.

—No tienes que pedirlo —susurró acercando la boca a su estómago, sintiendo un agudo dolor atravesarlo de solo escuchar la súplica impregnar sus palabras— Nunca tienes que pedírmelo —jadeó arrancándole un fuerte gemido cuando le dio un húmedo y profundo beso sobre la línea del pantalón.

Con cuidado, mientras iba descubriendo su piel, fue dejando más y más besos. Lamía ligeramente, mordía y succionaba con fuerza cada vez se acercaba más a la zona de su pecho. Sonrió cuando sintió como la piel bajo su boca se empezó a erizar y como de los labios se Tony distintos sonidos encantados iban saliendo.

Tony le lanzó una mirada turba y eso solo lo animó a continuar besándolo desesperado por cubrir con su boca cada porción de piel que iba quedando al descubierto.

—Quítatela —ordenó sin despegar la boca de su cuerpo, lamiendo lentamente el hueso de la cadera, de un extremo a otro.

Con movimientos algo torpes, Tony lo obedeció y como buen chico, se ganó su recompensa. Con cuidado y muy obscenamente, deslizó la lengua dentro de su ombligo, arrebatándole un insulto entrecortado y brusco.

Su lengua se movía por todo aquel bien formado cuerpo, recorriéndolo de una forma que jamás lo había hecho en ese tiempo. Con paciencia, conociéndolo; aprendiéndose sus formas, gravándose su sabor, llenando cada parte de su mente con su esencia y su textura. Lo saboreó aprendiendo a reconocer que le gustaba más, cómo le gustaba, aprendiendo de qué forma podía volverlo loco y pese a todo, sentía que no tenía suficiente.

El chico se revolvía entre sus manos gimiendo cada vez con más fuerza y jadeaba cuando sus dientes acariciaban suavemente la piel de sus costillas, pero él solo se sentía cada segundo más hambriento, más desesperado. Su cuerpo empezó a hormiguear y su mente parecía estar a miles de kilómetros.

En su mundo lo único que entraba era Tony, parado frente a él, gimiendo de placer y gruñendo de necesidad. Nada más tenía lugar allí. Nada. No importaba lo que estuviera pasando en el mundo exterior, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos.

El tiempo se ralentizó, las horas dejaron de avanzar y la arena se suspendió dentro se los cristales del tiempo entorno a ellos cuando, impulsado por el hambre voraz, deslizó las manos por su pantalón y lo bajó de un simple movimiento. Peter gimió, gimió sin dar crédito al ver su erección dura y lista.

Se relamió, lo estudió detenidamente y se embebió de su imagen por unos segundos recorriéndolo lentamente, viendo como su cuerpo se iba enrojeciendo, como su pecho subía y bajaba lleno de ansiedad. Antes de perder la batalla y entregarse a sus más oscuros placeres, Peter buscó en sus ojos algún signo de duda, pero solo vio el mismo crudo deseo que a él lo enloquecía en ese momento.

Las manos de Tony se apretaron contra sus hombros y dejó que sus gemidos cargados de lujuria le destrozaran la consciencia. Abrió más la boca, deslizó la lengua por la punta de su erección, Tony gimió algo inentendible entre un insulto y una demanda. Empezó a mover la cabeza, disfrutando de la textura áspera y tibia contra su lengua. Su erección latía cuando la empujaba hasta su garganta y sus pies se elevaban del suelo. Peter sonrió para sí y retiró para atrás el rostro apretando con fuerza los labios en torno al tronco mientras se retiraba.

—¡Peter! —gimió Tony sujetándole el pelo en un fuerte puño, antes de empujar duramente sus caderas contra él.

Abrió más la boca e inclinó la cabeza sin importarle lo que Tony pudiera pensar al respecto, aflojó más su garganta y tomó todo cuanto quiso darle. Algunas arcadas lo sobrevinieron, su chico no era delicado o lento, pero en ese instante —donde el fuego iba incinerando uno a uno sus músculos— no le apetecía enseñarle el arte de ir más lento. Le traía sin cuidado. Solo quería llenarlo de placer.

Dejó que siguiera moviéndose dentro y fuera de su boca. Le permitió servirse de su cuerpo de la manera y la intensidad que quisiera y eso significó separar los labios y aceptar que el degenerado restregara su polla contra su boca entreabierta dándole ligeros golpes en sus labios. Peter sonrió escuchando cómo sus gemidos se pronunciaban más y empezó a acunándolo con la lengua cuando se retiraba y succionar con más fuerza cuando volvía arremeter contra él. Resignándose a que su sabor lo enloqueciera y que lo volvía a completar, Peter siguió chupando su miembro disfrutando su segunda primera vez con ese hombre.

Su mente se fracturaba y se reestructurara a cada segundo que el calor volvía a sofocarlo. Alzó los ojos y se perdió en aquel rostro maltratado por el placer que lo miraba hambriento e incrédulo.

Lentamente lo entendió, estaba perdido, se había perdido a sí mismo en algún punto del camino. Ya no era un ser libre, estaba tan unido a Tony que se había fusionado a él. Estaba mal, mierda que no era nada sano, pero cuando un precioso chico abrió los ojos y los fijo en él, supo que los dos habían sido capturados por la demencia.

Le terminó de bajar lentamente los pantalones, empezó a deleitarse recorriendo cada parte de sus piernas con la boca. Lo desprendió de los zapatos y se sintió muy impuro al tenerlo completamente desnudo para él. Temblaba contra sus manos y jadeaba cada vez que su boca entraba en contacto con su suave piel. Apretó los ojos y le aferró con fuerza los gemelos antes de deslizar una de sus piernas sobre su hombro, listo para lamer la cara interna de su muslo.

Le daba todo lo mismo, ayer era un día distinto, en ese instante en lo único que podía pensar era en el presente. Solo podía pensar en cómo Tony gimió, en la forma en que su cuerpo se tensó y en como las llamas empezaron a quemar su mente cuando su fuerte sabor volvió a inundarlo, guiándolo a un viejo conocido placer, donde la locura y la demencia dominaban.

Cuando la boca fue ascendiendo por su pierna, Tony aferró con más fuerzas los hombros de Peter, temeroso de colapsar.

Leguas de fuego subían por cada fragmento de piel que mordía la boca del viejo y su cabeza se había inclinado para atrás, impidiéndole ver semejante espectáculo.

Había perdido hacía mucho la capacidad de pensar y solo era capaz de sentir. Mierda que odiaba la sensación, pero era todo cuanto podía hacer. Gracias a Dios el calor y la necesidad aplastaban todo en su interior, arrasando con la cordura del momento, empujándolo bruscamente a las garras del placer.

Olvidó que los había situado allí, soltó gemidos que no pudo contener en el segundo que la vivida lengua alcanzó la zona de sus testículos y las dudas sobre lo que estaba por hacer murieron en cuanto esa tersa y húmeda lengua le arrebató el habla de una caricia sucia y prohibida.

—Pa-Parker —jadeó cuando recordó cómo hablar superando la impresión.

Peter no se molestó en alejarse, deseaba tanto aquello que sentía dolor en el cuerpo de solo pensar en alejarse. Había pensado en ello por años, pero su Tony adulto no lo consentía ni en sus sueños. Ahora que entre sus brazos un cuerpo joven y sin algunos estúpidos prejuicios temblaba, no pudo evitar dejar que la perversión le nublara la vista.

Mientras más lentamente movía la lengua, más se removía Tony gimiendo con fuerza, jadeando cada vez más alto. Apretándolo contra él, acariciando sus hombros, tensándose y relajándose Tony le impedía frenar, le impedía dudar. Volviéndolo loco a punta de su sabor y reacciones Tony lo empujaba contra su cuerpo.

Succionó con fuerza y Tony insultó; Lamió lentamente y Tony gimió; Hizo ligeros círculos y se empujó un poco contra él, Tony soltó un ruido inentendible largándose a temblar descontroladamente. Volvió a empezar.

Sin poder tener aún el suficiente contacto, empezó a acariciar su cuerpo; su abdomen tan plano y firme, sus bien formadas piernas, su estrecha cadera. Quería que Tony lo sintiera en todos lados, por todo su cuerpo. Alzó la vista y la clavó en el whisky de sus ojos asegurándose de impregnarle la mente cuando lamió a lo largo su polla antes de rodearla con los labios firmemente.

Por su parte, el menor se retorcía empujándolo con su pierna contra sí. Pedía con su cuerpo lo que su boca no se atrevía a decir. Sentía las reparaciones pesadas y atascadas en su pecho. Jadeaba con la boca abierta, quería decirle que lo lamiera entero, que quería que lo devorara y aplastará el dolor que aún le recorrían el pecho, que barriera con su calor y su necesidad el miedo. Pero no sé atrevía. En su lugar gemía fuerte, temblaba y dejaba que viera cuánto lo deseaba, cuánto le gustaba que lo hiciera suyo.

Volvió a soltar su polla cuando la impaciente mano lo alejó y sonrió relamiéndose cuando el muy bastardo —tapándose la cara con el brazo obviamente siempre muy digno— le empujó la cabeza hasta su entrada.

Se volvió a relamer, asegurándose que Tony lo viera hacerlo cuando corrió ligeramente el brazo, y retomó su ardua tarea de desbaratar de placer al chico. Escupiendo vulgarmente —como Tony le hacía antaño—, logró que el chico gimiera aferrándose más a su pelo y dejó de perder el tiempo.

Tony permitió que aquella sucia y retorcida lengua lo pusiera a delirar y cuando la mano de Peter le rodeó la polla, tiró de su pelo sintiendo que su límite era puesto a prueba.

Se esforzó por controlarse, no era un novato, él podía durar más. Desgraciadamente, la vergüenza lo azotaba al decirle que no iba a durar nada a ese ritmo, que el placer descomunal iba a volverlo loco de por vida.

Quería correrse, su cuerpo se lo pedía, cada parte de su mente le gritaba que solo se dejara ir, que no pusiera resistencia, pero quería soportar más. Quería todo. Su pecho dolía y su garganta se empezaba a resentir con cada nuevo gemido, pero aquello le estaba encantando.

Parar no era una opción.

Jamás le habían hecho eso, nadie ni lo intentó y se sentía tan mal y bien a la vez, que la bipolaridad se volvió su único estamento. Debería odiar tener a alguien acariciando aquella parte de su cuerpo, pero cada vez que los dientes lo rozaban, sólo podía gemir y gruñir desesperado por el próximo paso.

Su cuerpo había decidido por sí mismo si aquello estaba bien o no y solo le quedó aceptar que estaba un paso de la locura, al sentir como el placer le aceleraba la respiración y el latir de su corazón.

—Me... Me corro —gimió atormentado por la vergüenza, cuando todo fue simplemente más de lo que pudo soportar.

Aún de rodillas frente a él, obscenamente vestido con solo unos pantalones de deporte, Peter alzó la vista antes de lamer por última vez la cabeza de su miembro y mirarlo ladinamente.

 _Estoy perdido_ —pensó Peter contemplando lo brutalmente hermoso que era. No era siquiera posible que existiera semejante ejemplar, pero ahí estaba, invalidando sus creencias con esa sonrisa abre piernas.

Frente a él, de rodillas, con la mirada velada por el deseo y los labios hinchados por hacerle _aquello_ ; relamiéndoselos de una vulgar manera —que hizo palpitar su polla— mirándolo tan duramente que le arrebató todo sentido de la realidad, jurándole con la mirada que eso era solo el comienzo, ahí, se hallaba su perdición. Y de eso, a Tony no le quedaron dudas.

—Voltéate —le ordenó duramente Parker y se hubiera resistido, por principios, si no fuera que acompañando de sus palabras, sus manos lo giraron a la fuerza— Sujeta el poste —gimió lamiendo lentamente su trasero a lo largo.

No se molestó en negarse, alzó las manos y se aferró como si de ello dependiera su vida y casi lo hacía ahora que su cuerpo se echó a temblar descontrolado, porque cuando las fuertes manos lo abrieron, el gemido que le arrancó aquella lengua al empezar a penetrarlo, casi lo desgarra.

—¡Joder, Parker! —se quejó alejándose ligeramente dolorido.

Apretó los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas y limpió su rostro con el antebrazo dejando caer la cabeza contra sus manos. Quizás tuvo que haberle aclarado ciertas cosas antes de empezar.

Peter, arrodillado tras de Tony, soltó un jadeo sorprendido y algo desorientado alzó lentamente la mirada al entender de una vez que pasaba allí.

Su polla se sacudió duramente y clavó sus ojos en el cuerpo frente a él. La amplia espalda temblaba ligeramente y las gotas de sudor empezaron caer rodando por su columna. Alzó una mano temblorosa y las retiró antes de que continuaran su camino. Tony gimió y se arqueó contra su mano respirando trabajosamente mientras él ordenaba sus pensamientos.

No podía ser, tenía que estar alucinando, era un error, confundía sus reacciones. _No lo e_ s —dijo una voz en su mente, recordando lo apretado que estaba. Tan pero tan apretado, que casi no había podido atravesarlo.

—Tu... Tu nunca... —susurró obligando a su mente a encontrar las palabras adecuadas, superando la impresión— No puede ser, me dijiste que perdiste la virginidad a los catorce. —murmuró estudiando el perfil de Tony.

—Mierda, claro que sí, pero nunca... No así —aclaró destrozándole la mente con aquella simple aceptación— Nunca... Con nadie... —continuó divagando hasta perder la voz.

—¿Eres virgen? —susurró aferrándole con fuerza las caderas.

Joder, que no podía ser...

—¡Claro que no! —se quejó agachando el rostro completamente rojo— Solo... Ya sabes, nunca lo hice así —le explicó corriendo la vista, completa y sensualmente abochornado.

—¿Y aun así quieres que yo...? —no podía decirlo en voz alta.

Alguna vez Tony cambio de lugares con él, pero no es que esa idea le agradara al mayor y rápidamente fue algo que sólo sucedía en sus aniversarios, hasta que ya no paso más.

En doce años, si se lo había follado diez veces era mucho decir. Nunca le importó, no es que no notara la diferencia, pero al tiempo de que empezó a llevar él las riendas, dejó de importarle si le tocaba de activo o pasivo.

Satisfacía ese deseo de dominación moviéndose con la fuerza que se le antojara sobre Tony y el resto era historia.

¿Cómo tenías el poder si no decidías el cómo, el cuándo y el dónde? Todas cosas que Tony le dejaba elegir, así que, al llegar a la hora de la verdad, dejarlo que se hundiera en él no era una derrota. Al final del día cuando este lo sujetaba duramente y le ordenaba —completamente desesperado— que se corriera, lo entendió: Tony quería el control, no el poder. Y él amaba tener el poder de darle el control.

Ahora, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su pequeño Tony temblaba contra el suyo, entendió eso que empujaba a Tony. Él también quería que ese chico lo redujera, quería que lo obligara a dejar de pensar, quería volverlo el responsable de su placer tanto como lo era de su sufrimiento; quería deleitarse viéndolo tomar el poder que él podía darle.

El silencio los rodeó y pese a que él en verdad, de verdad, deseaba hacerlo suyo, marcarlo y reclamarlo —teniendo en cuenta ese inverosímil hecho— podía esperar a estar en una mejor situación.

Sería doloroso apartarse, pero podría, si es que Tony se retractaba. No había tenido su primera vez con Tony —hecho que años más tarde lamentaría— pero pese a todo, el chico con el que estuvo fue bastante amable, aunque la experiencia no fue del todo gratificante.

Un ring, de pie y demasiado excitados no podía ser una buena combinación. Quizás si estuvieran en un entorno más adecuado, como su cuarto, tendido en las suaves sabanas de seda, sería un mejor inicio.

—¿Vas a lastimarme? —le preguntó quedamente, arrastrándolo al presente, haciéndolo temblar por la pregunta implícita en sus palabras.

 _Joder, que me parta un rayo de Thor. Lo hará_ —pensó con estupor.

Se paró rápidamente y pegó su pecho a la sudada espalda. Lo sintió temblar bajo sus manos y con cuidado fue besándole el cuello hasta que Tony giró el rostro para poder apoderarse de su boca.

Tony gimió cuando él gruñó e imitó sus movimientos cuando empezó a mecerse lentamente, restregando su dura polla contra su respingón trasero.

—Jamás, mi vida —susurró estirando una de sus manos a su espalda sin ver— Jamás —susurró.

—Entonces... fólleme, _señor Parker_ —gimió alzando descaradamente su trasero contra él.

Gruñó antes de profundizar el beso y dio un ligero tirón con mano antes de soltar una telaraña, solo para volver a lanzar otra en la misma dirección y tirar con fuerza hasta él.

Tony volvió a jadear contra sus labios cuando arrastró la mano libre por su pecho acariciándole superficialmente la piel con las uñas de su mano izquierda, mientras que en simultáneo con la derecha sujetaba el pote de lubricante que voló a su mano.

Dejando un rastro de besos por su espalda, venerando aquel perfecto y pequeño cuerpo, volvió a agacharse y mientras abría con rapidez el tarro, procedió a comprobarle que nunca lo lastimaría que solo iba a llenarlo de placer.

Con paciencia, mucho lubricante y unos cuantos moretones por su trasero y espalda —todos y cada uno con la libidinosa forma de su boca— Tony se hallaba gimiendo y empujándose con fuerza contra dos de sus dedos al cabo de unos largos minutos.

Al principio había pensado que no iban a poder, era muy apretado, demasiado. No quería lastimarlo, y pese a que se esforzó al máximo —casi atragantándose con su polla con tal de distraerlo del dolor— Tony soltó un quejido dolorido y ahí decidió parar, no había razones para lastimarlo, pero el maldito tiró hacia atrás la mano y sujetándole la muñeca, lo obligo a seguir penetrándolo.

Claro que le dio un mordisco en el brazo —lo suficientemente fuerte para que aprendiera a quedarse quieto—, pero también aceptó que quizás estaba exagerando. Era evidente que, en esa situación, Tony iba a disfrutar, pero no podía esperar que no sintiera ni una sola molestia.

Alejando de su mente una reticencia que el chico mismo no tenía, continuó metiéndose en él lo más suave y firmemente qué podía.

Los quejidos poco a poco se volvieron gemidos y se tuvo que detener desesperado por besarlo cuando Tony empezó a jadear empujándose contra él.

No era hermoso, era jodidamente exquisito y allí parado, aferrando el poste con las dos manos, dejando su cabeza entre los brazos y moviéndose tentadoramente contra él, allí mismo, estaba por volverlo loco. No necesitaba más. Peter veía sus movimientos, la forma en la que mordía sus labios, como gemía, el color que había adquirido su piel y no pudo evitar pensar que era suyo. Completamente suyo.

Claro que él conocía bien el vaivén de esas caderas y al notar la diferencia entre el pasado y el presente lo que quedaba de él en pie se vino pique. Tony no lo hacía mal, pero no era perfecto, cuando rozaba su próstata se alejaba exhalando sobrepasado, aún no controlaba esos pequeños detalles y fue muy consciente de que esa vez, en aquella oportunidad, él mismo iba a enseñarle a moverse.

Motivado por esto, se irguió y volvió a devorar su boca antes de irrumpir con un dedo más en su interior.

Claro que, en la cabeza de Tony, el caos se volvió imposible y mientras los tres dedos lo abrían y lo preparaban, la ferviente necesidad de ser completamente colmado se volvió vital. Todo su maldito cuerpo palpitaba, lo llamaba, le pedía que hiciera algo y que dejan de jugar. Su miembro latía, goteaba y dolía cuando el viejo lo tomaba entre sus dedos intentando ahorrarle parte del maldito dolor.

—Peter... —imploró cuando la insuficiencia empezó a acosarlo, oprimiéndole el pecho y nublando su vista— Joder, por favor —pidió sintiendo como las palabras fallaban en su boca.

Deseaba tanto sentirlo dentro. Ni siquiera entendía de donde podía nacer eso, pero de donde fuera, amenazaba con destruir su mente y reducirlo a ser solo una masa jadeante y necesitada capaz de solo implorar como un maldito hambriento por un poco de comida. Humillante pero real. Quería sentir cada parte de ese hombre sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndolo, llenándolo, marcándolo.

—Ya casi mi vida, ya casi —gimió el viejo empujando un cuarto dedo en su interior.

Un dolor ascendió desde su trasero, pero no podía prestarle mucha atención ya que la cálida lengua volvía a estar pegada a su cuello y la dura mano le sujetó la polla masajeándola con una pereza inconsistente a la dureza con la que ahora esos dedos se movían en su interior.

Intentó no gemir como un salvaje, no retorcerse cuando el dolor remitió, mantener la dignidad y no quebrar la espalda (impulsandose contra su mano), pero todos sus intentos no servían de nada. Lo único que podía en verdad hacer era gruñir desesperado por más.

Se sentía incapaz de volver a pensar con racionalidad, él en verdad había tenido muchas veces sexo. No era un jodido novato y sí, podía tener dos años de ser sexualmente activo, en su cama nunca faltaba compañía, pero esto... definitivamente no tenía comparación.

La boca del viejo parecía saber exactamente qué puntos morder y chupar para ponerlo a delirar. Por mucho que una parte de si le recordara obstinadamente que así era, que ese viejo le llevaba años de ventaja con su cuerpo, un nuevo movimiento lo ponía a delirar y barría sus incisivos pensamientos.

Cada vez que la ronca voz le gemía que era el ser más único que alguna vez vio, los ligeros celos que lo golpeaban se iban de paseo y más rápido se movía. Le daba un poco de envidia saber que ese hombre podía con él a ese nivel y que él no poseía las mismas herramientas, pero era un chico determinado y muy atento.

Quizás Parker conociera su cuerpo de una forma que él no podía corresponderle, pero aprendía malditamente rápido.

—Se-señor Parker —gimió sumisamente, alzando la cabeza para estrellar su boca contra la de él— Por favor, más rápido... —rogó quedamente y la expresión de Peter se ensombreció.

Sus pupilas se dilataron —mucho más— y las aletas de su nariz temblaron cuando inspiró bruscamente. La mano en su interior empezó a golpearlo con la fuerza suficiente para sacudir su cuerpo contra el jodido poste y Tony sonrió estremeciéndose, rendido al placer. La mano que le rodeaba la polla empezó a moverse mucho más rápido y un destrozado gemido salió de su garganta, junto con una sonrisa de suficiencia que ya no pudo contener.

Se lo había advertido, él sabía reconocer un fetiche cuando lo veía.

—A-así, señor Parker —gimió malditamente alto y Peter gruñó apretándose mucho más contra él— Apúrate viejo —le espetó de golpe y Peter le dio una nalgada con fuerza suficiente para marcar la jodida palma en su trasero.

Sintió como ahora restregaba con mayor insistencia su duro miembro contra él y soltaba un gemido más fuerte al tiempo que le lamía vulgarmente la mejilla. Para ese punto tendría que haber sentido asco, pero sintió como su jodido trasero se contraía y su polla daba un doloroso tirón evidenciando el nivel de su excitación. La áspera tela del pantalón del viejo empezó a irritarle la piel, pero él se hallaba muy por encima de algo así como para pensar en eso. Lo tenía donde lo quería y no estaba seguro cuál de los dos podría dar fe de eso, ya que cuando Peter volvió a lamerlo como un jodido animal en celo, él gimió como si fueran de la misma especie en respuesta.

Aquello poco a poco empezaba a sonar a una jodida danza de apareamiento muy extraña y retorcida.

Peter sabía que nadie más que él estaba escuchando aquel glorioso sonido. Tony esperaba que así fuera, porque de improvisto un placer descomunal lo cegó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando ya gemir no fue suficiente, sus dedos no eran malditamente suficiente, nada alcanzaba.

Giró de improvisto, desesperado por más y se lanzó sobre Peter. Lo escuchó jadear sorprendido, pero el desconcierto le duró poco ya que, en cuestión de segundos, sus manos volvían a rodearlo y él empezó a luchar por desvestirlo.

Tironeó de su pantalón y solo soltó su boca lo mínimamente necesario para permitirle moverse. Lo vio sacarse la prenda negra de entrenamiento y esa vez fue su turno de quedarse lívido ante la imagen. Atontado, se alejó un paso y acarició suavemente la línea de sus abdominales. El viejo jadeó suavemente y enredó una de sus manos en su pelo, empujándolo sutilmente en la dirección que él mismo deseaba ir.

Su fuerte sabor le puso los ojos en blanco y mientras se agachaba frente él, alzó la mirada. Los viciados ojos del abuelo se clavaron en su boca y lo miraron expectantes. Percibía la necesidad que desprendía su cuerpo, las ganas que tenía de que él hiciera eso que ambos deseaban, pero también sabía sin dudas que no iba a forzarlo.

 _Pobre idiota_ —pensó divertido antes de sujetar sus caderas y empezar a delinear el contorno de sus marcados abdominales con fuertes y profundos besos.

Lamió descaradamente la V que se formaba en su abdomen y con un solo movimiento de muñeca liberó su erección. Sonrió con arrogancia cuando el viejo gimió incrédulo, pero no le dio tiempo a dudar o decir algo.

Alzó con seguridad las manos y le terminó de bajar vez el ajustado bóxer negro. Aguantándose cualquier comentario sobre lo que sus ojos veían, se tragó todas las palabras y se limitó a hacer lo que una voz en su cabeza había empezado a gritar.

Sujetó con firmeza la polla de Peter, logrando que éste soltara un potente jadeo, y deslizó la lengua lentamente por la palpitante y rojiza superficie. No pudo evitar gemir complacido antes de rodearlo suavemente con sus labios.

Peter creía conocer la definición del infierno, pero en el segundo en que Tony lo rodeó, mandando una calurosa descarga de placer a destruir sus terminaciones nerviosas, lo terminó de entender. Movía la cabeza con rapidez y firmeza, arrancándole un jadeó tras otro, demostrándole que era un jodido hijo de puta que siempre iba a ser capaz de reducirlo a cenizas.

No dudaba, no vacilaba; chupaba y succionaba con maestría y soberbia. El muy cabrón sabía lo que hacía y estaba dispuesto a que él se enterara de ello.

Sus malditos ojos se alzaron conectando con él y quiso morir en cuanto vio todo ese deseo ensuciarlos. Gimió con fuerza, perdido en su mirada y en su brillante boca rosada que se volvía cada segundo más roja al golpearse con su polla.

Gruñó sujetándole el pelo y lo obligó a ralentizar un poco el ritmo, o de esa forma iba a lograr que se corriera en pocos segundos. Llevaba lo imposible sin sexo y pese a que siempre lograba correrse con un gruñido frustrado cuando se alejaba de Tony, aquello no era ni un leve alivio en comparación a lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

Viendo la rojiza boca engullirlo lentamente, poniendo unas indebidas caras de placer y necesidad, encontró la pieza que le faltaba a sus fantasías. Hacía mucho dejó de soñar despierto con un rostro cubierto de una suave e icónica barba.

No sabía exactamente en qué pensaba cuando se masturbaba, era más bien un rostro poco definido y un cuerpo en general más pequeño que el de antaño, pero viendo de frente aquel rostro lampiño, supo que era justamente lo que su mente intentaba conjurar y él se lo impedía.

Un gemido brotó de su garganta cuando Tony tragó un poco más en aquella oportunidad y arrugó la nariz al sentir como sus dientes lo rozaban sin querer.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, los suaves ojos whisky se clavaron otra vez en su rostro y se perdió. Sus caderas empezaron a embestir al chico y este cerró preciosamente la boca en un hermosa O, mientras empezaba a ayudarse con la mano para desquiciarlo. Gimió sintiendo su cuerpo empezar a temblar y cuando sus dientes volvieron a rozarlo, gimió con más fuerza sintiendo sus sentidos enloquecer.

 _Tan perfecto_ —pensó, destrozado por la necesidad de enseñarle. 

Haciendo algo que nunca pensó necesitar, pero que sin dudas en ese momento puso su sangre a hervir contra sus venas, sujetó con fuerza el pelo de Tony y empujó su cabeza para que la inclinara ligeramente. Lo escuchó soltar una brusca tos, cuando dejándose llevar por el endemoniado saber de qué le faltaba práctica, perdió el norte y se hundió de un golpe en él.

Se obligó a no mover las caderas, manteniéndose muy quieto, con la mirada clavada en la determinada expresión de Tony, acompañada de algunas pequeñas lágrimas y se forzó por hacerlo mejor aquella vez.

—A-abre más la... la boca —jadeó mordiéndose el labio inferior y como si de una broma se tratara, el chico solo asintió antes de volver a la carga, inclinando la cabeza y abriendo más la boca— Tony... —gimió desesperado, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar incontrolablemente, al ver como el maldito obedecía.

La cálida boca empezó a apretarse más y más a cada segundo. Tan húmeda y tibia que le arrebataba la posibilidad de disfrutar de aquello un poco más. Tony no era perfecto, pero casi podía agradecerlo. Antaño hubiera logrado que se corra en tres movimientos, sólo la falta de esos pequeños trucos le estaban permitiendo disfrutar de su boca.

Abrió los ojos cuando lo escuchó atragantarse, y pese a que se preocupó, un fuego devastador lo consumió al ver su precioso rostro ser acariciado por dos pequeñas gotas que caían por sus mejillas.

Un pensamiento sucio e indebido lo sobrevino, pero no pudo frenarlo cuando se materializó. _Su cara es hermosa, pero lo es más cuando llora._

Quería sentir asco, y por si acaso, buscó en su pecho indicios de dolor, pero Tony no estaba sufriendo. Un sordo vacío provenía de él así que estiró la mano y le limpio lentamente una de las gotas deseando lamerlas.

—Basta —jadeó intentando alejarse, aquello era mucho.

Quería clavarse en él, lo necesitaba, pero como no podía ser de otra forma, el chico decidió no hacerle caso y arremetió otra vez contra él.

Une escalofrió descendió por su espalda cuando sintió el jodido orgasmo crecer y abriendo los ojos con determinación, sujetó con más fuerza su cabello y le dio un tirón más decidido.

—Basta Stark, te dije que basta —gruñó alzándolo de golpe para pegarlo a su pecho donde lo besó con furia, solo después de limpiarle el rostro.

—Te dije que no obedezco órdenes, abuelo —jadeó con una sonrisa, acariciando sus labios.

—No te preocupes, mi vida —susurró viendo como éste se enerva molesto con su apodo— Ya te dije que te iba a enseñar. 

Girándolo de una vez, lo volvió a acomodar de frente al poste, y pateando lejos sus pantalones, se acomodó a su espalda. Esta se tensó marcando sus músculos cuando lo sintió pegarse a él. Y sujetándose la polla, la guió hasta su entrada donde solo lo rozó levemente.

—Aquí termina el juego Tony —susurró empujándose suavemente, sin llegar a penetrarlo— ¿Quieres continuar? —murmuró en bebiéndose de su calor.

—¿Dudas? —le preguntó con un jadeo girando levemente el rostro para verlo.

Lo contempló unos instantes y sintió su pecho comprimirse dolorido.

Jamás podría dudar.

—Me tienes a tus pies Tony. —masculló estirándose sobre su frágil hombro, para besarlo suavemente.

—Jaque mate, Parker —susurró devolviéndole lentamente el beso— Ganaste —susurró alejándose un poco para verlo de frente.

Sintió en su propio pecho el miedo que empezó a rodearlo, y usando una de sus manos para sujetarle la cintura, lo apretó cuanto pudo a él, metiéndose ligeramente en su interior.

Ambos gimieron perdidos ante el otro e hizo todo cuanto pudo para mantener un avance lento y constante. Tony gruñía y arrugaba el rostro con dolor, él gemía y apretaba los ojos, muerto de placer.

El brazo de Peter seguía rodeándolo con fuerza, impidiendo que se pudiera alejar, como el dolor le pedía hacer. El ardor que empezó a subir por su cuerpo no era precisamente agradable.

Más allá de la barra de hierro que lo contenía, Peter le besaba con fervor el cuello y lamía su oído susurrándole lo apretado que estaba, lo increíble que se sentía y, sobre todo, lo poco que faltaba para que su trasero lo devorara por completo.

Apretó los ojos y se mordió el labio ansioso por que terminara de una vez. Sabía que pronto mejoraría y que de nada iba a servir apurarlo. Era una lástima que el saber eso no hacía que el dolor remitiera por si solo y pese a el dolor de su cuerpo, la firme mano en su polla y la humedad de su boca ayudaban a mitigar las malas sensaciones.

Un suspiro agotado salió de sus labios cuando al fin las caderas del mayor se golpearon contra su trasero y dejó caer la cabeza contra el hombro de Peter en verdad agotado.

—Tú ganaste este juego —susurró el abuelo sorprendiéndolo, mientras recuperaban el aire y ambos se calmaban.

Sentía el cuerpo afiebrado y la sensación no parecía que fuera a disminuir, teniendo en cuenta que cálida piel del viejo se pegaba a la suya levantando la temperatura a un nivel que no creía posible, y este continuaba alterando su errática respiración con sus cálidas palabras susurradas en su oído con decadente ritmo. 

—Desde que te acercaste a mí en el taller —le explicó soltando su cadera y abdomen, para empezar a acariciar suavemente sus brazos y el resto de su cuerpo, intensificando la corriente eléctrica que golpeaba cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas— En ese instante, con esa simple acción Tony, me pusiste otra vez a tus pies. Cuando me dejaste cuidarte, me volviste tu esclavo. —susurró viéndolo desarmarlo.

Su mirada se perdió en el espeso chocolate y otro recuerdo lo golpeó a él en su lugar.

—Hay eventos que no son una variable en el tiempo —masculló entendiendo las palabras de Strange desde un nuevo ángulo— Hay acontecimientos que van a pasar no importa la realidad que sea, no importa lo que haga, ese es su destino —repitió perdido en su mente, intentando entender lo que ese día se le había pasado por alto.

Sintió la risa de Peter revolverle el pelo de la frente y parpadeó cayendo en cuenta de que no lo había pensado, lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Muy romántico, niño. —dijo inclinándose para besarlo, pese a la burla de su tono.

—Me refería a que siempre babearas por mí, abuelo —le espetó odiándose por no retener en su mente las estúpidas divagaciones de Strange.

—Creo —murmuró retirándose levemente, para luego volver a embestirlo con suavidad— Que eso cambió.

Una ola de placer mezclado con dolor lo recorrió cuando con un poco de fuerza, las grandes manos le tomaron los hombro, y lo empujaron para que se volviera a reclinar contra el poste del ring. Mordió sus labios reteniendo unos gemidos y se acomodó un poco mejor. Mierda ya venía lo que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando.

Le alegró que al menos se tomaran esa pausa, aquello dolía (mierda que lo hacía) pero le encantaba. No es como si lo fuera a hacer con cualquiera, pero se podía acostumbrar a tener así al viejo, apretándolo, colmándolo.

—Sigue soñando —jadeó arqueando la espalda cuando el dolor y el placer lo golpearon otra vez al lento ritmo que Peter fue tomando.

Peter se metía con él por hacer algo, estaba a punto de perder la cordura. Jamás sintió ese calor, sentía como si lo estuvieran abrazando vivo y, aun así, era decir poco. Una hoguera o el infierno, no sabría cómo definirlo. Lo único que era capaz de formular, con algo de certeza, era que jamás se agotaría de ello.

Tenía que refrenarse para no sujetar con fuerza a Tony y embestirlo con el salvajismo que deseaba. Extraño y primitivo, así se sentía.

¿Y aquello del tiempo y el destino? Joder con el chico. Quería enterrarse en él hasta demostrarle que ellos trascendían cosas tan banales como el tiempo.

—Ya lo hago, inclínate más —le respondió deslizando a lo largo de su espalda, acomodándolo exactamente como lo quería.

Estudió conforme su columna y volvió a empezar el desesperante vaivén. Se mordió el labio cuando sus fuertes paredes lo apretaron más dentro de él y se aferró con fuerza al poste, justo sobre las manos de Tony, intentando hallar algo de cordura en aquel ring.

Su mente volaba en el paraíso, mientras que su cuerpo y su polla se quemaban en el inframundo.

—Te sientes tan bien —gimió mordiendo su oído suavemente— Tan bien, Tony —reiteró retirándose una vez más, para volver a mecerse con deliberada lentitud.

Por las prisas y las ansias había olvidado el lubricante en el suelo, debía estar doliéndole, pero no podía frenar. No en ese momento cuando la necesidad de aumentar la velocidad lo reclamaba y debía concentrarse en continuar saboreando la dulce forma en la que se iba abriendo para él.

Mientras más dentro de Tony se metía, Peter más perdía la cabeza y en cuanto el menor gimió largamente, el mayor simplemente dejo de pelear y se entregó a sus necesidades.

En aquel cuarto, mientras los quejidos del menor lentamente iban evolucionando en pequeños y medidos gemidos, dentro de Peter una certeza iba formándose: él mataría y moriría por ese niño que lo tenía completamente cautivado.

Cuando las manos de Tony soltaron el poste y se aferraron a la clara piel de Peter, el pasado perdió sentido en la mente del mayor y solo pudo pensar con felicidad en algo que tanto temor le había dado: el futuro. Mientras volvía naufragar en las caprichosas aguas del placer, acompañado de ese increíble chico, Peter perdió los miedos.

Por su parte, Tony, sentía como una verdad absoluta —que iba tomando fuerzas del mismo ritmo con el que era doblegado— crecía y se iba ramificando en su interior, desterrando a sus peores temores. Ya no estaba solo. Mientras la fuerte boca en su cuello más lo mordía impidiendo que se alejara, más de esto se convencía.

Por unos segundos, cuando el placer y el dolor se volvieron uno, al sentir como las caderas de Peter se golpeaban contra su cuerpo, tuvo un ligero temor. Los fuertes brazos lo envolvieron y la sensación de sentirse encarcelado lo sobrevino. Una sensación que desapareció tras unas simples palabras, que podían —sin querer— cambiarlo todo para él.

—Te amo Tony —dijo la dura voz destrozada y vulnerable mientras más hondo lo penetraba, mientras más fuerte lo embestía— Te amo a ti, no a un recuerdo... _Ámame_...

—S-sí —gimió como única respuesta antes de liberarse de las cadenas de su mente y dejarse arrastrar a las puertas de la locura por Peter, que le sujetó con fuerza el mentón y lo forzó a besarlo.

Tony jugó con el tiempo y enredó a Peter en una partida que juraba derrotarlos, pero cuando ambos creyeron que lo habían perdido todo y que ya nada quedaba para ellos, de alguna forma, el destino se impulsó y los consagró a los dos ganadores mientras se enredaban en la pasión del momento sin más miedo o dudas.

Las caderas de Peter seguían empujándose contra Tony, el cuerpo de este dejó de poner resistencia y pese a que ambos sentían un dolor recorrerlos, al ser brutalmente conscientes de que aquel placer no podía ser eterno, solo la unión de sus cuerpos importaba en ese momento.

Las horas y los minutos se volvieron algo que ninguno de los dos pudo manejar y hasta el universo pareció ralentizar su marcha dispuesto a darles un poco más de lo que ambos anhelaban: tiempo juntos. Tiempo para perderse mutuamente en el otro y así poder recomponer los pedazos rotos que los volvían humanos mientras las manos de Peter aferraban con fuerza el cuerpo de Tony y este dejaba de contener los gemidos que Peter le provocaba.

En ese ring —dándole una cachetada a las metáforas— no peleaban dos rivales, les tomó un tiempo, les tomó peleas, gritos e insultos, pero mientras los músculos del cuerpo de Tony se estremecían pidiendo más calor, rogando por más atención de esas fuertes manos, ambos lo entendieron. Cuando Peter logró de una suave embestida dar con la próstata de Tony, ambos se dieron cuenta que solo había dos aliados retroalimentando el placer del otro; luchando codo a codo por satisfacerse mutuamente y no morir en él intentó.

En el momento en que la necesitada mirada de Tony chocó con la desesperada de Peter, ambos entendieron la señal que se les había escapado, algo que para todos era obvio y universal: hacer la guerra para ellos era un verdadero paraíso.

—Más —gimió Tony cuando dentro de su pecho la cruda necesidad empezó a romperlo.

—T-te voy a... Te voy a lastimar —gimió Peter aferrándose al poste intentando no dejarse seducir por ese tono que jugaba con su mente, enredándolo en su desesperación.

Tony meneó la cabeza cada segundo más necesitado, lo quería todo, no a medias. Su cuerpo estaba listo para más, lo sentía. Con cada nuevo, lento y pesado embiste su mente le gritaba que aún faltaba algo. Su cuerpo gruñía insatisfecho y con eso en mente, alzó sus caderas cuando el viejo se empujó contra sí.

Un largo gemido salió de ambos cuando el duro golpe volvió a chocar con la próstata del menor, mitigando la desesperación que dominaba sus pensamientos.

Peter intentó mantener su ritmo, pero el chico no pensaba dejar que se saliera con la suya, ya que volvió a alzar las caderas a su encuentro y tuvo que clavarle los dientes en el hombro cuando una corriente de placer lo colmó cegándolo.

Tan apretado y cálido lo aferró dentro de su cuerpo desestabilizándolo.

—Joder abuelo, ¿es que temes que se te rompan las caderas o qué ?—espetó el castaño impotente volviendo a mover su cuerpo, cada vez con más rapidez, arrastrando con ese furioso vaivén sus buenas intenciones.

—Tony... —siseó como única advertencia antes de sentir como el poste frente a ellos crujió ligeramente bajo sus dedos.

Estaba tan cerca de empezar a follárselo con la furia y fuerza que su cuerpo suplicaba, que si no paraba de provocarlo en cuestión de unas horas se iba a arrepentir.

—Dios que lento eres. —le soltó ofendido echando hacia atrás la mano, para sujetarle la cadera y volver a empujarse contra él, robándole el aire— Así... —gimió conforme cuando él se quedó muy quieto, dejando que tomará el ritmo que le apetecía.

Estaba demasiado embriagado por las sensaciones como para poder razonar. La bestia que siempre lo gobernaba cuando Tony lo lanzaba sobre la superficie que fuera queriendo follar, gruñía desesperada por salir y atacar a ese pequeño condenado, pero él la mantenía a raya. Algo que el constate golpeteo de ese precioso y duro trasero contra sus caderas, amenazaba con impedir.

Tony se empezó a empujar contra él, con cada vez más fuerza. Se limitó a contemplar como su rostro se deformaba por el placer mientras que de sus labios la música más enloquecedora del mundo lo empujaba más y más al borde del abismo.

—¡Joder, muévete! —le gritó girando la cabeza furioso.

Sus cristalinos ojos hablaban de una necesidad tan primaria que su reticencia, miedos, preocupaciones y debates mentales se rompieron. No podía negarle nada a esos ojos. No había nacido con lo que hacía falta para decirle que no.

Volviendo añicos sus planes, Tony gimió mordiéndose el labio cuando le asestó una dura embestida y eso que había estado manteniendo guardado en su interior se liberó de su agarre y emergió a la superficie empujando sus caderas a aumentar el ritmo mientras que ponía a Tony a jadear con incredulidad y satisfacción.

Soltó el poste y sujetándole el corto pelo, tiró con fuerza su cabeza hacia atrás. Inspiró su suave olor y el duro aroma del sexo y el sudor le arrancó una sonrisa.

—Para que hacerte el amor si puedo follarte como un jodido animal ¿no? —gruñó antes de retirarse casi al completo, para volver a embestirlo con fuerza.

Lo sintió tambalearse entre sus brazos y lo pegó a su pecho mientras flexionaba las piernas para tomar más impulso y poder embestirlo sin tener que parar ni una sola vez.

—¡Jo-joder! —gimió Tony cerrando los ojos soltando una risa que intentó esconder mordiéndose los labios— ¿Dijiste hacer el amor? —masculló riéndose más en aquella oportunidad, mientras le clavaba las uñas en los antebrazos al sentir como su polla le daba uno y otro golpe a su próstata.

Si el menor no hubiese cerrado los ojos desgarrado por el placer que lo empezó a recorrer, hubiera notado como el semblante del mayor se oscurecía peligrosamente mientras una sonrisa —que gritaba problemas— se posaba en sus labios.

Acercándose a su rostro, Peter deslizó la lengua a lo largo de su mejilla y lo soltó de golpe. Escuchó complacido el gemido incrédulo del chico y se alejó un paso midiendo a su linda y salvaje presa.

Pensó en arrodillarse y agradecer ante semejante visión, pero solo le limitó a inclinarse sobre la espalda de Tony y lamer lenta y profundamente sus tres lunares.

—No sabes cómo me endurecen la polla estos tres —susurró besando lentamente cada uno— Son algo tan tuyo y único. —jadeó mordiendo ligeramente su trasero antes de enderezarse y cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

Temblando, Tony volvió la cabeza y su boca quedo abierta en silencio al contemplarlo. Quizás su lengua fuera filosa, pero su cerebro no era un absurdo ejemplar más del mundo, su astuto chico lo miró y olió el peligro en su mirada.

—Gírate —ordenó fríamente.

El castaño dudo unos segundos mordiéndose el labio, y antes de que pudiera desafiarlo —como seguro pensó— avanzó el paso que los separaba y sujetando su fino brazo, lo giró a la fuerza antes de empujarlo duramente contra el poste.

Tony soltó una brusca respiración cuando el ruido de su espalda chocando con el poste los rodeó y su sonrisa se amplió al ver como su piel se erizaba y sus pupilas se dilataban cuando le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada. Infló pecho y lo escuchó gemir por lo bajo cuando sus abdominales se endurecieron.

Parado frente a Tony, soltó la correa de sus instintos y se inclinó sobre el pequeño, oliendo su cuello. Arrastró la lengua a lo largo de su yugular de camino a su oído y acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y el poste, empezó a frotarse contra su piel.

La respiración del menor dio un rebote cuando jadeó sorprendido, pero él sólo se recreó en lo bien que se sentía tenerlo a su merced, desesperado y excitado por él. Jadeando por su contacto, gimiendo por su cuerpo.

Empujó duramente sus caderas contra el chico y sonrió contra su oído cuando este soltó un débil gemido y le rodeó el cuello con las manos, pegándose más a su cuerpo.

—Te la voy a meter tan adentro —susurró fríamente mientras le sujetaba las caderas y lo alzaba de una vez— Que cuando te la saque —agregó golpeándole duramente la espalda contra el poste, después de que éste enredó las piernas en sus caderas— Sentirás que perdiste un ser querido. —añadió, por último, antes de morder con fuerza su cuello.

Sujetándolo con un sólo brazo, guió su polla dentro de él y lo penetró de un duro golpe, antes de que pudiera refutar sus palabras.

—¡Mierda! —jadeó aferrándose a sus hombros con más fuerza, mientras empezaba a golpearlo sin compasión alguna, dándole justo lo que quería.

Entraba y salía de su interior encantado con sentir el cuerpo rebotar sobre él, disfrutando de cómo su piel se empezaba a volver mucho más resbaladiza cuando una fina capa de sudor la perló completamente, pero lo que más le fascinaba, aquello que intentaba dinamitar su mundo a pedazos, eran sus gemidos. Nunca se cansaría de escucharlos, pequeños insultos y suaves suspiros pidiendo más; el maldito incluso le soltaba algunas pullas mientras se atragantaba con las palabras y las dejaba a medias cuando le faltaba el aire.

Sujetando con firmeza su trasero, arremetió duramente contra él cuando este se cernió dolorosamente a su alrededor y redobló el ritmo al saber que había vuelto a dar con la próstata.

—¿A-Así de fue-fuerte está bien... Bien para ti? —le gruñó al oído aumentando más la fuerza de sus golpes.

— Cu-cuidado te rompas la cad-... Agg, joder, ahí... Sí mierda, abuelo... —gimió retorciéndose sobre él, intentando emular sus movimientos.

Soltando un poco el agarre de su trasero, empezó penetrarlo con fuerza suficiente para escuchar como su piel chocaba una y otra enloquecedora vez contra él, generando ese húmedo, sucio e inconfundible sonido que poco a poco fue quebrado con sus respiraciones cada vez más erráticas y fuertes.

La boca de Tony se apretó contra su cuello y gruñendo enloquecido, arremetió tan duramente contra él, que sentía los dientes rasgarle la piel cuando el chico se sacudía y con más fuerza mordía, sin querer soltarse.

Los gemidos volvieron a subir de volumen y aquella vez ya no pudo contener los suyos. El interior de su mejilla estaba lleno de lastimaduras por intentar contenerse, pero él orgasmo empezó a forjarse duramente en cada una de las células de su cuerpo y con cada nuevo embiste este se expandía amenazando con dejarlo reducido una vez que lo abandonara.

Forzando hasta el hartazgo a su cuerpo, se obligó a agarrar la pequeña cintura con ambas manos —antes de inclinarlo un poco lejos del poste— y perfeccionó él ángulo.

Confiando que no lo dejaría caer, Tony se empezó a impulsar contra él. Empezó a moverse a su ritmo y mientras lo veía, se mordía el labio inferior para mantener los ojos abiertos y no sucumbir ante tan bella y pecaminosa estampa que hacia el niño en ese preciso instante apoyado solo con los hombros en el poste, dónde sus piernas parecían medir kilómetros en torno a su cintura y sus abdominales que se marcaban ligeramente mientras que su polla rebotaba duramente entre sus cuerpos.

Los ojos whisky se abrieron un poco y la velada mirada se clavó en él, finalizando con su resistencia. Alzando un poco las manos, lo aferró con fuerza de la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo listo para dejar de jugar.

Sus piernas empezaron a temblar mientras que Tony le tironeaba el pelo y lo besaba a la carrera, tan o más desesperado que él por una liberación. Deslizó la mano por su cuerpo hasta sujetarle la polla y empezó a masturbarlo con rapidez y determinación.

Cálida, grande y húmeda, palpitaba contra su palma pidiendo a gritos mucha más atención de la que recibía y la imperiosa necesidad de sentirla dentro suyo lo empujó a moverse con más fuerza. No pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que se sentiría sentirlo moverse sobre él. Gimió con fuerza pensando en lo que sería volver a sentir toda esa furia salvaje embestirlo a voluntad y con fuerza. Daba lo mismo si no era tan preciso como antaño, él quería enseñarle a reducirlo, podría enseñarle perfectamente cómo le gustaba, que tan duro y desde que jodido ángulo lograría que se corra en pocos segundos.

Los suaves ojos se clavaron en él corrompidos por la lujuria y aumento un poco más el ritmo de sus caderas, complacido de ver como la rojiza boca se abría para soltar gemidos mudos y empezaba a negar con la cabeza, aferrándose más desesperado a su cuello, saltando sobre él.

—Pe-Peter... —gimió apretando entre sus brazos— me... me... Ya casi —gimió mordiendo su boca con fuerza.

—Vamos Tony, córrete... —gimió cuando empezó a sentir el cálido hormigueo aflojarle las piernas.

El chico se volvió a apoderar de su boca, y mientras sus lenguas se enredaban una contra la otra, Karen lo sobresaltó arrancándole el orgasmo de las manos.

 _—Peter, tienes un minuto_ —dijo la voz de su IA frenándolo en seco, logrando que Tony gimiera frustrado.

 _Joder, que oportuno_ —pensó amargamente.

—¿Karen? —preguntó el menor, alzando el rostro entre molesto y sorprendido.

_—Hola Tony, te extraño. Peter no se mete en tantas travesuras._

Tony ajustó mejor sus piernas en torno a sus caderas y él rodó los ojos sin creerlo, pensaba responderle.

—Gracias linda. Yo también te extrañe, pero F.R.I.D.A.Y tiene unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga.

 _—Yo los míos. Cuarenta segundos_. —le informó.

—¿Por qué cuenta los segundos? —preguntó Tony bajando la voz.

Sin molestarse en explicarle que eso no era necesario, visto que ellas oían todo, miró el techo con pesadez. ¿Qué tenía Odín en su contra, que le arrancaba semejante orgasmo de las putas manos?

—Para que no nos vean el trasero —respondió con un gruñido, patentado la ropa con fuerza hacia al otro lado del gimnasio, descartando la posibilidad de vestirse— ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? —se quejó estudiando todo el lugar con rapidez.

No había muchas opciones para escapar, por no decir ninguna.

_—Quería darles tiempo para... Bueno para que pudieran..._

—Corrernos —finalizó por ella Tony, arrancándole un jadeo por lo bajo cuando se movió sutilmente sobre su cuerpo.

Lanzándole una dura mirada, le dio una sonora nalgada y ambos volvieron a gemir. Tony lo apretó más en su interior y el hambre volvió a aparecer.

 _—Creo que la palabra correcta es eyacular..._ —dijo Karen arrebatándole la atención de Tony de golpe.

—Bueno, si es un modismo, pe-

—La palabra que los dos deberían usar es «Mantén cerrada la boca»—les espetó pensando en algo bastante idiota, pero teniendo en cuenta la escasez del tiempo, única opción que no fuera dejarse pescar infraganti.

 _—Esa es una expresión_ —le respondió Karen, corrigiéndolo divertida.

—Y en tal caso, serían cuatro palabras viejo —le soltó Tony con una sonrisa ladina antes de empujarse suavemente contra él.

—Karen, bloquea la puerta —gruñó empujándolo contra el poste, besándolo furiosamente.

Las manos de Tony le apretaron la cabeza en su dirección y volvió a embestirlo duramente sonriendo al sentir como sus labios se abrían para soltar un gemido.

_—No quiero molestarte... Pero el coronel me anuló, tiene la llave de acceso total, ni F.R.I.D.A.Y. puede bloquearlo._

—¡Joder! —gruñó dándole un último beso a Tony, antes de mirar sobre su hombro hacia la puerta con odio.

 _—Cinco segundos_ —le informó Karen, y para cuando decidió que no había más remedio y aferró bien a Tony entre sus brazos, la puerta se abrió.

—... sí, estoy en eso. —dijo exhalando cansado Rhodes buscando la mirada— Pepper, no escucho gritos o gemidos —agregó con voz temblorosa, asustado con esa segunda opción— Así que deja de darme lata.

 _No mires al techo, no mires al techo, no mires al techo_ —rogaba Peter silenciosamente mientras sentía a Tony removerse sobre él, intentando separarse de su cuerpo.

Le lanzó una dura mirada y moduló un «Cállate» cuando los ojos whisky se fijaron en el ring, a siete metros bajo suyo.

—... bien, media hora lo tengo. —dijo Rhodes estirando el cuello en dirección a la zona de las pesas— Pepper, porque no te arreglas con la conferencia y yo los busco a ellos... —se quejó avanzando lentamente por la estancia.

Apretó con fuerza los labios sintiendo el sudor acumularse en su espalda y cerró con fuerza los ojos, aguantándose las ganas de gritarle a Rhodes que se largará de una buena vez.

Tony seguía removiéndose asustado, pero ese no era el peor problema, tampoco lo era que si Rhodes alzaba la mirada iba a toparse con su trasero en primer plano y las preciosas piernas de Tony clavándose en sus caderas de segundo; quizás tampoco fuera que Tony tenía la espalda pegada al techo y que él lo estaba sosteniendo con las manos y la punta de los pies a él; lo peor, lo realmente malo, la catástrofe allí era que seguía metido hasta la jodida empuñadura en Tony, y el hijo de puta mientras más se removía, más lo estaba descontrolando.

No sabía si retarlo o incitarlo con un gemido para que siguiera. Intentó que el miedo a ser vistos aplacara las ansias de seguir tirándoselo en el maldito techo, pero nada que hacer, estaba muy perdido en ese precioso trasero como para pensar con lógica.

Quizás si su polla no estuviera siendo tan duramente apretada él podría usar su mente y salirse de su interior, pero lo único que hizo fue volver a mecerse, atrayendo la atención de Tony sobre él, y negó suavemente pidiendo clemencia.

Su cuello empezó a picar y su piel se erizó completamente. Sus instintos le gritaban que algo malo iba a pasar y supo que su mentor allá abajo, hablando por celular con la que —desde que perdió a su tía con apenas dieciocho años— quería como una madre, nada tenía que ver con esa sensación.

Los ojos whisky parpadearon una, dos y tres veces antes de fijarse en él con una sonrisa lobuna, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Estaba jodido. Muy jodido. Demasiado jodido.

Tony empezó a moverse y la tortura comenzó.

—Pepper... —exhaló Rhodes con fastidio y él solo se limitó a lanzarle una rápida mirada antes de volver la vista al rostro de Tony.

Estaba demasiado encima suyo como para fuera algo cómodo, pero el chico aun así alzó su rostro y volvió a sonreír profundamente cuando, no sin titubear unos segundos mientras miraba hacia abajo, apoyó las manos en su pecho y se irguió lo más que pudo.

Negó desesperado, pero el suave vaivén empezó y con él su calvario.

—¿Estás segura de que estaban en al gimnasio? —cuestionó Rhodes acercándose más a la zona del ring— Es que no los veo... 

Tony le dio una fuerte estocada y sus dedos se clavaron en el techo, rompiéndolo ligeramente cuando el placer le arqueó la espalda.

Joder estaban locos, mierda más que eso. Rhody estaba a unos jodidos metros, no estaban ni medio vestidos, podían hacer un poco de ruido y los iban a oír...

Jadeó suavemente y embistió en respuesta a Tony cuando todos esos pensamientos juntos lo rompieron. Joder, se lo iba a follar. Ya se disculparía con Rhodes si los pillaba, pero él se lo iba a follar, en el jodido techo sobre la pobre cabeza de su mentor y no importaba lo despreciable que fuera, eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Estirando su propio cuello, sujetó la boca de Tony y empezó a besarlo furiosamente, antes de darle un fuerte golpe con sus caderas. Ese hijo de puta lo había vuelto loco y necesitaba correrse. Mordió lentamente sus labios y siguió empujándose contra él una, dos y tres veces más antes de mandar al carajo a Rhodes con Pepper y de paso a la puta ONU también. Tony siempre hacía esas cosas y se salía con la suya, se negaba a creer que fuera diferente en aquella oportunidad, y a juzgar por el hecho que Rhodes seguía demasiado ajeno a sus asuntos, se permitió creer que podía salir bien para ellos también.

 _Quizás la pornográfica buena suerte de Tony fuera en verdad buena suerte y no trucos adquiridos con la edad_ —pensó besando con más fuerza a Tony.

Tampoco sería esa la primera vez que Rhodes llegaba en el momento menos indicado y veía más de la cuenta, pero en general él tenía buen juicio y se controlaba. Todo era culpa del chico, desde que apareció en su vida, él perdía el norte y se volvía un ser primitivo y de acción; se olvidaba completamente del hombre ligeramente medido que al menos había aprendido a vacilar unos segundos antes de cada decisión.

Tony gimió muy quedamente en sus labios y volvió a embestirlo con cuidado de no hacer nada de ruido. Lo apretó bien contra su pecho y acomodó sus manos para que estas quedaran entre el techo y la espalda del chico; ancló su precioso trasero contra la tibia madera que ahora acariciaba sus manos, y se meció un par de veces en su interior, intentando determinar de qué forma hacían menos ruido.

Tony lo mordió antes de llegar a soltar un gemido y él sonrió satisfecho cuando el calor volvió a consumirlo. Apretando sus caderas contra sí, se movía con más rapidez sin llegar a salirse mucho de su interior. El chico se removió cuando el placer lo empezó a enloquecer y negó fervientemente con la cabeza, avisándole que eso no era una buena idea si pretendía mantenerlo con la boca cerrada.

Rhodes bajo ellos seguía paseando muy concentrado en su llamada para escuchar nada, muy seguro de que él jamás tendría ni una fracción de la vulgaridad que podía tener Tony, y por eso no se esperaba pescarlo haciendo algo así de indebido fuera de su remilgado cuarto.

Muy equivocado estaba si creía que había llegado a follar en cada superficie de la casa, sólo por iniciativa de Tony. Aunque aquello era algo de lo que siempre su novio rezongó, que a él le echaran la culpa de ser un jodido depravado, cuando era cosa suya, sentarse sobre su regazo en plena sala de juntas —un cuarto cubierto de vidrios esfumados que no dejaban demasiado a la imaginación ya que sus dos sombras se distinguían perfectamente— y dejar que se lo follara con el salvajismo que ambos disfrutaban.

—Cierra más las piernas sobre mis caderas —susurró muy bajo sobre el oído de Tony, mientras empezaba a tomar ritmo, asegurándose de dejar una pequeña porción de espacio para no chocar con su cuerpo.

Anormalmente obediente, Tony las apretó más y tuvo empujarle la cabeza contra su cuello, cuando vio que iba a gemir al sentirlo tan adentro desde ese nuevo ángulo.

El calor volvió a acariciar sus músculos mientras apretaba completamente a Tony contra en el techo y movía una y otra vez las caderas clavándose en él; tan profundo como era permitido en esos momentos, que las ganas de soltar un gruñido salvaje le abrían el pecho y le nublaban la mente.

Tony por su parte no estaba mucho mejor, quería gemir con suficiente fuerza para lastimarse las cuerdas vocales. La polla de Peter le golpeaba una y otra vez aquel maldito punto en su interior, destrozándolo y él solo quería más.

Sentía como era abierto y expandido, colmando, lleno y, aun así, era insuficiente. Todo era insuficiente. Quería que Peter lo sujetara de una buena vez y lo follara con tanta fuerza como para romperlo. Quería que lo destrozara y lo volviera a armar. Joder, Tony quería todo de él.

Peter dejó que Tony se moviera un poco por su cuenta al sentir que la creciente necesidad de este empezaba a golpear en su propio pecho. Sus embistes eran erráticos y poco precisos, pero de todos modos lo estaban por poner de rodillas. Aun medio encorvado —por tener el techo contra su espalda—, el chico se las arreglaba para menear ese jodido trasero sobre él con fuerza y a un ritmo desolador. Arqueó su propia espalda, —chocando muy ligeramente con él— y giró la cabeza asustado, cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

Rhodes seguía caminando por allí, recorriendo cada sector del lugar, pero ambos se quedaron petrificados cuando el maldito de Rhody soltó un fuerte resoplido.

El mayor podía saborear el orgasmo, un par de golpes más y ambos lograrían hallar la anhelada paz que sus pobres cuerpos necesitaban. Por la brutal forma en la que Tony le mordía el cuello, estaba claro que el límite estaba ahí esperándolos. Tan cerca que no se enteraba como podía ser Rhodes no los había visto aún.

—Alza más la pierna —gimió después de comprobar que Rhody seguía en su llamada con Pepper, que ahora había pasado a ser más una discusión unilateral por parte de la rubia, sobre vaya a saber uno que tema.

Tony arrastró su pierna por su cuerpo y esa vez cuando se empujó en su interior, el menor soltó un gemido más fuerte.

 _—Coronel Rhodes_ —dijo F.R.I.D.A.Y. sobresaltándolos a los tres.

La voz de IA tapó el quejido que soltó Tony y muy perdido en ese oscuro lugar en el que su mente y buen juicio se hallaban vagando a la deriva, pensó que ese era un buen momento para terminar de aumentar el ritmo y dejarse de idioteces.

Quería sentir como Tony se corría sobre su pecho, manchándolo y marcándolo. Quería sentir como su precioso trasero lo comprimía y como se sentiría cuando lo llenara de su cálido semen.

Oficialmente, Peter Parker había perdido la cabeza y nada quedaba que no fuera la certeza de que ese pequeño cuerpo había logrado dominar cada gramo de su ser.

 _Joder me voy a enloquecer_ —pensó sintiendo el trasero de Tony oprimirlo cuando Rhody y F.R.I.D.AY. empezaron a hablar. _Toda la vida voy a ser un jodido depravado_ —pensó encantado.

 _—Tenemos un invitado inesperado en la sala de prensa._ —continuó la IA ganando tiempo preciado para él, ahora que Tony se aferraba furiosamente a su cuello —clavándole los dientes dolorosamente mientras más chupaba y succionaba— empujando sus caderas una y otra demoledora vez contra sí.

—Espera Pepper —murmuró en el mismo momento en que él se encontró con los ojos de Tony, refulgiendo salvajemente sobre él y fijos en sus labios.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa, estiró ligeramente el cuello y permitió que lo volviera a besar.

—¿Qué problema hay F.R.I.D.A.Y.?

 _—El escáner de seguridad está dando negativo a un pase de prensa_ —explicó antes de alzar un poco más el volumen de su voz, visto que Tony ya no podía evitar soltar algún que otro gemido, a medida que más profundamente lo embestía.

Sonrió con malicia y lamió sus labios antes de juntar aún más sus bocas para amortiguar los ruidos que se le escapaban. De una forma bastante parecida (solo que en la cocina, a la vista de Happy) Tony le enseño el arte de ser muy calladito.

 _—El sujeto se niega a salirse de fila y empezó a armar un escándalo_.— explicó rápidamente la IA de Tony, mientras ellos se besaban desesperados.

Su chico empezó a agitarse más y más sobre él empujándolo al límite. Su cuerpo ya no podía un solo segundo más de aquello, la diversión mermó y las risas habían desaparecido. Quería y necesitaba correrse de una buena vez y ya le valía completamente todo lo que no fuera llenar ese precioso trasero con su esencia.

No podía soltarse para sujetar la polla de Tony (como le hubiera encantado), pero había peores formas de correrse, bien lo sabía. 

Mientras dejaba que toda aquella situación lo empujara cada segundo a una brutal corrida, se imaginaba la sensación de sentir esa preciosa polla temblar bajo su palma, al dejar salir aquella sustancia blanca. Sería demencial, casi podía jurarlo, pero se limitó con ajustar el ángulo por última vez y arremeter furiosamente en él, agradecido de que F.R.I.D.A.Y. estuviera distrayendo del todo a Rhodes.

Al menos su muy jodido y degenerado novio le había enseñado a ser asquerosamente silencioso, incluso si se trataba de follar furiosamente.

—¿Y qué quieres de mí? —preguntó Rhodes reticente.

No le sorprendía que desconfiara un poco de las palabras de la IA, ya que F.R.I.D.A.Y. nunca lo llamaba por esas cosas. Tenían un millón de protocolos que ninguno incluía a War Machine; no a menos que hablaran de un código rojo. Algo que claramente no parecía.

Mientras dejaba su cuello expuesto, para que Tony lo mordiera a gusto y no gimiera, siguió penetrándolo sintiendo la calidez romper y diluir cada una de sus neuronas. Cada pocos segundos le echaba miradas furtivas a Rhody, que se había quedado petrificado en medio de la estancia, mirando un punto perdido frente a él.

Era una jodida suerte que fuera uno de los pocos en no mirar al techo cuando alguna de las IA le hablaba, ya que ese era el impulso natural de casi todos.

 _—Le advertimos al sujeto que alguien iba en camino_ —dijo duramente F.R.I.D.A.Y. arrancándole una sonrisa. Era muy lista— _Pero se rehúsa a parar. No parece entender lo peligroso que es lo que está haciendo_.

—Aja... —murmuró perdido Rhodes sin entender muy bien que significaba eso.

Tony lo mordió con saña y él solo lo empujó más duramente contra la madera lustrada del techo, a un paso de correrse. Joder, todo era tan caliente e indebido. Y la maldita de F.R.I.D.A.Y se metía con él.

 _—Visto que el sujeto no está dispuesto a cooperar, creo que lo mejor es que se vaya de aquí._ —alzó una de sus manos y sujetó a Tony del pelo, guiando su cabeza hasta su oído, deleitándose cuando la lengua del chico empezó a acariciarlo profundamente, mientras reía internamente, por las palabras de F.R.I.D.A.Y.— _No querríamos que la cosa trascendiera. El sujeto parece a punto de colapsar_ —agregó divertida, y no pudo quitarle la razón.

Los dientes de Tony tironeaban su lóbulo y escuchaba como sus pequeños gemidos le humedecían la piel cuando su aliento lo golpeaba. Su pequeño cuerpo seguía moviéndose sobre el suyo, tanto como el pequeño espacio lo permitía, pero con una destreza que lo estaba descomponiendo.

Sabía que no se iba a caer, lo sabía de sobra, pero cuando Tony arrastró una de sus manos a su espalda, y lo arañó a lo largo, dándole un dura embestida, casi metiéndolo completamente en su interior, temió que sus pies y manos los dejaran caer.

 _—Y yo creo que sería un desastre que eso pase con usted aquí._ —culminó F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Estaba tan cerca de correrse, sentía como Tony se movía erráticamente y su cuerpo empezó a temblar sobre el suyo. Él tampoco estaba tan lejos, sentía como el fuego se había extendido por su cuerpo y si escupiera, incluso lo echaría por la boca; pese a todo, una sonrisa tiro de sus labios.

Era una maldita arpía.

Sujetó otra vez el pelo de Tony (agradecido con que este no se percatarse de que los estaba sosteniendo con una sola mano y sus pies) y lamió su oído. Dispuesto a volverlo loco, jadeó muy suavemente contra este, sin dejar de moverse, saboreando su sudor.

—Te juro que me voy a correr así no estés listo. —susurró con un duro gemido, entrando y saliendo de él tan lentamente como su cuerpo le permitió ahora que el silencio reinaba y no era aconsejable hacer nada estúpido.

Podrían tener a F.R.I.D.A.Y velando por ellos, pero la IA no hacía milagros.

Tony no respondió, sólo asintió mirándolo tan abrumado que supo lo que en ese momento se gestaba en su interior. La locura, la necesidad y la desesperación peleando férreamente contra las ansias, el miedo y la cordura. Todas aquellas emociones tirando de él, queriendo dominarlo, queriendo ganar. La locura y el frenesí bailando suavemente al compañía de tus sentidos y tus necesidades. Él lo sabía bien, había perdido esa batalla, ya se había entregado.

—Ya... —dijo lentamente Rhody, aun sonando inseguro— Pepper, tengo algo que solucionar. Manda a Happy por ellos, no sé dónde se... Te llamo luego. —dijo cortando de golpe, luego de un silencio bastante significativo.

Se quedó quieto y pego más a Tony contra el techo, mirando sobre su hombro en dirección a Rhodes repentinamente preocupado. Había descubierto la mentira de F.R.I.D.A.Y.

—¿Dónde es el incidente? —preguntó estudiando detenidamente todo.

 _—Sala de prensa_. —respondió automáticamente la IA.

—Aja... —respondió sin siquiera escucharla.

Lo vio dar un barrido más a la estancia y cuando creyó que al fin iba a irse, vio que su nariz se contraía, antes de arrugar el gesto con asco.

 _Mierda_.

Peter sopesó la idea de lanzarle una telaraña a la cara, si tenía los ojos tapados, no podía verlo, pero sabía que para eso era muy tarde.

De tres zancadas gigantes, gritó incrédulo mientras sacaba el celular. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió con furia, mandando una descarga de tranquilidad a su torrente con esas acciones.

Su mentor, a diferencia de Happy, no encontraba cierto placer personal en meterse con ellos cuando lo atrapaba con los pantalones bajos. Happy, a diferencia de Rhodes que huía despavorido, tenía por costumbre quedarse allí parado, actuando con una normalidad exasperante, mientras terminaban sus asuntos. Obligándolos a quedarse en la posición que estuvieran. Por lo general, Tony terminaba insultándolo para que se fuera de la zona en cuestión, y él enterraba (muerto de vergüenza) la cara en el cuello de su novio.

—¡Retrasa la jodida conferencia! —gritó antes de salir— Van a necesitar un jodido baño. —le explicó a Pepper antes de alejar la cara del celular y meter la cabeza por la puerta nuevamente— ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ USA TU CUARTO, PARKER! —gritó arrancándole una risa silenciosa— ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde están, se escondió! ¡Qué sé yo! ¡Quizás el traje lo vuelve transparente, no se!—volvió a quejarse al celular, cerrando de golpe la puerta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, hizo un poco de fuerza con las piernas y se despegó de la pared. Tony se precipitó sobre su cuerpo como la gravedad ordenaba y lo oyó jadear sorprendido de que no se cayeran, por más que solo fueran las yemas de sus dedos lo que en esos momentos los sostenían.

—¿Co-como diablos...? —jadeó el chico mirando el piso pasmado.

—Hombre araña —le explicó después de sonreír de costado— Lo siento —agregó rápidamente en un susurró contenido.

Antes de que Tony lograra alzarle una ceja, sin entender su disculpa, le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos (mientras el otro los mantenía en su lugar) y empezó a follárselo como el jodido animal que sentía que era.

—¡Mierda, sí! —gimió Tony olvidándose del techo, de los siete metros que los separaban del suelo y por suerte de casi todo lo que no fuera sus cuerpos.

—To-tócate, —le ordenó sintiendo sus piernas temblar cuando el glorioso sonido de su piel golpeando la Tony volvió a llenar el aire a su alrededor— Joder me vengo —gimió empujándose más contra él, aprovechando el peso de su cuerpo, para penetrarlo con más fuerza y profundidad— Mierda Stark, me vengo, córrete de una puta vez. —gimió empujándolo contra su polla, asegurándose de clavarse cuanto les era posible con cada embestida, mientras Tony se aferraba con fuerza para no caerse.

Metiendo la mano como pudo entre ellos, Tony gimió duramente, apretándolo de una temeraria manera cuando sus propios dedos le rodearon la polla y solo necesitaron dos embistes más, para que los dientes de Tony se aferrarán a su cuello con fuerza, su pecho se humedeciera y el trasero del chico se cerniera como una jodida banda de hierro caliente a su alrededor y lo forzara a acabar a la misma vez.

Por unos segundos el aire los suspendió, pero sus pies cayeron firmemente en el suelo (sosteniéndolos con lo justo) mientras ambos se mecían suavemente uno contra el otro, disfrutando del placer agitar su sangre.

Sin ni siquiera contar con un poco de fuerza en el cuerpo para mantenerse erguido, se desplomó en el suelo. Sentado y sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpo contra él, estiro las piernas y sentó a Tony sobre su regazo, abrazándolo; apretándolo tanto a su pecho que casi lo fusionó a su piel.

No es que entendiera como habían llegado al punto en que él había perdido así la cabeza por ese chico, no era mentira, lo amaba. Claro que su recuerdo no iba a morir nunca y ese sordo dolor en su pecho jamás iba a desaparecer. Él perdió a su hombre, pero ese chico... Quizás ese chico fuera la respuesta que tantas veces lo acechó en esos meses. ¿Todo había terminado para él? ¿Lo había perdido todo definitivamente?

Y un demonio, no perdió. Las cartas habían sido mezcladas en contra de su voluntad, pero besando suavemente esa tersa boca, supo que no salió perdiendo, él había ganado esa mano.

La cálida e hinchada boca de Peter seguía besando la de Tony de una forma lenta y sensual, mientras éste trabajaba por encauzar sus pensamientos.

Temía abrir los ojos y despertar de un maravilloso sueño para caer dentro de una terrible pesadilla, pero la constante caricia de las fuertes manos en su espalda lo tranquilizaba diciéndole que aquello era real. Así mismo el dolor en el trasero le informaba que no estaba soñando, ya que ningún sueño podía doler de aquella dulce y bizarra manera.

Claro que sus instintos primaban, él era un hombre de costumbres y la necesidad de cortar con aquel momento lo superó.

—Así qué... ¿Esto entra en categoría de travesuras? —preguntó despectivamente.

Pese a que uso un tono burlón y distante, Peter solo siguió mirándolo fijamente mientras lo besaba una y otra vez en el rostro.

—Vamos viejo —se quejó intentando alejarse cuando se sintió muy intimidado por la intensidad de su mirada.

—Quieto niño —murmuró secamente cerrando las manos en su espalda, impidiéndole cualquier minúsculo movimiento.

Tony no entendía porque, pero su pecho empezó a comprimirse y su respiración se agitó automáticamente. Quería que lo soltara, se sentía ahogado y el pánico empezó a filtrase por su pecho. Algo extraño empezó a crecer en su interior cuando vio como los ojos chocolate no lo soltaban e intentó alejar otra vez.

Se removió lejos de sus manos, pero cada vez que él se alejaba, más lo apretaba Peter y más fuerte lo besaba.

Jadeó mordiendo su boca con fuerza y sintió como sus sienes empezaron a palpitar furiosamente cuando no logro su cometido y en lugar de soltarlo, Peter solo lo abrazó duramente.

El pecho del viejo se pegaba al suyo y las lágrimas de impotencia (por no poder alejarse o entender qué diablos le pasaba) empezaron a nublarle la vista y cerrarle la garganta.

—Tranquilo Tony —susurró fríamente el abuelo flexionando ligeramente sus piernas, acomodándolo mejor sobre su regazo— Estoy aquí —jadeó besándolo lentamente, obligando a su mente a obedecer a ese potente y duro tono— Y no pienso dejar que arruines esto. —le aclaró con un deje de diversión.

La idea sobre que ese comentario debía ser ofensivo lo sacudió, pero Pete había inclinado la cabeza, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca y lo acariciaba con aquella gloriosa lentitud.

—No tengas miedo —agregó guiando lentamente las manos por su espalda

Esa cosa oscura que se había apoderado unos seguidnos de él lentamente lo fue soltando, y con cada nuevo rose de su lengua, el malestar en su pecho se aliviaba y su mente más se perdía en las sensaciones.

Se forzó por respirar con normalidad (toda la que pudiera ahora que el viejo lo empezó a mecerlo lentamente sobre su cuerpo mientras recorría cada parte de su boca) y halló el camino a la tranquilidad, una vez que juntó sus manos en el pelo enrulado y húmedo de Peter.

—Te voy a enseñar a amar Tony —jadeó pesadamente contra su boca, erizándole la piel con su tibio aliento— No estás solo, estoy aquí. —reiteró.

—No necesito ayuda —se quejó indignado, sintiendo como la placentera relajación postorgasmo empezó, finalmente, a adormecerlo.

—Lo haces... —retrucó con una sonrisa— Tienes suerte, soy un buen maestro. —le soltó fanfarrón alejándose un poco de su cara, dejando un cálido beso en la punta de su nariz.

Le rodó los ojos y saltó ligeramente cuando le pellizco duramente el trasero.

—Quita esa cara Stark —lo reprendió juguetonamente— Vamos a las duchas, creo que nuestra conferencia de prensa está esperando por nosotros.

Con un sonoro quejido, se paró dejando que el viejo le diera una mano, ya que su trasero empezaba a matarlo.

Buscó la ropa por todos lados y solo cuando una ligera corriente de aire vibró a su alrededor giró para ver al abuelo lanzarle sus prendas a la cara.

—¿Eres capaz de hacer algo sin usarlas? —preguntó incómodo.

Le molestaba sentirse tan inferior. Iba a tener que construirse uno de esta trajes (para su tamaño) y demostrarle quien mandaba por allí.

—¿Lograr que te corras? —le preguntó ladinamente antes de voltear y empezar a vestirse.

Le soltó un resoplido y mientras se metía en sus pantalones (evitando pensar en las punzadas de dolor que lo empezaron a recorrer ni bien se agacho) notó que la expresión del abuelo decayó cuando creyó que no lo estudiaba más.

Las ganas de preguntar eran fuertes, pero el malestar por saber que algo le ocultaba era peor. Muchas veces vio el rostro de su madre arrugarse de esa misma forma y eso nunca salía bien para él.

Se terminaron de vestir en un silencio que él hallaba incómodo y frustrante, pero el viejo parecía no notarlo o restarle importancia, enervándolo más. Cuando este se paró a su lado, lo miró inclinando la cabeza y le robó un casto beso antes de juntar sus manos, logrando borrar parte de sus pensamientos.

La impresión le permitió que lo arrastrará unos cuantos pasos y le hiciera espacio entre las cuerdas del ring para bajar. Sentía su callosa mano desprender una cálida sensación por su brazo, que poco a poco le acariciaba el pecho y cada segundo lo calmaba más; lástima que el frio silencio seguía estorbándoles y para cuando llegaron a la puerta, estalló harto de aquella mierda.

Su culo era una prueba viviente de su confianza y se merecía un poco de respeto por parte del abuelo. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era corresponderle y no hablaba de que eventualmente él iba a follarse ese condenado trasero, hablaba de que confiara en él y de que iba a ser capaz de entenderlo o acompañarlo llegado al caso.

—¿Vas a decirme que va mal, o tengo que llamar a Banner y para que te obligue a escupirlo? —los ojos chocolate lo miraron sorprendidos y solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros indiferente— Me dijo que lo llame si me das problemas —aclaró sonriendo con suficiencia cuando su mirada se entrecerró suspicazmente— Solo suéltalo —le espetó al darse cuenta que no iba a hablar— ¿Que va mal? ¿No tienes agua caliente en el baño? ¿Te esta por dar un infarto? Te advertí que iba a pasarte cuando me vieras desnudo....

—Es la rueda de prensa —le dijo cortándolo tenso.

—¿Pánico escénico? —aventuró tirando de la puerta para abrirla. 

_Bien al menos estaba hablando_ —pensó más conforme.

—No... Es solo... Pensé que iba a tomarles más tiempo arreglar todo.

Asintió pensativamente y miró su reloj impresionado. Solo les tomo una hora tener todo resuelto y eso era un logro de por sí. No tenía idea que era eso tan genial que podía haber usado la rubia para librar al viejo de todos sus cargos, que teniendo en cuenta lo que leyó en Internet, eran años de mala conducta, descontando lo del bar, que era un desastre para cualquier relacionista público. Tony ni pensó en la destrucción a los Albanos. Aquello era más de lo que cualquiera pudiera tapar.

Mientras caminaban lentamente hacia el cuarto del viejo (algo que no se le escapó y le encantó notarlo) alzó abruptamente la mirada quedándose quieto.

—Son esos papeles, ¿no? —dijo logrando que la espalda frente a él se quedara dura— Eso es lo que te molesta.

Peter se giró lentamente y dudó unos segundos ante de correr la vista sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Supongo que fueron una buena idea —comentó lacónicamente.

—Una mierda de idea —se quejó dando su opinión al respecto.

— Pero útil y efectiva.

Tony rodó los ojos exasperado con esas palabras. Era obvio que le molestaban tanto como lo insultaban esos acuerdos, no entendía porque diablos ahora los defendía.

Por unos segundos se puso en sus zapatos (acción que detestaba) pero no necesitó mucho para dar la respuesta. Se sentía avergonzado y humillado, eso era un hecho, pero por lo que leyó y Karen le mostró, por seguro que lo que estaba carcomiéndolo, era creer que él (el hombre que en algún momento se iba a convertir), lo consideraba poco apto.

Apretó los dientes molesto y se preguntó silenciosamente cómo es que iba a llegar a convertirse en eso que tanto odiaba. ¿Cuantas veces Howard le hizo eso? El malnacido había esperado que no pasara el examen de ingreso al MIT, lo cual demostraba la fe que tenía en sus jodidas capacidades. Y ahora (de grande) él iba a ser igual de hijo de puta que su padre, solo que con el imposible detalle, de que iba a lastimar a un hombre que claramente lo amaba (vaya uno a saber porque retorcidos motivos).

Quizás fuera tarde para que su yo adulto volviera y arreglara esa mierda, pero él sí estaba allí, él podía arreglarlo.

—Peter —dijo duramente, logrando que el viejo dejara de jalar de su brazo incómodo y molesto— Yo nunca haría unos acuerdos así. —vio como el profundo chocolate casi se derretía frente él y se sintió un desgraciado por el hombre que jamás llegaría a ser— Nunca. Eres increíble —dijo sintiendo como esas palabras le abrían la garganta, odiaba expresar sus malditos sentimientos, pero viendo el rostro de Peter, era obvio que ninguna otra cosa iba a dar resultado.

Maldito fuera él y su idiotez.

—Y sé que si yo no hubiera jodido las cosas, jamás te hubieras expuesto de esa forma. No sé qué diablos me pasó de grande, pero esos papeles están mal. Son una idiotez, y así Pepper jure que la finalidad era cuidarte, esa mierda nos vale. Jamás los haría. Hoy fui un idiota —reconoció agriamente— Y por más que me las hubiera podido arreglar, tú me salvaste de vaya uno a saber de qué destino me tenían preparado esos idiotas.

—Tony tu no...

—Dios créeme, sé de lo que hablo. Jamás debió dudar de tus habilidades. Yo... Yo... —corrió la vista juntando fuerza, detestaba aquellas cosas, se le daban muy mal— Puedes ser un idiota, engreído y cobarde...

—Gracias Tony, tu forma de levantarme la moral es impresionante —dijo divertido, pero claramente de mejor humor.

—... pero —continuó sin escucharlo— Yo sé que eres capaz de cualquier cosa. Sé que podrías vivir toda tu vida siendo Spider-Man y no te delatarías. Mierda abuelo, confió en ti. Jamás te haría eso y no debí hacerlo en el fut-

Las palabras murieron contra los labios del viejo cuando este lo besó duramente enredando las manos en su pelo juntando sus rostros.

Abrió la boca y le correspondió al beso dejando que esa maravilla sensación hablara por él. Lo abrazo igual de desesperado y le permitió sentir lo que llevaba dentro. Aquella era una mejor forma de hacerle saber que pasaba por su mente, por lo que se paró en la punta de sus pies (omitiendo otra vez el dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo) y lo devoró con ansias.

Un segundo antes de que su mente empezará a girar a la deriva, Peter se alejó y sonrió ampliamente.

 _Nadie debería tener una sonrisa tan hermosa_ —pensó descompuesto.

—Vamos a bañarnos. —le dijo deslumbrándolo con todos esos dientes blancos.

—¿Eso es una invitación abuelo? —preguntó juguetonamente guiñandole un ojo, al recordar la conversación que habían tenido en el taller, cuando finalmente todo cambió entre ellos.

—Puede ser, Stark —dijo guiñandole uno a su vez— Vamos.

Se dejó arrastrar y observó su trasero mientras subían las escaleras.

 _Tampoco nadie debería tener semejante trasero_ —pensó divertido antes de ser arrastrado con un suave beso al cuarto.

Mientras caminaba sujetando la mano de Tony contra la suya, no pudo evitar que los recuerdos afloraran en su interior.

Los años habían pasado, la sede fue reubicada y demolida unas cinco veces por culpa de los ataques que sufría, pero pese a ese detalle, caminar junto a su chico, en dirección a una conferencia de prensa (ataviado con su viejo traje icónico e inconfundible), a punto de revelarse al mundo, trajo a su mente al recuerdo de cuando a sus quince años Tony intentó convertirlo en un Vengador.

Quizás las situaciones y contextos distaran mucho una de otra, pero en su pecho las emociones eran bastante similares.

Alegría, ansiedad, felicidad, euforia e incredulidad, pero sobre todo, lo que las volvía muy parecidas, era el miedo.

Su pecho se sentía oprimido y el sudor se deslizaba libremente por su espalda. Agradecía que el pobre traje se autosecara, ahorrandole vergüenzas, pero el miedo (como en aquella ocasión) lo tenía mudo.

El miedo a hacer el ridículo, a decepcionarlos con su apariencia, a no ser suficiente para llenar el lugar que ahora le tocaba desempeñar y sobre todo la angustia que generaba la idea de no ser capaz de cuidar de su chico como debía, le hicieron perder ligeramente el buen equilibrio y se chocó sin querer con el brazo de Tony.

Sorprendido, giró la cabeza y vio como el viejo alzaba la mano disculpándose. Rodó los ojos sin creerse que pudiera ser tan idiota y solo le devolvió el empujón.

Casi pudo ver como sus hombros se relajaban y la idea de una buena sesión de relajación lo volvió a golpear y con esa idea en mente una sonrisa pícara bailó en sus labios.

—Sabes viejo, me gustan los hombres en uniformes. —comentó ufano, jalando de su mano— Claro que más me gusta ver cómo me chupan la polla con ellos puestos...

A su costado, el abuelo tembló antes de quedarse quieto, logrando que riera internamente. _Eres mío, cerdo degenerado_ —pensó divertido.

—Pero sabes, en verdad... Viendo lo ajustado que es éste y lo tentador que luces en él... Creo que hasta sería capaz de arrodillarme frente a ti. —giró hasta quedar parado frente a Peter y observó cómo los ojos de su máscara se achicaban un poco— ¿Sabe a látex? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza lleno de curiosidad, viendo como la máscara mostraba de una graciosa forma las expresiones del viejo— ¿Puedo... lamerlo? —preguntó acercándose un paso más— ¿Si lo hago... sentirías el calor de mi lengua en tu polla? —se acercó otro paso, terminando de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, deslizando sus manos en torno a ese amplio pecho, bien torneado y cubierto de aquella suave y cálida tela— Joder, Parker... ¿Usas una tanga bajo esto? —murmuró acercando la boca a su cuello, donde la máscara ligeramente corrida le dejaba ver una minúscula porción de piel— Mejor aún abuelo, ¿Me dejas arrancártela con los dientes? —gimió metiendo la lengua entre la tela, acariciando la suave piel, mientras las manos de Peter se cerraron con fuerza en torno a su cintura y lo levantó unos milímetros del piso

—¡Parker y Stark! —gritó Rhodes, arrancándole un gruñido casi animal al viejo.

Con un puchero triste, le guiñó un ojo y moduló un «más tarde» antes de golpear el interior de su mejilla repetidas veces con la lengua, dejándole en claro al viejo que era lo que estaban dejando para luego y se volteó con una sonrisa inocente.

—Rhody. —saludó inclinando la cabeza— Luces absurdamente estirado con ese uniforme. —agregó con cierta malicia.

—Cierra esa boca niño —le soltó alzando el dedo en su dirección. 

Peter le rodeó la cintura con las manos y lo pegó a su pecho, arrastrando parte de su ácido humor.

A Tony le molestaba mucho que lo interrumpieran, en especial cuando ese maldito le ponía las manos encima. Su trasero iba a estar inutilizable por unos días, pero ahora que lo recordaba, el patán bajo aquel ajustado traje en el baño le había susurrado lo mucho que deseaba que se lo follara contra las puertas del baño...

Él no era quien para decirle que no. Si quería servirse de su cuerpo, no iba a poner quejas, por eso le molesto más aquella interrupción de su amigo.

—Rhody, trátalo bien —lo defendió Peter, y pese a que quisiera vomitar por su idiotez, se limitó a sonreír cínicamente.

—¡Tú maldito asqueroso! —gruñó viéndolos molesto— Ahora si te dejas ver. —murmuró ofuscado.

—No es su culpa que te estés quedando ciego o no alz- ¡Auch! —se quejó cuando sintió los dedos de Parker clavarse en sus costillas— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —gruñó dolorido, sobándose.

—Tú y tu boca son mi problema. —se quejó apretándolo más contra él— ¿Está todo listo?

Rhodes les lanzó una mirada aireada, pero se giró para ver en dirección a la puerta negra que había a unos pocos metros.

Tenía que reconocerle al viejo que toda la estética de aquella zona era increíble. Espacios amplios, con colores fríos y luces suaves. Algún idiota diría que transmitía un aire a hospital, pero el lujo que destilaba el blanquecino mármol que pisaban, los jardines que se veían a través de los inmensos ventanales y los cómodos sillones grises (de cinco, tres y un cuerpo, que habían por allí) con almohadones azul petróleo rodeando una pequeña mesa de hierro forjados con tapa de vidrio, le daban un sentimiento más cálido y hogareño.

Perfectamente pudo imaginarse un grupo de personas, tirados por algunos de los sillones, perdiendo el tiempo mientras la prensa se acomodaba.

Tanto que no le sorprendió encontrar en uno de ellos a Happy (tomando un café y leyendo el diario) cuando su mirada terminó de recorrer la antesala.

—Pepper está furiosa con los dos —dijo dejando el diario en la mesa, antes de pararse.

Sonrió internamente cuando sintió las manos de Parker tensarse en torno a él, como si estuviera esforzándose mentalmente para no ir a ayudarle.

 _Stark, ¿Dónde te metes?, incluso ayuda ancianos a pararse_ —pensó con sorna.

—Happy... Yo... —el cuerpo tras suyo se tensó e incluso su voz sonaba extrañamente dolorida.

—Descuida Peter, esta vez aposté a tu favor. Hace doce años me engañaste —soltó parándose al lado de Rhody— Esta vez, él perdió —agregó con una sonrisa.

Los tres rieron suavemente y él solo cruzó sus brazos molesto. No terminaba de entender que pasaba allí, pero entendía lo suficiente para saber que se burlaban de él.

Las grandes manos le apretaron la cadera antes de girarlo suavemente. Molesto, le alzó la máscara y la inmensa sonrisa de Peter lo golpeó.

Casi con claridad vio el momento donde su mente quedaba reducida a nada al momento en que su pecho se comprimía. Jodida sonrisa, eso no estaba bien, menos bien estaba saber que podía con él.

Carraspeó y lo miró indignado bajando la máscara, intentando (un poco en vano) ocultar aquella maldita tentación.

—No arrugues el gesto Stark, te hace feo —le dijo abrazándolo, pese a que mantenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho, casi aburrido.

—¿Justo por eso tu polla esta dura como una roca? —preguntó y no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia cuando a su espalda los quejidos de los dos adultos se enredaron con la risa de Peter.

Oprimió sus labios uno contra el otro, conteniendo la risa que quería brotar de su pecho, y se replanteó que estaban haciendo con él. No tenía recuerdos de haber reído tanto en... bueno, nunca. Mucho menos recordaba un grupo de adultos que lo dejara salirse con la suya después de esos comentarios que soltaba.

Su madre jamás lo tocó, pero juraría que ella encantada le hubiera lavado la boca con litros de lejía. Odiaba cuando era un maleducado o arrogante (sospechaba que le recordaba demasiado a su padre) y pese a que ponía cuidado de ser todo un caballero inglés en su presencia, cuando Howard atravesaba las puertas, su rebeldía emergía como el sol al alba y los dos terminaban gritándole que se largara de su vista. Howard con hastío, su madre con dolor.

Allí todos ellos, en contraposición, lo miraban animados y divertidos. Solo lo reprendían cuando su lengua traspasaba el límite moral de no lastimar a nadie. Incluso en esos casos, más que reprenderlo, le explicaban (el que fuera) que aquello no debía decirlo porqué todos sabían que no lo pensaba y que si estaba enojado era mejor se los dijera.

El abuelo solía intentar esa técnica con él y en la ducha, mientras lo masturbaba bajo la jodida agua caliente, le arrancó tres o cuatro promesas sobre que iba a decirle que le molestaba, antes de pensar en volver a escapar.

Ni por asomo iba a ceder tan fácilmente o iba a hacerlo solo porque se lo pidió, pero uno no se ponía a discutir cuando estaban apretándose contra tu trasero, mientras te corrías con fuerza.

—To... ¡Stark! —gritó Pepper, única persona que sí logro sobresaltarlo.

Peter, valiente como pocos, lo soltó casi derribando al piso mientras que Rhodes solo sonrió y Happy rodó los ojos en su dirección, dejándole saber que no había peligro real tras ese tono.

No muy convencido, pero dispuesto a no demostrar cobardía —como el viejo obviamente amaba hacer— alzó la vista hasta la rubia. Al verla retrocedió los tres pasos que el temerario hombre araña había dado, y le sujetó con fuerza los brazos, haciendo que estos lo volvieran a rodear.

Lo sintió pelear unos segundos, pero cuando se enderezó, ampliando la sonrisa en dirección a Pepper que lo miraba echando chispas por los ojos, rozó suavemente a Peter, y este se rindió automáticamente.

Sus potentes brazos le rodearon la cintura de una forma que lo hizo forzarse a recordar que hacia eso para molestar a Pepper, no porque se sintiera terriblemente bien.

—¿Qué te dije Stark? —le gruñó señalándolo duramente, mientras cerraba la distancia.

Tras ella, dos hombres con batas blancas pasaron soltando unos rápidos «Buenas tardes», antes de desaparecer con sus ojos fijos en él, con una buena mezcla de orgullo e incredulidad.

—Él me besó —se defendió divertido— Es su culpa. En especial después de que me...

— Ella entendió —dijo Peter tapándole apresuradamente la boca.

—Iba a decir —masculló después de darle un golpe en la mano para que lo soltara— Después de que me pidieras perdón.

— ¡No puedo decirle esto a la prensa! —gruñó caminando hasta ellos.

La furia en sus ojos azules refulgía molesta y sintió como el enojo crecía por dentro. ¿Cuál era el problema con ella? Podía estar con ese maldito si quería, no pensaba lastimarlo y bueno... intentaría hacerlo mejor esa vez. Por lo pronto, no iba a firmar ninguna orden para hacer unos puñeteros acuerdos que el viejo no necesitaba, y no debería ser tan difícil mandarlo de paseo si alguna vez volvía a joderla. No le diría cosas como "me lastimas", le daban asco esas palabras, pero no veía porque no podía gritarle en su cara que estaba siendo un jodido idiota y que iba a necesitar mucho más que un internado para alejarlo.

Peter por su parte si parecía estar arrepentido o mínimamente preocupado, ya que aflojó sutilmente su agarre. Apretando los dientes, le aferró con más fuerza el brazo, y se recargó contra su pecho. Estiró la mano hacia atrás, y dejando una mano en su cadera, empezó a hacer movimientos circulares con el pulgar, intentando que relajara su mente.

Pepper se equivocaba, joder con ella, él era el indicado.

—¿No te dije que lo mantuvieras así? —le soltó molesta y algo decepcionada—. ¿Se supone que hablaré con el presidente de la ONU y le diré que? "Tiene 16, pero le juro que solo es por unos meses".

Peter, mortalmente callado, agachó la cabeza y su furia solo aumentó.

—Prueba con decirle que no es asunto suyo lo que hago en la cama o que si quiere, lo dejo venir a comprobar si es o no consensuado —gruñó sujetando la mano de Peter ente las suyas, determinando y molesto— Pero como asumo que eso está fuera de lugar —agregó antes de que alguno lo pudiera retar— No tienes que decirle a la prensa que está conmigo, podemos aparentar por unos meses.

—¿Tú puedes? —le espetó la rubia parándose junto a su marido, que la miraba algo desencajado, tal como Rhodes—. ¿Crees que podrás no dar un espectáculo ahí afuera y que cuidaras de que nadie sospeche de él. Un solo delito e irá preso. —le explicó como si no tuviera presente ello en su mente— No me parece que entiendas lo que se viene para él. ¿Vas a poder? —lo dijo con tanta desconfianza, que por unos segundos, la duda lo retuvo— Voy a cancelar esto. Terminará preso, eres demasiado inmaduro para entender lo peligrosos que tus caprichos pueden ser para él.

—¡Quieta Pepper! —gruñó aferrando con más fuerza la mano de Peter.

Este con cuidado había girado la mano y ahora sus palmas chocaban, separadas por la tibia tela. Tragó saliva un poco más determinado cuando su tibio calor lo golpeó.

—Yo puedo portarme bien y no ser un problema para él, ¿Bien? —dijo alzando el mentón, clavando en ella sus ojos.

Se mordisqueó un poco el labio inferior, buscando algo de coraje dentro de su pecho, habló con voz firme y segura.

—No voy a dejar que lo metan preso por una estupidez mía. Me voy a... limitar —dijo intentando no decir mentiras, para evitar problemas futuros— a discutir nuestros problemas aquí en la Sede y si... si me enojo con él... —esa era difícil, él no se iba a quedar callado como un idiota— Lo mataré, pero no volveré a huir de esta forma. Ahora —agregó después de ver cómo todos lo miraban con orgullo, menos Pepper, que parecía la reina de la desconfianza— Por qué no dejamos esta idiotez. El viejo parece tener fuerza para poder conmigo, ¿Vamos a seguir discutiendo? Porque creo escuchar que la prensa pregunta por mí.

Pepper le lanzó una dura mirada, antes de caminar muy digna a la puerta negra y desaparecer tras ella.

Soltó el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Se sorprendió cuando por debajo del traje, Peter le dio un beso en el cuello.

—Compórtate —se quejó rodando los ojos, sacudiéndose la certeza de que la sonrisa que tanto le encantaba ver, por seguro estaba adornando la cara del viejo— Después ella me reta a mí.

—Gracias, pero... No tienes que preocuparte por lo que ella dice. Solo se pone un poco sobreprotectora...

—Olvídalo abuelo, me va encantar demostrarle lo malo que fue el arreglo que acaba de hacer. —con una sonrisa misteriosa agregó— Ella deseará que resolviéramos por fuera nuestros problemas. —más confiando se enderezó acomodando su ropa.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más a Peter, Rhody y Happy lo interrumpieron, palmeando su espalda.

Giró juntando aire. No le parecía que ellos fueran a tener tantos inconvenientes con aquello, de hecho apostaría a que estaban a favor, pero peores traiciones había visto la humanidad. Quizás la actitud de la rubia los hubiera hecho recapacitar, o simplemente eran dos cobardes de cuarta como el maldito abuelo a su espalda.

—Estamos aquí —dijo Happy, dándole un rápido, pero fuerte abrazo, mientras pasaba por su lado y se paraba junto a Peter.

Su semblante tembló unos instantes, pero se obligó a controlarlo en cuestión de segundos.

 _Maldita sea, ¿Que tienen esas palabras?_ —pensó apretando los labios molesto. No entendía nada. No entendía porque significaban tanto para él; no entendía porque sentía como si cada vez que las escuchaba, una herida que no sabía tener, se cerraba.

Meneó la cabeza sin entender porque su pecho repentinamente se había apretado y se obligó a sonreír rodando los ojos, fingiendo magistralmente que todos le parecían unos exagerados.

—Pórtate mal Tony —dijo Rhody sorprendiéndolo con una inmensa sonrisa y un tono ligeramente ronco, mientras lo separaba de Peter, para abrazarlo— Tú solo pórtate mal, así llegaste a salvar al mundo. No dejes que te digan lo contrario. —susurró contra su oído— Siempre estuve orgulloso de ti, no hagas que ahora me arrepienta Stark.

Superado y con la garganta oprimida, buscó con la mirada a Peter y le gritó mentalmente que lo rescatara, antes de que esa cosa en su pecho que intentaba escapar por su boca, lograra salir.

—¡Suelta a mi novio, Rhodes! —se quejó Peter salvándolo, mientras corría al moreno con un juguetón golpe en el hombro.

Más relajado, escucho como los hombres los dejaban solos (después de burlarse de Peter) e incómodo se volvió a arreglar la ropa.

—¿Pánico escénico? —le preguntó divertido.

—Sigue soñando abuelo, no es mi primera vez con la prensa —comentó luego de decidir que su apariencia estaba tan bien como podía.

No se veía increíble cómo el viejo, pero sus pantalones ajustados y la camisa blanca se veían bien. Más cuando ignoro al viejo y soltó los primeros dos botones; saco la estúpida camisa de sus pantalones y pasó de los aburridos zapatos que le dejó Pepper. La cintura de la camisa era entallada y realzaba su figura; se puso sus tenis favoritos y agrandó su sonrisa, nada iba a salir mal.

Había visto los ojos del viejo pegarse a su cuello, luego de que se encontraron el pasillo y supo que había dado en el clavo.

—Yo sueño contigo —se carcajeó escondido tras su máscara— Siempre pides más.

—Vaya _señor Parker_ , —murmuró sintiendo un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo— Quien hubiera dicho que un hombre capaz de ponerse esas americanas tan remilgadas, con esos absurdos anteojos, en verdad fuera una máquina del sexo.

—Mucha gente, deberías preguntar —se defendió con una mano en el pecho— Enserio, averigua por ahí. Te sorprendería el historial que...

—Que te den —le espetó para cortarlo, sintiendo los celos golpearlo.

—Vamos Stark, puedes creerme, solo me pones tú y... Bueno, míralo así, sabes de antemano que yo siempre voy a ponerme cachondo contigo, incluso con el paso de los años te pondrás demoledoramente atractivo.

—No lo dudaba —se defendió tranquilizándose un poco.

Carraspeó sacando pecho y forzó su mente a lo que tenía que hacer. Bien podía más adelante preocuparse, no solo por responderle la pulla y asegurarse de que el maldito supiera lo que era intentar jugar con él, sino que ahora iba a dejar de ser un sucio secreto e iba a poder recuperar una vida. Una que llevaba casi un año pausada.

—¡Stark, saca tu trasero al escenario! —le gruñó Pepper abriendo la puerta.

Asintió un poco enojado con ella y antes de que pudiera poner real distancia, la mano de Peter se cerró sobre él.

—Tony... Todo saldrá bien —le dijo suavemente.

Lo contempló unos instantes antes de acercarse a él y arrebatarle la máscara para verle la cara, le quedaba bien y era endemoniadamente sexy, pero necesitaba ver sus ojos.

Necesitaba saber que estaba allí.

Sus rulos volaron en todas direcciones y si no supiera que tenía treinta, juraría que no había traspasado los veinticinco. No era solo su piel perfecta o su imagen aniñada, era la luz que desprendía su mirada, esas cuotas de diversión y picardía que en ella se distinguían.

—El que no tiene que hacer esto, eres tú. No es necesario, no necesito esto. —le dijo lentamente, le encantaba, no lo iba a negar, pero si bien no sabía, se llegaba a ser una idea de todo lo que Peter estaba por perder— Puedo cuidar de mí. Y tú puedes hacerlo desde el anonimato Parker. No tien- —mordió con fuerza la boca del viejo cuando esta se pegó a la suya y asintió conforme cuando este se alejó de él gimiendo dolorido— Deja de callarme —le espetó acomodando su pelo— No necesito que te entregues a la justicia por mí.

— No hago eso Tony, tu... Sé que no te agrada, pero tú me cuidaste y yo... —su voz bajó unas cuantas octavas y enredó una de sus grandes manos en su pelo, tirándolo incomodo— Yo no siento que deba, siento que lo necesito. Necesito cuidar de ti, sé que lo odias pero... —esa vez, él se estiró para besarlo, y el viejo no solo no lo mordió, sino que le correspondió el beso.

Dejó que sus labios se movieran sobre los suyos tomando todo cuanto querían y necesitaban, sin pensar en nada más. Entendía eso, comprendía ese sentimiento.

Con la respiración agitada, puso un paso de distancia y le tendió su máscara, mientras más rápido hicieran aquello, más rápido lograría engatusarlo para que vieran una maldita película.

—Te veo del otro lado —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El viejo solo sintió con la vista clavada en la puerta negra y él suspiro caminando hacia ellas, no había nada que pudiera decirle, era algo que iba a tener que afrontar solo.

Sujeto el frío tirador y empujó levemente la puerta.

Gritos, flashes y un borrón de personas paradas y agitando brazos, celulares y pequeñas radios, fue cuanto pudo ver por unos segundos.

Con el estómago revuelto, amplió su sonrisa y alzó la cabeza. Caminó con su usual arrogancia y no miró fijamente a nadie, solo avanzó hasta el atril donde Pepper lo observaba con una inmensa sobriedad y le guiñó un ojo cuando acomodó la mano sobre su hombro.

Nervioso y agitado, alzó un poco el rostro y los suaves y algo cansados ojos de Pepper le dijeron que todo estaba bien.

Volviendo el rostro al auditorio, pensó que Peter iba a morir de un infarto cuando le tocara salir. Junto un poco de aire y dejó que todos se volvieran más locos esperando sus palabras, ya que la expectativas —a cada instante más elevadas— iban a dejarlos ligeramente agotados. La ansiedad y el éxtasis eran fuertes emociones, pero sostenerlas en el tiempo agotaba y cualquier ayuda era buena.

Su rostro vagó libremente por la sala, y frente a si, detrás de las cámaras vio un pequeño espacio para él.

—Buenas tardes —saludó volviéndose a fijar en los periodistas, ahora que sabía dónde iba a ver la conferencia del viejo.

Peter esperaba gritos y locura generalizada, pero supo en el momento exacto en el que Tony habló, que no iba a ser así. Ya que un silencio mortecino los rodeó.

Sonrió sabiendo que lo que impactaba, era escuchar su tono de voz, quizás aún un poco más agudo que el de costumbre, pero en esencia era el mismo, acompañando de ese pequeño cuerpo.

No está que fuera diminuto, bajo esa camisa se escondía el potencial, pero seguía siendo más bajo que antes, y la falta de músculos se hacía sentir.

No pudo evitar que su pecho se oprimiera y giró instintivamente cuando una mano grande y cálida se cerró en su hombro.

—Tranquilo Parker —le dijo Happy correspondiendo al abrazo que él le dio— Todo va a salir bien, ya verás. La gente quiere a Spider-Man.

Con el pecho apretándose aún más, negó suavemente.

—¿Y si algo le pasa? —susurró sin importarle un carajo la gente— ¿Y si no lo hago bien? ¿Y si lo vuelvo a perder? —preguntó con el miedo agrietando su confianza.

Happy lo soltó y lo miró con una sonrisa triste pero confiada, antes de retroceder un paso y empujarlo a la puerta negra.

— Sabes que eso no es posible, él ya no se quiere alejar y tú no lo vas a descuidar. Así que, deja de buscar la infelicidad y disfruta. Tienes una nueva oportunidad, no la arruines. El chico la joderá lo suficiente como para que te le unas —agregó riendo suavemente.

—No seas malo... Creo que... Dios, sabes, yo dormía temiendo el día que muriera y... Yo sé que ese Tony murió pero...

— No le des vueltas, Peter. Disfruta, ya habrá tiempo para reflexionar y rendir cuentas. Confió en ti, date un poco de mérito.

—Pensé que tú...

—Hijo, ya tendrás mi edad y verás las cosas de otra forma. —le sonrió— Tengo fé en ti, sé que lo harás feliz, sé que lo cuidaras. Hazme el favor de ni darme problemas ¿Si? —lo empujó otro poco— Vamos, no hagas esperar a tu público.

Sonrió ligeramente y lo volvió a abrazar. Una parte de su mente seguía pensando en la charla que tuvieron en el gimnasio, pero por la forma en que sus manos se apoyaron en sus hombros cuando se separaron, tuvo el ligero presentimiento que había sido víctima de uno de los tantos planes que Pepper tan bien gestaba.

Mas resuelto, asintió ajustándose la máscara.

El miedo seguía allí, apretando su pecho, pero la adrenalina fluía libremente por sus venas. Iba a hacerlo. Por Tony, solo por él lo haría, pero una parte era solo por sí mismo. Quería dejar de esconderse, siempre iba a usar la máscara, pero ahora todos sabrían quién era.

Carraspeó y se enderezó, hizo oídos sordos a las pullas que le gritaba Rhodes, desde los sillones, viendo la conferencia de Tony.

No se arriesgaría a verlo en la TV, ya que si así fuera, saldría y lo empotraría contra el atril para follárselo y dejar en claro que semejante preciosidad, era pura y exclusivamente suya.

Sabía que Pepper agradecería que ahorrara el espectáculo, así que solo se quedó allí, con la mano de Happy en su hombro, dándole seguridad.

—¡Ya terminó! —gritó Rhodes a su espalda.

—¡Joder! —gimió demasiado inquieto.

Bien podría hacer mil mortales en ese segundo. Un grito eufórico se clavó en su garganta y el miedo lo puso a sudar, iba a volverse loco.

—¿Tienes en mente que vas a decir? —preguntó Happy sujetando el pomo.

—Para nada —reconoció con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, sorpréndenos. —respondió Happy riendo conforme.

Asintió cuando le abrió la puerta y la familiar escena lo hizo parpadear un poco cuando los flashes lo cargaron.

 _—Fondo de la sala, en medio. Entre las cámaras de canal 7 y el noticiero de las cinco._ —dijo Karen.

No pregunto de quién hablaba.

Caminó lentamente, saludó con la mano y una sonrisa a los fotógrafos —aunque estos no la pudieran ver—. Caminó añorando un poco el verano que se pasó vendiendo sus propias fotos y se paró frente al atril, dejando que el jaleo se calmara un poco.

Acomodó las manos en la plana superficie y jugó en poco con los micrófonos.

— _¿Usaras el distorsionador de voz?_ —le pregunto divertida su IA _._

—Eso es cruel —se quejó sin poder evitar recordar las veces que lo uso, y lo mal que salió.

— _Pero es divertido._

— ¿Para quién? —preguntó saludando a Pepper, que se había parado junto a Tony rodeándolo protectoramente con uno de sus brazos.

Sabía que ella lo cuidaba, nunca le dejó sentir que estaba solo, pero una parte de sí no podía evitar sentirse solo en el mundo, otra —realmente la más grande— sabía que ella siempre iba a estar allí para él.

La rubia asintió, los ojos de Tony se clavaron en los suyos cuando, haciendo uso de ese magistral don que poseían; esa fuerza que hacía que se pudieran encontrar en cualquier lugar o distancia, les dio un momento en el tiempo para verse y darse ánimos. Se enderezó, era hora.

Carraspeó dos veces, antes de lograr que hicieran un breve silencio y mierda que sintió los nervios devorar sus entrañas.

Con la vista fija en Tony, sujetó el borde de su máscara e inspiró una última vez.

Estaba conforme con la vida que había vivido hasta ese día, pero era hora de avanzar. Treinta sonaba una buena edad para madurar. Así fuera solo un poco.

Cientos de recuerdos lo golpearon, y con cuidado de no dejar que la nostalgia pusiera lágrimas en sus ojos, fue retirando lentamente la máscara. Tantas historias, tantas anécdotas, tanto había pasado en esos quince años con Spider-Man escondiéndose, huyendo, algunas veces incluso lastimando a las personas que amaba.

La tristeza se enredó con la euforia y el miedo con la esperanza. Iba a hacerlo bien, no podía fallar.

Cuando estuvo seguro que las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos —poco interesas en obedecer su orden de no caer— se secaron con la tela de su traje, retiró de golpe el trecho final de la máscara y sonrió ladinamente.

—Mi nombre es Peter Parker, y yo... soy Spider-Man. —dijo observando los rostros impactados y en shock, al descubrir que el joven, tranquilo y profesor novio de Tony Stark, no era nada más y nada menos, que uno de los hombres más odiados por la policía de Nueva York— Antes que nada, si me permiten unos segundos... —pidió mirando a la cámara concentrado en lo que un ligero murmullo empezaba a crearse a su alrededor.

Pensó muy bien sus siguientes palabras, iban a ser recordadas para toda la posteridad, no podía salir en esos instantes con algo bobo.

—A mis alumnos del MIT, chicos, mañana de todos modos voy a tomarles ese examen, así que dejen de ver esto y estudien. —sonriendo de costado vio como los reporteros se quedaron pasmados tras esas palabras y automáticamente, en la distancia, vio como Tony meneó la cabeza incrédulo de que usara aquel momento para dar semejante mensaje.

Con una sonrisa más profunda, y mucho mucho (mucho) más relajado, volvió a ver a los cientos de reporteros que lo estudiaban con sus bocas abiertas, en muchos estados de incredulidad

—Ahora... ¿Alguna pregunta?

Los gritos volvieron a alzarse y desde la distancia Tony sonrió profundamente viendo como su abuelo empezaba a responder algunas de las pocas preguntas que se entendían a fuerza de que cinco o más personas gritaban exactamente la misma.

Tenía que reconocer que en la época que sea, con la edad que fuera, era un maldito genio, porque ese hombre que estaba parado allí sonriéndole, se veía comestible; debía reconocer que tenía un excelente gusto y que el rojo y el azul, combinaban muy bien con el oscuro y violáceo moretón que le había dejado en el cuello de ese infeliz.

Había escuchado el gruñido incrédulo que soltó Pepper nada más Peter se sacó la máscara, pero él estaba bastante orgulloso.

Podrían decir que el viejo y él no tenían nada (tal como le obligó la rubia a dejar en claro cuando una reportera preguntó), pero esa linda marca gritaba a todas voces que no estaba solo y de momento, mientras esquivaban las balas de la ONU (como Pepper le recordó) y él cumplía la mayoría de edad, se iba a conformar.

Tenía a su Spider-Man propio para defenderlo y él se iba a convertir en el hombre que quería ser. No por Peter, no por Rhody o por Happy; tampoco por Pepper o la memoria de su madre, por seguro menos hacerlo por Howard que arruinó la mitad de su vida, lo iba a hacer por él.

Solo una cosa le quedó en claro de todos esos meses, la primera vez lo hizo mal, en aquella oportunidad tenía que hacerlo bien.

Clavó los ojos en Peter y sonrió, era una suerte que tuviera un profesor al alcance de la mano.

  
  


**Fin de:**

_Jugando con el Tiempo._


	12. Epílogo

**14 años después.**

—Cassy... —dijo controlando con la mirada a los cincuenta hombres que se hallaban a sus pies disparándole con una muy variada cantidad de municiones— En este momento, tu cerebro me sería de mucha utilidad —murmuró mientras buscaba una brecha en la gran cúpula que protegía la base que les habían ordenado recuperar.

Los gritos eran casi inentendibles desde su posición y es que a más de treinta metros de altura casi nada se entendía con claridad, pero sus rostros crispados y furiosos le daban una pista muy clara de lo que estarían gritándole; más si tenía en cuenta que llevaban un rato intentando bajarlo y él solo los esquivaba con denigrante facilidad.

Sobrevoló la zona esquivando cada tiro en su contra con magistral destreza, ya que las mejoras en su traje lo volvían casi nuevo, pero siempre manteniendo el diseño original. No quería que la gente olvidara quien era, no quería él hacerlo. Le tomó muchos años, pero al final lo entendió: Quizás nunca llegara a ser ese hombre, pero en el fondo de su corazón entendía que era los dos. Era Tony Stark, y eso incluía su pasado y sus dos futuros.

Peter una vez se lo susurró: no somos pasado, no somos futuro, somos el presente. Él discrepó. Era presente; pero de su pasado y futuro dependía que aquella vez lo hiciera bien y considerando donde estaba, donde había llegado, creía que le había ido más que bien. Había sido lo suficientemente idiota para necesitar vivir dos vidas para aprender a hacerlo como correspondía, no tenía intenciones de fracasar. No cuando dos pozos de profundo y tentador chocolate le juraban que podía.

Mientras dejaba que F.R.I.D.A.Y. analizara el campo electromagnético que debía traspasar para llegar al jodido corazón de aquella vieja base, él se concentraba en esquivar balas, destruir algún que otro tanque, incapacitar unos cuantos súper soldados y todo eso mientras cuidaba de que su equipo en el jet nunca fuera el blanco. Sabía que con él en el cielo era imposible que buscaran refuerzos, pero ser precavido no costaba. Era demasiado engreído para ir a una misión acompañado o eso es lo que se esforzó por dejar que el mundo creyera.

Los Vengadores existían, pero dejó muy en claro —de cara al mundo— que estaba sobre ellos y que esas cosas no eran para él. Que su antiguo yo, fuera así de idiota, les daba una buena mentira para vivir y asegurarse la tranquilidad. Cuando sus refuerzos llegaban, muy silenciosamente y se retiraban de esa misma forma, era demasiado tarde para que el equipo de los malos tuviera una sola oportunidad.

Los estúpidos de HYDRA —los malditos responsables de la mierda que le tocaba aguantar esa vez—, no se cansaban de joderles la vida a las personas, era ligeramente admirable. Su padre luchó contra ellos, su yo antiguo también los padeció y ahora él volvía a tener que hacerles frente. Hijos de puta que eran como malditas cucarachas. Se daban mucho crédito comparándose con Hidra de Lerna. Eran putas, molestas, infectas y mugrosas cucarachas capaces de resistir una puta bomba radioactiva.

Cuando se enteraron que los resabios de HYDRA ya no eran más algunos cabos sueltos y que ahora volvían a tener fuerzas —suficientes para armar ese jaleo— en una comunicación el Cap este le explicó que nunca iban a desistir y que mientras ellos (los Vengadores y S.H.I.E.L.D), estuvieron muy ocupados manteniendo a la humanidad a salvo de peligros alienígenas y Asgardianos con problemas familiares, cada miembro de aquella nefasta organización se preocuparía por restablecerse y volver a cimentar lo que alguna vez los puños incansables de Rogers casi destruyeron, como hacían ahora.

Pensar en Rogers le molestaba, a decir verdad no le caía muy bien, pero con el tiempo aprendió a tratarlo. Peter fue fundamental para esto (como siempre, como en todo), claro que enterarse que fue él y el resto de sus " _alguna vez amigos_ " los que le dieron la inmunidad que necesitaba tener, también ayudó a que aceptara cruzar ocasionales palabras con él, lo que con el tiempo desencadenó en un problema mayor. Y aquella dualidad que en su interior surgía en cada charla, era la que le jodía la paciencia. Cada vez que le tocaba hablar con el primer Superhéroe (como decía su maldito padre) terminaba revitalizado y más divertido. Era refrescante hablar con él y muy entretenido hacerle la vida imposible con sus comentarios y chistes. Lástima que si la charla se extendía, le provocaba darle un puñetazo por obstinado y ciego. Le encantaría no tenerle una pizca de simpatía, pero ya no tenía caso luchar contra aquello y al final siquiera podía odiarlo.

Peter decía que era infantil que intentara sostener un odio inmerecido a Steve, teniendo en cuenta que el Cap al fin de cuentas había pagado con creces sus errores y que él debía ser más maduro de lo que alguna vez fue. Claro que Peter no se extendía en sus obligaciones y jamás lo incitó a ser amigo del rubio, solo que entendiera que les era útil y no buscara peleas. Aparte, ese cabron, se moría de celos cuando lo nombraba y le encantaba charlar una vez al mes con ese hijo de puta solo para ver como Parker se dejaba la dignidad intentando no inmutar su rostro al oírlo reír o no romper algo —siempre fallando por cierto— cada que le decía que entendía que era lo que le vio en su momento. Oh sí, Parker rompía una taza, una silla, alguna esquina de la mesa... ¿Cómo podía ser que no notara que si no fuera tan evidente él no intentaría buscarlo siempre por un concepto? Eran verdaderas pocas las veces que des sus discrepancias Tony aprendía algo o miraba de otra forma a un rival, pasó, obvio, pero nada que no pudiera achacarle a una obvia estadística. Por la edad que Steve tenía y esa costumbre suya de pelear en cuanta batalla hubiera a mil kilómetros a la redonda, lo volvían la Wikipedia de los enemigos más práctica y completa que tenían a disposición y ahí terminaba su real interés.

Claro que Parker era un jodido celoso que se desesperaba viéndolo fijamente cuando él interactuaba con Steve y solo por ver como las preciosas clavículas de Peter se marcaban al morder sus propios labios cuando él hablaba entre risas por teléfono con Rogers, hacía que aún lo llamara. Era jodidamente caliente ver a Peter celoso, su viejo era devastador cuando perdía los papeles y por ello no desaprovechaba dichas oportunidades para chupársela en algún despacho olvidado, para recordarle quien era el único capaz de volverlo loco. Ya nadie los reprendía por ser dos asquerosos degenerados y cuando estaban juntos en la base, nadie cometía el error de buscarlos si no estaban a la vista. Sí, Tony se sentía muy orgullo de tener esa asquerosa y libertina fama. Le encantaba ver como Parker se ponía de mil colores cuando alguien los pillaba, más le gustaba sentir como se veía con fuerza por el miedo que lo hicieran.

— _Tony, a tu izquierda_ —le informó F.R.I.D.A.Y. justo cuando un misil voló silenciosamente en su dirección y se obligó a no pensar en la jodida boca de Peter en esos momentos.

 _¡Maldita sea Tony enfócate!_ —se quejó consigo mismo— _Estúpidos nervios._ —gruñó en su mente.

—¡Cassidy, piensa maldita sea! —gruñó sintiendo como era rozado por el proyectil cuando lo tuvo que empujar para que no fuera directo al Jet después de esquivarlo— Que me van a disparar en el culo y tú te las verás con Parker.

—¡Estoy pensando! —masculló ofendida la castaña, presa de los nervios.

Apretó los labios e intentó controlar su temperamento. No tenía sentido apresurarla, su pecho se oprimía por culpa de los mismos nervios que la empujaron a gritarle tan groseramente.

Aquella misión no era como la pintaron; no eran unos pocos hombres en una base vieja y poco armados. Tampoco parecía que se hubieran establecido hace unas pocas horas como les dijeron, no cuando el campo eléctrico que los protegía era tan intenso que algunas hebras azules eran visibles en el impoluto transparente domo. Fue el sensor del jet el que les informó sobre ese campo y nadie en S.H.I.E.L.D parecía saber cómo paso esto, visto que cortaron comunicación con ellos luego de informarles que los refuerzos iban a en camino.

 _Un camino bien largo debe de ser_ —pensó, porque Rumanía no estaba tan lejos como para que aún no hubiera llegado.

—Ese humor Lang... —canturreó intentando sonar despreocupado.

Si dejaba que el engreído del grupo mostrara su debilidad, iban a estar jodidos. Y es que más de la mitad de su equipo cargaba con un mal que pocos entendían: Todos tenían padres que antes ocuparon sus puestos, el listón estaba muy alto y dar la talla para ellos significaba mucho más que hacer que el mundo se sintiera orgulloso, sus propias familias debían hacerlo. Él estaba viviendo por segunda vez esa vida y su antiguo yo era una jodida maravilla para el universo, ser mejor que eso no era poca cosa. Así como para sus compañeros ser mejor que sus padres no era un juego, era más serio y mucho más estresante.

—Así no conseguirás una cita para este sábado. —le soltó divertido, con las dudas aumentando su ritmo cardíaco. Maldita sea, si es que solo entendiera que jodida mierda pasaba allí él no se sentiría tan ansioso como para querer volver a la base de la nueva S.H.I.E.L.D y partirle la boca a alguien— A los hombres no les gustan las respondonas Lang, no digas que no te avisé. —se mofó aferrando con firmeza sus nervios.

Tenía que calmarse. Inspiró hondo y exhalo dos veces despejando su mente. Debía pensar en pasos pequeños y cosas concretas, no podía dejar que su mente intentara escanear la escena global y sus implicaciones si fallaban. No debía pensar tanto; sí tener presente ciertas cosas como que no sabían exactamente de donde salió la máquina que estaba emitiendo esa energía, como que no tenía idea de por qué les habían mentido sobre el problema real en esa base o que ese asqueroso campo inhibía algunas de las funciones básicas de F.R.I.D.A.Y. como sus sensores de escaneo que eran poco precisos por culpa de las ondas que soltaba y por eso corrían casi a ciegas.

Ahora, con esas cosas en mente, no podía permitirse a sí mismo analizar que podía significar cada una, ¿Los guiaron a una trampa? ¿Aquello era más de lo que les habían dicho? ¿Por qué todo olía a mentira? Él no podía fijarse en eso, porque si lo hacía, iba a tomar decisiones apresuradas, guiadas por su pesimismo y paranoia. Algo que todo el mundo ya sabía no era bueno.

Uno de sus mayores errores en el pasado fue ese. Uno que le costó tan caro como lo fue el de perder amigos y una familia. Uno que lo empujó a Peter cierto, pero que, (reconocido por el mismo abuelo) fue un error que le destrozó parte de la vida al dejarlo sin nada más que una pizarra en blanco.

Había escarbado a fondo en su vida para saber que si hubiera confiado más en sus compañeros; si hubiera hablado de sus miedos o si hubiera escuchado cuando le decían que se calme, todo hubiera sido distinto. Le preguntó a Peter si eso no querría decir que nunca se habrían conocido, y el viejo solo meneo la cabeza jurando que ellos estaban unidos por algo más fuerte que el destino y que sus caminos iban a terminar enlazándose. Sacando de lado que ese comentario le reportó una suba en la glucosa, cuando Peter le explicó que una parte de él se rompió inevitablemente tras eso, supo que era un error que no podía volver a cometer.

Hoy eso le traía sin cuidado, si fue culpa suya o la de los otros era algo que no le afectaba (pero si le enseñaba que pensar de más no era bueno para él). Debía concentrarse en las cosas pequeñas, ya habría tiempo para analizar mejor como llegaron allí y que debían hacer después de frenar aquella invasión.

Una falla. Una pequeña falla en ese gigante campo y podría cortar el flujo de fuerza. Caso contrario, de no centrarse y aprender de ese maldito error, esa vez, implicaba perder a Peter y él estaba decidido a tenerlo muchos años a su lado.

Volvió la vista a la cúpula luego de entender que era hora de usar su racional cerebro humano solo en eso.

Las hebras azules se veían claramente golpeándose unas contra otras (recordándole los rayos de una tormenta) y pese a que a la distancia aquel coloso era grande, sentía su fuerza chocar con su traje; y si se acercaba más el reactor en su pecho se calentaba sutilmente. Esa mierda no era fácil de destrozar y por más que giraba a su alrededor buscando una fisura (ya iba por la vuelta número mil en esos diez minutos), su IA no lograba dar con una mínima fractura que la permitiera interrumpir la corriente.

—Bueno... ¿Qué tal, ya tienes un plan? —preguntó lanzándole un az desde los propulsores de las manos, probando otra infructífera vez la intensidad.

Su cuerpo salió disparado y gruñó impotente antes de arremeter furiosamente contra los idiotas en el suelo que aprovecharon su momento de distracción para lanzarle con dos misiles más al mismo tiempo que una lluvia de balas volvía a atacarlo.

 _Bastardos buenos para nada_ —pensó molesto.

—Joder, puta mierda. —gruñón frustrado— ¿Es que nadie tiene un plan? —preguntó impotente con el silencio que le devolvieron sus compañeros— Pichón, ¿Algo que decir? —gruñó apretado los dientes cuando una ráfaga de balas se atravesó en su camino, impactándolo en todas partes. 

_Hijos de puta... ¡La_ _enceré_ _esta mañana!_ —pensó rabioso.

—¿Que mi nombre es Nathaniel? —pregunto el chico por seguro rodando los ojos exasperado con su apodo.

Podía agradecer que no fuera por ahí diciéndole "Gorrión"; "Legolas" lo tenía su padre y si bien era verdad que Nath era bueno con las flechas, el chico era un piloto de temer. Volar cualquier cosa era su habilidad. No era culpa de Tony que a su padre le dijeran ojo de Halcón y que su habilidad lo expusieran a ese apodo, menos que fuera un par de años más joven que él. Todos eran unos mal agradecidos en aspecto. Los apodos eran importantes en un equipo. Él por su parte, no se quejaba en lo absoluto cuando lo llamaban _Marty_ o directamente _McFly_ , hasta se había comprado un _DeLorean_ para que vean lo comprometido que estaba con eso de la unión del equipo.

—Muy bien campeón —le respondió mientras guiaba a los tiradores lejos del jet—, estoy seguro que tu padre está muy orgulloso de que sepas tu nombre... —dijo riendo de los hombres a sus pies que redoblaron esfuerzos por derribarlo, ahora que se les acercaba— Pero dirías que se te ocurrió una forma en la que entrar, ¿Alguna flechita súper poderosa de papi que tengas por ahí metida en el trasero?

—No soy mi padre —le gruñó molesto— Y te dije mil veces que dejes mi trasero tranquilo, por mucho que lo mires con ganas _McFly_ , no me interesa.

—Por favor niño, ¿Viste el trasero de Parker? No tienes chances de ganarle por mi atención.

—Eres un jodido asqueroso —se quejó Cassidy soltando algunas arcadas— Pero tienes razón, ese culo esta de temer —agregó pícara, claramente más distendida que antes con aquel estúpido parloteo— ¿Cuándo nos vas a dejar verlo en vivo?

—Hoy estamos particularmente dispersos —se quejó celoso esquivando un misil que voló en su dirección, sabía que la muy arpía amaba meterse con él.

La mal nacida de su madrastra le había enseñado bien, era una perra cuando quería.

Apretó los dientes subiendo unos metros más y puso su mente a pensar en el aparatejo que tendría que estar transmitiendo semejante potencia para no caer a sus bromas. Cassidy estaba hasta las muelas por Barton bebé, y siempre lo defendía de sus puyas.

Quizás si implantara el _Pulso_ en el piso con suficiente profundidad, cuando este soltara sus hondas de radiofrecuencia también haría que la máquina entrara en conflicto y se la pudiera frenar unos segundos. Solo necesitaba interferir por dos segundos con sus hondas para poder destrozar el campo, no más. Mientras él hacía eso, Nath iba a entrar en la base y volverla a poner bajo el mando de S.H.I.E.L.D fácil y sencillo. Menuda mierda, fácil y sencillo solo era pensarlo, no creía que su pulso lograra parar esa cosa, la fuerza que emitía era imposible.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y agenda, terapia de grupo, estamos teniendo problemas de comunicación...

—Según mis cuentas —dijo una gruesa voz por el intercomunicador, obligándolo a rodar los ojos— El campo es muy fuerte, no podremos abrir una brecha por nuestra cuenta. No a menos que logremos fracturarlo con...

—¡Genial, ahora el único que tiene una idea es el Suplente! —dijo indignado.

Morales le caía mal, no importaba cuantas veces le explicara Peter que en realidad era un chico increíble— No hay nadie capaz de pens-

—¡Cierra la boca Stark! —le gritaron Cassy y Nath con fuerza suficiente para aturdirlo.

Por unos segundos se tambaleó en el aire y solo porqué F.R.I.D.A.Y. tenía el control de respaldo logró que no lo derribara una bazuca.

—¡Joder! —gruñó sintiendo sus pulsaciones subir. Peter lo mataría si fallaba, otra vez, por estar peleando con el novato— No griten maldita sea, estoy esquivando balas aquí.

Cassy y Nath no dijeron nada, y supo que nadie le iba a pedir perdón. No se lo había ganado.

El mundo lo clamaba, era uno de los mejores súper héroes del puto universo. Sus peleas, pese a tener treinta, eran tan épicas que su viejo yo había quedado en el olvido, pero seguía siendo pésimo trabajando en equipo cuando Morales aparecía. No era falta de confianza, sabía que lo salvaría y lo había hecho —varias veces para su disgusto personal— pero... No le era fácil cerrar la boca y no meterse con él. Saber qué lugar ocupaba en el equipo, o mejor dicho el que en un futuro —más cercano del que le agradaba pensar— iba a ostentar lo enfermaba.

—Morales, dime que tienes en mente —gruñó aceptando que los planes que venían a su mente, muy probablemente, la central los aborreciera y en verdad quería hacerlo bien.

Tenía que aceptar la realidad y dejar de perder el tiempo odiando sin sentido al chico. No era su culpa que Peter lo estuviera entrenando para dejarle su manto; no era culpa del chico que el viejo estuviera cansado y se quisiera retirar; no era su culpa que él se sintiera traicionado de solo de pensar en eso.

Había estudiado a fondo su vida (la de su otro Yo), leyó sobre quien fue y acosó a Peter hasta que le extrajo hasta el último recuerdo útil sobre él. Tuvo que dejarle a todo el mundo muy claro que aquello no era por celos, solo intentaba aprender sobre sí mismo.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo bien si no sabía cuáles fueron sus errores? Creía que los había eliminado uno a uno, dejando una nueva lista de errores a su paso, pero esperaba de corazón que esa nueva lista no fuera tan desagradable como la anterior.

Lamentablemente, su arrogancia y el miedo a fallar, lo volvían un mal compañero para el chico. Morales ni siquiera le caía mal, era divertido y muy predispuesto, pese a su terquedad y juventud. Su corta edad lo volvía imprudente y muchas veces estúpido —algo con lo que él podía sentirse hasta identificado, más si pensaba en sus primeros años como Iron Man—, pero era el profundo respeto que mostraba por Peter (al cual había salvado de casi morir) y del cual aprendía todo cuanto podía, lo que lo volvía desagradable para su persona.

Peter intentó hasta el cansancio que entendiera que aquello que transformó a Miles en un superhéroe fue un error como el que él mismo vivió a sus quince y que no lo había elegido como si lo eligió él una vez que volvió en el tiempo; pero que ese no era motivo suficiente para no darle una oportunidad en el equipo. Además, el chico intentó seguir el camino que Peter le marco como el más útil, cuando sus poderes le fueron dados. Tony sabía que él no hizo eso, no los primeros años como un imprudente y celoso idiota que fue. Le tomó unos cuantos años de duro y firme entrenamiento con Rhodes aceptar que era el hombre que era y que el que fue no era para nada algo de lo que sentirse avergonzado. No le daba puntos saber que Morales, como el mismo maldito de Peter, aceptó mucho más rápidamente su nuevo lugar en el mundo.

Tony era un ser que cometía errores con la facilidad que respiraba y no podía solo odiar que Morales no fuera tan idiota como él mismo fue a sus dieciocho, cuando casi le arrebatan el traje por ser un imprudente incapaz de aceptar una puñetera crítica.

No era eso, él sabía perfectamente que no era el desprecio inmediato que mostró Miles por ser un superhéroe lo que fomentaba la mala espina que tenía contra el chico, sino el saber que Peter pensaba alejarse era lo que lo ponía susceptible y se desquitaba con el mocoso, que, en definitiva, ni siquiera era el responsable. Tony le reconocía —con dientes apretados— que luego de unas cuantas charlas el chico hubiera recapacitado y aceptara la guía de Peter.

Apretando los labios, viendo el caos a sus pies, teniendo en cuenta todas esas armas que estaban listas para matarlos a todos y continuar vaya uno a saber con qué desastroso plan, tuvo en claro que ese era uno de _esos_ momentos donde debía definir si era o no distinto en verdad. O se volvía a comportar como el hombre que terminó enfermo y soportando una terrible enfermedad solo porque no confió lo suficiente en nadie o demostraba que era otro hombre, uno capaz de usar su cabeza y dejar de lado sus miedos. Le habían dado esa misión, a todos ellos, y no podía dar la nota demostrado que no podía con ella.

—Morales, ¿Qué decías? —reiteró apuntando directamente en dirección a los dos tanques que desde el piso intentaban derribarlo.

—Por el golpe que le diste a la cúpula, digo que vamos a necesitar el equivalente a 100 MV, para abrirla por unos dos segundos.

—Bien, pues, niños ¿alguno tiene el número del tío Thor a mano? —pregunto incrédulo al escuchar ese número.

Él no convocaba rayos por amor a lo sagrado, ¿Cómo pretendían que lo lograra?Casi podría patearle la cara a su supervisor. _"Misión fácil. Recuperen una base de S.H.I.E.L.D que fue tomada"_ Cabrón hijo de puta. Fácil con el martillo de Thor.

A todos les costaba aceptar que los Vengadores originales se habían retirado y el team hijos había ocupado su lugar. Menos entendían que ellos aún tenían mucho en que trabajar para mejorar su rendimiento "moral".

Nath fue entrenado por su macabra tía y su propio padre y era el mejor piloto del mundo, pero aún era joven y demasiado temperamental. Aun así, el chico era rudo y la palabra miedo pocas veces entraba en su diccionario, era inteligente y frío. A cada uno de ellos les confiaría a ciegas la misión de sacarle información a algún infeliz, pero pese a todo, era el que más sentía la presión de hacerlo bien. Su padre y su madrina eran parte del escuadrón original. Nath cargaba con mucho en su espalda en cada misión ya que no había forma de meterle en la cabeza que una vez que dejara de pensar en ser mejor, lograría serlo.

Cassy, hija de un ladrón, criada a medias por un policía se debatía demasiado entre el bien y el mal, —algo que él adoraba, ya que muchas veces su amiga no tenía miedo de usar artilugios patentados por los Lang como poco apropiados en algunas misiones—, su madrastra había hecho de ella una excelente luchadora, así como con la ayuda de Pym que le habían dejado a cargo el traje de Ant Man, pero por desgracia, ella pensaba todo demasiado. Era inteligente de sobra para actuar sin pensar y que saliera bien. No se daba cuenta que para su mente trabajar era tan natural que ya no se percataba de que todas las variables habían sido resultas y solo llegaba a retener el fragmento que valía la pena: la mejor opción.

Morales... No entendía ni de donde lo sacó Peter, pero no iba a desconfiar del criterio de su novio.

Tras el espeso silencio que los rodeó, mientras él subía y baja por los cielos, esquivando bombas y torpedos (siendo víctima de la sorpresa al ver semejante arsenal), alejándolos del invisible jet, Nath habló oprimiendo sus nervios en bromas.

—No, pero podemos lanzarte a ti contra el muro y ver qué sucede. —dijo el maldito de Nath.

—Será como el cuatro de julio; fuegos artificiales y barbacoa —se rio Cassy, pero él solo se llamó al silencio.

Mientras en el interior del Jet las bromas sobre como él moriría carbonizado empezaron volverse un zumbido lejano en sus oídos, una idea fue cobrando forma en su mente. Desconectándose de la línea del equipo, sopesó sus opciones.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿Puedes darme una ubicación aproximada de donde está el aparato que emite la fuerza?

— _Las ondas de calor la ubican en la segunda planta, aproximadamente en medio de la habitación._

Por su visor vio unas diez figuras dentro de la base y una mancha roja, más borrosa, justo en medio de la segunda planta.

Para ser una persona era muy pequeña y por más que uno de los chicos mutantes que tanto amaba capturar Hydra podría ser el responsable, una corazonada le decía que no era un niño secuestrado, sino un aparato capaz de emitir semejante calor.

—Muéstrame los planos de la base y calcula cuanta energía podemos generar con el protocolo _last scream._

— _Peter no aprobaría es-_

—Creí que después de catorce años, ya habíamos establecido que él no manda sobre mis decisiones. —soltó furioso.

Tenía que ser una broma que intentara soltarle eso en semejante momento.

— _Era una advertencia_ —le espetó ofendida desplegando el mapa de la base en su visor.

Ligeras gotas de sudor le perlaron la frente mientras pensaba como lograr llegar rápidamente a la segunda planta sin muchas complicaciones. Mientras los números y los planes bailaban en su mente, la voz de su IA lo sobresalto justo cuándo un temerario y estúpido plan tomaba cuerpo.

— _La explosión generaría la potencia necesaria_ —le dijo corroborando sus cuentas— _Pero solo por dos segundos. Es una opción poco viable._

—No... Es perfecta. Conéctame con ellos.

Apretó los dientes y se obligó a confiar en Shuri. La mejor amiga de Peter era un encanto y desde que la conoció las mejoras en su traje no conocieron techo. Su reactor logró dejarla muda de la impresión y solo le dio consejos para mejorarlo después de que él llorara por ellos.

Era lo más parecido que alguna vez tuvo a una tía y agradeció de corazón que no quisiera hacerle nada a sus inventos por considerarlos perfectos, pero él no era idiota, sabía que ella tenía al menos mil mejoras en mente.

Cada verano que pasó junto a Peter en Wakanda —luego de que este se asegurara de que Steve y Barnes se iban en alguna misión— le dejó en claro que la morena era uno de los cerebros más brillantes del mundo y quería aprender de ella cuanto fuera posible.

Claro que Shuri jamás había estado del todo consciente sobre lo que en verdad le ayudaba a hacer. Creía cada mentira que supo decirle y por más que Peter le advirtió que olía sus planes, para cuando el viejo creyó dar con la respuesta, interpretó bien su papel y se dejó atrapar. Eran un par de ilusos.

Sus secretos eran suyos. Ya había visto que pasó cada vez que le dejó ver al mundo sus proyectos y no pensó repetir la experiencia de dejar que cualquier tecnología que fuera capaz de desarrollar cayera en manos ajenas. Nadie lo culpaba al cien por ciento de los desastres que creó su otro yo, pero solo necesito leer lo que sus inventos hicieron para saber que era el único responsable.

— _Conectando_ —le dijo F.R.I.D.A.Y. mostrándole una visión del equipo dentro del Jet.

Nath estaba pilotando la nave mientas que Cassy miraba en todas direcciones embutida en su traje, lista para entrar en acción de un segundo al otro. Morales se hallaba tirado de cualquier manera en su asiento, pero no se atrevió a confundir su expresión de aburrimiento con desinterés. Sabía que el adolescente añoraba la presencia de Peter.

 _Todos lo hacemos_ —pensó sintiendo las náuseas golpearlo. Si eso salía mal...

—Niños dejen de jugar. —dijo luego de aclararse la garganta— Nath, intenta no mirar el culo de Cassy cada que se da vuelta —agregó divertido viendo como el castaño se ponía bordó.

— Tú intenta dejar de ponerte celoso cada vez que Peter habla con Miles. —le soltó ácidamente Cassy y él abrió la boca desconcertado.

—Cassy, estas cada día más insufrible. —le espetó agriamente arrugado el gesto ofuscado por ser agarrado con la guardia baja.

—Si Cassy, nadie te dice a ti que no te pongas celosa cuando Nath habla con la nieta de Ross.

Cassidy giró la cabeza indignada (ahora era ella la que no se la vio venir) e insultó por lo bajo a Morales, con algo que sonó a « _Suplente estúpido_ » y él solo sonrió internamente.

—Tengo un plan —informó alzándose unos metros en el cielo, para terminar de alejarse de los soldados de Hydra para evitar estar en su rango de visión.

—Abórdalo de una vez —masculló Nath con fingida indiferencia mirando de reojo a su amiga.

Definitivamente esos dos debían dejar de jugar y darse ese revolcón que anhelaban. Ya quería imaginarse cuál de sus padres sería peor. Scott era divertido y no solía tomarse nada enserio, nada que no fuera Cassy.

—Mi traje puede, por dos segundos, generar la potencia necesaria. —informó.

—Vaya ventana de tiempo —le dijo cínicamente Cassy y él no cayó esa vez.

Peter odiaba como se metían unos con otros, sabía que el anterior team no era tan ácido, pero ellos eran diferentes y que se jodiera el anterior, sabían cuando parar y eso era lo único importante.

—Suficiente linda. —le dijo con firmeza y la castaña automáticamente cuadró los hombros enderezándose.

La hora de jugar había pasado, tenían que trabajar.

—Como decía —siguió sabiendo que todos ahora le prestaban máxima atención— Dos segundos no suenan bien, pero nos basta. Nath, ponlo en automático y ve a las puertas de embarque, cuando veas mi señal, pon una flecha en ese arco y apunta directamente a mi cabeza. —todos contuvieron ligeramente el aire sin interrumpirlo. Pese a la distancia, sentía como los nervios de todos se incrementaban, también los suyos lo hacían— Cassy, te quiero sobre esa flecha.

—¿Quieres que me meta en tu cerebro? —preguntó insegura y con desconfianza.

—De hecho, te quiero en la ventana de la segunda planta. F.R.I.D.AY. pon las imágenes.

Todo el equipo se agrupó frente a la gran mesa en el centro y un holograma de la base empezó a brillar.

—Diez hombres en la primer planta custodian todos los accesos —les explicó viendo como estudiaban el plano y como las diez figuras rojas aparecían en la imagen, caminando de un lado al otro— Podríamos con ellos si entramos todos juntos, pero algo huele mal aquí y esa máquina que tienen me preocupa más que los cincuenta que están disparando en los alrededores. —en la imagen tridimensional (seguía amando esa cosa) aparecieron los hombres que nombró con sus variadas armas— Cuando yo este por abrir la brecha, Nath tu dispara apuntando a mi cabeza, cuando el campo tiemble esos dos segundos Cassidy, salta hasta esa ventana y destrúyela.

Su amiga asintió sujetando el holograma para ampliar la imagen de la ventana y estudiarla atentamente. Pausó unos segundos, sabedor de que el silencio le iba a hacer de ayuda mientras sacaba sus propias cuentas.

Su corazón daba martillazos furiosos contra su pecho y se abstuvo de pensar en que era un plan tan simplista que la lista de cosas a salir mal podría ser apabullante. Se sacudió el miedo y se obligó a confiar en ese plan. La verdad era que los refuerzos no llegaban y le desesperaba saber que poseían algo capaz de generar esa potencia. No se atrevía con ir mucho más allá y pensar en que cosas podrían hacer con esa potencia, pero las palabras agujero negro o puentes cuánticos lo golpeaba con jodida insistencia como para omitirlas.

—Bien —dijo aclarándose la garganta cuando un sudor frío le subió por la espalda ante su último pensamiento.

No sería ese el primer intento de emular su viaje en el tiempo y ya todos sabían que eso siempre terminaba mal.

—Obviamente les tomará unos pocos segundos llegar a ti, pero tendrás tiempo para incrustarle una de las lindas flechas de Barton con el pulso en ella. —ambos chicos se miraron, y como si no se murieran el uno por el otro desde hace años, solo asintieron con profesionalismo reconociéndose como compañeros en batalla.

La jodida directora de S.H.I.E.L.D. podía irse al demonio, él estaba muy orgulloso de su equipo.

—Morales —dijo obligándose a ser maduro— Tú me cubres la espalda —explicó— No dejes que te vean, ya lo sabes. Aún es muy pronto para ver un segundo Spider-Man y me interesa mucho más que de momento piensen que vuelvo a estar solo —el moreno asintió sin prestarle mucha atención, mirando fijamente el holograma. No se molestó en reprenderlo y volvió su atención a Nath, que se removía incómodo con sus órdenes— Pichón, cuando sueltes esa flecha vuelve aquí y mete este malnacido jet hasta la empuñadura en ese edificio. —dijo con una oscura sonrisa.

—Creía que la idea era tomar la base. —le dijo con una mueca divertida en el rostro— Tú hablas de destruirla.

—No veo la diferencia. —respondió con altivez y Cassy se rio con ellos dos.

—¿Cómo sobrevivirás a la explosión? —preguntó Morales atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros al punto menos importante.

—Tu tranquilo lo tengo bajo control.

—Pensé que el protocolo _Last Scream_ estaba fuera de discusión. Me lo dijo Peter cuando me explicó las funciones de los trajes. —agregó alzando el rostro para ver directamente a la pantalla principal de la nave, donde su rostro era visible—No puedo usarlo a menos que esté listo para morir en una pelea.

Cassy y Nath miraron boquiabiertos a Miles, ya que obviamente no habían pensado cómo iba a lograr juntar toda esa energía.

Las aletas de su nariz temblaban mientras intentaba controlar su molestia. La pregunta era válida y muy astuta, no podía negarle eso o reprenderlo por usar el cerebro.

—No voy a...

—Cancela el plan F.R.I.D.A.Y —sentenció tajante Cassy— No me hagas perder el tiempo Stark, no vas a explotar con tu traje para generar esa brecha. Se acabó, pensaremos en otra cosa que pueda generar esa fuerza.

—Si apagamos los sistemas de la nave, y solo dejo el soporte vital, nuestros propulsores deberían generar una fuerza de...

—No será suficiente —dijo cortante— No voy a morir en esto, tengo un novio en casa que jura que voy a estar para cenar y tengo un puñetero anillo que entregarle a ese cabrón. No me pasará nada. —agregó con fastidio, tenía un serio asunto que tratar esa noche con Peter, no iba a morir en una misión de mierda— ¿Queda claro?

—Mierda. —jadeó Nath

—Doble mierda —musitó Cassy.

—Bueno... yo solo espero que no sea esta la única propuesta que escuchará Peter. —se quejó con aun mucha renuencia— Nos matará a todos si te mueres.

—Créeme niño, no lo haré.

¿Desde cuándo era un maldito suicida en cualquier caso?

Jamás haría tal cosa, le daba asco solo pensar en la debilidad que eso implicaba. Quizás necesitabas ser valiente para quitarte la vida, pero ese era un tipo de valentía que detestaba. Él daría todo por su equipo y por eso creo lo que llamó su _Último Grito_.

Si le tocaba morir en una pelea, lo iba a hacer a lo grande, por lo alto. Todo el mundo iba a escuchar su último adiós. La explosión de sus armas pequeñas conjunto con su traje eran tan impotentes, que inclinaría la batalla en cuestión. Quizás tuvieras que sacrificarte para que otros ganen, pero de ahí a inmolarse... Había dos pueblos de distancia. Dos que no tenía intenciones visitar.

Había otras formas para quebrar una brecha en el campo, él podría ir por refuerzos, era verdad que destruyó todos sus trajes salvando el que traía puesto, pero junto con DUM-E en el taller tenía un mini ejército de robots listos para responder a su llamado. Tardaría, pero llegaría. Lástima que en su cabeza la palabra tiempo molestaba.

Algo olía mal por allí, los refuerzos que les prometieron no llegaban, la situación allí distaba mucho de lo que se suponía debían hallar y nadie ponía en duda la capacidad de Hydra por reagruparse. Él allí era un imán para los enemigos y en especial cuando se daban cuenta que no podían con él.

—Ese protocolo lo creaste para ser usado cuando ya no queda esperanza en una batalla —le soltó mordazmente Cassy— Todos lo llevamos y sabemos que es capaz de hacer. No vas a usarlo para abrirnos paso a través de esa cúpula Tony. No está en discusión.

—No intento ser un jodido mártir, Lang —dijo duramente con la voz firme y segura— Estoy lejos de esa mierda. Yo traigo la victoria no putos cadáveres, así que, si digo que lo tengo bajo control Nathaniel, es porque lo tengo. ¿Correcto, Morales?

Sus tres compañeros se mantuvieron en silencio y por más que veía como la vena de a Cassy estaba por explotar de furia y frustración, la castaña solo asintió secamente.

—Arrastrare tus pedazos hasta Peter. —le soltó antes de caminar al área de embarque, llena de dignidad y silencioso odio.

—Morales, prepárate. Nath, ve con ella.

—Tony...

—Olvida lo que tu padre y tu tía te dijeron de mi Nathaniel, no soy ese hombre. No me interesa serlo.

Su amigo asintió antes de ajustar el arco y salir tras Cassidy.

—Tengo un zumbido en la cabeza Stark —le aviso el chico mientras se bajaba la máscara— Desde que nos subimos al jet siento que algo en nuestras órdenes no están bien.

—Si... Yo también. Terminemos aquí y ya veré lo demás.

—¿Peter? —le preguntó escondiendo bien su temor al hablar.

—¿Honestamente? —masculló furioso— Más les vale a todos que bien y en la Universidad. No querría ser ellos si esto fue una trampa. _Last Scream_ no es mi único truco —gruñó por lo bajo, sintiendo las dos esclavas que le aferraban los antebrazos quemar contra su piel.

Miles asintió resuelto y él se obligó a dejar atrás que la sensación de que algo no estaba bien. Algo olía mal con esa misión, sus huesos se lo gritaban. La ansiedad de verificar que Peter estuviera tranquilo y en la Universidad era inmensa, pero le tocaba confiar en que Karen contactaría con él si las cosas iban mal.

Peter era más que capaz de cuidarse solo, mucho mejor de lo que él con su humano cuerpo podría, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por asegurarse de que nadie se lo arrebatara. Peter era lo mejor que le pasó en la vida y estaba más que dispuesto a en pujar todos los límites para asegurarse de poder devolverle todos esos años de cuidado y protección.

Peter lo ayudo y le permitió vivir. Lo cuidó y lo guío desde las sombras. Veló públicamente por él y jamás se dio por vencido. Ni siquiera lo hizo cuando él dejó de merecerlo.

No iba a fallarle, iba a terminar aquella misión e iba a ir a buscarlo; se aseguraría que todo esté en orden y luego hablaría sobre cierto asunto... Tenía una pregunta que esperaba por ser echa y no iba a dejar pasar un solo día más.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y. terminemos la fiesta, prepara el pulso, un mínimo de cinco metros de profundidad va a necesitar. No quiero sorpresas.

— _Hecho._

Empezó a sobrevolar la cúpula mientras que de sus hombros las pequeñas balas salían disparadas y se enterraban rápidamente en la tierra.

Su pecho empezó a sentirse oprimido y se obligó a mantener la calma. Sabía lo que hacía, confiaba en el trabajo de Shuri, confiaba en el suyo, nada tenía por qué salir mal.

Los gritos volvieron a alzarse más claramente ahora que los disparos habían cesado y supo que era su momento.

—Nena, controla mi ritmo cardíaco y no dejes que mi oxigenación en sangre suba drásticamente.

— _Peter nos va a matar_ —se lamentó su IA casi con pesadez.

—Vamos nena, lo probaste hasta el cansancio... Sabes que no moriré. —se quejó sintiendo su confianza disminuir.

Cuando tu IA no tiene esperanzas, debes temer por tu propio bien.

— _No con niveles tan altos de adrenalina._ —lo contradijo obstinadamente— _Tus niveles de epinefrina están dos puntos por encima del máximo que probamos en las pruebas, nunca tratamos el uso del virus en estas condiciones. —_ marcó claramente preocupada.

—Un poco de fe nena, un poco de fe. —murmuró obligándose a no sucumbir a sus miedos.

— _No es una cuestión de fe, te puede dar un shock. Un infarto Tony_.

Apretó los labios y se tomó unos segundos para meditar si estaba tomando la mejor decisión. Morir allí en verdad no era su plan.

—Tony —jadeo Nath arrancándolo de sus pensamientos bruscamente con su voz cargada de preocupación— ¡Tony mierda el pulso no funcionó!

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó con estupor agachado la mirada, solo para constatar con incredulidad que las armas volvían a estar activas— ¡No es posible! —gruñó furioso

—Son armas modificadas Stark... —susurró quedamente Cassy— ¿Por qué los activos de Hydra tienen nuestras armas?

Furioso y cada segundo más preocupado supo que tenía que hacer. Debía confiar en su trabajo. Él no iba a morir de un jodido infarto, pero iba a matar al mal nacido que los mandó a esa misión.

—Nuevo plan. —dijo con resolución soltando las mini bombas en su traje, obligando a los soldados a retroceder hasta acercarse más a la cúpula— Morales, toca a todos cuanto puedas. No sé quiénes son, pero los quiero llenos de ese jodido veneno ni bien toques el piso. Nath no apuntes a la torre, baja tan pronto como sueltes esa flecha y líquida todo lo que se entromete en tu mira, F.R.I.D.A.Y. manejará la nave. Lang destroza esa máquina, así te tengas que meterte en sus circuitos, lo que sea que la haga funcionar, destrózalo. ¿Correcto?

—Sí —respondieron los tres al unísono y él solo asintió conforme.

Desconectándose del equipo, se obligó a no dejar que el miedo se colara bajo sus defensas. Él tenía la solución en la mano. Él había creado una solución de emergencia. S.H.I.E.L.D no era el único con secretos. Los suyo se escondían en su ADN.

Había aprendido que la mayoría de sus errores se iniciaban cuando quería cambiar el mundo. Cada vez que intentaba hacer un planeta mejor, uno que se pudiera cuidar a sí mismo, las cosas se iban al jodido diablo.

Al parecer era su errático comportamiento y su obstinada determinación de ver al mundo evolucionar, era lo que le impedían ver una obviedad y era que la única vez que no intentó cambiar al mundo y se cambió a sí mismo, había sido la única vez que no hubo fallos.

Toda inteligencia artificial o robótica que dejaba sola por ahí al final traía consecuencias desastrosas mientras que cada vez que trabajó en sus Marks, en mejorarse para una pelea, las cosas no iban tan mal.

Los traidores nunca faltaban, bien lo sabía él, que aprendió a la fuerza a no confiarle jamás a nadie ningún proyecto, visto que su compañero de la Universidad le robó todo y ahora era el maldito traficante más grande del planeta.

Por idiotas como ese, había estudiado mucho más a fondo su vida y sus proyectos ¿Qué esconder de los ojos ajenos? Y ahí lo vio, allí encontró la respuesta que tanto buscaba.

Trabajo sin descansó, estudió y llevó muchos experimentos a cabo. Le tomó años perfeccionar la fórmula y desde hacía un año convivía con ese virus en su interior. Ningún incidente, incluso sus muestras de sangre daban negativo a cualquier tipo de enfermedad.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y, activa al Extremis —murmuro alzándose más en el cielo.

— _Suerte, jefe_ —le dijo sin más quejas.

Sabía que no iba a desistir. Seguía siendo un maldito obstinado.

—La suerte la necesitan los principiantes nena, yo creo la mía. Vamos, pon mis pulsaciones en el visor y por lo que más quieras, no dejes que me dé un jodido infarto.

Sin responderle, su IA abrió un contador en su visor y mientras sus parpados se cerraban, fue siguiendo la cuenta mentalmente, alejándose más y más del piso.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_Más me vale ser así de inteligente o será este un pésimo momento para comprobar lo evidente_ —pensó lleno de náuseas.

_7_

_6_

_5_

_Joder, Peter va a arrancarme la cabeza si se equivocó en esto y logró matarme en el último segundo_ —pensó cuando las esclavas en sus brazos empezaban a quemar su piel.

_3_

_2_

Cerró los ojos cuando el dolor lo azotó.

Apretó los labios con fuerza para contener el grito que le surgió cuando un centenar de agujas se clavaron en su brazo izquierdo, bajo la esclava.

El sudor empezó a agolparse en su cuerpo y mientras se lanzó contra la cúpula de energía, sintió como sus células mutaban.

La piel se le endureció y sintió como su corazón cuadriplicaba la marcha en tan solo un segundo. Vio en el visor como sus pulsaciones se dispararon y se esforzó por no dejar que el pánico lo inundara. Pensó por un instante en Peter, atrayendo así algo de cordura y sensatez a su cabeza mientras su vista se agudizaba y sus pupilas se dilataban.

Si se reflejara en un espejo, vería en sus ojos que la plata fundida le devolvería una mirada letal y siniestra ahora que el suave marrón había desaparecido. El aire empezó a atorarse en su garganta y las lágrimas le nublaron la vista cuando el contador de su pecho subió un poco más.

— _Tony, tienes que calmarte, tu corazón va a colapsar._ —dijo su IA realmente preocupada por él y aquella incongruencia lo estabilizó un poco.

Había logrado darle sentimientos a sus IA, las había vuelto tan humanas que una vez incluso escuchó a F.R.I.D.A.Y. casi llorar.

Había sido su culpa, probó anticipadamente Extremis y casi se logra matar. Tuvo una falla cardíaca y pese a que F.R.I.D.A.Y lo reanimó, y cuando le soltó el reto de su vida, juraría que su voz se había quebrado un par de veces.

Karen siempre se reía y era demasiado humana para el bien de todos, pero ella le pertenecía al ser más humano que alguna vez conoció, tenía lógica. Peter podía ser un hombre hecho y derecho de cuarenta y cuatro años, pero en el fondo era el que más añoraba el cariño de sus allegados. Perder a Happy lo había cambiado y por eso se esforzó por convertir a su IA en más que programas. Le dio una mejor amiga de verdad. Incluso él sabía que no era lo mismo, pero Peter se merecía cualquier cosa que él pudiera darle.

Así nació Extremis. Cuando entendió que Peter se quería retirar, decidió que era hora de hacer algo. Era hora de mejorar. Ya no podía seguir comportándose como un adolescente, debía madurar y ser todo lo que su novio necesitaba para llevar acabo el sueño de su vida, entregarse de lleno a la Universidad y a él.

Apretó los dientes y parpadeó viendo como la cúpula se acercaba rápidamente. Gruñó liberando un poco de su miedo y sintió como el fuego se esparcía por su interior.

Gimió esforzándose por recuperar el control de su cuerpo, con la determinada idea de ser eso que Peter siempre le dijo que era: un jodido y genial héroe.

Manipuló el calor con la mente, se obligó a controlar aquel poder que empezó a gestarse en su interior y, evitado que se le saliera de control, se obligó a dejar de pensar en que haría si el Extremis fallaba. No iba a fracasar, él lo creo. Él manipuló ese virus y lo domo.

Allí donde su otro yo falló, allí donde todos fallaron, el obtuvo su victoria y no iba a permitirse lo contrario.

Liberando su mente se entregó al virus y dejó que este despertara en que interior.

—Activa el _LastScream_ —jadeó duramente, manteniendo a raya la descontrolada adrenalina que empezó a enturbiar su mente.

Sentía un pinchazo de hiperactividad y se forzó en recordar que no debía dejarse seducir la por la inmortalidad que prometía ese jodido virus. Podía morir, nadie estaba exento, debía encontrar su norte.

— _Protocolo activado, toda la energía del reactor se acumula. Tiempo de explosión cinco segundos._

Asintió secamente sintiendo como las náuseas aparecían y un ligero mareo lo desestabilizaba por unos segundos. Su garganta de secó y su cuerpo se enervó cuando la energía y la fuerza aumentaron en su interior.

Le picaba y quemaba la piel bajo la esclava mientras el antídoto para activar al virus en su interior terminaba de ingresar en su sistema. Como si de veneno se tratara, sentía el recorrido que hacía cada gota que ingresaba en su cuerpo y las consecuencias de este.

Sus piernas dieron un ligero tirón cuando los músculos empezaron a incinerarse y alejó de su mente la desesperante sensación de estar por entrar en combustión espontánea, para concentrarse en su jodida misión.

 _Peter_ —pensó, ordenando duramente sus pensamientos. Alejó la burbuja del poder y la ansiedad de su mente y halló el camino a la cordura, aferrándose con fuerza a la jodida mirada chocolate que siempre le robó el aire. Se obligó a doblegar sus instintos y sacó del pozo a su cordura. Lo peor que te hacia Extremis era aquello, susurrarle a tu mente hasta perderla en el saber de qué eras una jodida máquina indestructible, con fuerza de sobra para hacer lo que quisieras, con las capacidades que imaginaras.

Era un virus inteligente, sabía cómo reducir tu mente si no estás lo suficientemente centrado, pero sus neuronas (así como sus instintos) tenían dueño con nombre propio, y pasará lo que pasará, la locura que lo poseía cuando pensaba en Peter, siempre le ganaba a cualquier ataque de demencia que le diera.

—Conéctame al equipó —jedeó forzando al oxígeno a atravesar su garganta.

Rápidamente sus pulmones se llenarán de aire hirviendo y para cuando dejó de toser la línea fue abierta.

—Nath, carga esa flecha. Cuando choque la quiero en el aire. —dijo viendo como la cúpula se acercaba a él rápidamente.

—Ya te tengo en la mira. Stark... ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó en un susurro preocupado.

—No tengo idea —admitió sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo se volvía una máquina letal y casi indestructible— ¿Peter? —preguntó desconectándose unos segundos del equipo.

No quería que todos supieran que temía por la vida de su novio, no quería darles un motivo más para desconcentrarse. Una vez que todo estuviera en orden, en el mismo instante que ellos hubieran vuelto a poner bajo su mando aquella base, iría a casa y buscaría a su jodido viejo e iba a obligarlo a escuchar lo que había pasado allí.

— _Karen dice que no hay nada extraño en su zona_ —informó F.R.I.D.A.Y. prestamente, enseñándole mapa del MIT y el puntito que representaba Peter en la gran infraestructura— _Los refuerzos están listos en cualquier caso._

—Terminemos con esto. —masculló furioso.

Cerró brevemente los ojos y apuró su marcha.

Los segundos se escaparon de su control y antes de lo que hubiera creído, sintió como su cuerpo era sacudido y se volvía llamas

Apretó los dientes escuchando como los gritos de sus compañeros empezaron a inundar sus oídos y la calmada voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y. le susurraba cuanto quedaba en pie de su traje.

La fuerza eléctrica lo recorrió repentinamente, forzándolo a retorcerse de dolor y el grito furioso que soltó Nath le informó que su amigo ya había bajado a la batalla.

Sosteniendo la suya propia contra el calor y las violentas sacudidas de las que era víctima, bajo el estruendo que resonaba sobre su cabeza, oyó el calmado murmullo de F.R.I.D.A.Y.

— _Treinta por ciento_ —informó su IA— _Arritmia, ligera y estable. No te pierdas Tony._ —agregó antes de retirarse.

Asintió en silencio y fue volviéndose poco a poco consciente de su nuevo cuerpo y como ese tibio hormigueo se cerraba con fuerza oprimiéndole el corazón.

Con un rugido furioso —en el que se aseguró de esconder sus temores—, abrió los ojos y vio cómo su traje terminaba de implosionar. Su cuerpo se golpeaba una y otra vez contra los costados del traje y pese a que el dolor ascendía por todo su cuerpo, sentía que no era tan grave, desesperante sí, pero no tan doloroso.

Otra violenta sacudida lo expulsó del traje y mientras el gélido aire le cortaba el rostro, pensó en su armadura con tristeza y nostalgia. A los diecisiete logró hacérsela y lo había acompañado en tantos momentos que verla morir de aquella forma llenaba de dolor su corazón.

—¡Te tengo Stark! —gritó alguien por su inter y sonrió al reconocer el familiar jalón de una telaraña en su pie.

Sin perder tiempo en explicarle nada, alejándose del dolor, se concentró en su nuevo traje y se visualizó con él puesto.

Escuchó complacido como el silencio reinó a su alrededor cuando saliendo de sus mismos poros, rasgando una superficial capa de piel, un nuevo traje empezó cubrirlo.

Desde su pecho, poco a poco el duro y frío material fue reptando por su cuerpo hasta dejarlo al resguardo de una armadura tan imponente como impresionante. Completamente orgulloso de su logro gritó victorioso y cuando el casco se cerró sobre su rostro, se alzó más en el aire, volando tan alto como pudiera

—¡Yo quiero uno de esos! —se quejó Nath antes de hacer explotar algo.

— Sácate un doctorado en nanobiotecnología—gimió intentando no rascarse la piel donde el traje terminaba de rodearlo.

Era indoloro, pero picaba como la mierda. Sintiendo como dentro de su mente todo se volvía un ligero caos de dicha y poder, siguió subiendo con la vista fija en ellas ligeras estrellas que empezaban a aparecer en el firmamento. Lo había logrado. Lo había hecho. Domó una tecnología que nadie había conseguido conquistar, y esa vez, lo hizo bien.

— _¿Jefe?_ —consultó F.R.I.D.A.Y. casi extasiada ahora que todo su cuerpo volvía a estar cubierto de su potente armadura.

—Vamos nena, pon algo de música —dijo frenando de golpe, una vez que la emoción lo liberó unos segundos— La fiesta espera por nosotros —susurró con la firme creencia de que era un jodido Dios en ese momento.

Haciéndole caso, se encontró a si mismo descendiendo por el cielo al pesado ritmo de AC/DC y con una fiera sonrisa frenó donde antes se hallaba la cúpula y apuntó con sus manos extendidas a los activos que aún quedaban en pie, luego que Morales y Nath los redujeran.

—¿Entonces, cual de ustedes quiere bailar conmigo? —preguntó divertido.

Nath rio por lo bajo cuando uno a uno los soldados fueron tirando sus armas al escuchar el siniestro ruido que hacían sus propulsores al cargar energía y desplegar más armas de las que se podían enumerar.

Su nueva armadura era el sueño húmedo de cualquier ser humano y la peor de las pesadillas de los chicos que tenían especial cariño por portarse mal. De nuevo, manteniendo parte del diseño original, el brillante material se veía majestuoso ahora que el cálido sol desaparecía tras las montañas, dándole un aspecto tan temible lleno de armas, que si alguien se hubiera meado del susto no le extrañaría en lo más mínimo.

—¿Cassidy? —preguntó afinando la vista en una de las ventanas destrozadas de la segunda planta, por donde su amiga debía estar.

—Algo muy raro pasa aquí —murmuró la chica, arrancándolo de su triunfo personal.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como las armas levitaban los pies de Nath, y supo que Morales trabajaba silenciosamente. En verdad tenía que dejarlo en paz, los idiotas frente a ellos casi gemían asustados cuando sus preciosas y grandes armas se movían supuestamente por su cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con los nervios a flor de piel una vez que su distraída mente recordó donde estaban y por qué se hallaban allí.

Una vez que logró enjuiciar su mente, se dio cuenta de un hecho que se le había escapado por el subidón de probar aquella armadura en una misión de verdad, y no en la soledad de su taller: todo había sido más fácil de lo que esperó.

Nadie les había disparado, al menos no recordaba escuchar en sus oídos el fuerte y aturdido ruido de las armas. Quizás se habían impresionado por la explosión de su traje, incluso pudo no haber oído la pelea por eso mismo; pero lanzándole una mirada fugaz a Nath, pudo verificar sus sospechas. Su amigo estaba igual que cuando salió de la nave y eso, no tenía lógica. El único cambio que apreciaba en él era que (como todo por aquel lugar) se hallaba un poco sucio por culpa del polvo que levantó su explosión. Su remilgado rodete se hallaba bastante desordenado, y algunas hebras de su pelo se habían soltado, pero nada que indicara una pelea de verdad.

Viendo los diez hombres que quedaban de pie, notó que ninguno de ellos había puesto resistencia y eso no era lo normal. Los activos de Hydra peleaban hasta la muerte, el concepto de rendición no entraba en su entrenamiento. Les hacían un lavaje digno de admirar, ya quisiera cualquier religión del mundo lograr ese nivel de obediencia y abnegación; ellos peleaban hasta morir. « _HAIL HYDRA_ » bien podría traducirse a un " _HYDRA o morir_ ", pero (ilógicamente) esos activos había lanzado lejos sus armas una vez que él y su nueva armadura demostraron de lo que era capaz.

No es que no se sintiera muy orgulloso y no pensara que su despliegue de grandeza podría poner a llorar a cualquier ser humano, pero el caso con los soldados de esa tropa de psicóticos era que ellos habían perdido su humanidad. Nada de lo que alguna vez amaron importaba y daban su vida a un propósito: Hydra soberana al precio que fuera.

—La máquina se apagó. —murmuró suavemente Cassy, claramente concentrada en lo que sus ojos veían, sin enterarse de sus divagaciones— Después de que colisionaste, cuando entre solo... se apagó.

— ¿La fundió? —preguntó incrédulo Miles.

No perdió tiempo en sentirse ofendido por su falta de confianza, ya que él también lo encontraba dudoso.

—No... Se apagó, no hay olor a quemado, sus circuitos parecen estar en perfecto estado —murmuró cada vez más desconcertada— Y de todos modos la fuerza de la detonación no podría llegar a ella.   
—¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? —gruñó Nath cargando el arco, apuntando directamente al que parecía ser el líder de aquella tropa, perdiendo la paciencia.

El hombre endureció el gesto y mantuvo la vista fija en un punto sobre la cabeza de su amigo, manteniendo un obstinado silencio.

Vaciló unos segundos y se esforzó por entender que podía significar eso. ¿Por qué apagarla? La única opción que acudía a su mente era que aquello debía ser una especie de " _trampa_ ", los habían arrastrado allí con el único propósito de distraerlos, por eso cuando vieron que el tiempo se les acababa, apagaban todo y se iban a ir. No era demasiado lógico o entendible para él, pero no se le ocurría una mejor opción.

Nadie se atrevería a dudar de que él fuera a hallar la forma de destruir aquel campo de fuerza. La tecnología era lo suyo. Sus reactores eran famosos en el mundo, los viejos y feos generadores había muerto en el mismo momento que salió del MIT y se empeñó en volver la energía autosustentable un hecho y no un mito. Tenía la soberanía sobre la energía. Sabía manipularla a voluntad. Ese campo solo fue difícil y lo llevó a ese extremo por dos razones, estaba ansioso por volver con Peter y él en verdad solo quería una excusa válida para usar Extremis, un año era mucho tiempo aguantándose y ese fue tan buen momento que no pudo resistirse.

— _Tony..._ —lo llamo una voz dejándolo en blanco, parando abruptamente sus pensamientos y el desenfrenado ritmo de su corazón.

Desestabilizándose en el aire, sintió como si de un golpe le arrebataran el aire y todo su cuerpo se congeló por unos tormentosos segundos. Miró desesperado en todas direcciones, sin ser consciente que la rota y quebrada voz de Peter, provenía de su intercomunicador y no del piso a sus pies.

 _—Tony ven_ —reiteró el viejo con un susurró que se interrumpió al final, cuando su voz se cortó rota y desesperada.

Sintiendo como cada una de sus células empezaron a hervir bajo el vigor de su furia, alejándolo del letargo en el que el terror lo había metido, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contener el grito furioso que se abría paso por su garganta, jurando una venganza dolorosa y cruel al responsable de sacar semejante lamento de la voz de su novio.

Iba a matarlos a todos. A todo el mundo. Nadie se hallaba a salvo, no en ese instante, en que su mente se sumergió en las tinieblas de la locura y el desahucie.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —gritó descendiendo a la tierra tan rápido que por un segundo todo fue un borrón.

Frenó justo frente al mal nacido que había dado un paso al frente, marcándose como el líder de ese grupo de zombies. Todos eran muertos caminando, cada uno de ellos olía a morgue, porque no iba a dejar a uno solo en pie una vez que supiera donde estaba Peter.

Zamarreó con fuerza al sujeto, pero éste (sin importar la fuerza que usara) se mantuvo firmemente mirando en dirección al firmamento, por donde el sol se escondía.

La necesidad de matarlo lo recorrió con tanta fuerza que casi escuchó una voz en su cabeza que le susurraba que lo hiciera, que siempre iba a poder encontrar a Peter, podría mover hasta la última roca de ese apestoso planeta para dar con él, no necesitaba que ese hijo de puta hablara. Podría matarlo y que no significara nada, pero no debía, no podía.

Aferró con dolorosa determinación sus más bajos instintos, y se impuso a sí mismo a pensar con claridad sus siguientes movimientos. Cerró los ojos y los abrió automáticamente cuando a su mente un Peter destrozado y herido vino con asquerosa rapidez.

—¡¿Dónde?! —estalló furioso alzando la mano con una de sus armas activada quitándose el casco.

El hombre corrió unos segundos la mirada y vio como sus pupilas se dilataban al contemplar el vulgar cañón con el que lo apuntaba. Sintió como el pecho del sujeto empezó a subir y bajar rápidamente al ser consciente del peligro que corría en esos instantes y desplegando una sonrisa enloquecida, se acercó un paso hasta casi pegar sus rostros.

—Sientes miedo, ¿no? —preguntó susurrando quedamente, como si se tratara de un juego— Este bebé te va a arrancarte la cabeza de cuajo, pero lamentablemente para ti, eso no es algo positivo amigo. —canturreó cargando el arma, dejando que el siseo de energía cargara el aire a su alrededor— Te dolerá, no será lo suficientemente rápido como para que tus nervios no lo registren. —se acercó un poco más y habló directamente a su oído con la voz ronca y enloquecida por el temor— La diseñe para que tu lindo sistema nervioso logre sentir el impacto de mi furia. Desearas en verdad morir una vez que esto queme capa a capa de tu piel, rasgando lentamente los músculos hasta destrozar cada célula viva de tu cuerpo —jadeó pesadamente antes de alejarse para volver a mirarlo de frente.

El pobre idiota tuvo la mala idea de verlo firmemente a los ojos y cuando sintió que estos refulgieron llenos de fuego, lo vio palidecer de verdad. Sonrió siniestramente y empujó el calor que contenía por su cuerpo, guiándolo lentamente hasta su cabeza. Cuando su piel empezó e emitir un color brillante y tibio abrió sutilmente la boca, y que el fuego acariciara su garganta. El hijo de puta quiso retroceder un paso, pero afirmó el agarre de su mano y lo empujó más cerca de él.

—Dime dónde está —gruñó por lo bajo pegándolo a su rostro cuando el miedo inundó sus pupilas, dilatándolas.

El activo de Hydra pasó saliva preocupado y corrió su mirada para ver a su izquierda, donde sus compañeros se hallaban parados mirando en otra dirección.

Miles, desobedeciendo sus órdenes, se hallaba parado junto a Nath, apuntando con sus manos a un grupo de soldados. Su amigo había sacado tres flechas y todas estaban en posición para liquidar a otros tantos, mientras que, desde la ventana, Cassy apuntaba a los restantes con dos armas.

—Voy a preguntártelo por última vez basura —murmuró por lo bajo intentando cortar su furia para poder pensar donde diablos podían tener a Peter— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi condenado y futuro prometido?

La escoria le lanzó una mirada un poco divertida y cuando estaba por dispararle a su asquerosa sonrisa, harto de él, F.R.I.D.A.Y. lo sobresaltó.

— _Está en la Universidad_ —le dijo mostrándole una de las cámaras del Campus, desde donde podía apreciar la imagen distorsionada de la ventana del despacho del viejo.

Achicó los ojos y vio una figura parada frente al escritorio, con las manos apoyadas en este.

No necesitó verlo bien para saber que era su viejo, conocía su cuerpo de sobra. Este se hallaba sentado en el escritorio, y movía las manos igual que hacía cuando gesticulaba al hablar.

Notaba que se removía pero no llegaba a ver si estaba peleando con alguien o qué demonios hacía, desde ese ángulo no llegaba a apreciar si había otra persona en su despacho o si estaba viendo algo en la pantalla que tenía allí. Parpadeó odiando las malditas cámaras de mierda que no le habían permitido reemplazar al no creer que fuera necesario y se conformó con notar que de momento estaba bien. Abruptamente Peter se congeló y el hormigueo en su cuello se pronunció cuando unos segundos después la imagen le dejó de ser útil al cerrarse las persianas abruptamente.

Sin pensar mucho en sus actos, concentrado en lo que sus ojos habían logrado captar, volvió a sentir como su casco le cubría el rostro y su puño se hundió con fuerza en la cara del bastardo que aún lo miraba divertido.

No iba a desperdiciar ni un solo segundo con ese mierdecilla, debía ir por Peter.

—Controlen esto —dijo antes de activar los propulsores y elevarse en el aire con dirección al MIT. 

No prestó atención a lo que sus amigos dijeron u hicieron, solo sabía que debía llegar a Peter, nada más tenía lugar en su mente.

Sobrevolando el lugar, notó por primera vez la destrucción que había creado. La zona boscosa que rodeaba la base había quedado como un pobre bosque deforestado tras su explosión y unas cuantas de las rocas de las montañas aledañas se habían venido abajo. Un poco impresionado notó lo resistente que era en esos instantes, no había sentido el impacto en su propio cuerpo y supo que el Extremis era el único responsable. Jamás hubiera sobrevivido de otra forma, algo que él así había planeado.

No es como si la sede no hubiera quedado prácticamente inutilizable, ninguna de sus ventanas se sostenía en pie y muchos techos se habían derrumbado destrozando áreas enteras a su paso. El polvo y la gravilla cubrían todo y vio que no había manchas de sangre por ningún lado.

No entendía que pasaba, pero su mente barajaba mil opciones distintas, una más siniestra que la otra y ahora que debía sumarle a esa bizarra ecuación el murmullo claramente desesperado de Peter _menos_ sentido tenía todo.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y. conéctate a Karen. —pidió elevándose más en el cielo, desesperado por controlar sus tumultuosos pensamientos, donde no podía dejar de sentir que su abuelo lo necesitaba terriblemente y no estaba ahí para ayudarlo.

— _No puedo, me tiene bloqueada_ —dijo con un resoplido exasperado— _Solo pude acceder a sus signos vitales._

—Maldito infeliz... —apretó los dientes y se obligó a no dejar que su mente siguiera cayendo por aquél camino destructivo.

Peter tenía que estar bien. El GPS de su reloj lo seguía situando en la Universidad y la cámara (aun prendida en una esquina de su visor) mostraba que el viejo no estaba teniendo grandes problemas, ya que la imagen seguía mostrando la ventana y nada parecía estar viniéndose abajo.

— Muéstrame. —pidió molesto con tener tan poco.

Debía haber puesto las jodidas cámaras en ese despacho, no lo había hecho solo por respeto a la privacidad de Peter, pero eso era historia, iba a llenarla de jodidas cámaras y como osara quejarse, iba a enseñarle que tan bien aprendió ese dichoso método que alguna vez supo crear. Iba a dejarle la jodida palma de su mano gravada con el fuego del Extremis en ese delicioso trasero.

Días así deseaba poder poseer unos instintos como los del viejo. Anhelaba ser capaz de sentirlo en su pecho. El maldito siempre le recordaba que no era agradable sentir como el dolor de otra persona te consumía, pero él insistía que era un precio justo a pagar, teniendo en cuenta que así sabría cuando lo necesitaba.

— _No está mal, aumento en su frecuencia cardíaca y la tensión arterial. Ligera taquicardia y aumentos de oxigenación en sangre_ —le informó antes de desplegar los conteos en su visor—. _Creo que puede ser una discusión._ —murmuró dejándole ver con sus propios ojos los resultados.

Las palpitaciones de Peter subían cada pocos segundos y eso empezó a desesperarlo rápidamente. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Con quién demonios podía pelear para alterarse de esa manera? Su respiración se volvió errática y su corazón se disparó pocos segundos después. ¿Peleaba con Carson? ¿Se habría dado cuenta que ese día mandaron a su equipo lejos suyo a una trampa? No tenía idea y eso era lo peor. No saber que estaba pasando era una tortura.

No le hallaba sentido, pero sabía que no tenía caso alguno dejarse la cordura intentando entender que pasaba allí. Los kilómetros que lo separaba de Peter cada segundo se acortaban drásticamente y agradeció estar con el Extremis corriendo libremente por su torrente sanguíneo. Iba a necesitar toda la fuerza que poseía si las sospechas de una emboscada eran correctas.

— Bloquea todos nuestros sistemas nena —dijo dándose se cuenta que era hora de pensar con claridad sus siguientes pasos— Blinda al equipo. ¿Cómo están mis chicos? —preguntó preocupado ahora que su mente al fin pudo fijarse en algo más que no fuera Peter.

— _Los refuerzos llegaron._ —le informó dudosamente.

—No quites tus ojos de ellos, a la primera señal de problemas avísame. —pidió lleno de la misma reticencia. No confiaba un carajo en esos refuerzos, tardaron una eternidad en llegar.

Él mismo diseño junto al equipo de técnicos de S.H.I.E.L.D cada una de sus naves, sabía que cualquiera debería haber llegado en minutos, teniendo en cuenta que se hallaran al otro lado del mundo, no casi una hora entera.

—Activa los sistemas de defensa en la sede y manda a alguien con Pepper, procura que sea uno de mis chicos, no quiero nadie de S.H.I.E.L.D. cerca de ella, e infórmale que tenemos una situación complicada, sé que es una mujer grande, pero sigue sabiendo usar un arma —masculló con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Para ser una señora que ya había ingresado en la tercera edad, seguía siendo determinada y brava como el mismo océano. Podría sentir pena del iluso que se animara a intentar secuestrarla o reducirla. Él mismo le había creado una serie de armas muy sutiles pero letales, el jodido bastón en sí mismo era capaz de disparar unos dardos con una variedad de venenos propios de un serpentario. Podría matar o incapacitar a alguien casi de solo pensarlo.

—Hasta que no aclare que mierda pasa aquí, los quiero a todos en alerta máxima. —gruñó enseñando los dientes molesto— Y dame más potencia, joder —le espetó viendo preocupado los erráticos signos de Peter, que tan pronto como subían bajaban, intentando desquiciarlo.

— _Enseguida._ —murmuró rápidamente _— Velocidad sónica activada. Tiempo de llegada: cinco minutos._

—Evacua el campus —masculló controlando las náuseas que lo sobrevivieron.

— _¿Algo más?_ —preguntó activando las alarmas que habían instalado hacia años en el MIT una vez que Peter develó su identidad.

Como bien sabia su novio, el Decano no solo lo respetaba a él como docente y exalumno, lo respetaba como héroe y por eso se rehusó a aceptar la dimisión que Peter presentó luego de tomar el dichoso examen. Richards lo único que hizo fue mostrarle el anticuado sistema de evacuación y una carta firmada por el consejo de padres y alumnos, donde todos dejaron en claro el amor y el apoyo al más joven de sus docentes.

Alejó la vista de los signos vitales de Peter y su mente de él, sabiendo que solo lo desconcentraban y se limitó a pensar si se estaba dejando algo de lado.

—¿Mis signos vitales? —preguntó notando que se había olvidado completamente de su persona y aquello no podía pasar, no con un virus en fase experimental en sus venas.

Sintió un ligero pinchazo en la nuca y arrugó el gesto esperando que F.R.I.D.A.Y. analizara su sangre. Perder los estribos en ese momento no sería aconsejable.

— _Sigues con arritmia y tu epinefrina y cortisona siguen más elevadas de lo que me gustaría, pero todo está en los valores previstos. Avísame cualquier molestia y te inyecto el Lorazepan._

—Siempre. —juró quedamente, observando con impaciencia como la ciudad pasaba como un borrón a sus ojos.

 _Aguanta abuelo, ya estoy llegando_ —pensó ligeramente nauseabundo.

F.R.I.D.A.Y y él guardaron silencio. Se empezó a mentalizarse sobre qué situación podría encontrar al llegar. Alejó las náuseas y fingió no sentir el sudor; se obligó a olvidarse del miedo y concentrarse en buscar soluciones y no más incógnitas.

Las pulsaciones de Peter volvían a subir, y aquella vez, se sentía más desesperado, ya que estaba tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo a kilómetros de él. Solo unos pocos segundos e iba a poder ayudarlo con lo que fuera que estuviera alterándolo. ¿Sería miedo? ¿Estaba peleando? ¿Estaba herido?

Apretó los ojos unos instantes y se recordó que, si Peter estuviera discutiendo a los golpes con alguien, medio Nueva York se enteraría. Ese hombre no entendía de grises y si peleaba (algo que evitaba a toda costa) todo terminaba en una lucha épica en el centro de la ciudad, con más espectadores de los que el pobre viejo quería, perpetrando más con cada nuevo golpe su ya destrozada fama.

— _Un minuto._ —le informó F.R.I.D.A.Y alejando su mente de aquellas opciones. Ya iba a enterarse que pasaba.

Veía la facultad y como poco a poco, pero a paso firme y constante, los alumnos abandonaban el campus.

Esquivo unos cuantos cuerpos cuando atravesó el lugar volando a máxima velocidad y no le prestó nada de atención al temor que vio en los ojos de esos niños. No podía pensar en eso si tocaba pelear.

—Apura la evacuación —gruñó fijando la mira en la ventana del viejo, segundos antes de entrar por ella rompiéndola con las manos.

Calló limpiamente y un apabullante silencio lo rodeó una vez que los cristales terminaron de caer a sus pies. El sentimiento de malestar se acrecentó retorciéndole el estómago cuando el sombrío ambiente lo rodeó.

El silencio en el lugar fue lo primero que debió extrañarle, luego del hecho de que cada una de las persianas estuvieran cerradas, pero su ansiedad no era buena compañera en esos momentos.

Ligeros quejidos se oían cerca, y pese a que no podía distinguir si era el agonizante quejido de un herido o solo quejas de alguien que había sido reducido, se quedó con el momentáneo alivio de que allí no lo esperaba un cadáver.

La pequeña antesala donde Peter tenía la costumbre de dejar sentados a los alumnos que se enfrentaban a un castigo por largos minutos (a la espera de que se replantearan sus acciones), se hallaba vacía y con las luces apagadas. Un ligero cosquilleo se extendió por su cuerpo ante el aspecto lúgubre y abandonado del lugar, pero por las dudas, registró el sitio.

Después de una barrida a conciencia, confirmó que no había nadie y se dispuso a seguir avanzando sabedor de que no podía retrasar más las cosas.

Caminó lentamente hasta la otra puerta que había allí, aquella que daba al despacho personal de Peter, y acarició suavemente la perilla dejando que lo reconozca y así poder abrirla sigilosamente. No tenía problemas con derribarla de una patada si fuera necesario, no le importaba un carajo las instalaciones del MIT en esos momentos, pero esperaba que un poco de cuidado ayudara a controlar mejor la situación.

Los rastros de calor le decían que tras ella solo había un cuerpo y esperó de corazón que nada grave hubiera con él.

Cada paso que daba se sentía inmenso y pesado, tanto que su espalda dolía y el esfuerzo de moverse le hacía palpitar la cabeza. Sabía que en verdad estaba tardando tanto porque el miedo de que Peter se hallara tirado en el piso cubierto de sangre le impedía avanzar con normalidad, pero obligarse a no actuar impulsivamente tampoco era cosa fácil.

Alejar el miedo y la reticencia era tan difícil como controlar su ira y su desesperación. Años le tomó a Rhodes enseñarle control sobre su mente y no iba a mancillar el recuerdo de ese hombre por muy desesperado que estuviera.

Mientras caminaba hacia un incierto futuro, el dolor por la muerte de su mentor, amigo y casi padre lo recorrió como si los tres años que los separaban de su muerte no hubieran pasado y se odió por recordarlo en ese momento. Necesitaba mente fría, no más estrés, pero no pudo evitarlo. Una punzada de nostalgia, tristeza y dolor lo golpeó y abrió determinado la puerta. Rhody le enseñó a ser valiente incluso cuando no lo era, debía enfrentarse con honor y orgullo a los problemas, no servía solo ser valiente o impetuoso, debías hacerlo completamente comprometido con lo que ibas a tener que hacer. No había lugar para las recriminaciones o los arrepentimientos, no en la batalla ni en la vida.

Cuando todo hubiera pasado podría venirse abajo, no antes, no durante; solo después podías darte el lujo de pensar claramente en tus acciones y por eso era tan importante que el honor y la sinceridad fueran las que empujaran tus acciones. Si partía de una premisa equivocada, como el odio, el rencor o la furia, iba a ser propenso a los errores; las malas decisiones se iban a superponer una con otra y así sucedían las catástrofes.

—¿Abuelo? —preguntó suavemente mientras abría la puerta y se quedó petrificado de frente al escritorio de Peter, con la mente en blanco y el corazón descontrolado una vez que lo vio.

El aire se congeló en su garganta y las piernas le quisieron fallar al contemplarlo. Estaba tan pasmado que incluso diría que su corazón se había detenido. No estaba seguro de lograr mantener sus piernas erguidas, las sentía ligeras en contraposición con su abdomen que se había reducido a un duro puño en el medio de su tórax.

Alzó una temblorosa mano y se aferró al marco de la puerta un segundo antes de que su corazón fallara miserablemente al recibir el mensaje de lo que sus ojos veían.

No tenía sentido, nada ese día lo tuvo, pero aquello menos que nada.

Sintió como sus ojos se agrandaban y su boca se abría a medio camino de vaya uno a saber si un grito o un aullido. Lo único que podía decir con certeza era que su mente se volvió un aberrante lugar, donde la lógica y el poder de razonamiento, así como su cordura y buen criterio, no tenían lugar.

Intentó forzar a su mente a recorrer sus actos ese día, con la esperanza de recuperar el control de su persona.

Lo habían separado a posta del viejo, su supervisor le había dicho que Peter (líder de los Vengadores desde hacía más de una década) no iba a ir porque era demasiado fácil y sus funciones como Decano del MIT lo requerían metido en aquel edificio por horas. Eso de por si no era normal, en lo absoluto. Peter siempre iba a las misiones, a cualquiera de ellas.

Luego estuvo la supuesta misión, la cual, en primera instancia, ni siquiera entendió por qué los mandaron a ellos. Si era tan fácil, ¿Por qué los Vengadores irían? Pese a sus dudas, no puso muchas quejas, no tenía libertad de vestir siempre su traje ya que esos acuerdos eran un dolor en el trasero que se sentía muy tentado a quebrar de un momento a otro, pero sabía que Peter lo mataría si lo hacía; así que cada vez que lo dejaban jugar lo aprovechaba, pero si había sentido el tirón en su pecho de que algo andaba mal.

 _Y tan mal_ —pensó mirando desorbitado frente a él, intentando entender en que momento todo se había jodido.

El calor empezó a aumentar y su respiración se aceleró en consecuencia. Sabía que la taquicardia se estaba volviendo alarmante, ya que su vista se puso ligeramente borrosa y un suave temblor empezó a sacudir sus extremidades. Debía calmarse, debía hallar la forma de encauzar su mente o no iba a importar que tan buen trabajo hiciera entendiendo lo que sus pobres corneas debían presenciar, ya que su cuerpo iba a colapsar antes de que pudiera entrar en acción.

¿Pero cómo lo haría?

Su mirada mejorada podía ver el carmín cubrir el rostro del viejo, lo que solo logró perturbarlo más, ya que este se extendía por su cuello y pudo notar —gracias a la desprolijidad de su camisa— parte del pecho también.

Forzando a su mente a alejarse del oscuro abismo que intentaba engullirlo, recordó más de aquel día, esperando que, al encontrar un dónde, hallara un por qué.

Una vez en la base nada tuvo sentido; las armas, las facilidades, los refuerzos que nunca llegaron, la poca resistencia, todo lo que lo llevó a estar allí parado, parecía tener sentido ahora que sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en su viejo.

Su mirada se hallaba pérdida en el cristalino marrón que le devolvía una mirada igual o más perdida que la suya; pérdida pero fija en él con la misma intensidad que él lo observaba; en su rostro (crispado y tenso) el rojo bajaba marcando su cuello e incluso sus hombros. Suponía que respiraba, por el ligero movimiento que podía apreciar en su pecho y como el saco que traía se mecía sutilmente, pero se rehusaba a aceptar lo que veía. No podía estar pasando eso. ¿Por qué?, no había un por qué. Era de esas cosas para las que nunca ibas a estar preparado y no le cabía en la cabeza el cómo, ya ni que hablar del por qué.

Se perdió junto con él incapaz de moverse, solo se quedó allí parado viéndolo. Sin creerse lo que pasaba frente a él, sin poder aceptar como real la imagen que sus ojos captaban.

El miedo se enredó con la incredulidad y pese a que sentía un ligero cosquilleo ascender por su pecho, el frío sordo de la irrealidad lo forzaba a alejarse de ese despacho y ponerse a salvo.

Consideró la demencia, pero sabía perfectamente que aquello entraba más en la categoría de una alucinación. Ni en el más retorcido de sus sueños sería capaz de emular semejante escena y pese a todo, el lacerante dolor que empezó a aguijonear su bajo abdomen le juraba que era verdad, el hormigueo que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, tensándolo, reduciéndolo a un ser primitivo, lo obligaba a admitir que no estaba soñando, aquello si estaba pasando.

Un fuerte pitido empezó a zumbar los oídos y antes de que fuera consciente, se hallaba parado, con la mirada tan dura como el resto de su cuerpo, vestido con la simple remera y pantalón que había diseñado para que resistiera el uso de su armadura.

Una ropa tan común y normal que nadie le echaría dos miradas ya que se parecía a su ropa de entrenamiento; pero que en verdad era una magnífica obra de la nanotecnología. Autoadaptable a su cuerpo, se adhería a él como una segunda piel y las fibras de esta se abrían infinitamente permitiendo que su armadura lo cubriera sin destrozarla y volvía a su sitio una vez que la armadura se retraía. La manejaba con la misma fuerza de voluntad que a su traje, pero a diferencia de este, ésta no lo protegía en lo absoluto. Si le disparaban con ella puesta, lograrían abrirle un agujero en el pecho.

Quizás si alguien lo intentara en ese momento, le abrirían la piel, pero estaba seguro de que no lograrían verlo sangrar. Cada gota de sangre que poseía en su interior se había quedado congelada y así se le fuera la vida en ello, sabía muy bien que no podía volverla a poner a circular.

El zumbido en sus oídos aumentó hasta dominar todo en su mente y aquel lejano eco poco a poco, segundo a segundo mientras su mente vagaba lejos de allí (en los páramos de la locura y el salvajismo) fue cobrando forma y a sus oídos empezó a llegar más claramente con la forma de una aguda voz.

—¡Stark responde maldita sea! —gritó la voz de Cassy en sus oídos, pero él no sabía que era lo que debía responder.

Su mente seguía demasiado petrificada para efectuar cualquier acción que no fuera mirar finamente la rosada boca entreabierta de Peter soltar un pesado y, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, doloroso jadeo tras otro.

—¡Te dije que debimos ir con él cuando nos dijeron aquella mentira! —gruñó furioso por lo bajo Nath— Marty, quédate donde estás, vamos para allá amigo.

Hubiera dicho que no lo hicieran, que no hacía falta, pero de nuevo, se hallaba muy concentrado en la mano izquierda de Peter moviéndose lentamente como para atinar a dar una respuesta que no fuera abrir aún más su boca y forzarlo a pestañear, sin saber qué hacer.

¿Debía gritar? ¿Lo correcto sería reír? Porque ambas opciones se le antojaban adecuadas. Histeria y locura fusionadas destruyéndolo.

¿Pedir ayuda? ¿Dar gracias? Dos opciones igual de viables

¿Acercarse? ¿Huir en dirección contraria? Quería ambas. Sentía ambos impulsos llenar los huecos vacíos que alguna vez llamo neuronas.

—Tony —dijo Miles arrastrando hasta él su atención, de alguna milagrosa manera con su tono tan firme y forzadamente valiente— Peter esta... Él esta... —escuchaba la duda y el miedo hacer temblar su voz y una parte de él se sintió identificado.

El miedo también se había apoderado de él en el segundo que sus ojos chocaron contra su novio y se dio cuenta que estaba perdido a un punto de no retorno. Esa angustiante sensación de saberse perdedor no era agradable y nadie se sentía muy valiente cuando se chocaba de frente con una realidad tan acojonante como que tu vida le pertenecía a otro ser humano.

Él siempre supo que estaba enamorado de Peter, en especial después de verlo renunciar a todo por ser su guardián. Nadie veía como un hombre acostumbrado al anonimato y a las sombras emergía y se volvía un ser tan duro y dominante que incluso el presidente de los Estados Unidos cerraba la boca si hablaba, sin evitar caer rendido a sus pies. Él menos que nadie, ya que lo había estudiado y sabía que, si bien siempre fue determinado y valiente, era más propenso a seguir órdenes que a impartirlas, pero por él, solo por cuidar de él, lo había hecho.

El verdadero problema allí radicaba en otro lado y era que, pese a saber que lo amaba, que lo daría todo por él, jamás había sentido ese martirizador saber que podía dejarlo en blanco y pasmado. El miedo lo había invadido y no sabía cómo desprenderse de él. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podría alejarse si así lo quisiera y pese a todo, podría hacerlo en ese mismo instante, porque que Dios se apiadara de él, quería arrodillarse y llorar sintiendo la desquiciante necesidad finalizar con cualquier pensamiento que pudiera alguna vez tener.

— Está... —susurró dejando suspendida en el aire una palabra que él no quería ni pensar— Chupando un consolador —respondió duramente, cuando sus neuronas volvieron a hacer una mínima sinapsis— Grande. —acotó ganándose una mirada depravada por parte de Peter, que cerró mortalmente la boca en torno al juguete, succionando con tal desvergüenza que volvió a sentirse abatido.

Con la vista clavada en el jodió dios del sexo que en ese momento, abrió obscenamente la boca y de un sonoro y húmedo sonido soltó la presa que tenía entre sus labios, sintió su cuerpo cobrar vida. Estaba jodido, muy jodido, porque pese a entender que había caído en alguna sucia y poco digna trampa, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera arrebatarle ese juguete de su mano y hundirlo duramente en ese trasero que se hallaba apoyado contra la dura caoba de su escritorio.

No necesitaba que F.R.I.D.A.Y le diera un informe del estado de su pobre y a punto de estallar corazón. Casi sentía como un ligero dolor le adormecía el brazo izquierdo y por la rapidez con la que su sangre se había irrigado en su miembro, asumía que su frecuencia cardíaca andaba por los aires desde que abrió la puerta y se topó de lleno con el jodido hijo de puta que, en ese momento, a medio camino de desvestirse, chupaba descaradamente ese dildo del carajo y se masturbaba, llamándolo tentadoramente lento.

Un rotundo silencio inundó la línea y el pitido que había estado aturdiéndolo desapareció cuando su novio soltó un ronco y gutural gemido, antes de lamer por última vez la cabeza del dichoso pene de hule, dándole un puñetero golpe con la punta de lengua, demasiado encantado con haberlo reduciendo a un ser dispuesto a arrodillarse y llorar agradecido por tenerlo en su vida, pese a que en verdad desearía ahorcarlo y correrse en su garganta para ver como su semen escaparía de entre sus labios al impedirle que se lo tragara.

—¿Dijo chupando? —preguntó tan bajo Miles, que en alguna recóndita parte de su cabeza supo que no había tapado su comunicador.

—Vamos a lo importante —dijo Nath con la voz cargada de diversión— ¿Que tan grande?

No tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca para responder, ya que la indignada voz de Cassidy irrumpió en la comunicación.

—Corta la jodida línea Stark —le espetó molesta— Y no lo dejes salirse con la suya, todo esto fue una jodida prueba.

Asintió deslizando la mirada por el pecho de Peter, tan perfecto y deseable como desde el primer día que lo vio y volvió a asentir dando un muy vacilante paso en dirección al abuelo cuando las carcajadas volvieron a escucharse.

—Corta la comunicación con tu equipo, Stark —le ordenó tan duramente Peter.

Impresionado, lo observó sin entender como lograba aquello, porque jamás dirías que una voz tan llena de dignidad y fuerza, provenía de la misma persona que en ese instante deslizaba sus pantalones por sus piernas —tan sensualmente como lo haría la mejor y más costosa prostituta del mundo— y empezaba a acariciar la enrojecida piel de su pecho con un consolador, en dirección a su pelvis, mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y abría más las bien torneadas piernas, dejándole saber cuál era la meta de ese jodido artefacto del demonio.

Como era un rehén del deseo y la lujuria, cerró la comunicación cuando vio la hinchada entrada de Peter engullir el maldito consolador tan lentamente que un relámpago de placer lo recorrió ante tan sucia imagen.

Salía con un depravado de primera, eso hacía. Era un jodido suertudo, eran dos malditos cerdos. 

Ahí lo supo, estaba perdido, siempre lo estuvo, con dieciséis o con treinta. Había saltado al vació y se desvaneció en el mismo instante en que sus pulsaciones se elevaron al escuchar la atormentada voz llamarlo en el taller. Catorce años atrás su cuerpo se entregó por voluntad propia a esos brazos para que lo cuidaran, con la misma facilidad que en ese momento se entregaba a ellos para que lo destrozaran.

Corrió hasta él antes de ser consciente. Le arrebató le dildo, lo tiró sin ver donde iba a parar. Bien podía ir al infierno, le daba realmente lo mismo. Sujetó el cuello de Peter, sus ojos cafés brillaron llenos de malicia, Tony le sonrió con más dureza.

—Esta me las pagas hijo de puta —le gruñó entendiendo todo de una maldita vez mientras peleaba con su pantalón para bajarlo.

—Aburres niño, porqué no te me haces un favor y me la metes —le espetó aún demasiado altanero para quien gemía con dedos ajenos en su jodido trasero.

Tony sonrió y dejó de pelear. Ya se las arrglaría para tenerlo a su merced; Parker ya no era el más fuerte y de eso se iba a enterar en ese mismo y maldito momento.

— ∞ —

Peter miró los ojos de Tony deseando asesinarlo, le agradaba demasiado saber que casi lo vuelve loco con aquella estupidez, porque ese maldito idiota casi hace que se muera con esas ideas de mierda que tenía. Estaba orgulloso, muy orgulloso, pero lo mataría.

Las fuertes manos lo empujaron, lo recostaron y le desgarraron la ropa. Sus ojos parecían plata líquida. Su rostro crispado era igual de duro y determinado. Era igual, era distinto. Era suyo.

Sintió como los dedos en su interior lo abrían, lo colmaban, lo llenaban. Peter sentía que perdía la cabeza, sentía que se le iba la vida bajo el intenso y casi insufrible calor. No sabía como mierda domó el puto Extremis, ni siquiera entendía como carajo lo había adivinado, como lo encontró, como lo sintetizó, pero cuando le retiró del interior los dedos y los chupo con una vulgar gula, decidió que no le importaba. Así era su Tony, indomable, ilegible y sorprendente.

—Ya no eres le más fuerte Parker —canturreó sujetando su miembro duró y húmedo restregandolo contra su entrada— Ahora veras lo que se siente una buena cogida.

Peter gimió sin palabras. Mierda, las extrañaba.

—Hablas mucho Stark. Deja de fanfarronear y apu-

Sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones cuando de un duro embiste Tony lo colmó de repente.

—Ah, joder, quema —jadeó arqueándose con la vista fija en la plata de sus ojos.

—Te vas a derretir. —se burló empezando a retirarse.

Peter no pudo darle la razón, no pudo decirle que sí, que no. De hecho, Tony se encargó de que ninguna palabra coherente saliera de su boca por las siguientes horas.

Apenas y lo dejó respirar antes de enderezarlo y hacerlo voltearse parándolo sobre unas piernas que poco hicieron por sostenerlo. Peter no sabría decir como pasó, pero de alguna manera destrozaron casi toda la superficie del escritorio. Sus manos habían quebrado el espeso roble oscuro. Huellas de sus dedos, de los de Tony... no había una parte que no hubieran mancillado. Peter ni siquiera sabía cuántas veces se corrió, pero de alguna forma por entre sus muslos caía semen que no podía diferenciar como propio o de Tony.

El calor lo hago, lo consumió y lo derritió como le prometió el bastardo. Tony lo alzó, lo estampó contra la pared hasta que se corrió por millonésima vez. Su garganta dolía, ardía, pero no lo detuvo. Tony, lo soltó, le sujetó por el cuello y le empujó el rostro contra la misma. Peter sintió sus dientes clavarse en su hombro, sintió las manos ardiendo cerrarse en su miembro, las sintió apretándole la cintura, marcándose en sus caderas, en sus muñecas y enredarse en su pelo jalándolo. Lo sintió por todos lados. Lo sintió como cada vez en esos años, entero, suyo, bravo, furioso e insaciable. Joder con ese puñetero pedazo de lívido.

Él creyó conocer la época dorada del sexo con ese hombre cuando empezaron a salir a sus cuarenta años, pero claramente no se comparaba con la fuerza y la lujuria que cabrón cargó durante su veintena. Maldito sea, Peter se hacía viejo y Tony se volvía un hombre fuerte, determinado. Mucho antes de lo que hubiera creído Tony le suplicó por tenerlo, mucho antes de lo que hubiera creído Peter le enseñó a darle placer a su cuerpo y no se arrepentía ahora que sentía su fuego consumirlo hasta sus huesos.

Se desquitaba con su cuerpo y Peter más lo disfrutaba. Dejó que lo tomara de frente, de atrás, en la pobre silla que destrozaron, en el mismo jodido piso frente a la chimenea donde en ese momento Tony lo tomaba con la misma furia que empezó aquella maldita tarde. Peter solo disfrutaba y miraba sus ojos, no le importaba la pose, se las arreglaba para mirar sus ojos tan distintos, tan únicos. Ni siquiera extrañó el whisky, ya no extrañaba con Tony, aprendió a amar sus cambios, a amar que no dejara de sorprenderlo, que no dejara de transformarse. Peter aprendió a amarlo en presente, sin pasado o futuro, lo amaba en cada momento, en cada día, en cada hora, minuto y segundo. Amaba que un día fuera uno y al siguiente otro. Tony era un ser único, un ser brillante y algo oscuro. Tony era mítico y cíclico. Se las arreglaba para ser un animal de costumbres sin tenerlas. Al final aprendió a amar jamás poder encasillarlo, aprendió a amarlo con libertad y sin miedos. Sin aferrarse, sin esperar nada igual a lo que alguna vez tuvo.

Amar al joven no fue ni remotamente parecido a amar al grande y Peter estaba bien con eso. Su Tony vivía en él, en su corazón y en su cuerpo gravado en su brazo con tinta negra y permanente. Vivía en su despacho en las fotos que conservaba como un pequeño santuario, vivía en el taller donde sus mayores inventos seguían guardados, vivía en todo lo que le enseño, en la cada decisión que tomó como líder de los Vengadores, como Decano, como amante y protector.

Y este Tony, este que lo enloquecía, este que le sacaba la calma a su vida era el mismo Tony. Era otra versión, otra cara u otra faceta. Eran el mismo hombre sin jamás serlo, eran dos partes del un mismo y gigante corazón, uno que fue creado por Odín para él.

Con el correr de los años aprendió a vivir con un sentimiento que crecía y mutaba a segundos. No importó cuanto Tony intentó alejarlo, Peter amaba su temperamento, amaba su mal humor, amaba sus miedos y sus defectos. Ya no le daba pena, no le daba culpa. Llevaba más años amando a cualquier versión de ese hombre que le daba lo mismo.

Ya no sentía culpa, ya no sentía dolor. Si en ese momento se lo arrebataran y le trajeran a uno Tony de sesenta años otra vez lo amaría de la misma forma porque había aprendido la lección, nació para enamorarse una y otra vez de su corazón, sin importar la vida, el año o la realidad. Solo era capaz de amarlo, de poseerlo y entregarse a él. Empezaría de con Tony cuantas veces fueran necesarias en esa vida, porque siempre, siempre, tenerlo era la mejor y más grande recompensa.

Separó las piernas y lo dejó volver a hundirse en su cuerpo, escocía, dolía no era placentero, era una lucha de poder y le encantaba ceder. Dejó que hiciera de su cuerpo lo que quiera, solo lo miraba, miraba su rostro crispado por el deseo, sus ojos plateados brillar llenos de lujuria recorriendo su cuerpo, su boca entreabierta gimiendo su nombre, espétandole entre embistes si quería más, si _podía_ con más. Ambos sabían que sí, ambos sabían que Peter no se cansaba de él, que si Tony era un ser lleno de libido él era su igual, pero gimió y no lo pico. Se lo debía y le encantaba que doliera.

Tony era extremadamente fuerte, era brusco aún no contralaba ese nuevo poder. Lo amó en ese instante, lo amo por diferente, por único. Sintió su dura y gruesa polla en las jodidas tripas. El bastardo lo sabía, le apretaba con la palma el abdomen empujándolo contra el piso. Gruña embistiéndolo, sobando su puta polla desde su cuerpo como un morboso degenerado. Peter gimió, volvió a venirse, el cuerpo se le arqueó y llegó a su límite sintiendo como Tony volvió a correrse sobre su pecho.

Sonrió maliciosamente dejando que un hermoso hormigueo le recorriera cada maldito y dolorido músculo. No tenía puñetera idea de la hora, pero era muy de noche como para que pudiera importarle. Empezaba a hacer frio, pero no tenía energía para enderezarse e ir por el control para prender la chimenea. Tony jadeaba sobre su pecho y Peter se limitó a solo respirar entrecortadamente.

Se quejó al sentir que su calor lo abandonaba, pero no llegó a reprenderlo que vio las llamas frente a él encenderse. Apretó los ojos y ronroneó al tibio calor. Oyo los pasos por el despacho, por lo que dejaron en pie de él y pensó con calma que era una suerte para él ser el Decano, no habría explicación que pudiera dar si un superior le viniera a preguntar.

—¿Tienes ropa aquí? —gruño Tony revisando el pequeño ropero que tenía y alzó adomilado la mano señalando el baño.

Con mucha pereza se enderezo y gimió al sentir el dolor recorrecorlo de la cintura a la mitad de la espalda. No terminó de quejarse cuando sintió el golpe de la tohalla contra su nueca.

—¡Tony! —gruñó tomándola.

Gimió al sentir la húmeda y tibia tela pero agradeció en vedad mientras se limpiaba. Creerían que con tanto sexo que le dolían las piernas el maldito a su espalda le daría un descanso, pero mientras sentía su aura tan dura golpearlo como una correntada de aire frio, lo oyó suspirar. Escondió la sonrisa cuando el chico se desesperó y le arrebató la toalla para poder limpiar él su cuerpo con rapidez y eficacia. Tony seguía sin resistirse a su pecho y a su abdomen. Cada vez que él se tocaba el perverso perdía los papeles y se lanzaba sobre él lleno de deseo. Casi sin mirarlo Tony lo dejó a punto y se sentó en el piso frente a él mientras le pasaba una de camisetas que tenía allí junto con un pantalón medio viejo de jean. Sí bueno, no era especialmente ropa de Decano, pero él no era un Decano normal y todos lo sabían.

—Por qué.

Peter suspiró terminando de serpentear en el piso para vestirse sin tener que usar sus piernas y gimió peleando un poco mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

—Tenía que ser el peor de todos los panoramas —le explicó tendiéndose para alzar las caderas y pasar su trasero por los jeans— Debías estar solo, debías tener la fuerte sensación de que te habían traicionado y que estabas en medio de una trampa. Tenía que estar el único miembro de tu equipo que abiertamente no deseas escuchar y todos debían estar lo justamente asustados como para perder el criterio y dejar que tu estés al mando.

—Eres un...

—Yo no quise —se justificó deslizándose en el piso sobre su trasero hasta quedar frente a Tony separando las piernas.

El chico lo miró renuente antes apretar los dientes y acomdarse entre sus brazos. Peter lo abrazó y apoyó el pecho en la espalda de Tony aseguandose de que en verdad entendiera sus palabras.

—Naciste listo para ser el líder de ese equipo, pero todo ellos tenían que verlo con sus propios ojos.

—Por qué... Maldita sea Parker, casi me muero pensando en que algo te había pasado.

—Lo sé mi vida, lo sé. —suspiró pensando en la ansiedad que le generó ver todo aquello desde su impotente y lejano despacho— Pero superaste la prueba. Ahora es tú equipo.

Tony suspiró tan profundamente que su espalda se agitó.

—No quiero que te vayas...

Peter sonrió viendo el fuego. Apretó las piernas contra las de Tony y las alzó sobre sus muslos como un pequeño y coala que se aferraba a su espalda rodeando con fuerza su abdomen con los brazos.

—Yo sé, pero estoy agotado y Miles está listo. Quiero poder tomar cursos otra vez, dar algunas cátedras, poder estar en casa, hacerte la cena... Ya no quiero ser un héroe. Sabes que estaré ahí para ti cuando lo necesites, pero... mi vida, ya no necesitas un guardián, necesitas a tu pareja y... en verdad me divertí estos años, pero quiero volver a ser solo tu lindo y simpáticamente inofensivo novio.

Tony se rio con poca felicidad, pero asintió dejando caer la cabeza contra su hombro.

—No será lo mismo sin ti. —reconoció a regañadientes.

—Lo sé. Se supone que así sea.

—No me agrada.

—Lo sé. Se supone que sea así.

—¡Oye! —se quejó propinándole un codazo fuerte y presos de la costumbre no se dieron cuenta que esa vez el golpe en verdad le dolió.

Peter tosió sintiendo como el aire se iba de su pecho y miró a su renovado novio con sorpresa.

—¡Joder mierda! ¡Lo olvide! —se disculpó girando para quedar de rodillas frente a él alzando las manos para tocar su abdomen con la culpa gravada.

Meneó la mano y sonrió sin ver con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Odín... —gimió— No hace falta que me pegues. Te juro que yo también te extrañaré.

Tony le dio otro golpe en el brazo, pero esta vez, uno no doloroso.

—¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?

Peter vio la plata fundida en su mirada y sonrió al ver que aún en un color tan exótico podía reconocer en ella la esperanza.

—De hecho... lo que quiero... Espera aquí.

Peter se enderezó y decidió que ese era el maldito momento. No quería seguir posponiéndolo. No quería dejar pasar un día. Tony estaba listo, maldira sea Odín sabía que él lo estaba. Llevaba meses planeando todo, meses buscando excusas, buscando fallas y solo llegaba al mismo camino una y otra vez, estaban listos, ese era el siguiente paso.

Se inclinó frente a su pobre, pobre escritorio y rebuscó en los cajones. Sus manos temblaban, le dolía el pecho. No sabía que iba a decir, pero esperaba de corazón que dijera que sí. Lo conocía, al menos en su escencia y él casi podía firmar por un rotundo sí, pero Tony siempre lo iba a sorprender.

Hiza la tarea, lo habló un par de veces, se aseguró de sonar casual. Una idea para un futuro muy lejano, una idea para una próxima vida, pero Peter ya no podía ni quería esperar más.

Giró cogiendo aire y de nada sirvió, porque lo expulso de un solo tirón cuando al girar se topó con Tony incado sobre una de sus rodillas, sosteniendo un jodido anillo frente a él.

—Yo... sé que una vez... bueno, varias según F.R.I.D.A.Y., le dijiste que no. Jamás te pregunté por qué —musitó haciendo que su corazón diera un traspie al abrir la pequeña cajita roja.

Peter sintió como el estómago se le tensaba y el nudo en su garganta le cortó el flujo de aire.

—Hallé este en el deposito donde metieron todas las cosas que fueron suyas, mías. Sé que en su momento le dijiste que no, sé que... se qué no quisiste aceptar cuando él te lo pidió, pero... pero... —Peter lo vio apretar los labios y juntar aire como si fuera que hacer eso requería más fuerza y valentía que hacer estallar su traje en una maniobra mortal— Yo te amo Peter. Te amo tanto como él te amo. Por eso te lo pido con este anillo —le explicó sacándolo de la caja y botando esta a un costado— Te lo pido con este anillo porque lo vi y me pareció tan hermoso que no pude cambiarlo. No pude darle la espalda porque... porque aparte es una muestra fehaciente de que... no importa qué, el hombre que fui, el hombre que soy, el hombre en el que me ayudaste a convertir, sin tiempo y sin edad te ama. Cásate conmigo Peter, cásate conmigo por el hombre que fui, por el que soy y por el que quiero ser a tu lado.

Peter siquiera pudo hablar. Miró el anillo y sintió su pecho doler, quemar. Dio un paso tambaleante y lo miró sin poder creer que lo guardara. Jamás quiso preguntarse si lo vio, temía que se ofendiera, que le doliera. Frente a sus ojos, con el color del fuego reflejándose en el espeso dorado trenzado con el oro blanco refulgía su único arrepentimiento.

—Tony... Antes de poder responderte... tienes que ver esto.

La sonrisa vacilante murió y una expresión fastidiada reemplazó su semblante tan esperanzado.

—¿De verdad? Te propongo casamiento con una sarta de cursilerías y tu me sales con put-

—¡Stark! —se quejó golpeándole la boca con la carpeta— Porque no te molestas en ver la puñetera carpeta antes de arruinar la noche.

Tony lo miró lleno de furia y le arrebató la carpeta de un movimiento molesto.

—Tú en verdad eres un viejo molesto y arrogante. Sabes qué, olvídate de la propuesta tu te lo pierdes vejestorio. Ya estas soplándole la nuca a los cincuenta. Qué te crees que te voy a estar rog...

Peter sonrió cuando vio como su trasero cayo sobre sus talones y arrodillado completamente sus ojos recorrían las hojas. Le dio unos segundos, vio como su ceño se fruncia y sonrió cuando al final alzó la mirada hasta él.

—¿Es...? ¿Es ella? —le preguntó con la voz tomada por la emoción.

Peter asintió y se acercó sentándose a su lado. Tony lo miraba como si no se lo creyera y Peter sabía, porque le constaba, que Tony movió cielo y tierra hace un año por dar con la pequeña niña que rescató de un incendio. Peter sabía que nunca la olvidó y que a veces incluso la nombraba sin querer. Peter sabía que Tony se sentía miserable por no haber conseguido nunca un solo dato de ella para poder rastrearla. La desaparecieron porque a nadie en servicios sociales le agradaba la idea de tener a Tony Stark encontrando la mierda que él revolvió hasta hallarla.

Cuando Tony la conoció fue algo tan casual, iba por allí solo por ir, estaba sin su armadura, estaba solo y sin refuerzos, pero antes de que pudiera llegar al campus para ir por él, pasó por un incendio y entre los gritos y el delirio se quedó petrificado viendo a la niña en la segunda planta tras una ventana. Fue un segundo, le dijo, solo pasó como una sombra, pero estaba allí, insistió luego de que el le pidiera una explicación al porque diablos se metió en medio de un incendio sin protectores o una puta máscara.

Se suponía que en ese departamento o no había nadie. Todos los vecinos juraban que los padres de la niña habían salido, nadie sabía dónde estaban, pero hacía dos días que no se los escuchaba.

Claro que los bomberos no sabían con quien trataban y entre Tony se abrió paso y contra lo que todos pudieron creer, Tony salió de ese incendio cargándola entre una manta y su pecho.

Hoy Peter sabía que la niña se llamaba Amparo, que era hija de una pobre chica que había muerto de una sobredosis en un callejón a pocas cuadras solo un mes después y de un chulo de mala muerte, preso y se creía que el responsable de vender a su esposa a cambio de droga para ambos. Habían dejado sola a la niña de cinco años para ir por drogas, pero o se les olvidó o no les importaba, porque como fuere, no volvieron. Seguramente si el edificio no se hubiera incendiado esa noche por una falla eléctrica, la pobrecita hubiera muerto de hambre. Estaba deshidratada y anémica. Tony la salvo de morir calcinada y por más que le hubiera encantado quedarse con ella, tragó tanto monóxido que se despertó un día después cuando el sistema la había tragado y absorbido.

Peter hallo su rastro luego de pasar por tres hogares y dos orfanatos. Era una niña llena de vida, era una niña encantadora con unos ojos negros profundos como el Ónix y un cabello rojo, largo y ondulado. Su nariz estaba llena de pecas y se le marcaban dos hoyuelos encantadores cuando te miraba fijo y sonreía.

—La encontré. —asintió— Estaba con una familia de acogida, se suponía que estaba bien, pero ya tenían cinco niños y ella no se adaptó. Hace dos meses la regresaron al orfanato y ellos se pusieron en contacto conmigo. —le explicó cogiendo el legajo— Fui a visitarla una vez cada semana, sigue preguntando por su IronMan. Es... es hermosa, es divertida y Odín, es astuta. Es... es ideal para nuestra familia. —susurró extendiendo la mano frente a él— Qué dices mi vida, ¿Yo digo que sí, y tú dices que sí?

Tony se lanzó con tanta fuerza sobre él que Peter se rio desde el suelo sujetando entre sus manos su rostro.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Eso es un sí. ¿Cuándo podemos ir por ella? —sonrió— ¡Joder Parker! ¡No puedo creer que la encontraras sin decirme nada!

Peter sonrió y lo miró como siempre, como si fuera la primera vez que lo vio en la casa May, como la primera vez que sus ojos lo encontraron en el taller; Sintiendo que era irreal, sintiendo que era una broma, un regalo y un milagro.

Su milagro personal.

—Cuando quieras mi vida. Mañana mismo si lo quieres. Solo tienes que firmar.

Tony no le dejó decir nada más porque su boca cayó sobre la de él. Sus manos se apretaron a su cintura y subieron por sus costillas acariciando su pecho hasta dar con su rostro. Su lengua lamio una última vez sus labios y sus ojos plateados se abrieron mirándolo con tanta paz que su pecho se agitó.

—Dame tu mano abuelo. —le sonrió tanteando con los ojos fijos en los suyos— Voy a hacer de ti un hombre honradamente indecente. Estas demasiado viejo para seguir firmando como soltero —se burló sonriendo triunfal con su alianza entre los dedos— Vamos a ponerle remedio a ese mal.

Peter vio la alianza deslizándose por su dedo y sonrió sintiendo que estaba aceptando a dos hombros con el gesto, a los dos para siempre, a los dos por el resto de su vida y con todo su corazón. Tony alzó la vista y Peter vio al hombre de treinta sonriendo con la mirada y al de sesenta en su pecho. 


End file.
